Step by Step
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: Because every journey begins with a single step. And the future is a result of that step, which evolved into running, leaping, and jumping. Wally West and Dick Grayson, however, learned how to fly. They just had to overcome the bumps along the way. Wally/Dick. BirdFlash. Sequel to: Suitable & Worthy. (HIATUS).
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice © DC

**Pairing:** Kid Flash x Robin (Wally West x Dick Grayson).

**Warning(s):** Slash, M/M. There will be sex interaction(s) in future chapters when they are _older_. You have been warned. This FanFic is **M** rated; keep that in mind.

**Beta:** song six (worship her and check out her stories! :3 She's awesome!)

_Notable info for **this FanFic:**_

_- Dick was taken in by Bruce at the age of 8, not 9._

-o-

_Please keep in mind that there are still little known of the series. Ergo, I have written by the knowledge of what I have._

* * *

><p>°‡°<p>

**Chapter: 1 – Beginning**

°‡°

**Gotham City, 2028  
>June 18, 04:55 EDT<strong>

Dick Grayson drifted out of his slumber silently, comfortably. In the back of his mind he registered kisses. They roamed over his temple, his cheek, his neck – each and every one of them soft, caring, _tender_. They were slow too, which could only mean that his lover was in a very cosy mood. His stupid speedster didn't like it slow unless he was filled with complete and utter affection. Then again, Wally West was a cuddler. Not that Dick was going to complain.

"Sleeping beauty," whispered a husky voice, into his ear. It tickled. "It's time to wake up for your prince."

The dark haired man snorted as he let go of a snicker. "Don't flatter yourself," he yawned silently. "You're nowhere close to a prince, West."

This comment caused a silent huff to escape the man who Dick suspected was leaning over him on all fours. He could feel lips sucking on his neck again, slowly, lovingly, before they pulled away and he was granted a reply. "You're a naughty princess, you know that, twinkle toes?"

Dick, tired as he was, only served his lover a chuckle before he snuggled somewhat closer into the cushions. "What're you doing here, Walls?" he then asked quietly as the kisses kept coming.

"It's our anniversary, Dickie. You'd think I'd let you spend it _alone_ in your bed?"

"We're going to wake the kids…" mumbled Dick tiredly.

"I wouldn't identify Bart and Tim as kids anymore."

"Then you're gonna wake Damian."

"What's your point?"

Irritated by his lover's ridiculous libido, Dick turned, trapped the freckled man with his arms and dragged him down so their mouths met. Right there and then, the acrobat could not care less whether he had a stinky morning breath or not. Besides, judging by how tired he felt it was probably around 4 to 5 AM, so the red head had woken him at his own risk.

Wally pulled away, his smile so brilliant that Dick forgot his irritation with him.

"Come on, Dickie. It's a big day. Let's have fun."

Sighing, the blue eyed male reached out and cupped his lover's cheeks with both hands. "Knowing you, it's going to be more than _a little fun_," grumbled Dick as he rolled his eyes fondly. "Sometimes I wonder why people bother with these anniversaries. Ours, I'm not even sure is the right date."

"Okay, there you _do_ have a point," Wally mused, his sexual needs kept in check for the time being. "When did you think it started?"

Dick smiled and responded with a shrug: "The Ferris-wheel ride. When you first kissed me, for real. Besides, it was the day you vowed to convince Bruce to date me. How 'bout you? You have another date in mind?"

"Actually yeah," the speedster said as he leaned closer; now their noses were touching. "I'll say it started the day I met you."

Neither cared how cheesy that sounded.

°‡°

Wally West remembered the first time he'd seen superheroes on television. He was five years old and had been out grocery shopping with his mother when he first saw the Flash of Central City on the screen. Curiously, he'd approached the TVs standing in the shop window and asked his mother what that was. She had been shocked, telling him that… this man, in a red spandex, had just saved the city. When Wally had carefully asked if they could call him a _real_ superhero, all she said was: "I suppose, he is."

Other superheroes caught his attention. Superman, Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman – they all appeared on screens more frequently. Wally West soon knew them all, but no one caught his attention like the Flash. The hero of Central had proudly been hung up on the red head's walls along with other souvenirs (Wally had always had a rather strong affection for that word ever since he learned it when he was four) could also be found in his bedroom. It was no doubt for Mary and Rudolph West that their son adored the Flash above everything else.

However, they grew worried. Their child had become a dreamer; a dreamer who longed to become just like the Flash himself. As he grew older, Rudolph tried to tell his son that he needed to stop dreaming and get down to planet earth where he belonged. It hurt to know that his parents didn't support him, but as time passed and Wally grew he became apathetic to their opinions. Flash was his hero and he would be like him; he just knew he would.

Then one summer, when he was eleven, his parents were tired. They sent him to his aunt, Iris, where he was going to stay during his whole vacation, and it was there he first got to meet Barry Allen, the man his aunt was currently dating. It was that summer the same accident that had affected the Flash also hit Wally, all when his aunt's boyfriend had 'introduced' them.

One could understand Wally's amazement; after having the Flash as his mentor for a month, he was more than a little surprised when he revealed himself as his now, _Uncle_ Barry. However, that was truly the start of their close mentor and protégé bonding.

Barry Allen, the Flash, was now without a doubt, a huge part of Wally's life.

Together they had faced a lot of challenges, learned more about one another and become a close uncle and nephew duo. Yet, when all was said and done, Wally had to shamelessly admit that what he remembered the most of being Flash' sidekick had actually nothing to do with the older speedster at all.

It was the moment he first met Robin, the Boy Wonder: also known as the first official sidekick – _that_ was what he remembered the most.

Uncle Barry would probably forgive him. Hopefully.

He had been twelve when Flash had announced they would be meeting up with Batman and Robin, the Dynamic Duo.

Excited was a nice way to describe Wally's feelings once he heard.

Finally, he would meet a superhero around his own age…

°‡°

**Gotham City, 2007  
>May 12, 20:33 EDT<strong>

"Are they _late_? Seriously! It's the first time _we're_ on time and it's _them_ who're late. What's wrong with this picture?" A twelve-year-old Kid Flash asked impatiently as he sat down on the swing. His feet were going up and down in a far too normal speed. Then again, nothing else was to be expected from Kid Flash. His patience was the size of a teaspoon, and when he waited for something as exciting as _this_, it was to be understandable that he was far more impatient than usually.

"Relax, kid," chided Uncle Barry with a chuckle. The Flash was leaning against the pole of the swings, hands crossed and a grin on his face. "Batman is never later than fifteen minutes and most likely has a _very_ good reason for it too. So just be tolerant and don't do anything stupid."

_Don't do anything stupid_? _Like I haven't heard that before_, thought Kid Flash, inwardly huffing. It wasn't his fault that after gaining his superpowers everything seemed to go in slow motion around him. Besides, he was so anxious. After being under Flash's wing for nearly a whole year, he had not _once_ met another superhero his own age and it utterly _sucked_. Especially since he knew there were other super kids out there. The only problem was that he was the only one in Central City.

Now, however, Flash had finally agreed to take him outside of Central as Kid Flash and he was going to meet Robin, the famous Boy Wonder - the kid who was the first sidekick and had a whole year of experience more than him. It may not have sounded like much, but Kid Flash had learned a lot through his year as a young hero and one of them was that training was of outmost importance. A whole year of training gave tremendous results and that claim was based on his experiences and knowledge.

Currently, they were at Gotham Park and the freckled boy's patience was running thin.

"Well, what do you know, ten minutes late, but never more than fifteen – just like I said," Flash suddenly commented, snapping Wally out of his thoughts.

Out, from the shadows of the trees, came no other than the Batman, protector of Gotham City. Wally had only seen him on television and therefore he was caught off guard by how… tall and intimating he was. True, the rumour of Batman being terrifying was no secret to him, but oh how _true_ it seemed to be.

Black cape, black cowl, white narrowed eyes that stared emotionlessly ahead and grey uniform – it was the Caped Crusader, no doubt.

"Flash," stated Batman as a greeting. The dark hero approached the two speedsters slowly, eyeing them both.

Wally blinked up at the Dark Knight and suddenly he felt _small_. He was actually a bit above average height for a twelve-year-old and yet it didn't feel like that when he stood beside _this_ particular man. The redhead blinked again, before he suddenly realised that the Bat's sidekick was nowhere to be found. He never got to ask though before Batman had moved his cape a bit to the side, revealing a… _very short _boy. Flash had mentioned the kid was currently nine, but would be turning ten the up-coming year.

For the third time, Wally blinked. That was definitely Robin, though far less… like his mentor as Kid Flash had expected him to be.

This boy actually smiled at him.

Eyes that appeared white due to the cowl, turned to look at him. For some reason, Wally's whole body straightened when Batman's attention steered over in his direction. That dark hero had such a superior composure that Wally would probably have fallen down on all fours and barked if Batman had ordered him to act like a dog.

"So, this is your nephew."

That was creepy; it wasn't a question, but a _statement_.

Wally briefly wondered if Batman was known for such. After everything he'd read about the elder hero then... yes, it would make sense for him to do so. It was, after all, quite apparent that Batman was good at _knowing_ things. He wasn't called the world's greatest detective for nothing – there was a _reason_ behind it all.

"Yeah, Kid Flash, meet Batman and Robin," Flash said as he placed a hand on his, uncharacteristically quiet, nephew's shoulder. "The Dynamic Duo."

"Hi, Kid Flash, nice meeting you. I've seen you on TV," said Robin as he reached out his gloved hand for the red head to take. The Bat's protégé's smile was still there and it was… brilliant, really.

Wally, to his utter embarrassment, suddenly realised that he was staring. Therefore he shook his head rapidly, before he finally reached out his own red-gloved hand. Their palms clasped each other, and Kid Flash was finally able to break a grin, snapping out of his daze. "Nice meeting you too, Robin! I've heard lots 'bout you!" Kid Flash leaned closer, a curious expression on his face. "Is it true that you _drive _the Batmobile?"

A thrilling laugh escaped the Boy Wonder who grabbed Kid Flash by the arm and started dragging him away from their mentors. "We're just going to go talk over here, you do whatever you were supposed to do!" Robin announced to Flash and Batman who both raised an eyebrow each as their protégés left them to themselves. Well, at least they didn't have to worry whether they would get along or not.

Once out of ear's reach, Robin stopped and grinned up at the redheaded male. Somehow, that grin looked far more excited than that smile had been when they first laid eyes on each other. "Dude, sorry, but I got to ask this; are you _really_ as fast as Flash? Really, _really_?" Finally, Wally could say that Robin could act his age (he seemed far too mature back there) and that he was _very_ different form his mentor. One didn't see that much excitement from the Caped Crusader, that was for sure.

"You bet I can! Or, at least I will one day!" said Kid Flash, pushing his chest forward proudly. He grabbed Robin by both shoulders and pushed his face closer to the dark haired boy due to his own excitement of finally meeting another kid hero. "So, how about it? _Do_ you drive the Batmobile? Huh? Huh?"

Robin sighed and shook his head solemnly. "No, Batman says I'm too young."

"Well, I guess technically you are," Wally said honestly, before removing his hands from the Boy Wonder's shoulders. "Doesn't make it less cool that you get to be _in_ it though. I mean, that's the coolest car _ever_. Not that _I_ need a car, but you get what I mean."

A chuckle escaped the young protégé. Well, just because Kid Flash would never _truly_ require a car, didn't mean his secret identity wouldn't. After all, Robin doubted the fastest boy alive showed off his speed when going to school and such. He most definitely knew he himself didn't perform martial arts and acrobatics when he was in his civvies.

"Hey, you up for ice-cream?" suggested Robin, as he put his hand on his hip. "I haven't met _any_ kid hero whatsoever. Let's have a chat!"

"Dude, I'm so in," Kid Flash proclaimed as he pointed at himself wit his thumb. A frown crossed over his forehead seconds after though and he glanced down at himself. "Maybe we should change clothes."

"Yeah, maybe," Robin agreed with a grin.

They looked at each other again, and then suddenly Wally was gone with a blink of an eye. Robin stood there for less than a minute confused, when suddenly something stopped before him again. A reached out towards him, much to the Boy Wonder's confusion. Eyes hidden behind the black domino mask looked over the teen in front of him.

Where Kid Flash had stood was now a redheaded boy, complete with freckles and the same emerald green eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with a red jacket and light jeans as a replacement for his costume. "Nice meeting you, Robin," said Kid Flash as he reached out his hand, "I'm Wally West."

Robin could only smile.

°‡°

**Gotham City, 2008  
>September 31, 20:33 EDT<strong>

Sometimes Dick would have liked to see the stars when he skipped over the rooftops of Gotham. He liked stars. They were peaceful, and as a little child he and his mother would sometimes climb up on the top of their van just to look up to count them. That is, whenever they were not in a big city where the light would usually prevent the stars from being spotted. All in all, he was fond of stargazing, but Gotham made it difficult for him to embrace that hobby. Sometimes, the stars shone through, and on those nights he would enjoy them by lying on the top of Wayne Manor.

Tonight, on the other hand, was not one of those times.

Wally was seated at their secret place, which was the roof of Gotham's Comic store. Since it had been an ideal place to 'hang' during daytime and the shadows caused by the tall buildings around it hid them well from the outside world, they both dubbed it the perfect spot.

The redhead grinned when he saw him. Looking at his friend, Robin couldn't help but wonder why he didn't meet up with Kid Flash more often. After all, seeing that grin always made him relaxed and happy.

"Hey Rob!" the speedster greeted and turned toward his dark haired best friend.

Robin gave a tired smile, which felt a bit forced due to his nervousness, and walked closer to the other teen. They hadn't seen much of each other these last couple of weeks, but that was understandable. Central City was far away from Gotham, so even as a speedster Wally sometimes had some difficulties visiting his best friend. Adding up the fact that they had to balance 'normal' lives with their sidekick lives, made it even harder.

Their hands clasped and Dick looked up into Wally's excited eyes. "KF, finally. What's up?" Robin asked, almost in a sigh. He felt so relieved to just talk to another kid again. His job as the Boy Wonder of Gotham had been crazy like _hell_ the previous week.

Really, it had been awful. They'd faced the Penguin on Monday, Ragdoll on Tuesday, Wednesday Firefly had to be handled_ and_ Poison Ivy. Then there was Thursday where the Joker and Harley had ruined their whole day _and_ night. Last, but not least, Friday had been spent hunting down Killer Croc whom, apparently, found it thrilling to try to bite off every limb Robin possessed.

"Tough week?" Wally asked when he noticed his best friend's distant look.

At this, the young protégé of Batman laughed and pushed the other lightly in the shoulder. "You have no idea, KF. _No_ idea."

While gave yet another brilliant grin, Wally put a hand on Dick's shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze. "Well then Boy Wonder, time to do some catching up! What do you say? Go get takeout pizza and climb up on Wayne Tech like usual?" the older boy proposed, already knowing the answer by Dick's similar grin.

"You bet, KF. You bet."

°‡°

Wally let his back slip, his weight resting on his elbows as he gazed up into the air. His stomach was filled (For the time being. He would most likely be hungry again soon due to the fact that the pizza had been finished a long time ago) and he was with his best friend – not bad, not bad at all. Though a bit chilly, they both felt pretty pleased with the atmosphere around, but they usually did when they were together. It was just a natural feeling, really.

"So, basically what you're saying is that all of Gotham's worst baddies decided to have a joy week of tormenting you?" Kid Flash hooted, turning to glance at the smaller boy while he had a grin plastered on his face. When he received a sigh and a nod, he chose to continue. "Honestly, if they're all going to attack you the same week either way, I really don't see why they don't do it together."

"Teamwork isn't exactly the bad guys' strong side," Robin pointed out with a shrug. "At least not the ones we had to face this week. Penguin tried it once, putting together some of Gotham's worst – it totally failed of course."

"What, because their teamwork was so crappy?" asked Wally in a casual manner as he absentmindedly reached out and closed the empty pizza box.

"Not really, but in the end, ours were better."

"Yeah, well, you _are_ the Dynamic Duo. You didn't get the name just because it sounded cool."

They shared a soft laugh, before both sets of eyes turned to the sky. Robin briefly wondered how long they'd just been seated on the roof, simply talking. That was what he liked about being with Kid Flash. All worries, insecurities – all bad thoughts in general – they just disappeared. Time passed so fast and every time he had to leave he honestly didn't want to. He really wished they could visit each other more often.

Casually, Robin glanced down at his wrist, activating his holowatch. To his dread, he realised that his curfew was getting dangerously close. He knew he'd avoided the hidden purpose behind his meeting with KF, mostly because he was nervous. This would be the first time he went strongly against one of Bruce's direct orders.

"Hey, KF?" Robin spoke up, trying to keep his voice as normal as possible.

"Yeah?" Wally answered, his green eyes turning to look at his best friend again.

Dick hesitated for a moment, once again doubtful whether to do this or not. Yet, when those green eyes turned to look at him he just… couldn't _not_ do it. Wally and Barry had trusted their secret I.D's to most of the Leaguers, not to mention Aqualad and Speedy. So for them it wasn't that much of a big deal as long as they were allies. Robin and Batman, however, took it more seriously.

Of course, Robin knew the meaning behind it all. He wasn't ignorant, but Kid Flash was his _best friend_. The Boy Wonder felt he didn't have the right to claim such a title unless the older boy could call him by his _true_ name: His birth name.

_KF deserves to know…_

"Hello, earth to Rob, you in there or what?"

Inwardly, Dick shook his head in attempt to clear all thoughts. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I just… had something on my mind. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd care to run me to Gotham Park? There's something I wanna show you before I have to go."

It was the place they'd first met, but to be honest Robin hadn't thought of that before now. Maybe it was cliché to reveal his identity there, but behind trees and leaves it was safe to take off his mask. Or, at least safe enough for Wally to take a look at his eyes and to let him know _him_, for real this time.

"Sure thing, dude!"

Before Robin could tell him that he would rather be on his back, he had been lifted up – bridal style. Seriously, couldn't KF ever get it through his head that this made him feel extremely… _unmanly_?

It took a minute and suddenly they were standing in the park. Kid Flash put his best friend down and tried not to grin by Robin's sulky face. Obviously, the Boy Wonder was not pleased by the way the taller of the two had decided to transport him to the park. Then again, Robin always seemed embarrassed after he carried him bridal style. Kid Flash, on the other hand, found it quite enjoyable. Mostly because he _knew_ how ticked-off his best friend became.

Robin had to face it sooner or later that he was a puny kid, and carrying him bridal style was actually quite an easy trait.

"Okay, we're here! Now, what did you want to show me?" Kid Flash asked, grinning.

_He's always so impatient_, thought Robin with a roll of his eyes. He then grabbed the red head by the arm and tugged him along. He knew said freckled-cheeked boy was looking at him with a puzzled expression, but Robin didn't care to look back and witness the confused look Wally held at the moment. Instead he searched for the bench he knew was placed so it faced the lake, but also had two big maple trees that hid it quite well. One had to know the park to find its location.

"Rob, where are we going?" asked Wally while raising an eyebrow.

"To somewhere."

"No duh, I wanna know _where_, smarty-pants."

"Smarty-pants? Really?"

"… Shut up."

Just then Robin tugged him around the maple and his green eyes landed on the bench. He blinked, before looking up at the trees, and then down to the bench again. "Smart place to put a bench. At least for those who would like to make out in an outdoor area," mused the red haired thirteen-year-old.

"Seriously, KF? _That_ is what you think about when you see this place? Do all guys become perverts when we reach teen years? 'Cause then I better brace myself!" the Boy Wonder commented, as he let go of his best friend's arm.

"Once again, _shut up_. You're not even _eleven_ yet."

All he received was a teasing smile, before Robin signalised for him to sit down on the bench. Wally raised an eyebrow, silently wondering what in the world Robin was going to show him _here_ of all places. From what he could see they had a lake, a bench and trees. The closest they got to something else was the playground right outside the park.

The speedster noted that his best friend inhaled and exhaled, before he placed himself before him. Okay, so Robin would not be joining him on this bench. Something definitely had to be up.

"There's… uh," the dark haired boy pulled his hand up to scratch the back of his neck. "Something important I need to tell you, dude, but first…" Robin turned his masked eyes down to the ground. "… first, I need you to promise me something."

"Sure, dude, anything."

Silence emitted after that as Kid Flash scanned his shorter friend. Robin usually didn't act like this. The Boy Wonder wasn't the type to express nervousness. In fact, through their time as friends the speedster had quickly learned that the other sidekick hid all fear, nervousness and other emotions that were stamped as _weak_ with a smile, a cackle and the cocky attitude.

Only Wally had recently begun to tell the difference from his sincere smiles, cackles, and well, confident demeanour, and the masks he hid behind when it was needed.

Somehow, even though Wally couldn't really know, he imagined that Robin had gone through hard obstacles in his life. Granted, he was only a thirteen-year-old kid, so how he could conclude that he didn't quite understand himself. Maybe it was the fact that as a young hero, one just quickly grew up.

As young crime-fighters one just had to: there was no other option.

"Okay, KF, I want you to promise me, that I can always count on you. _Always_," Robin said and put his hand up when the speedster opened his mouth, probably to reply. "Just hear me out before you start talking, okay? It's… _very_ important to me that I know you're always going to be there for me. Dude, I… I don't exactly have many friends. Not even… as my real self and you're the first person I trust like this. The first person who I feel totally and utterly comfortable with all the time and I would hate to… to lose that trust in you. That's… why I'm asking you, will you promise to never, _ever_, make me doubt that trust? Promise me that I can count on you. That's all I need."

For a moment Wally just stared into the masked face of his best friend. He felt, a nice sort of warmth spread throughout his chest by what the Boy Wonder had just confessed, and at the same time he felt somewhat worried for what had caused Robin to talk like that. Was he planning on doing something foolishly dangerous and needed help? Or… or did he plan on running away and wanted him to come with? Was he planning on committing suicide?

Okay, now he was just being silly.

With a slight shake of his head, Wally stood up so he was looking down at Robin. That soon-to-be eleven-year-old was ridiculously short compared to him. He refused to believe he was _that_ short when he was so close to eleven. Then again, he'd always had a good height since he was nine. Up until then, he had actually been lower than average. But now he was sidetracking. What mattered, at this very moment, was Robin and Robin only.

"Dude," he said as he reached out and placed both hands on his best friend's shoulder. Now he looked the Boy Wonder straight in the eyes; at least at the white eyes that came with the domino mask. "Listen, you're my _best friend_. I would never, _ever_, let you down, okay? I promise that if you need me I'll be there and I can guarantee you, one hundred percent, that you can trust me. Cross my heart and hope to die, or whatever. I promise. I won't let you down," Wally swore, his eyes shining with determination.

"All right," Robin accepted, a relieved smile making its way to his lips, "I believe you, KF and I'm going to prove it."

Kid Flash never got the chance to open his mouth to reply. As his hands slipped from his best friend's shoulders, the protégé of Batman had reached up and placed all sets of fingers around each end his domino mask; which was enough to silence him. Suddenly, it was clear what the shorter boy was about to do.

It made him swallow tightly and, honestly, he felt it happen in slow motion, when really only a couple of seconds passed.

Clear, deep blue eyes stared at him, complete with a sharp, handsome young face. The Boy Wonder's cheeks were somewhat red, probably due to the nervousness. Kid Flash felt something stir within him and he grinned, "Wow, you look a _lot_ better than what your personality gives away."

That served him a punch in the arm, but it was so light compared to what Batman's partner could truly muster. Wally doubted Robin had really cared much for that comment. The black haired boy seemed far too relieved that the climax of it all was over.

"So," Wally said, eyes softening unintentionally, "Can I ask your name now, Boy Wonder?"

A black-gloved hand reached out and Robin smiled, "Name's Richard 'John' Grayson, but you can call me Dick."

"Dick, huh?" Wally said with a lopsided smile. Then he took his best friend's hand and squeezed it gently, before shaking it. "Nice to meet you. I'm sure both Kid Flash and Wally West is going to make you feel most welcome."

"KF?"

"Yeah?"

"You're an _idiot_."

Laughter escaped their lips afterwards. Suddenly they felt closer than ever.


	2. Something There

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice © DC**  
><strong>

**Beta:** song six (worship her!) - she did an awesome job as usual! Thanks a bunch, dear! :D

**Info: **_Chapter 1 & 2 are set __**before**__ the happenings in "Worthy" and "Suitable". Chapter 3, however, will be set __**after**__ the storyline of those two one-shots._

* * *

><p>°‡°<p>

**Chapter: 2 – Something There**

°‡°

It had started with new tingling surges in his stomach whenever Robin was very close to him. Wally West couldn't particularly remember _when_ those feelings had first occurred, but after turning sixteen he'd quickly learned that it was, without a doubt, a frequent thing. At first, it had started happening just when the Boy Wonder had been in his personal space, but soon it happened _all_ the time.

A bro-fist, a one-armed hug, a pat on the shoulder, regular best friend stuff – it all led this… _feeling_.

First it was disturbing and he was afraid, angry, _disgusted_ with himself. After all, he wasn't _this_ ignorant. He understood that when feelings like these occurred there was a deep meaning behind. True, he had tried to ignore them, but it became far too clear that what he was developing for Robin was something big, something he just couldn't simply ignore and move away from.

To his big horror and dread, he realised that whatever was happening between him and Robin was getting closer to being put in the romantic category.

There had been so many girls he'd crushed on. So many females he'd found extremely attractive and desirable; _never_ had he thrown a second glance at a guy. Sure, as any other human being, he could acknowledge when someone was good looking. The only ones that didn't were probably their alien friends, which did not know how to judge such things as appearance by earth standards.

Point was: Wally had never experienced these feelings before. Crushes he'd had on girls were simply attraction to their appearance and their sweet and, usually, interesting personalities. What he was starting to feel for Robin, however, was becoming quite a problem.

It was so much stronger than what he'd felt before.

Because here, he felt more than just mere attraction and some sort of fondness for ones behaviour.

When it came to the Boy Wonder, he was completely and utterly captivated. He had always acknowledged (especially after he got to know of Rob's secret I.D) that the protégé of Batman was _quite_ a beautiful human being, but it just got worse as he started to crave just being… being _near_ Robin, talk to Robin, laugh with Robin, spend time with Robin, make sure Robin was okay, take care of Robin, joke with Robin… Robin, Robin, Robin…

He just couldn't stop thinking about him.

Day and night, he would picture the face of his best friend and he would smile unintentionally. Sometimes, he would daydream of him; stare out in mid-air until his teacher slammed a book down in his desk. Of course, that often led to detention, which was a real pain. Unfortunately, he couldn't help it. Robin had taken a liking to occupy his mind. No matter how much Kid Flash tried to convince himself that he was strong enough to ignore it – he wasn't able to.

It was impossible to get Robin, to get _Dick Marvellous Grayson,_out of his red haired head.

The fastest boy alive was caught and as soon as the upsetting thoughts of being attracted to another male had settled, he'd become determined.

His best friend, _Robin_, _Dick_, was going become _his_. He just had to find out how.

°‡°

**Happy Harbour, 2011  
>June 10, 23:03 EDT<strong>

°‡°

"I think I'll call it a night," Artemis announced. A yawn escaped her lips as she stood up, for so to stretch and bend her back for a brief moment. The blonde haired archer then turned to look at her teammates, all slumped sloppily over the sofas. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at their tired faces. "Well, obviously, I'm not the only one who should be in bed right now."

"Artemis is right," Kaldur agreed, as he stood up as well, sliding his hand over his face to keep the exhaustion in check. "We do not know whether we will have a mission tomorrow or not, so a good night of sleep will definitely do us well."

Connor stood up and headed for the exit of the living room. As usual, he didn't say much unless he felt there was a need to. Voicing that he was going to bed obviously wasn't deemed as 'necessary' for the black haired clone. Kaldur followed him with Artemis straight behind; only M'gann, Wally and Dick remained.

"You not tired, Beautiful?" asked Wally, looking up at the green skinned girl.

M'gann sent him a smile that made the question feel dumb. It was obvious that she was exhausted judging by her half-closed eyes. "I am, so I better go too," replied the Martian as she finally got out of the sofa as well, floating slightly above the ground. "You boys have a good night. From the looks of it, Robin sure needs to."

At first, Wally blinked blankly after her, not quite sure what she had meant. Then he realised that he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder compared to what it usually was. He turned puzzled to the side and felt his cheeks redden a bit when he noticed whose head was presently leaning on his shoulder. Granted, their last mission had been fairly exhausting, but it was still a surprise that someone like Robin fell asleep.

_Idiot,_thought the speedster. _If he felt this tired he should have said so._

But, of course, Dick liked to keep things to himself - much to Wally's dismay. It was thanks to Batman, most of it though. Sure, a lot of what the Caped Crusader claimed was necessary actually _was _so. Unfortunately it involved secrets and for Wally that had never been much appreciated. He wanted Dick to trust him with every fibre in his being, but there were a lot of Bat-rules the Boy Wonder had to follow.

Irritatingly enough, Wally realised his heart had gained speed. It was beating harshly against his ribcage; really, the desire to touch Robin was rapidly getting out of control. There should be laws against this form of attraction, especially toward ones best friend who was another _male_. It was… just not right.

Despite what he knew was smart and what, well, _wasn't_, Kid Flash took his time to study the sleeping teen. He knew that any rash movement would wake the acrobat up and that was the last thing Wally wished for right now. He had Dick right here – _so close_. He wondered what would happen if he just… stole a peck on the cheek, or on the tip of his no-

_For the love of- I__** need**__ to stop thinking._

Then, unexpectedly, Robin rubbed his nose against his neck, which caused his face to merge into a tomato look-alike. He was quite certain his freckles could not be spotted anymore due to the redness of his face. Seriously, maybe waking Robin up would be a good thing after all. If the rich kid kept this up he wouldn't be able to hold himself.

"Why're you blushing?"

The question came so abruptly that Wally bolted away with a yelp. A tired cackle came from where he'd previously been seated and soon he had zipped back, now sitting in the sofa once again. Obviously, not as close to his best friend as he had formerly done, but still quite near. Had Dick been _awake_? _All this time_? No, that was stupid. Rob wouldn't rub his nose against his neck with such… affection. Actually, he wouldn't do anything of the sort.

_Wally, your… feelings are__** one-sided**__,_ the redhead reminded himself. _Stop twisting and turning on reality._

"Rob, dude – you just fell asleep. That's… _never_ happened before. You sure you're all right?" asked the freckled boy, tilting his head to the side.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm good. That mission just really took its toll, you know?"

Warily, Kid Flash nodded, silently agreeing there. However, he suspected that it wasn't just the mission. Dick had probably been pulling all-nighters, plus school, plus homework, plus missions, plus…well, plus team time with his friends. Robin probably never had time to sleep and now, since they knew the League was still out on a mission, he wouldn't get home before late – _again_.

True, he could just run him home, but then he wouldn't be able to be close to him.

Unless…

"We should go to sleep," Wally said, lightly shrugging his shoulders as he silently prayed that this would work. "I know Flash and Bats are coming to pick us up sooner or later, but I really don't feel like sitting through another movie. Besides, it's not like they can't just, you know, wake us up. So what do you say?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Rob. You can drag your mattress into _my_ room!"

A snort escaped the younger hero as he tilted his head to the side with a smirk. "Seriously, KF? Since when did we have sleepovers?"

"Since right now, dude!"

His next actions were done without any forethought. The Boy Wonder was snapped up into his arms before the younger boy could even blink and then they were in KF's room, Robin back to a standing position. It had happened so fast, but the dark haired hero knew that Kid Flash had carried him bridal style, just like he _always_ did.

Sometimes, Robin wondered how many times he had to pass on a message before his best friend listened. However, when it came to something as minor as this he guessed Wally just didn't care.

The speedster returned shortly after with his best friend's mattress, pillow and duvet. He then speeded over to his closet, pulled out a black T-shirt and threw it playfully at shorter teen hero whilst he tried to keep himself from thinking of those stupid affectionate surges that swelled up in him all the time.

Really, he was a grown up boy – he could _handle_ this. Robin could _never_ know.

"It's probably a bit big for your puny body, but oh well," grinned the redhead.

"Oh, haha, you're hilarious," the Boy Wonder retorted as he turned away from the other teen hero so that he wouldn't look at him as he changed. "You need to come up with better ways to insult me. My ridiculously puberty-fee body lost its small amount of humour long time ago."

Wally didn't reply; instead he just grinned wider. Even though he knew he shouldn't, he peeked fascinated as Robin started removing his uniform. What looked like such a basic spandex with a red tunic and a utility belt was so much more complicated than that. He got lost in watching his best friend undo and untie various parts of his costume that even _he_ had no idea existed. And he was the Boy Wonder's best friend, after all.

Suspecting that the shorter teen would soon be finished, Kid Flash turned around and undressed himself with his super-speed. Once done, he was wearing his yellow Kid Flash T-shirt, complete with his red, lightning bolt boxers. All were bought at one of the souvenir shops of Central City, of course.

"Okay, all done."

Wally turned and his throat went dry by the view. He could look at Robin's legs. Hair-free, smooth… Okay, stop. He could just not go there. However, seeing his best friend in an oversized, black T-shirt with matching boxers, it really made his mind unfocused. Now, if only he would remove his mask – that would make his day ten thousand times better.

"KF, yellow T-shirt, really? Do you ever take on something that doesn't include yellow, red or blue?"

"… white?"

The redhead swore he could feel that Robin was rolling his eyes behind the domino mask, but it didn't matter. He just wanted that _thing_ off. Unfortunately, Dick never removed his sunglasses or mask. Not even after he'd told Wally about his secret identity had he showed himself without it much.

In fact, it had only occurred twice since he got to know Robin was Dick Grayson. First time, the black glasses had gotten broken during a friendly game of basketball when they were simply in their civvies. Second, was the one time Dick had appeared outside his school on his sixteenth birthday.

It had been the best birthday ever.

The need to sleep made them both yawn and soon they had tucked themselves into their duvets; Dick lying on the floor, while Kid Flash rested peacefully in his own bed. Despite his exhaustion though, the speedster could not help but try something – an attempt to get Robin even closer to him tonight.

"You sure you feel comfortable down on the floor, Rob?" Wally asked silently, hoping Dick hadn't fallen asleep just yet.

"S'okay," mumbled the dark haired boy, who was _still_ wearing the mask damn it.

"Dude, floors are never fun to sleep on and when I think about it I have plenty of space in here. Besides, it's warmer," Kid Flash said, trying to keep his voice as casual as possible. Last thing he needed was for Dick to comment that he acted weirdly. "I mean, you're my best friend, dude. If there's anyone you can sleep beside in a bed it's me. Unless, you rather want the floor?"

There was a long pause, before Robin said tiredly: "Then taking in my mattress was a complete waste."

"It took me less then a second, Rob. Come on, fastest boy alive here!"

The feeling of hesitation coming from his friend made Wally sort of worried. He swore his heartbeat increased just by him thinking that Robin would call him freaky for asking such a stupid question. Even though he had a slight feeling that Dick wasn't directly _straight_ (maybe not directly gay either, but he had a suspicion that the Boy Wonder wasn't into girls _all_ the time), it didn't mean he would ever develop anything more than a friendship for him.

Besides, he could be wrong. Granted, most people claimed that when you had been either crushing on, attracted to or been in love with the same sex yourself, you could most likely tell when someone had the same homosexual tendencies. Yet, for all he knew that could be complete rubbish. Also, his wishful thinking was a dangerous factor in all this.

With his luck, he only _thought_ Dick might like men, because that would at least give him a _chance_.

"Okay, scoot over."

Success.

Wally did as told, making space for Dick as the younger boy crawled up from his spot on the floor, duvet and pillow in his hand. It was a single bed, yes, but with Robin's slender physique it was room enough for them both. For Kid Flash it was, in fact, absolutely one hundred percent, better than having his best friend sleeping on the ground. Naturally, he wasn't able to… well, _express _himself the way he felt a need to, but it was all right. Dick was closer now.

Ergo, he felt happier.

"Walls?"

"Hm?" mumbled the redhead, looking at the younger teen with half-lidded eyes due to his tiredness.

Dick suddenly seemed more awake – still with an exhausted expression, but his eyes weren't threatening to close themselves anymore. They had turned to look at him and it was first now Kid Flash realised that his best friend was a _bit_ closer than he the last time he checked. Or maybe he was just imagining things, because when it came to him one could just never know.

"Why did you let me fall asleep on your shoulder?"

What did one answer to that? Granted, this was a golden opportunity to confess, but he had promised himself that he wouldn't do that. Yes, Wally admitted that what he had developed for Robin – what he _craved_ for from Robin – was something romantic. _However_, he would give up any chance to kiss, any chance to just spin him over and capture those lips whenever he wanted, as long as Dick continued to be his best friend. Kid Flash was certain that he would just not survive unless he had the younger boy by his side, as his _friend_ at least.

"Because you were tired," KF said slowly as he glanced up and into masked eyes. "Dude, you're my best friend; I hate to see how extremely _dull_ you look whenever you're tired. It just doesn't suit you, so I decided to let you nap there for a while." Wally shrugged. "No biggie."

There he was completely honest. Or, maybe not _completely_ since he left out some major details, but at least he told the _truth_. There was no lying about this. Even_before_ he'd started having these weird, unnatural, romantic feelings for his best friend he'd always felt worried when the younger boy had not been the devious ball of energy they all knew and loved. That just wasn't the Robin he knew – _his _Robin.

Wally was abruptly pulled out of his deep thoughts when he felt a nose nuzzle his neck. His heartbeat quickened to an extent Wally wasn't sure he had ever experienced as the younger boy pressed himself close to his chest. He curled up against him like a little kitten and the speedster's cheeks reddened deeply.

"… Dude?"

"Thanks, Wally. You're the best."

It was said with such a sweet, silky voice. His throat went dry and he didn't know what to do. Was this a good sign? Was he taking this out of proportion? After all, Dick could think of him as just a very _close _best friend who he felt safe around. The kid's life had been seriously messed up, and though Bruce and Alfred probably showed their affection to him whenever no one else was around Dick probably was glad that he had someone _else_ besides his family who cared deeply for him.

_That_ was how he had to think. Because, if he started to get expectations, then his spirit would probably be crushed.

Still, would it hurt if he just… put his arms around him?

Maybe he wasn't thinking logically, which wasn't surprising for someone like him. Despite knowing what was the smart thing to do, Wally circled his arms around Dick, bringing the shorter boy closer. Subconsciously, Wally sighed in pure delight as he dragged in the scent of his best friend. His hair smelled good after the shower they'd taken once their mission had been finished.

Without thinking, without even _considering_ what he was doing, Wally pressed Dick closer to him. He didn't even register, that the black haired boy uncurled his legs and instead twined them around his own or that Robin's duvet had slipped from the bed. Instead, the smaller of them had squeezed himself close to his best friend, eyes shut softly and a pleased smile on his lips. He felt far more comfortable now.

"I think I like you, Wally."

Shock.

That was all the redhead felt at first. He quickly squirmed away, eyes wide and his chest rising up and down rapidly to the accelerating of his heartbeat. He watched as Robin sat up as well, a blush ghosting his cheeks and a shameful expression shown on his features. The boy looked so little, so _fragile_, which just didn't fit Robin in _any_ way. That guy's small frame and cute appearance; it was usually a disguise, but now his vulnerable outlook was real. KF could tell.

"Rob- what, the heck, what… did you- I mean, what did you just… _say_?"

It probably sounded wrong; _dumb_ and for not to mention _mean_. But Wally was so _sure_ that his imagination was playing mind games with him again. It had done that so many times before. He would dream about Robin saying that he loved him, _wanted him_, and when he woke up – it was _gone_. For all he knew, he could have fallen asleep now and he was dreaming this.

He just had to be _sure_.

"I'm sorry," whispered Dick. Then, quicker than Kid Flash had ever thought the Boy Wonder could move, Robin was out of bed, strolling toward the door with fast steps.

But he never got far.

Soon, Kid Flash had speeded over, snapped him up in his arms and returned the younger teen to bed. He held both hands on Dick's shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. "Say it again," demanded the redhead, his look pleading; he didn't want this to be a dream. He swore that if it was he would go _mad_. "Say it again, Robin. I-I want to hear it again."

Never had he seen a more confused look on the other sidekick's face, but after what seemed like eternity for Kid Flash, Dick opened his mouth. "I… I think I like-like you, Wally," admitted the other teen. "I… I just, I can't _explain_ it, okay? I just… you're… just… I-" Robin's lips pursed themselves and he looked away, his cheeks so red that they probably would have matched his costume had he worn it.

"You… you're _serious_, right? This is not a game?"

Wally briefly wondered when _he_ had become the paranoid one of them.

"No, not a game. I… the way we've been acting lately, can't you also… _feel_ that something's different? I mean, am I the only one who just… just… _can't_ stop… _thinking_ about… you."

Of course, he had felt it, but he was just so overjoyed that he wasn't the only one. Dick had felt it too. This attraction and adoration that was developing between them, _he_ knew it was something deeper than friendship also. They were at the same page here, or at least, _almost_. Dick was still so young, so maybe, when it came to this sort of stuff, Wally understood more.

"Can I just… _try_ something?" asked Dick, voice small, _weak_ almost. It didn't suit him.

"Dude, I don't think we should…"

"It's not _that_."

"Oh-kay,"

Then Robin's hand was touching his cheek, or more like temple; it stroked his skin calmly, gently. It made him blush, made them _both_ blush, because they weren't used to being _this_ touchy-feely with one another, though they had never been afraid of hugging. And yet, nothing had _ever_ felt better.

Suddenly, their rapid heartbeats felt comfortable instead of the opposite.

Suddenly the need to be close engulfed them.

Kid Flash embraced his best friend tightly, dragging in his scent once again. Then, Robin's hands were on his chest, over the T-shirt, but it still felt good. It pressed against his left side and he could hear a whisper of a chuckle in his hear. It tickled.

"Your heartbeat's so _fast_," Dick observed quietly; he seemed somewhat amazed, which made Wally's hold on him tighten due to the sound of his voice. He liked to hear that tone. It made him feel special.

They pulled a bit away from one another, but only so they could get a better view of the other's face. Dick caught himself admiring Wally's freckles; he liked them and sometimes he had… well, imagined that he kissed them. The brief return of such a memory, caused him to blush some more and he cleared his throat. "I… what does this… _mean_?" he asked, quietly and without meeting KF's eyes. He didn't dare to.

"I don't know."

And it was the truth. What did this make them, really? They were already best friends, but… they definitely weren't _together_. But, Wally did want them to be. He really did. Sometimes, he just wondered if it was wise. After all, they were not only two males, but they were superheroes, they were on the same _team_, their mentors _worked_ together. It was just so many things that should prevent them from getting involved like this.

Yet, he couldn't stop himself from reaching up and brushing black locks of hair out of Robin's face. "Will you…? You know, take off…?" He trailed off and let the question speak for itself.

As he'd expected Robin understood.

"I don't know."

"… I have seen them before," reasoned Wally, now sounding a bit serious.

Dick knew, but he still wasn't comfortable showing him his eyes. Then again, they were all alone and he was so close to Wally. He could smell him; he could feel him – feel that intense _warmth_.

Robin was not sure what had convinced him, but automatically, after staring into Wally's eyes for quite a while, he had reached up and removed the mask. He placed it gently down, before their gazes met again.

"That's much better," Kid Flash commented, smiling.

His fingers were back in Dick's hair, messaging, stroking. He felt himself lean onto the older boy, eyes closing and his breathing evening out. He had never felt so calm about this, so… _unafraid_. Nervous, yes, he had definitely felt _that_ form of emotion after letting that comment out. Truthfully, he had been so tired and the feeling of finally being so close to Wally had just… well, made him spill.

Now, all nervousness, all _fear_ – it was long gone.

Granted, they still were pretty confused where this came from and what they were going to do with it, but it felt good to know that they were handling this together. And that they would always be together, just like Wally had promised.

Be it best friends, be it boyfriends, be it _lovers_ – they were still going to care for one another in ways that only they could.

"I wanna sleep here tonight. With you."

The determination in Robin's voice made Wally's heart skip a beat. He watched as Dick made his way over to the spot on the floor where he'd laid his costume, there he took the gloved arm and after sending a short message on his holographic computer, he returned to bed, arms wrapping themselves around the redhead's neck. "I asked Bruce to tell Barry, that we'll stay here tonight," explained Robin, before sighing comfortably as he nuzzled Wally's neck.

Said speedster smiled and laid down again, the Boy Wonder tucking himself against him. It felt so warm, but in a good way. He wanted Dick even closer, so he wrapped his own arms around the slender waist, and then buried his nose into the mass of dark hair.

The last thing he remembered was the smell of Dick's shampoo.

°‡°

**Happy Harbour, 2011  
>June 20, 23:14 EDT<strong>

°‡°

"_Why_ are we ditching the others?"

"Because, I wanted to be alone with you."

The Boy Wonder blinked as Wally tugged on his hand, trying hard to prevent his cheeks from flaring up so it would be obvious just how much he longed for this sort of contact. Because he did, he _loved_ the closeness that had grown between the two of them. And yet, the guilt in him was getting stronger for each time they touched, hugged and, of course, the _very_ brief kissing of foreheads and cheeks were triggering that guilt as well.

Dick knew Bruce wouldn't approve of this. For the love of everything that was good, he still remembered how the Dark Knight had reacted the time he'd told him that his secret identity was not so secret anymore – at least not for Kid Flash. Now, that had surely been a fantastic evening.

And a month of grounding.

_He glared at him. Supposedly, Dick should be used to it, but this time it was like it saw right through his very soul. Sometimes, being the person that was actually precious to Bruce Wayne made him forget how incredibly frightening the Dark Knight could be._

"_You__** told **__him?"_

_Bruce's voice had never sounded so displeased before. Not even after he'd taken the Batmobile for a spin for the fun of it. And that had led to a three-month grounding, which said a lot about his adoptive father's current mood. Sure, Dick knew how much Bruce disliked their identities being revealed, but wasn't his guardian taking this a bit out of proportions?_

"_Yeah, I did," Dick admitted, not a single gleam of hesitation or shame in his blue eyes. They stared right into Bruce's, and he could see that the Dark Knight was trying to control his anger._

"_And you didn't once consider the risks, Dick? This was not how I trained you!" snarled Batman, his cowl draped over his head. He had stepped closer, face twisted in anger. "I ordered you to keep your identity secret from the team for a__** reason**__, Richard. Risking your own life-"_

_The thirteen-year-old stamped his foot down while growling: "I didn't __**tell**__ the team. I told__** Wally**__, And__** only**__ Wally. No one else. His uncle knows, so why can't he? Besides, I refuse to shut myself away from my closest friends the way you have done! I won't tell the rest of the team, at least not now, maybe not ever – but I'll never regret telling Wally!"_

_Bruce sneered, before looking away from his son. If only said son knew how much the billionaire truly wanted protect him. It was the only reason he yelled at him like this. "What is it about him, Dick, that could make you decide upon such a foolish choice?"_

"_He's special. I'd trust him with my life," whispered Dick intensely. "He's__** my best friend**__."_

Obviously, yes – Wally was _quite_ special to him, but right there and then it had only been as a best friend; only friendship had been involved. Now, Wally was something more and Dick just couldn't find out if, logically, that was a good thing or not.

When it came to how overprotective Bruce had been lately, then 'not good' was probably the best way to describe it.

And yet, Dick couldn't quite convince himself to believe such. Because, when he was with Wally all he could really think about was how great he felt. When he looked back at the time he'd met Wally, the times they'd spent together, the moment he told his best friend about whom he truly was – he couldn't regret anything. He couldn't even feel guilt, which was weird, because he always did when he went against his adoptive father's orders.

"Hey, Rob?" said Wally, snapping him out of his thoughts. The redhead had wrapped an arm around his shoulder and was grinning at him. But there was something about that grin. Some hidden meaning was laid in it and Dick detected hesitation, something _grim_.

"Yeah?" answered Dick.

Then came a forced smile. It looked gloomy, which it hadn't been when Kid Flash had suggested they should ditch their other team members to be alone together. Obviously, something was on his best friend's mind, just like he too was plagued by doubt and yet the burning need to just _not _let it go.

"Let's head over the Ferris wheel, okay?"


	3. Green Eyes, Part: I

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice © DC

**Note: **Marcus Dwerryhouse, Arnold Dwerryhouse & Marion Dwerryhouse © MisressOfRobins. **  
><strong>

**Beta:** song six - once again she's done an amazing job! Keep checking out her stories and such peeps!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 3 – Green Eyes<strong>

**Part I**

°‡°

**Happy Harbour, 2012  
>February 19, 14:54 EDT<strong>

**°‡°**

"So you agree then?"

Blue eyes looked away and instead focused on the pavement. The rain was pouring down, every drop drenching his fabric and hair. It was so cliché that Dick Grayson wanted to barf. This was the sort of crap he would laugh at whenever he watched it on television or on a bad film. It was this sort of scene that made critiques of said media roll their eyes and slaughter it with bad comments.

Had this been one of those films, then he would most definitely have laughed, or at least rolled his eyes with a snicker. Now, on the other hand, there was nothing humorous involved. Nothing about this was funny – _nothing_.

But Dick understood. He knew far too well that things had been rather… _tense_ between them lately. Still, there was a part of him that felt purely horrified of the thought that they were not going to be… to be _this close_ to one another. Sure, Wally had said quite clearly that if there was one thing he always wanted it was to be Dick's best friend.

Never would the speedster shun him, never would they _ever_ break their friendship.

However, Dick had first now realised that whoever claimed that falling in love with your best friend was a bad move was absolutely right. Now he was currently standing here, knowing Wally was _so very close_, but also knowing that their relationship could just not go on like this. Not in a romantic way. He knew that liking Wally as more than a friend was just one, _big_ mistake.

Their eyes met again, and Dick forced a smile. "You're right. Things… just aren't the same anymore."

_But… should we really just end it here? Just like that?_

"I know, and don't take this the wrong way, but I think it'll be good. For the both of us, I mean."

_If we don't… it'll only get worse. Can't you understand that?_

"This won't… _ruin_ anything between us, right?" Dick asked, now his eyes darting away from Wally once again. "I… I don't want us to not, you know, act like we did _before_ this whole… romance… thing."

_You know I can't stand not being close to you. You know I will miss you too much._

"Of course not, Dick. Come on, dude, we'll always be together! Maybe not as, you know…" Wally trailed of and scratched his neck, removing his green eyes from Dick's small frame. "…_boyfriends_. But as friends, we'll always be together. No doubt about it, dude; I promise."

_I wouldn't be able to be without you either. Never._

With a deep, reluctant sigh, Dick walked up and cupped each of Wally's cheeks tenderly. He looked up at the older boy, whose height was ridiculously different from his own – and not in the good way. Briefly, and only because puberty was a pain in the neck, Dick wondered how much taller Wally would be and how much shorter he would feel.

Dick quickly regained focus though. He leaned up, nearly on his tiptoes, and placed his lips onto Wally's. The feeling put into it made him want to cry, because it wasn't the good ones. It wasn't of the sort that made him giddy and helplessly affectionate.

It was a farewell kiss. The kind that left one heartbroken.

°‡°

**Central City, 2012  
>May 23, 08:30 CDT<strong>

°‡°

The seventeen-year-old boy groaned loudly as his alarm went off. Subconsciously, he reached out for his pillow and put it harshly over his head, trying to seal off the dreading sound he could just _not _stand. Granted, he did the same thing every morning (and it always led to the exact same result, because when he awoke so did his stomach), but as stubborn as Wally West was known to be, he just never gave up. Foolish, but he just loved sleep that much.

"Wally, _breakfast_!"

Then, of course, his Aunt Iris had to say the key word that would keep his stomach growling loudly until he decided to get out of bed. Loving both the most important meal of the day _and_ sleeping as long as possible really had its down sides. Then again, he had school, so he couldn't really sleep much longer anyway. Oh well, that meant the logical thing for him to do was to get up.

What a bother.

Wally threw his duvet to the side and sat up in bed. He let his hand slide across his face, hoping it would make him feel more awake. He heard the light sound of his Aunt Iris making food and for a moment he just sat there listening to it.

It felt weird waking up to comfortable noises and not arguing voices, or hearing insults being thrown his way through a closed door. That was how it had been before, when he still had lived with his parents. Luckily, he didn't have to go back to that.

Almost a three months had passed since he moved from Mary and Rudolph West to live with his beloved aunt and uncle. Iris and Barry had been great, and sometimes Wally shamelessly had to admit that he thought of them as his parents. He didn't like to admit that for himself. Usually, because he found it unfair toward his mother (unlike his father, she had sincerely loved him), but inside his head he often referred to them as 'dad' and 'mom'.

His morning followed the same routine as always. Due to his super speed, he was ready to go five minutes after waking up. Therefore he spent ten minutes talking to his aunt, who got a phone call from Picture News, which was a reminder that they both had something important to attend.

"I'll see you later, Wally," Iris sighed, as they both exited the Allen residence. She scanned her nephew with her kind, green eyes as she locked the door and put her house key in her pocket. "New case, new day and new problems to solve."

Grinning, Wally served his aunt a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't worry, Auntie. Go save the world."

The speedster then started running (a bit on the slow side due to the whole secret identity thing), heading for his school. He heard Iris laugh briefly, but then he was out of ear's reach and was dashing over the pavement. Running always made him feel better, though the thought of going to Keystone High(1) wasn't exactly tempting. Especially, since he'd have to endure six and a half hour of pure boredom.

At least he got a double period of science today. That would ease his mind to a certain degree.

Wally entered school grounds a minute before the bell announced that it was time for his first period. For a brief moment, he considered what would happen if he ditched today, because it was so _tempting _to just _not_ attend. However, he quickly pushed those thoughts away. He would endure this last part of this school year, as well as the next, for his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris.

_For his dad and mom…_

The shame returned and he shook his head inwardly. Just because he had come to think of his uncle and aunt as his parents a long time ago didn't mean they felt the same. Sure, he _knew_ they loved him dearly, because that had been proven countless of times, but seeing someone as their own child that took a _lot_. It wasn't the same as it was between Bruce and Dick, because Dick hadn't had anyone else, Wally had. Mary West still would have loved him, if it hadn't been for the fact that she was mentally ill.

His mother probably didn't quite remember whether she loved him or not.

Wally wasn't sure _how_ he'd been able to handle the hard times of this year, but he knew it was all thanks to Barry and Iris, as well as his best friend.

_Dick…_

The speedster could hardly imagine how he would've survived it all without the dark haired boy. He truly had been a magnificent… well, _friend_ consider they had broken up before it happened. Yeah, just a friend. Though at times, Wally had wondered if maybe, just maybe, there had been something _more_ in between it all. Of course, he had ignored that. Last thing he needed was to let a new love between him and Dick resurface.

It would only lead to disaster… right? Especially since it had been such a short time.

"Come on, West!" shouted Chandler Pete as he pushed the redhead in the shoulder. "We're going to be late if we don't get a move on."

Oh the irony. If only his classmate had known how fast he could really be. Nevertheless, he just sent the blond haired boy a sheepish grin, before following him slightly faster than before. Miss Noland was not a tolerant woman, and being late for Social Science was like digging your own grave. Or at least begging for detention, which Wally _definitely_ wouldn't endure today.

School was in session.

°‡°

**Happy Harbour, 2012  
>May 23, 16:45 EDT<strong>

°‡°

Robin didn't really know what to think of himself this very moment. All he could really feel was some kind of _shame_, or maybe embarrassment. No, definitely pathetic. Yes, that was the perfect word to describe the emotional trials he was dealing with right now. Naturally, he wasn't used to handling such feelings. Mostly because Batman had taught him to never doubt himself and if he did anything wrong he could always comfort himself with the knowing that he would learn from it.

Now, he could really not comfort himself with anything. It just wouldn't help.

The Boy Wonder was seated on the sofa in their clubhouse, a hand wrapped around his knee and his eyes resting on the TV, which had no signal as per usual when Superboy was present. Said clone had not uttered a word since they'd sat down, but that Robin was used to. They had developed a close friendship after being teammates for almost a whole year, though it was sort of a… peculiar one.

Words weren't always necessary when they were with one another. They managed to feel comfortable in each other's company without constant chatter. Even though Dick was an affectionately talking person by nature, he had found it comfortable to have a friend he _didn't_ have to talk to. Instead he appreciated having one he just felt satisfied being in the company of. It was sort of what he had with his adoptive father, but then again, it couldn't really be compared either.

"You're quiet," stated Conner, gaining his friend's attention without moving his eyes from the screen himself. "… quieter than you usually are when you're with me."

Dick dragged in some breath, before letting it out in a sigh. Funnily enough, almost a year out of his pod and Superboy had started to fully understand Robin-behaviour. At least to a certain extent that was disenable enough to detect when something was wrong. Not that Dick _wasn't_ happy that Superboy had become better at reading him and people in general, but right now he wished he was still completely oblivious to his silent demeanour.

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Like what?" asked Superboy, with his trademark tone of curiosity.

"Something complicated."

Dick looked away, because he wasn't even sure if he was ready to admit this for _himself_. It had been almost been three months and things had been somewhat strained between them at first, but then things had gone back to normal. They'd met other people romantically and stayed best friends; just like they probably should have from the start.

Really, after the first month had passed, Dick hadn't felt any regret of going back to just being Wally's best mate, his bro – his greatest friend.

Then, something had happened.

It had just been a small gesture. To anyone else maybe it hadn't been that special at all, because truthfully even _he_, who'd been in love with the speedster, didn't quite understand how that scene could've done anything to him. Not after they'd promised to remain friends only.

The two of them had been having problems sleeping so they'd decided to stay awake. Since they both had a day off from school afterwards, and because they would not have any mission assignments, they'd come to the conclusion that it was all right. Most members of the League were already out on an important mission, so no one had been around to demand them to get their asses back to bed either.

Dick, being bored out of his mind and had not been in the mood to nerd on his holo-computer, had decided to do some cooking in the kitchen.

"_I hope you know that if you keep that up, Megan is going to ask you to join her __**every**_ _day," joked Wally as he approached Dick who was fumbling around with butter and flour. The Boy Wonder was dressed in a red, quite fluffy apron, which seemed to amuse his red haired best friend._

"_Yeah well, she can try as much as she wants; I won't give in. I'm baking when I'm bored, not on a regular basis," Robin responded, as he dragged up a ladle from a shelf. "I thought you, of all people, would know that after we started-"_

_The young acrobat stopped himself, biting his lip. He looked away and noticed that Wally cleared his throat very briefly. Dick continued to work in silence, not sparing his best friend a single glance as he made the cupcake mix._

_The protégé of Batman started to put the mix into small, fashionable cupcake wraps. He could feel his best friend's eyes bore into his back but ignored it for the time being. Crouching down, he put the tray with cupcakes into the oven._

_Then he stood up._

_As his gaze rose, his eyes met Wally's green ones. They stared at each other, deeply and with a slight gleam of puzzlement as if they were both trying to find out something. Then, right out of nowhere he felt warmth spread throughout his body. He felt it surface to his cheeks and their eyes moved away from one another._

_Neither was able to look anymore._

"_I'll buy some icing for those cupcakes," offered Wally, flashing off a small smile._

_Then he was gone, and Robin was left standing, silently asking himself why his heart beat had increased speed._

Dick positioned both feet on the ground and then buried his face down in his lap, folding both arms over his head. He let out a frustrated growl, which Conner was able to detect fully without any difficulties due to the simple fact that he had been blessed with super-hearing. It made the clone raise an eyebrow at him.

"Is that supposed to help you with this… complicated problem?" Superboy asked, sounding sincerely curious, which Robin would have claimed to be adorable if it hadn't been for the simple fact that he was emotionally occupied.

"No," murmured the smaller teen. "Sometimes it just helps to let the feelings out."

Conner tilted his head to the side just as Dick looked up to meet his gaze. Seeing the clone with such a puzzled expression, as well as his head put slightly to the side like that made a small smile appear on Dick's face. The acrobat removed his arms from his head and leaned back in the sofa instead, eyes turning to look at the ceiling.

"I'm confused," Superboy comments after minutes with silence only. The taller teen stood up from his seat on the sofa and glanced over at Robin whose masked eyes met his. "You just said that sometimes it helps to let your feelings out, but aren't you doing the opposite with this problem?"

Then Conner exited the living room, leaving Robin alone with his thoughts. With a long sigh, the acrobat slumped further down into the cushions. His cape lay thrown over the sofa's back, probably making him look shabbier than he already felt. He folded his hands over his slim stomach and looked up at the ceiling with a dejected expression.

Presently, being Dick Grayson _and_ Robin, the Boy Wonder, truly sucked.

More so, because Superboy, a clone who had only walked the earth for two years, was completely and utterly right about him.

°‡°

**Happy Harbour, 2012  
>May 25, 18:01 EDT<strong>

°‡°

"You have a date with _Marcus Dwerryhouse_?"

Artemis Crock gaped at Robin, who felt fairly uncomfortable that something like _that_ had come to the blonde's knowledge. He knew he shouldn't have mentioned that last name for Megan. If the press ever found out whom Marcus was taking out on a date (which would be Richard Grayson since Robin, obviously, wasn't much of a dater), then his friends would _know_ who he was. Not that he feared they would tell or use it against him, but if Bruce had been around he'd be _pissed_.

And he could not really blame him.

Robin rubbed his arm uncomfortably, not meeting his friends' eyes. He had now decided that Dick Grayson would definitely be wearing some sunglasses on his date tonight; it was the only way to be safe.

"Who's that?" Conner asked, his eyes resting on their archer who had both hands on her hips and her dark eyes plastered intensely on Robin. It made their youngest teammate cringe quite visibly.

"You don't _know_?" asked Artemis incredulously, briefly glancing over at the clone with a disbelieved expression. When all she received was a blank look, she groaned in irritation and turned her piercing eyes back to Dick. "He's one of the most _hottest_ guy in Gotham. His father, Arnold Dwerryhouse, is the owner of Gotham University, Gotham North, Gotham Academy _and_ Gotham Community College. Ergo, he's one of the richest men in Gotham. Of course, no one can compare to Bruce Wayne when it comes to the money ladder, but _still_, Marcus Dwerryhouse! Robin, _how_?"

Clearing his throat, Robin shifted his weight from his right foot to the left. How was he going to explain this? How was he going to avoid explaining that, well, Dick Grayson and Marcus Dwerryhouse had practically been shoved together? By no other than his future-date's mother, who only had partly accepted the fact that her son had a fetish for cute boys? Marion Dwerryhouse had, however, come to the conclusion that if her son _was_ going to date another boy then Richard Grayson – son to the most famous man in Gotham – was a great choice.

Though Dick had still yet to come to terms to what he was currently feeling for his ex-boyfriend (and presently: his _best friend_), he figured that trying out to date another person again – something he hadn't done for a month now – would be a good thing. If he was lucky, maybe he would finally forget those forbidden feelings he had never quite lost when it came to Wally West.

Of course, the only reason Bruce hadn't killed Marcus Dwerryhouse for even serving Dick a hug was the simple fact that Mr. Wayne and Mr. Dwerryhouse had to stay on good terms with one another. It was important for someone like Bruce Wayne to stay friendly with the likes of Arnold Dwerryhouse who was the educational pride of Gotham City. It would not be good for said billionaire's image if he started a feud with Arnold whose main goal was to keep Gotham's youth bright and full of knowledge.

"Let's just say that behind this mask…" Robin let a usual confident grin spread across his lips. "… I'm a lot better looking than you think."

The Boy Wonder then turned on his heels and walked away from the silent team. Neither of his teammates noticed how Wally's fists had clenched and that the red head was slightly vibrating. In fact, had they paid more attention they would have noticed that Wally West was practically seething with anger.

Pure and dangerous _rage_.

Meanwhile, Dick had hit the showers, oblivious to whatever his ex-boyfriend was now dealing with. Instead, the slender acrobat's thoughts were plagued by other matters. His mind was occupied thinking over his choice of agreeing to date Marcus Dwerryhouse, whom he knew next to nothing about personally.

Granted, Marcus was extremely good looking. The sixteen-year-old rich man's son had sandy blonde hair, which only went to just below his ears, complete with light blue eyes and flawless, clear skin. He had a very nice height too, and his smile had been on fairly many magazine covers.

Overall, he had been quite lucky when it came to appearance.

Then again, Marcus didn't have freckles, or red soft hair, or muscled upper-body and legs, all developed due to constant running and-

_Gah, stop that!_

Rapidly, Dick shook his head and then dived under the water that emitted from the showerhead. He could _not_ think like that, and he promised he never would. Because the days where he dated Wally West was over, and that was how it was supposed to be. Kid Flash was his best friend and that was exactly how it was going to stay.

Just… _friends_.

With an absent mind, Robin washed his body and hair minutely, before exiting the showers. He had just draped a towel around his waist when he looked up, for only to meet the teen hero known as Kid Flash. Said redhead had not bothered to take off his costume, though the cowl had been removed. He stood straight up, arms crossed and green eyes narrowed toward the shorter boy.

"Hey, Walls. Something wrong?" Robin asked, blinking confused at the redhead.

Kid Flash turned around. The Boy Wonder detected that he locked the door, before he returned to look at him again. One didn't have to be a detective's son to understand that _this_ young speedster wasn't going to let him leave _without_ a little chat. Apparently, Wally was troubled by something and Robin _knew_ he was going to figure out what quite soon.

"You're going on a date with _Marcus Dwerryhouse_?"

Robin sighed and copied his friend's actions by crossing his own arms. His facial expression showed pure irritation. "Haven't this question been asked already?" he said, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"Dude, I'm serious. You haven't dated in a month and you blamed it on the simple fact that Bats wouldn't let you anymore. Said he'd finally snapped and told you dating was off-limits for a long while. Back then, you didn't seem to mind too much and now, all of the sudden, you're going to date one of the richest boys in Gotham?"

With a roll of his eyes, Dick turned away from Wally and instead approached the bench where he had placed his set of clothes. It briefly dawned on him that he could currently be seen without any mask or shades. Luckily, it hadn't been Conner or Kaldur who had gone out to find him. In fact, he was somewhat surprised they hadn't showed up yet.

Maybe Wally had ordered them to stay away?

"Bruce changed his mind," Dick said simply as he fumbled through his bag. "He agreed and I agreed, ergo; I have a date tonight." There was something about the way Wally glared at him right now that made Dick feel pleased. Therefore he kept going. "I don't really see what's wrong with having a date, Wally. Last time I checked, you've had plenty lately. In fact, I never _did_ get to ask you how that date with Penny Harold went. Wasn't she _really hot_?"

Bitterness. He knew it was a fairly noticeable emotion expressed in his voice right now and he secretly hated himself for it. The Boy Wonder glanced over his shoulder to look at the other male. What he didn't expect was the clear _anger_ he found manifested on the freckled boy's face. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Wally was acting like he was… _jealous_.

"I didn't go out with her; I cancelled. Something you would have known if you'd paid more attention to your best friend instead of keeping your distance for two weeks," snapped Wally, a hint of sadness in his voice, though the anger was far more evident. "I know we've been somewhat busy lately, but I'm not stupid enough to believe _that_ is the only reason as to why we haven't had _one_ hang out throughout this week, _or_ that you don't call me back anymore."

"Gee Kid Mouth; did it ever occur to you that I have a life that _doesn't_ revolve around you?" Robin sneered. He had fully turned, his eyes boring into Wally's; the same deep blue eyes that had once looked up at him with nothing but pure adoration and affection. Well, that was before.

Their faces were now inches apart, both set of orbs narrowed toward one another. "That was _not_ what I meant. This guy is bad news, Rob. Snobby, selfish – he's a _brat_. Not to mention that even his _name_ is freaking stupid! Are you seriously going to waste your time playing interested?"

"_Playing_ interested?" snarled Dick. "What makes you think I'm _not_?"

"Dude, you seemed completely okay that Bats didn't let you date and now you're supposed to be _excited_ about it? I'm not some idiot, Robin. You don't even _like_ this guy."

Wally never saw the hit coming, but he sure felt it. Instinctively, the redhead placed his own hand onto the soreness of his skin, his face expressing pure shock. Dick had never hit him before. _Never _like _that_. When they sparred, yes; when they were play fighting, of course, but _never_ like this. Never like the Boy Wonder meant it.

Heck, Dick had actually used his _fist_.

It was a miracle he hadn't fallen to the ground by the abruptness of the younger boy's actions. Instead he stood tall as Robin grabbed his bag and left the locker room. The only sound heard was the dripping from the showerhead his best friend had used before their encounter. Never had Wally hurt this badly, but to his utter frustration it was not due to the hit, because as fast as he healed something like a punch didn't hurt at all.

There was something within him hurting right now, and that was the kind of pain Wally West had never liked dealing with.

* * *

><p><em>(1) - If you watch "Infiltrator" the exact moment Wally goes to school and when he goes home is there, as well as the name of his High School. It's actually called Keystone High, though it is located in Central City ;P<em>


	4. Green Eyes, Part: II

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice © DC

**Note: **Marcus Dwerryhouse, Arnold Dwerryhouse & Marion Dwerryhouse © MisressOfRobins.

**Beta:** song six!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 4 – Green Eyes<strong>

**Part II**

°‡°

**Gotham City, 2012  
>May 25, 19:30 EDT<strong>

°‡°

Bruce Wayne had heard plenty of times, from both Alfred and Richard, that he was a bit on the overprotective side. All right, so he was _very_ protective and had an unhealthy urge to dispose of every male that came a bit _too_ close to his precious son, which was unusually many. Granted, homosexuality was far from as shunned as it had been in the older days, but Bruce found it troubling how many males Richard had attracted toward himself.

After a while he'd come to a conclusion; his son was beautiful. _Too_ beautiful.

When he thought it over, it made sense. With pure, dark-blue eyes, fine, lithe body and a gorgeous smile it should say itself that Richard's appearance was of the popular kind. At least after he'd turned thirteen, which was around the time he had gotten the braces removed. Those had only been worn for a year, but it seemed some of the attraction had died somewhat then.

The point was, that Richard was a beautiful being and it was no surprise, really.

That didn't change his obvious dislike for it though. If only his son had been asexual. That certainly would've made his life a lot less worrying.

Currently, the Dark Knight was brooding in the living room, his eyes staring straight ahead and a dark aura practically surrounding whole of Wayne manor. Alfred was dusting further away, occasionally glancing over at the billionaire, before sighing and going back to his cleaning.

The butler of Wayne manor was tempted to make a snarky remark at his ward, but decided against it. Nearing Master Bruce when he was acting like that was like signing ones own death warrant. Not that Alfred ever had to worry about Bruce taking his rage out on _him_, but he would rather not have to deal with him either way. Not when Gotham's protector was in such a dark mood.

If Alfred had to be one hundred percent honest, he had to admit he wasn't too happy himself. Unlike what he'd felt when Dick was going out with Wallace, he was having a bit of a hard time dealing with this particular date.

And that wasn't _just _because the Dwerryhouse boy _hadn't_ humbly requested for Master Bruce's permission before asking his son out, which Alfred had always meant was _quite_ appropriate. Granted, he wasn't as old-fashioned as many his age, but there were some things an old man, like himself, felt necessary. Especially since Dick's fame could lead to dates that only wanted him for his money and looks. _And_ since the boy had recently broken off a relationship

It was quite easy to see that Marcus Dwerryhouse, behind the charming façade he put on, was spoiled and snobby, and Alfred highly doubted he was any good for young Master Richard. The only reason neither him nor Bruce had… _removed_ him as far away from Dick as possible was the apparent reason to keep on Arnold Dwerryhouse's good side.

In his silent mind, Alfred wondered what would happen if this date went _well_.

At this point Bruce was more at ease (if one could call it that) because there was a slight chance that Dick would reject the Dwerryhouse boy, _which_ the boy's father could _not_ blame on rudeness or loath toward his family from Bruce's side. It wasn't like Mr. Wayne would _force_ his son into having a romantic relationship with Marcus. Therefore, they were still on safe grounds.

However, if the date went just like both Bruce and Alfred feared, then Dick might start falling for young Marcus Dwerryhouse, which they knew would only lead to downright heartbreak.

With a long drawn sigh, the butler finally turned to look at the billionaire. "Master Bruce, no matter how much we both want to prevent this night, brooding will certainly not help," Alfred scolded, not caring that said man now looked up at him with a cold expression. "May I get you something to ease your nerves?"

"No."

Once again, Alfred sighed. Oh the joys of living with a brooding Bat.

"Okay, guys I'm leaving!"

The two men turned their attention to the living room's entrance as Dick came into sight. The black haired boy wore a hooded, black vest, firmly fastened on his slender body and with a crimson short-armed shirt underneath, complete with dark, black sunglasses and sneakers. "Alfred, have you seen my fingerless gloves? I think I put them here… somewhere?" asked the Boy Wonder as he glanced around in the living room.

"In fact I have, Master Richard," Alfred answered as he approached the fourteen-year-old. He pulled the crimson fingerless gloves out of his pocket and then gently handed them to the young teen. "How many times have I told you to keep your various clothes and accessories in your room, Master Richard?"

"Accessories? You make it sound like I have a lot of jewellery lying around," grinned Dick with an eye roll, before he took on the gloves. "Yeah, so Marcus will drop me off eleven o'clock, so I'll be home by then. Try not to bore yourselves to death without me, m'kay?" The young protégé continued, lifting up the glasses so the butler could see him winking.

"Certainly, Master Richard," said Alfred, though with a passive manner. "May I ask why you're wearing sunglasses?"

"Uhm, teen fashion, Alfred. You wouldn't understand."

Said old man raised an eyebrow at the young master, but when all he received was a smile, he casually shrugged it off. Overall, he had never understood teenagers and their choices of clothing. "You have a swell time then, Master Richard," said Alfred with an unimpressed look.

Warily, Dick glanced from Bruce to Alfred a couple of times, before he pursed his lips. As a mathlete he never had problems putting two and two together. Seeing his adoptive father and his grandfather figure _this_ displeased and he was about to go out on a _date_ – well, it was easy to understand that they didn't like the thought of him and Marcus spending some quality time together. Another equation they were, most likely, hoping would fail.

Dick sneered. "You two don't kid me one second, I _know_ that you both hate this, but I've decided it's about time I gave up on Wally, and if there's one way to do that it's to start dating again. So no matter what you have on your minds, keep holding it for yourselves. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I heard his car."

With determined steps, he strolled toward the entrance and angrily opened the door, only to come face to face with his date for tonight. Marcus was dressed in a black, thin jacket, purple shirt and loose, dark jeans. He blinked a bit and Dick felt his cheeks redden. He cleared his throat awkwardly and then put on an apologizing smile. "Sorry there, uhm, Marcus… Just having a bit of… a family discussion."

The blond haired male blinked once more, before he smiled toward Dick. "It's all right, no problem," he said and waved a hand absentmindedly. "You ready to go?"

Dick threw a brief glance over his shoulder, before turning back to look at Marcus. Said teen blinked once more, probably a bit puzzled by his date's rather odd behaviour. It eased somewhat when Dick smiled though and closed the door to Wayne manor behind himself. "Of course; anytime you are."

A hand was reached out toward him. Without any hesitation the Boy Wonder accepted it in his, though lips pursed somewhat when Marcus wasn't looking. Inside him something protested, like a light tug within his chest, but Dick ignored it wholeheartedly. To linger in the past was not good for anyone.

Both of them had made it clear; they were over, finished – finito. There would be no more Wally and Dick, the boyfriends.

_Just best friends_, reminded Dick as Marcus led him to his car in silence. _That is all we will be from now on and it's fine like that…_

"So, Dick, I've made reservations for us at Fox Gardens," Marcus said as he turned to look at the dark haired boy. "You up for dinner?"

To the young Dwerryhouse heir Dick's smile looked sincere and excited as he answered with a 'yes'. However, to someone who knew Richard Grayson, it would've looked false, but only if one took a very close look into the depths of his dark blue eyes. And Marcus Dwerryhouse was just not the kind of guy who could read into things – read eyes, read _feelings_.

"Buckle up!" announced the blond and Dick did. He didn't even throw a glance over his shoulder to check on the manor.

°‡°

**Central City, 2012  
>May 25, 18:30 CDT<strong>

°‡°

Green eyes watched as the fork poked slowly into the brown mass that had been meat loaf once upon a time, twisting and moving it around. Yet, no matter how hungry he was his appetite was _gone_. Wally could simply not understand what was wrong with him. Granted, he was beginning to understand that he was having some very problematic love issues, but that shouldn't affect his constant need for food.

For someone like him, it would be life threatening if he didn't get his appetite back soon. So why was it, that no matter how much he tried to convince himself that he needed to stuff something in his mouth, he just wasn't able to eat anything anymore? Maybe mentioning this to his uncle and aunt would be a wise choice.

"Okay, kiddo, _what's wrong_? You haven't touched your food!"

Speak of the devil.

With a solemn sigh, Wally looked up at his uncle Barry, face seeming so lifeless that said blond haired man was taken aback. His nephew was far too energetic to act this depressive. Or, at least _after _the redhead had moved in with him and Iris; before that, then maybe this expression wasn't too surprising. But that was a whole different matter though. Right now, there was something clearly wrong with the younger speedster, but with no reason to match.

And he was going to figure out why that was.

With a frown, Barry sat down beside his nephew who still poked the meal distantly. "Wally, you're not eating. Do I have to remind you how dangerous that is for you? Because I doubt you've forgotten," reminded the Flash as he eyed the younger male warily. "You _are_ going to tell me what's wrong, right?"

"Uncle B, I _would_ if I knew _what_ myself," Wally mumbled mournfully; he now had resorted to smash the meat loaf so it looked like some unappetising goo. Briefly, he pondered why he kept making what was supposed to be his dinner even more inedible.

Barry's eyebrows drew together, expressing his concern quite clearly. Never had he seen Wally so down. Not since… well, not since the recent period where he'd dealt with his abusive father and mentally ill mother. Still, there the reason as to why Wally had acted so depressed had been apparent. Now, Flash had big problems understanding what could bother his precious crime-fighting partner.

"Come on, kid. At least you've got to have a theory behind this," Barry prompted, now forcing a small, encouraging smile. He reached out and wrapped one arm around Wally's shoulder in a comforting manner, before he continued. "I don't really like the look on your face; it gives the word 'worried' a whole new meaning."

With a lengthy sigh, the redhead pushed his plate away. He crossed both arms on top of the tabletop and then let his chin rest on them. "I think that, maybe, I'm in love with Robin again," he finally said, his voice empty and his stomach knotting together as he said it. "Which would be a complete disaster. The dude's supposed to be my best friend now – _not_ potential boyfriend material. And it's only been, like, _three months_."

Barry put a finger under his chin, moving it slightly in a thoughtful manner. The frown had eased and the fastest man alive was now leaning more against his chair. "I see; at least now I know why you've lost your appetite. I went through the same when your Aunt Iris and I had a rocky period in our relationship. Maybe it's a speedster thing; I don't know. We could ask Jay, but it definitely won't help you any."

"Is there a point in here somewhere?" asked Wally with an unimpressed look on his freckled face.

"Yes, that what you're going through is normal. However, you still have to eat. I know the outcome if you don't and I think we both agree that would be a shame."

"How did you handle it?"

"Handle what?" Uncle Barry tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"How did you handle _the rocky period_?" Kid Flash enquired with some curiosity in his voice.

While crossing his arms behind his head, Barry leaned further into the chair and placed both feet on the table. Since Iris was working late, he figured he could get away with it for the time being. "It was a long time ago, kid, but as far as I can remember whenever Iris and I were having a hard time, there was just one thing I never allowed to happen," explained the older speedster, now with a gentle smile on his face.

"And that was?" Wally asked.

"To let go. I never let her go and never gave her up, because no matter how irritated we became, no matter how angry or disappointed we were when it came to the other, I knew the good qualities in your aunt was what made me love her." Flash chuckled when he felt Wally grimace a bit. He knew himself it sounded cheesy, but that was just how it was sometimes. "Wally, I don't know what situation you and Robin are in right now, but I recommend thinking through everything you know and feel when it comes to him. I'm pretty sure it'll help you more than you think."

The protector of Central then stood up, served his ward a ruffle of his red hair and then departed.

Wally looked after his uncle and bit his lip, chewing on it gently. He heard his stomach growl and its sound caused him to stand up. At a somewhat decent speed he fetched himself some homemade sandwiches, made by Iris beforehand. His aunt usually did things like that, mostly because she had become used to having a husband that ate more than a normal human being and a ward that ate constantly. Luckily, they didn't have economical problems.

The teen hero sat down again, now with seven sandwiches lying before him. He started to slowly munch on one, his mind drifting off to what Barry had said. As annoying as it could be at times, his uncle's suggestion was actually _wise_. After all, if there was one thing he needed to do, it was to sort out his own feelings.

First of, he needed to summarise this situation all up.

_He_ had broken up with Dick. Or, they had both agreed that something had been off about their relationship, but _he_ had brought the topic to the surface.

_Both_ had been okay with it for some time now. Granted, he had noticed Dick had felt rather down at least the first month and a half after their breakup, but that was understandable. It was hard to adjust going back to being _just_ best friends. _But_, then it had gotten better. They had started dating other people (him more than Dick, yes, but _still_) and everything had been fine.

The dating hadn't lasted all that long though due to all the problems with him and his parents. It had definitely taken its toll and he and Dick had grown much closer. He'd been fairly dependent on Dick and neither had really neared anyone else the exact same way afterwards. True, he had asked both Penny Harold and Rachel Trent from his class out on a date, but he had cancelled later on.

He'd blamed it on the fact that he really hadn't been up for anything but hanging around with Dick when he'd had the chance. However, now he wasn't too sure anymore. Maybe he just hadn't wanted to date anyone? Maybe the thought of being with his best friend had been so tempting that he had actually given up a date with the head cheerleader of Keystone High _and_ the Junior Prom Queen?

The more he thought over how he'd felt around Dick the last month the more the truth – _reality_ – was slowly making its way inside his head.

Damn it.

He had fallen for his best friend _again_. After three short months.

It was just the only explanation he could find and at the same time he was full of doubt. It wasn't like the last time he'd started to realise he and Robin had something _more_ going on between them.

Last time it had felt like his stomach held butterflies whenever the dark haired boy was near him. Last time, only the thought of touching Robin had made his cheeks redden somewhat and his heart leap. Last time, everything had been so new, so… so… _foreign_ that all feelings had been ten times stronger.

Now, it didn't feel like that.

When he sat here, in complete silence, and just listened to his heartbeat, he realised something. In his head, he already thought of Robin as his own. Deep down, he supposed he'd never _quite_ let go of him. Instead, he'd just put the feeling on hold and now that it resurfaced it was like he became… sad, _depressed_, because Dick wasn't near him the same way. What he thought of as _his_ wasn't close enough for him to protect, to cherish.

The fact that Robin now was out on a date with _another guy_. A guy that wasn't him. _That_ had to be the cause of all this.

Every sad feeling that had swelled up inside of him, every dark thought – it was because Dick wasn't truly _his_. Not the way he, apparently, wanted him to be.

"What big, stupid _soup of mess_, I've made," groaned Wally for himself as he smacked his forehead down into the tabletop; he swore he heard a crack. "Now what?" he then asked silently. "Let him go or… fight?"

"If you're considering whether to let go or fight the latter is recommended!"

The red haired teen's head snapped up and he rolled his eyes when he realised it was his uncle who had yelled from upstairs, possibly from his and Iris' bedroom. Pft, Barry had probably snuck away to watch football on the TV in their room for a change.

Briefly, Wally wondered if it was really _he_ who was _that_ predictable, or if it was this whole situation since it had been so easy for the older speedster to anticipate all this. Either way, Uncle Barry was right. Kid Flash had never been a quitter and he was not about to start _now_. Not when the prize was worth every struggle he probably had to face. But those trials, Wally would think of later.

Right now, he had a date to interrupt.

°‡°

**Gotham City, 2012  
>May 25, 21:31 EDT<strong>

°‡°

The food smelled delicious. Sure, as a billionaire's son – a billionaire that had _Alfred Pennyworth _as a butler, mind you – he was used to fantastic meals being served in his presence. But, Fox Gardens wasn't known for its good food for nothing, and it surely showed as his dinner was placed ever so neatly before him.

"It looks… great," Dick said as he glanced up at Marcus.

"One of the restaurant's specialities," the other teen answered. "You're going to love it, no doubt."

"Yeah, but how did you know I love chicken?"

Said chicken was rolled into stylish, swirling balls with small bacon pieces lying in the centre of the swirl. On the side there was Pasta del Parma and a salad, all complete with two small bowls of red and green pesto and bread that came with.

Marcus leaned back in his chair as the waitress placed his beef special before him. "I always do my research, Richard," he said with one of those charming smiles the media always went crazy over. "When you agreed to go out I wanted to make sure I was fully prepared, so that you… well, so that you, if I was lucky, wanted to do it another time."

A blush crept over Dick's cheeks as he glanced down in his lap. It felt nice to have a set of eyes on him again; eyes that clearly showed that they were interested in you, but even so Dick felt rather hesitant when it came to Marcus.

Richard John Grayson was far from _ignorant_. Marcus was another golden boy of Gotham, but unlike Dick, he didn't have any other identity. The Dwerryhouse heir didn't hide behind a mask and therefore what Gotham said about him was the truth of who he truly was, to a certain degree at least. So far, Dick had hardly met any rich people in Gotham that weren't self-cantered to some extent and Marcus could, for all he knew, be just playing around to make the media happy.

This had to be the scoop of the year, right? Dick Grayson, ward of the brilliant Bruce Wayne – dubbed 'the White Knight of Gotham' – dating Marcus Dwerryhouse, son to Gotham's father of education. Then again, no one besides their families knew of this date. And, Dick was wearing sunglasses so no one could really tell it was him. Also, Fox Garden forbade photographers and the like – in here, they were safe.

Without answering Marcus' question, Dick sent the other boy a small smile, before sticking his fork inside the chicken-ball.

It tasted great; just like his date had said it would.

They ate in silence for a while, both enjoying the taste of the well-prepared meal, before Marcus chose to speak. "Listen, uh, Dick…" he said, gaining the younger's attention. To the Boy Wonder's utter shock, Marcus had tangled their fingers together, both set of blue eyes looking into his own as they held hands over the table. "I know my mother practically shoved us together, but I… want you to know that I've had my eyes set on you for a long time. It isn't for my mom I'm doing this."

Dick nodded, silently wondering why holding hands with Marcus made him feel… uncomfortable. It was like they were a bit too small and… too smooth, too soft – never been used for any dirty work, because Marcus didn't do such. He was a rich man's son and _only_ a rich man's son. Work that required raw power and abusing of ones hands was probably not on the older boy's agenda.

"Don't worry, 'bout that," Dick was finally able to utter. "… I didn't agree for the sake of my… dad either. I did it because I wanted to."

That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't completely the truth either. If he'd been honest, he would've told Marcus that he was here, right now, at this very moment, because he was weakly attempting to get over his ex-boyfriend. He would've told him that no matter how much he'd tried he just couldn't get over said ex, and therefore he'd thought this was the only solution he had left.

Guilt swelled up in Dick as he glanced down at their intertwined fingers. How could he do this to another person? Sure, Marcus could probably get whoever he wanted and if he was like Alfred and Bruce seemed to suspect then he would most likely not care too much if this turned out wrong. But how could _they_ know that Marcus wouldn't get hurt if he rejected him?

All right, so both of them were good at just… _knowing_ things; whether it was a person's personality or other types of knowledge. But even Alfred and Bruce made mistakes and could that way Marcus was looking at him truly be _fake_? He was _Robin_, after all. Shouldn't he have been able to tell if that was the case?

"Excuse me, Marcus; I just have to use the restroom," Dick suddenly said, though he felt more like it was his subconscious speaking rather than himself. One thing was for certain though; he just had to get away for a bit. Some water in his face would be good right now.

With a forced smile in his date's direction, Dick stood up and left the table. He had briefly registered that Marcus had said 'sure', before his departure. It didn't take long before he spotted the restroom and, after ripping the door open and closing it behind himself, he marched up toward the sink.

Dark-blue, beautiful eyes stared at him; they looked tired, _exhausted_. They matched his emotions perfectly. With what felt like a pitiful groan, Dick turned on the sink and let water form in the palm of his cupped hands. Then he splashed is onto his face cautiously, mostly because he didn't want anything to spill on his shirt. Marcus was smart; he would be able to easily understand the reason for his trip to the restroom if he noticed water spots adorning his clothes.

He would know what he was feeling right now.

Stress.

The drops slid down his face, circled his chin and then dripped down and back into the sink as he leaned over, hands holding onto the edge. Dick wasn't even sure of his own claims anymore.

Over Wally? Yeah, he could _dream_.

Fooling himself had helped to a certain extent, and maybe he had been able to not be Wally's boyfriend for a while. However, things had gone straight back to like they were before. Like they'd been the first month after their breakup. His chest ached and at the same time he was so filled with guilt for _ever _agreeing to the stupid date with Marcus. The older boy shouldn't be on a date with someone who wasn't even interested.

Why couldn't he just… _stop thinking of Wally?_

"Because you're in love with him again, you _idiot_," sneered Dick so quietly that he was certain no one but himself would heard. He hadn't bothered to check if there currently was anyone else in the restroom, so it was better to be on the safe side.

What happened next, happened _fast_ and _unexpected._One moment he was looking into his own broken, guilty reflection and the next he'd been spun around, only to come face to face with Marcus for the second time that evening. This time he caught something within the older boy's eyes that made his stomach knot together.

"Marc, what are you do-"

Lips that pushed harshly against his interrupted him, and Dick was pressed up against the sink. For a moment he was too shocked to react, and a part of him was torn between being Robin or Dick Grayson at that very moment. Eventually (which probably was a couple of seconds afterwards) he made a loud, protesting noise in the back of his throat and tried desperately to pry Marcus off of him.

He held back, of course, because the other teen could _never_ know he was Robin and that he would make sure of. Marcus had researched him – he _knew_ Dick Grayson had attended dance lessons, not martial art classes. If he showed what knowledge he had of fighting, it would be too easy to understand whom he truly was.

There was no chance of fighting it.

"Stop!" he screamed as he knocked Marcus harshly in the chest, parting their lips somewhat. "What are you _doing_? GET OFF ME!"

Marcus didn't comply. To Dick's utter dread the taller boy trapped his wrists with his own hand and had dragged him harshly from the sink to the wall, where Marcus placed his leg abruptly between the Boy Wonder's. Said boy's face went completely red, not only by embarrassment but also due to the livid anger that surged through him.

Shock, fury, disappointment, _sadness_ – it all swelled up in him so much that Dick remained frozen. His whole body screamed for him to do what one of the best martial artists in the world could do, but he felt so much… _anguish_. Here he'd actually considered dating this jerk and now he was practically assaulting him.

"Marcus _stop_! You fucking asshole, get _off of me_!" Dick screamed, wriggling into the other boy's grasp on him. He wanted so much to hit him, to lash out in anger – but one thought kept him from it.

Bruce.

No one could know Bruce Wayne's ward was Robin the Boy Wonder. It would be too easy to solve the 'who-was-Batman' equation.

It was the only thought that kept him from throwing a furious fit as Marcus once again forced his tongue down his throat.

Tears flooded down his cheeks as the older teen whispered all dirty, _horrible _things into his ear.

Everything was about his body.

Everything was _wrong_.

And as Dick Grayson, he couldn't do anything to stop it. Because if this had ever happened to _just_ Richard, he wouldn't have been able to stop.

Richard couldn't fight this and Robin had to stay away.

_Wally… I'm sorry…_

Suddenly, too fast for even someone like _him_ to keep up, Marcus's pressure against his body was completely gone. Instead he heard a loud groan in pain from the other Gotham boy, causing him to look abruptly up in shock. First now, he realised that his eyes had been shut tightly by Marcus traitorous acts.

Said scum had been pushed up against the wall… by _Kid Flash?_

Richard was speechless. How could KF have known he was _here_? And more importantly that he had just been assaulted in the restroom?

"You stay away from him you… you worthless piece of _shit_!" snarled the yellow clad teen.

Once again, Dick found himself unable to utter a single word. Not only was he trying to comprehend that Marcus Dwerryhouse (whose family was one of the most respected in Gotham, mind you,) had tried to… _rape him_, but he also desperately attempted to understand how his best friend, the guy he _loved_ with all his might, apparently, had been able to come to his rescue.

Since he was Robin he handled the situation rather well, but he was still wobbly and was shaking horribly as he stumbled up on both legs. It seemed he'd slipped to the floor after Wally had ripped Marcus off of him. He had barely raised his body from the cold ground, before someone was at his side.

Then, all he knew was warmth. Warmth and _arms_.

Strong, safe… _perfect_ arms.

It smelled like KF.

It _was_ KF.

"You okay?" whispered the familiar voice into his ear. It tickled somewhat, but was still so soothing.

Dick managed a nod, before burying his face into the crook of Kid Flash's neck, dragging in more of his scent. It probably looked weird that Richard Grayson, famous ward of Bruce Wayne, would be hugging Kid Flash, the teen hero from Central, this tenderly. Yet, it didn't matter right now. Dick just wanted to hug the taller close; he just wanted to know that Kid Flash was _here_.

That Wally was back to holding him like this.

After what probably were some long drawn minutes, Kid Flash finally loosened his hold, but only enough for them to look into each other's eyes. Now that Dick's mind wasn't as clouded as before, it dawned on him that the redhead was shaking – _vibrating_ – in anger. This had affected Wally as much as it had him, if not more.

Mouths parted slightly, both ready to say something, but instead they were interrupted by a fierce growl.

The two set of eyes turned toward the source of the sound.

It was Marcus and he wasn't as unconscious as Kid Flash had intended for him to be.

"Well, well, so the ex-boyfriend you briefly mentioned when we first met was Kid Flash of Central, eh, _Dickie_?" The blond teen sneered. "I guess you have a habit of… attracting guys who're rather _special_, don't you little Grayson?"

Before either teen heroes could even try to understand what he had meant, they froze in shock.

One moment Marcus was there, the next… all Dick and Wally saw was the wall.

Marcus Dwerryhouse could no longer be seen.

He was _gone_.


	5. Green Eyes, Part III

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice © DC

**Note: **Marcus Dwerryhouse, Arnold Dwerryhouse & Marion Dwerryhouse © MisressOfRobins.

**Beta:** song six

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 5 – Green Eyes<strong>

**Part III**

°‡°

**Gotham City, 2012  
>May 25, 21:33 EDT<strong>

°‡°

Sometimes Dick wondered if he was doomed to live a crazy, abnormal life, even when he was Richard John Grayson. As Robin he could deal with a lot of things, but as Dick he had a certain normality factor he wanted to maintain. Unfortunately, trouble had this bad habit of following his every move. What had just happened was a fairly brilliant example of how twisted his life could become.

Moments ago, his date (who had tried to freaking _assault_ him), had stood before him and his redheaded ex, whom he _still_ happened to _love_ despite their agreement of just being best friends. Now, however, Marcus Dwerryhouse was _gone_. Or, at least not visible anymore, which had made both Wally and Dick's eyes widen in pure surprise.

Kid Flash's shocked expression was short lived though. Instead it was replaced by a face compressed in pain. An invisible force had shoved him up against the wall, causing a crashing sound to surge throughout the restroom. It made Dick cringe. He watched helplessly, purely frozen, as Wally's limp body slipped down from the wall and onto the floor.

For a moment, Dick thought his best friend lay unconscious, but he was proved wrong.

Wally was trying to raise himself.

"I don't think so, carrot head," snarled a voice. A familiar voice. Then, Wally was pressed down onto the ground again, gaining a loud groan in protest from the speedster. Something – no, _someone_ – was holding him down.

Someone that couldn't be seen.

"M-Marcus? Stop! What… What _are_ you?" stuttered Dick, still feeling so torn. He wanted to be Robin now. To help Wally, to pretend there hadn't been _anything_ going on between him and Marcus _at all_. However, he was trapped as Richard Grayson. He couldn't change persona now; he had to stay as the rich man's boy – the former acrobat whose only chance of protecting himself was by doing some flips and turns that he, supposedly, remembered from he was eight years old.

Suddenly, Marcus was visible again. But he was… _green_. He possessed a sickly looking, weird skin. If Dick hadn't been so clear minded in such situations he would've instantly concluded that Marcus was a _Martian_, but that thought was quickly pushed aside. This green skin looked so different and… the other Gotham boy now had a _tail_. What in the world was _going on_?

Swiftly, said green skinned teen moved away from Kid Flash. Within seconds he stood before Dick who backed up against the wall, eyes narrowed toward Marcus. True, he was Dick Grayson at the moment, but even a Grayson could be brave enough to not quiver under an opponent's gaze.

"What, Dick? You're not fond of green?" asked Marcus with a mocking tone, though anger was quite evident within his voice. "Neither are my parents. They've done everything in their power to never let _anyone_ know what I truly am. Because what would their _friends_ and, for not to mention Gotham in general say if they found out that the famous Marcus Dwerryhouse is a freak? A victim of cruelty on its worst?"

The shorter teen chose to remain silent. He was too speechless to utter a single word; too furious to decide whether to act upon his Robin instincts or to do his best to keep his own secrets for himself. The fact that _Kid Flash_ had showed up to save Dick Grayson was iffy enough; if he started to act a little _too_ calm, a little _too_ out of what was a rich son's normal ways of acting – he would make this even more suspicious.

"It was such a stupid kind of accident, really," Marcus spoke, gaining Dick's attention once more. "My dad and I were always interested in science. So one day when I was nine, he decided to bring me along to one of the labs in Gotham City. This lab was founded for the mere purpose to find ways for humans to obtain some of the same abilities that various animals, birds and reptiles possess. It's ironic, really, that I happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. A chemical they had developed was dropped over me by accident. Naturally, my father freaked out, 'got me checked by every brilliant doctor available."

A cold laugh escaped him, which made Dick's stomach knot itself together again. It seemed to do that a lot around the Dwerryhouse heir. "They said I was fine, Dick," he sneered, his face now closer to the blue eyed boy, whose teeth grit together by the urge of punching said face away. "They said that nothing unusual had happened; called the chemical a failure. Of course, it only took a week before they were proven wrong. My dad was too ashamed of what I'd become to try to get any help. Word would come out, so I remained like this."

"… like _what_?" snarled Dick as he felt a tail wrap around his middle.

"Like a chameleon, like a lizard – like many reptiles combined. I can blend in with any form for environment and maybe you haven't noticed, but I have a tail. I also happen to be a lot stronger than ordinary humans, thanks to side effects. Luckily enough, my appearance hasn't changed much, if we exclude my green skin, three-fingered hands and tail. I learned to master my new abilities enough to give myself the same sort of appearance I'd always had. But it's still just a mask though, because this is the _real_ me."

The gleam in Marcus' eyes made Dick's heart throb painfully within his ribcage. He had seen it before. After all, the Boy Wonder had encountered countless of criminals and many possessed that exact same look in their eyes.

Thirst, pain – _anger_. Together they formed insanity.

Because that was Marcus had to be – _insane_.

The hold around Dick tightened, and the dark haired boy started to wriggle. He wanted out of this madman's hold; it made him want to barf. It felt so wrong. And Wally, he could be seriously injured.

Useless. That was what he was, at least right now.

"I told you to stay away from him!"

To Dick's shock, Marcus was suddenly pushed away from his vision. Another groan in pain was heard in the restroom, but this time it wasn't Wally's voice. Dick looked up and realised that his best friend was by his side again; an arm wrapped around him protectively and his emerald green eyes staring intensely at the foe who now was glaring up from his spot on the floor.

"A bit confident aren't you, carrot head?" Marcus sneered, blue eyes shining with hatred toward the other metahuman. "I can't wait to hear how _you two_ got involved. But first…" Slowly, Marcus stood, his long, reptile tail swishing from side to side. "… I think I'm going to make sure carrot head is out of my way."

Faster than either Dick or Wally had anticipated, Marcus threw himself at the speedster, causing the redhead to collide against the sink. Wally let go of a loud scream in pain, before he lashed out with a punch, hitting Marcus directly in the jaw. The reptile-like boy stumbled back, but only enough for Wally to get on his feet again; then they were against each other once more, punches being thrown around like crazy.

Then, with dangerous, inhuman strength, Marcus pushed Kid Flash through the restroom door. The sounding crack made Dick's heart leap and he reacted – purely on instinct. He threw himself at Marcus, arms around the green boy's neck in an attempt to choke him, but the other teen was too fast and Dick too unprepared for the upcoming. Before the Boy Wonder could even blink, the green tail had hoisted him up by his neck.

"Dick, Dick, Dick. It's not polite to interrupt someone when they're busy," sighed Marcus with an irritated frown. He watched as the smaller boy clawed and wriggled into the hold he had on him. A little tighter and Marcus knew he would strangle the younger boy. He restrained himself though, because he wanted that addicting body that belonged to Richard Grayson. And what Marcus Dwerryhouse wanted, he got. That was how his life had always been and how it was going to continue to be.

What Marcus hadn't anticipated was that he had left himself completely open. Before he knew it, Kid Flash was back; the redhead threw himself at him again. Each and every punch served was so fast that Marcus didn't have time to recover from them.

For a moment, Wally was sure he was going to beat the guy unconscious and with all the rage that filled him he knew he wouldn't stop until that was exactly what happened. But, abruptly came the green tail. It curled around him and tossed him into the wall again. The pain surged through him and Wally groaned loudly, his eyes shutting tightly as he tried to catch his breath.

It couldn't go in like this. He would lose if that tail kept tossing him around. He wasn't indestructible like Superboy or stronger than average like Kaldur. Granted, he had his speed and his training – for not to mention, _experience_ – which Marcus lacked. Yet, being thrown around like a ball slowed him down, made him weaker.

And Dick, he couldn't keep standing here. The lunatic had been seconds from strangling him!

As he dodged the tail and the punches that lashed for him, Wally got an idea. He could kill two birds with one stone.

Quickly, faster than he'd gone all evening, he snapped Dick up in his arms and ran.

He moved until they reached a dark alley, a hundred metres from Fox Gardens. There he let his best friend down onto the ground. "Get away, get dressed and let's take him down together," instructed Wally, panting slightly.

"Wall-"

"He'll think I brought Dick Grayson home and that Robin is handling trouble in his city. It's perfect, now _go_."

Then Kid Flash was off again, not bothering to see whether Dick listened to him or not. He didn't get far though. He had barely run ten metres before a car was thrown right above his head, causing him to slip to the ground. Then he felt a tail around his leg.

Once again, he was tossed into the air, for so land harshly onto the pavement of Gotham. Screams were hard from the various people on the street and as Kid Flash looked up he met the angry, blue eyes of Marcus Dwerryhouse. "Where is he?" growled the other teen furiously. "Where did you take him?"

"None of your business!" Wally snarled as he stood up, warily readying himself in case the green tail once again would lash out toward him.

It didn't though. Instead, Marcus walked toward him, his steps slow and dangerous. "You're going to tell me where he is, carrot head, or I'm going to squeeze the living breath out of you! He's _mine_, and whatever a Central boy is doing here for him I'm going to find out, you hear me? Now, stand still so I can squash you slowly and painfully."

"Pft," Kid Flash snorted, his eyes narrowed. "The day I lose to an unknown bad boy with parental issues and green skin is the day I quit running." The speedster straightened his red goggles, eyes narrowing further. "Try catch me, lizard face!"

"Quit running, huh?" Marcus chuckled, his eyes gleaming evilly. "I can arrange that."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

The reptile-like foe barely had time to raise his gaze before something stuck onto his chest. He looked down, his eyes having just enough time to widen before an intense pain shot through his ribcage. Marcus screamed and backed away so fast that his legs couldn't keep up. He fell to the ground, his arms instantly wrapping around his heavily burnt chest.

A birdarang.

When he glared up he was met by a familiar figure. Any man or woman of Gotham would know who he was. He had understood that by just looking at the advice in his chest.

"Of course, Carrot Head and Bird Boy – forgot you were best mates," Marcus snarled in-between gritted teeth. "I should have seen this coming."

Robin glared at him, his pose tense. Had the green skinned teen not been so filled with rage, or the endless desire to crush the two sidekicks to bloody pulps, then maybe he would have realised that the Bat's protégé was acting out of character. Maybe he would have seen that instead of being playful, instead of trying to creep the villain out with his echoing laugh, the Gotham sidekick only glared. His jaw was clenched and his fisted hands expressed pure fury and hatred.

"Marcus Dwerryhouse," spoke the acrobat, his eyes narrowed. "If you don't want to get your sorry ass thrown in jail, I suggest you stop wrecking the streets of Gotham and leave Kid Flash alone. I doubt your snobby father would like to know you're destroying the very town he's used years to better the education of, or what papa boy?"

An inhuman growl escaped Marcus as he lunged. Dick, naturally, leaped up into the air, throwing a kick at Marcus' back as the reptile-boy dashed for him. What the Boy Wonder didn't expect was for the taller teen to abruptly turn, swirling his tail around the acrobat's foot. It then tossed Robin to the ground, which caused him to scream in pain.

Then Marcus', long, slimy tail wrapped all around his slender body. Robin barely had time to clear his mind for what had happened before he was lifted up and brought toward Marcus. The domino-masked eyes glared heatedly, knowing that using his strength to wriggle would do him nothing. He would have to use one of his smoke bombs, but the fact that Marcus hadn't thrown him away once again made it apparent he had something to say. Robin chose to remain put for now.

"I wonder what would happen if I just squeezed the guts out of you, hm Bird Boy?" Noticing that Kid Flash was about to move, Marcus instantly turned his head, glaring heatedly. "One step, Carrot Head, and your little buddy is toast. Trust me, my tail is just as fast as your speed, so unless you want to see his insides on the sidewalk I recommend that you stay where you are."

"Why are you doing this, Dwerryhouse? Last time I checked you were a civilised rich kid, not a crook. I had never imagined being a villain was so high on your priority list!" Robin said, though he knew far too well what was wrong with Marcus. He was egoistic, temperamental, self-centred, but above all he was treated unfairly by his parents. Nevertheless, the hate for this male was still there.

No one treated him that way, treated _Wally_ that way. _No one_.

Marcus was like a reptile, metahuman bully. Parents were always at fault, _almost_, but it still couldn't be helped.

"I'm doing this because I _want_ to, Robin Hood. Now, let's see how far I can thro-"

Suddenly and out of nowhere came an arrow. It pierced into the green foe's skin, causing a loud scream to emit from said reptile-like creature. The hold on Robin loosened and the Boy Wonder threw a smoke bomb. It exploded in Marcus' face, making him fall to the ground while clutching his arm in pain.

Angry blue eyes, which both Kid Flash and Robin felt had gotten more slit pupils by the minute, turned to glare at the new approached figure.

In only a matter of seconds, the two protégés had ended up beside one another, metres from their foe. They turned their gazes as well, both curious as to who had come to their rescue. What they saw made their eyes widen.

When an arrow had appeared, Kid Flash (with a mind far faster than any other human) had immediately thought it could be Artemis. She lived in Gotham, didn't she?

But it wasn't.

It was…

"Ro-_Red Arrow_?"

Said archer was standing straight up, arrow pointed firmly at Marcus, and masked eyes narrowed. "You move a single muscle and your reptile skin will be completely covered in high-density, polyurethane foam. I doubt your daddy dearest will appreciate witnessing the extra help from the police to remove that from you. It's going to be humiliating enough going to Arkham."

The Dwerryhouse heir's eyes flickered from side to side, obviously trying to think of a way to escape. However, he saw none. Instead he settled with glaring at the arrow, as if Roy loosened his grasp on it just a little, he would charge. And Red Arrow doubted it was to give him a friendly hug.

Slowly, the archer stepped forward, until Kid Flash and Robin were by his side. Without removing his gaze from the newly defeated foe, Red Arrow said: "I was in the neighbourhood, so I thought I'd stop by before he wrecked _all_ of Gotham."

"Yeah, well, glad you were," Kid Flash answered, his face passive. Then, before Red Arrow and Robin could say anything he walked toward the reptile-boy. Marcus, of course, knew that he couldn't move even a muscle due to the arrow currently pointed at him. Therefore just glared up as the redhead stepped up before him.

Then, without any forewarning, Wally punched the blond in the face harder than he'd ever punched someone; naturally, some super-speed was involved. Marcus' head flew backwards and he lay there, motionless. Kid Flash had studied his uncle countless of times, so punching someone unconscious with one lunge of his fist was no big deal. As long as one was close enough.

Warily, Red Arrow lowered his bow. The other teens were aware of his raised eyebrow, but it was ignored. With a face that Robin could honestly say he had never seen on Wally's face, the redhead approached him.

Their eyes locked.

Or, as much as they could with Robin wearing his mask.

"You okay?" Kid Flash asked. He sounded so empty, so… so… _far_ from everything the speedster stood for.

It made Robin's heart sink.

"I'm fine," Dick responded with a tired sigh. "Though, I could've been better. So much better."

The Bat's protégé then turned, his back the only thing that met his closest friends. He felt Red Arrow's piercing gaze, but nothing from Wally. As far as he knew, the redhead had gone into an emotionless state. Something that didn't suit him, and Dick, he was far too tired to try to figure out why his best friend was acting this way.

"Make sure the police gets him, will you? I… I need time to think."

And then, after releasing his grappling gun, he was off. The Boy Wonder didn't know that green eyes followed him until he was out of sight's reach; neither did he know his best friend's true intentions for showing up this evening. Wally suspected Dick would ask sometime, but right now – the dark haired boy obviously wanted to sort out his thoughts.

A hand placed itself on his shoulder, causing Kid Flash to glance up into Roy's face. The other redhead's expression said more than a thousand words. That intense stare worked even if he wore a mask. "What happened today?" asked the archer, his eyebrow rising slowly by the younger teen's aloof attitude. It certainly wasn't like Kid Flash to act like that.

"It's a long story," sighed Wally.

"I was finished for the night anyway. Coffee?"

Green eyes glanced up, their owner nodding his head tiredly. "Sounds good around now."

°‡°

**Gotham City, 2012  
>May 26, 09:32 EDT<strong>

°‡°

Dick was grounded. Or at least, Wally suspected he was. The speedster could hardly imagine what kind of trouble he was in, or at least what a dreadful discussion he had, most likely, been forced to take part in with Batman.

Sure, the Boy Wonder was probably more than used to how the Bat handled things and maybe the billionaire didn't really blame Dick at all, but the grounding was probably to keep his son out of anyone's reach. For the first time since he got to know about Bruce's issues with Dick dating, Wally could see the Bat's logic.

It wasn't everyday your ward's date turned out to be a new foe in Gotham City. The freckled boy feared that Batman would never let anyone near Dick in a romantic way ever again. After all, Gotham's protector had been extremely overprotective _before_ the whole business with Marcus Dwerryhouse (who last time Kid Flash checked had been thrown into Arkham).

To say the reptile-boy's parents were displeased was a nice way of putting it. Wally wouldn't be surprised if they announced that he was hereby disowned. The dude had a little sister if he was not mistaken, so at least the family business wasn't _completely_ ruined. Their pride was another story.

Sighing, Wally made his way up toward the manor. It stood majestically like usual, though still flashing of that scary feeling most people probably got whenever passing or entering it. The Wayne household was pretty to look at and once upon a time it probably had seemed welcoming. Now, it had a scary resemblance to various haunted houses Wally recalled seeing in movies.

And here lived the love of his life.

The speedster bit his lip as he walked toward the door. Before this whole deal with Dwerryhouse, _before_ he had started realising his feelings for Dick were back – then maybe he would've run up to the entrance. Now, however, he chose to walk normally, mostly to delay what he knew he had to face.

Really, he couldn't decide what he dreaded the most. Seeing Bruce Wayne, or spilling his feelings for the man's adoptive son.

Having a talk with Roy over coffee had felt good. As usual, the archer acted like a big brother toward him. A snarky, passive big brother, yes, but a brother nonetheless. Roy had been understanding and directly told him that everyone on the planet made the wrong decision once in a while. If he wanted correct the mistake he'd done by ending his relationship with Dick, then he would have to push away all hesitation and fear. He would have to approach his best friend with dignity and determination.

So, no matter how angry Bruce would be when he showed up Wally would stop at nothing to see Dick again. He had to tell him exactly what he felt – to let him know that he had his heart, now and probably forever. At least if this bubbly feeling didn't vanish.

Determined and firm, Wally rang the doorbell. He waited for only a minute, before it was opened. As expected it was Alfred who met him, the old man's eyes only widening slightly by his appearance. Apparently, the butler hadn't expected him as much as the other way around. Wally could understand why. Being the ex-boyfriend of Dick maybe wasn't the greatest position to be in at Wayne Manor at this point.

"Master Wallace, what a surprise," said Alfred in his usual proper tone. "I was not aware you had an appointment with Master Richard."

Appointment. Wally felt like cringing. It sounded like he should've made a phone call before even being allowed inside. "He… I… didn't tell him I was coming. It's sort of a surprise visit, because… I _really_ need to talk to him, Alfred. It's very, very important."

Green eyes glanced up at the old man; previously they'd been preoccupied with watching his own feet. The redhead had this sinking feeling that Bruce wasn't the only one who wanted to keep Dick from him. And Alfred who had been so supportive, so... so _happy_ for them and everything.

"Master Dick is upstairs on his balcony. Master Bruce is not home, so I recommend you saying whatever you feel the need to say as fast as you can, Master Wallace." A smile made its way to the butler's mouth, causing Wally's heart to leap up in his chest. "Though, since it's you, I suppose that will be no problem. Am I right?"

"Definitely!" responded Wally, his smile brilliant. "Thank you, Al! I owe you one!"

Then he sped through the manor, until he came to a room he knew belonged to Dick. After their second date, Wally had been introduced to his 'play room'. It held a lot of various tech devices the redhead could not even begin to understand, as well as a pool table and a home cinema. Naturally, Wally had been too excited for words about it. Dick, on the other hand, had been more thrilled to show him the big balcony that was linked to the room by glass doors. It was beautiful.

Though nervous, Wally did not hesitate as he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. Silently, he slipped inside. His green eyes instantly landed on the back of the boy that always made his heart beat faster. Dick, from where he was standing, seemed to be leaning over the railing. Wally was certain those eyes gazed out in the air, probably with a magnificent view of Gotham City.

Since the sun was shining and the sky was blue, Wally supposed it was a nice day to chill on the balcony.

As expected from a boy trained by the world's greatest detective, Dick instantly noticed him when he closed the door behind himself. The billionaire's son had glanced from behind his shoulder. Blue eyes widened slightly by his approach, watching him intensely as he made his way across the room and thereafter stepped onto the balcony – all in normal speed. He figured that using his special abilities around now was not suiting.

"Hey," breathed Wally; they now were only a metre from one another.

Silence formed between them, only the chirping birds in the garden making any sound. Then, Dick turned so he was only resting one arm on the railing and opened his mouth. "Hey yourself."

_No 'get the hell away from me' speech? Well, so far so good_, thought the redhead.

Hesitantly, Wally walked up so he was standing beside the dark haired teen. He leaned his weight onto his left shoulder, the right arm holding loosely at its opposite. Their eyes locked, though only for a moment before Dick looked away, his blue eyes – those beautiful, beautiful eyes – set on the sky once more.

The speedster didn't know how much time passed, nor did he care. He just looked at Dick, the boy he had, for reasons he now had problems understanding, let go. He studied him, admired him. For each minute that passed he felt even more stupid because he could even have considered that this – this perfect being before him – was not the one.

With a sinking heart, Wally finally turned away. Maybe Dick was too perfect. Maybe… Dick deserved something far more.

Maybe…

"I didn't like him, you know," Dick said, breaking the silence. This perked his companion's attention greatly. Wally briefly noticed how Dick's body tensed and how his eyes closed for a moment, before opening again. "I tried though, because… It would've made it easier. Would've made my life in general easier. Or so I thought at the time. I guess that my life is as far from normal as ever."

"Do you want it to be?"

Dick turned his head, their eyes locking once more. The Boy Wonder looked thoughtful for a long time before he answered. "I don't know. Maybe a part of me does, or at least want it to be less complicated."

Silence emitted again, Wally being the one who looked away this time. The silent breeze played with his red hair for a while, until Dick spoke up. "Walls, why did you show up the other night? I never told you… where I was going, because I couldn't have. Marcus was the one who had made the reservation. Overall, I'm just curious as to why you showed at all? Dude, you haven't bugged me, have you?"

"… What? Isn't bugging the same as showing affection in yours and Batsy's book?"

That comment was just too much. Hearing that, as well as the word 'affection', just caused a big smile to appear on his lips. He chuckled and reached out to push Wally in the shoulder. Calling the speedster an idiot was very tempting, but instead Dick just let his hand rest there, comfortably on his best friend's broader shoulder. Then their eyes met again and something stirred within them both.

Something they couldn't really describe.

But it was something. Something warm, something… _good_.

"Wally, why did you come? Why were you… _there_?"

Subconsciously, the redhead moved closer. Dick's hand remained on his shoulder, only the arm bending lightly the closer Wally moved. "Trust me, I had no idea I would walk in on that lowlife bastard forcing his tongue down your throat. I just… had something _really_ important to tell you and I… I honestly wanted to say it to you while _he_ was there, because…" Wally stopped himself, his cheeks going _slightly_ red. "… because, I guess, I was sort of… kind of…"

"Yes?" asked Dick, an eyebrow rising.

"… _Jealous_, okay? I admit it! I was freaking _jealous_, you happy now? I was mad as hell because I automatically thought that reptile-asshole-boy was clawing his ugly hands all over something that was…" Wally looked reluctant.

"That was…?" Dick urged, a small smile making its way to his lips.

"… _mine_."

To be honest, the young teen hero had no idea what came over him. If someone would ever ask (if someone would ever know of this conversation at _all_), Dick wouldn't have an answer to what he was thinking after hearing Wally utter that one word. His arms flung around the redhead's neck and without any hesitation he pressed their lips together. It felt sloppy and sort of painful because their teeth clashed rather hard, but as that light pain subsided they melted into the kiss.

Eyes closed tightly and Wally brought the smaller body toward himself. Lost in the overwhelming feeling of having Dick so close again, he pressed the boy up against the railing, hands moving to grasp each side of it; he had trapped the acrobat, though if Dick had wanted he doubted it would've been a problem for the Boy Wonder to escape.

Dick sighed pleased through his nose, grabbing the back of Wally's head to pull him down. He wanted to taste those lips forever, wanted to kiss away all pain, all regret, all _sorrow_ of letting this wonderful, wonderful guy let him go.

Wally was his best friend, his boyfriend, his love, his _everything_.

God, he had missed those freaking _lips_.

"Wally," moaned Dick silently as they parted, only slightly to catch their breaths. "Never… let's never…"

The brunet didn't have to finish that sentence, because Wally knew far too well what he meant, what he needed to hear. "_Never_," whispered the speedster as he kissed Dick's closed eyelids. "_Never_, not _ever_ again."

And Wally West meant it.

The speedster never wanted this to end. He never wanted to go through those months where he had assumed his love was one-sided. He never wanted Dick to be out of arm's reach. He never wanted to be without _this_.

Bust most of all, he never wanted to see Dick in the arms of another.

So when Dick motioned his head down to meet his lips again, fingers curling into his hair in the most comfortable way it ever could, Wally knew that making the same mistake twice was just not going to happen.

Seeing green once was more than enough for him.

* * *

><p><em>Sooo… can you say abnormal date much? xD I know, I know. Some of you probably went – WTF? – last chapter when I wrote the last sentence. But before you all go 'what the hell, dude?' on me. I want to say this: this is freaking DC universe! I mean, <em>_**this**__ right here is something that is more believable than a normal date with an ordinary rich guy._

_Besides, as I saw it I had a choice._

_One, make incredibly cliché date where Wally storms in, claiming Dick as his own and start wrestling with a completely normal, spoiled rich dude (with good looks).** Or**__ I could make the spoiled rich dude (with good looks) into a mutant freak, which would make him fit into the DC universe perfectly. He would be insane, he would be temperamental and he would be uniquely creepy and want Dick as his little sex toy._

_Needless to say, I went with the second idea xD Hopefully people think it was okay, though I'm a bit hesitant as to if I managed to do the fighting scenes good. It's probably easier for the animators to animate them but a whole other deal to __**describe**__ them._

_It would be much appreciated!_


	6. Definitely Maybe

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice © DC

**Note: **Marcus Dwerryhouse, Arnold Dwerryhouse & Marion Dwerryhouse © MisressOfRobins.

**PS:** Currently Un-betaed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 6 – Definitely Maybe<strong>

°‡°

**Central City, 2012  
>May 28, 15:35 CDT<strong>

°‡°

To be honest, Wally knew that the two of them getting together again would be no easy walk in the park. Since they had broken up once, the redhead could imagine that Bruce would want to talk to him for… how many times? Or maybe it was closer to _threatening _him, rather than _talking_. Nevertheless, he hadn't expected _this_. And, needless to say, he was quite shocked when he got home and found Bruce Wayne by his aunt and uncle's table, in the company of Iris and Barry no less.

They were drinking coffee and seemed to have been having quite a casual, ordinary conversation before he stepped inside. He blinked rapidly by the view that met him, not believing what he saw. The fact that his Uncle Barry and _Bruce_ _Wayne_ were close to being considered friends, _that_ had long since been removed from the 'things that shock me' list. However, Wally could honestly say he had never imagined he would see Bruce at his home, talking to his aunt and uncle like they were having a tea party.

So yes, it took about a quarter second for him to realise that maybe he should have taken Chandler's offer to go with the guys to the arcade.

Luckily for Wally he had, due to brilliant science, been granted some very special abilities. It took him seconds to come up with an idea. A feeble idea, but an idea nonetheless.

"Hi, guys! You know I was just about to tell you that I'm going to Scott's place to study for our world history test!" Wally said hurriedly, before turning toward the door. "So… I'm just going to-"

"Wally, had you planned that you would have called before coming home."

Damn, his Aunt Iris for being so observant!

Slowly, the freckled teen turned, his whole body tense and practically shrinking under the attention he received. With reluctant steps he moved toward the kitchen table. His eyes were going nervously from his aunt, to his uncle and… Wally gulped… _Bruce Wayne_, whom definitely was scaring him now more than he'd _ever_ done.

Why was he more afraid now? Well, mostly because the billionaire was acting _calm_. He hadn't sent him _one_ dirty look, not _one_ little hint of a threat could be found in the Wayne's expression. It was like Bruce had _accepted_ him going back to being his son's boyfriend. But that was impossible. Wally West knew more than people tended to think, and if there was one thing he was aware of it was the overprotective nature of the Batman.

An overprotective nature he held for one person and one person only. His pride and joy in life: Richard John Grayson.

Let's face it. When someone only had _one_ person that was his whole world, it meant that the overprotective nature was a thousand times bigger with that someone, rather than a person with many loved ones.

Bruce didn't fool Wally for one second. He _had_ to look at him as more of a threat than ever before; the Dark Knight was just trying to hide it.

His aunt made a hand gesture toward a free chair, neatly placed between her and Barry's own chairs. With a wary expression on his face, the teen hero sat down in-between his relatives. Silently Wally wondered what the hell was going on, but decided that the longer they _didn't_ speak the better.

"Wally, Bruce is here to discuss… uhm, your _relationship_ with Richard," Iris informed, glancing at her nephew in a far too calm way for said speedster's liking. Had she no idea that this man could silently plan to assassinate him in his sleep? Her beloved nephew was in great danger here! He most definitely would have to inform her whom she could and could _not_ trust of his uncle's acquaintances.

"Discuss… it?" Wally asked, his tone somewhat curious. That was an interesting choice of words indeed.

Bruce's eyes landed on him, before he turned to look at Barry. His face was passive, emotionless when he said: "Do you mind if I talk to him in private?"

Oh no. Private? _Private_? He could absolutely _not_ talk to Bruce Wayne in private! Surely Uncle Barry had to see that it would take this man _one single second_ and he would be dead; as in never returning from the grave dead. Or, maybe not completely deceased but seriously lacking every kind of limb and/or organ that Bruce saw as a threat toward his little Richard! And that Wally knew right now would be the most painful experience _ever_.

_Calm down, West. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…_ thought Wally, before looking up at his boyfriend's father. _Yeah, he looks scary, he __**is**__ pretty scary and damn he will__** not**__ hesitate to hurt you but you've got one thing – you can outrun him. Just be calm. Don't encourage him to catch you._

Why did it suddenly feel as if he was thinking of a dangerous animal? Like a bear, or a lion? Maybe it wasn't that weird when Wally thought it over. Both mama bear and mama lion didn't like it when their cubs were in danger. And if Bruce was the mama bear, then Dick was his little cub and… Wally was the threat. How nice.

Helplessly, he watched as Barry shrugged and half-heartedly agreed. Though Wally could detect that his uncle didn't particularly _like_ leaving him alone with Bruce, (probably because he too knew how overprotective and dangerous the billionaire could be when it came to his little Richard) they were teammates. And, since that was the case the Flash had to show his trust in Batman. A trust he did kind of have, but felt was wobbling a bit due to the topic at hand.

Once his aunt and uncle had left the living room, Bruce's gaze was on him again. To be honest, Wally wasn't completely sure if it had ever moved from him. But, since he himself had been busy watching sorely as his beloved family _abandoned_ him, he assumed Bruce had as well. Probably because he was satisfied he had his aunt and uncle fooled.

Hesitantly, the fastest boy alive raised his gaze. He gulped when he saw the coldness of those dark orbs. Just looking into them was _torture_. How could Dick possibly feel _comfortable_ with this man? Sure enough, Robin was the only being Bruce seemed to ever show downright _care_ for, excluding Alfred, but _still_ – Kid Flash could just not fathom how his boyfriend survived living with this guy.

And here he thought Dick just couldn't become more amazing in his eyes. Guess he was wrong.

To the billionaire's surprise (judging by the slight raise of his eyebrow), Wally was the one who spoke first. "Listen, Mr. Wayne," he said, feeling awkward by referring to the Batman with that name. "I know that I messed up the last time Dick and I were in a relationship and I'm very, very sorry for that, but I _promise_ that what happened won't repeat itself. Dick and I are very happy now and I don't want to ruin that."

Silence fell over the kitchen and the speedster looked away from Gotham's number one vigilante. However, he quickly changed his mind and decided to stare right back. If he was going to get Bruce to accept that he and Dick were once again a couple, then he would have to do the same as he did last time – show determination, show respect and above all show that he was willing to stand up to _anything_ (that's right, even _Batman_) to keep Dick.

And he did. Wally stared straight into those dark eyes, his own narrowing somewhat, but not enough to be taken as a challenging sign. Seriously, he had almost lost Robin completely _once_, he would _not_ go through that again. True enough, they were still young and they were still learning, but he knew that right here, right now, Richard John Grayson was his whole world and it was going to stay that way, as long as it was destined to be.

"Yes, I'm most aware Dick is happy now," Bruce finally said, his voice as firm and aloof as expected due to his facial expression. "_However_, I still wanted to talk to you, just to clarify what you're getting into."

"Okay…?" Wally answered unsure, his gaze never faltering though. He had to keep focused.

First now the redhead realised Bruce had a cup with coffee held by his right hand. The reason for that sudden realisation was that the billionaire started circling a teaspoon around in the cup, which gained the speedster's attention; creepily, and _slowly_ he moved it. That surely made Wally want to go back to being cowardly when it came to the Batman, but he suppressed all fear.

This was for Robin. This was for Richard. This was for _Dick Grayson._

"When you broke up with him I had to see him crushed and sad for a whole _month_. His smiles were false, his appetite was weak and so was his training spirit."

Bruce's stern eyes now turned to glare at him, which would usually make any _normal_ person want to curl up like a ball and begging to die. Wally, on the other hand, had developed some kind of immunity. Naturally, he still felt uncomfortable and if he didn't constantly remind himself _whom_ they were currently discussing then he would sure has hell been frightened too.

"I know that," the redhead said. "But if I hadn't, I never would have realised how much I _need_ him or how much he needs me. You also got to admit that he was happy without me for a while…"

"He wasn't happy without you. No matter how much I wish that was the case he depends on you far too much. It got _better_, but that's what always happens when dealing with grief. I don't doubt it was the same with you and I'm not ignorant enough to _not_ see that it was a necessary experience," the Batman spoke, surprising Wally how his voice was no longer cold, but just dull; expressionless with a hint of understanding.

Wally crossed his arms. "Then why are you glaring at me like that?"

"Just because I tend to be understanding doesn't mean I like it." Bruce took a sip from his coffee, sending Flash's nephew a slightly vexed look. He then put the cup away and stood from the table. He approached Kid Flash slowly – in the same integrating way he always did – before he stopped. Wally remained cross-armed. "I'll be short with you, Kid Flash. I, resentfully, accept that you and Richard are now a couple again; at least to a certain extent. What I _won't_ accept is if I have to see him as depressed as he was when it ended. In other words, you're not in trouble until he's unhappy."

Wally put on a slight grin. "Oh don't worry, I'll make sure he stays that way."

Briefly Bruce's eyes narrowed toward him, before the Dark Knight got a thoughtful expression. It lasted for a minute or so and then he spoke again. "So we agree then. You keep Richard happy and I won't deny him seeing you."

"Deal."

The speedster stood up and reached out his hand. For a moment, Wally wondered where all this courage came from, because what he was doing could blindly be considered as _bold_. However, he was surprised when Bruce took his hand, shaking it firmly. "I suppose in the end we have the same intentions," said the billionaire. "Richard's happiness."

"Yeah, Dick's happiness."

Bruce turned on his heels straight after and made his way into the hall. Wally heard voices, indicating that the Caped Crusader of Gotham was bidding his goodbyes. And as the door to the Allen household was shut, he slumped down onto the nearest chair, breathing out in pure relief.

_That_, he would _not_ like to repeat. Too many emotions at once, thank you very much. For not to mention that he could still not fathom where all that courage had come from! It was when he thought back of what had occurred between him and _the goddamn Batman _that he wondered if his adrenaline was fairly dangerous or if he was just ridiculously brave.

For his self-esteem's sake he chose to believe the latter.

His uncle and aunt came into the kitchen soon after, their flirty smiles a bit too disturbing for Wally's taste. Frankly, he did _so_ not want to know what they'd spent their time doing while he and Bruce were occupied; not when he saw _those_ winks and how his uncle couldn't seem to stop touching his aunt, if only briefly, from time to time.

"So, good 'ol Brucie didn't kill ya, eh, kiddo?" Barry said, patting Wally on the shoulder as he sat down, serving both himself and his nephew a plate with chopped up fruits. The younger speedster briefly wondered when his uncle had done that, but put it aside. Probably when he was contemplating whether he was crazy or just crazy in love.

"No, thank you for leaving me with the enemy!" said Wally, irritation quite evident on his handsome, freckled face.

"Enemy? Bruce is your boyfriend's adoptive father," Iris pointed out, as she too sat down now with a plate of homemade lemon tarts. "Thanks to your uncle I know exactly what kind of person he is and you don't have to worry – I'm quite sure his bark is worse than his bite."

"Auntie, he's _Batman_; I'm sure it's the other way around," claimed Wally, circling his middle finger in mid air to empathize his point. He then cupped his head with his hands and let the elbows rest on the tabletop. "I'm alive though, so I guess it's fine. We came to an agreement; sorta."

"And that was?" his aunt enquired interested.

A deep red flush swept over his freckled cheeks and he cleared his throat somewhat. He was not dumb; he knew far too well what reaction such a comment would cause from Iris. Therefore he didn't meet her gaze when he murmured: "That there was one thing we had in common and that was… well, we both want Dick to be happy."

"Aw! My little man!" Iris cooed. Almost as quickly as a speedster she was by his side, hugging him tightly, which just caused him to blush further. Seriously, and women wondered why men sometimes had problems showing emotion? It was because of _this_. These particular reactions when they _did_ show feelings just embarrassed them so they were scarred for life.

"Auntie!" whined the seventeen-year-old as he wriggled, thanks to his brilliant super-speed, out of her grasp. "Gees, you seriously need stop- just stop _doing _that; it's embarrassing! Thank _god_ it's only us here!"

Iris crossed her arms and it slightly peeved him when all she did was smile. Then, she unexpectedly reached out and stroked a hand through his red hair. Just like she had done when he was a kid; just like she _still_ did whenever she got fairly sentimental. Needless to say, Wally was bracing himself from maybe a crying session because she was so touched _or_ that 'being in a relationship is very serious speech'. He really hoped it wasn't the latter.

It was neither though. It was something that was far from killing him due to embarrassment. It was a loving stroke of his cheek, and thereafter a tender hug. It dawned on him that he was… just as tall as her, if not _taller_. As fast as he sped through his day it wasn't all that surprising that he missed those kind of things, but it stilled caused his eyes to widen somewhat.

He had grown.

"Oh Wally," Aunt Iris sighed as she parted with him. She then cupped both his cheeks fondly with the palm of her hands once again. "You're growing up too fast, you know that? It's hard for me to look at you sometimes, because you… you are catching up to us. You have developed so much in two years. It's a bit… overwhelming."

Those words warmed him and he served her a lop-sided grin. "Well, as long as it whelms you too."

Curiously, Iris cocked her head to the side. "Whelms?"

Wally's grin stretched and both his uncle and aunt were quite baffled to see the happiness that seemed to shine out from that one facial expression. "It just something Robin says, Auntie. He has a thing for words," explained Wally, before reaching over to take one of the cookies lying on the plate. "That… dark places…" the speedster took a delighted bite of the cookie. "And redheads."

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2012  
>May 28, 16:21 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

"Mr. Wayne your son's here to-"

Said billionaire's secretary was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming open. Bruce merely glanced up and wasn't surprised to find his fourteen-year-old ward. Dick was expressing the most outraged look his adoptive father had seen on him. Or, at least in a while. It was, of course, far from hateful. Just plain angry and furious; it only increased rapidly when his reaction was a weak raise of his eyebrow.

With a deep sigh, Bruce replied: "I've got it Miss Keelson."

Both heroes heard the click that signalised that the contact was broken, before Dick walked inside, his fist clenched and his eyes glaring heatedly at his father. "You _went _to _Wally_?" he asked disbelieved, confirming what Bruce had assumed he was angry about. "You went to Wally_ at home_? What were you _thinking_? How _could_ you? I thought we talked about this when I came home after that whole Marcus the reptile boy incident! You-you _promised_!"

"Dick," sighed the hero while rubbing his temple. "I promised you that I would not _blame_ him for the incident with Marcus Dwerryhouse. I didn't say I wouldn't confront him again. I take it Alfred told you, huh?"

"Yeah he did!" Dick sneered as he walked up to his father's desk, slamming both palms down onto the brown top of it. "Can't you just for _once_ let me handle my romance life myself, _please_? I'm glad you care, of course I am, but this is getting on my nerves! _Seriously,_Bruce, I'm a big boy now! I can take care of myself! We have, like, discussed this countless of times! Man, how long will it take for you to _get it_?"

Something that sounded dangerously close to a snort escaped Bruce as he brought a document up from his black folder. He then started reading through it, though he was not so busy that he couldn't answer the younger brunet. "The fact that you think so confirms that you're not," said Bruce. "I think you can handle yourself fine when it comes to fighting and when it comes to being Robin. What I don't think you can handle is all the emotions and hormones currently roaming your mind and body. I only look out for you like one should when it comes to teenagers."

A frustrated noise came from the back of Dick's throat. He twirled around; his back was now turned to his adoptive father and his arms were crossed firmly over his chest in a furious manner. "Yeah right! I seriously doubt that Barry is acting this way when it comes to KF, _or_ anyone else for that matter!"

"I take more caution than most, Dick," Bruce answered calmly; it aggravated Richard that he hadn't even glanced up from the document he was holding.

"Right, you're downright paranoid."

"I'm not denying it."

Groaning, Dick finally turned on his heels and glared at the man behind the desk. "Why can't you just _once_ trust me on this? I can handle it! Marcus is behind bars and I'm back together with Wally; it was as simple as that. Couldn't you just have kept away this _once_? It would've made everything _so_ much easier!"

Silence was the only thing that followed as Dick uncrossed his arms. The teen hero was sure that if he had been a speedster like his boyfriend he would have vibrated in fury right on the spot. He _hated_ how Bruce ignored his rambles when it came to his date life. Considering that Dick was not an ignorant idiot, he knew _exactly_ why his adoptive father always did this.

Worst was that Bruce didn't even try to hide how overprotective and paranoid he was. He openly admitted it in his own way and, despite how much Dick tried to convince him that he was fully capable of taking care of himself, the billionaire just didn't back down. Sure enough, this was an obvious sign that he meant more to Bruce than anything ever could, but why couldn't that brooding old bat show it by doing something _else_?

He could take him to the movies more often, he could set off time for them to just _talk_ and he could take him for a road trip or something of the like –anything but _this_! He didn't need that constant concern Bruce had for him falling in love with someone. _Really_, he was more than able to handle stuff like that on his own.

Robin searched his mentor's composure, his heartbeat calming somewhat and his fists slowly unclenching. He was most aware that standing here like a furious little demon would not help him at all. In fact, it would only make Bruce ignore him more if he knew him as well as he thought he did. Therefore, Dick inhaled and exhaled, before rounding the desk, so he was now behind it as well, his eyes looking straight at his guardian.

"Listen, I want to do this on my own. You've taught me more than enough, Bruce. I've memorised lesson after lesson, drilled experiences into the back of my mind, and taken every advice to heart. _Please_." Dick reached out and put his right hand on Bruce's shoulder, while the left lay comfortably on the Dark Knight's bicep. "_Please_. I'm big boy now. I'm not going to say that I don't need you anymore, because I _do_. But I also need to try new stuff. If I don't even bother trying because I'm afraid I'll fail then life is pretty much meaningless."

Bruce didn't answer him, but instead started cleaning his desk for various documents. His movements were practically mechanic, as if he was on autopilot. Dick hopefully watched Bruce, patiently waiting for his father to answer reasonably. He knew his little speech had sounded convincing, and of course his faith in Bruce's intelligence would never wither. Therefore, he was able to keep his composure. If only barely.

Abruptly, Bruce stood, his chair wheeling away behind him. He took a hold of his briefcase and then turned to look at Dick's dark blue eyes. They clearly asked for some faith and, truthfully, trusting his adoptive son had never been the issue. What Batman – _Bruce Wayne_ – had troubles dealing with was the fact that Richard being in a relationship meant trusting _someone else_ as well.

Needless to say, earning Batman's trust was almost as great of a task as winning a lottery. True enough, Wally had done it once. Or at least as close as any other admirer of Dick had – be it boy or girl. However, that trust had been shattered and broken when their relationship had ended. Bruce never wanted to see such a depressed face on Dick ever again.

With a heavy sigh in defeat, he placed both his hands on Richard's shoulders. After intense staring for a good three minutes, the billionaire finally spoke. "You know I trust you, Richard. It was never about not trusting _you_. But I had to be sure that Wally's intentions of dating you again was not due to either pity or... simply the want to have you for the sake of just _having _you."

Dick's shoulders slumped somewhat and he sent his adoptive father a lopsided smile. "Come on, Bruce. Wally may be an idiot at times, but he is not a bad guy. I mean, I wouldn't have dated him if he was, right?"

"There's a reason for the expression 'blinded by love', Dick," grumbled Bruce.

The urge to point out that he and Wally had been best friends for a long time (hence another reason for the speedster not being a bad guy) was there. But Dick focused on scanning his mentor instead. For a moment he looked like he'd done the first time Wally had been let inside Wayne Manor. However, Dick wasn't worried. The fact that Bruce had left the Allen household without maiming Wally was a good sign. At least for the time being.

Richard would not like to be Marcus if he ever escaped from Arkham though. It had, after all, taken every sensible word both he and Alfred possessed to prevent the Batman from breaking in just to kill the Dwerryhouse heir slowly and painfully. If there was one thing that could make the Dark Knight snap it was something like an assault on his beloved son. If reptile boy ever broke out, then there was no telling what would happen. Hopefully, they could keep Marcus' powers restrained and make him sane again.

Too bad people of Arkham rarely got out of there. And if they did, it wasn't done legally.

"Let's go out to eat," Dick suddenly proposed, his smile so bright that Bruce was surprised the teen's face hadn't cracked. Truthfully, it was these beaming smiles that could convince Bruce into doing almost anything. _Almost_. He would have to pull out his puppy-dog eyes if he wanted to be certain he got it like he wanted.

It seemed his secret weapon was not needed though. Bruce, with one arm wrapped around Dick's shoulder, started to lead him toward the door. "Fine, fine," he said in defeat, before looking down at his ward. "Where to?"

"Anywhere," declared Dick happily. However, soon he frowned deeply, but only for a second. Then he glanced back up at his father. "Except Fox Gardens."

"Of course, Dick," Bruce said, feeling pure anger and hate swell up in him as he thought of Marcus Dwerryhouse.

If there was one thing he comforted himself with, it was the fact that Richard could have been in a relationship with a far worse person than Wally West. The redhead genuinely cared for Dick. And having a speedster practically as an in-law was way better than having a reptile like male with tantrum problems.

Much better.

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2012  
>May 28, 22:08 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

Taking early nights was not something that occurred often for Dick, due to the fact that he was Robin, the freaking Boy Wonder. Nevertheless, once in a while, it actually _did_ happen. When Gotham was quiet and both his family members were at home, doing nothing but giving themselves some well-deserved rest, Richard would, sometimes, make himself ready for bed already at 10 PM.

He would crawl on all fours into bed like a kitten and lay down, his face nestled against the pillow and his breath evening out. Blue eyes would, usually, rest on the picture of his parents, a gentle smile on his face. Though he missed them dearly it never depressed him to look at that picture of them. It made him feel happy.

Falling asleep knowing their eyes lay on him – even if only in a photo – as well as the picture of him and Bruce on his ninth Birthday, it gave him security somehow. In far more ways than he was able to describe.

The 28th of May was one of those days. Dick had just put his laptop aside. He had then proceeded with throwing his duvet over him, glancing at the pictures on his nightstand, when he heard a sound coming from the direction of his window. As Batman's protégé it became natural to jump out of his bed and approach the source with caution, his ears perked and his eyes analytical.

The same sound was heard again and the source of the noise became obvious. Someone was throwing small stones on his bedroom window. There weren't exactly many who even knew how to lure Wayne Manor's securities, so Richard's curiosity was heavily triggered. He approached the giant windows of his room, his fingers placing themselves onto the cold glass.

Blue eyes dropped, fixing themselves on the garden below, for only to widen when he realised who was standing outside his window. A slight cackle escaped the Boy Wonder as Wally West, clad in black sweatpants, a white shirt and red jacket, winked at him. Sometimes he wondered how that idiot thought things through.

Though 10 PM was not late in Batman and Robin's book, it was still considered somewhat of a late hour to get a visit. Not to mention that it now was completely dark outside.

_Stupid KF_, Dick thought fondly.

The redhead mouthed some words that the Boy Wonder easily understood, before zipping away. With a light, though excited, chuckle Dick turned on his heels and ran out the door to his bedroom, grabbing one of his grappling hook in the process. He made his way over to his second room, the one with the balcony, and then ripped the doors opened. Quickly, his feet hardly making contact with the ground, Dick sprinted onto the balcony, for so take a hold of the railing.

Wally stuck his tongue briefly out, chuckling. "Come on, Boy Wonder, pull me up!" he whispered just loud enough for it to reach Richard's ears. Said teen could practically see his green eyes sparkle with mischief, though the extra glimmering could be caused by the full moon looming over Gotham.

Rolling his eyes by his boyfriend's impatience, Dick threw the grappling hook down for the redhead to catch. When his fingers had intertwined around the instrument, Wally pointed it toward the railing and then fired. Though the hook was definitely Robin's field rather than his, the acrobat had actually showed him how it worked.

Sure enough, it twirled around the railing of the balcony and, after Robin gave him the thumbs up, he let the wire tug him up.

"You're impossible, West," Dick hissed, though with a smile, as he helped Wally over the railing and onto firm ground. "Come on, dude, what are you _doing_ here?"

"What does it look like? Visiting you, of course," answered the speedster, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Said teen instantly reached out and grabbed Dick's cheeks, cupping them in his hands. "I'm the fastest boy alive, remember? I can take brief visits even though I live in a whole different state."

Dick leaned into the touch, his blue eyes expressing perfectly well how pleased he was with this surprise, despite his exhaustion. Wally, sensing that the pyjama-clad boy was shivering in the night air, scooped him up in his arms before the Boy Wonder could even protest. He then speeded into the Boy Wonder's bedroom.

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you! Bridal style, _not cool_," Dick grumbled as Wally put him gently down onto his bed. The younger, black haired boy scowled lightly at the redhead, but as quickly as it had appeared it seemed to be forgotten. Before Wally could blink, Richard had pushed him onto the bed, straddling his legs. He grinned down at the confused-looking speedster and added: "But now that you're here, I've got to say that I've missed you."

A light flush appeared on KF's cheeks, though the pleasant grin made his facial expression far from shy. Instead he boldly grabbed the back of Dick's head, his fingers twinning into the dark hair, and then pulled the teen's lips toward him, capturing them in a tender, desperate kiss. This felt too good.

Silently moaning against his boyfriend's lips, Dick pushed himself closer to the speedster, who had, while still kissing the younger hero, sat up. Richard's legs were now wrapped tightly around Wally's waist and said redhead's hands were placed firmly onto the other boy's hips.

"God…" Dick mumbled. "Missed you."

The response was a tightening embrace as they served kisses all around, every new one more passionate then the last. A part of KF had still not come over the intense jealousy he'd felt, knowing that Marcus Dwerryhouse had forced himself against these lips; he therefore let his possessive side take over for a while, sucking on them so intensely that he knew they would be swollen for a long time to come.

_His_ lips. _His_ boyfriend. _His_.

They continued to exchange loving strokes and kisses. All until both were so breathless that the only strength they had left was used to keep themselves awake. Dick's head lay nestled against Wally's shoulder, his mouth still occasionally pecking it out of affection. Wally's arms were wrapped tightly around the smaller boy, his nose nuzzling the Boy Wonder's temple.

Their chests went up, and down, and up, and down – all in a perfect pace.

"I'm sorry about Bruce," mumbled Dick finally after a long moment with silence. The boy sounded tired, _so tired_, but it was a good kind of exhaustion. Having Kid Flash so close only made it better. "I know he can be a real… asshole."

"Harsh words," Wally mused with a light, tired snicker. "I haven't heard you say that about Bats before. Don't worry about it though; this time I didn't have to go through…" Dick felt his boyfriend cringe somewhat. "… his _tests_."

"He trusts you."

At this the redhead snorted. "Yeah, right. Batsy doesn't trust anyone but you and grandpa butler."

"He does; he trusts you too." Dick inched closer into the freckled teen's embrace, feeling the lulling darkness engulf him slowly but surely. He yawned and sighed through his nose, his lips brushing the exposed shoulder of his older partner. "I tell you…" the acrobat yawned. "… he has faith in you. He just doesn't want to admit that."

Wally wasn't too sure about that, but as he glanced down at the other boy in his arms it dawned on him that if someone knew Batman it would be his protégé, Robin. Sure there was a possibility that Dick said it just to make him feel better, but they had been close for a while – Wally was certain he could tell the difference. What the younger teen had just said was true; utterly and completely.

With a soft smile, he leaned over and kissed Dick's temple. Then, when he was sure he could move without waking the other male, he wriggled carefully out of the boy's embrace. As he opened the door slightly to Dick's bedroom he threw a glance over his shoulder.

The feeling inside of him; the bubbling tingles of happiness, the content butterflies – it made his smile stretch even more. Was this how it felt like? Felt like to be just… _happy_. It had been too long since he'd experienced that. The last time had also only involved Dick Grayson, which really got Wally thinking.

Maybe, just maybe the source of all the happiness he needed could be found with Dick. Maybe.

The speedster closed the door and the rich teen's bedroom was surrounded by darkness. Comforted by good dreams, Robin snuggled into the covers. Everything was well and hopefully it would stay that way for a while.


	7. Discussed Exposure

****A/N:**** This chapter is dedicated to NateMarshallLee & TheWickedWizardOfOz for their long and lovely reviews. I also want to say to TheWickedWizardOfOz that you have done a good job in the YJ fandom with your support.

Please do also read my author note at the end of this chapter! I have **an important message** down there.

****Disclaimer:** **Young Justice © DC

****PS:** **Currently Un-betaed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Discussed Exposure<strong>

°†°

**Gotham City, 2012  
>May 31, 19:44 EDT<strong>

°†°

He watched as the fingers typed over the keyboard, clearly in a too complicated pattern for his mind to understand. Though Wally could easily keep up due to his speed, whatever his boyfriend wrote was not English, therefore making it impossible for him to interpret the typing. Nevertheless, it was comforting to watch, just as he himself felt extremely content at the moment.

Dick's head rested underneath his chin, the younger teen's back pressed into his chest and their feet somewhat tangled. Wally had long since folded his strong arms around the Boy Wonder's torso; it felt only natural to put them there when they were so close. It had a perfect feel to it – made him relax.

As the smaller teen settled more comfortably into his lap, Wally instinctively stroked his sides, knowing it would make Dick melt against him. It was rather cute, really, how all he had to do was soothe certain places on the acrobat's body and he would practically purr like a kitten.

Despite their tender moment, however, there was something nudging in the back of the speedster's head. For a long time now, he and Robin had kept their relationship hidden from anyone but Flash and Batman, with, naturally, the exception of Aunt Iris and Alfred. However, recently Wally had started feeling the urge to _tell_. Their friends knew nothing about their loving relationship and to not make it obvious that something had changed, Wally had been forced to maintain his flirting with Miss Martian.

The only pleasure he got out of that now was the jealous glares he _knew_ Robin was sending from behind those irritating sunglasses. True enough, Wally still thought M'gann looked amazing, but she was more like a sister now. She wasn't Robin, and that was okay. Being with a guy was okay, everything was just _okay_.

And gaining acceptance from their teammates, Wally could only imagine would make it even better.

"Have you ever considered… ya know, telling the team?" Wally whispered, a bit unsure what to expect now. Never, not even _once_ through all their time together – both before and after their break-up – had Wally himself thought of telling their team. It had just been conspicuous that they were not going to tell anyone, mostly because they themselves had no idea where it would go at the time.

Besides, only a few knew back then and the two of them had wanted to keep it that way. Now, however, their relationship was steadier than ever. Maybe it was fine to tell? Maybe it was time to come out as… only-gay-for-each-other-sexuals? Okay, so Dick had admitted that he had crushed on guys before he had started feeling something romantic for Wally. Said speedster, on the other hand, as mentioned, had never liked guys like _that_.

But Dick? He was an exception. An exception that had truly changed his life.

"Telling the team what?" mumbled Dick, too absent in mind to really consider what his boyfriend was referring to. There were too many things the Boy Wonder had _not_ told their teammates for him to easily catch up to what Wally was trying to say. At least when he was this occupied with whatever he was doing.

"You know…" Wally paused. "… about _us_."

Dick didn't answer him, but the typing had stopped. Green eyes watched as the smaller boy remained still, seemingly thinking it through. Then Dick tilted his head back so their eyes met; his expression was too unreadable even for Wally. "I don't know… it just… never really occurred to me."

"Me neither."

There was another pause, a long one whereas neither knew what to say. In the end Wally broke the silence though, like always. "Do you… _want_ to tell them?" the redhead asked, slightly frowning.

"Do _you_?" Dick replied, he too frowning.

"I-I don't know. I mean…" Wally stopped himself and tried to place what he felt about the matter. It was hard to explain. He supposed that he wasn't really that scared of their reactions. Sure, a slight concern was hard to avoid, but other than that he was happy with who he was; happy with who Dick was. Happy what they _were_.

"… it's weird, right? To tell them we're together. It feels different when it's Dick and Wally… but when it's Robin and Kid Flash, it feels a bit crazy and surreal, doesn't it?"

"Yeah… but at the same time…"

"… it doesn't?"

They both broke a smile and Wally let go of a light laugh. "Geez, dude, we seriously can't start finishing each other's sentences. I refuse to be _that_ corny and idiotic."

"Yeah, if you become even dumber it'll be too late to save ya."

This earned the smaller boy a harsh pull toward the redhead's chest and before the Boy Wonder could even blink he was being attacked by fast moving fingers that tickled him all over. A shrill, loud laugh sounded through Dick's bedroom, as Wally abused him with his hands; he knew _exactly_ where to move them to make Dick laugh hysterically. Oh the joys of being ticklish.

"Wally-dude _stop_!" laughed Dick loudly as he tried to squirm out of the other's hold. Since he was Robin he would have been able to if it wasn't for the fact that the speedster was so fast and that him laughing so loudly clouded his senses. Soon, however, he was able to wrestle his way out and lay on the floor, giggling occasionally while catching his breath.

Wally's grin was wider than ever as he glanced down at the smaller boy. The green eyes scanned the smaller one; they had a fond gleam. Because damn, where would he really be without Dick? He knew he was sounding like a lovesick idiot, but he couldn't help it. That kid meant _everything_ to him. Since they'd been small everything about Dick had made him feel happy.

And that, made him sometimes naïve enough to believe he'd always crushed on the guy. Sure there had been plenty of times where he'd thought girls were cute, but it wasn't the same; they had something special, he and Dick. But how was he supposed to know that when he was young? Girls were what he liked then. God, he remembered that he'd liked Heather Wilkins from his class when he was ten. He had given her a Valentine's Card, but she had shoved it straight in his face again. Not one of his happiest days.

"We should tell them, Walls," Dick finally spoke, interrupting his boyfriend's thoughts. The acrobat returned to the bed they'd both been occupying and then crawled over to rest his head on the speedster's well-toned chest. There he listened to the somewhat-faster-than-usual heartbeat with a soft smile. "They're our friends, so we should. Though maybe Roy first. I mean, I feel kinda bad we've kept it from him this long."

"Uhm… about that…" Wally said, before he scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. This caught Dick's attention. Batman's protégé raised his head and frowned at the expression his boyfriend now held.

"_What_?" asked Dick with a suspicious tone.

"He kind of… knows…"

At this Dick crossed his arms and glared. "_How_?"

"Well, you know, when that reptile ex of yours-"

Dick punched him, which of course interrupted the speedster. "We were _not_ together! My main point for dating him was making you jealous and in case you don't remember Kid Mouth, it _worked_."

"Hah, you just admitted that no matter what you could not forget about me!"

"Idiot!"

"Okay, okay, so after Marcus the reptile boy was caught he noticed how down I looked. We went out for coffee and I told him _everything_ and he told me to get the stick out of my ass and get you back. End of story. We live happily ever after!" Wally told, and threw his arms out in the air at that last part.

Dick stifled a laugh. He tried hard to stay serious, but damn Wally was such a _goof_. "You must be the best story-teller in history," mumbled the younger teen sarcastically. He once again returned to the position where his head lay under Wally's chin, ear pressed against the other boy's chest. "But I wanted to tell Roy too."

Wally sighed. "Too late."

"Yeah, thanks, Mr. I-think-_everything_-through."

"Hey, hey, I was _sad_. We just beat that reptile bastard and I was hoping for, ya know, one of those happy moments where you – the damsel – jumps into the hero's – ergo, _my_– arms. But _noooo_, you had to be all dramatic and pull a Batman, which I can't tell you enough how much I _hate_."

Fingers curled around the speedster's shirt and soon Wally found himself staring into blue, angry eyes. "You call me damsel again and I'll make sure that you won't see this bird in a long, _looooong _time, that clear to you?" growled the other boy. It was at that moment it became clear to Wally that he was truly dating _Batman's_ son.

But he wasn't frightened. Instead of expressing fear, he quickly engulfed the boy with his arms and buried his nose into the skin. There he served Richard a slow, gentle kiss before he said: "Crystal, Dickie. Crystal."

**°†°**

**Happy Harbor, 2012  
>July 6, 16:09 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

Entering Mt. Justice felt foreign to them both. Mostly because the missions had been few and those given had been directed toward Superboy, Miss Martian and Aqualad. Much to the three others' irritation. The deal was, that they got to be part of the team if they were able to balance both lives – ergo, school work. Unfortunately, Kid Flash, Robin and Artemis had all been busy in their civilian lives. Now, they were back though and ready for some real work.

Kid Flash and Robin had discussed between themselves (over the phone because Bruce and Barry had refused to let them see each other in this busy school period) how to tell their friends about it all. They had concluded that they could wait until their mission was over. Hopefully their mission would be a success, just so they weren't in a too bad mood when their teammates got to know.

The two teen heroes made their way to the Monitor's Room. As Robin had expected his mentor, along with Red Tornado, Green Arrow and Black Canary, were already there. Beside him floated the familiar holographic map Mt. Justice was equipped with. Masked eyes glanced up as they entered and Robin blinked. "We're going to Brazil?" was the first thing he uttered.

The speedster of the group threw a quick glance over at the holographic computer, before he grinned. "Sweet!"

Artemis crossed her arms, eyes narrowing toward the map. Robin had often noticed she seemed to try to figure out what their mission could be about even before it was told. Strange, but he supposed she was just that kind of girl – the kind that liked to figure out things on her own.

As usual though, Batman beat her to it.

"A couple of weeks ago Beatriz Da Costa, or as she is called locally as a hero 'Fire', reported that she had come upon a hidden lab facility within the Amazon rainforest. However, due to complications with the local government she herself and the rest of the Justice League have been banned from Amazonas' capital, Manaus, as well as the rest of the country. Of course, this has heighted our suspicions about the lab facility."

"Let me guess," Robin spoke, his arms crossing with a slight smirk. "Since the League can't do anything due to the complications that would cause between America and Brazil…"

"… we're sending you in. Brazil has only forbidden full-time superheroes, not you, and we're going to take the opportunity while we have it to investigate," Batman finished, slightly nodding his head. He seemed to approve highly of Robin's comment. He had trained the kid well and he was always pleased when it showed this clearly.

The Dark Knight brought up another map, this one not showing Brazil, but the distance between Manaus and the building they were going to investigate. "Since any form for flying vehicle that is not planned will be detected, we have decided to send you in as civilians. From Manaus you will take a boat up the Amazon river," instructed the Caped Crusader. "You will have a guide with you at all times."

"A guide?" Kid Flash asked, his arms crossing with a sceptical frown. "Do we really need that?"

"You know all your way around Brazil, Kid Idiot?" Artemis asked, which gained her a heated glare form the team's speedster. No matter how old they became, _this_ did just not change at all.

"Pft, with Rob's map I doubt it'll be any hard!" Kid Flash replied; he then turned to Batman, now looking a tad bit more on the serious side. "Not to be all too critical here, but isn't this mission quite risky? And depending on a guide, won't that make it even riskier?"

"Not when the guide is Fire's nephew," Batman informed.

This silenced the speedster and he blinked. He bit his lip, but seemed to accept these news. Instead of commenting further he sent Artemis a nasty glare by her cocky look. He felt Robin nudge him slightly in his side, which made him smile and rip his eyes off of her though. He exchanged a grin with his boyfriend. As usual Dick was just good at keeping him at ease; for not to mention that he would rather focus on him rather than anything else around him any time.

"So when do we leave?" Aqualad asked, speaking for the first time.

"Tomorrow morning."

The Dark Knight received several nods, before Canary was the one who stepped up. As Batman put away the holographic computer and spoke quietly with Green Arrow, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. No one doubted what was going to happen next. "All right, team; go change. Training will start in ten minutes sharp," Canary announced.

Knowing that when she said ten minutes, she _meant_ ten minutes, the female and male members scattered in two different directions; M'gann and Artemis to the girl's locker rooms, and the rest of the team to the other.

"Well, at least we're getting a heck of a start this weekend," the Boy Wonder commented as he moved to his private locker in Mt. Justice. He pulled out the neatly laid, Robin uniform, before glancing over at his teammates. He grinned. "I call window seat!"

"Dude, how old _are_ you?" snickered KF as he punched the smaller boy lightly in the shoulder, for so to proceed in finding his own uniform.

Instead of pushing Wally like he used to, Dick smirked broadly at the freckled teen. "Oh, look who's talking!" Robin threw a humorous smile toward Aqualad and Superboy. "He keeps complaining _I'm_ the immature one, but when we took a mental maturity quiz over the internet-"

"So I have a cheerful, childlike behaviour!" snapped Wally. "Doesn't mean I'm _childish_."

"Hah! Says who?"

"Christopher Meloni," Superboy said, gaining a confused look from all three boys. "_You can be childlike without being childish_; it's a quote."

Kid Flash threw a baffled look at the Kryptonian, before sending a slight scowl in Kaldur's direction. "Why do I have feeling the reason he's full of weird information is you?"

At this the Atlantean rolled his eyes. "I simply told him that it was possible to gain poetic, good knowledge through the internet if he did not have the patience to read through a book. And I do not see how it can be wrong that Superboy has found various quotes, as long as they are not completely useless."

As Kid Flash started murmuring about weird teammates, Robin smiled unintentionally. It had been too long since they'd been doing this; hanging out, ready for practice, somewhat excited about an upcoming mission. Not that he hadn't enjoyed the alone time with Wally before 'the month of hell' (which they had dubbed the four weeks school occupied fifty percent of their time as a final punishment before summer vacation), but… well, being together like this was something special.

No matter how weird these conversations were becoming, he would always enjoy this.

The four teen heroes made themselves ready and then headed out toward the training room. As usual Black Canary did not forget to mention that they were three seconds late, which meant an extra fifteen minutes of training. Robin, who was Batman's protégé, was used to such, but the Boy Wonder had been fairly amused when Dinah had first started as their teacher in hand-to-hand combat. Obviously, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis had not been through such drills before. Aqualad was hard to tell; he was just tolerant.

After three hours, Black Canary concluded that she had tortured them enough. When even Superboy and Kid Flash (one indestructible and the other super-fast, hence he could outrun anyone but his own mentor) were heaving after their breaths, she ordered them to head home and get themselves a good night of sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long drawn day indeed.

"So, how long will that flight take?" Wally asked as he, Dick and Artemis made their way to the exit of Mt. Justice.

"I'm guessing, ten to eleven hours," murmured Robin with a sour look. "To think I have to sit there so long with my sunglasses on."

At this their female archer friend grinned and put one hand on her hip as they stopped in front of the exit. "Well, you could always consider telling us, bird boy," she said smugly. "Or risk going blind; up to you."

"Pft, _blind_. To your information, blondie, these are special made," Robin answered with a smug smile of his own. His response seemed to irritate the Vietnamese girl, but only slightly. "I'm actually planning to install X-ray lenses."

A ten-watt grin spread over Wally's lips and he threw one arm around his best friend's shoulders. "As your best friend I am _very_ proud of you at this very moment."

"Thank you, KF. I'm glad to hear that!"

Artemis rolled her eyes at them, before she disappeared into the Zeta Beam. Kid Flash threw a wary glance around, before he once again turned to Robin. The redhead wrapped his arms absently around the shorter boy. "So, when exactly did you plan for us to tell them?" the speedster questioned.

"Since when was I the one who decided _that_?" Robin frowned.

"Because… you're more… I mean, you're usually the one who doesn't like revealing stuff about yourself, you know," said Wally with what Dick thought of as a sheepish smile. "I'm more of an open guy, so I normally assume you want to be the one in charge of our secrets and so on."

A snort escaped the younger boy. "So, I'm in charge of secrets?" cackled the black haired boy lightly. "And what are you in charge of?"

"… _you_."

This earned Kid Flash a hard punch, which caused him to grimace, for so to laugh. He watched as Robin marched away, while pouting in a fake manner. Green eyes softened and Wally shrugged his shoulders for himself. If their teammates knew how downright _happy_ they both were, right now, then he had serious doubts that they could react badly to their relationship.

°†°

**Central City, 2012  
>July 6, 21:12 CDT<strong>

°†°

Sometimes Richard wondered how he ended up in such… odd positions. With a small, barely noticeable smile he raised his head from where he was laying, which was on top of Wally's abdomen. His legs were resting up against the blue-painted wall of Kid Flash's bedroom, while said fast boy was stroking his hair. The redhead lay on his back, staring up at the roof with a relaxed expression.

Richard closed his eyes and dragged air through his nose with a pleased sigh. They were both packed and ready for the upcoming day, which had been easy enough. Except for the fact that Wally was hopeless and therefore had practically _begged_ his younger boyfriend to get over to his house.

Actually, Dick suspected Wally hadn't had any problems whatsoever with packing. He just wanted the other boy close so that he could snuggle with him. To Dick, however, that was tempting enough, so he played along. Now they were done and even Wally's bedroom was tidy and clean.

"You know, Dick, you'd really make a good housewife," cooed Wally with a light laugh. Of course, Bruce Wayne's son had been the one to clean.

The Boy Wonder snorted and sent his boyfriend a deadly scowl. "You know, for being the fastest boy alive, you should really start cleaning your bedroom more often," Dick said, not hiding his irritation in the least. "How hard can it be? You'd be done in seconds."

"Urgh… just because I'm fast doesn't make it less boring." Wally frowned after a slight pause and then added quietly: "But… maybe I should. I mean, I have no right to be here, or, you know, _live _here. Uncle B and Auntie are just… _the best_, so… maybe you're right. Maybe I should do more around the house…"

Dick frowned and twisted his body around so he now was resting his chin on the older boy's abdomen. There he sighed and glanced up at Wally. "You don't have to _repay_ them for letting you stay, Walls. Sure, I think it's great if you start doing a bit more housework, but… dude, don't think of it as paying the rent. Your aunt and uncle, they really love you."

"Dick, I _know_ that they love me, but…" Wally silenced himself and frowned up toward the roof. As the Boy Wonder sat up in the bed, the redhead sighed and decided to continue. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm asking too much of them. Auntie has always wanted kids and they taking care of me… I don't know, Dick, I just feel like I'm in the way. Like they use all their time making sure I'm all right when they could try to start their own family."

Dick was quiet for a long time. Then he moved so that his back was resting against the wall and his legs were stretched out. He then patted his lap and quietly said: "Lay here."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, before shrugging and scooted closer so that his head was resting in the lap of the Boy Wonder. When lithe, talented fingers curled in his fiery hair, Wally closed his eyes. Now he remembered why the month without Dick had been so unbearable. _This_ was what he needed to feel at rest. As Kid Flash very few things made him _want_ to stay still, but his boyfriend, he managed that easily.

"You know, KF," said Richard, his fingers stroking through red, soft hair. "I don't think they feel you're in the way. Listen, when I see you with them I know they look at you like you were their own son. But, I also think this is hard for them, don't you? I mean, Barry and Iris probably feel that they're taking you from your biological parents."

At this Wally let go of a small snort. "I never had a dad, so Uncle B has no one to take me from," murmured the older teen a bit coldly in Robin's opinion.

"Well, I think your uncle's lucky and I think he knows it. Your dad's an ass, we both know that. What he did to you, to your _mother_, before fleeing with his tail between his legs is unforgivable. But, I'm one hundred percent sure that your uncle and aunt would rather have you here with them than you living alone in a shabby apartment, working a part-time job while still trying to manage school and missions."

This was what Wally loved with Dick. He didn't treat him like a delicate, invulnerable flower when it came to his troubled past and his abusive father. Instead, the brunet was blunt and tried to comfort him in the best way possible, namely to tell him his opinion. What Dick meant and thought always mattered to him the most. _Always_. It seemed the Boy Wonder knew that himself, as well.

"Hey, Dick?"

"Yeah?"

Wally smiled a bit and looked up into blue, gorgeous eyes. "I love you."

And Dick grinned. "Sap."

"Shut up and say it back."

Knowing Wally wanted reassurance, Dick bowed his head down and mumbled against the other boy's forehead. "I love you too, Kid Dumb."

**°†°**

**New York City, 2012  
>July 7, 04:12 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

Kaldur'ahm, Connor Kent, Artemis Crock, Wally West, Megan Morse and Dick Grayson had surely felt they had looked more… _refreshed_ throughout their lives. Sure enough, the Boy Wonder was used to few amounts of sleep, but having just _two hours_ was a bit on the small side even for him. He felt like he was going to tip over. Grudgingly, he wondered why he hadn't listened to Batman when he told him to skip out on patrol when he got home from Wally's place.

Said speedster, apparently, hadn't gotten much sleep either. Dick had yet to ask him about that, but he would get down to it when he was actually able to form a complete sentence. With a sigh, he pushed his dark sunglasses further up his nose, and proceeded with leaning on Wally as they waited to get through airport security.

Connor was grumbling under his breath, while Megan was leaning against him, eyes half-closed. Occasionally, the Kryptonian would poke her on the head, just so she wouldn't fall asleep. Though Superboy had complete faith that his girlfriend would not let her human outlook drop in such a public place, he wanted to be on the safe side.

Kaldur glanced down at his gloved hands, before correcting his own sunglasses. Aqualad's face was well known; hence he too had to wear the same type of disguise as Dick at the moment. The neck-long jacket he was wearing hid the gills, so to anyone he was just a normal American, with gloves… on the airport. Okay, so that was a bit out of the ordinary, but other than that, it was fine.

"Jesus Christ, as soon as we get through here I'm getting coffee," murmured Artemis, arms crossed as she stood by Kaldur's side. She yawned slightly and then added: "Anyone else want something?"

"Mocha," murmured Robin.

"Double Cappuccino," Wally yawned.

"Black, no sugar."

"Uhm, a latte," Megan shot in quietly.

"I think I wish for a Macchiato," Kaldur said and patted Artemis' shoulder. "I will help you get them."

"Thank you, Kaldur, I'm sure as hell never asking something like that ever again," the archer answered dryly. She had not expected anyone to answer her light complaining. Mostly because she thought they all had been too tired to form a comprehensible reply. Boy had she been wrong there.

The line moved slowly, but in the end the team managed to come through security. Once everything was set and all they would have to do was get on the airplane when it was time, they found a café. Artemis and Kaldur went to get the coffee, while Robin wrapped his arms around himself, before snuggling up to Kid Flash's side. It was too much of an understandable gesture to be taken as anything but friendly cuddling. However, Wally could not help but feel a bit uncomfortable about the gaze Superboy sent their way.

That clone was smarter than he and Rob gave him credit for, therefore that gaze was _dangerous_. The speedster let Dick sleep like that, head on his shoulder and legs curled up against his lithe chest for a long time. While Wally tried hard not to rest his own head upon his secret boyfriend.

It seemed to become harder and harder though the longer they waited. Wally was so exhausted. He truly wondered how his uncle had been able to convince him to have a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon. Sure, it had been okay for Uncle Barry, because _he_ – unlike his poor nephew – had a day off. Heck, even the coffee didn't seem to help.

Just when Wally was sure he was going to fall asleep on them, Aqualad waked the team. It was time to get on the airplane, which had sure been a while. Last time Wally flew was with his parents to Central before they moved from Blue Valley, meaning he was about… four years old?

Yeah, that was about it. Wow, time sure passed quickly.

As they headed for the terminal Kid Flash and Robin argued heatedly about who was getting the window seat for about fifteen minutes (ergo, this they had done from the moment they both woke up). KF seemed to think it was immature of Robin to claim it, which was really the only reason for their argument in the first place. In the end, the redhead ended it though, but solely because he knew who was going to refuse to let him into his bed in their hotel room once they reached Brazil.

As Wally seated himself next to his secret boyfriend, Artemis sighed tiredly when she realised that she would not be sitting with Kaldur during this trip. Said Atlantean and she would have to split, since Megan and Conner had seated themselves in corner and the two youngest had done the same. She saw from Wally and Dick who were still discussing something quite loudly, while the couple of the group were in a heavy lip-lock at the moment.

Artemis then turned to Kaldur and asked: "So, you want the babies of our gang or the hormonal aunt and uncle?"

Aqualad cast a glance from side to side, before sighed out. "I will take the annoying pair."

"Which one?" joked Artemis with a smirk.

At this Kaldur chuckled and pushed her lightly in the shoulder. As the leader he easily concluded that putting Artemis beside Wally would not do, therefore he, himself, took that seat. Really, the last thing he needed was a quarrel between those two when he was trying hard not to be grumpy due to little sleep. Hopefully, the trip would be quiet enough for him to take a nap.

"Do we know who this... guide of ours is?" Wally asked absently as he sent a look Kaldur's way. Their omniscient leader had to know right? He was geeky like that. "I mean, we hardly know who this Fire is."

"_You_ barely know who Fire is," Robin shot in with a grin on his face. "As the official hacker of this team _and_ the one with unlimited access to the Cave's database, I know everything…" Dick threw a glance at the other passengers who were settling. "… my _dad_ does."

"Oh, time to speak in codes," Wally said, smiling brilliantly. "I love it when we do this."

Artemis snorted. She did not see the fun in speaking in codes; in fact for her it still felt rather weird going on calling the Justice League members 'uncle' and 'aunt'. Especially since she had to refer to Green Arrow and Black Canary as her father and mother, while Roy was now dubbed her brother for some reason. For a girl who had enough family issues already, playing happy family with a bunch of sweet uncle, aunts, a sibling and cousins wasn't categorised as funny.

More like a big, fat drag.

"Hey, I'm Meg's twin brother like usually, right?" asked Wally, throwing a grin at the Martian, which was easily returned from the breath-break she had from Conner's lips. Though he did not find her attractive anymore, he still liked having her attention, though as a friend – a guy friend.

"Yeah, and I'm Conner's little brother, and we are apparently not all that close consider he would rather make out with his girlfriend rather than watching over me," Dick said, sounding nonchalant, though also a bit playful. "Kaldur and Artemis can play a couple."

The blonde archer raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Dick shrugged with a smirk and said: "Because, you're already spending so much time together."

"Well that would only make sense if we were on a couple's trip, since Conner and Megan are, obviously, a pair too. Hey, why don't we do that, huh? I'll get Kaldur and you can pretend to be Wally's little boyfriend?" Artemis shot back, now with a devious look that made Wally and Dick squirm.

"_What_?" the teens spluttered.

The boys exchanged looks, before glaring heatedly at her; their blushing had made it even more amusing. Feeling she had gotten her revenge, Artemis settled into the seat, plugged in her Ipod and closed her eyes. Kaldur laid his head to the side, seemingly trying to catch himself some sleep, whilst Conner and M'gann was about to do the same. They now rested against each other, both chests rising up and down in a calming manner.

When Wally was certain their teammates were occupied with regaining the lost amount of sleep, he turned to Robin. Innocently, he reached out and touched the other boy's knee, abruptly gaining Dick's attention. Blue orbs met his green ones, then the Boy Wonder flushed deep red. For Wally it became quite fascinating to watch that usually fair skin heat up.

"What? Everything's different now that we're in public?" KF questioned; he held that kind of grin that made Dick want to glare crisply at him. So damn cocky that stupid speedster could be, thought the brunet. Then he realised that had sounded like Yoda. Damn, he was tired.

"No," hissed Richard. "But in case you haven't noticed, _they_-" the Boy Wonder pointed in their friends' directions. "- can wake up any moment here."

Wally rolled his eyes and let his hand wander up. He became pleased when Dick didn't try to pry his touch off. Then, he leaned over and kissed Dick's neck. A little gasp escaped the shorter boy and he squirmed. "_Wally_, stop!" Richard spat, he wriggled and turned away. "Look, I don't need you molesting me on an airplane, okay?"

"Molesting you?" Dick felt Wally's lips getting closer to his mouth. "Come on, Robbie… They're not going to wake up. I mean, they looked like zombies this morning."

"Dude, I'm tired too. I have two hours of sleep, because _you_ wanted to make out for so long and when I finally got home my _dad_ was going out for _work_ and though he told me to stay put I didn't want to miss out on the action, hence I got home late."

"Hence it's your fault, because _you_ just can't listen when your _dad_ and your _butler_ tells you to stay put."

Huffing, Dick turned his head. It didn't take long before Wally urged to have those eyes back to look at him (despite that they were covered by dark sunglasses). With a sigh he rested his forehead against the younger boy's shoulder. He dragged in the scent, felt it calm his nerves and then he breathed out. "I'm sorry, okay? I've just…"

There was a long pause, then Dick mumbled: "… just what?"

"I've just missed you. Really, really much."

"Walls, we made out on your bed yesterday. How much exchange of tongue do we have to share before the hormones your body contains settles down?"

Chuckling, the redhead raised his head, he tilted his lips up and kissed the acrobat's flushed cheeks. "Oh, Rob, if you only knew," he said to that, which earned him a snicker. Then he felt Robin cup his cheeks and guided his mouth to his lips.

It was a perfect kiss. Tender, loving, and yet filled with the exact kind of lust Wally needed; just so things wouldn't get _too_ mushy. He moved closer and Dick cackled happily against his lips. Their eyes closed as they pressed their lips together more urgently, soon Wally had embraced Dick close. And once they had pulled away they were cuddling up together.

Too tired for more kissing.

Too tired to care whoever found them like this.

What they didn't know was that a pair of eyes had already seen them. And that was long before they had fallen asleep.


	8. Longing & Belonging, Part: I

**Note: **Emil Da Costa © MistressOfRobins

******Disclaimer:** ****Young Justice © DC

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 8 – Longing and Belonging<strong>

**Part: 1**

**°†°**

**Manaus International Airport, 2012  
>July 7,<strong>**14:53****AMT**

**°†°**

The airport was completely packed. The team of teen heroes had to fight their way through it until they ended up outside. For a moment they had to ask themselves – due to very tired minds after a long trip – how they were going to get to the hotel. Then they remembered. Fire's nephew, whoever he was, had received the task to pick them up.

For a couple of minutes they waited, Wally and Dick leaning on each other with Megan and Artemis by their side. Then, when Superboy looked like he was going to rip off his shirt (because of the heat this time and not the other bizarre reasons for why he tended to lose his shirt), they saw him. Wally was exhausted and had an aching back after falling asleep with Dick crumbled up against him. Therefore, he merely glanced up as a boy, around the age of eighteen, approached them.

"Boa tarde, and welcome to Manaus!" greeted their newly arrived guide, flashing a brilliant smile. He had a light Brazilian accent when he spoke English. "My name's Emilio Da Costa, but you can call me Emil. Did you have a nice trip?"

The guy was tanned and lean. His hair dark, wavy and cut to his ears; his eyes were a bit lighter, though still dark brown. For Wally this guy didn't look like anything special, but instead he reminded him of all the other Brazilians they had passed by the last hour trying to get out of the airport. The fact that they were finally out he would have appreciated more if he hadn't been sweating like crazy.

Why was Brazil _so warm_?

Their Atlantean teammate held out his hand; despite the heat, he still had to wear gloves. "Thank you, I'm Aqualad and this-" Kaldur gestured to the team. "- is Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Artemis and Robin."

"And if by nice trip you mean long and tiring then yes, yes we did," Artemis grumpily replied to his question, waving a fly away from her face. She was a bit wary due to her little knowledge of the animals found in Brazil. One thing she knew well, they were close to the jungle and that was never, _ever _a good sign.

Kaldur sent her a displeased look, but their Brazilian guide didn't seem fazed. Instead, he smirked a bit. Before the team could register what was going on in front of them, he had grabbed Artemis' hand and guided it to his lips. There he kissed it, which in turn made her whole face flush deep red. "Ah, no worries, beleza, someone as pretty as you I will gladly escort to your hotel as soon as possible."

The rest of the team reacted to this flirty comment in various ways. Artemis was a bit speechless, because truthfully her attitude usually scared guys before they got down to the flirting. M'gann seemed to just blink, before smiling gleefully; she found it sweet that Artemis got some boy's attention.

Superboy's eyebrow twitched (mostly because he knew what 'beleza' meant). He had become very, very protective of his teammates in general since bonding with them and that included Artemis. The other guys didn't seem all that pleased either (not even Wally) and were now sending this Emil some pretty nasty glares.

"You must be Artemis," he said with a grin. "You truly do look like a goddess."

A low growl escaped Superboy, and what had been a polite look was now gone from Aqualad's face. However, since Atlanteans very rarely resorted to brute action when it came to feeling irritation and anger, all Kaldur did was clear his throat and said: "Mr. Da Costa, as I was about to say I believe being escorted to the hotel straight away will be a good idea. We have several plans to go through before tomorrow."

The Brazilian pulled his gaze away from Artemis. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea, but please you can call me-" Emil stopped himself when his dark brown eyes fell on the youngest member of their team. Said orbs seemed to brighten, and suddenly Kid Flash found himself harshly pushed aside whilst the older teen once more took one of their teammates' hands and kissed it. Dick's face turned dark red as he too became speechless. This had certainly never happened before.

"My, my your team is full of beauties, or what?" the Brazilian said flirtatiously, before sending Dick a wink, which only made the blush deepen. Had Emil not been too busy throwing glances at both none-super powered members of their team, he would have noticed that Kid Flash was bristling like a mountain cat ready to tear its vulnerable pray. Which, undoubtedly, wasn't far from the truth.

"If, you would be so kind… _Emil_," Kaldur spoke, now using a very superior voice pattern so the other would understand how serious he was. "It's been a long day and we are all pretty exhausted."

A sympathetic look crossed the boy's face, though his obvious interest for Robin and Artemis was still quite noticeable. He was able once more to rip his gaze away, and this time he waved his hand apologetically. "Oh, eu sinto muito!" Emil said, which Superboy interpreted as him apologizing. "Of course I'll escort you to the hotel! My bad! Now let's go!"

Emil gestured to a shabby looking, green van, before heading over to it. The covert team, who was used to riding in the bio-ship, could not help but eye the vehicle with scepticism. However, this was their only ride and Batman would not be happy that they used the credit card they (more like Richard) had received to use during this mission for a cab.

Though Wally had plenty of things he currently wished to say about their so-called tour guide, he pursed his lips and placed himself unusually close to his boyfriend; Dick still seemed to be sort of shocked from what had happened. That, or he was furiously contemplating why so many idiotic flirts seemed to be attracted to him.

As Emil started the car, Robin's shock seemed to have gone over to anger and he was glaring at their guide's head. Wally knew, much to his inner dismay, that his secret boyfriend would not let Emil witness his dislike for what happened. Since this was a mission, Robin would insist on staying professional, no matter how frustrating being flirted with by _another_ guy could be. For not to mention he had done the same to Artemis, which the Boy Wonder, naturally, had not appreciated.

As the two without super-powers, Artemis and Robin had a special relationship. Kind of like a sister and brother bond; therefore, the archer having an admirer was _not_ a good thing.

"So, Emil, you were born here in Manaus?" M'gann enquired, as she turned to look at their guide. She had taken the front seat beside him, which of course had Conner glaring heatedly at him most of the time. Emil seemed, surprisingly enough, not all that interested in M'gann, however. Instead, he sent occasional winks toward Artemis who looked like she was seconds from slaying him.

Despite the fact that M'gann had yet to be flirted with, Emil was acting friendly. He turned to her and smiled brightly. "Actually, no. I've only lived here in Manaus for about two years. I was born and raised in Rio de Janeiro."

"As long as he never makes it to America," grumbled Wally, which gained him a nod from Conner, a raise of an eyebrow from Dick and a light punch in the arm from Kaldur. "Ouch, Kal, what the heck?" the speedster continued in a silent hiss.

"Be respectful," Aqualad answered very quietly. Even though Emil was currently occupied talking to Miss Martian, he would not take any chances of their guide getting insulted and hence making this mission painful for them all. A team unfocused by anger and despise would not get them closer to finishing their task.

"_Why_?" Kid Flash spat back, feeling his hands urge to punch their guide from behind.

"_Because_, he is going to assist us for this mission and though he, clearly, is not someone we would interact with by choice, we are not going to get on his bad side. Until he does something directly illegal or cruel, we are not to show what we truly feel. Do you understand?"

Wally looked away. His fingers clenched around the seat he was in as he gritted his teeth harshly together. "Yes," he bit out. But he still glared at the back of Emil's head as the Brazilian drove through Manaus. Kid Flash had nearly lost his boyfriend to Marcus the reptile boy, thus he did not take well to others flirting with _his_ bird _again_.

So, if Emilio Da Costa had to learn that the hard way, then so be it.

°†°

**Taj Mahal Continental Hotel  
>July 8,<strong>**15:44****AMT**

°†°

The name of the hotel they were staying at was ridiculous, if Wally had to say so himself. He could just not fathom in his right mind how someone could name a facility for something as long as that. Creativity with names was something Brazil seemed to seriously lack, in his opinion anyway. _Taj Mahal Continental Hotel_? Now that was quite a mouthful and not in a good way.

However, once he laid eyes on the room he and his best friend were going to share, all scepticism lay forgotten. He even stopped grumbling about that stupid Da Costa fellow who he was trying his best to shield away from Robin.

This room was gigantic, and better yet, held some very significant factors. Well, at least significant for _him_.

Wally's eyes travelled to the king sized _double_ bed and he smirked. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this very, very much. The League had to send them on abroad civvie missions more often, and especially if this meant more five star hotels with a bed to share with Batman's protégé.

Dick looked like he was about to say something, but before he got the chance to utter even a single word, they heard their teammates approach behind them. He felt Artemis glance at the beautiful, big room over their shoulders. The blond archer whistled by the view, before smirking broadly. "Well, turtle doves; it looks like you two have to nest in the same bed tonight."

"Dude, we are _so_ not going to share the same sheets!" Wally exclaimed. For a moment, Dick felt that he was actually serious. Then he saw that one tiny, tiny twitch of the redhead's eyebrow, which, as the speedster's boyfriend and best friend, gave him all information needed. Wally West was lying, or more precisely, faking it.

The Boy Wonder made his way over to the nightstand and held up the phone placed in each room. "I'm on it, KF!" he called from his spot, but put the handset down as soon as Artemis was out of view and Wally had closed the door behind his back. Dick smirked and put the phone away again. "Yeah, like you want me to get another pair of sheets, you perv."

"_Hello_, since when did I ever do anything pervy, Dickie?" Wally zoomed over to the younger boy, his grin beaming and his arms instantly wrapping around the other's shoulders. "If I had been a pervert, your poor innocence would have been crushed, chopped and thrown away a long, long time ago."

Dick chuckled, before wriggling out of his touchy best friend's hold. Naturally, this caused Wally to whine until he decided to follow the younger boy out on the balcony. The hot, tropical air hit them comfortably in the face, and Dick dragged it all in through his nose, then let it out. Wally swore he saw the other protégé's whole composure relax. It made him ponder just how often Batman allowed his Boy Wonder to do some vacationing.

True enough, vacations were far from frequent when being a hero. Wally himself had accepted that when he became like his uncle his life would, mostly, consist of schoolwork and missions. Heroes usually didn't take vacations, and if they did the vacations did not last long. Nicely put, if you got three days in a row you were considered miraculously lucky.

Dick let his gaze admire the view as the sun set behind the mountains of the capital of Amazonas. Wally found himself leaning over the shorter boy, his chin on Robin's shoulder as he too let his eyes wander. It was… pretty. But before he could really start enjoying the magical view, Robin, of course, had to break it.

"Well, Walls, guess it's time to go to bed!"

For a moment, Wally blinked until that information had settled in. Then he whined: "Bed? Really? Dude, what in the world is wrong with you? We just came to Brazil, _Amazonas_ – we can't go to _bed_!"

"Yeah and tomorrow we'll wake up early as hell to start our mission. And with you sleeping beside me we'll never fall asleep before late anyhow, so we might as well go to bed early," Dick said, which of course was as correct as it was possible to put it. The brunet yawned lightly and then skilfully escaped Kid Flash's hold, for so leap into the hotel room. "Besides, I'm tired," he added with a shrug

"But..." Wally glanced quickly down at his phone, determining the time of the day and he grimaced. "Come on, dude, it's barely four O'clock. Are we seriously going to… bed…?"

At the end of his sentence, Wally's words died out. Emerald green eyes swept over Richard Grayson, as the muscled acrobat removed his shirt. Even if the Fastest Boy Alive had wanted to rip his eyes off, he doubted he would have managed. It wasn't exactly the first time he saw the Boy Wonder without a shirt, but this was a new kind of situation. Richard would lay down there, on a double bed, only in his boxers due to the heat and his sunglasses removed so that Wally could see his eyes whenever they opened.

As his own orbs wandered over Dick's every curve and form, Wally moved slowly forward, which was very uncharacteristic for him. Soon, his hand reached out and touched his boyfriend's neck, which in turn made Dick abruptly turn to look at him. Their eyes met and Wally's smirk (which even he, himself, had been unaware of was there) faded into a soft smile. "Why do you always have to be so serious when it comes to our job, hm?" he mumbled fondly.

Snorting, Dick sent him a look. "Because, someone has to be. Besides Kaldur anyways."

"Trust me, babe, he's serious enough for all of us," Kid Flash purred as he leaned down and nuzzled the exposed skin of his boyfriend.

"Well, I like taking our missions seriously too! And don't call me that…"

Wally hummed and served the Boy Wonder a slow, tender kiss on the spot between the beginning of his neck and the start of his back. For so to suck on it gently, and in a loving manner. Purely due to impulses, he started rubbing circles over Dick's hips. "Don't call you what?" he whispered up against the younger teen's ear.

The answer was left forgotten. He felt Dick shiver and it made his smirk grow. The feeling of the younger teen melting against him made him satisfied and just simply happy. His hands travelled from the hips and instead lay themselves on top of the brunet's shoulders; there, Wally started to slowly massage his boyfriend, enjoying how Robin turned into one big pile of moans, which expressed his satisfaction. This had been easier than first expected.

"Relax, Boy Wonderful," the speedster grinned. "I'm going to make you feel better than you ever have."

"Ngh, a little lower…" moaned Robin. Strong fingers made their way to his lower back where they pushed and pressed onto various spots. "Oh, KF… yeah, right there. God, that feels _so good_."

Wally guided his boyfriend to the bed, massaged him as Dick fell against the soft mattress, his mouth opening with the intentions of letting go of a gasp. It never came though; his mouth just lay open, barely noticeable sounds occasionally being uttered. The acrobat proceeded by folding his arms in front of himself and rested his chin on top of them again. Then, he felt a pressure on his bottom and knew Kid Flash was practically sitting on him while massaging him in the greatest way possible.

Dick's breath became heavier – _calmer_. He exhaled and inhaled air, and concentrated on Wally's sinful fingers. It felt wonderful.

Batman's protégé lost all track of time.

Minutes ticked by and Dick had no idea how long he had been lying there, comfortable and content whilst Wally loomed over him and caressed his back. All too soon though, the hands left his skin, but he was far too tired to even bother demanding for Wally to keep going. He did, however, let out a disappointed, silent whine as he opened his blue eyes. For only to be greeted by Wally's green ones; the redhead smiled at him and Dick sleepily returned it.

"That was whelming," he muttered and reached out to grab Wally's hand. Said speedster looked drowsy now as well, which wasn't too common. Though, the taller teen had been tired in the morning that usually wore off due to his impulsive, fast-moving nature. Ordinarily, Wally was always filled with energy, but Dick knew even the freckled teen had days where he felt like staying still.

Those days usually involved him though. Just like it did now.

Richard took Wally's hand, his fingers stroking inside of the older teen's palm. It was a simple gesture – neither seductive nor really romantic – but they both found it meaningful either way. It was soothing for Dick to touch Wally's hand, which in itself sounded fairly stupid, but really, it wasn't. Knowing the red head was here, with him, and nothing was going to change that made him feel comfortable and happy.

Just... _happy_.

"Looks like you were a bit tired after all, hm, Kid Dork?" Dick mumbled with a small grin. But it wasn't teasing like Robin's grins usually were. This time it was an affectionate grin. It was soft and Wally felt his heart leap since it was directed at him. Him and him alone. That Emil could try all he wanted, but _this_ – right here – belonged to _him_.

Kid Flash didn't answer his question and frankly Robin didn't expect him to. The acrobat watched as his boyfriend lifted his hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles, one by one. Maybe it was a bit mushy, and maybe they both would have died of embarrassment if anyone had seen them act like this, but it felt right. In every way possible – it felt _right_.

"You're mine, right?" Wally mumbled sleepily against his boyfriend's hand, still holding it to his lips. Right then, Dick felt the other hand of his boyfriend sneak up to rest on his torso. Though it was warm and the fact that KF was touching him this way made him even warmer, Dick felt a sudden need to cover them. Like if the world watched this tender moment he would never forgive himself, because this was _their_ moment – _their_ love – and no one should intrude upon that.

Just theirs. Wally's and Dick's.

"Always," the Gothamite whispered back. "Though I don't see why you had to ask that. You know it already."

This gained him a smirk, before Wally hummed for the second time that evening. "Oh I know, but that doesn't make me want to hear it any less, Boy Wonderful. Besides..." the redhead's eyes narrowed as he pulled his lips away from the knuckles, his hand squeezing Dick's when he remembered who had put his filthy mouth on this perfect, delicate hand. "... I just need a reminder once in a while."

Of course, Dick was far from stupid. He had gained the title 'Boy Wonder' for several reasons, his ability to read emotions were, of course, one of those. Considering that KF was, for most people, really, like an open book when it came to feelings, it was not exactly difficult for him to understand what the speedster was currently thinking of.

Rolling his eyes, though deciding that his boyfriend needed assurance rather than a smack in the back of his head, Dick scooted closer. He placed his free hand on Wally's exposed, muscled chest and then slowly leaned in to capture the speedster's lips. They responded fast, exactly like Dick had foreseen. They pressed against him, though softer than Wally's usual way of showing how much he loved him.

Though he liked getting a rough treatment (the kind that left his lips swollen for hours and always made Bruce leave the house, probably to beat up some crook), this was just as good. Both held something Dick wanted from Wally – passion. But, in different ways. Feeling the redhead suck on his lips, yet extremely slow made his heart speed up. How Wally was able to maintain such slow movements when being a speedster impressed him.

And it made him feel special. Because only _he_ could make Wally feel this way. Only _he_ could get the speedster to stay this still. Only _he_ could care about like this.

They pulled away and suddenly Dick was pressed up against Wally, the freckled teen's arms wrapped tightly around him and Dick's own nose pressed up against the redhead's shoulder. It felt warm and safe. Not that he usually felt frightened, but in Wally's embrace, lowering his shoulders was no problem. He knew nothing would happen as he laid here.

"Don't bother with Emil," murmured Dick, as he felt his eye-locks becoming heavy. "He's got nothing on you, West. Nothing at all. No one does."

And though Wally would like nothing more than to hear Dick repeat that, he let the Boy Wonder fall asleep against him.

**°†°**

**Amazon Rainforest, 2012  
>July 9 17:12<strong>**AMT**

**°†°**

It was a short breakfast. Too short if Wally had to say so himself. Both he and Dick had been most surprised when they woke up as late as they had. Especially the Boy Wonder whose body was used to few hours of sleep and therefore he would usually wake up early when he went to bed at such an hour as 17:30. Yet, that was not the case this time. They had both woken up by Artemis's knocking on the door, and this of course had led to a lot of stressing.

The two of them were simply glad she hadn't had the will to open the door. Naturally, she had been afraid that – since they were boys – she could go in and witness something she would never forget. Hence, her reason for not barging in.

They had rushed down to the dining hall and had barely been able to swallow a couple of pancakes before Emil had arrived and announced that they were leaving. Kid Flash did, unsurprisingly, blame Emil for him not getting a proper breakfast. However, since it was crucial for his metabolism to be kept in check Emil had, of course, stopped during their drive toward the Amazon jungle.

The more time Wally had to spend with him, the more he figured out that he didn't like him. Emil was cocky, yet he always smiled happily as if the world was a big playground and he was allowed to play on it. Now, Wally West did usually not get annoyed at people for smiling (personally, he thought the world needed more of that), but on Emil it just aggravated him. Probably because he was convinced the self-centred idiot would abandon them when they needed it the most on this mission.

He didn't care if he was Fire's nephew, even if she was a superhero. This dude was bad business.

Though he and Supey still had the same opinion of him, the others didn't seem to mind their guide all that much. Artemis and Robin did, however, keep their distance a bit. Emil had not kissed their hands since the first time they met, but the looks and charming smiles he was sending their ways were easy to understand the meaning behind. Though both felt sort of flattered about his opinion of them, it was rather uncomfortable.

Aqualad and Miss Martian were, therefore, the ones who got along with their tour guide the most. Their relationship to him was fairly professional though and not nearly as close to being anything like friendship. Kaldur seemed to still be wary of him the way he treated Artemis and Robin, which was understandable. As their leader it was his duty to make sure they were all right, so if they started to feel violated he would gladly step up to tell Emil to leave them alone.

So far, both non-superpowered members had declined his offer though. They wanted this mission to succeed and if that meant they had to endure some light flirting from Emil then they would take it. As long as they stayed on his good side, this mission would most likely be a success and they could walk away with no one getting hurt.

"We are going to attend the Amazon Clipper River Cruise," Emil spoke up as they parked by a huge river after a day of driving. Just as he said so, their eyes landed on a big, green and white boat – the kind that they saw in movies. Noticing that the team was looking, the Brazilian smiled. "It'll take half a day to reach our destination. From there, we'll innocently get lost at night."

"So, Aqualad will swim ahead, followed by us, and Miss M will fly, camouflaged, over us to make sure we come safely across. And you know the route from there," stated Artemis with a shrug. "We know. Now, how do you say 'is it possible to order some shrimps?' in Portuguese?"

"Too advanced for you, my dear," Robin said and patted her on the back, which gained him a light shove in the shoulder, followed by a light laugh. The two of them then made sure to duck behind Kid Flash and Superboy who was unloading their luggage. Well, more like their fake luggage. Their real stuff was stored in a small cabin Emil's family owned right outside of Manaus.

Robin draped the strap of his red and black bag over his shoulder; he pulled Wally after him by the sleeve, whilst the redhead lightly protested by saying that he used that arm and him losing it would not do anyone any good. Yet, a grin did manage to make its way to Wally's lips as he followed the hacker of their team. He liked how Dick wished for him to be close to him lately; especially since that meant the acrobat made sure to not be in the presence of Emil.

And closer Robin came.

Once again, the two teen heroes would be sharing a room. This time it was not a king sized bed waiting for them, but instead a small cabin equipped with two bunk beds in each corner, a matching nightstand for each, a square-formed small cupboard and a porthole. It was a transition from their luxury hotel room indeed.

What made Kid Flash's heart sink, however, was the fact that two bunk beds meant that they would be sharing a room with someone else. Luckily, that turned out _not_ to be Emil. The Brazilian had his own, smaller, cabin, whilst Artemis and M'gann would be sharing one slightly more luxurious than theirs.

For the second night in a row, Wally found himself in bed at an unusual early hour. Since they had been stuck in a car all day, with only occasional breaks to stretch their legs, admire Brazil's exotic nature and, of course, eat as well as go to the bathroom, it wasn't that hard to feel drowsy.

The only problem was that Kid Flash urged to have Robin near him again. It was weird, but he had started to adapt into having his boyfriend this close to him and therefore lying in bed, all alone and _knowing_ Dick was tucked in underneath him in the bunk, it was completely unnatural. Robin belonged here, comfortably encased within his arms. Wally West wanted him there so that he could wake up to the younger boy's tickling breath on his neck, the boy's arms around his torso and smell in his nose.

Wally shifted, his arms tugging the thin duvet over his bare shoulders. He heard Aqualad's silent breathing from the other top bunk, and Superboy would occasionally grunt in his sleep; truthfully, KF was surprised the clone didn't snore. He just seemed like the type for it, though so far he had been quiet enough.

Green eyes closed, he dragged in the breath through his nose feeling the boat rock back and forth as it steered up the river. It would probably not stop for a long, long time and Emil had told them he would come fetch them when they had reached their stop. Until then, they had been advised to catch themselves some well-deserved rest and sleep – a _lot_ of it too. None of the teens had any idea of how long this mission would take and therefore there could be a long time until they got to sleep again. Hence, the Team had agreed that gaining a couple of hours more than usual would be a wise idea.

Maybe it wasn't only Robin's non-existing presence that troubled him. He downright did not trust Emil and therefore probably did not like sleeping with the knowledge that for this mission to succeed they had to depend on him.

Briefly, Wally wondered if he had gotten just as a paranoid as Batman. It surely seemed that way.

The sound of bare feet landing on the cold, wooden surface of the cabin's floor snapped Wally out of his thoughts. The redhead raised his head and glanced over the two inch long railing added to the bunk. He saw nothing, the room so black that all he could make out was something moving.

Then he felt it. A lithe body climbing up and into his bunk.

Kid Flash smiled and opened his duvet. The body pressed up underneath it, against his chest, and then he felt that familiar breath on his neck. It made his heart skip a beat and his grin was now so painfully long that it was hurting his jaw. "I missed you," he heard Robin mumble, the boy's arms wrapping around him, just like he liked it.

"I know," Wally replied, his nose nuzzling into the ebony, soft hair. He blew it, let it tickle his nose and then hid his grin into the mass of locks. "Trust me, Boy Wonder, the feeling's mutual."

He felt the younger teen chuckle as Kid Flash folded his own arms around the smaller boy. Their legs tangled as Wally made sure that Dick was completely against him, their bodies practically glued together. "We're going to get caught," mumbled Wally, his hands absently rubbing circles on Dick's bare back. "Kal's gonna wonder why we sleep together, you know."

"Not gonna wonder," corrected Dick sleepily, his voice hushed. "He's gonna know."

"Good ol' Kaldur."

"Yeah, good ol' Kaldur."

They kissed. Dick leaning up and Wally tilting his lips down. It was a fast kiss, but soft and loving to express how much they cared; how good it felt to be together and how they were going to handle this, no matter what. They exchanged a couple of more, some small pecks that was served either on the lips, the forehead or the cheek, though some were longer and usually lasted until they could no longer hold their breath.

"Hey?" Dick mumbled as their eyes closed and Wally nuzzled Dick's cheek.

"Yeah?"

"It doesn't matter if Kal knows or that the others suspect it. We're going to tell them anyhow."

"I know, but it would be better if we told them, don't you think?"

There was a long moment of silence. So long that Wally briefly thought Batman's protégé had been overtaken by slumber. However, he felt one hand loosen from around his torso and touch his cheek. It guided him to the pair of lips again whereas they exchanged the most passionate kiss they had that evening.

It included sucking of lips, tongue battles and, generally, consuming of the other's mouth. It was enjoyable to say the least, though truth to be told, Wally could not help but wonder what he had said to trigger such a reaction. All too soon it broke though and he gazed at what, supposedly, had to be Dick's face. It was too dark to tell.

"Hakuna matata, Wally."

And the redhead snickered as Robin lulled himself to sleep against his muscled chest. He was seconds from teasing Dick about how adorable it was that he used a Disney reference, but then he noticed his boyfriend's heavy breath. He knew the Boy Wonder was now asleep and that was well deserved.

All too soon, they would wake up and crawl out of each other's embrace. Because then they would be Kid Flash and Robin on duty and all romance would have to be left forgotten. They had a job to do and hopefully, despite Wally's resentment for Emil Da Costa, they would succeed.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-<strong>

Boa tarde – Good Afternoon

Beleza – Beautiful, Pretty

Eu sinto muito – I'm very sorry **or** I sincerely apologize.


	9. Longing & Belonging, Part: II

**Note: **Emil Da Costa © MistressOfRobins

******Disclaimer:** ****Young Justice © DC

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 9 – Longing and Belonging<strong>

**Part: 2**

**°†°**

**Amazon River, 2012  
>July 10, 02:12 AMT<strong>

**°†°**

The night air was a bit chillier than Dick had expected. When he stepped up on deck, it was as if his mind had been prepared for heated, tropical air. Nevertheless, those hadn't been high expectations. It was enough to have his attention a millisecond, before the Boy Wonder tugged his black gloves tighter on, fully clad in his superhero outfit. He was, without a doubt, more than ready for the upcoming.

Sometimes, it was as if Robin had an internal clock. It helped a lot; particularly tonight in which he had woken up before Emil and had just subtly slipped back into his own bunk. Inside, he felt the raging disappointment of not feeling as warm as he had, so truthfully the last hour he spent just thinking of how ridiculously addicted he'd become to Wally's touch. Now was no time for pondering about his ever-growing attraction to Kid Flash, however.

They had a mission. Succeeding was top priority.

Emil was dressed in a costume too, something that had bewildered most of the other team members. Although both Robin and Aqualad had silently come across the thought that Emil Da Costa could also be a metahuman, just like his aunt, they had never really bothered much of their time dwelling on the idea.

It was a strong fabric, though fastened on him like a second skin. It reminded Dick a bit of Wally's costume, with the exception of the cowl. This one was also black with neon blue streaks going over it, in some kind of pattern. They lit up the whole deck, but as Emil pushed at his arm, the blue lines were gone.

Despite the fact that Wally had promised himself not to speak a word to their guide unless it was absolutely necessary, it was still him who asked: "So, are you a meta? Or are you within Rob and Arty's category?"

For the first time since they'd arrived, neither of the team members were served a cheerful smile. It was a moonless night at the moment due to clouds, thus a bit hard to interpret facial expressions, but through the lingering darkness Robin thought he saw Emil's eyes dart away from their faces; his mouth clenched and eyes narrowed.

This worried the protégé of Batman greatly. Emil almost looked furious for what Wally had said. "Neither," mumbled Emil, before he stepped up and scanned the area the boat had reached before its stop. "Okay, we're close. Follow the plan we put together…" Suddenly, that disturbingly happy smile was back as he turned to look at the team. "… And we'll be done before you know it!"

Saying something like that sounded naïve in Robin's mind. Things were never that easy; especially not these kind of missions. It had become a constant pattern for their covert team, really. Missions that sounded ridiculously easy when Batman proclaimed them, were always a lot harder than their expectations, (frankly, Robin was working on that, because he was getting tired of surprises) and missions they had great expectations for usually ended up being a bit disappointing.

It was an ironic circle.

Then there were these kinds of missions; like the one they were currently at. These were unpredictable. They could go either way, which was why Robin had chosen to not fall into the trap of being overly confident, nor naïve. That would only lead to disaster if they were wrong and turn out to be a mission they were never going to forget.

Aqualad nodded toward Emil, who slightly nodded back. Then the pair jumped into the river; Kid Flash and Artemis followed suit, with a grumbling Superboy behind them. The clone was still not completely over the fact that he had to _swim_ when he could've just jumped, or if he'd been luckier: _flown_. Unfortunately for him, he was still working on that. Miss Martian on the other hand, flew over and made sure that her teammates who were swimming were out of any dangerous animals' way.

Once they'd reached shore, Aqualad asked Kid Flash and Superboy to scan the area – the speedster with his goggles and the Kryptonian with his infrared vision. So far, the coast was clear and Emil ordered them to cover most of their visible skin to protect them from venomous creatures in the jungle.

This was no problem for most of the team members.

Artemis had already prepared for it, so instead of having nude arms and stomach; she now had a full-body suit with an arrow adorning the front and a black belt. Superboy had reluctantly agreed to wear a thin suit Batman had designed for him (with his baggy pants over those again, mind you); it would be strong enough to handle his strength, but light enough for him to have underneath his pants. The clone had yet to understand _why_ a Kryptonian needed protection when he was probably immune to most poison, but Batman always was on the safe side.

Their Atlantean leader, being strongly immune to most poisons, didn't cover up as thoroughly as his teammates. He had, however, accepted the newly designed suit Batman had also gotten for him. It was the same fabric as Superboy's; although, mostly made to feel like a second skin underneath water. That way it would not slow him down.

For Robin, Kid Flash and Miss Martian, covering themselves was no problem. Wally was already completely covered with the exception of his visible mouth and eyes, whilst Robin just had to wear latex with longer arms. Miss Martian ordered her clothes to give her gloves and she was almost completely shielded as well.

Their guide tugged on his gloves before standing up. He held up a small device, whose screen lit up with a dim light. The Brazilian's eyes squinted as he read over the coordinates his aunt had sent him. He then packed the small device away and glanced over at the cover team. For a moment, Dick felt as if Emil was nervous, but then he smirked and those thoughts became doubtful.

Still, there was something odd about their tour guide, and Robin just hoped it wasn't something too worrisome.

"All right, watch your step and don't make any sudden movements. This is no playground. The Amazon Rain Forest is one of the jungles with the most extraordinary animal life ever. You might see some ugly stuff, you might see something amazing – just be careful," Emil told gravely. "That said: we should do as we planned. Split up into three groups. As I mentioned, the sensors of the facility will notice large groups but is not nearly good enough to detect us if we all come at it from different directions. It's an old system and therefore far from as dangerous as other facilities."

Though Emil had a lot to say for their success on this mission, Aqualad was still the leader, hence he made the decision of who was going with whom. "M'gann and Artemis, you two will go East. Emil's tracking device will help you find your way to the facility." As if a cue the Brazilian handed Artemis one of the small devices that reminded KF of the Gameboy he had as a kid.

As Emil let go of the device, his fingers brushing Artemis's their guide sent a flirty look her way. The archer just blushed angrily, before huffing and taking off with M'gann floating behind her. Needless to say, it looked like the Martian wanted to question Artemis all about the crush Emil had on her and if she was going to react upon it. Doubtful, but M'gann was naïve like that.

"Okay, Robin, Superboy and I will head north, thus we will approach the facility head on, while the other groups attack from the sides," Aqualad then instructed, which of course caused Wally to let go of a loud noise in protest. The Atlantean turned to look at the speedster who glared heatedly at him.

"Seriously? Why do _I_ have to go with the new guy?" Wally fiercely asked as he pointed at the tanned teen beside him. However, Aqualad's harsh gaze was obviously turned to Kid Flash for the purpose of him avoiding any insults against their guide, Emil wasn't fazed. On the contrary, the Brazilian sent Wally a smirk, which in turn made the freckled teen grit his teeth together.

Obviously, the other teen found this amusing.

"Because _the new guy_ knows his way around here and you're good at blowing our covers, hence that would make perfect sense," Robin said back with a light cackle; naturally, hearing of his embarrassing habit made Wally huff and look away with crossed arms. At that moment, he resembled Artemis more than Robin liked to admit. The Boy Wonder patted his secret boyfriend playfully. "Relax, Kid, with Emil you guys will find the facility before we do. Probably."

"Whatever." Kid Flash shrugged off Robin's shoulders and instead grabbed Emil by the sleeve of his suit. He was pleased to see that Emil's face fell into a frown instead of that cocky smirk he had shown earlier. Though Wally had all intentions of the team succeeding on their mission, he still felt like smirking when he noticed the displeased look Emil was sending his way.

There was at least one positive thing about this. Emil was not close to Robin, which meant that his boyfriend was out of this stupid flirt's reach. Now, if only they could get this mission over and done with.

**°†°**

The trees lightly swayed in the silent breeze, causing bristling sounds of leaves moving to echo throughout the forest. For a moment, Wally froze. His eyes closing as he prayed that whatever he had just stomped on was _not_ a snake. Quickly, he let his eyes drop and grimaced when he realised he had squashed a frog. He mourned a millisecond over the poor creature, before he put his foot up against a tree and pulled it harshly down to get rid of the slime.

He felt Emil's eyes on him, and for a moment he was tempted to abruptly turn and snarl at him to keep those eyes straight forward and not on him. He restrained himself, and instead sent the older teen a scowl, before moving to catch up. They had walked through the forest for about fifteen minutes, but they still had more to go.

It was common knowledge time went a lot slower for a speedster than the rest of the world, and therefore Wally felt as if he already been walking a day with Emil by his side and no Robin around. _That_ was not considered a pleasant experience. In fact, the silence was killing him, and yet he refused to speak a word. He seriously did not want to interact with Emil if it could be avoided.

"Hey, twinkle toes."

He _really_ wanted to avoid it, yes.

Emerald green eyes fixed themselves on Emil's face as the Brazilian stopped. The way the boy tilted his head annoyed him somehow. "What?" Wally sneered, his eyes narrowing as he saw the boy smirk once more.

"Wow, you really don't like me, do you?" It was a stupid question. The way he constantly glared, the way he would watch his every move as if he was sure Emil would downright reach out to strangle him – it was evidential the two of them had not hit it off in a good way. Kid Flash completely blamed Emil for that.

"You figured that out all by yourself? Man, I'm seriously impressed," was Wally's snarky reply. He walked past the other boy and made sure to bump him harshly in the shoulder, before taking the lead. This did, naturally, not make much sense considering that Kid Flash had no idea _where_ they were supposed to go. Nevertheless, he was sick of being on the older teen's heels. It was highly annoying.

There was a moment of silence once more, but for Wally it was not really much of a difference. Silence bothered him, Emil talking bothered him – Fucking Christ, he just wanted to go_ home_.

_Get this mission done, West. It'll all be over before you know it,_ Kid Flash thought as he pushed a leaf aside. Just then, a hand reached out and grabbed his hand, yanking him back. The speedster reacted immediately by using his speed to abruptly turn. The force of his quick pace caused the owner of the hand to yank forward for so to collide with him.

Of course it had to be Emil.

"What is your problem?" Wally snapped, as he rose from the ground, eyes narrowing toward the other boy who glared straight back up. It was the first time he recalled the Brazilian had looked at him like that. It was filled with fury and dislike; undeniably, this feeling was more than mutual.

"You can't just walk off like that! This forest is not like your playground back home in Central City; it's full of dangerous animals, you hear? I was just trying to warn you," Emil answered, clearly irritated by Kid Flash's behaviour. The speedster was too impulsive for his own good. This wasn't the first time Emil had wanted to just throw a collar over the younger teen's head just to make sure he didn't run off.

"Well, how about opening your mouth first and touch me afterwards, huh?"

The grumbles emitting from Kid Flash made Emil roll his eyes. Frankly, he'd thought the yellow clad hero would be more professional than this. Silently, they started walking again, but Emil couldn't help but say: "You must tire your team out a _lot_."

The ice-cold glare that served him made him almost wish he hadn't said anything. _Almost_.

"Pft, at least I _have_ a team. What good will _you_ be to us if we wind up in a fight? If you're neither a metahuman or been trained like Artemis and Robin, I don't see how you're even qualified to be here. Or maybe you _are_, but you just don't have the guts to show us your powers. Is that it?"

It happened with a sudden leap. So fast that even Kid Flash was impressed. Emil was suddenly over him, his fist connecting with Wally's freckled nose. The speedster let go of a groan in pain, before he responded by turning them over in one fast movement. There he punched Emil right back, knowing the impact would cause a bleeding nose. If he was not mistaken he was probably suffering the same fate at the moment.

He could feel wetness on his lips; the blood was dripping.

"You're _nuts_!" snarled KF as he served another punch. "Why. The. _Fuck,_did you do that?"

Emil just glared at him, squirmed and then spat in his direction, which made Kid Flash get off of him fast enough to avoid the glob Emil had made to hit him. The Brazilian stumbled up on his feet, and Wally readied himself, as if he was half-expecting the other teen to come at him. Instead, Emil just glared at him as he wiped his nose.

"Don't… _Don't_ talk about my powers."

"Why? Because you don't have any?"

"_No_, because I can't… I can't… _control _them, okay? I _can't_. I always end up burning, _hurting_ people. Now, _leave me alone_."

Wally silenced himself instantly and noticed that blue flames were now emitting from around Emil's body, before slowly dissolving into bluish coloured smoke. The other boy stomped away, whilst Kid Flash stood still, eyes narrowed after him.

So that was why.

**°†°**

The facility was smaller than they had expected. The nether part was square formed, white painted whilst the top was shaped as a half-circle that was practically made of strong, thick glass. A giant wall was in-progress to be built around it, judging by the various trucks and excavators. The trees shielded the building, made it almost impossible to see. Yet, Robin was quite certain that it wasn't just the neat placement of the building. This was a high-tech lab, not just some random scientists playing around.

Withdrawing his binoculars, the Boy Wonder bit his lip. Apparently, things had changed since Emil had last been around here. It seemed that the security had increased drastically. From what he had seen with his gear: small wires, invisible to the naked eye, were injected all over the building. If one touched it, there was no doubt in Robin's mind that they would be dead. Even Kaldur, because whatever was inside there his own bat-binoculars could not identify.

Now, just being in small groups wasn't enough. Getting in was going to get hard – _very hard_. But from what his binoculars had detected there was an airlift he could use to get inside, hack the system and let the others enter the building. That airlift was their only chance, seeing as the airlifts were the only ones missing those small wires.

The brunet turned to Superboy and Aqualad. "I'm gonna have to go inside."

"Alone? Negative. I will not allow it."

"Come on, Aqualad," Robin prompted with a frown marring his face. "As much as it pains me, I'm the only one small enough to get through that airlift, which is, and this pains me too, the only weak spot I see. Whatever happened since Emil was here, it's an improvement alright."

For a moment, Aqualad and Robin just stared at the other. One _could_ call it some sort of glaring competition, but truly; it was more of a fake psychic way of communicating. After several minutes, in which Superboy became more and more impatient, Kaldur sighed deeply and then placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Be careful and keep in touch. Before you go, give Artemis and Kid Flash a call with your com; explain the situation and regain contact when the security system is down."

A nod was served and then Robin was gone. In the spur of the moment, Aqualad felt rueful, but he agreed with Robin's logic, and despite that; he hated sending a teammate out without anyone beside them. At least he knew the brunet wasn't the one who usually got caught. Yet, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The problem was: it was increasing for each moment that passed without Robin.

Meanwhile, the protégé of Batman leapt into the forest. His soundless steps were quick as he snaked his way where the wall was still unfinished. It was worrisome how few guards he had spotted since he sneaked away. All in all, he had counted about five; none had been armed. They just looked around, before disappearing.

However, it was too early to determine whether they were worth worrying about or not. They were cloaked, so Robin had no first impression to judge by. Well, except for the fact that cloaks usually were not a good sign. The team was still a bit shaky over the whole Psimon incident in Bialya, and Robin recalled he had worn a cloak too; or at least a fabric that resembled it.

Point was: cloaks on guards could impossibly be a positive thing.

The teen hero inhaled some air, before he once again moved. This time he focused his whole being on the airlift. After several swift manoeuvres he was nearby it, and launched his grappling hook. Quick, though silent, it pulled him up until he could gracefully enter the airlift with a small summersault.

There he crouched up in the most comfortable position possible and put the hand to his ear, activating his com. "_Robin to Aqualad; I have entered the airlift unspotted. Will now proceed after informing group B and C. Over._" Robin ended his connection to Aqualad's com and instead clicked to reach the two others. "_Robin to Artemis and Kid Flash; do you copy?_"

It took only a moment before the archer of the team answered. "_Artemis here. What is your position, Robin?_"

"_Kid Flash here too and… eh, what she said._"

Robin resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"_Airlift on the East side of the facility. Turns out this place have heightened its security since Da Costa was here the last time, so we have some change of plans. The security is too solid with only the exception of the wall they are currently building and the airlift. Since we'll risk alarming them all instead of doing our covert work, Aqualad and I agreed I will shut down security from the inside._"

"_Alone!_"

"_What!_"

The black haired boy winced by the loud shrieks he heard. Somehow, he now wished that Miss Martian and Emil had been the ones with the com. No such luck though since one was not part of their team and the other was a telepath, ergo Miss M made connection when needed mentally.

"_Don't you two start! Stay hidden inside the forest; when security is down I'll contact you again and you'll do as planned. Aqualad and Superboy ahead, your groups from the sides and-_"

"_Rob, if you for one second believe that I'll let you go in there__** alone**_-"

"_Shut it, KF. This is something I'll have to do. Robin out._"

And their connection broke; Dick also made the decision to shut his com completely off, just in case Kid Flash tried to make contact with him again. Though he appreciated that his boyfriend was concerned over him (he would have been sincerely disappointed if he _wasn't_), Wally had to get used to the fact that despite them being boyfriends he had things he had to do _alone_. As Robin. And only Robin.

_No turning back now_, thought the brunet as he turned. He crept through the thin cylinder that made the airlift. It was the one closest to the ground, though he couldn't help but feel he may have picked the smallest. They were all lacked space around the facility, thus the reason why he was the only one who fit in. Though Artemis might have been able to come through she made too much noise.

He found the grids sooner than expected and as quietly as he could detached them. Instead of letting them slip to the ground, which would have made too much noise for comfort, Robin let his body fall and then twisted it around just as he neared the floor. He landed on his legs; let them crouch down like a frog's to soften the weight of his body. Not that he was the heaviest fellow in the world, but he would rather not tire himself already.

Then he slowly straightened his legs, head wiping around to make sure no one was around. Now, he would have to find a computer connected to the mainframe, at least he could hack the motion sensors from here. The teen removed one of the iron plates that made the wall and attached his holographic computer.

In minutes, the motion sensors were down and Robin was once again on the move. The corridors were creepy – plain white with no such things as windows. Everything so white; whiter than a hospital. He was the Batman's son and yet he felt strangely frightened by this place. He knew already that there had to be a reason for Fire's suspicion of it, but the way he felt chills run down his spine whenever he entered yet another white-painted door made it even more evident.

Suddenly, that hospital reference was very like the truth. It was so much like it; except for no doctors. _Yet_.

And Robin was not certain if he wanted to know the patients.

The doors all had numbers; _A40, A41, A42…_ The more he passed them the more the numbers stopped making sense to him. However, the moment he swung into a different corridor he noticed doors with writing on instead.

_Computer room? They make it so obvious,_ Robin thought smugly as his masked-eyes landed on one of the doors. Fast-moving feet abruptly leaped and then the Boy Wonder was by the door. Quickly, he readied a couple of smoke bombs and thereafter made sure he had his taser on him too.

Then, he swung the door open.

One man looked up; he was wearing a white lab-coat, circular glasses and messy brown hair. He was young, Brazilian, but that was all Robin gathered before he had shocked him to unconsciousness. He landed on the floor with a harsh thump as Dick passed him casually. A giant super-computer took the whole room, whilst a long keyboard swirled around like a half-circle.

To Robin's utter surprise, the moment he sat down everything around him became see-through. His eyes landed on a giant lab, right underneath the room. It was as if he was sitting in mid-air, looking down at everything from the sky. But he wasn't; it was like those car windows. People could see out, but could not see in.

It was the same principle.

His throat felt dry as he scanned what was underneath his feet. But once he got a better look, his eyes widened in horror.

Underneath him were many doctors dressed like the one Dick had knocked out, but they were far from the reason for the facial expression the Boy Wonder was currently having. It was rather what they were doing.

He saw the cages; they were filled with so many kinds of animals. Trapped, dying. And in glass cylinders – small; barely enough space for a normal grownup – were humans. Brazilian men and women. They screamed, pushed onto the glasses as they tried to break free. But the see-through material – which he now was doubtful could be considered glass – did not even protest by the constant shoves of the human bodies.

They were like the animals. In this lab, it seemed to be no difference between lab-rats

Robin swallowed once more and squinted down at a table in which most lab-coat wearing men and women had gathered around. They were… syringes. And the liquid was sickly green.

Okay, he had been Batman's sideki- _hero support_, _protégé_ – yes, for six years now.

Syringes, lab coats, Humans and animals locked away.

_This is__** so **__not good…_ thought Robin. Quicker than he was sure he'd ever hacked something (which said a lot), the Boy Wonder's fingers dashed over the holographic screen he had now attached to the computer.

_Yes._

_Yes._

_Done._

_Finished._

Robin repeated the words inside his head as he unlocked the various locks of the security. He felt unnaturally stressed. A part of him instantly wanted to contact Batman, but he declined the idea as he kept hacking the security. He was certain his mentor would order them to get out and let the League handle it and that would not do.

These people needed help now.

_Almost done. Almost done…_

A hand. It came out of nowhere, so fast; almost as fast as Wally.

Claws. Big claws, bored into his skin. Then he was suddenly tossed into the wall and smoke coming out of every direction. Robin was no idiot; he had let down is guard and now he was suffering the consequences.

How could he not have noticed someone else entering?

The last thing he saw before his eyes dropped was a woman with long – sickly long – claws. Her hair was ruffled; pupils so slit, like a cat.

His eyes landed her whizzing tongue.

Then she covered it by a gasmask, and Robin's eyes closed. At least they were not going to be able to turn the security back on.

**°†°**

A bird flew by him. It happened fast, but naturally with his abilities dodging its course toward him was no problem. Yet, he watched after it as it flew. From where he was standing he felt as if the way the bird flapped its wings was rather hasty – rather unnatural, as if it was escaping from something. His goggles made it possible to watch after the bird as he and Emil kept walking forward. The more he watched it, the more Wally's concern – anxiety – grew within his chest.

_I swear, Dick… You__** better**__ be okay. You__** better**__._

Kid Flash didn't notice it himself, but the moment he started thinking of Robin his speed had quickened up. He passed Emil without even noticing and then walked faster… and faster… and faster…

"Hey, twinkle toes; you can move as fast as you wish in here, but it won't help you any. If you want to reach your team you have to let me go first, compreendo? This has gotten even more serious now that they have strengthened security so I suggest you get your act together," Emil lectured idly as Kid Flash slowed down somewhat.

The tension between them was so thick that Kid Flash doubted anything but a chain saw would have been able to cut through it. Even so, he knew deep inside that listening to Emil would get him to Robin faster. If that was the case, he would just have endure walking around with this annoying guy. He surely hoped his aunt was a lot more likable.

Once more, his green eyes turned from Emil and onto the sky. It was then he realised that the moon was out, shining down and making everything clearer. Wally removed his goggles and let his eyes adjust a bit to the lighter darkness surrounding him. Was it too cheesy that the moment he looked up at the sky, he remembered that one time when he and Dick had climbed out on the roof of Wayne manor, just to watch the stars?

Yes, probably.

But it was a good memory and the more he thought it over, the more he realised that finding Robin was extremely important. The acrobat was all alone with the big task of shutting down the facility's whole security system. Obviously, there also had to be a reason as to why they had improved it.

That reason was probably more serious than the League first had anticipated.

"Hey, Kid Flash," Emil suddenly said, his hand reaching out poke him silently. "We're here."

Once the redhead had turned his attention to his guide, the Brazilian pointed ahead. In front of them rested their target. It was far from as big first expected by the speedster; white, soulless with a wall which was in-progress, but it was still something about the place that made small chills run up his spine.

_Robin… Please be safe… Dick… Just, be careful…_


	10. Longing & Belonging, Part: III

**AN: **Merry Christmas beloved people of ! I'm sorry this chapter is not filled with as much Wally and Dick mushy time as we would have liked for the holidays, but this chapter is needed for the upcoming and I promise you that there are a lot of more chapters to come, so I hope you would be so kind to push that review button when you're done! :D Consider it a Christmas gift for me!

**PS: **I have also posted a Wally/Dick Christmas Fanfic called: "Dick, the Red Nosed Boy Wonder." Please read and review :3

**Note: **Emil Da Costa © MistressOfRobins

******Disclaimer:** ****Young Justice © DC

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 10 – Longing and Belonging<strong>

**Part: 3**

**°†°**

**Amazon Rain Forest 2014  
>November 3, 05:01 AMT<strong>

**°†°**

Robin had not checked in. The Boy Wonder had been gone far longer than expected and it was starting to worry the two groups. Kid Flash felt his chest tighten the longer he stayed in their hiding place and Emil was taking notice as well. The speedster was vibrating beside him; it was not much, but it was still enough to distract the Brazilian who was doing his best to stay patient himself.

Auntie Beatriz had trusted him with this and though he was not categorised as a protégé like the team he was currently cooperating with, he knew his aunt had certain expectations of him. They would have to get through this and if beating some sense into Kid Annoying Flash's head had to be done for that to happen, then he would do so without question.

Wally shifted again and slowly rose himself by pushing his upper-body from the ground where they had been laying. Emil knew already before the redhead had opened his mouth what he would say and therefore quickly reached out to pull Kid Flash down once again. "Hey, you blow our cover and this whole operation is doomed, got it?"

What Emil Da Costa did not expect was the glare that was sent his way. Sure enough, neither him or the speedster had gotten along well from the beginning – and the reason for that was slowly taking form for the Brazilian teen – but that glare it was _intense_. As if Emil had just asked him to let go of everything he held dear, everything he _loved_, everything he stood for – in short, it was if he had requested the other to disappear and be nothing but dust.

"Let. Me. _Go_."

That was _definitely_ not a question. It was a fierce demand and not bowing down to those orders seemed like being the same as signing ones own death warrant. But Emil was not used to being pushed around. Frankly, he wasn't used to being directly listened to either, but be that as it may, how to think of a comeback right now was hard; nearly impossible to be honest.

Suddenly, Kid Flash yanked his hand back and Emil lost his hold. Then the speedster was gone.

Completely _gone_. And what was left was the com he knew Kid Flash had kept in his ear up until now.

Perfect.

And whilst Emil was beating himself up for losing trace of the one person that could get away in a millisecond, Kid Flash was dodging behind parts of the unfinished wall. His, now, black costume was almost completely hidden in the shadows. He breathed, closed his eyes and then glanced behind the wall.

Three cloaked guards. He and Emil had kept an eye on them for a while, thus Kid Flash knew where they turned and how they patrolled. The one blind second they looked away from his direction, he sprinted forward.

He grabbed the first, knocked him out cold as fast as possible, before tossing him harshly against the two others. Just to be on the safe side he connected his fist with the back of their necks. Then, he speeded forward in the direction of the door. He noticed something he hadn't from the distance. The light in the building had dimmed, which could be because the security was down. Whatever Robin had done, it had worked. However, the boy had not reported back, hence Kid Flash's worries were still fresh.

_Wally!_

He stopped, pressed his back against the entry of the building's automatic doors, and put one hand to his head. Just because he had abandoned the com did not mean M'gann couldn't enter his head. For the first time since he befriended M'gann he realised that all he wanted was to _not_ hear her voice.

It was as if right now, every distraction from Robin aggravated him. He could feel how stressed his whole body was as it responded to that exact emotion. He had to restrain himself from vibrating hard and dangerously as he answered Miss Martian's cry for him.

_Yes?_

_Kid Flash, __**what**__ do you think you are doing? Your orders were to stay put with Emil until-_

_Sorry, Kaldur. Rob has not made contact and from here I can see that security is down._ As if to prove this to himself, Kid Flash reached out and touched the building. No unbearable electricity was forced upon his body, no deadly reaction – just like Kid Flash had predicted. As many buildings he'd entered together with Robin and his mentor, he was starting to foresee certain things.

_Then we will join you; do __**not**__ enter._

_Forget it, Kal! I'll run ahead, you guys follo-_

_This is not debatable, Kid Flash! We have already lost contact with Robin; having you run ahead will __**not**__ lead to any good!_

Shaking his head, Wally stepped in front of the main entrance. There he vibrated his hand through the dock where he was supposed to type in the password; it made an electrifying sound as if to protest, but then died as he yanked out the wires. It was a trick his uncle had newly taught him; since vibrating through walls was still impossible, they had resorted to one part of his body at a time.

The door opened and Wally glared inside. It was freaky how it looked like the lobby of a hotel, but he was pleased to see the lack of people. This had to be like any "normal" job people took on. They went to work at day; went home at night and those left had to be the most insane ones.

His friends, and Emil, would be here soon, but he was going to find Robin first. The others would just have to tug behind. He took one step forward, and then dashed toward one of the corridors; complete in black stealth mode.

**°†°**

Dr. Rowe stepped into the room, silencing the other doctors who seconds ago had strapped the boy inside one of the cylinder-formed tubes. The masked teen was still unconscious, his head lightly resting against the thick, see-through material. The small, firm chest was heaving slowly; up and down, up and down. He was a fascinating individual indeed. So small, yet so much power. Dr. Rowe had noted that plenty of times when he'd watched recordings of the Dynamic Duo.

With a silent huff, the man turned toward his crew. They all stiffened as his light grey eyes narrowed. "Why hasn't he been taken to Lab 09? You know that if he is here, then so are probably some of the other sidekicks." A mocking smile spread over his lips as he glanced at the boy in the tube; suddenly, his expression was completely different. "Tragic, really. How the Justice League likes to send out their precious _children_ to do their dirty work."

Rowe turned toward his assistant, Dr. Pierce, and was back to glaring again. "Get him to the lab. I will be there shortly to decide what we are going to do with him. Oh, and give him another dose before you start removing his attire. I have a feeling it will take longer than expected."

He gained nods, and then Dr. Rowe turned around where he grabbed a syringe. Lazily, he handed it over to the doctor beside him. Then said: "Give him this once he comes to. Tell the computer department to head home. I won't be needing their services; oh and get some more of our hired guards outside."

The doctor hurriedly agreed, before sprinting away. The rest filled in the last of their paperwork, before Dr. Rowe told who was going to stay and who could go home. He had big plans for the newly captured teen hero and he knew he could get something out of holding the other sidekicks captives as well whenever they decided to show themselves.

"Dr. Rowe, with all do respect, isn't it a bit early to try it out on a boy? We have our results for adults, yes, but he is so… underdeveloped," said Dr. Christine Franco, the second in command as she approached her employee.

A smirk spread across Dr. Rowe's lips as he said: "Which is precisely why I need him so much, Miss Franco. I want to see what happens when someone affects _grows_ with the DNA injection. I want to see… how things develop during the process from becoming a teen to an adult."

"Well, that will force you to keep him captive for a very long time, Doctor. What about the Justice League? What about the boy's mentor?"

"Don't worry your head, Christine," Rowe drawled as he looked down upon his clipboard, fingers absently flipping over paper after paper. "By the time they realise they have to move in despite the Brazilian governments' orders, it will be too late. Their sidekicks will be all gone… and my army will be impossible to stop. Even for the Justice League."

**°†°**

There weren't many things that had made Dick filled with intense, undeniable happiness since his parents died. He'd been happy plenty of times, but being filled with such joy that it felt like your heart might burst had only occurred very, _very_ few times. Though obviously most of them had to do with Wally, the redhead wasn't in the Boy Wonder's happy dream.

Instead, he dreamt of the day Bruce had taken him to the zoo. He was nine at the time and truthfully he had resented the idea of going, even how happy he was that his adoptive father finally had some spare time to spend with him. Maybe it was because of the idea that he could get serious flashbacks due to the animals there.

But it didn't bring hurt. Though it took some time for him to ease up, jumping around with Bruce holding his hand whenever he wished for it – it turned out fantastically. It was the best day he'd experienced since his parents had died. It was a precious childhood memory to him – the kind that he didn't dream of often considering how his nights were usually plagued by nightmares.

It was therefore ironic how he felt like he woke up to a nightmare, rather than leaving one.

For a moment he had looked devotedly – happily – into Bruce's eyes as his adoptive guardian had handed him his ice cream and the next his own face met him, reflected by the see-through material that was holding him captive.

If he had ever had wanted to compare the feeling in his stomach with a heavy stone, it was now.

He'd been captured… and he didn't know whether to be embarrassed or distraught.

Robin shifted inside the little space he had and glared up, for only to be met with another dim reflection of himself. Naively enough, he had for a second hoped someone had forgot to screw on the lid. Then again, these were serious bad guys who seemed to be no potential pushovers.

Normally, some forgot to get rid off-

His heart sank when he realised that there was no utility belt on him. None whatsoever. In fact everything was gone.

His gloves, his uniform, his cape – _everything_.

For a moment cold, brutal dread spread through his stomach and Robin quickly shot his hands up to touch his face. But the mask was there. Completely covering his eyes from the world, which was a big relief, yet a big question. If they had removed his uniform and everything else, why bother keeping the mask on.

Him getting caught like this had given these villains the golden opportunity to learn of his identity and yet they had thrown that chance straight out the window. Whoever these were, finding out who Robin the Boy Wonder truly was had no value; they wanted him – considering he was still alive – for something else. And whatever that was, the brunet just knew he would not like the answer of.

Inhaling some air, he stood up within the see-through pod. There he glanced down at his body; not surprised to see how little that was covered. He was wearing a thin, tight t-shirt that showed his every curve and muscle. His stomach was bare and the tight shorts were in the same fabric as the shirt. Whoever had dressed him, apparently thought he liked exposing this much skin.

That, or whatever he would have to go through would not require much clothing. Hopefully he would escape before that though.

Unfortunately, that seemed more or less impossible as he scanned the pod he was currently in. Though his physical strength outdid most fifteen-year-olds his age; he wasn't strong enough to break this material. Without his utility belt this was pretty much hopeless, which meant that unless whoever had captured him made some horrible mistake, he was done for. Or maybe he would be lucky enough that his friends reached him in time.

He had, after all, been able to hack the system before he had been attacked by… whatever that had been. It looked like a woman, but she resembled the villain Cheetah more than she resembled a human.

Could it be that the jungle animals and the humans here somehow were… forced to combine? Did they somehow melt them together? Or had they found a way to mutate these humans by giving them animal DNA? As Robin he had gone through stranger things, meaning this came as no shock, but he felt his stomach churn a bit.

If that was the case, were they planning this for him? After all, why keep him alive when all that would result in was his friends being persistent on finding him? Okay, so they would most likely have tried to find him even if they had been granted the news that he was dead. But killing him would make his teammates unfocused, full of rage and despair – and an unfocused hero was not a victorious one.

Robin bit his lip; the fact that he could think better like some villains actually _did _bother him somewhat. He blamed it on his intellect, however.

Softly, he let his fingers trail the hard material. Robin pursed his lips and then pushed his forehead against it. As the Boy Wonder he felt like he had failed tremendously and that whatever would happen now was a lesson he would have to bring with him – _if_ he ever got the chance. But as Dick Grayson, the fifteen-year-old boy with a boyfriend, an adoptive father and grandfather whom he loved, he felt… frightened.

_Whatever they'll do to me… will it make me forget?_

"Well, well, it looks like you are awake, little bird."

Hearing the voice made his masked eyes open, but not in a startled manner. He let them rise up to focus on whoever had spoken lazily, hiding all fear, all insecurity. Batman had trained his protégé well and if there was something one did when captured by a villain it was never admitting what kind of feelings one _really_ felt.

It was a scrawny man with a passive expression and untidy mocha brown hair. Judging by the nice blue swellings under his eyes it had, undoubtedly, been long since this fellow had gotten his beauty sleep. Not that Robin thought it would be enough improvement to make this skinny man attractive, but it would help at least a little.

The way that man eyed him with such interest caused something within his stomach to churn and he clenched his fists against the pod. He had wondered what that little device on top of the pod was; obviously, a small speaker. Apparently, doctor villains liked to drawl out about their plans as well.

"Where's my stuff?"

A laugh escaped the lab-coat wearing man and he poked the see-through pod with a humorous smile on his face. "You have just be captured, boy, and the first think you ask for is your belongings? My oh my, how amusing."

Despite his promise of not showing much emotion, Robin allowed himself to narrow his eyes toward his captor. The man tilted his head to the side when the teen hero didn't utter a word, and then continued by saying: "To answer your previous question; your uniform has been… confiscated, along with your little toy-belt. I have enough knowledge of you and your mentor to know that the first thing to go should be any gear you have on. You are sneaky that way; removing the belt isn't always enough. The only reason I let you keep the mask was simply for my own enjoyment."

"How so?" asked Robin, his tone revealing his obvious dislike for what he was hearing.

"I mostly look at is as a game. Revealing your true face when you are unconscious has no value to me, nor has your secret identity in the first place. All I care for is your body; you are a strong male, Robin. Fifteen and yet smarter, more agile and better built than hundreds and thousands of adults. You are the perfect rabbit for my new experiment. Unfortunately, I will have to test you first. If your body does not respond… I will simply have to dispose of you."

The way some could talk about life like it was so _meaningless_ always made Robin's blood boil; it was the same with all villains, really, but he never let it show. Not this time either. He simply put up a passive face as he studied the man. He walked funny, with his head bowed forward a bit and his back slightly more raised than a normal man's would. This guy had been sitting too much in front of the computer – and that came from one of the greatest hackers on this planet.

"What's your name anyway, and what exactly are these experiments for?" Robin asked his palms subconsciously pressing against the 'glass'. It was as if his mind thought it was possible to make it disappear if he just touched it enough.

"My name is Dr. Arian Rowe, if you must know, and as for the experiments… well, a bright boy like you should have come up with _some_ theories by now, am I correct?" The man leered at him again and smirked. Chills ran down Robin's spine, but it was unnoticeable for anyone but the Boy Wonder himself.

"I do actually," Robin earnestly admitted as his masked eyes went from narrowing to their usual mocking look; this time it was the acrobat who smirked. "So, what kind of freak are you? The one who mutates animals from human DNA? _Or_, the one who mutates humans with animal DNA?"

It seemed the doctor was not nearly as pleased with the attempted joke as Robin was. He subtly scowled, though he was calm when he said: "Mutation is such a… flawed word, my dear boy. It has a relatively harmless meaning, you know. In principle a mutation is simply a little mistake under the cell division of a human. Even you might have a slight mutation you don't even know about."

"You know what I mean, Dr. Rowe. Merging human and animal DNA by mutating both into something of either is the form for mutation _you_ do around here and I doubt it's legal. Which makes me wonder, why would the government forbid the Justice League for entering Brazil? What do they gain from it?"

"Protection."

Biting his lip, Robin glared. "And what, may I ask, would they need to get protected from?"

This time Dr. Rowe chuckled; the kind of evil cackle that actors tried to impersonate when acting, whilst was completely different to hear in the real world when you knew the villain actually meant something behind that laugh. The doctor's eyes rested solely on him as he said: "Let me demonstrate."

Then, his captor held up what, seemingly, looked like a wristwatch. However, as he slightly pushed on it with his thumb, Robin instantly knew that was no ordinary accessory. Narrowing his eyes, the acrobat turned his head as a mechanical sound rang through the lab. It was then he noticed that the floor was opening. It was creating a hole.

The protégé of Batman watched, feeling his throat become dryer and dryer as seconds passed them by.

And then a set of doors opened automatically to the lab.

His friends were in pods, just like him and they were unconscious.

Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis… and even Emil.

For the first time, Robin didn't bother hiding his feelings. His fists clenched against his see-through pod as he started banging on it helplessly. "Let them go!" he snarled as he knocked on the glass so hard that a little crack could be heard. Well, at least Robin himself heard it, and if Dr. Rowe hadn't then he would _make _him.

"I don't think so; I have long wanted to see how my experiments would handle themselves against real-life superheroes and though you are still rather lacking the same sort of strength your mentors have… I would still like to witness it. Beside, if my mutants manage to kill your friends then the Justice League will most likely come to get me either way. And about now, I suppose it would be okay if they did. Now that most of my subjects are stable and loyal, going up against the Justice League will be the next big thing."

Anger. It flared up in Robin as he imagined his friends being killed by the very hands that put him out cold and ambushed him. Let's be honest, it took a lot of skill and dangerous power to ambush someone as the Boy Wonder who could practically feel when something was wrong in his_ sleep_. One of those creatures would be hard enough to defeat in itself; considering Dr. Rowe was obviously talking about greater amounts than _one_, his friends were in trouble.

Big time.

And what was he doing? He was stuck in a pod, unable to get out because he had no powers. Had he been Batman, then maybe he had been strong enough to get out of here, but Robin was far from being Batman yet and his undeveloped body was to blame partly for that. Had he only been… _stronger_.

Now, he suddenly wished he was a Kryptonian clone without a father figure.

Then again…

Robin glanced angrily at Superboy's pod; it was glowing green.

_Kryptonite_.

"You'll kill him!" it burst out of Robin before he could even think over what he was saying.

Naturally, this caused Dr. Rowe to laugh thrillingly. He shook his head slowly with a mocking expression clearly planted on his wrinkled face. "Oh, bird boy, I wouldn't let something as boring as _kryptonite_ kill him. Unfortunately, it's the only thing that can be used to succeed at defeating a Kryptonian. They are rather hard to get rid off, even if my experiments are brilliant I wouldn't take the chance. It's a cheat I am willing to use in this game."

Game. His friends' lives were games to this loony Dr. Frankenstein. It made it almost unbearable to stay in the pod, but Robin was intelligent. Trying to break through from this cage of his wouldn't help him actually succeed these attempts. He was too weak… He was _too weak_.

It was so frustrating. So frustrating that the anger kept pulsating inside of him. The fear was completely gone. Just anger. It was practically consuming him from inside and yet all he could do was bite his lip so it was bleeding.

Hopeless.

Helpless.

_Weakling_.

Dr. Rowe once again pushed at his wristwatch and a TV screen made its appearance. It came to life quickly and on it was a view of a stadium; it resembled the Greek coliseum to be honest, with the exception of the fact that it seemed to be made of iron and led. Also, it held no audience whatsoever. It was empty, only the light sandy coloured gravel showing along with empty seats.

"A shame, really, there will be no _real_ viewers. Those who are left here are either guards or people I have set to prepare for important matters. However, I will certainly enjoy this and so will those who are taking scientific notes with me. It will truly be extremely thrilling to say the least; simply extraordinary," mused Dr. Rowe before turning to look at the glaring Boy Wonder. "Oh well, little Robin, I will leave you here for the time being. I cannot promise you will be left alone to watch the whole thing, but at least you'll get to see your friends in action one more time. Try not to get too stirred up; I want you in one piece."

Then, as if time moved in slow motion, Dick Grayson watched Dr. Arian Rowe pushed on his wristwatch for the third time since he was captured.

Blue eyes – hidden by his domino mask – watched as his friends, his team, along with his _boyfriend_ fell.

And Robin's knees gave in under him.

**°†°**

Kid Flash's head hurt terribly; as if he had used his super speed to hit it against a brick wall over and over again for hours. His whole world was fuzzy and unclear as he rose from his position. In the back of his mind he remembered knocking out the guards who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He'd managed to defeat most of them, but then... one of them must have knocked him out, because the last thing he remembered was forcing his fist into another man's forehead.

His body hurt too. As usual he could feel how it worked to heal him fast and preferably as painless as possible, but that still didn't explain why it needed to be healed. It was as if he had fallen from a skyscraper, but how come? He couldn't remember even reaching the second floor before he lost consciousness, even how painful that was to admit that to himself.

Dizzy and uncoordinated, the redhead rose from the ground.

Their bodies lay scattered all over, and it caused his breath to hitch. Kaldur and Conner were closest to him. The clone looked sickly pale, his heartbeat going fast and in an uncontrolled manner. Kaldur didn't seem to be doing pretty well either; his breath was quick and if Wally squirmed his eyes he was able to make out heavy burns roaming the Atlantean's skin.

They had dried him up, whoever those bastards were.

Clenching his teeth, Wally let his eyes fall onto Artemis and M'gann. The Martian had probably been dried up as well, which explained her heavy breathing. Even so, she and Aqualad would recover because this place was _definitely_ not warm; in fact it was chilly and _moist_.

Their archer, however, could impossibly fare well. She was only human and if they had fallen down several metres (which all his bones seemed to confirm was the case) then she had to be hurt; she might even have broken something. As for Emil; he was probably not doing any better than Artemis. He couldn't control whatever powers he had and if he possessed the same abilities as his aunt that wouldn't help him any from not breaking any bones.

With slower movements than Wally would ever admit performing, the speedster crawled over to their blonde teammate. Though she was the one he constantly argued with she meant a lot to him, but that was not mainly why he went to her first. Though everything inside of him told him to find Robin Artemis needed him right now; he had been trained like this, no matter how much it pained him to put his search for Robin 'on-hold'.

"Arty, Artemis; _wake up_," he hissed and gently touched her shoulder. At least that one seemed unharmed and therefore he dared to shake it. "Artemis, you have to wake up." Still no response, which was why Wally cleared his throat for dust and said as loud as he could without screaming: "Sleeping cranky: up, _now_!"

Her dark-grey eyes opened slowly, they were unfocused for a moment whilst he waited as patiently as he could for her to start responding. He expected her to come with a snarky remark, but to this horror he realised she was looking _vulnerable_. That wasn't something Wally had experienced a lot before; hardly ever.

"… K-Kid Dork," she mumbled, pain evident on her face. "My… leg."

Biting his lip, Wally threw it a glance. It was swollen at various areas; _really_ swollen. With a sigh, he wrapped his right arm around her to hoist her up to lie against his chest while he looked over the leg. "You guys shouldn't have followed me," Wally grumbled unhappily as he gently touched the leg.

"Ouch!" hissed Artemis and hit him on the head.

"_Hey_, I'm trying to_ help_ you, Arty. Get a grip."

"Wally, we followed you because going in here alone is the stupidest idea you have _ever_ had," the blond replied through her teeth as the speedster took one of her arrows to carve off an arm from his costume. He proceeded by wrapping it tightly around her leg, which turned out harder than expected since he also had to keep her head against his chest.

"I had to find, Robin."

"And you couldn't _wait_ for us? You _know_ how dangerous it is to just blindly speed into things! You had _no_ – _ow_, don't push so hard – _plan_ and we all care about Robin so you should have waited so we could he-"

"You _don't_ care about him as much as I do!"

Silence was all that met him as Artemis looked into his eyes; they were scanning them thoroughly until the redhead withdrew his gaze. The way he looked away from her was suspicious, but Artemis had no time to open her mouth before they heard sounds of the others coming to.

"Is… urgh… everyone all right?" Aqualad quietly moaned; their leader pushed himself up, gaze lingering over his teammates one by one to make sure everyone was fine. Miss Martian was now by Superboy's side, breathing harshly. There she cupped his cheeks; even from the distance they had between themselves Kid Flash could see how unfocused the Kryptonian's eyes were.

Whatever had been done to Superboy had involved Kryptonite. The proof was even more evident when the clone rested his head on his girlfriend's shoulder, breathing hard and thick. "M'gann, I… I feel so _weak_," he grumbled, fists barely able to close tightly by his anger, and since this was Superboy that did say a lot.

"It's going to be okay," the Martian mumbled softly, before her eyes drifted to Aqualad. Their leader was now standing, a bit dizzy but was fighting against it so he could completely clear his head. "Aqualad, what is going on? What happened?"

"Knock out gas; _strong_ knock out gas." It was Emil Da Costa. The Brazilian was holding tightly onto his right arm, breathing heavily to ignore the painful throbbing. There was no doubt that it was broken and that was just as terrific as ever. He was a kick-boxer; a kick-boxer without arms and a so-called teen hero without superpowers – those two titles were pathetic and he was both.

"It must have been injected with kryptonite for it to have any affect on Superboy. They prepared it for us. You think they knew we would target them beforehand?" Artemis groaned from her spot against Wally's chest; the redhead was now subtly vibrating, mostly due to his impatience.

"I am not sure, Artemis. However, whether they are prepared does not does not matter. We have to get out of here. Wherever here is," Kaldur said; his sea-green eyes were now going over every stone and it was then he realised that they were trapped. Walls were circling them like they were fish in a fishbowl. The team leader narrowed his eyes. "We have to find a way out of here, team. _Now_."

Kid Flash was tempted to come with a snarly remark that they were able to gather as much on their own. However, he restrained himself. He was getting extremely anxious and brash - he could literally _feel_ how not knowing what had happened to Robin was tearing him apart from the inside. He now understood as to why Batman warned them about having a romantic relationship when being on the same team. Sure enough, the Caped Crusader was very much against their relationship at the time, but there had been truth behind those words.

He was unfocused; he made dumb decisions all because his worry for Robin kept growing and growing. Artemis was right... He shouldn't have run off on his own, he reasoned. But he knew he would gladly do that again if it meant that he would have Robin safe back with him again. All these emotions that were building up inside of him was all due to that one person he held most precious. He just hoped that said person was still alive in this facility.

And if he wasn't... Well, that thought was too unbearable.

A sound cut off his thoughts. It echoed through the whole room they were trapped in and made him turn his head toward its direction.

An iron gate was opening. And as he squirmed to see what was there he realised that various red spots were appearing within the darkness.

They were eyes. Blood red eyes.

"Artemis?" Wally murmured.

"What?" she said back as she too squirmed.

"This might get ugly."

* * *

><p><em>Because Wally is far more bad ass than the show has given him credit for. Am I the only one upset over the lack of KF and Robin screentime? Sure they are my favourites so maybe I notice more but the one time KF had an episoded that focused on him he turned into Dr. Fate. It was not his own superpowers that saved the day, which I think is highly unfair! So therefore, I present to you an awesome KF who is trying to get to Robin as soon as possible, with some realism of course.<em>

_I wish you a Merry Christmas and you can count on more fanfics in 2011 **and** 2012 if you people are still interested! So review! :3_


	11. Longing & Belonging, Part: IV

**Note: **Emil Da Costa © MistressOfRobins

******Disclaimer:** ****Young Justice © DC

**Dedication:** Konyi - for her lovely, encouraging reviews! I am glad that people still read my story!

**Beta:** song six, thanks for good beta-ing and help!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 11 – Longing and Belonging<strong>

**Part: 4**

**°†°**

**Amazon Rain Forest 2012  
>July 10, 07:12 AMT<strong>

**°†°**

Every single muscle in their bodies had stiffened; they were ready as the illuminating red eyes were coming closer and closer. Whoever was watching them moved slowly over lunging out, as if they wanted _them_ to make the first move. But what move could they possibly make? Emil had a broken arm and was useless when it came to whatever powers he possessed (according to the Brazilian himself that is). Artemis's leg was broken, and although she was an archer, hence her arms were the most important, she would be vulnerable and defenceless if an arrow missed.

Miss Martian and Aqualad would be able to put up a fight, and so would he despite the fact that he wasn't fully healed; however, Superboy was drugged down due to the kryptonite. He was just like any other human at the moment. Who knew how long it would take before he was back to full superhero mode? Until then, it was just he, Aqualad and Miss Martian. And that, he had a feeling would not be enough.

Artemis was holding onto his arm in a tight grip. He knew she was afraid, and he couldn't blame her. No matter how trained they were staring death straight in the eyes – _literally_ – was terrifying. The archer was a smart girl; she knew that this meant that if they attacked now she would be done for.

And the chances of them deciding _not_ to attack were ridiculously small.

_Kid Flash, you protect Artemis, Miss Martian you take Superboy and I will take Emil. Whomever the owners of those red eyes are, I am in serious doubt they are friendly,_ Kaldur telepathically told them, gaining two nods, while the remaining others who needed protection was either too sour or hurting too much to respond properly.

They dashed out of the shadows.

Men and women, all looking part animal. No, scratch that, they looked like a hybrid between human and _various_ animals. All were different, but the one thing they had in common was the glowing, red eyes. As well as the abnormal long canine teeth were quite similar from each of the monsters as well.

Kid Flash was up in seconds. There were six of them; just like their current number of people. However, half of their members were down; thus, Kid Flash had to strike both of the creatures at the same time so the other wouldn't attack Artemis. Quickly, he grabbed one by the hairy leg and the other by the arm. As fast as he could he spun, before he threw them into the closest wall and proceeded forcing his fist into each of them – one at a time.

They were women, or so it looked like judging by the curved human appearance they had left. One had long, black hair, though it was untidy and so on all due whatever had been done to her. Her skin was covered in dotted fur, her eyes slit-like and she possessed a tail. She was fast. Apparently, she must have been mixed with a Cheetah of some sort. That was pushed away, though, when she snarled at him and a hissing tongue – a _snake's tongue_ – appeared in front of his vision.

He fell back and lost his upper hand on both of them. The other creature's skin was scaled, green and moist. It was like a crocodile's or an alligator's. But her hands were only two giant claws and deep brown hair was spread around her head and on her neck. Out of her rear end was a brown furred tail – a lion's tail.

"Super," mumbled Kid Flash and was then served a kick in the chin. He flew backwards, but was on his feet again before they could come dashing with another attack. Quickly, he darted toward Artemis who seemed to be fighting an inner battle with herself. Then, he picked her up bridal style and ran.

Ran, ran and _ran_.

He reached the end of the area they were in where he put her against the iron wall, knowing he had only seconds to talk to his teammate. "It would be very much appreciated if you tried shooting arrows at them, you know!" he yelled in distress, practically panting between each word he uttered from his mouth; he felt the blood taste in there, which probably meant one of the creatures had brushed his lips.

"Are you _dumb_? Animals always attack what hurts _them_! If I start shooting they'll head for me, and unless you have a miracle chemical on you that will give me the amazing healing powers you possess, then I'm done for, Kid Dork!" she replied, frustration and anger heard in her voice

"I won't let them hurt you, Artemis! You may be a pain in the ass, but you're like… the stupid twin sister I can fight with whenever I want that I never got. So, if you think that I will let them take that away from me, then you are sure as hell _wrong_. Now, _shoot them_."

All this had happened in matter of seconds, but now the creatures were back. Kid Flash twisted around and threw himself at them with as much power as he was able to make out of his legs. That seemed to hurt them enough for two monsters to stumble back for a moment, than he swung yet another fist and then another one.

A claw shot out across his chest; it ripped both the costume and his skin, making him groan out and make some space between him and the two mutants. "And I used to think having women all over me was a good thing," he mused as he panted and moved slowly backwards, the creatures' eyes following his feet. "Man, was I wrong there, huh?"

They dashed out toward him. This time the woman with the spotty fur got him down; she pinned him and the other was about to follow. But then, they screamed. Two arrows hit each of them like lighting striking the earth, and he was up again. He glanced behind his back; emerald green eyes lit slightly up as Artemis raised her thumb. She couldn't prevent a streak of pain from marring her features, but she was managing. That was all he could really ask for.

The victorious feeling didn't last very long. Artemis was a smart girl, she knew what she was talking about and therefore there was no surprise when her words became reality. Both beasts roared, one sounding like a jungle cat; whilst the other more like a miniature dinosaur. Then they headed toward her – fast. _Really fast_.

"Stay away!" Wally screamed before even thinking it over. He then lunged toward Artemis himself. _Faster, faster,__** faster**__,_ he repeated inside of his head, knowing that if he didn't concentrate now _they_ would reach her first. Wally West was going to keep his promise. Even if it was to Artemis, the girl he had constantly fought with since she entered the team. Because that was what they were – a _team_ – and there was no way in hell he was letting her go.

"Wally, no!"

He threw himself forward and pushed her out of the way.

Then an intense pain caused him to scream out. The abnormal beast was biting on him. She was pushing her canine teeth into his shoulder whilst she pinned him down. The other was over him too now, her big claws sinking into his arm. He struggled, he yelled, kicked – _shrieked_. Then he vibrated. Long and hard, so much that the fur started to smell char and the creatures roared as they stumbled back.

It gained him room to breathe, but nothing more. They would be over him again. They were going to eat on him like a defenceless deer. He felt dizzy, he wanted to throw up and stay down. He just wanted to rest, but the need to find Robin was too great. He would not die here just because he felt tired and nauseous.

Robin. He had to find Robin.

He loved him. He couldn't – _wouldn't_ – die without that being his last words. Not at this moment. Not this young. Not when they had barely started being together all over again. Not when he had Robin and no one else could touch him.

_Not now_.

Suddenly, when he thought his eyelids were going to close on him, the creatures were lifted up in the air and the whole stadium felt as if was pulsating. Heck, it felt as if the whole _building_ was pulsating. The creatures… they had just… _vanished _from his dropping eyes. Kid Flash let himself fall to his knees as he panted hard and long. When he had finally caught his breath, he raised his gaze to get an overview over the situation.

Aqualad was bleeding; droplets of crimson blood were running down his ripped uniform. Superboy lay unconscious, he too bleeding, though it seemed to lessen for each second that passed by; the Kryptonian was gaining his strength. The one who was faring the worst was Emil. He was paling by the second behind Aqualad who had now taken the boy into his arms and thrown him over his shoulder.

Then there was M'gann. The Martian girl was clutching her head, her eyes white and it was then Kid Flash realised what was going on. She was lifting the six beasts with her telekinesis, but she had never been able to lift that much weight before. He could see her struggle. He could see her concentrating so that her whole body was stiff and frozen.

What was she doing?

Then the creatures were slipping from the air. Animalistic screams sounded through the area before complete and utter silence followed.

Wally's breath hitched in his throat, ready for them to get up and try to slaughter them once more, but they didn't make a move toward them. They struggled, turned, growled, clawed – either at the ground or themselves. It was disturbing.

Tears were in M'gann's eyes. They dropped from her eyelids, circled her cheeks and then hit the moist ground underneath her. Never had either Artemis or Kid Flash seen her so distressed – so _sad. _Not even when she had problems with Superboy. Said clone was by her side in an instant and he held his arms out as she collapsed.

The tears didn't stop even now when her own eyes were shut tight. Whatever she had done had saved them, but whatever she had done had also hurt her. Hurt her greatly.

_Thank you, M'gann… Thank you so much…_

**°†°**

Stupid. The way he was acting was so stupid. He was like an ignorant child, like a little boy who knew nothing of what was facts and what was surrealism. Yet, he couldn't stop. He just punched, kicked, screamed, and then he let his whole body weight lunge at the material. He was rigid; he was outraged. He slammed at the pod's walls, the cage they had thrown him in for their own sick enjoyment and for the purpose of wild illegal science.

Dick didn't understand why he hadn't stopped. He kept hurting himself. Bruise after bruise was now visible on his exposed arms. They hurt – his_ body_ hurt – but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He had so much strength due to the intense rage inside of him. It kept growing the more he thought of his friends, his team, the teens who were practically like brothers and sisters to him.

And Wally… _his Wally_. They couldn't take him away from him. Not after everything they had been through. Not after they had just gotten things back on track. _Not now – not __**ever**__._

But all he could do was to continue to punch, He screamed, he threatened the doctors around him. His anger kept growing, they were just hustling and bustling all over the place; looking down at their papers occasionally whilst speaking scientific nonsense. He wasn't all that good at Portuguese yet, which was probably why he couldn't interpret a word. It made his anger boil some more. He was no freaking _experiment_.

Abruptly, Robin stopped himself. He let his fist rest against the pod. It was red and sore, which made him avert his gaze from it. What was he doing? Batman had taught him better than this. He couldn't show them how he felt. He _couldn't_. Yet, it was so hard, because he knew that his friends could be dead right now. That his own _boyfriend_ could be dead right now.

He wasn't worried about himself. Robin would gladly die for other innocent people, but knowing his friends could be taken away from him made everything so much harder. Inside of him it was like an ever-lasting chaos. He couldn't concentrate; couldn't even solve equations in his head, which was like child's play for the Gotham Mathlete Champion.

What was happening to him?

"You are experiencing the side effect of the drug we put in you a couple of minutes ago," mused Dr. Rowe, his eyes going over the Boy Wonder who was tempted to snare dangerously at the despicable man. It was like the doctor had answered the question inside of his mind, but it was sounded more like an out of the blue statement rather than a reply. It still slightly annoyed him though.

A frown marred the wrinkled man's face, as Robin recalled what he had said. If he gotten the side effects… then they were going to, just like Dr. Rowe had said, _dispose_ of him.

"It's such a shame," murmured the man with a sigh. "You were such a fine individual. Oh well, I suppose it was just not meant to be. Though I am rather fond of you and would gladly use you in other experiments, the fact that you resent our homemade gene makes you unusable in any manner that involved our Animagus Project. Pity."

Robin watched him turn and his stomach churned once more. Just like it did occasionally when it came to this man. He was not nearly as scary as the Gotham villains, but the way he talked about him like he was some kind of valuable object instead of a person made him cringe inwardly. At least the Gotham villains acknowledged him as a threat, and if not they were too cocky; but at least they saw him as a _someone_.

A someone _annoying_.

A someone _interesting_.

A someone _anything_.

But this man; to him he was nothing but a _thing_. That riled him up even more.

"Oh wait, there _is_ something I want you for," Dr. Rowe suddenly said, a sick smile twisting its way to his lips. The dangerous man then smirked and snapped his fingers, signalising for one of his employees to come over. A black skinned woman with long, tangled black hair came up, firm and with no emotion showing on her face. "Take him to the spider's cage. I am interested to see how long it will take for the Boy Wonder to fall dead. Oh and bind him; hands and legs. Let him keep his mask."

Then Dr. Rowe walked off, whilst Robin's masked eyes narrowed toward him. What wouldn't he have done to just reach out and strangle that man; hit him, _kick_ him – show him that Batman's protégé could do lots without his utility belt if they didn't bind his arms and legs or kept him locked way. But no matter how tempted he was to kick that man down, and hard, when the pod opened something had been released into it. It made him fall unconscious in seconds.

As he was out, he dreamed. Of his parents this time, of his family – his aunt and uncle, his cousin – but as much as he considered Bruce and Alfred his family now they weren't in it. It wasn't like a dream, really, but a nightmare. Moreover, like seeing the memory of their deaths, which, overall, was a nightmare come true.

When he had those kinds of nightmares, he would usually scream in his sleep. Bruce always came into his room, even though he insisted that he was a big boy now and that no matter how much it hurt he would just have to handle it like an adult. But Bruce said that he was fourteen and fourteen didn't qualify as an adult. It wasn't like he was nine when Bruce would scoop him into his arms and hold him there, pressing him to his chest as he cried his heart out.

However, he just sat there, patted his shoulder and Dick would close his eyes and fall to sleep again. Though he felt he was getting a bit too old for such, he appreciated the gesture. Appreciated it maybe more than he originally liked to admit. But when didn't he take Bruce's presence for granted? He had always been afraid of being looked upon as the baby of the group, hence he had always insisted on being treated older than he truly was.

But all had something that made them the age they originally were, despite either being immature or mature. At this moment, Robin felt this something. He wanted Bruce to hold him, he wanted to cry, but he just saw it all, until his eyes snapped open and he realised he was no longer looking up into the pod.

He looked up into trees.

At first, Robin thought he had ended up outside again, which did not make much sense. But then he realised, as he raised his head, that this was a glass cage. It was just a bigger pod than the one had been previously in. In here, there were spiders: probably not the friendly kind that just made webs in your window without doing anything, besides getting rid of the extra flies.

No, the spiders here were, most likely, bigger, and for not to mention more venomous.

Dick closed his eyes, steadied his breath, before yanking his upper-body forward to get a better view. It was smaller than it had appeared on the ground, and that could only be because the spiders would find him more easily that way. The more of them that existed in here, the less chance he had for not to get bitten. How fantastic.

Bruce had made him read about various types of spider venom, mostly because the knowledge of how to make himself an antidote would may come in handy one day. But right now, his mind was so incredibly fuzzy, which he could only blame Dr. Rowe's drug for. It was, undoubtedly, not poisonous. But it did something to him. It made him unfocused and it caused him to act greatly out of character due to an overload of emotions.

That drug was insistently irritating his every nerve and the slight nervousness he would usually feel in such a situation turned into a turmoil of fright and desperation. Yet, he wasn't the Boy Wonder for nothing. He steadied his breath once more, though this time it felt like he used greater amounts of time before he calmed himself enough to look further around.

No spiders in sight yet.

As if a cue, his eyes landed on something that moved within the sand by his feet. His body froze and his breath hitched in his throat when he noticed the furry thing so very close to his leg; his _bare _leg.

Robin didn't utter a word. He was far from dumb and knew that screaming or squirming would not do him any good. Any person with a decent mind would understand that and he was the Boy Wonder, meaning the first thing that occurred to him was not to move. Consider how tightly wrapped he was there was no problem there. However, as he looked at the furry being that could only be a spider, it wriggled and he found himself biting his lip.

Was this the way he was going to die? The famous protégé of Batman dead all due to a venomous spider? It somehow sounded weak, but most of all he had so much to do – to _say_ – before bidding his goodbyes. Luckily, since his life was generally in more danger than most teens his age, he had written a letter. Bruce knew where it lay; he had written one too and placed it in a safe where he also had his testament. Dick had put his letter there as well. But the more he thought it over, the more he realised that there were too many things he had not put down onto that piece of paper.

Noticing that the spider was once again wriggling, Robin threw a look to his side. If he lunged to said side, would it be fast enough to prevent the spider from feeling disturbed and hence bite him? Then again, throwing himself around could only encourage more spiders to do the same.

No, he would have to stay still and wait.

But wait for what exactly? For someone to _save_ him?

His friends had fallen down to fight mutant creatures… they could… they could be dead now…

Wally could be…

He started quivering again as the image forced itself into his head.

Wally dead.

Wally's bloody body.

Wally never holding him again.

Wally never grinning at him again.

Wally never laughing with him again.

Wally never kissing him again…

"No," he rasped, eyes shutting tightly the more he pictured him. "Not KF. Not KF."

Blue eyes didn't stay closed for long though. They opened abruptly; wide and clear when he felt the whole building shake. Tears flooded his vision before he could contemplate what had happened, and that was pretty much against everything he'd been taught when it came to such situations.

Then he screamed and punched; his body curled and his hands were waving wildly around, as much as they could when tied up.

Where the spider landed was hard to tell, but what was left of its presence was bulging spot on his bare leg. The teen hero threw it a look, knowing pain was the only thing left of his future. He recognised that spider too well.

It was the Brazilian Wandering spider. A spider acclaimed for being the world's most venomous.

There really had been too few words in that letter.

**°†°**

As a speedster he was used to time going slow; it was, without a doubt, no rare feeling. Yet, as he lay there, feeling every single muscle ache tremendously, he realised that time may have never passed so slowly for him before. Each second felt like a day, and his mind was so fuzzy that concentrating was practically out of the question. All he was really aware of was the moist gravel pressed against his cheek.

He had, however, realised that his cowl was probably torn. It felt bare on one side, but maybe it was just the right side that was missing. He really had no idea and he was so exhausted. How long had it been since he'd eaten? The extra fuel he'd brought with he'd chewed on when he and Emil ventured the forest.

That had to be hours ago.

Ergo, it was hours ago since Robin had been taken.

That thought was enough to demand for his body to get a move on. Robin needed him, his _team_ needed him, and he was sure as hell not going to lie here moping over the fact that he was hurting. Robin could be fighting for his life for all knew, but he refused to let the Boy Wonder continue on his own anymore. He was going to find him and when he did he was going to vibrate his hand through the head of whoever took him from him in the first place. That he swore.

It took all his willpower and strength to push himself up, so he was once more looking over the stadium. The animals had stopped protesting against whatever Miss Martian had done to them; now, they lay completely still and it barely looked like they were breathing at all. But he could detect some heaving of various chests, (or what seemingly had been their perfectly normal human chests) and therefore concluded they were still alive.

Frankly, Wally couldn't care less what M'gann had done to them. He would most likely ask her later on, but right now it didn't matter. It would have to be put aside until they were all safe and sound back home. Though right now, Kid Flash had no idea how they would manage that. If they first, in some way, were able to gather all of them together, Artemis had to be carried, which would slow them down.

By then, Superboy would probably be fully recovered, which meant that he could take her. Unfortunately, now M'gann was down as well, meaning the Kryptonian had to carry them both, which again meant Conner couldn't fight with both hands full. Emil couldn't fight as far as Kid Flash knew, and Aqualad was bleeding almost as badly as him.

Naturally, he would keep going until he had Robin with him despite the need to pass out. Aqualad wasn't any less stubborn himself. Even so, the Atlantean had looked very shabby the last time he saw him. Neither he, nor Kaldur would be able to defend their friends for long.

It really did look hopeless.

At any other time, Wally would have been cocky enough to convince himself that they could manage just fine. But right now, when he knew Robin could be ripped from him, knew Artemis could be hurt for life, knew M'gann could be the same, knew that they wouldn't be able to make it unless some miracle was on their side, Wally reached for the little device he had underneath his costume, fastened around the wrist.

He had no choice. He would have to send a code red distress signal to the Justice League and hope they were not too late due to hesitation of entering Brazil, which was currently forbidden for all American superheroes.

Closing his eyes, he counted to three and then pushed his upper body completely from the ground, his leg unsteadily following. A sudden need to throw up swelled up in his stomach, but he was able to keep himself. He saw Artemis laying a couple of metres from him, but knew that right now he was not strong enough to help her up.

Kid Flash decided to shake Superboy awake first. How the clone had been able to drop unconscious was more than he could understand. Maybe more knockout gas? Also, if they had been captured, why were they still alive? Why hadn't the owners of this psycho place come to collect them? It was obvious, even for him, that they had thrown them down here for the fun of watching their experiments – because, truly, that they _had_ to be; they did not get like that due to evolution, now that was for certain – to fight them.

So why? Why weren't they dead? Why hadn't the creators of these monsters come to get them?

Something had happened to M'gann when she used her powers, but at the same time something had happened to this facility. Whatever that was had to be the reason as to why they were still here.

Superboy awoke the moment Kid Flash placed his hand on the clone's shoulder. For a moment their eyes met, Conner blinked confused, seemingly trying to understand what had happened. He groaned and touched his head. Wally was really hurting too much and felt far too tired as well to even make a comment on that.

"W-What happened?" the taller teen murmured.

"Don't know, don't care. You have to take Megan and Artemis; they're both unable to walk at the moment. Emil will just have to suck it up, 'cause so far the only injury he has is a broken arm and maybe a concussion. I saw that one of those… whatever they were… threw him against the wall before Aqualad was able to take both on. Kaldur and I will have to walk on our own," Wally explained, panting in between the sentences. He was starting to feel the amounts of blood he was losing.

"You're soaked in red," Superboy noted, frowning. "Which means a lot of blood."

"I know, Supey, but I don't care. Now, take Megan and Artemis and kick us a way out. I don't know what she did, but Megan somehow managed to do something to this building; that prevented whoever took us from collecting us _and_ their science experiments. We need to find Rob though and then get out," Wally said, more serious then he remembered ever being on a mission. "I sent a signal to the League, but I don't know how long it'll take for them to get their butts down here so we have to fight as if we have to get to safety all on our own, okay?"

The Kryptonian nodded his head, before doing as the speedster had commanded. He quickly lifted his girlfriend over his shoulder and made his way over toward their archer to do the same. Whilst the Kryptonian worked on creating them a way out, Kid Flash moved to Kaldur's side, where Emil was also within range. After several tries Aqualad's eyes finally opened and he looked up at Wally who breathed out in relief.

At least their leader was all right.

"Hey, Aqualad, you okay?" he asked, helping his friend to rise from the ground.

"I feel weak, and tired. My mind is a bit foggy. However, I believe I will okay. You on the other hand look awful. Your uniform…"

"I know, I know. I look like more of a Flash wannabe than I already did, but that doesn't matter. I have super healing; it'll be fine. We wake Emil and get out of here. I already ordered Superboy to make us a way out. I think Megan not only saved our lives but she also made it easier for us to get out of here as fast as possible. Or, at least she bought us some time," Wally told him.

"Sounds like a plan," murmured Kaldur. He then, a bit unsteadily, went to Emil and woke the Brazilian. The shorter teen looked rather disorientated, but out of all of them he tied with Superboy on looking the healthiest; with the exception of his broken arm of course.

Aqualad ripped a piece from his suit and wrapped it around Emil's injury so he could put his hand in there. It reminded Wally of the time Artemis had done that to him when they fought the Injustice League. Truthfully, he would rather have the Injustice League on his heels now rather than dealing with this.

"Thanks," Emil said, as Kaldur was done.

The Atlantean looked like he was about to reply, but then the sound of a crash caught their attention. The three teens turned and watched Superboy make his way out of a giant hole in the stadium's walls. Wally was through it in seconds, leaving Aqualad and Emil behind. The redhead didn't do as Kaldur had been afraid he would. Instead of running ahead he just kept himself in the lead.

Yes, he was sick from worry, and the anger directed at the ones who had taken Robin was unbearably strong; but he just had to endure it for the time being. He had done the mistake of running away from his team already on this mission; he was a big boy now. The years had given him enough experience to understand that learning from ones' mistakes was absolutely necessary.

The corridors were empty and the electricity was cut off. It was the first thing the team noticed as the boys made their way through with the girls still unconscious. "What do you think she did?" Superboy asked, a bit amazed as he looked around at the empty space, his hold on M'gann tightening.

"I do not know," Aqualad spoke. "But whatever she did we will have to thank her for later."

"Well, she was always more powerful than her uncle," Kid Flash murmured, recalling the first time J'onn had linked their minds into an imaginary universe. That was certainly something none wished to go through again.

As they ventured through the empty corridors of the building, he was tempted to run because really, whatever M'gann had done seemed to have gotten rid of the workers here and the guards too. But he restrained himself and instead thought of where Robin could be. Where would they take him? Why hadn't they put him with them?

Unless…

It was as if someone had dropped a block of ice into his stomach.

Quickly, he turned, almost causing Emil and Aqualad to walk right into him. "Robin! What if they wanted to use him as an experiment?" he yelled, eyes narrowing only by the thought of them turning Robin into something similar to those… those _things_. He pitied those who had been turned into such a creature, but Robin… _Robin_ being like that – it was an unbearable thought.

"If only Miss Martian had been awake; it would have made locating Robin much easier." Kaldur looked more frustrated than Wally could ever recall seeing.

"It _is_ easy," Emil suddenly spoke in the kind of tone people used when they just remembered something significant, gaining the other's attention. He handed the GPS device they'd used previously to find their way to the facility over to Kid Flash, who looked down in disbelief at it. "I… kind of put tracers… in your breakfast… at the hotel… Not just you and Robin, of course. All of you."

There was a long pause, before Wally uttered a: "_What_?"

"I know, I'll explain later, just push the blue button and it should lead you to him."

Green eyes eyed him long and hard as if Wally silently discussed with himself whether he could trust this newbie or not. However, the need to find Robin was way too great and therefore he silently nodded his head, before he turned on his heels to run to his boyfriend's rescue.

He just hoped he still had someone to rescue. If not, he was not sure if he would ever be the same.

**°†°**

It had been about two and half minutes since he was bitten; his muscles had stopped working properly, something Robin had been most aware of would happen. He just laid there, looking up in the roof; not knowing if there were more spiders coming closer, nor knowing if the one responsible for his current state was coming back. But what did it matter, really? If he got another bite he would only die faster, which he had determined he would either way.

Even if his friends survived the attack of the creatures they had been sent to fight, they wouldn't reach him in time. He knew that Dr. Rowe and the other scientists would do everything in their power to keep them at bay; at bay and away from him. Knowing this, Robin was preparing for the inevitable.

His heartbeat was already going twice as fast as it should, and it was more to come. The Brazilian Wandering Spider, when giving its venom in deadly doses, gave symptoms like muscle control and breathing problems. There was no doubt in his mind that a deadly dose of venom was exactly what he'd been granted.

The leg that had been bitten was throbbing so painfully that it was as if it needed to be cut off.

It hurt.

_Everything_ hurt.

Shutting his eyes, Robin tried to breathe properly. It was impossible though. All intake of air happened faster and faster – _unbearably_ fast. The more seconds that ticked by, the more he heaved for air – air that seemingly became more and more nonexistent.

He was used to dealing with pain; it was no rarity for him to experience it. Being Batman's protégé and Boy Wonder had given him a lot of experience in that area. Right now, when his whole body started to burn and his vision became blurry and unclear as the intake of breaths shortened, it felt different. He felt like a child that had never experienced anything of the sort and maybe he hadn't.

Spiders weren't his forte. Venom, although he had his research, wasn't his forte either, except for the Kobra venom, along with Joker's venom. The first one he'd never been exposed to and the second he had constant supplies of antidotes for in his utility belt. Actually, with the various supplies he had his utility belt in the first place, most venoms could be made an antidote for. Especially something like a spider's venom.

However, without his utility belt a spider's deadly venom was, as if now would be, the reason for his death.

As he lay there, he felt his eyes close; they became heavy as he lost more and more control of himself. Of reality. He saw things, recalled things, and slumbered. But he was only half asleep, the intense pain in every muscle kept him reminded where he was and what was happening; no matter how clouded his sense were becoming.

Despite not being completely unconscious though, Dick felt that he was dreaming. But maybe, it wasn't anything like dreaming. Maybe it was just his brain giving him a good memory before he passed away.

Passed away for good.

_Wally's face was inches from him; the freckles so noticeable that Dick could have easily counted them if he'd had the urge or strength. He felt fingers ghost over his side; they teased his skin by caressing and stroking over his hips. It was times like these he got reminded just how addicting Wally's touches were. They sent tingles up his spine, made his heartbeat quicken and his chest became light; it was such a lithe feeling that it could be compared to soaring through the skies._

_His boyfriend breathed softly beside him, and Dick felt him inch closer. Their noses touched as Wally nuzzled him, than lips found his. It was a gentle push, but it was enough to encourage Dick to a full-blown passionate exchange of tongue. Without realising it, the Boy Wonder had grabbed Wally by the cheeks whilst he continued to kiss him so tenderly and with so much love._

_A small moan escaped the speedster, and then he abruptly pulled the younger teen towards him, arms wrapping around as he hoisted Dick up against his chest. The acrobat gave him permission to do so and was pleased to rest in between the redhead's strong legs. The light pressure of Wall's chin on his head made him chuckle and snuggle closer._

"_You're extra cosy today," the other noted; Dick felt the hold around tighten, which made him smile against the chest he was currently pressed against._

"_I'm just… very tired, KF."_

"_Tired? Dude, your kiss said something different."_

_No, he was plainly exhausted, but his boyfriend could give him enough strength to encourage those addicting touches of skin and lips. Now, however, when he was tucked into the covers like this, cradled and embraced as if Wally never wanted to let go of him, he felt his eyes slowly drop._

_At peace was really a feeling he took for granted when it came to Wally. Right now, when the redhead was in his life, giving him light, showing him love, taking care of him like this like no one else ever could, he realised that if it should ever be taken from him – he would go insane. Breaking up once was more than enough; now he wanted this to last. To last forever._

_Without realising it, his hands grasped and clenched onto the thin T-shirt Wally had slept in. He recalled only barely how the redhead had sneaked his way to sleep beside him last night; the thought of that made him smile even wider. "I love you."_

_It was blunt, but it was true in every way. He knew Wally was pretty much aware of that, but saying it meant something more. Peoples seemed to commonly believe that true love meant one didn't have to say anything, because the other already knew. But having the courage, having the natural feel to just saying it,__** that**__ Dick believed was true and utter love. If it sounded cheesy, then it was okay, because no matter who described love made it cheesy._

_Because love was cheesy, corny – cliché._

_And that was okay._

_As he prepared to sleep, he felt breath against his ear. Then he heard: "Love you too, Boy Wonderful."_

_Dick just smiled._

When his eyes shot up he was trembling; he groaned, his voice expressing the pain that just kept coming. The reason for his sudden wake up call, however, he didn't know to think of as embarrassing or horrifying. He glanced down and knew what he as seeing was no joke; he had an erection. A painful, throbbing, pulsating erection, which felt so uncomfortable to what he was used to. This wasn't because of the flashback with Wally.

Eyes shut tightly as he groaned out once more. He had read of this; he _knew_ this could occur, that the bite could cause this kind of reaction. He had never once considered how much something like this could downright _hurt_. Undoubtedly, he had visualised it would be quite embarrassing to be rescued with an erection throbbing visible and clear in front of said rescuer. Also, he had expected it to be uncomfortable, of course he had, but it was so _painful_.

Everything; everything was just intense, horrifying _pain_.

He opened his eyes behind the mask and realised he felt wetness drop from his red cheeks.

He was crying.

He understood why. He was just fourteen. He wasn't ready for this.

Despite being Batman's protégé the pain was becoming too much. The thought of leaving his adoptive father, his boyfriend, Alfred, his friends – _everyone_ – behind made his heart shatter. Expectedly, for each thought of his loved ones the tears streamed faster.

Then he let himself scream.

A loud, intense scream. Not only due to pain, but also due to sorrow.

Robin didn't know what to think when he heard a giant crash. He had already no control of his muscles, so he couldn't turn his head to see. He wasn't sure if he'd have the strength to do so even everything had been all right body wise. Exhaustion of the intense agony he was currently going through.

Then, he looked up as he heard someone coming. He was falling into unconsciousness now that he was choking himself due to little breath. It wasn't a dramatic choke of breath. It was small and though his body curled itself due to cramps, he had no time to realise his heart was now slowly, slowly, slowly beating compared to what it had before. It was becoming fainter and fainter.

"Robin! _Robin_!"

He heard this name and he blinked, his vision was too blurry to make out what he was seeing, but he felt arms. Arms were holding him and then he was being lifted. He was taken away, but he had no idea by whom or where he was going.

He heard a voice… it had to be Wally's… and then not long after he heard…

_Bruce_.

They were here now. He was going back to Mt. Justice.

Yet, that didn't really matter.

Because inside his chest it was only matter of seconds before his heart would stop.


	12. Longing & Belonging, Part: V

**Note: **Emil Da Costa © MistressOfRobins

******Disclaimer:** ****Young Justice © DC

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 12 – Longing and Belonging<strong>

**Part: 5**

**°†°**

**Mount Justice, 2012  
>July 10, 15:12 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

Helpless. So _helpless_.

It was the worst emotion Kid Flash knew of. The feeling of knowing that someone needed help, but he was unable to do anything. But now, on top of that, he felt rigid; he felt so mad, but really that was just the tip of the iceberg of emotions. Inside he was broken, outraged, upset. Frankly _every _distressed emotion he had _ever_ felt was bottled up inside of his chest.

The Justice League had arrived seconds after he had scooped Robin up in his arms; the other boy's state was horrible, simply horrible. His heartbeat was so faint that Superboy hadn't heard it before he had been inches from them. He had been so afflicted by the image, so frightened and furious that when their mentors had found them he had been vibrating like crazy; his uncle had been the only one who had been able to calm him enough for Batman to take Robin from his arms.

Then they had travelled back to America in one of the League ships and arrived back to Mt. Justice, all the while Batman and the other members of the Justice League tried to keep Robin's heartbeat going.

Now, everything was like a blur. He couldn't remember how he had gotten here, nor did he really care. He was just staring straight up in the roof of the sick bay in Mt. Justice as he felt his uncle go over his wounds, patching him up. Barry had also practically forced food down his throat so that he wouldn't lose his beloved nephew, which definitely was a first. Normally, when he needed nutrition, he took it willingly.

His reaction was understandable. The mission had gone more wrong than any of the Leaguers had ever expected it to. What had intended to be a covert mission to figure out whatever the Amazon Rainforest Facility had been hiding had turned into a death trap. The League had gotten their information though.

But to what prize?

M'gann was still unconscious and Artemis's leg was so injured that she would have to go through an operation, which was why she had been sent to one of Star City's local hospitals. As for Emil, he would be fine, except that he was beating himself up for not being to more help, which Kid Flash really couldn't think any less of; he worried more for his team rather than Emil. Superboy's interaction with the Kryptonite had been painful for him, but he was fully recovered now at least.

At this moment, M'gann and Robin were faring the worst, then Artemis and at last he and Kaldur whose mentors had been tending to them the best they could. Aqualad's wounds were serious but thanks to Aquaman's expertise he was slowly recovering. The dark skinned male had now fallen unconscious, this time on purpose for him to rest.

Kid Flash had never felt so dead inside. He had stopped constantly asking about Robin an hour ago and now he was simply resting in one of the medical beds. He knew that if he tried anything Batman would refuse to even let him near the other boy, hence he was stuck; he had to stay still, had to just _wait_.

There was no secret that if there was something Kid Flash did not do well it was waiting, but right now he had enough thoughts in his head to keep him quiet. Robin's face, his fragile, pale body – it lay burned within his brain. He couldn't get the image out of his head and it was eating him up from the inside and out.

_Robin… Dick… he almost… last time I held him… he almost…__** died**__…_

The nausea swelled up in him and he rose from the bed, let the covers slip from his body. It was still in the middle of the day, but inside of Mt. Justice it was dark and cold. He walked practically in a trance. He didn't think over that someone could come to force him back to rest. Nor did he once consider that Batman or his Uncle Barry could meet him in the hallway. He just walked to the room where he knew Robin was being taken care of.

Then he just stood there, his green eyes looking at the door and at the red sign, which indicated that whatever was going on in there was not finished. This meant that after so many hours Robin's condition… it was still not good. Batman had to be in there now, doing whatever he could to save his protégé.

Suddenly, all the feelings that came with his friends getting hurt and Robin nearly being killed raged up his throat at once. This caused him to fall to the ground, red, messy hair hiding his face, hiding the tears that slowly started to strive down his freckled cheeks.

He was a failure.

A failure teammate.

A failure friend to Artemis and M'gann.

A failure to his own boyfriend. The one he loved above everything. The thought that he could actually lose him; that right now Robin was fighting the battle of his life and he wasn't even there to hold his hand through it all, it became too much. It didn't take long before a tiny pod of tears had formed by his knees, but there was no sobbing.

Wally cried silently, if it could even be considered crying. It was more like gentle tears, because he was too dead to allow himself to sob, too dead to allow himself mourn loud and clear.

"He's going to be fine."

Emerald green eyes looked slowly up into the familiar eyes of his Uncle Barry who kneeled by his side and then put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Brokenly, Wally rested his forehead against his uncle's chest. He didn't protest as Barry wrapped his arms around his him and patted his back.

"How do we know that?" murmured Kid Flash, his voice empty, tired.

"He's the Boy Wonder."

Once upon a time that would have made him smile hopefully, but not this time. He had seen how his boyfriend had looked like. His condition was absolutely not to be taken lightly. The fact that _he _had let Robin act so brashly and go in by himself was what made everything even worse.

As Robin's – _Dick's_ – boyfriend, lover, best friend, it was _his_ responsibility to take care of him. Generally, the protégé of Batman neither needed saving nor protection, but when Robin finally required it he should have been there. And what had he been doing? Irritating himself over the flirt Emil due to intense jealousy.

And what had he really needed to be jealous for in the first place?

Dick was his – had always been.

But now, he could lose him…

And a world without Dick Grayson, Robin the Boy Wonder… Well, Wally wasn't sure if it could be considered a world at all. At least not for him, and not for the team, and not for Batman or Alfred.

"How would you feel if Auntie lay in there, Uncle Barry, and you knew she needed help, but you couldn't give her that no matter how much you wanted to?" Wally murmured, pulling slightly away to look at his uncle once more.

The Flash sadly smiled at his nephew and then said: "I would have had faith in her."

Wally averted his gaze.

**°†°**

Bruce's hand lightly touched his adoptive son's head, where he stroked his fingers through the ebony hair. The teen was so pale; he was cold sweating; his limbs were still trembling as J'onn came up with the syringe and handed it to Batman. The detective accepted it and then gently injected the content into his protégé's arm. The younger male moaned a bit, and laid his head to the side of the pillow. At least Robin was still weakly responding.

He was so fragile. It was extremely unnatural to see Robin like this. The boy had always been so strong, even when he was a nearly-eight-year-old still shaken by his parents' death he had been so brave. And now, he felt that he saw that same child after all those years; still strong, still brave, but even more fragile.

Yet, if there was one thing he would make sure of, it was ensuring that Robin lived to see another day. The venom had spread through his system, but Batman's skills when it came to antidotes had surely improved since he started crime fighting several years ago. Quickly, he and J'onn had made an antidote for the spider's venom, and injected it into Dick's system. Then they waited an hour, watched him cool somewhat, but also gave him another – all while making sure that he didn't get an overdose.

Now, the breathing was at a non-critical level.

If his boy made it through the night, then it would be fine.

Those spiders had not been normal spiders, but rather mutated ones. They were by no doubt even more venomous than an ordinary Brazilian Wandering Spider, which was why recovering from this ones bite would take more time than it would regularly.

But first, Dick had to make it through.

And he would if Batman had anything to say in the matter.

As the protector of Gotham put the oxygen mask over his son's mouth, comforted that it would help his breathing even more than the venom at the moment, J'onn put a hand on the Dark Knight's shoulder. "You should give yourself some rest, Batman. We have given him all the medical tending we can at the moment and you not taking care of yourself will not help Robin's recovery. You need to eat."

"Affirmative," Red Tornado agreed as he handed Batman the latest status rapport of Robin's medical condition.

The Caped Crusader threw it a brief look, though he knew most of what it said already. His hold on the paper tightened enough to wrinkle it, before he handed it back to the android who, if not for the fact that he had no function that allowed him to move his eyes, he could have swore narrowed them at him.

"Batman, do as J'onn proposed. Get some rest and food. If you wish to, I can watch over Robin."

"No… It's fine…" Batman murmured as he let his eyes linger over the pale teen in the medical bed once more. For a moment he just fixed his gaze upon the visible breath inside of the oxygen mask. He knew he would not take long, and yet the thought of leaving Dick was unbearable. It didn't help who was here, because Batman only felt calm when he was there himself. But all the Leaguers had a meeting to discuss the previous events of their covert team's mission and his two colleagues were right, he needed to eat something and sleep some before it started.

"Are you coming?" J'onn enquired as he and Red Tornado headed for the door.

"Give me a minute."

The two others seemed to exchange glances, as if to judge whether they should trust the Dark Knight to be alone. They had both learned from former events that keeping the Bat to himself in situations like these – ergo: times when his determination was by far too big – was not a very wise idea. Even so, they only sent him a warning look each, demanding him to listen to their advice, before exiting the second sick bay.

Batman reached out and touched Dick's head once more. Why did the boy have to scare him like this? The aerialist was taking after _him_ far too much, but he guessed that in the end, all protégés got some nasty traits from their mentors. He just wished being so damn brave and stubborn wasn't one of the things Robin had to inherit from him. True enough, the boy was smart – far smarter than Bruce had been at his age – but bravery sometimes overcame knowledge. At least when he was still so young and had a lot to learn.

Although Batman was, most of the time, a reasonable crime fighter, the fact that he was protective of his protégé had this bad tendency to cloud this particular trait. A part of him wanted to ban Robin from ever, _ever_ being with the team again, just so he knew that whenever his adoptive son fought crime he would be close and therefore prevent things like these from happening.

However, they were all just _kids_. Well, youths, teenagers – whatever. They were all young and had a lot to learn, therefore it wasn't just about Robin and therefore blaming the other team was wrong no matter how much he twisted and turned on it. He could still put some blame on Aqualad and Fire's nephew.

According to Batman, Aqualad should never have let Robin move into the facility on his own without further investigating of the area and the building. Emil should also have been more observant when he had previously checked out their target and left open the preparations for a change of security.

He swore he would have a talk with them both later, but for now he would concentrate on what his colleagues had practically ordered him to do and on Robin's recovery.

Because his boy would make it through.

He just knew.

And if he didn't… Well, the consequences of that were unbearable to think of.

With a final stroke of his son's hair, Batman turned and exited the room. For only to be met by none other than the Flash in the hallway. Barry raised his hand in a halfway wave and was about to open his mouth, but was, naturally, cut off by the Bat before he could even utter a word. "What are you doing here, Flash?"

Sighing, the scarlet speedster forgot about the wave and instead folded his arms over his chest. "Well my nephew is worried about his boyfriend; I just wanted to check in on Robin for him."

The speedster found it rather amusing that Batman noticeably flinched when he used the word 'boyfriend'. Apparently, the accident involving Robin's near-death experience had seemed to cause the Dark Knight to have a fallback when it came to his precious son and dating. And here Barry had thought Bruce couldn't get any more protective.

Flash's expression, however, soon changed into that of a serious one. He stepped up to Bruce and placed a hand on the Dark Knight's caped shoulder. There their eyes met. "How's he doing?" asked Barry, a frown marring his handsome features.

"For now, he's stable."

A sigh in relief escaped the Scarlet Speedster when he heard such. It stood to reason that as a Leaguer Flash definitely cared for Robin's well being, but that had only increased when the boy had become his nephew's whole world. For not to mention that Batman would evidently never be the same if his protégé was taken from him, nor would the acrobat's team either for that matter.

"What should I tell Wally?" Barry then asked silently whilst let his hand slip from Bruce's shoulder. It would, most likely, have been shrugged off by the younger male either way, so he saw no reason to keep it there for long. Truthfully, he was somewhat amazed Batman had not tried to remove it sooner. This only proved Bruce was more filled with worry than the speedster had first anticipated.

For a long time neither spoke, and Barry remained patient. Then, the Dark Knight swept past him as he said: "Tell him, Robin is not my son for nothing."

Then the Caped Crusader was gone and Barry watched after him, the frown looking somewhat eased now. He lightly shook his head with a small huff. "That should speak for itself, shouldn't it?" Barry said silently, and then turned on his heels. "Just be quick, kid; you don't know how fast Bats will be back to check on him again."

Only seconds after the Flash was nowhere in sight, Wally West peeked out from his hiding spot behind one of the iron pillars in the corridor. With quivering hands he typed in the password to the door and the swishing sound of it opening briefly caught his attention. He then proceeded by walking gingerly into the room, his bare feet hardly making any sound against the cold floor.

In the back of his mind, Wally wondered if Batman was aware of what he and his uncle were doing. Considering who he was, it would be no surprise if he knew, but what amazed Wally then was the fact that he let him do this. After all, everyone had kept telling the team to stay still and rest. Naturally Conner had refused to leave M'gann's side, but unlike the rest of them he was almost back to full health, thus the League had made an exception.

Well, if Batman _did_ know he was currently sneaking in to see Robin, then the Bat had made an exception for him as well. Since Wally was relatively nervous how his already tense relationship with Bruce Wayne would be after all of this, he kind of hoped it was so. It would make him continuing to date Dick a lot easier.

Said acrobat caught his attention as he stepped further into the room. The knot that had already formed in Wally's stomach expanded itself greatly as he scanned the shorter teen in the bed. Wires were injected into his hands, giving him nutrition and, from what he could gather, analgesic to ease Robin's pains. Whatever could be done for the moment had undoubtedly already been done judging by the fact that Batman had dared to leave Robin's side.

And he had said Dick was stable. As in not in too much danger.

At least, Wally hoped that was what it meant.

He swallowed, moved closer and wrapped the oversized, hooded jacket that belonged to his uncle around himself. It was a little big even for Barry, which was why it felt even bigger on him. Then again, Barry had not failed to mention that Wally would most likely grow into that size eventually. Something about him maturing faster than Barry had done when he was the redhead's age.

Right now though, it felt good that the jacket was too big. It felt comforting in some kind of indescribable way and helped him gather his strength when he reached out and touched Dick's hand; it looked small. As he wrapped his fingers tightly around that hand he realised how _cold_ it felt. It wasn't the usual warmth that always spread through him whenever the younger teen would grab onto him and squeeze softly.

Suddenly, an image of a lifeless Dick, lying cradled within an ebony coloured coffin as he desperately held onto to the pale, _cold_ hand made it to his retina. It caused him to feel sick to his stomach and before he knew it he had slipped in under the covers beside Dick. The bed was big enough for them both, so Wally could wrap his arms tightly around the other without disturbing anything.

He buried his nose into the black hair, his heartbeat increasing as he felt how Dick's body was slightly warmer underneath the covers. "I'm sorry," he whispered against the mass of black hair, desperately wishing Dick would become conscious enough to hear him. "I'm so sorry. I know I messed up… I should have been there for you, I _know_ _that_, and I can never forgive myself for not being there, but _please_, Dick, don't leave me."

There was no answer, nor had Wally really expected it to. He had just hoped, wanted – _pleaded_ for Dick to answer him. They hadn't spoken properly since the time at the boat where they had also lied underneath the same covers. Needless to say that had been far more pleasant than this. Dick had been so warm, pressed up against him whilst they talked silently, skin touching, mouths constantly meeting as if it was second nature to them.

What if he could never have that again? That thought alone made his heart shatter into a million pieces. Suddenly he just tightened his hold and sobbed against the dark hair, let his tears roam freely down his cheeks. Wally West didn't cry easily, but for Dick Grayson he'd cry as much as humanly possible if it only would help just a little.

He didn't care that Batman would find him; he was not leaving Dick's side.

As Wally cried himself to sleep, he didn't notice how the heart monitor slowly started to beep a little louder.

It signalised about an increased heartbeat.

**°†°**

**Mount Justice, 2012  
>July 11, 00:23 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

Roy Harper entered Mt. Justice with the kind of look that everyone immediately familiarised as an expression that promised death. The archer wore a mask, yes, but it was as if they could feel him glaring from behind those white slits that made his eyes. Considering that that the League had not felt comfortable leaving the kids to themselves at Mt. Justice they had decided to have their meeting in the monitor room, which Roy now had entered. To say the vigilante looked less than pleased would have been a serious understatement.

Naturally, Green Arrow was the first one to speak. "R-Roy, what are you-"

"Oh, like you don't know!" the archer snapped, interrupting his former mentor as he dangerously walked toward the League; the hold on his bow visibly tightened. "What happened?"

For a brief moment, Oliver could not help but wonder when he had taught the boy to demand things like that, but he supposed Roy had always been a rather… _insistent_ child. This, without a doubt, had grown worse the older Roy had become.

"If you are referring to Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad, then I can tell you they have all been taken care of properly," the Batman spoke up, his voice icy as if he dared Roy to criticise them for not having tended to the fallen covert team. If there was something he would not tolerate it was for someone to imply that he wasn't there for his adoptive son when it was needed. Because Bruce was and he would _always_ look after Dick, no matter the circumstances.

Roy's masked eyes narrowed toward his superiors. He then, more because of being polite than really wanting to know, subtly asked in a grumble: "And the others?"

"Superboy is over his rather uncomfortable encounter with kryptonite, Artemis is back in Star City with Black Canary where her leg is being tended to. In fact, her operation should be done in a minute or so if there are no complications. As for Miss Martian, she has still yet to wake up but Martian Manhunter says that what happened to her has not damaged her crucially," Batman answered, before he looked critically at the young man. "Is there something you needed, Red Arrow?"

"I want to see them," the redhead snarled the moment the question had come from the Dark Knight. "Why do you _think_ I'm here? For tea and crackers?"

That discourteous way of talking made Batman narrow his eyes toward the younger hero. How he had ever let Dick befriend Roy in the first place was beyond him considering that the archer could have nothing but a bad influence on any younger teen. However, he was obviously here because he cared for his friends, and that deserved some respect. For the time being.

"No one is allowed to see Robin at the moment. Kid Flash and Aqualad can be found at Sick Bay A, and Miss Martian is in the other room. They're resting up though, so try not to wake them," Green Arrow told his former protégé in a gentle tone. It felt as if he was trying to disarm a ticking bomb and truthfully an outraged Roy Harper wasn't far from being just that.

The redhead just sent them a final death glare, before he exited the monitor room and headed for Sick Bay A, which was the one commonly used when the team got injured on missions if what Kaldur had told him was true. The fact that Robin was in Sick Bay B had to mean he had been the one most affected and hurt of the team and that did not go well with Roy's mood. Robin was the youngest, the most vulnerable body wise and the fact that he shared a very noticeable fact – namely that they were both human – had made Roy a bit protective of him.

Though the archer had never once thought Robin could not take care of himself (the younger boy had proved himself countless of times), seeing the brief text form Dinah that told him about their failure mission had made him go livid inside. She hadn't mentioned more than that Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Miss Martian were at the Sick Bay, nor had she explained how Artemis was faring.

Now that he realised she had to operate a leg he felt a sting of sympathy for her. An archer's greatest loss was an arm, but having a dysfunctional leg really damaged ones archery level and use in the field. For her sake, he hoped it hadn't come to that. Though he had never quite forgiven her for taking his place, nor Green Arrow for allowing her ever so quickly, he knew when to feel sympathetic and when not do.

Somehow, Red Arrow would have imagined himself to be more surprised when he entered Sick Bay A and only Aqualad was found in bed there. The Atlantean's breathing was harmonic; neither too fast, nor too slow for a sleeping person. That eased Roy's nerves somewhat as he approached Kaldur. He sighed out when he saw the location of the wounds. They were patched though, cleaned and now he would just have to heal.

Roy averted his gaze and let it wander over the sick bay, just to get an overview. It was more of a habit than an urge, really.

"This is a surprise."

Abruptly, Red Arrow turned his head and smirked when he realised whose voice that was. "You shouldn't try moving too much, pal," he told the Atlantean who mildly smiled at him tiredly.

"Why are you here, Roy?" Kaldur then murmured, his eyes closing briefly, before reopening to look at the ceiling above him. The way the black skinned male smirked told Roy that whatever he claimed to be the reason for his presence would still not change Kaldur's opinion of the situation.

So why should he really deny the truth?

"Came to check in on you, of course. Believe it or not, I still care whether you three tear yourself _completely_ apart."

"Naturally," murmured Kaldur.

"You do realise we'll have to talk about this later? Also, don't beat yourself up for what happened," Roy then said, which gained him a slight tug of the lips from the teen hero in the hospital bed. Seeing as this was the only answer the redhead needed, Red Arrow fixed his eyes on the empty bed two feet from Kaldur's. "So, where's the lightning bolt?"

A light, barely noticeable chuckle escaped Kaldur. "Where do you think?"

Roy snorted silently to himself and then headed toward the exit again. He sent the other teen a look; their eyes exchanging a knowing glance. "Since he has already broken the rules, I suppose it won't be all that different if I do it as well, don't you agree?"

The archer didn't wait for an answer though, nor did he really need one. The last thing he saw before he exited was Kaldur's tired eyes closing, but considering the smile on the Atlantean's face Roy was not worried anymore. He realised, as he headed toward the other sick bay of the mountain, that he never should have bothered to worry in the first place. Kaldur was strong; he didn't go down without a fight.

As Roy reached the sick bay he noticed that it was locked; which only meant to access it he needed a password. That… or he could just do it the old fashioned way which would definitely peeve off the League. And _that_ was just a tasteful bonus, really. Thus, Roy swiftly grabbed an arrow from his quiver and struck it down onto the control panel, which buzzed loudly.

And then the doors swished open.

Now, Roy was, by no means, the kind of guy who used words as 'adorable' or 'sweet', but inside his head they were the only words that fell to mind as he glanced upon the pair in the bed. Despite the dainty view, an angry frown marred the archer's face as he realised how pale Dick was. Wally didn't look all that fresh either, with bandages wrapped tightly around both his arms all up to the shoulder and across his bare chest.

Whatever had happened, Roy was going to find out and when he did he was going to put the blame on someone and that someone was going to wish they had not been born. Gently, he walked toward the younger males whom he had always, in some kind of uncharacteristic, affectionate way of his, thought of as his little brothers.

"You two just love troubling me, don't you?" Roy murmured before he fetched the chair placed in the corner of the room.

Then he sat down and studied the boys in bed. Though Wally had told him everything about his relationship with Dick, the archer found it… _different_ to see them _this_ close. Wally's arms were tightly wrapped around Dick as if he was terrified of letting go, face buried into the hair of the younger boy who had an oxygen mask covering his lips and nose. Seeing that reminded Roy of how bad Dick was most likely faring.

The heart monitor in the room caught his attention and Roy studied the neon, dark green lines that went up and down. A sigh in relief escaped him when he interpreted that the heart was not close to stopping. It had a steady rhythm; not as strong as Dick's heart should be normally, but it was not too faint. It was getting there and that was really all Roy could ask for.

The redhead crossed his arms and tried to make himself comfortable. He watched the boys until his own eyes closed and he slumped against the chair he was seated in. This was how Batman, Wonder Woman, Red Tornado, Flash and Green Arrow found all three of them an hour later. Upon seeing Roy sleeping in the chair, Ollie went over to the white painted drawer in the room. There he found a blanket which he gently laid over Roy's shoulders. Then he smiled down at the nineteen-year-old.

Time really flew by him now. It was quite noticeable when he looked at Roy, all grown up and ready to take on the world. Soon the boy would turn twenty.

"Why do I have the feeling that you knew of Kid Flash's escape from Sick Bay A?" Diana said with a small smile on her lips, eyeing the Batman with an interesting gleam in her blue eyes.

This, naturally, got Flash's attention as well. The speedster had pondered whether Bruce had known what he was doing or not, because the title of the world's greatest detective had shown to be well deserved. But they never got an answer out of Bruce. Instead, the Dark Knight approached the bed and threw the heart monitor a look.

Relief washed over him when he saw how the heart was doing. Though he would have liked the heartbeat amounts to be bit more on the balanced side, the fact that they were stronger and more frequent than before gave him hope that Robin's condition would not worsen during the night.

As of now, it looked like his precious son would be just fine.

Without any words uttered, the Batman reached out and took hold of the duvet. He gently pulled it over the sleeping teens so that the chin and up was the only part of Dick's body was that uncovered. Wally, who had the side of Dick's face pressed against his chest, had an exposed shoulder, neck and head, but the redhead didn't look cold in the least.

On the contrary, Kid Flash looked warm and content. More so than both Flash and Batman were certain he would have if he had been conscious.

Without any more words uttered, the Leaguers left the room.

The boys lay undisturbed in the bed, their chests heaving heavily.

Up and down. Up and down.


	13. Aftermath

**Note: **Emil Da Costa © MistressOfRobins

******Disclaimer:** ****Young Justice © DC

_Thanks to **BlackMarionette** who had the time to look over most of this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>°†°<strong>

**Chapter: 13 – Aftermath**

**°†°**

**Mount Justice, 2012  
>July 11, 08:56 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

In the back of his mind Wally registered it, but only barely. It was a light stroke of his red hair, fingers tangling into his locks, playing softly, lovingly, by twisting and curling on the fiery red threads. It felt so soothing – so comforting and appeasing. He felt pressure on his scalp. It was light and when it moved it felt like a massage. Skin brushed his cheeks in a haphazardly manner; it gave him a tingling feeling of being at peace.

Sighing pleased through his nose, the redhead's hold tightened conspicuously. Then, as if it came from far, far away, he heard a light, _beautiful_ chuckle. It woke his slumbering mind and caused his emerald green eyes to snap open. Frankly, Wally was surprised he hadn't jolted out of the bed by the excitement of that familiar chuckle. But, it was only his eyes that had moved and, of course, his throbbing heart.

Then he lifted his head and, of all things, this happened slowly. Hadn't it been for the situation Wally would have questioned his reaction reflex, but all that lay forgotten as he realised whose fingers were in his hair and, whose lips were lightly brushing his neck. Said lips caused small, small vibrations to appear as he once again felt that chuckle against his skin.

_Never_ had anything felt so good.

Never had anything felt so _right_.

"Good morning, Kid Mouth," the dark haired boy murmured softly.

Hearing that insulting name was like hearing _heaven_ calling. Wally could only open his mouth as he glanced down into the dark blue orbs he treasured ever so dearly. They gleamed of mischief and love – the best combination that made the one and only Richard Grayson. And seeing those eyes filled with that gleam – no matter how dull it was compared to how it ordinarily looked – was like seeing the sun for the first time.

"_Dick_…"

It came out as husky whisper, so filled with disbelief and yet the relief in there overpowered all other emotions. Wally felt his whole body tremble as Dick moved only slightly. The boy made a grimace in pain which instantly made his boyfriend react. Wally shakily reached out and helped him into a sitting position. Dick wasn't able to keep steady by himself and therefore leaned against Wally's chest; his nose pressed against the older boy's collarbone.

"Careful," Wally scolded, his voice unsteady.

Another chuckle; it sounded just as beautiful this time.

"Aren't I always?" murmured the younger teen against his chest.

There wasn't another statement that could have been more wrong when it came to what had just occurred. Yet, instead of downright shouting at Dick due to all the concern, all intense rage and hurt, Wally just grabbed his cheeks and forced the other teen hero to look him in the eyes. Then, with his voice still shaky and rasp he said: "If you _ever_ do that to me again, I will personally tie you to a bed _and_ lock you away behind a thousand iron doors (with a thousand different passwords). And, the only one who can gain access will be me and those _I_ approve of and there you will stay until I can be sure you won't be so downright dumb _ever again_. You get that, Sleeping Beauty?"

There was no answer. As a reply Dick wrapped his arms tightly around Wally's neck, and buried his face against the taller boy's shoulder. There he sighed out, so full of relief himself that Wally was here with him. Those creatures, after whatever happened down on that arena, had not gotten him. Instead _his_ Wally was here with him, and that was how it was going to remain. At least if Dick had anything to say in the matter.

"I was so afraid I'd never get to tell you," Dick then murmured then, his eyes shutting as he recalled everything that had happened; all from the moment he had been outwitted by a human hybrid monster, to when Wally had reached him when the spider bite's affect had been on its worst.

"Tell me what?" Wally frowned. Then, no matter how much he absolutely craved for the contact they now shared, pushed Dick only inches away. This way he could scan those eyes for every emotion they exhibited.

"Everything," Dick answered tiredly. It was easy to see that staying awake was having its toll on him. Obviously, he still had a lot of recovering to do. "I realised that… if I was going to die… something I really did think at the time… there was so much left unsaid."

Wally, noticing how the shorter boy's words were paused more and more frequently, forced Dick to lie down. Dark blue eyes scowled slightly at him, but he obeyed when Wally tucked the duvet firmly around him. It felt cold now that it was in-between them. However, out of the two of them, Dick had to be coldest, thus Wally wrapped his own arms around the duvet tucked around his boyfriend again. He still wore Uncle Barry's jacket, so he would do fine.

Then their noses touched as they looked at each other.

It felt too good to be true. Too surreal.

Therefore, for only a moment, Wally became afraid – afraid that he was dreaming all of this.

But Dick nuzzling up against him was far too real to ever be a dream. This was _reality_. Dick had survived. Dick was here breathing and, though weak, Wally knew he would come back stronger than ever. This experience had proved a lot. One thing was for sure, Wally would not bother his time being jealous over someone like Emil – who obviously flirted with every pretty being he fancied – when he could be content knowing Dick wanted him and only him.

And being content knowing Dick was here.

Just… _here._

Said acrobat was now fast asleep again. Knowing the other protégé needed as much rest as possible, Wally didn't move or do anything that could wake the light sleeper that was his boyfriend. He stroked Dick's hair, a smile now making its way to his lips. He was so _happy_; so very happy to have Dick back with him again.

The sound of a door opening caught his attention. Carefully, so he wouldn't wake Dick up from his sleep, Wally unwrapped his arms and raised his upper body from the mattress. It was then he saw how far from alone he and Dick were. Firstly, his eyes fell on Roy who seemed to have been woken up by the door that opened. The other redhead was rubbing his neck whilst grimacing, something that indicated falling asleep in a chair was not all that comfortable.

The newly arrived people were his uncle, Batman, Green Arrow, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Aquaman, and Black Canary.

Truthfully, Wally felt rather naked due to the fact that he was only wearing black shorts and Uncle Barry's jacket, not counting the skin covered by white bandages. Yet he remained firmly seated on the bed, not wanting to move any further from Dick.

"Slept well?" Uncle Barry asked him gently as he approached his nephew. He placed a tray on his protégé's lap; pancakes were lined up on one another, syrup dripping from them. Thereafter lay four pieces of toast and two glasses of what seemingly looked like newly pressed orange juice. To top it off there was a cup of coffee pressed halfway onto the small place available on the tray.

Okay, Uncle Barry was the only one who could have put together this breakfast. None of the other Leaguers could possibly care this much over the fact that he ate properly; if this could be called properly though. It looked rather… sugary, which he would, of course, not have complained about before. However, after this whole incident he supposed it was only natural to overanalyze things.

"You haven't eaten enough," Flash urged, and pointed at the food. "Either you get a move on, or I'll have to thrust it down your mouth."

"Like you did yesterday?" Wally murmured with a quiet smile.

All he received as reply was a smile from his uncle, followed by a subtle raise of a thumb. Then, Wally moved his gaze from his mentor to the other Leaguers in the room. This included Roy, who seemed uncomfortable by being this close to Dinah and Ollie after the way he had acted yesterday. Though Black Canary had tended to Artemis, he was sure Ollie had informed her of what had happened.

Batman approached him silently. He reached past the redhead, and Wally watched from the corner of his eye as the Dark Knight touched Robin's head in an affectionate gesture. It was as if the speedster could _feel_ the relief washing off the Bat in waves. And who could really blame him? Dick had been so close. _Too close_.

"How…" Kid Flash ripped his gaze off his boyfriend and his father, and then fixed his gaze upon the remaining Leaguers in the room. "How are the others?"

"Artemis's operation was a success," Dinah said, which in turn caused a big sigh in relief to escape from Wally's mouth. She smiled slightly at his response, before she continued. "She will have to wear a cast for about two months, and then start to recover her leg slowly. She wasn't too pleased to hear that, but I think she was more worried for the rest of you rather than herself. She'll be glad to hear that Robin is recovering and is alive."

"And Aqualad? He's fine, right?" Kid Flash prompted. "And M'gann, her too, _right_?"

"Kaldur seemed fine when I went to him yesterday," Roy spoke earnestly. "Exhausted and tired, sure, but I saw that his wounds had been properly taken care of." At this the archer glanced at Aquaman as if to get this assumption confirmed. The King of Atlantis merely raised an eyebrow at him, as if to silently mock him for ever thinking he wouldn't make sure of his protégé's well being.

That was all the confirmation Roy really needed.

"As for M'gann," Manhunter spoke up, his face serious as he looked at Kid Flash. The way his eyes rested on the redhead made his heart skip a beat. He felt nervous when J'onn let go of a long drawn sigh. "I am in no doubt that she will be fine, but what she did is… highly unusual. Of course, her powers' greatness we discovered a long time ago, but I had no idea she was capable of doing what she did to save your lives."

The tension in the room was thick, but as Wally started to slowly eat on what he had been served – he knew Uncle Barry would force it in him soon anyhow – the Martian Manhunter stepped further into the room, ready to explain what had occurred during their mission.

"Miss Martian was somehow able to lock down all the systems within the facility you were intruding. But she did all this while she took hold of the creatures that were attacking you. From what Aqualad told, you all were about to be killed when she levitated them up in the air – which, believe me, is a big occurrence in itself – and forcefully intruded upon their minds."

His throat felt dry even as he swallowed down a piece of syrup-covered pancakes. Therefore, Wally reached out and took a sip of his orange juice before looking up at the Martian. "Why… Why did _she_ get hurt? And… what did she _do_? Not that they didn't already look completely wacko, but… afterwards, they looked even crazier. They hurt themselves because they were in so much pain."

"Believe me, M'gann's telepathic mind, though strong, should not have been able to do so many exhausting feats at once. Intruding upon someone's mind when not fully concentrating on that only can be fatally dangerous, and since my niece tried doing this all at once it also backfired somewhat on her. She fell unconscious due to the overload of feelings and thoughts that came with those creatures. Fortunately, she did not damage her own mind enough for it to be disastrous, but it strained her and she will not be fully recovered for some time to come."

He received a nod from the young speedster who was now looking down into the glass of orange juice. He truly felt for Megan. She had saved their lives by suddenly, out of nowhere, trying to break all boundaries a Martian had. He just hoped that when she came to, they could all thank her properly.

"What were they doing?" Kid Flash finally questioned as he frowned deeply. This also seemed to perk Red Arrow's interest; the older redhead was now glancing up at the League members from the first time instead of letting his gaze rest upon Wally only.

Batman sighed from his spot by Richard's side and then turned his head, meeting Wally and Roy's eyes one by one, before turning to look at his son again.

"Basically, the owner of the facility, Dr. Arian Rowe, planned to make an army of mutant creatures, presumably to take over Europe and America, then the rest of the world. He produced these creatures with help from a gene manipulative drug, as well as animal DNA. Dr. Rowe, after successfully making his first mutants threatened the Brazilian Government; he demanded for the Justice League to be banned from the area. He has now been declared mentally unstable, and is locked away."

"And his experiments?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, Batman glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "They are still not cured."

Hearing this caused Wally to shiver. Robin could have been one of those. _Robin_ could have been a hybrid mutant right now, and if that thought didn't feel nauseous then nothing ever could. To calm his raging thoughts, the freckled teen put another piece of his breakfast into his mouth, and chewed slowly. The silence in the room was still tense and rather uncomfortable, but it was somewhat better than it had been minutes ago. But only slightly.

"Crazy lunatic," Roy murmured venomously.

"Did he… really try to turn Robin?" Wally shot in before anyone could spare Roy a glance. His emerald green eyes narrowed at Batman as if he dared the Dark Knight to lie to him, but he seemed to have no such intentions.

The Caped Crusader nodded his head. "Yes, but Robin was unable to respond to the drug that was supposed to make his genes mix with that of an animal's. According to Dr. Rowe's files it does not respond to every human being. From his notes revolving his project, about seventy four percent responded to the drug, whilst the rest did not. Robin was lucky that the drug had no other affect on him than higher blood pressure and an increase of emotions, particularly stress."

"Handling the facility and the rest of the complications regarding it will be a League priority," Canary now said, crossing her arms. "The rest of you will concentrate on recovering and get the rest needed."

Numbly, Wally nodded. He tried searching his brain for more questions related to their mission, but he found none. Where Emil would go from here he could, frankly, not care any less about. Though he felt he owed the Brazilian somewhat of an apology for being such an ass, the treatment had been pretty much a two-way street; thus, he saw no reason to concerning himself over it.

Right now, all he cared about was Dick's recovery. And to finish his breakfast.

The rest of the Leaguers left eventually, with the exception of Batman, Flash, and Green Arrow. His uncle was probably still present to make sure that he consumed the food he had prepared for him, and Batman no one had really expected to leave Robin's side for quite some time. The Dark Knight didn't even spare them any glances whatsoever. His, now, white eyes were only resting on his adoptive son, and once in a while they would move to the heart monitor. Wally had, of course, mentioned Robin had awakened, so Batman felt more at ease now than ever.

For Kid Flash it was kind of comforting that the Dark Knight hadn't chopped him into pieces for not being there for his precious ward. He was already beating himself over that fact, thank you; hence, he didn't need anyone else to remind him.

Green Arrow, no one really knew why was still present. Of course, the youngest speedster in the room had a slight suspicion it was because he missed his former protégé, and just being in the same room was better than walking off without even having a single word exchanged with Roy. Why the younger archer hadn't just sorted things out with Oliver, Wally just could not fathom.

Sometimes, even _he_ was more mature than Roy was.

Once he finished his food, Barry removed the tray from his lap. They exchanged brief smiles, before his uncle ruffled his fiery red hair, just like he used to do when he expressed concern, yet relief and care.

"So," Wally spoke, meeting Roy's eyes. "When did you get here?"

"Midnight or so," the archer answered nonchalantly; frankly, he sounded a bit bored. He then shrugged his shoulders as he glanced down at the arrow he'd been fumbling with. "Had to make sure you weren't completely shredded into small pieces."

Amusingly enough, Green Arrow and Flash were certain they saw Batman flinch when hearing this. Wally and Roy took no notice, however, and instead the younger redhead stuck his tongue out at him.

"Mature," was Roy's sarcastic remark.

"Hey, I haven't added an eight to that number one yet, so technically I'm still underage," smiled Wally.

Snorting, Roy pointed the arrow at him. "And that gives you the right to stick your tongue out at me, Lightning Bolt?"

"Sure it does, _Speedy_."

Had Red Arrow been a cartoon character Wally was certain a big vein in his forehead would have throbbed at him, but instead he was served a death glare, before a huff came from the archer's mouth. Kid Flash allowed himself to grin cockily at the other, silently wondering how Roy could talk about being mature when, really, the older male could be just as childlike at heart as he.

A couple of more minutes passed where Wally only looked at Dick's sleeping form, just like Batman was currently doing. All too soon, however, Uncle Barry demanded for his nephew to come with him to the other sick bay to check out his wounds. Knowing that arguing with Barry would be like arguing with a stone, Wally had no choice but to follow. Batman was still there when he, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, and Flash left the room.

"Never seen Bats so… _distracted_ before," Ollie mumbled to Barry as they walked down the corridors, the speedster's hand on his nephew's shoulder, just in case Wally's legs decided to give in under him. It was rather stupid, however. As speedsters they had incredibly strong legs, despite injuries, and the chance of Wally buckling over by just walking in a normal pace was not a big one.

"What did you expect? A happy dance?" Roy asked, his voice dripping with heavy sarcasm, much to Ollie's irritation.

"_No_," he replied a bit icily. "I expected him to be bit more cool-headed."

"Like he was ever cool-headed when it came to Dick, Oliver," reminded Barry.

And that was truth – one hundred percent. Batman was known for being the calm and collected one in practically every situation, but when it came to the precious boy that had turned his life upside down, even the cool Batman could not help showing emotions in some way.

Upon entering Sick Bay A, they were relieved to see Aqualad sitting upright in his bed. They came just as Aquaman had had finished fastening the bandages around the younger Atlantean's arm, which seemed to be needed. "Hey, there, Kal – how're you holdin' up?" Wally asked as he sat down in the other bed in the room.

The Atlantean served him a tired smile. "I have had better days. But I have also had worse."

"Haven't we all?" Barry chirped in as he took the first aid kit from Atlantis's king, for so to start unwrapping the bandages already tightly folded around his nephew. His first cheerful looked turned concentrated and serious as his green eyes, quite similar to Wally's, went over the wounds his nephew had received on the last mission.

"They're healing slower than usual," Wally murmured with a silent frown. "How come?"

"Well, you hadn't eaten much before this morning. They'll probably heal quicker now that you have gotten some nutrition instead of running on pure willpower."

"Not all that much? Uncle B, I felt you forced whole of McDonalds down my throat last night."

Chuckling, Barry rolled his eyes at the younger speedster, his arms softly working on the bandages. "That was because you were half-asleep. It was one burger, some soda, a pack of nuggets and French fries. If I'd tried giving you some more, it would have fallen out your mouth because you were too tired to chew."

As the speedsters had a friendly quarrel over how many amounts of food were in the picture last night, Roy tried not to clench his jaw tightly by the wounds found on Kid Flash's body. The redhead's shoulder had red, blood tainted biting marks all over, his upper-body was clawed at, and a long scar curled itself across his torso and down to his bellybutton. Right there and then, he was quite glad he could not see the freckled teen's back.

"How did you get those?" Roy asked as he sat down beside Wally, sending the wounds small scowls.

"Mutant ladies chewed on me when I pushed Artemis out of the way. Since her leg was broken she couldn't move without help, and when she shot arrows at them to get them away from me, well, they targeted her. Had to save her, so I did the only thing I could."

"You ran," Roy stated.

"Well, that's what I do."

A sigh escaped the archer the moment Barry started on the torso whose wounds were now disinfected once more and completely clean. Then Roy pushed Wally's temple lightly with two of his digits. "Try not to let any _more_ mutant women claw all over you."

Wally grinned.

When everything was settled within the sick bay the Leaguers had another meeting to attend, leaving the three younger heroes to themselves. Wally rested his head against the pillow not in the least bothered by Roy sitting by the edge of the bed. The silence in the room was comforting as Kaldur read a book, and Roy fumbled with his arrows.

"You're blaming yourself, aren't you?" The archer in the room spoke after several minutes had ticked by.

During that time Wally's mind had been completely occupied by thoughts of Dick and his recovery. Hearing this gained the freckled teen's attention, however, and he quickly glanced to his side to look at Kaldur's, now, tense body. Said Atlantean merely glanced at Roy from the corner of his eye before he said: "And what if I do?"

"Kaldur," sighed Roy. "You put far too much pressure on your own shoulders."

"I am the leader of this team, Roy. The team is my responsibility, and I almost got everyone killed. We are all in serious conditions, and the fact that we are even alive is a miracle Miss Martian was able to give us."

Aqualad didn't yell; he wasn't a yeller, not even when he was extremely upset, which, judging by his stiff body language, he currently was. Though Wally wished to be angry that he had allowed Dick to exploit the facility on his own, it wouldn't have mattered if Aqualad had denied Robin to do so. That was an order he knew Robin would have disobeyed for the sake of the mission's success.

Because Robin put those missions in such high regards. Too high for Wally's liking, but if he hadn't acted like that he wouldn't have been Robin, the Boy Wonder.

His Robin. His Richard.

"This time we all messed up," Wally said silently. "Batman's pissed at all of us, but putting all blame on you is just… not right. You blame yourself, I blame myself, Robin probably blames himself, and so does everyone else. Point is: we all blame ourselves, and who gives a shit really whose fault it was when everyone else thinks it's them? Just let it go, let Batman cool off, and if you wanna blame yourself than go ahead, but just know that none of us do."

Red Arrow sent Wally a bit of an incredulous look, clearly surprised of how downright _wise_ those words were, and yet harsh at the same time. The archer felt a light tug of his lips in approval before he glanced back at Kaldur. "As much as I hate to admit it, Wally's right. There's nothing you can do about the past, only what's ahead. Sulking over it will not do anyone any good, really, so just get better and prepare for Batman to chew you out. It's the only thing you can do right now."

As they expected Kaldur didn't answer, but instead the Atlantean glared somewhat down at his own hands before exhaling slowly. He supposed they were right, but it still couldn't stop the fierce guilt to rage on inside of him. As the leader, the blame was put on his shoulder no matter how much the others argued. Whatever Batman would now throw at him, he would just have to accept and suck up to.

Because he knew Batman was not going to let this all go the same way his team had. The Dark Knight's son had been at stake, and that was enough to make him the new punching bag at the Batcave. As if he didn't feel guilty enough already.

However, there was truth in Kid Flash's words. Pushing himself down would not get him anywhere, so for the time being he would just have to see how things would go from here. Hopefully, Batman wouldn't hurt him too badly.

**°†°**

**Mount Justice, 2012  
>July 11, 11:56 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

"Leaving?"

Emil abruptly stopped and glanced behind his shoulder. He had not expected anyone to bid him a goodbye. Most of the team members had to stay at the sick bays, and those who didn't were too occupied with their fallen teammates. Understandable, of course, which was why he found himself blinking at the redheaded boy moving toward him. _Two_ redheads actually. The other was more muscular than Wally though; taller and definitely older as he came out of the shadowed hallway.

Judging by his gear, he was an archer. Hm, another protégé of Green Arrow?

"Yup," Emil answered his voice unsure as he threw just a tiny glance down at his casted arm. "Heading back to Brazil. Auntie's gonna come around any minute."

"No goodbyes?" Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't think you wanted any."

"Well, to tell you the truth I kinda don't, but if it hadn't been for you putting tracers in our breakfast my best bro could've been dead. So I'm pretty sure I owe you a thanks," answered the redhead with a light shrug. "So, uhm, thank you."

The Brazilian teen looked surprised hearing this from Kid Flash, which was expected. Emil had not exactly seen the good sides of Wally during the disastrous mission. Maybe he would someday, but for the time being he supposed they would part ways with nothing more than having a light respect for one another.

Shrugging, Emil said: "You shouldn't thank me; giving you tracers was normal procedure. I swallowed far more than I could chew back there, so I shouldn't have agreed to Aunt Beatriz's proposal; I'm not fit to be on any missions right now. Maybe not ever."

Kid Flash's face wasn't friendly, nor sympathetic, but merely curious when he asked: "How long have you had problems controlling your powers?"

"Always." Emil smiled brokenly, his eyes so sad and yet he forced that tug of lips. Kid Flash just didn't understand him. "First time I put myself on fire like a human torch – I killed my own grandparents."

The two redheads stiffened noticeably when they heard. Emil shrugged his shoulders for the second time, sighing. He was tired of pretending there wasn't a reason for his lack of power control. Ever since it first happened when he was nine he had been _terrified_ of using his so-called gift, in fear of again exposing someone to his intense flames.

He had always pondered why he had been granted powers that could not do anyone any good. The eighteen-year-old even avoided using them when he was cooking dinner. Problem was, the more emotions he felt the more vivid this fire within him became. That's why he always seemed cheerful, why he always forced a smile. Happiness didn't surge and encourage the flames, anger and sadness did. If he avoided those emotions, he avoided hurting people.

Simple as that.

"Your aunt doesn't know, does she?" It was the other redhead who had spoken; the archer.

He took Emil by surprise, because the Brazilian hadn't thought he'd made it so obvious that this was something he'd kept for himself for a long, long time. He simply stared into the archer's eyes, a frown marring his features. He pursed his lips after a long while and averted his gaze. "What's your point?"

"My point is you should tell your aunt and get her to teach you."

"The origins of our powers are different."

"So what? I don't know much about Fire, but I know there's a reason she's an ally of the League. I haven't gotten all information of what happened on the mission either, but I know one thing – if you'd been trained better my friends' injuries could have been fewer. And the only way to do that is practice. Or you can kiss any hero career goodbye."

It was a harsh tone, but Emil hadn't expected anything less and he knew the tallest redhead was right. Question was, did he really want a hero career? Did he really want to explore these powers? Then again, did he really have a choice? If he avoided them till the breaking point where they sprung free… Well, the consequences could be disastrous.

Emil swallowed and sent Wally a look that the redhead had problems interpreting. It didn't feel hostile, but more like an unsure look from an insecure person. Maybe he had been wrong about Emil. Maybe behind that confident, smiling façade there was someone who was in desperate need for guidance.

"Talk to your aunt," Wally said his voice a bit milder now. He then reached out his hand, surprising Emil greatly. The Brazilian eyed his hand, as if he expected it to be some kind of morose prank. Then, after a couple of minutes with silence, he hesitantly grasped Wally's hand in a firm handshake.

"I will," he vowed.

And this time, he meant it.

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2012  
>July 18, 08:56 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

Walking felt abnormal to him. It was painful, but Bruce had said that if he just kept moving around a bit everyday it would ease out eventually. And it had. It had been a week since Dick had woken up and the same day Miss Martian had opened her eyes for the first time since the incident. Now that the week had passed things had gotten better for all of them, save for Aqualad who still seemed clouded with guilt over the mission's failure. Robin had wanted to talk to him, but as soon as he had been strong enough Batman had – against the boy's wishes – taken him back to Gotham City.

Richard Grayson, the son of the famous billionaire had, apparently, gotten a nasty case of infectious mononucleosis, hence his and Bruce's absence for most charity events, parties, banquets, and so on for the months to come. Though Dick silently appreciated that Bruce was not going out during these recovering times, he was slightly peeved over the fact that he didn't get to socialise with his friends. They knew that whatever he had was not really infectious.

Unless he was going to mutate into Spiderman, but that was most unlikely. He hadn't heard how the others were coping, nor did he really think he would. Not until he was fine himself and the mission would be put in the list of 'over and done with'. Heck, the way Bruce was acting it seemed that he wouldn't be able to see them before after New Year's, which really made his blood boil.

Like hell he was going to stay coped up within the manor for _that_ long. He didn't care that his breathing was not yet back to normal, nor that he still needed help to walk long distances – he _was_ going to come back to his team soon. Whether Bruce liked it or not what had happened needed to be discussed amongst themselves. He wanted to sign Artemis' cast, he wanted to thank Megan for powering out the facility and he wanted to tell Kaldur that if it was anyone's fault that the mission was a failure it was his. _He_ had run ahead and he would have done so whether their leader had agreed or not.

But most of all, he wanted to see Wally. Just _see_ him. Because he had been close to dying and due to that dramatic incident he realised that he needed to tell the redhead something. Or, as he had already said to Wally, he had to tell him _everything_. Not all at once, but a day at a time and if Bruce was going to lock him away many days in a row that would ruin those sort of plans.

Luckily, Wally West was hard to keep away.

July 18, Richard was sitting by one of the windows of Wayne manor when he had caught glimpse of the speedster. With a grin plastered on his face he had, slowly, opened said window, for only to look down at the newly approached teen. How the redhead had managed to somehow get through the fence surrounding the manor, Dick didn't even bother to ask about. He was just glad to see Wally there.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Dick hissed silently with a mischievous smirk in happiness.

"I came to see you; _duh_!" Wally whispered back with a grin. "You have a rope to throw down?"

Dick bit his lip and glanced behind his back. He was in one of the lounges on the second floor, thus he had no equipment available. Solemnly, Dick shook his head at the redhead who instantly frowned. They both knew that if he ventured downstairs to fetch rope or his grappling hook for that matter it would arise a suspicion in both Alfred and Bruce. And neither could know Wally was currently here.

Since the incident in Brazil, Bruce _had_ been rather protective. Okay, _extremely_ protective. And though he had not downright said so, Dick was certain that he didn't like the thought of him spending time with his boyfriend at the moment. Why that was, the Boy Wonder did not understand. How Batman had come to reason that the best way for him to heal was to seal off all communication with the other people who cared for him was a mystery.

As for Alfred's reason for not wanting anyone around? Well, the butler tended to also get a bit protective whenever Richard was 'sick', which Dick was not sure he currently was. After all, he had been poisoned by a spider's bite and that maybe qualified more as injured, rather than sick. Nevertheless, him trying to rationalise with Alfred would not get him anywhere. The butler stood firm of his opinion; ergo, until he was completely healed he would be alone, and only to be supervised by him and Master Bruce.

"Okay, then I'll guess I'll have to do this the hard way."

Wally speaking snapped Dick out of his thoughts. The acrobat watched disbelieved as the speedster dashed over to where the fence began, which was quite many metres from the manor itself considering how big of a garden the place had. Then Dick's eyes widened when he realised what Wally was about to do. He wanted to open his mouth to protest, but the older male was already speeding as fast as he could toward him.

Then he was running up the walls of the house.

Hands clasped onto the frame of the window Dick had opened. Quickly, he grabbed Wally and hoisted him the best he could inside. Once done Dick had problems catching his breath and instead he heaved for oxygen. He pointed at the inhaler by the nightstand and Wally quickly fetched it. He watched a bit concerned as Dick inhaled and then exhaled. He calmed somewhat and then removed the item from his lips, glaring slightly down at it.

"I hate this," he panted slightly. "It's so frustrating."

"You'll be back to normal soon, Rob. Just give your heart and lungs some time to heal after all that happened," Wally said reassuringly, before he grinned slightly and embraced the younger boy, pressing him close as he sighed out in relief. "God, I missed you," he added softly, which gained him a chuckle from Dick. The acrobat hugged back and Wally continued by saying: "I thought I'd never get the chance to sneak out to come see you."

"Wait?" Dick pulled a bit away and raised an eyebrow. "You snuck out?"

"Well, _yeah_. Uncle seems to believe that I will get killed if I came here! Pft, drama queen."

On the contrary, Dick caught himself thinking Barry was unusually smart to say so. Wally was nowhere safe to be here at the moment. Not only was Bruce checking in on him two times an hour, but the redhead (plus Aqualad and Emil Da Costa) were the last people on earth Batman would see near Dick at the moment. Now, if there was someone who was a drama queen mentor it was not the Flash.

Oh no. Batman had him beat there.

"How are you feelin'?" Kid Flash enquired as he let his fingers trail down Dick's back. It was first now Wally realised that the younger of the two was in his pyjamas. A big, oversized blue one that looked kind of nice on him, if the speedster had to say so himself.

"Like shit," Dick grimaced. "Bruce and Alfred won't leave me alone more than thirty minutes at a time, I have to use this stupid thing whenever I get problems breathing, I can't see you or the others, and I swear if Alfred forces a new bowl of that homemade spinach soup that is supposed to help my throat I will personally commit suicide."

Laughing lightly, Wally took Dick's hand and tugged him toward the sofa in the room. He noticed the slow way his boyfriend moved and it only made him feel even guiltier for letting all this happen. However, he had to follow his own advice for Aqualad; namely to take things as they came and not use every minute a day to scold himself.

They didn't utter a single word as Wally lay down and Dick placed himself atop of him. There the acrobat nuzzled his nose against the redhead's neck, dragged in the sweet scent of Wally before feeling said speedster fold his arms around him in a tight, tight embrace. The redhead then kissed his mop of raven black hair and they both silently laughed. What a relief to finally be like this again.

What a relief to have the other so close.

"So, what have I missed?" Dick asked curiously.

"Not much. I think your daddy dearest was a bit harsh on Aqualad, which was not, that cool, but him being pissed at Emil was just really enjoyable. The guy went home with his aunt, Fire, though. Who was a _real_ babe by the way; dude, you should have _seen_ her – ouch, ouch, okay no talking about women close to you, got it, just stop pinching." The redhead grimaced as Dick removed is fingers, irritatingly glaring at the older boy who decided for a switch of topic. "I feel kind of sorry for the guy in a way though. I mean, way to screw up your first real mission, right?" Wally said, shrugging a bit at the last part.

Dick snorted. "Yeah, 'cause our Mister Twister encounter was _so_ successful."

"Hey, it wasn't _that_ bad. We defeated him and we didn't have to call in the League. We fixed that one on our own. This time, we weren't that lucky." Subconsciously, his hold on Robin tightened and the smaller male frowned a bit by the tightness. Not that he didn't enjoy it, but Wally was freaking him out a bit now.

"Wally?"

"Hm?"

"… I'm not going anywhere."

Closing his eyes, Wally held in a shaky sigh. "You almost did."

"But I didn't. So, please don't be like Bruce; don't trap me inside of a cage, okay? I need to spread my wings and I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself no matter how much this episode may say something different – I _can_ take care of myself. And you know that…" Dick raised his head from its spot on Wally's chest. "… right?"

Eyes met and Wally raised himself somewhat up as Dick still leaned against his chest, arms wrapped slightly around the redhead's neck, whilst said speedster kept his hands on the younger teen's hips. "Dude, it's just… I… the thought… when I thought I was never going to _see_ you anymore… hear you talk… hold you… just… dude, just _be_ without you – that thought, it was just _unbearable_. It made me sick in every way possible. I just… How am I supposed to _not_ worry after this?"

The loving fingers of Dick's left hand lingered over Wally's freckled cheek, stroked and caressed. "Hey, we are _superheroes._ I was close to losing you too, Wally, and although I want to lock you away too, just so I know that when the day is over the most precious to me is still _there_ – still exists – we both know that as heroes that's just not possible. We are who we are we have to accept that." Dick smiled. "Through every failure, through every success, through every exhausting day… We just have to accept who we are, _what_ we are."

Silence. It filled the room as Wally let those words sink in. Then, he averted his eyes from Dick's faltering face. Soon enough, though, he took the other boy's hand in his and squeezed – soft and tender. "Just… promise me something."

Looking sadly at their squeezing hands, Dick asked: "What?"

"Never leave without saying goodbye."

"You know I can't promise that."

"Then tell me that if you _can_, you will say goodbye."

"Always, Wally. _Always_."

A small, though nervous smile stretched the redhead's lips as Wally tightened his hold once more. As they stared into each other's eyes he quietly asked: "I don't know if you're up for it, but… can I kiss you now?"

"Idiot."

And Dick captured his lips heatedly – _lovingly_. The younger boy grabbed him by the collar to keep him in place and Wally, though a bit surprised by the intense emotion found in the kiss, only obliged as he pulled Dick closer and closer. Before they knew it they lay tangled, panting and sweaty as the kisses kept coming and coming.

Somehow, for unknown reasons, the inhaler was left forgotten on the floor.

* * *

><p><em>No my fellow perverts, they did not '<strong>do it<strong>'. If people are still interested I will **write** when they take that step ;) For now, they have really hot make-out sessions. So, lately, I haven't had the spirit to write; I've tried writing one-shots, but I never get pleased and I constantly find excuses **not** to write because I'm afraid I've lost my touch D:_

_So, maybe you guys can change that? I really need some proper feedback and love right now . Or this fucking writer's block might never disappear. So please, **review**. I would love to hear your thoughts. Really, you can be **as random as you want**. Just please **review**. Even if it's just to say **hi** D_

_*hugs*_


	14. Hush Little Bird Boy, Part: I

**Beta:** TheWickedWizardOfOz - Thank you, Wicked! :)

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice © DC

**AN:** Hey, guys I'm back in business with a new chapter! So, if anyone has paid attention to the dates of certain events in this story then I feel oblidged to inform that they've been changed. Heck, even the _year_ has been changed. So, I've used my freetime lately to go back, read through every chapter and plan the certain dates more carefully ^^" Sorry about that.

Now, after I changed the dates, the happenings of **the Longing & Belonging Arc **(ergo: their Brazil trip) took place in July 2012, a year after the events of "Worthy" and "Suitable", whose dates I've also changed, which happened in July, 2011.

Therefore, excluding the first two chapters of this story, all events of Step by Step has happened in 2012. The events of season 1 (though we** ignore** the so-called canon relationships that isn't Supermartian) happened in 2010. These are the necessary changes for this fic to work for me ^^" So, whatever happened in season one of what we now watch is the past and has not happened in the year that would be correct for the show.

This chapter starts of in November, and there has been about three months since the gang encountered Dr. Rowe and his creatures in Brazil. Whether we get to see Emil again I have yet to decide; maybe he'll get a slight mention. Dr. Rowe, however, will not re-appear. He has been taken down by the League and if his mutants have been able to be cured I leave to your imagination.

Due to my editing Dick has been fourteen during the Brazil trip, but turned fifteen between the last chapter and **this one**. Richard's birthday is November 11, while Wally's is January 16.

I'm pretty sure that's not how it is in the show, but this is how it is according to the DC Calendar.

**Thank You Speech:**

I don't mention enough how much every comment/review means to me, guys, and that's mostly because I forget sometimes. I'll try to get better, but really, I hope you understand how much your nice comments and words of encouragements makes me want to continue to write for this pairing and for this fandom. I'm lucky to have so many suppporters and I **love you guys**. You're my reason for continuing all this. I also want to encourage you to **review more**. If you find a story that you think is **awesome** and you want to see it continue, the best you can do is to lend your support! Review, you guys, and I can guarantee that there will be more people writing and more people _wanting_ lend you more chapters.

You have _nothing_ to lose by reviewing your favourite fanfics, only things to _gain_! :) Support your favourite KFxRob mates!

_Do enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 14 – Hush Little Bird Boy<strong>

**Part: 1**

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2012  
>November 23, 17:12 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

"But _why_?" Dick Grayson glowered, looking frustrated at his guardian while he and Bruce Wayne entered the dining room where Alfred had just finished placing their dinner on the table. Said butler raised an eyebrow at the scene that was taking form before him. Dick crossed his arms furiously, eyes glaring heatedly at his adoptive father's back. "Bruce, I'm talking to you here! I want to know _why_!"

If Richard hadn't possessed quite some pride, he would have stomped his foot childishly down to get Bruce's attention. Because the Dark Knight _always_ did this when he was displeased about something. He would ignore Richard's pleas and demands for attention until the boy would practically tug on his sleeve whilst he was growling. That was usually for small things Bruce and Dick disagreed upon.

When their quarrels involved more serious matters, Richard would usually give Bruce the opportunity to think, which would often prove beneficial for the acrobat. However, it wasn't often that Richard was met with a downright 'no' the moment he had explained the situation or enquired the question. Mostly because Bruce, in general, was an open-minded person enough to consider an idea or proposal. At least when it came to his protégé and adoptive son.

Not this time though. Richard Grayson had been met with an instant 'no', which the acrobat did not answer well to.

"Dick, I said _no_," Bruce replied to his son, irritation evident in his voice.

"But _why_?" Richard asked once more, his arms now extracted from his body as he looked helplessly at his adoptive father. Had Bruce explained his reasons for not even _thinking_ about it then maybe he would have been more understandable, but when the billionaire hadn't even spared the thought five minutes it was hard to just accept it.

"This discussion is over, Richard," snapped Bruce as he turned to look heatedly at his son who glared straight back at him. They held their grounds as the older Gothamite continued: "I won't have this debate; now eat your dinner."

"Discussion? Debate? You said no two seconds after I asked you! If you call that discussion then I have to call Commissioner Gordon and inform him that the Batman is going delusional!" Dick snarled, his fists clinching as he sat down by the table, refusing to look up at either Alfred or Bruce. Right now, he wished they both could just disappear. He was just so _angry_.

Alfred noticed that this matter needed some serious attention on his part or he feared his two masters would not be on speaking terms for a long time. Therefore, the butler decided to enter the conversation before they said something they both would regret. "Excuse me sirs, but may I ask what seems to be the problem?"

Dick, seeing an opportunity to change Bruce's opinion (because Alfred was really the only man the Dark Knight could downright _fear_ at times), pointed at Bruce with an accusing finger. Though Dick had long since come over his pouting stage, when he told Alfred he sounded dangerously like he did when he was nine.

"He won't let me sleep over at Wally's place!" Dick said, his voice expressing how upset he really was with his adoptive father at the moment. "And he won't even consider it! I mean, if I had something to _do_ or there was some emergency, I would have understood, but he hasn't told me _anything_. He just said 'no'!"

Seemingly not pleased with his own ward's way of handling this, Alfred fixed his eyes at Bruce whom he swore flinched somewhat by the icy look the butler served. Though Alfred held a lot of understanding of what Bruce was currently going through, he was a strong believer that telling the truth was better than ignoring it. And _obviously_ Bruce was too prideful to admit for Dick that the thought of his precious boy leaving to sleep at Wally West's place was unbearable.

Sighing, Alfred gestured to the chair opposite of the one Dick was currently seated in, as if he ordered Bruce to sit down. Knowing what the silent hand gesture meant, Bruce could not do anything but comply. He sat down, not meeting his son's searching eyes due to stubbornness. It made Dick even angrier.

The fifteen-year-old had really tried to be understanding ever since what happened in Brazil. He had been close to death and Batman was pretty much protective of him already, so he had, somewhat, accepted that Bruce had been rather wary of where he went and what he'd done for three months now. But they had reached the point where he was back with the Team again. Sure, Artemis could still not attend missions, while he and M'gann hadn't really started either, but it was good to see them again, and now he didn't have to help Wally sneak into the manor all the time either.

For Bruce, however, a month back with the team was, apparently, not enough. Though, really, Dick couldn't help but feel that if it had been about sleeping over at the HQ Batman would've been more considerate. When mentioning that he wanted to sleep at Wally's, however, Bruce had gotten _really_ tense and the 'no' had been slapped into his face. Not literally, but it still felt like a painful punch when the billionaire hadn't even _considered_ the idea, nor listened to him for that matter.

To say Dick was furious was a serious understatement.

"All right, I think you both agree that we need to have a talk," Alfred said as he too seated himself by the dinner table. Dick was now glaring down at his plate of roasted steak, complete with creamed potatoes, asparagus and brown sauce. Seeing as the boy was so angry that he would most likely not start the conversation, Alfred turned to the family member he _knew_ would have to answer him. "So, Master Bruce, tell me; why is that you don't want Master Richard to sleep over at Master Wallace's house?"

Bruce's lips pursed and Dick glanced, barely, up form his plate, mostly because he was, a bit, curious as to what this would lead to. He was still furious though, no matter what _reason_ Bruce came up with. Because, really, there was no excuse that would make sense to him. Wally was great, Barry was great and Iris West-Allen was also great. Everyone in the speedster family – with the exception of Wally's run-away, asshole dad of course – were nice. Heck, Barry was even a Leaguer and would be in the same house!

So yes, Dick saw no problem whatsoever with him sleeping over at Wally's. Hopefully, Alfred would see the situation the same way.

"First of, he is still not fully recovered," Bruce began, which naturally caused Dick to protest.

"What? _That_'s your excuse?" Dick slapped his palms down onto the table as he stood up, dark-blue eyes narrowing toward his father. Said billionaire didn't even raise an eyebrow at his actions. Instead Bruce just passively stared back. "Bruce, for the love of everything that is good in this messed up universe, _I'm fine_. It's been three _months_. I'm back with the team, I'm back to training and patrols in Gotham, but you think it's bad for me to go to a _sleepover_?"

Bruce merely took a sip of his glass of wine before he stiffly said: "I wasn't finished."

Dick's eyes narrowed even further.

Circling the wine in his glass, Bruce looked up at his young, inexperienced, innocent… _precious_ ward… oh yeah, he was _so_ not going to sleep over at that little red devil's place. Now that was for certain.

"I don't think you're old enough," Bruce finally said after what felt like an eternity for Dick.

For a moment said brunet was just one big, dumbfounded expression. Because _that_ was the most stupid and absurd thing he had heard all day. Maybe it was one of the stupidest thing that ever had escaped _the Batman's_ mouth. Wasn't _old enough_? He wasn't _old enough_ for a _sleepover_? Was _that_ what Bruce was trying to imply?

Due to pure disbelief, all Dick was able to utter was a weak: "_What_?"

"I do not think you are old enough."

"F-for a _sleepover_? Nooo, of _course not_. I mean, hello, taking on the Penguin, Killer Croc, Ragdoll and Firefly at once is piece of cake, but a _sleepover_ I will probably _not_ handle. I can totally see the logic there, Bruce," Dick then retorted his voice so filled with heavy sarcasm that he finally got more than a passive expression out of Bruce. Hearing his son's snarky mouth, the Caped Crusader could not help but frown displeased.

Alfred, however, was feeling a headache approaching. Nevertheless, he had decided whom he was going to agree with when it came to this particular discussion. Even so, the butler, knew these two would have to handle the final decision themselves. It was a matter of parenting that Bruce had to understand and Dick had to experience.

"If I may," the Englishman spoke up, gaining his two charges' attention, if only barely. "I believe you should both calm down. Master Richard, you should not demand and act the way you do – it's disrespectful toward Master Bruce, _but_ I also have to say that I am displeased with Master Bruce's take on the situation. You should not ignore Master Richard but face the topic at hand. As for your reasons, they are rather weak. I believe Master Richard is more than capable of a sleepover at Master Wallace's house."

The look on Bruce's face was a mix between bitterness, anger and discomfort. Deep down the Dark Knight, undoubtedly, knew he was being somewhat unreasonable. But to his own Bat-logic it sounded downright ignorant to leave his ward in a house were two of the most laid-back members of the superhero community lived. True, he _did_ trust Barry Allen, but that was only to a certain extent. To entrust him with Dick Grayson, his most precious person in the world, was far beyond that extent of entrustment.

Even so, there was a hidden reason too. One he wasn't sure if he was comfortable revealing to Dick. Explaining how the birds and the bees worked (yes, that term was used despite that in this matter it was about two… bees) was never the talk of excitement for a parent, but it was a necessary approach for young teens. However, for _Bruce Wayne_, aka, _the Batman_, telling his son how sexual interactions between human beings worked had never been something he had to do. Robin had always been overly mature for his age at certain concepts and therefore explaining hormones, touching – _sex_ – had never been necessary.

Before now.

"Bruce…" Dick's voice was softer now; frankly, the fifteen-year-old sounded exhausted. As if explaining this to Bruce had drained his energy. That was a definite possibility. "… _please_." The boy's eyes set on him; those big, blue _pleading _eyes. How could Bruce let someone with such beauty walk out of this house without supervision? When he was Robin it was fine; most of his armour hid away what people should not see. It also had an inner shocker; so if anyone tried to open the uniform when the detectors would notice high pulse and other signs of distress it would electrify them instantly.

Dick had not been particularly _happy_ when he had been given that little extra gadget, but it had sure as hell been an assurance for Bruce, so his son had accepted it to a certain degree. Now, however, that wasn't enough for Bruce. And _especially_ not if a hormonal, soon-to-be-eighteen-and-legal speedster was going to sleep in the same room as him. Oh no, the more he thought of that the more he resented the moment Dick had asked for permission to leave for the Allen household.

"Dick..." Bruce sighed, but the boy cut him off before he could say something more.

"_Please_, Bruce. _Please_. Do I have to fall to my knees for you to understand that I _really_ want this? I mean, I have made it pretty clear already, but if you want me to _prove_ it even more then I'll be more than willing to!" Dick's look was a new one Bruce had, honestly, not seen on his protégé often.

It held disappointment. Evidently, Dick's usual opinion of Bruce handling things reasonably was long gone. Funnily enough, seeing how Robin looked so disappointedly, pleadingly – hopefully – at him made his determination wither somewhat. Yet, he was still hesitant. A seventeen-year-old boy – obviously not as pure minded as his own precious son – in a room with said son? _Sleeping_?

Pursing his lips, Bruce shook his head. "My decision is final. You are _not_ going."

Inwardly, Alfred sighed as soon as he heard this. Because now, hell would break loose.

"_Why_?" Dick yelled.

"Because I say so!"

The Boy Wonder's fist connected with the dining table, bulking it quite noticeably. Before Alfred could loudly scold – as he did on rare occasions where the teen was out of line – and Bruce yell back, Dick had turned around, storming toward his room.

"You're… God, you're so fucking stupid! I _hate you_!"

And that was the last they heard of Dick that evening. Helplessly, the butler of Wayne Manor watched Bruce stand up, pushing his chair in the process. No words – neither negative nor positive – had time to be uttered from Alfred's mouth, before the second vigilante of the house was gone. The look on Bruce's face was enough proof for what the Dark Knight was currently feeling though.

Never, not even _once_, despite fights and quarrels, had Dick ever said he hated Master Bruce.

Never.

No matter the situation, no matter the anger and fury Bruce himself had to be feeling, Alfred was certain nothing had tore Bruce's heart in pieces the same way, except for maybe the death of the billionaire's own parents.

Sighing, Alfred looked down at the plates on the table. None had lost its content.

**°†°**

**Central City, 2012  
>November 23, 19:58 CDT<strong>

**°†°**

When Wally opened the door the least one he expected to see was Dick Grayson. The acrobat was in black jeans, grey jacket and one of his characteristic hoodies; this one black. It was sort of surrealistic to see those big, wonderful blue eyes stare at him when those usual civvies were so often worn at Mt. Justice, in which the outfit was always completed with the sunglasses. Then again, it was confusing in itself that Dick had shown up.

Blinking, the redhead eyed the brunet. "Uhm… hi?"

Dick just smiled and moved forward, which of course caused his boyfriend to step aside for him to come through. The speedster then closed the door and turned his bewildered look back to the younger teen. "Not that I'm not overjoyed, ecstatic or whatever to see you," Wally began; he was still not completely over the shock that his boyfriend – who lived about twenty hours away – was now at his place.

"But?" Dick tilted his head to the side; damn, did he look cute when doing that.

"But… _how_…?"

"Did I convince Bruce to let me come?" guessed the Boy Wonder, which gained him a subtle nod from his lover. Once again, the Bird put on a brilliant smile, which at any other occasion would have made Kid Flash's heart leap up in his throat. "Well, that's easy: I didn't."

And Wally froze, his eyes widening in horror. He _loved_ Dick; he really did, but the oblivious acrobat had no idea what danger he had put he and his family in at the moment. Feeling his stomach churn, Wally put his palms to his head where he gripped his hair. He could clearly picture what wrath Batman would expose him and his uncle too! Naturally, he would spare Iris, because believe it or not, those two seemed to be getting along quite fine, but that didn't mean Dick being this reckless could be considered a good thing.

"Wally, dude, calm down." Dick's hand took hold of his, squeezed it softly before a gentle peck of lips was placed upon the redhead's cheek. Dick was warm, despite the cold. Subconsciously, though nervous about what Batman would do to him, Wally pulled the shorter teen close. And Dick smiled into the embrace, closed his eyes briefly as if to enjoy the hold Wally had on him even more.

"I know we discussed a sleepover," the speedster the mumbled. "But, man, you _promised_ you'd get daddy Batman's approval first and _then_ we could talk some more. What do you think he'll do to me once he find out you're gone?"

A sigh escaped Dick as he removed himself from the speedster's embrace. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what he'd planned. He had just been so furious and angry for Bruce's lack of understanding what a teenager thought and felt. Therefore, when he and Alfred had both been busy, Robin had sneaked out with his stuff. He'd headed for the zeta tube that would take him to Mt. Justice where he again took the next zeta tube to Central City. Mostly because the zeta in Gotham had no connection to other locations than the Cave and – if you were Batman – the Watchtower.

There was no way he was going back to Batman and Alfred after what had happened though. Therefore, he gently squeezed Wally's hand again and put on the best solemn look he could muster. "We had a fight Walls, and right now, I just want to be _away_ from him and _with you_. Can't I stay?" Dick whispered.

"That's a stupid question," Wally replied with a grin. Batman was going to find out about everything either way, so he might as well remove that sad look from his boyfriend's face. "Like I'd _ever_ let you leave now!"

Smiling, the two teens made their way further into the Allen household. It didn't take long before they found Barry slumped over the couch, looking exhausted though content. The Scarlet Speedster glanced up and blinked when he realised who had entered the living room. Dick hesitantly waved. "Ooookay, hi…?" was all Barry managed to say.

"Hi," Dick greeted with a grin. "Just came by for a sleepover."

Upon hearing that word, Barry's green eyes widened somewhat. As Bruce's colleague he knew fairly well how protective the Bat was of his protégé. Frankly, one had to be quite ignorant to _not_ see the devotion Bruce had for keeping the boy safe and sound from any permanent harm. Especially the kind of harm that could not be patched up by Alfred. Although Barry had thought Bruce had come to terms with his nephew and Dick Grayson dating, the Flash had suspected it would change when the accident with the team happened.

He had not been wrong and since Robin had been shielded pretty much away the last months and so, he had _not_ expected the boy to show up here anytime soon. After all, it had been a shocking experience in itself when the Boy Wonder had even been allowed to come to visit without any form for supervision.

"So, you are going to sleep here?" Barry repeated.

"Yup!" answered Dick.

"… and this Bruce approved of… or…?"

For a second the living room went quiet. The brunet was about to tell the truth, that he honestly had not gained any permission whatsoever to come see Wally, but before he could get there said teen had wrapped an arm around Dick's shoulder. This brought the shorter teen abruptly close to Wally's chest, silencing him by the startle he received. "Sure did! Can't believe Bats approved, but I guess he's startin' to lighten up a bit, so I'm just gonna tell Aunt Iris to make some more of that homemade pizza and we'll be upstairs, 'kay?"

Flash was far smarter than villains and fellow heroes usually gave him credit for after the first meeting and, often, the first glance. It took some time to realise that though the speedster was a layback, easy-going and kind-hearted individual, he was _actually_ fairly intelligent.

Therefore, Robin, who knew this perfectly well, felt nervous when the oldest speedster narrowed his eyes at the two teens. The acrobat allowed himself to glance up and was surprised to see Wally so calm… Kid Flash was grinning genuinely and even his own boyfriend had a hard time finding any sign of lying. It was a very small twitch on his face though, but it was too fast for him to notice for long.

Surprisingly enough, Barry didn't notice either. The Leaguer let a smile cross his lips and then shrugged his shoulders. "All right then. You boys enjoy yourself and try not to be in your aunt's way, kiddo; she's a bit… concentrated."

And concentrated Iris West-Allen was. The red haired woman had her tongue sticking out from the side of her mouth as she worked the dough that would make the pizza bottom. The way her hands moved made Robin wonder if Iris, if trained young, would ever have made a good vigilante. He tended to have this thought around Clark Kent's girlfriend, Lois Lane, as well, despite their short interactions. They were just… that kind of women. And yet, they devoted their time to news. One with fierce writing and the other with a reporter's microphone in her hand.

For the third time, green eyes landed on Dick. Briefly, the Boy Wonder caught himself thinking how _easy_ people who didn't know the Allens could take them for being Wally's biological parents. The resemblance between Iris and her nephew was striking.

"Richard!" she blurted out surprised, though a smile was quickly followed by the abrupt outburst. "Wally didn't tell me you were coming."

"Sorry about that, Auntie. Dick and I just talked real quick about it over the phone the other day," Wally said, once again surprising his boyfriend of how well he lied. It was troubling, yet impressive at the same time. The redhead proceeded by rubbing the back of his neck with a convincingly sheepish grin. "And I guess I forgot!" he added.

Iris scowled slightly at him, seemingly not approving that Wally had forgot something like that. Though she was far from a stereotypical housewife, Iris did like to know beforehand if she was going to have any guests over. Mostly because she would have liked dinner to be done so said guest could get a fill of their stomachs the moment they stepped into the Allen household.

She sighed out and sent Dick an apologizing smile. "I wish you didn't have to see me covered in flour."

A light cackle escaped Dick who only leaned against Wally with a smile. "Heh, no worries there, Mrs. Allen. You always look stunning in my eyes."

Giggling slightly, Iris straightened up from where she had hovered over the dough. "How many times have I told you to call me Iris?" she then said, smirking lightly at Batman's protégé.

Blushing somewhat, Dick said: "Sorry… Iris."

"That's better. Now, boys, dinner won't be ready before an hour or so. You should get Dick's stuff upstairs and then just entertain yourself until I'm done, okay?" instructed the news reporter as she moved some locks of bright red hair that had fallen into her face. She then wiped her cheeks and nose free from flour.

Neither of the boys waited for another chance to shoo them out of the kitchen. Wally simply took Dick by the hand again and pulled him upstairs. He subtly ignored the smirk his uncle had on his face, because, really, that was just so _immature_. Dick simply found it humorous and therefore winked at the Flash before they made their way upstairs where Wally's bedroom could be found.

It was messy as usual. Piles of clothes thrown everywhere, empty bags of potato chips and snacks, video games scattered over the floor… Yes, they were great factors that made the room of the one and only Wally West. To think Dick had been able to make it shine only about a three months ago was almost unbelievable. It truly was too bad he hadn't gotten to visit Wally after the Brazil incident; then maybe it wouldn't have looked like a pig lived here.

Dick was seconds from lending a comment about the dirty room, but then Wally had zipped past him. Fascinated, the Boy Wonder watched a red, white and black blur of a tornado roam the room; occasionally the blur would speed past him but it happened so fast that he was, at times, a bit confused whether it had happened or not. Then, it abruptly stopped and what met him was a bit too good to be true.

It was completely clean.

Heck, it even had been vacuumed and dusted.

Wally leaned casually against the doorframe; his face was very close to Dick's as he bowed said face toward him. "Were you going to say something?" he teasingly remarked, the grin wide and mischievous.

Rolling his eyes, the Boy Wonder shoved him aside to enter the room. Wally had a queen-sized bed. It stood proudly in the left corner, up against the blue painted wall, which was adorned by Flash and Kid Flash posters, some Hollywood chicks Dick only recognised because of his good memory and some shelves; on those one could find photos. Most of them were of Wally, his aunt and his uncle. From the redhead being a little kid to his teenage years.

There was, however, two of his mother. One a portrait and one where Mary West was kneeling before the camera, her hands holding onto her son as he too grinned toward whoever had taken it. Apparently, this was Wally the day he graduated from preschool. It was a good picture of a bit nervous Wally and a beaming Mary West. They looked good together and for a moment Dick felt a twinge of sympathy. Sometimes he forgot he wasn't the only one with a difficult past on their team – in their_ relationship_.

Silently he approached the picture, seemingly trying to understand why he hadn't seen it before. He scanned his memory and frowned. No, he couldn't recall it had ever been on this particular shelf. Only the portrait of her. Never this one.

He turned and met a passive face. Wally averted his eyes the moment Dick turned to look at him. That didn't stop the acrobat from asking: "How's she doing?"

"Better…" mumbled Wally. "I mean, at least when it comes to her health in general. She doesn't remember anything though and the doctors told me she probably wouldn't remember either. Apparently, it's a _heavy_ case scenario of repressed memory disorder, along with retrograde amnesia."

"Meaning it's taken such affect that ever recovering the memories seems impossible," Dick stated quietly.

Wally nodded. "Yeah…" The Boy Wonder briefly noticed how his fists had clenched. It made him frown worriedly. "… Do you know what they said? That every traumatic experience in her life has been completely wiped out… Some people she didn't have much contact with were also forgotten, but most of all the bad things in her life were taken away. They've tried to tell her about me… about her life… but she has a breakdown whenever they do." By now Wally's voice was unsteady, raspy.

Glossy green eyes met Dick's blue ones as he whispered: "_I_ was a bad experience."

"Wally…" Dick shook his head as he took the redhead's hand and squeezed it. "You were _not_!" Suddenly, the acrobat looked angry, and then he pointed at the picture. "Does _that_ seem like a woman who thinks of you as a mistake? A bad experience? Listen, I know a lot about lies and sincerity and _that _is a sincere look on her face. No fake."

The loss of Wally's hand in his made Dick's heart sink. The speedster was by his window now, glaring out on the street as his fists clenched even more. "Then why did she go on and leave me, huh? Wasn't it bad enough I had to watch my dad… try to… try to…" he swallowed, because he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Rape. Abuse. Hit. _Kick_. All at once. Mostly toward her, but it had also been directed against him.

The mental abuse had lasted for about six months, confusing him, angering him. They'd been fighting so much, so maybe he'd been prepared for a divorce, but not what happened that night. That night… the night when Rudolph West lunged out, when all his rage broke free…

He had been a year older than Dick. Sixteen and a half. He had been a good crime fighter then as well, undeniably, but he hadn't been able to grasp the situation like a hero. At that moment, when his father started doing all those horrible things, he had taken the hits, he had been defenceless. There hadn't existed a Kid Flash within him. Only a sixteen-year-old who saw his father betray every trust and bond they'd formerly had.

It was a night of shame for Wally. Had he been able to react, to defend his mother from his father, which a speedster should have no problems doing, then maybe she would still have been with him.

But she was lost.

No matter what the doctors had tried, Mary West would deny everything they claimed that she could not remember.

Wally felt arms encircle his waist and then a face that pressed itself into his back. Briefly, he got reminded how tall he was compared to Dick, but now he didn't feel like gloating over it. He just enjoyed the shorter boy pressed up against him. It was comforting even if it was just a simple embrace.

"Let's not talk about this now." Dick let go of a small smile. "This is my first sleepover and as much as I appreciate that you can talk to me about these things… I want this to be a happy night. For the both of us."

Wally's fingers curled around Dick's wrist and removed the boy's hold on him. A rejected look took over Dick's features, but instantly vanished when Wally grabbed his cheeks and proceeded kissing him. It was a desperate kiss with so much force that even the Boy Wonder himself stumbled backwards. They landed onto the bed where Dick let go of a long, pleased moan.

The kiss became heated as Wally's hands began to roam. He touched his boyfriend's side, let his hand wander underneath the hoodie Dick was wearing. There he teasingly moved his hand around, making the younger of the two arch into the touch. It was a blissful moment neither wanted to break and the more the kiss deepended the more their lungs screamed for air.

It wasn't until Dick feared he would pass out for the lack of oxygen that they pulled away. Both were panting, chests rising up and down. Unfortunately, the romantic atmosphere was broken, if only slightly, when Dick coughed. A look of concern swept over Wally's face; the memories of the previous months suddenly came back to him.

"Sorry," Wally whispered as he rested his forehead against Dick's. The other had now stopped coughing and was instead grinning a bit sheepishly up at his older boyfriend. "I keep forgetting that your lungs aren't fully recovered yet."

Snorting, Dick rolled his blue eyes. "_Please_, I'm fine. I think I would have coughed anyhow. That was some kiss all right…" A seductive smirk ghosted the Boy Wonder's lips as he flung his arms around Wally's neck and forced the older boy into yet another kiss. This one, however, broke a lot faster than the previous one. "… How about we just keep laying here for a bit… You know, so we can have some… _fun_…"

A shiver ran up, Wally's spine. His pants were getting a bit tighter and he was fully aware that if he kept having his crotch pressed up against Dick's he would have quite a problem. Sometimes he wished his teenage hormones weren't so livid in the other boy's presence. Luckily enough, it was impossible to get any form for erection whenever Batman was around, no matter how sexy Dick could be at times, meaning he'd been safe for now. The fear of the Dark Knight chopping off his beloved organ was too great.

"Booooys! Dinner is ready!"

The sound of Iris's voice snapped them out of a subconscious kiss, which they apparently, had been sharing without being fully aware. Dick engaged in a final suck of Wally's lower lip, before the speedster reluctantly removed himself from his position over the lithe body. Then, they both made their way downstairs to meet up with Wally's guardians. Hopefully, the light swelling of their lips wasn't _that _noticeable.

Eating with Wally and his family was one of the highlights of visiting the Allen household. Of course Dick loved his own family, despite the recent argument that had taken place, but Barry and Iris were so… mom and dad like. Though he had come to love Bruce as a father – in a different way than he'd loved his own dad, John Grayson, but it still qualified as love – the Dark Knight was a different kind of dad.

Bruce was… the dad who loved you, but wasn't always good at expressing it out loud. He was the one who could show when he was proud and definitely made it evidential when he was protective of you, but he wasn't a man who you laughed with by the dining table. He wasn't the kind who fooled around with his wife or would occasionally make fun of the boy he looked like as a son. Barry was this kind of person.

In many ways, he reminded Dick of his Uncle Rick… The same way Iris reminded him of his deceased aunt, Karla. The fact that the Allens had this resemblance to his own family made it so much easier to just love them in a way. He really felt at home with them, like he belonged there, and the fact that he did that when spending time with his boyfriend's family meant a lot to him. A _lot_.

"So, Richard-"

"Please, if I'm gonna get used to calling you Iris then you have to start calling me Dick," the Boy Wonder said with a light laugh.

Chuckling, the redheaded woman nodded. "All right, all right. So, Dick, how are you feeling? Wally and Barry told me about what happened. Of course I heard that you were recovering just fine, but I was still quite worried about you." At the last part Iris frowned a bit concerned at him, her look sympathetic.

Dick reassuringly smiled at her. "I'm fine, really. It's been a bit hard at times, but nothing I couldn't handle. Actually, I was more frustrated with everything I _couldn't_ do compared to the actual reason for me not being able to do it… If that makes sense."

"I understand," Iris spoke with a smile. "It's frustrating when you feel fine, but the body itself doesn't always agree. I'm just glad you are getting back on your feet. As I said, we were worried about you."

"Especially Wally," Barry shot in. "I swear, while he didn't get to see you I couldn't make him sit still even when it came to eating. He was going all about how he should be with you and that he wanted to see you and-"

"Thank you, Uncle Barry, I think that's enough!" Wally interrupted with a sneer, which in turn made Iris giggle, Robin cackle and Barry just smile good heartedly at his glaring nephew who was now blushing madly of what his boyfriend had just heard. It wasn't that he was _afraid_ of admitting how worried he'd been, but it coming teasingly from his uncle's mouth did not do wonders for his self-esteem.

As they talked about everything from Jay and Joan Garrick's recent vacation to one of Flash's battle adventures, time went on. They were all pretty much caught up in their conversations, so when the doorbell chose to echo throughout the household all four of them got a bit startled. The Boy Wonder reacted better though; mostly because he was used to keeping his guard up.

Iris glanced down at her wristwatch. "Who can that be at this hour?" she mumbled.

Barry took the liberty of heading toward the entrance to see who it was. Wally and Dick exchanged subtle looks of worry; they had a slight suspicion of who was behind that door. Purely on instinct the two of them left the table as well, leaving a confused Iris. They peeked out from behind the door to the living room and into the hallway where Barry was about to turn the doorknob.

Said speedster's eyes widened greatly when he saw who had pushed the doorbell.

"… Bruce?"

* * *

><p><em>Duh, duh, duh duuuuuh... DaddyBat in the house! O.O Can Dickie-bird and Wally-bear save their relationship from the mighty DaddyBat or will Barry-bear and Wally-bear suffer the wrath of the angry creature of the night? Get your answers by reviewing this chapter! As I said nothing to lose, only something to gain! ;D<em>

_**Side-Note:** I will definitely write about the night where Rudolph lunged out at his son and wife. It was an important life-turner for Wally, indeed, but this story is long enough as it is with everything I want to include. It **will**, however, be written._

_Please review!  
><em>


	15. Hush Little Bird Boy, Part: II

**Beta:** TheWickedWizardOfOz - Thank you, Wicked! :)

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice © DC

**Note: **PLEASE READ THE WHOLE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! IMPORTANT!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 15 – Hush Little Bird Boy<strong>

**Part: 2**

**°†°**

**Central City, 2012  
>November 23, 22:58 CDT<strong>

**°†°**

It was the Batman. Well, not at the moment, he wasn't. It was Bruce Wayne, dressed in his usual business suit and the expression on his face was a whole new kind of angry. And that came from Dick Grayson who had lived with the man for more than seven years. The dark aura coming from the Dark Knight was intense as he glared heatedly at his colleague, who seemingly was trying to gather his thoughts. As Barry turned to send the boys a slight scowl, both Wally and Dick knew he had concluded what had happened.

The Flash once more turned to look at the murderous Bruce and said quickly: "For the record, I had no idea you had not approved. They lied to me, which I, of course, will not tolerate, so I hope you'll spare my life."

A part of Barry was joking, another was serious. He received a slight bat glare from his comrade, before Bruce entered the Allen household and pointed at Dick. "We are going home. _Now_."

The glare that now was sent by the Dark Knight's son was so cold and hateful, that even Batman himself was taken aback. "_No_," Dick said slowly though perfectly loud enough for even Iris to hear from her spot in the kitchen.

Bruce clenched his fists. "Dick, that was not a suggestion. We _are_ going home. Whether you like that or not, I don't care, but we _are going home_."

By now both members of the bat family were glaring. Dick's look matched Batman's perfectly; actually, so well that for a moment it scared Wally how _alike_ his boyfriend and the Caped Crusader looked. Only eye wise, but it was still a bit frightening. Then Wally was caught off guard when Dick grabbed him around the torso and hugged him tightly toward him, so tight that Wally knew it would be quite a struggle if he tried getting loose.

The shorter teen was still glaring at Batman, as if he dared his adoptive father to even _try_ separating them and now Wally was getting quite uncomfortable because _that glare_ could not be a good sign. Even all the positive thinking in the world could not change the meaning of that deadly glare Batman was sending his way.

"Bruce!" Iris's voice cut all tension in the room instantly. With a big smile she walked up to the billionaire and held her hand out toward him. It took a moment for even the Batman to register what had happened and therefore he hesitated for a brief moment before taking the hand. "Richard didn't tell you were coming..."

"That's because he went here without my permission."

A look of surprise crossed over Iris's features, before she turned to sternly look at the teenage boys whose faces turned a bit rueful due to their actions. Nevertheless, Dick did not regret coming to the Allen household. It had been great and there was no way he was going to leave now that he was finally here with Wally again. There was just no way.

"I'm sorry I lied," Dick spoke up. "But if I hadn't you would have called him and I wouldn't have anything to say in this at all! I just wanted to sleep over for _one night_ and he can't even give me that. He won't even give me a good enough explanation. It's something about 'I haven't fully recovered yet', or I'm _too young_, whatever that's supposed to mean!" The young teenager looked helplessly up at the adults in the room. "If you'd given me a reasonable explanation I wouldn't have left and you know that!"

The silence in the hallway was _tense_. _Really_ tense. Iris and Barry exchanged glances, as if they telepathically contemplated what to make of this situation. Since neither were Martian or telepaths, Dick could only guess that being in love for so long had made it possible to read each other's body language and eyes. Wally's hold subconsciously tightened around him; as if he said he was on his side. Then again, Wally was _always_ on his side.

Surprisingly enough, Iris was the one who broke the stiff silence in the hallway. "All right, for me it's clear what's going on here, but how you boys solve this it's up to you. However, Richard, Bruce – you are both welcome to stay overnight. Personally, I don't think it's fair to either of you that you'll leave now. It's getting late and you both look tired. We don't have a guest room since, well, that's Wally's bedroom now, but we do have a very comfortable couch."

The billionaire playboy of Gotham looked slightly taken aback by the offer. More than anything Bruce Wayne wanted his adoptive son _away_ from Iris's nephew, but how could he possibly tell her how much the thought of Dick spending time here angered him, made him frustrated?

"That's a nice offer, Mrs. Allen, but-"

"No buts!" Iris shot in. "I'm _not_ sending Dick back to Gotham along with you this late, and don't try to tell me you're used to long nights; it won't change my opinion. Now, Barry will join you in the living room, Bruce-"

"_What?"_

"- and Dick will sleep on a mattress in Wally's bedroom. Sounds good? Perfect."

The way Iris smiled reminded Bruce of Alfred's in a weird kind of way. There was no resemblance between his old friend and Wally's aunt, but the way her lips were tugged upwards were similar to Alfred's 'either-you-listen-to-me-or-this-will-get-very-unpleasant' smile. Frankly, though Bruce knew he had a full right to drag Dick away from this household severing his relationship with Barry and his wife completely would probably be of danger to his work as Batman with the Justice League.

For not to mention Dick would hate him forever… Recalling what his son had told him made his determination wither even more. After what felt like an eternity of thinking, he therefore concluded that if he slept in the living room and Dick was on a _mattress_ he would have enough of an overview over the situation.

Sighing, he said: "All right."

"No, not _all right_!" Barry spluttered as he blinked shocked at his wife. "Why do _I_ have to sleep on the couch?"

Iris raised an eyebrow at him before she punched her superhero husband in the arm, which in turn made Barry grimace. She was a lot stronger than she looked like and when she turned on her heels to return to the kitchen for some cleaning, he _knew_ that whatever chance he'd had to escape the sleeping on the couch part – well, it was _gone_.

Dick didn't know whether he was supposed to be happy about the incident that had just occurred or not. It was mildly embarrassing to have his adoptive father sleeping on the couch at his boyfriend's home, but he would, at least, spend the night at Wally's place either way. So, despite that Bruce checked on them every hour (which gained him a deadly glare whenever he peeked inside from his son) Dick was, somewhat, content.

Sitting with his back rested against the foot of Wally's bed, their thighs gently touching as they played video games, it felt so natural. Not that being with Wally had felt anything but. They joked, they talked – it was like nothing new had happened. Not the Marcus Dwerryhouse drama, not the Amazon Rainforest fiasco – just them and their good friendship and… _more_.

For the nth time that evening Dick felt Bruce's eyes on them. Wally was a bit oblivious to the observing eyes at the moment, but as the World's Greatest Detective's son, Dick was most aware each and every time. Now, however, when the clock would soon hit an hour past midnight, Dick was tired. With a quiet snarl, he grabbed one of the empty bottles of soda left after their gaming time and threw it at the door, smacking it completely shut.

He was pleased when Bruce didn't reopen it but heard the furious steps of his adoptive father head downstairs. Wally raised an eyebrow at him, before he sighed with a light tug of his lips. "He's back to hating me, isn't he? Oh well, I guess I am a horrible corrupting, child molester who needs to be put behind bars. Life's a bitch."

Chuckling, Dick rested his head on his taller boyfriend's shoulder. There he cackled some more and poked him in the side, annoyingly and frequently, which gained him a shove in the shoulder. "You're not. You're great. You're an idiot at times, you're a flirt and you usually don't think longer than to the next meal…"

"Are we getting to the good parts soon?" Wally dryly asked.

"I said you were great didn't I?"

Abruptly, Wally grabbed Dick by his shoulders and turned him around. The younger teen's back was forced against the floor as Kid Flash placed himself above him. Wrists were held down by fair-skinned hands, but not too harshly; whether he had used full force wouldn't have mattered anyway. Batman's protégé knew his way around the ropes and could have struggled out of his hold if he had wanted.

Their eyes locked and Wally grinned. "So, after all this time, Boy Wonderful can't find any better words to describe my awesomeness than 'great'? Aren't you supposed to be some kind of brilliant prodigy or somethin'?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "You want me to describe you're _greatness_ in detail?"

"Yes, I do actually."

"Hm, play video games… talk about you… I'll go for the video games."

Playing hurt, Wally (in a manly manner according to himself) pouted a bit down at the younger boy, whose whole face looked extraordinarily delicious. The teen tilted his head to the side, studied how Dick was looking enticingly up at him. It made his fake pouting dissolve into a laugh and soon the younger of the two joined in.

As both expressed themselves by laughing of their antics, Dick leaned up. At the same moment Wally's hold moved from his wrists to his hips, the redhead's knees locking the acrobat's legs in between them. Their noses touched first, both looking teasingly into each other's orbs. And despite the teasing, their eyes divulged all devotion and passion hidden in there.

"You're _my_ idiot, you know that, right?" sighed Dick, his smile smaller now, _softer_.

"The day I won't be is the day pigs fly… but considering our crazy lives, maybe I shouldn't have said that…"

It was such a typical Wally reply. It ruined the romantic atmosphere that had gathered around, but it made Dick cackle good-heartedly as he flung his arms around the redhead. The acrobat's hold caused their lips to connect tenderly together. And there they moved, slowly and carefully, as if it was the first time they kissed. Neither pondered as to why they did it in such a deliberate manner. It was just careful and sweet.

Perfect.

The sound of someone clearing their throat quickly broke the heavenly moment between them. They pulled away in a matter of milliseconds, Wally glancing to the side whilst Dick didn't dare to see who had caught them. Both were flushing so madly that their faces resembled fresh tomatoes.

"Don't worry, I won't tell them."

Iris's voice calmed Dick's beating heart as he glanced up at the redheaded woman whose smile was affectionate and not in the least judging. He heard Wally breathe out in relief as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She then stepped around them and started putting the covers on the mattress beside Wally's bed. As she was busy with preparing for where Dick would sleep tonight, the boys carefully detached themselves from one another, still feeling a bit awkward for being busted like that.

Though they had been boyfriends for quite some time now, they had never shown _anyone_ their affectionate relationship. Though Dick had suspected Alfred (with ninja-like silence) had walked in on them one or two times when Wally had been at his place, kissing in front of their families had yet to feel completely... _natural_. Then again, Iris West-Allen was the kind of woman one felt comfortable around either way.

She sent the boys a big smile when she was done and then quietly whispered: "I'm just going to take a shower and hit the hay. Do feel free to check your mentors. I think their busy superhero week has finally caught up to them."

This perked the boys' curiosity. With quiet steps (which surprised Dick greatly considering that his boyfriend was not the most careful-moving being out there) they headed downstairs. There they peeked into the living room where their mentors would be spending the night. The view was kind of sweet and humorous, but most of all – it was priceless.

Barry lay sprawled out over one of the two couches in the room. The blond man's head was supported by a big, light brown coloured pillow as he snored quietly; his mouth was also hanging open and sooner or later Wally was sure that would choke him awake if he uttered one of his larger snores.

Said redhead had to suppress a laugh when seeing his uncle. Dick, on the other hand, found it more amazing rather than humorous. Bruce had fallen asleep in what the acrobat would call 'a typical Batman way' of sleeping. His arms were crossed, his right leg was laid over the other, and his head was bowed back. It was incredible. Bruce Freaking I'm-gonna-protect-my-son-from-the-world-he's-been-born-into Wayne was _asleep_. Now if that was not an amazing turn of events, _nothing was_.

Dick let go of a quiet cackle. "Dude, I was sure he'd be up all night, just to make sure we didn't end up in the same bed!" the Boy Wonder snickered, which in turn caused Wally to laugh some more as well. They intertwined their hands and Dick stood up on his tiptoes, his mouth now close to Wally's ear. "Here's what we do. We lay down separated. They're not going to be able to sleep well in those positions so they'll wake up eventually. When they do they'll check on us a final time before they go to sleep. _Then_…" Dick grinned. "… we'll have a _real _sleepover."

Wally's response was a wide grin, followed by a quick peck on Dick's lips.

**°†°**

As predicted, both the speedster and the hacker were awake when they heard the door being pushed lightly up. A small stream of light fell upon Wally's freckled face, which he kept emotionless and loose. True, the redhead was far from being completely asleep, but he was slumbering enough to make it look natural. He heard the sound of someone stepping into the room and since said someone passed his bed, he guessed it was Bruce who went to check on his son.

The stream of light rested on his eyes for a while; far longer than Wally had expected it too. Then noticed that it expanded, signalising that the door had been opened even further. He then felt something by his bed, followed by a soft hand that stroked through his red hair. He had never bothered to stay awake and usually was more than happy to fall asleep in his bed as soon as he lay down. Therefore, Wally was taken by surprise by this.

It had to be his uncle, but he had no idea Barry would come in to check on him. It made him wonder if his mentor did that regularly, or if it was just a one-time thing. In any case, it gave him a nice feeling.

The comforting fingers of his uncle left his hair eventually and then the stream of light disappeared. The click of the door sounded through the room and Wally's eyes snapped open. He raised his head from the pillow and frowned in the direction of his door, still not over what had just occurred.

His mind was put elsewhere, however, when he heard Dick get up. The pressure change in the bed caught his full attention and then the ebony haired boy grabbed his hand. Dick squeezed it softly and then snuggled close to him, the light breath from his mouth ghosting over Wally's exposed chest.

And whilst the boys did what Bruce had forbidden, said billionaire was on his phone, talking to Alfred about any form for crime activity in Gotham. The butler had denied such, though the Dark Knight still felt uneasy about the fact that he was away from the city he had sworn to protect. Right now, keeping an eye on Richard was more important, however. The speedster could not be trusted… Iris was going to cook his breakfast so maybe trusting her for the time being was a must. Besides, the resemblance she had to his butler when it came to hosting was striking.

"You need to relax, Bats," Barry spoke up casually, yawning into his hand as he readied his pillow. "The boys are fine. I really don't see why you had to come here in the first place, or why you denied Dick comin' over. I mean, the kid's great and we really enjoy his company. You should have let him come without any fuzz."

"Firstly, Allen, you know perfectly well why I didn't want Richard here and second, the mere reason for you saying so is because you're mad you have to sleep down here instead of in your own bedroom," Bruce dryly said as he sat down onto the couch where he grumpily laid down to stare up in the roof.

The speedster sighed deeply as he glanced over at his stubborn, stiff colleague. Now, Batman was hard to get used to, but getting used to Bruce Wayne was taking more time than Barry had thought it would. As one of the original founders he had known of Bruce's identity for quite some time now, but the few interactions with this side of the Dark Knight had made it hard to adjust to the differences.

The two identities merged pretty well when in presence of someone who knew of them both, but there was some very noticeable traits Bruce Wayne showed that Batman hardly did. Emotions were one of them. Bruce was easier to read for Barry and the care he held for Richard was also far more evident when he was not endowed with a cowl and a cape. He was also more unreasonable when he was Bruce Wayne and it came to _protecting_ his son. That had definitely been proved by what he had just said.

"Bruce," Barry spoke up tiredly. "You can accuse my nephew for as much as you want, but I'm just gonna say this; Wally's an amazing kid and it might not seem like it but there are some things he's gone through that Dick can relate to. Like feeling alone. You know what happened to his mom and dad, and without Dick I'm not sure if he would have coped the way he did. So, you may not like this – heck, I _know_ you don't like it 'cause you make it very obvious – but they really are good for each other."

The Dark Knight glanced unconvinced over and into Barry's emerald green eyes. Truthfully, said fast-moving hero felt a bit amused that Bruce Wayne was acting so… so… _immature._ And this came from the cheerful, childlike member of the Justice League. Okay, so maybe being childlike was taking it a bit too far, but if there was someone who could have some immature streak at times, it was the Flash, not the Batman.

Really, Bruce's love and dedication to protect that kid was too much.

Chuckling a bit to himself, unnoticed by Bruce who once again seemed lost in thought, Barry stood up. In a normal pace the blond haired man went to the fridge, where he fetched two bottles of beer.

The Dark Knight's attention was not drawn from his raging brain until the bottle was held in front of his vision. He scowled slightly up at the smiling Barry Allen. Spending time with the Batman as much as he had made the Flash somewhat immune to those stares though; especially when they were not as sincere as they tended to be. Batman was really more tired and worried than irritated at the moment.

Hesitantly, Bruce took the beer and glanced at it. "Is this… proper?" he then murmured.

"You bet it is, pal," Barry said as he threw himself down onto the couch where he took a sip. He then continued by saying: "Taking a beer with a colleague is one of the good traits with the job."

"I'm not really your colleague, Allen."

"Pft, what do you wanna call us then, Bruce?" Barry smirked over at the passive male. "Acquaintances? Working-buddies? Associates? Fellow superhero? _Friend_? You may pick whichever feels natural."

"Natural…" Bruce snorted, though Barry was pleased to see that he too took a sip of his bottle of beer. The billionaire seemed to taste it for a moment, before looking at the bottle once more. It briefly occurred to Barry that drinking beer couldn't be something the Batman did often. Billionaire Bruce Wayne drank exquisite wine and other drinks whenever tasting alcohol, he was sure, and as the Batman he definitely didn't have any intake of drinks unless it was pure water.

Conclusion: Barry was in presence of a historic moment. He also pondered if Clark had ever taken a beer with Bruce. Now _that _was something he could rub in the Kryptonian's face judging by the fact that the Man of Steel considered himself the best friend of the Bat. It was probably true, but Barry mischievous side hoped he was the first one of the Leaguers to ever drink beer with the Dark Knight.

"Why don't you tell me why you_ really_ hate Dick being here?"

"You speak as if you already know."

"I do."

"Then why should I explain myself?" Bruce growled quietly.

Snickering, the speedster took a big sip of his beer bottle. He then made himself more comfortable against the couch cushions, before he said with a smile: "Because you keep _everything_ to yourself, Bruce. Your kid's got someone he can tell everything to, and though I know you only really like to open up to Alfred and Dick, you _are_ aware you have people who care. I mean, you _should_ _be_ after all this time."

"I tend to keep things professional, Flash; it's how I want it to stay."

Barry raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe that. You just don't want to care about anyone else who could be ripped from you. That's why you hate Dick being in a relationship and no matter how many times it seems like you accept it, you really don't. And I don't think you will until you learn to appreciate some other people around you too. Listen, I _know_ no one will ever measure up to how much you care about Robin. He's _your _everything, but you're not his. You're a _part_ of what makes his life worth living, but so is my nephew and right now… well, I think he appreciates him more than you. And you have to accept that."

The Caped Crusader averted his eyes, feeling angry. Hearing that truth was painful, but Barry understood. The speedster gently held out his bottle, signalising for Bruce to click his own against it as a toast. Said rich man did not really see the point in that, however, which was why he made no move to do the same.

Not until Barry said: "I hate Wally growing up too, ya know. You want to pack him in box, right? Just… make sure that _nothing, no one, not a thing_ hurts him, right? Heck, I feel that too, Bruce; all the time. But unlike you, I see that my boy needs to grow on his own. His uncle can't be around him all the time and stop him from heading out for the horizons, right? And I'm gonna let you in on a secret, I wasn't too thrilled when I first heard of him dating your kid either for the exact same reasons. I never let it show though, because I support Wally no matter what happens. And if he gets hurt, I'll be there to make him feel better rather than never letting him know how it's like to be young and careless."

It was horrible, really, how _smart_ Flash sounded; because the speedster was known for being impulsive, for being a science geek and for his friendly face. Yet, it seemed Barry Allen was wise when it came to one thing. Parenting was, apparently, something the other Leaguer was a natural at.

The click of the bottles echoed through the living room. Barry smiled.

"Fine, Flash. You win."

There was a pause before Barry said: "Well, this bites! I should have video recorded, 'cause no one will _ever_ believe you just said that!"

Silence.

Before…

"Ouch! Hey, throwing a pillow at me is _low_, Bats."

"Just shut up, let me drink my beer and go to sleep."

**°†°**

The lamp placed on the nightstand dimly lit the room.

Wally's hand was hot against his skin. His breath had quickened tremendously, as if he had been running a huge marathon with Batman throwing obstacles at him. It felt good; _extremely_ good. The hands were practically everywhere, caressing him, touching him so_ gently,_ yet_ passionate_. His heart was beating so harshly against his ribs; each throb sent surges throughout his lithe body.

The duvet shielded them from the world, contained their warmth and made it even more romantic, _tender_. Wally pressed himself tighter toward him, but Dick didn't squirm. He instead took a hold of Wally's shoulders as the redhead pressed their crotches together; it made shivers run down Dick's spine.

"W-Wally," the acrobat croaked out as they slowed down a bit. Eyes stared deeply into the other's as breath tickled each other's faces. "If you want…" the younger boy blushed deeply and buried his face into his boyfriend's shoulders. He felt the redhead's hold on him tighten and he sighed out; he tried to calm his throbbing heart a bit but it seemed impossible at the moment.

It was raging so fast within his ribcage. _So fast_.

"We don't have to… you know…" Wally blushed too. It hid his freckles more and more.

Dick kissed Wally's neck, sucked and bit, which made moans radiate from the already vibrating speedster. They arched into each other's touch; each stroke of hands, each touch of lips made it even hotter underneath the duvet that covered their bodies. The t-shirt Dick had once wore as a PJ was gone; the only fabric left on their bodies were the boxers.

And irritating, frustrating boxers they were at the moment.

Yet, the youngest, honestly, felt… scared. If only a bit.

But that didn't make him want to stop. As heroes fear was dealt with regularly and right now, Dick wanted to explore this exciting fear.

"Just… wait a bit…" he breathed when they slowed down once more. The acrobat served his boyfriend a passionate kiss of the lips, but then removed the duvet from their bodies. Despite the confused eyes Wally sent him, Dick moved it until it only covered their feet. Then his right hand gently took hold of Wally's wrist, which he guided to the hem of his boxer.

"Can I…?" Wally's words died in his throat as he swallowed.

"… please."

The red fabric was tugged down to Dick's knees, revealing the young teen's private area. An area that Wally had imagined touching, but had never dared to, nor had he wanted to without Dick's full and utter permission. Now, however, he had it. In fact, it was the younger boy who had made the first move and after it followed the second when Dick grasped his fingers and brought them to his lips.

Then, he placed them down and Wally closed his eyes as he folded his fingers around Dick's manhood.

The Boy Wonder thrust into the touch, threw his head back and took a deep breath. It wasn't the first time he felt this ecstasy of being touched, but it was on a whole different level when he felt Wally stroke his hand up and down. It made his breath hitch and his toes curl; the feeling was just… indescribable.

"You okay?" Wally hoarsely whispered, his hand gently stroking over Dick's raising cock, while he kissed his boyfriend's neck, slow and tender. Never had he wanted more badly to go slow, _never_ had it felt this_ good_ to go at a normal pace.

"Ah…" Dick sighed, barely able to suppress a long, _loud_ moan. "… _feels… God, wonderful.._."

Wally moved a bit so he was now covering Dick, his knees on each side of the other's strong, define legs. The acrobat inhaled deeply, his breath coming out as a passionate moan. As Wally's fingers tightened around his throbbing member. "W-Wally…" he rasped, blush spreading all over his face. "I'm gonna…"

"Just let it out," responded the redhead, his mouth covering Dick's with a warm kiss.

And Dick moaned into Wally's mouth as he reached his limit and climaxed into his boyfriend's hand; the remaining cum slid down Wally's fingers. They both closed their eyes. Despite the tiredness that overtook Dick they continued with their kissing until the raven-haired was so breathless that after pulling away he heaved after air; long and hard.

The speedster frowned concerned, partly afraid Dick would have problems breathing again. Yet, the younger teen only smiled contented at him as he reached and tugged on the redhead's hair in a soft manner. "Thanks," Dick whispered, their noses nuzzling as Wally leaned closer to him. "That felt… _great_."

"Glad you liked it," answered Wally.

"… What about you?" Dick blushed a bit more, but he also had an unsure smile that was rare for the usually confident protégé of the Batman. These sort of things were new to them both though, so Wally was not put off by the way his boyfriend was acting. He was, however, surprised when Dick squirmed out of his hold and lazily flipped himself away from the redhead. "Lay on your back."

Dick's voice was soft, though convincing and intriguing enough for Wally to blindly listen without even questioning what he had in mind. That showed quite quickly enough as the acrobat hoisted himself above Wally's crotch, which had been covered by what no longer were roomy boxers.

Those were quickly moved down to Wally's ankles. A loud, pleased gasp was then uttered from said teen as Dick pulled the duvet over them and bucked his hips forward to meet Wally's own manhood.

"Oh, shit!" cursed Wally.

"Feels good?" Dick moaned.

"Terrific, just _don't stop_."

But the former circus performer had no intentions of doing so. As both panted harshly out in the room, their hips met each and every thrust against one another. It felt rather surreal to participate in something like this, but it was a good kind of alien feeling. It made shivers run down his spine, it made him urge to kiss every inch of Wally's face, which he did for the most part, whilst the redhead pressed him close.

Everything went slow. And yet, it also seemed to go so fast.

It was amazing. It was new, but wonderful.

And the fear vanished and left only bliss. Pure and utter _bliss_.

Dick rocked his hips forward, one particular thrust made them both moan so loud that for a moment they froze, panting and afraid that their mentors might have heard. But there was no sound besides their heavy breathing and it encouraged Dick to force his hips forward once more and this time they both blew, Dick for the second time.

The brunet buried his face into the crook of Wally's neck as he collapsed upon his boyfriend. They were a tangled mess of heavy breathing, sweat and nude bodies, but nothing had ever felt more right. And despite the fact that Wally knew the Batman would _kill_ him if he ever found out about their actions, the freckled teen had never felt more at peace – never had he felt _calmer_.

True, they had definitely had felt cleaner, but the teen was tranquil, _serene_.

Dick kissed Wally's shoulder, his eyes getting heavier by the minute, but the speedster nudged him lightly as he said: "Dude, if Bats comes up tomorrow and sees this…"

There was no need to finish that sentence. The boys had to deal with their overwhelming tiredness as they both tiptoed to the bathroom across the hallway. As laughter emitted from their throats, Wally pulled Dick against him inside the lightly lit bathroom where they shared a long, passionate kiss.

"Here," Wally said as he handed Dick a wet cloth, which the brunet took with a soft smile on his lips. But instead of letting go of Wally's hand Dick guided it to his hip. It made Wally smile tiredly back at him. "A richman's kid needs a little extra care, eh, Dickie?"

A nervous laugh came from the acrobat who only leaned against Wally's chest as the speedster's hand moved the cloth to clean his body. They had both plans on taking a shower in the morning so therefore it was only a light brush of the cloth over the most revealingly dirty parts of their body, before both headed back to bed.

"Don't worry about tomorrow; I'll make sure that he won't see," Dick whispered when he noticed Wally's hesitant look. The younger boy pulled Wally into bed, let the redhead rest his head under his chin as they closed their eyes, breathed in and breathed out. Wally yawned as sleepy fingers played with his red locks; he was content. Very, very content and, for not to mention, _happy_.

"We never got to tell the others," Wally whispered.

"We will…"

"When?"

Dick hugged him tighter. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Dick confirmed.

As if to seal the deal, Wally looked up and Dick looked down, a bit different from how it usually was, and there they kissed slowly. The last one that night, before they snuggled underneath the duvet. Despite the warmth radiating in the room, the temperature felt perfect.

Nothing besides soft, synchronised breathing sounded afterwards as Wally West and Dick Grayson closed their eyes.

Then they slept.

Together.

* * *

><p>So, the <strong>Hush Little Bird Boy<strong> arc is _done_. A short arc, but inspired by the fact that my dad was not too enthusiastic the first time I told him I wanted to sleep over at my ex's place. We never got down to that, before I broke it off with him, but even so, my dad has a Bruce Wayne inside of there; he just doesn't come out quite that often.

Now, if everyone wonders **did they finally do it?** Then NO. I did not describe that they put anything into anything xD They did something called "dry-humping", and, obviously, jacked each other off ;P Their first dry-hump, but not the first time they experience a climax from jacking off, I assure you.

Dick's gonna turn sixteen before I write when they lose their v-cards, just for the head's up!

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

I have something to announce that I hope people are interested in. I decided that after working on the story for so long I should definitely give my reviewers something for following it.

Thus, I came up with something I hope people with participate in. If it fails, at least I tried something creative xD

For the next three chapter I have a goal to reach 300 reviews in Step by Step, but to do that I need your help and some lucky of you will be rewarded for it. So, here's the deal:

1. By reviewing chapter 16, 17 and 18 of Step by Step you will automatically be put on a list.

2. When Chapter 18 has been posted and Chapter 19 is ready there will randomly be selected five people (this being done with a dice, thus I have no power over it myself, and I will explain my methods further later on when the winners have been picked) that will get a **prize** from me.

3. However, the competition will only stand if we reach 300 after Chapter 18 has been posted, so if you wish to have chance of winning, review, review, review! :)

4. The person will not be picked by the way they reviewed. I will not shun anyone who gives me constructive criticism or point out things they believe I should have done differently as long as it's fairly written and done properly. Ergo = handing out some constructive criticism will _not_ make me cut you from the list _at all_. Nor will the length of the review. Only flamers with nothing relevant to say will be taken off the list.

**IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE PRIZES GO HERE:**

http:/mistressofrobins. blogspot. com/2012/03/ request-lottery .html

mistressofrobins. blogspot. com is my new blog! Here I will eventually post sneak-peeks of future stuff, post fics I feel are too short to be featured on FF net (yes, more KFxRob, probably), I will recommend other fanfics that you may not find on FF net only, and much more.

So **CHECK OUT THE BLOG AND REVIEW! :D**


	16. Confessions

**Beta:** TheWickedWizardOfOz - Thank you, Wicked! :)

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice © DC

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 16 – Confessions<strong>

**°†°**

**Central City, 2012  
>November 24, 09:07 CDT<strong>

**°†°**

When Wally West's eyes opened that morning, Dick had not been nestled in his arms. In fact, the ebony haired teen hadn't even been on the mattress laid by the bed. Confused and a bit peeved, the speedster had tried to locate his best friend and lover by glancing around in the room, only to find it empty – _deserted_.

It didn't take long, however, before Dick appeared, his head sticking out from behind the door as he sent the puzzled, freckled teen a grin. It was then he noticed that Dick was wearing the t-shirt _he'd_ worn yesterday, which made him sort of overjoyed and yet extremely terrified at the same time due to what Batman would think when he found out. If, he hadn't found out already that was. How long had he slept anyway?

Green eyes directed themselves from Dick – much to his slight annoyance – and instead landed on the clock on his nightstand, before going back to Dick with a relieved look. "Dude, for a moment there I thought I'd slept the day away," the redhead spoke, before gently getting out of bed. He stretched and was pleased when he noticed that a certain Gothamite was staring him down. Then he scratched the back of his neck with a sleepy yawn.

"Your aunt's made breakfast; for the time being it looks like it's only you, me and her," Dick told, his hand now resting on the doorknob while he looked at his boyfriend. As he stood there Wally noticed something different about Dick. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was as if the other teen looked more… calm. Had the Boy Wonder let his guard completely down and was he aware of it himself?

Deciding to ignore it, Wally draped a yellow and red T-shirt over his head. "Really? Why? Uncle B had to save the city and Bats decided to tag along?"

"No," Dick said with a smirk. "In fact, our dear mentors are sleeping like babies."

Hearing this caused Wally to freeze; he had been just about to tug on his pants when Dick had said so, therefore he stood with one leg stretched halfway inside the fabric while crouching. He glanced up, disbelief clearly visible on his freckled face. "Are you serious?" he asked, blinking as he quickly tugged on his pants, now with super speed instead of taking his sweet time.

Within seconds he was up in Dick's face, fully dressed and still with the puzzled facial expression. Said brunet just served him a peck on the cheek and then confirmed it with a: "Yes, I'm totally serious, they're knocked out on the couches."

"Dude, your bat-dad pulls all-nighters ninety five percent of the week, how come he's not woken up to make sure I haven't assaulted you yet?" Wally joked, though still with the rather disbelieved tone in his voice.

All he received was a light shrug, before Dick grabbed his hand, intertwined their fingers, and pulled Wally downstairs. There the Fastest Boy Alive had to hold back a snicker as he watched the two full-grown men on the couch. Bruce one could hardly see; the Caped Crusader had tucked himself into the duvet so that only the top of his head was visible. Barry was hugging his pillow like it was a teddy bear and lay on his stomach, butt sticking up in the air.

At that moment, Wally was relieved his uncle wore pyjama pants.

When they heard a loud snore coming from them both, neither Dick nor Wally was able to contain their laughter inside. They broke out in a snickering fit, which of course made Iris head inside to shush them to silence; she then shooed them into the kitchen where she closed the shove doors.

"Boys, let your mentors sleep," she chuckled. "I have never seen them so…"

"Out of it?" Dick proposed with a light laugh.

Iris just grinned and then motioned for them to sit down by the table. Although she noticed the new clothes Dick was now wearing, Iris didn't comment upon it. She happily served their meal and engaged in their conversation this early morning. Watching them together, joking, laughing – it made her feel so happy. Because, well, _they _were happy. Everything – their composure, eyes, expression, it told her of all the happiness they were currently feeling.

Thinking of life and happiness, made her subconsciously tighten her hold on her cup of coffee. Briefly, she wondered what their reactions would be to the news she was currently carrying. Everything was so perfect now, more or less, hence she wondered if the big changes would make things wither together. Then again, how could it? What had happened was a miracle and embracing miracles was something one learned as a child. At least Iris had been taught so. But there was the slight chance of something going wrong; that could easily bring both Barry and Wally down again.

Bruce and Barry's sleep was broken several minutes later. Iris had just put away Dick and Wally's trays that had once contained newly made pancakes when the two Justice League members walked into the kitchen. Bruce looked unusually and unexpectedly awake, whilst Barry looked like a normal person would after sleeping for such many sweet hours; shabby and still partly slumbering.

"Good morning, honey," Iris said with a light grin as she bowed over and kissed Barry's temple whilst ruffling his hair. "You sure slept a lot tonight."

"Best sleep I've had in forever… I hope it doesn't have anything to do with the couch or we'll have to invest in a new bed." Barry smiled up at her as she kissed his forehead before heading off to do the dishes. The oldest speedster then turned to look at his nephew and his boyfriend. "So, you two slept well?"

"You bet," Wally answered as he stretched his arms up in the air. He tried to ignore how Bruce was staring dangerously at the t-shirt Dick was wearing. If the Caped Crusader knew what had occurred last night; how he and Dick had, for the first time, touched each other in an intimate way… well, then Wally was afraid he would be looked upon the same way as Marcus the Reptile Boy.

"As long as Dick was able to sleep on the mattress," Iris spoke as she turned and handed Bruce a cup of coffee, in which the billionaire served her a nod and a 'thank you'. Her green eyes met Dick's and then she winked so fast that he for a moment suspected that she had a hidden speedster talent she had not told anyone about. However, that thought was just ridiculous, so he let it slide.

"So you _did_ sleep on the mattress…" Bruce stated, his voice suspicious. It wasn't, directly, a question, but he still sounded doubtful that it was true.

The Boy Wonder was, pleasantly, surprised by how calm Wally acted. He had, for a second there, expected the speedster to bolt up and pray for forgiveness and admit to everything, but Wally remained silent, and let Dick do the talking. The youngest teen smiled at his adoptive father and he was pretty certain it looked earnest. "Of course," he answered.

When Bruce didn't look convinced, something unusual happened. As Iris placed a plate of cookies on the table and sat down, she said: "He sure did; I went to check on you both at seven this morning and you were sleeping safe and sound. You looked just like Bruce and Barry, so you had no right to laugh back there."

"Laugh?" Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah – you were hugging your pillow like it was a freaking teddy, Uncle B!" Wally retorted with a frown. If there had been anything _he'd _held onto this night it had been Richard, which reminded him to be thankful for having such a great aunt as Iris. She had purposely lied for them both. Now, she was probably not aware just how much had happened last night, but she understood their need to sleep close to one another when they had the chance.

She was awesome like that.

His uncle snorted by his remark, which caused both Dick and Wally to grin. If they hadn't known any better they would have thought Barry was slightly embarrassed. As for Bruce, he just looked concentrated. Dick, however, knew he anxiously wanted to leave. No matter how many times people showed they cared for Bruce, the Batman seemed to always want to shield himself away from the comforting atmosphere that came with it. Bruce just wasn't a man of small talks. Plus, being away from Gotham for this long, without much of a reason except for his own personal agendas, did not go well with him.

"You can just leave if you want to," Dick whispered when Wally and Barry helped Iris with cleaning the kitchen and the living room. Since that would not take long, the acrobat decided to tell his adoptive father before they were done. The Boy Wonder shrugged. "I mean, I'll come home soon; no biggie."

Batman raised an eyebrow at his protégé who looked sincere enough. Sighing, the Caped Crusader nodded his head, giving Dick permission to spend the day at the Allen household, much to the teen's utter delight. Then, after bidding his formal goodbyes, Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham.

The day raged on; in fact it swept away like it was nothing. Since Wally and Dick were going to head for Mt. Justice and spend the night there, they used the last hour discussing how they would tell their teammates about their secret relationship.

Honestly, Dick wasn't sure what to expect. When it had been M'gann and Conner, the two aliens had made it easy for them to understand they were in a relationship. With maybe the exception of Wally who used some time to get it fully, but back then the redhead was even more oblivious than he was currently.

The point was, M'gann and Conner may have thought no one would notice but they had, which meant there was a chance that their teammates already were suspicious. The only thing that might keep their friends doubtful was the rare occasion of someone falling for the same gender.

Or maybe not so rare… Actually, it was hard to imagine what their friends were thinking of their close relationship. It was one of those things neither Wally nor Dick had ever considered how their friends would react upon. When on missions, or in the Cave, they never discussed things like same sex relationship and what their opinions were of such.

Though Superboy was acting far from as ignorant as he'd done when he first came out of his pod, love and romance was still not his strongest field. M'gann was still not completely educated in earth education so she had yet to investigate them about sexual preferences, Artemis was just not that kind of girl who bothered talking about such and Kaldur? Well, Dick was not completely sure how they viewed those kind of things in Atlantis and their leader hadn't mentioned it.

Then again, was this really a matter of sexual preferences? Kid Flash loved Robin. Robin loved Kid Flash. Wally West loved Dick Grayson. Dick Grayson loved Wally West. That was how simple it was to them.

Naturally, it had not been that simple in the beginning, but it was, to them, now. Nothing had ever felt more perfect between them and therefore they hoped convincing their friends of that would be just as simple.

"It's going to be fine," Dick said as he squeezed Wally's hand softly. They were sitting against the wall, on the bed, legs brushing against each other as the acrobat played subconsciously with Wally's fingers. "I mean, if _Roy_ can accept it, why shouldn't the others do so? Kaldur is always so… logical, M'gann is nice to everyone… Superboy might start questioning a bit but he's rational to a certain degree… Artemis… well, I have no idea with Artemis."

"No one ever has," Wally murmured with a roll of his eyes.

"My point is," Dick chuckled. "We have some great friends. We shouldn't worry too much."

Nodding silently, Wally threw his arm around Dick's shoulder and pressed the younger boy against himself. Feeling cuddly, the blue-eyed boy dragged in air through his nose, closed his eyes and pushed himself further into the embrace. However, the moment was broken when they heard a knock on the door.

Frankly, Dick had thought Wally would push him somewhat away due to the fact that showing open affection between family members was still not something they were completely used to. But on the contrary, Wally just turned his head and yelled that it was open before serving Dick a kiss on the temple.

It held more meaning than usual. Or at least it felt like that for Dick.

Iris stuck her head out from behind the door, much like Dick had done the same morning. Her eyes landed on them and instantly softened, before she opened the door fully and stepped inside. Wally had assumed she was going to announce something about a snack of some kind since she usually did that when he had guests over. As long as he was not too busy, of course. However, this time she tugged Uncle Barry behind her, their hands lightly intertwined.

When Wally's eyes met his mentor's he realised that Barry was just as confused about this as he currently was. Dick just tilted his head to the side, silently wondering if this was considered normal in the Allen household.

"I've got an announcement," Iris spoke softly. "Barry, honey, can you sit down too?"

The speedster just raised an eyebrow at his wife, before shrugging his shoulders lightly and sat down at the end of Wally's bed. Noticing that Iris needed their full attention, Dick and Wally pulled a bit away from each other, but their fingers remained intertwined. They saw no reason why they couldn't keep them in that position.

"Well, Auntie, what is it?" Wally asked, frowning lightly.

Iris bit her lip as she twirled her hands somewhat, signalising she was indeed nervous. She inhaled and exhaled, before she crossed her arms and glanced down at her feet. "As you and your uncle know, Wally, I went to the doctors for about a month ago…" Iris didn't meet Barry's eyes, not Wally's, but she settled for looking at Dick for some reason, which made the dark haired boy a bit confused, but she averted her gaze soon enough, so he had no time to ponder about it.

Wally's eyes widened greatly and he nervously tried to meet his aunt's eyes, which seemed impossible. He could also _feel_ Barry's anxiousness in the air now due to the silence surrounding them.

"… Iris, if you're sick…" The Scarlet Speedster started, but was cut off.

"I'm not… _sick_," Iris said quickly.

"Then what is it?" Wally was anxious too now and had moved so he was on the edge of the bed. Dick recognised the way he was lightly vibrating; it was when he had reached the limit and would soon get up. He was too impulsive to stay still when he was concerned. One of the many things Dick fondly adored about him.

Secretly, of course. Wally would taunt him forever if he knew the small gestures he noticed about the older teen.

Dick directed his gaze back to Iris who was now trying not to… smile? It caught him off guard when he noticed the potential of a smile the way her lips lightly, lightly tugged. He assumed Barry and Wally were too nervous to notice it, but then again he was better at reading faces than the two of them probably were.

"… The doctor said…" Iris paused and finally met Barry's antsy eyes and she was _smiling_, so softly; almost just like Dick had presumed she soon would. That was probably why he hadn't felt worried. "… Barry, I'm pregnant."

Yet, he had _not_ expected _that_.

Barry and Wally looked like she had just announced her undying love for the Joker and was going to run off with him and Harley to start a threesome relationship, whereas their mission was to fill the world with mutant bunnies… Or something like that.

The oldest speedster gingerly stood and approached her in a normal pace, which surprised Dick greatly. He had imagined Barry was the kind to quickly speed up in someone's face when he was surprised, like Wally. Barry put his hands on his wife's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Are… are you sure? P-positive? Iris they said… they said it was almost impossible…" Barry silenced himself when she grabbed his hands and smiled at him. Dick really felt like he was intruding upon a private moment and he could not for his dear life understand why Iris would say this when he was present.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated.

It was fascinating to see how Barry swept her into his arms, crushed her close to himself as Dick detected a muffled intake of breath. They looked so earnestly happy; so very, _very_ happy. For a moment he got a flashback. It was just a brief moment, but it made his heart leap somewhat due to the fact that he saw his own mom and dad… When they had…

Dick averted his eyes, held back the tears that pressed on. Wow. He thought he would never have to feel them come this urgently again. The exceptions were special days, particularly the day it happened.

He had obviously been far into his thoughts too long, because when he glanced up it was just enough to see Wally wrap his arms around his aunt, squeezing her tight. It was amusing to witness how he was now a good couple inches taller than her. In fact, when Barry folded his arms around them both Dick realised how much Wally had grown. He was almost as tall as the Flash himself.

But that wasn't what made Dick stare for so long. It was the hugging. The way Barry squeezed his two most important persons close to himself, while Wally smiled so brightly. Dick had honestly thought things were going to get a bit more complicated than those smiling, happy faces. Mostly because Wally had been so worried that he was a waste of space and that he didn't really have a good reason to live with his loving aunt and uncle.

However, Dick felt the changes. Wally had grown a lot just after their failure mission.

It scared him a bit.

Would _he_ be able to measure up to Wally soon?

He was the midget of the team. The small one, the young one – the immature one. Sure, _he_ had the leader potential, but he was considered the team's little brother. And he was little; he was small compared to all this.

Yet, despite those inner worries that now had made themselves known, Dick smiled. And it was not a fake one; it was as genuine as the bright day itself.

Because if Wally was happy, if the Allens were happy, then Dick was happy too.

And feeling happy, it felt _good_.

**°†°**

**Happy Harbor, 2012  
>November 24, 18:02 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

Wolf and Sphere were the ones that greeted them with their presence when they entered the mountain. The giant canine was chewing on something Dick and Wally assumed (and hoped) was a bone Conner had given him, whilst Sphere was gently rolling back and forth. Superboy had mentioned she usually did that, which was rather peculiar, but they assumed it was a harmless habit.

Aside from the Cave's two pets, M'gann sent her greetings as they stepped into the kitchen. She beamed happily. "Wally, Robin!" the Martian said as she removed her pink oven mitts. "You came just in time to see my… soufflé."

Miss Martian's face fell just as abruptly as the soufflé had, which of course was the reason for her crestfallen look. Dick felt earnestly sorry for her, but before he and Wally could voice any sympathetic comment, she shrugged her shoulders and forced a smile. "Oh well, it was my first. I haven't dared make a soufflé because well… of _that_." She subtly pointed at the pastry and this made her laugh a bit.

Soon Wally and Dick joined in and before they knew it, all three were laughing.

"Okay, what did I miss?"

Their blonde archer entered the kitchen with Superboy and Aqualad trailing behind her. She crossed her arms and grinned at the laughing trio who had turned their eyes in her direction. Said eyes soon widened though when a seventh person entered the room.

"Zatanna!" Robin exclaimed, eyes widening.

"You're back!" Miss Martian was by the magician in a second and swept the laughing girl into her arms. Zatanna returned the embrace of the Martian girl, clearly glad to see her as well. It had been a year of travelling abroad, learning magic, and learning new things and now she was back in the United States of America.

"We found her snoopin' around so we thought we'd bring here inside," Artemis joked, smirking at the other teen hero who returned it happily. The raven haired girl then pried M'gann arms off of her for not to be completely squashed by the happy Martian.

"Welcome back!" Wally said, though, really, he didn't sound all that cheerful. He actually cast a glance over at Robin whose eyes met his. It was as if they silently debated whether they wanted Zatanna present or not, but they had decided something and that decision was going to stand.

"It was good that you arrived now, Zatanna. We have some hours before Black Canary will arrive for practice, so we will have time to catch up. You must, absolutely, tell us of your journey," Aqualad said as he placed a hand on the brunette's shoulders; she answered him with a brilliant smile.

As their friends headed for the lounge, Kid Flash told Miss Martian he could clean the kitchen after her. The Martian had been reluctant to the unusual offer, but with soft smile she had, in the end, agreed and Robin stayed behind. He didn't say anything as Wally moved around the kitchen – super-speed style – but he opened his mouth when the freckled teen eventually stopped before him.

"We let Zatanna talk," Robin spoke seriously. "I'm sure she's got lots to tell."

"Yeah…" Wally murmured.

"But we'll tell them after practice. When she's gone home… I trust her and she _is_ part of the team… but I want the others to know first. Everyone else doesn't need to be told personally. Agreed?"

Blue eyes glanced downwards as Wally reached out his hand and softly touched his waist. Then the redhead bowed and captured Dick's lips softly. It lasted for quite a while; Wally just moving his lips gently, whilst Dick only pushed back, eagerly encouraging his boyfriend to keep going.

It had supposed to be a small, loving kiss to show each other support; a pep-kiss as Robin had dubbed it. The kinds they used to lighten each other's spirits, give each other strength. However, it turned heated and neither knew why. An intense urge to be as close as possible, whilst their lips moved rapidly against one another, was not intentional, but it came. It surged through them and before Robin knew it he had grabbed Kid Flash's cheeks, cupped them as he forced their lips passionately, _strongly_ together.

Their actions were unlike them both. They saved their kissing to the places they knew they never got caught, because they had yet to become _completely_ comfortable with kissing so openly and not behind closed doors. Now, however, that seemed lost to them. They just kept kissing.

Over and over. Over and over.

They lost time. It was so _stupid_.

And they didn't break apart before a crash sounded through the kitchen.

Quickly, their lips detached as they turned their heads abruptly to the side. A shocked M'gann M'orzz was what met them and they felt their bodies freeze on the spot. Because _this _was _definitely_ not how they had imagined their teammate was supposed to find out about them. Sure they hadn't been quite certain _how_ things would turn out, but _this_ had not swept their mind.

This could impossibly turn out good.

Wally took himself wondering how they were supposed to react now. They couldn't exactly come with the ever-so-usual 'this isn't what it looks like'. Even _Wally_ saw how idiotic such a try would be and he lived by the belief that _trying_ everything was better than _failing_ everything.

But, attempting to deny what M'gann had just witnessed would not do any good; this was _exactly_ what it looked like to her and since they were going to tell them anyway denying what she had seen just felt stupid.

Her amber eyes were looking aghast at them, the pupils flickering from one face to the other as she seemingly tried to understand what she had just seen.

Superboy came up behind her; obviously he had started wondering where his girlfriend had gone off to, and they didn't doubt he'd heard the crash either. He saw the broken bowl she, supposedly, had been on her way to place in the dishwasher. Wally recognised it because he usually ate popcorn or potato chips from that exact bowl. It was red and pretty. Too bad his lust for Robin had been cause of it breaking.

"What happened?" Superboy asked, a small hint of anger in his voice. Clearly the clone was trying to piece together Kid Flash and Robin's frozen forms (which were still pressed close; Wally's hand on Robin's hip while the other held onto the younger boy's hair) with Miss Martian's shocked expression and the shattered bowl on the floor.

Finally, Robin snapped out of his frozen state and instead calmed his inner turmoil for a couple of seconds. Then he forced Wally to remove his hold on him and turned to Conner; everyone knew how impatient he was when he was being kept in the dark.

"Supes, you think you can get the others. Wally and I… we have something we need to tell you."

Leaving M'gann made Superboy reluctant, especially since she was still sort of stiff. She had, however, lowered her arms and was now wriggling them nervously together as Robin and Wally had seen her do the time in Byaliya where she had been uncomfortable with requesting a tour into their heads. Through their time together they had noticed she did that often when nervous.

Despite not completely wanting to, Superboy complied. He fetched their teammates who looked quite puzzled when they returned to the kitchen. Wally felt fairly uncomfortable as M'gann sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. She looked at them, confusion written all over her green, freckled face.

"Well, Superboy says you have something to tell us," Aqualad spoke up, raising an eyebrow. "Is it a serious matter?"

"Maybe…" Robin murmured. "Depends on how you look at it."

Zatanna and Artemis sat down on each side of their Martian friend. The magician looked sincerely worried of how downright _shocked_ M'gann was whilst Artemis was just frowning as she tried to piece this puzzle of confusion together. Neither Robin nor Kid Flash could really blame her.

"Well, what is it? What did you do to M'gann?" Conner demanded, eyes narrowing.

"Oh trust me, we didn't do anything to _her_," Kid Flash said, scratching his neck sheepishly as he tried to suppress the blush he _knew_ was creeping over his freckled cheeks. This seemed to turn out harder than he and Robin had first hoped for.

"Then what, Baywatch?" Artemis narrowed her eyes like she usually did when she felt ignorant about a case.

Robin surprised him when he reached out his hand and grasped Wally's. He clutched the hand tightly to signalise for them to start explaining. There was no way they could find 'another time' because right now they had been forced up against a corner. Their eyes met, and, despite the fact that Robin's were covered by his domino mask, Wally understood what the younger of the two was attempting to say.

_We can do this…_

Wally winked at him.

_Of course we can…_

Artemis stared at their hands. "Okay, _what _is going on?" she enquired.

Wally inhaled, exhaled before softly saying: "We have… a confession."

Nodding his head, Robin let his eyes wander over their group of friends. He then held their hands a bit so they were visible for everyone to see. And he decided to do this quick – like when removing a band-aid.

"We're together."

"As in not bros, but together as something romancy…" Wally added.

There was a long pause of silence, in which no one said a thing. The worst was that Zatanna and M'gann were really the only two they could read the expressions of. The girls still looked disbelieved and shocked, but, truly, that was far better than no reaction as all. And right now Superboy, Aqualad and Artemis were torturing them with the silent treatment they were receiving.

"I _knew_ it!" Artemis suddenly exclaimed and turned to Superboy where she held out her palm. "Pack it up, Supes! I won!"

Wally and Dick were seconds from _gaping_ as they watched the archer pamper the clone about how she had won what, apparently, was a bet of whether they were more than friends or not. Conner did not look amused and grumpily put ten bucks in her palm as he murmured about stupid all-knowing blondes.

Aqualad rolled his eyes by the silent bickering between Artemis and Conner. M'gann was now looking displeased at her boyfriend, as if she was mad that he had kept his opinion on Wally and Robin's relationship (and the bet) a secret from her. Zatanna had yet to say anything and looked mostly like she was still trying to register what had happened within her brain.

Truthfully, Wally and Dick didn't know whether this had went good or… bad. They stood there silently, exchanging glances whilst expressing their shock over the fact that Artemis and Conner had made a_ bet_ about their relationship. This had definitely taken a different turn than they had first thought it would.

"Excuse me, but we are kind of waiting for either a bad or a good reaction here," Wally idly spoke, green eyes narrowing. "Sorry that our personal feelings is of so little interest, but, _really_, stupid reactions much?"

M'gann suddenly looked ashamed. She was the first one to float over to the couple where she instantly hugged them both one by one. "I'm so sorry… I… I was just caught off guard. I have nothing against your relationship; I really don't. On Mars it's very rare, but not frowned upon, so I have heard of same-sex relationships and I learned a lot when Uncle J'onn sent me documentaries and such to learn from."

And they believed her. Robin smiled and patted her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay! Wally made us sound more offended than we really are. I mean, I'm just glad none of you are homophobes or want to, you know, quit being a team because of us."

"You sincerely believed that?" Aqualad asked as he came up to the pair as well. The Atlantean frowned at them. "Whether you are a couple of not does not really matter as long as you keep completing your missions the way you have. As long as nothing ruins our dynamic and teamwork I have nothing against your relationship. I am also glad you finally decided to tell. I have waited for that."

"You _knew_?" Wally spluttered disbelieved.

"I saw you. On the airplane."

Hearing this, Robin forced his elbow into Wally's side, which of course gained him a startled noise in pain. "_Ouch_!" the speedster snarled.

"That was _your _fault, you hormonal perv," Robin said peeved.

The speedster held his arms up in the defence and looked apologetically at his boyfriend. "All right, all right, but it doesn't matter now anyway – everyone knows and everyone is fine with it. We live happily ever after and hopefully Batman will find no further reasons to chop me up like a vegetable."

Their teammates looked a bit amused when hearing this, and first now Zatanna smiled as well. It seemed the magician had finally realised what she had been told. She grinned, clearly not as shocked anymore, and leaned back in her chair as she wrapped her hands behind her head. "Well, now that I think about it, we should have seen this coming. You were always more passionate about being with each other rather than being with anyone else, so I guess if we had been more open-minded we should have expected it. Being gone for a year sure has made me miss a lot."

Robin and Kid Flash found themselves blushing; Dick so much that his ears turned red. He remembered how he had found Zatanna so cute when he had first laid eyes on her; she was truly the only girl he had sincerely liked. However, it was just a small crush when he was still twelve (soon thirteen). All too soon he had noticed how much time he would rather spend with Wally compared to everyone else. Then he had realised he had fallen in love with the redhead and, well, that was that.

Despite the fact that he had no history with Zatanna, she was still something special for him. His first girl crush. His first crush at all, he supposed, so Robin was glad she accepted them as nicely as she had done.

"Speak for yourself! I knew this all along – it was just too obvious," Artemis murmured with an eye roll as she pointed her thumb in Conner's direction. "_He_ is the ignorant one; he was just _so_ positive that I was out of my mind."

Hearing this trigged a snarky remark from Conner who was more than happy to argue with her. They watched their friends' light bickering while M'gann once more announced she would try to make a soufflé. Wally then pulled Dick to him, wrapping his arm around the younger teen's neck whilst they sighed out in relief.

At least some things would never change.

Hopefully.

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2012  
>November 25, 22:02 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

"I'm going to bed."

Bruce Wayne's head rose, his eyes fixing themselves in the direction of the door to his study. Richard Grayson shifted a bit, his back pressing lightly against the doorframe as his blue eyes hesitantly met his adoptive father's. Bruce nodded his head a bit, the awkward silence surrounding itself through the big study.

Dick averted his gaze and then said: "I didn't mean what I said."

Bruce tilted his head, if only slightly, to the side; his face was passive, but also held a concerned frown. The Dark Knight then asked: "About what, Dick?"

The brunet scowled somewhat. "Like you don't know."

"Trust me, I am far too exhausted to even bother trying to figure out why," Bruce admitted with a tired sigh. Now that Dick studied him, he _did_ notice how worn out his adoptive father truly looked. The answer to why was soon handed to him. "The Joker decided to pull a rather… disturbing prank the other night when you were sleeping at the mountain. The after affects have been a bother all day."

A pang of guilt shot through Dick. He hadn't _needed_ to be at their HQ. They had just goofed off and hung out with their friends, visited the arcade in Happy Harbour and so on. Had Batman needed him he should have called. Before Robin could utter more than a "you", Bruce interrupted it by saying: "No. I keep forgetting how little time you have with people who know you as your real self and not as the façade Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne has become."

The silence emitted once more, before Dick said: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying that I hate you. I don't…" the acrobat bit his lip. "… On the contrary, I don't know what would have happened if it weren't for you. I just… last time you told me you were looking out for me and had to be sure Wally wanted me for _me_. You have gotten that _confirmed_, Bruce. Why can't you just let Wally and I handle the rest?"

"Because, Dick, you are both too young to understand the fully situation you are in. I…" Bruce bit his lip too, something Dick was sure he, himself, had picked up from the Caped Crusader. "I… don't want you hurt."

"But I'm not. So far, _you_ have been the one hurting me. Not Wally," Dick desperately shouted, his face now shadowed by how upset he felt. Bruce looked away from him. "Can't you just… can't _we_… just _relax_ some, okay? We slept over, _nothing happened_. Can't you just _trust me_? Trust_ us_?"

Dick felt that they'd had this conversation countless of times and maybe they had. It always felt as if Bruce never got _completely_ over the fact that he and Wally were a pair – a _couple_. It was frustrating to say the least, because each time Dick hoped Bruce had gotten over his overprotective nature when it came to Wally, it was thrown back in his face.

Why hadn't he just been honest with him from the start?

"Dick… I just don't want you to be… older than you_ are_. Not when it comes to _this_," Bruce finally said. The billionaire had walked over to his son now, his heavy hand reaching out to rest on Dick's small shoulder. "You're _fifteen_. And… that in itself is hard enough for me to grasp. To grasp so much more is… hard for me."

So this was what Bruce hadn't managed to say when he wanted to visit Wally. Suddenly, Dick felt a bit bad for what he and the redhead had _done_. But it had felt so… so _perfect_. Their closeness, the touching. He could _never_ tell Bruce. Wally would be dead (not literally, but close enough) and he would not have a boyfriend anymore.

But, he would _try_ to be a bit more understanding. Keyword: _try_.

"I'm not, Bruce. I'm still your boy." Dick raised his gaze and flashed a smile, which seemed to take the Dark Knight by surprise. "I'll _always_ be your boy. No matter how much we fight and no matter how much older I get – I'm your kid. I became your kid when I was seven and I'll still be your kid. _Always_."

Hearing that warmed Bruce's heart. Then, unexpectedly, Dick folded his arms around his father's torso and pressed his forehead against his chest. It wasn't a long-lasting hug but it was a tender, tight one. Bruce found himself wishing they shared these kind of moments more often. "Good night," Dick whispered, before abruptly letting go and then skipped out the door.

And Bruce watched after his boy who was slipping through his fingers. Then he smiled. A sincere, warm, but small, smile.

"Good night, Dick."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and a huge thank you to Wicked for doing such wonderful beta-ing! It's really appreciated!<em>

**NOTE: **Some of you may also read my other story "Anything bur Ordinary". It has been ages since I updated it, and now I have posted some of the prompts I'm thinking of doing for that KF/Rob story on my blog.

_Please_ go to **THIS LINK**: mistressofrobins. blogspot .com /2012/03/which-yj-prompt-do-you-think-should-be .html **(minus the spaces).**

There you can comment and help me decide which prompt should be the next chapter of "Anything but Ordinary."

_THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!_


	17. Changes in the Air, Part: I

Disclaimer: Young Justice © DC

Beta: Blood of the Dawn. A wonderful, lovely person! Thanks again for helping me out!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 17 – Changes in the Air<strong>

**Part: I**

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2028**  
><strong>June 18, 07:55 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

"We should get up."

The soft fingers lingered over Wally's bare arm, circled the muscles formed firm by years of crime fighting. Dick chuckled when all the redhead did was grumble and turn around, trapping him in his arms in the process. Dick closed his eyes whilst Wally stroked his hands over his nude body that was simply covered by the duvet they were both sharing. It was a miracle Damian was not up yet, yelling for food and training.

Hopefully, the kid wouldn't be up for a while either. Because everything was so peaceful and getting up now would just be cruel. Wally's finger intertwined with his over Dick's bare stomach. It sent tingles up his spine as the redhead stroked his fingers over the firm, strong abs that lay underneath the skin.

"Walls?"

"Hm?"

They shifted a bit, and Dick moved closer as Wally slumbered against his nude shoulder. The speedster would occasionally kiss the exposed skin as he lay there; they were small gestures, just light pressure of lips, and yet they made Dick's heart leap, his stomach churn. Almost as if it was the first time they had laid like this.

At this age, it definitely wasn't.

"I'm glad you're here."

Hearing this made Wally lazily open one green eye to scan his beloved acrobat. Said man was now snuggling closer into the covers as he moved Wally's hand from his stomach to around his hip, for so to touch his back. Wally gently pushed one finger against the younger man's spine and then yanked him to his chest. Dick who was kissing his forehead, didn't even stir.

"Well, I'm glad to be here too," smiled Wally.

The former Boy Wonder grinned, buried his nose against the fiery red hair, and sighed pleased. "We smell like shit," he then noted. "You especially."

"Flash had some early morning business before he selflessly returned to his beloved Bat."

Rolling his eyes, the brunet snuggled closer, made himself more comfortable against his warm lover. Hearing Wally call him a Bat was still not something he was used to, because in mind he felt like a bird – but not that little bird he used to be. Things had changed – _he_ had changed – but…

Dick glanced down at Wally who was now kissing his shoulder once more and let his fingers curl into the mass of red hair. There he massaged them against the redhead's scalp, which gained him a pleased hum in return.

… But the most important thing had not changed.

His feelings.

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2013**  
><strong>April 9, 23:23 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

The hall was crowded. Women in dashing dresses and men in elegant tuxedos filled the area. Amongst the adults there were teens, but the way they were dressed so beautifully for the evening made them seem grown-up. Yes, even in their parents' presence, which usually brought with a huge shadow to be standing in, the youths were shining through this evening. Mostly because of the certain time of the year.

For the seniors in High School that attended it was all about getting noticed. Being invited to one of Bruce Wayne's parties was big; it made important people of Gotham, people with _connections_ curious about the youths and when they approached it was wise to plaster on a convincing smile, a convincing speech – _anything_ to stand a bit out in a positive kind of way. It was at these kind of parties offers were made, opportunities arose and seniors made deals that changed their lives.

Yet, for Wally West that thought had not occurred. Naturally, his mind had drifted off several times to what he was going to do after graduation, but honestly he had, subconsciously, kept avoiding going over the subject seriously. Why that was, he was not _quite_ sure of. It was a combination of a lot of new happenings, he supposed.

One reason was that he didn't know how the Team would go from here. Honestly, the covert team, that had now been fondly – and officially – named the Young Justice League after January, had been going through some changes. Miss Martian had spoken of going back to Mars to get some more education and training when it came to her natural abilities. The Martian girl had learned so much about earth and its people since coming here, but now she realised that if she was going to control her intense power she would do that best with people who had gone through the same thing.

Having her uncle as a mentor was not enough anymore.

Superboy hadn't taken these news well. The Kryptonian, despite a lot of growing up and being frequently taught by Superman of his abilities these days, had yet to change when it came to being overly protective of his girlfriend. They were still going strong, but the others had watched a bit worriedly the last month as they drifted apart more and more. It was sad, because they knew that Conner and M'gann's love, affection, _everything_, had not withered. They were just angry that the other could not see their opinion of the matter at hand.

Despite their personal struggles, they had not once failed being cooperative when it came to missions. They were all older now – smarter, _experienced_. Conner and M'gann knew quite well that they would get nowhere by fighting on missions. In fact, it could endanger everyone's lives.

As for the rest of the team. Well, Aqualad had also considered resigning from the team for a while. A couple of months ago Robin, who was second in command, had gotten to lead the mission they had been assigned (a mission where Aqualad _wasn't_ absent). It had turned out better than even the Batman had wished for it to. Naturally, the Dark Knight had been as proud as ever over his protégé's success; sure he hadn't downright said so, but it was sort of _obvious_.

Robin had, of course, been pleased whilst Aqualad had realised that the time had come.

As anticipated, changing leaders hadn't happened over night. In fact, it had slowly happened gradually. Robin had started leading some missions and Aqualad some. In the end, the protégé of Batman was the one who took charge and it just… worked out. The team found nothing unusual with their leader change. It was as if it had always been meant to be this way; and according to Kaldur, maybe it was so.

There was no doubt in Wally's mind that Robin becoming more and more like a skilled leader had helped Kaldur to perceive the idea of returning to Atlantis. There, he would, without a doubt, to pick up on the studies he left so long ago.

Conner hadn't taken these news any better than he'd taken M'gann's. He spoke on about how everything was going to hell now and that it was all _their fault_. How their team had been able to function at all when Conner was _this _angered at both their Martian and Atlantean teammate was more than Wally could possibly fathom.

He, himself, was surprisingly fine with what was happening. Had it occurred a year ago he would've probably reacted the same way as Conner now did, but a lot had changed since then. They had grown close as a team, of course they had, but he could see why Kaldur and M'gann wanted to leave for a while.

They, out of all of them, probably missed their homes the most. Particularly M'gann when taking into the account the kind of distance her home planet had from Earth. True enough, she had told that growing up on Mars hadn't always been a happy time for her. Nevertheless, she seemed to miss her home either way. If only a little.

But their streak of homesickness was not why he understood. They wanted to educate themselves, wanted to get better at domains that could not be taught on the surface, on _earth_.

Wally had long since realised that the older they got, the more they wanted to power up, to _learn_. He, himself, had countless of times pestered his uncle about training only this week. Two years ago, those roles would have been reversed.

Artemis, no one could read the mind of, so how _she _felt about the decision Kaldur and M'gann was contemplating about was hard to tell. Robin claimed she felt the same way both he and Kid Flash did – understanding, but also a bit… sad, he supposed. Zatanna was an on and off teammate, really, so she didn't have much of an opinion except for the fact that she would miss them.

Their missions had been fewer lately as well, so any discussion of the matter had been pushed aside for the time being. Hopefully, they would not walk away as enemies rather than the good friends they had become through the years.

Right now, however, Wally had other worries than their team's strained atmosphere. He tugged on the royal blue tie, which was a nice contrast to his black tuxedo. It felt uncomfortable on him; too stiff and not enough room to move. How Bruce Wayne – how _Dick Grayson, _his _boyfriend_ – managed to go strolling around in this weekly, Wally did not understand, _at all_.

"There you are; I've been looking all over you! Bruce wants us over there!" Green eyes glanced to the side as Dick Grayson stepped beside him. The fifteen-year-old, rich man's son grinned as he linked their hands, interrupting the man who had so cheekily spoken to him. Apparently, he had been talking about some financial matters he could not even _begin_ to understand, nor did he have to try when Dick pulled him along. "Excuse us, sir."

It had been all over Gotham front pages just fifteen minutes after Dick Grayson had first been spotted kissing Wally West. They had been a bit too daring and exchanged some peck of lips on the street. A photographer had recognised the younger of the two and their secret relationship appeared _far_ from secret anymore.

Luckily, Gothamites were mostly the ones who cared about Dick Grayson, their Golden Boy. In Central City Wally had not noticed much of a difference, but he had become both popular and unpopular the moment someone noticed him in Gotham. This wasn't something that bothered him as long as nothing between him and Dick was affected by it.

The fact that _so many_ of Bruce's high-class friends had accepted it was something neither Wally, Bruce, Dick or even Alfred had expected. Naturally, they _did_ receive some wrinkled noses at these parties, but they usually handled that with a kiss to show how little meaning their opinion of them mattered. They had just been relieved none of their close friends had reacted badly.

Naturally, Wally hadn't been all that pleased by the way Barbara Gordon had forcefully shoved him up against the wall the time he had come by to pick Dick up from Gotham Academy. She had threatened him by saying that if he ever hurt her best guy friend in any way she would chop him up into little pieces.

Apparently, Batman and Batgirl had more in common than just the name. She didn't seem all that pleased with the fact that he _knew_ of her superhero identity, but Dick had been the one to tell so it was unreasonable for her to blame it on him. Currently, she was glancing over at them with a big smile and waved when Wally's eyes landed on her.

"Thanks for saving me," Wally murmured with a deep sigh. "I have no idea what to do when they start babbling like that."

"You can imagine how boring it was for a nine-year-old Romani kid to wander around here," Dick snickered, which in turn made Wally smile. Before it could stretch to the extent first intended though, the brunet attached to his arm raised his hand and said: "Roy!"

Wally had almost forgotten that there was a bigger chance of Roy appearing at these parties rather than him. This wasn't the first one he'd attended by far – not after becoming the famous Dick Grayson's boyfriend – but it took quite some time to get used to all the attention. Especially all the lifeless, repeatable, _mindless_ chatter and all the noses that seemed to always stick upwards, no matter the circumstances.

Seeing Roy in a suit was also something he was absolutely _not _used to. The redhead looked so classy that Wally wished he, himself, was able to pull off a look like this. Aunt Iris had told him he looked handsomer than his uncle ever had (thus causing Uncle Barry to protest loudly), but Wally could just not see how there was any truth in that. Tuxedos were _not_ his thing.

"Hey, guys," Roy spoke, his lips slightly tugging upwards when he saw them, before he quietly said: "Getting pestered by the snobs I see."

The archer was impressively good at hiding his distaste in the dimwits Oliver was forced to socialise with. Now, even when Roy was grown-up Green Arrow seemed to force him to go to these events. How the blond was able to convince his former protégé of such – especially since Roy still always had a snarky remark up his sleeve around his adoptive father – was more than KF could understand. He had a feeling that it involved blackmailing though.

"I'll never get used to this," Kid Flash mumbled as he scratched his neck. "Everyone _talks to me_. And I don't _understand_ half of what they talk to me _about_."

"Welcome to the world of the snobs," Roy said as he patted Wally's shoulder with his free hand; the other one was occupied by a glass of wine. The other redhead move his unoccupied hand out toward the crowd of people as if to show Wally something new and magnificent. "Here's a tip; flash a smile at the women, let them talk about themselves and when it comes to the men – just keep quiet and let them boast to their heart's desire."

"In here no one can read your thoughts," Dick chirped in with a smirk. "So while they talk just _look_ interested and amuse yourself."

Amuse himself? Wally had a lot of things that gave him the feeling of amusement but listening to these people talking to him was not one of them. According to Dick, however, not _all_ fell into the stereotypical category of snobs and Wally could reason with that. His Aunt Iris had always said to never judge the book by its cover, but so far he had yet to find someone who didn't cause him to feel a streak of irritation.

"So, are you boys enjoying yourselves?"

Wally threw a look to the side as Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen and Oliver Queen approached the youths. Seeing them in their civilian clothing's in this setting felt surreal, especially seeing his uncle so… fancy looking. Why Batman had even let Flash inside his manor Wally had no idea. Then again, Bruce Wayne and Barry Allen were a bit closer than their superhero identities – at least after Wally and Dick became a couple.

"Oh, you have _no idea_," Roy murmured, before raising an interested eyebrow at one of the girls that passed them by.

"What? You looking at new girls now?" Dick put one hand on his hip as he looked disbelieved at the older hero, the humour in his voice evident. "What happened to… what was her name again?"

"Janice. We broke up."

"I thought you had an eye out for Donna Troy." Wally said, his eye absently going over to the glass his uncle handed him. The speedster had no idea what the content of the glass was, but he supposed it was free from alcohol. "Uhm, thanks."

Roy shrugged. "Maybe…"

Dick and Wally rolled their eyes. The fact that Red Arrow was acting this nonchalant meant that he had some very significant interest in the young Amazon, something they were certain Wonder Woman would not be too happy about. The Warrior Princess and the Dark Knight had a lot in common when it came to over-protectiveness.

"So, Bruce," Oliver spoke up. "How many scholarships are the Wayne Foundation handing out at parties like these?"

The Caped Crusader raised an eyebrow at his teammate; he wondered why the archer would even ask such when he had suspected billionaire Oliver Queen already knew. Bruce Wayne could hand out as many as he wanted, but that didn't mean he did. He did it when he saw potential, thus the reason for handing it to Artemis all those years ago. That girl had possessed the extra something.

However, Gotham Academy was school from the 6th grade to the 12th. To get a scholarship to one of the prestigious, universities in Gotham, took more than just potential. It took contacts and _good ones_. Undoubtedly, Dick would attend there when he was done. Bruce had done so, meaning Wally saw no reason why the acrobat would not follow in his adoptive father's educational footsteps.

He _was_ the only heir to the Wayne fortune.

"Few," was Bruce's curt reply.

Grinning a bit, Dick abruptly grabbed Wally's hand. He squeezed it tight, their signature way of showing unnoticeable (by others) comfort. Then, with his free hand, the brunet pointed to a skinny man with dark blond, bushy hair and circular glasses. He wore an elegant suit and was currently speaking to who Wally recognised as Jim Gordon, Barbara's father. Naturally, the commissioner had been invited.

"That's Professor Samuel Deering, he owns several academies in various states. He argued a lot with Arnold Dwerryhouse because he wanted to buy some of the schools in Gotham that Mr. Dwerryhouse already had all the rights on. After the Marcus incident…" Dick grimaced and Wally found himself pursing his lips; thinking of the lizard boy didn't _always_ strike humour within them. "… well, let's just say that Dwerryhouse's status went down the drain. Professor Deering bought the Gotham Gold Institute, which is the most prestigious college in all of Gotham. He's redoing the whole place and…" Dick sent him a wink "… they have decided to rename it."

Wally raised an eyebrow as if to encourage his boyfriend to keep going.

The acrobat's smile stretched somewhat. "They are planning on calling it Gotham Institute for Science and Technology."

Oh, so _that_ was what Dick was getting at.

"You seriously want_ me_ to go up and talk to _him_? I made a rule the first time you brought me to some of these events. And it was – do _not_ speak to anyone without them speaking to you _first_. I still live by that simple, but wise, rule, dude. It's not going to change." Wally was now backing a bit away, as if he was afraid Dick would shove him to the professor's side, which, really, since he was dating Batman's mischievous protégé, could may as well happen.

"You big _wimp_," Dick growled and crossed his arms. "I _know_ you guys have a lot in common. I read one of his works – because I was bored, but that's beside the point; just _trust me_, you guys can go all science geek with one another if you give the guy a chance. I've spoken to him once before and he's one of those… you know, bearable persons in here. In fact, Professor Deering is very nice."

The freckled redhead did not look convinced. He sent Dick a quizzical look, but had no time to reply before Bruce Wayne, of all people, spoke up. "You should listen to him, Wallace," the Caped Crusader spoke, which made Wally's eyes widen somewhat. Bruce did _not_ use his name often and if he ever did they were now on surname basis.

Believe it or not, some of the over-protectiveness Bruce had always possessed had settled miraculously (this time more than those small periods before) and it had lasted until about February after the drama with the sleepover in November. Unfortunately, in February it suddenly occurred to Bruce (who'd had a rather busy period, hence keeping track of superheroes' birthdays had not been on his agenda) that Wally West was now _eighteen_. He was eighteen years old.

Wally West was of _age_. Sexual intercourse would be a tempting factor within their relationship now. According to Bruce anyway.

Thus their relationship had gone back to what it was from scratch; tremendously strained.

However, for the first time Bruce hid his displeasure from Dick. The acrobat naively thought that although his boyfriend and adoptive father were not _best friends_ they got along. Something they did not do when they were alone. Luckily, that didn't happen too often, but Wally quickly got reminded of where he stood with Bruce. The bat-glare could easily reach him when Dick was not looking.

But the speedster tolerated Bruce's dislike in him, just as the Batman tolerated their relationship to a certain extent. At least for the time being.

"Yeah, Wally, you should go talk to him," Barry said and now rested his hand on his nephew's broad shoulder. Body wise the two speedsters were scarily alike, but Wally was now looking like he was going to become taller than his mentor. The kid sure had filled out nicely. "Listen, one good word from these guys and you getting into places around Central City will be easy, and if you're lucky you might even get some offers from this guy. Go."

And Barry pushed his nephew slightly forward. Wally threw a look over his shoulder, still having a reluctant expression on his face. Dick held his thumb up, Bruce merely took a sip of his wine, Oliver lifted his glass as if to toast and Roy simply said: "Do it or I'll kick your ass for being such a wimp."

Ah, family, how sweet. He just needed Conner threatening him like Roy did and Clark Kent's encouragement speech and he'd have the whole enchilada.

Sighing, the speedster moved forward.

And this time he didn't look back.

**°†°**

**Central City, 2013**  
><strong>June 13, 19:12 CDT<strong>

**°†°**

Seeing Wally in that gown made Dick's stomach twist and turn. No matter how great it was to see him with both his family, and his friends, it still felt uncomfortable. Yet, he watched as he chatted ever so happily while jokingly pulling on the square formed hat every graduate was wearing.

It wasn't that he didn't feel happy for him. Because he did. Wally had been so excited when he had gushed on about everything he and Professor Samuel Deering had, apparently, talked about. Now, Dick Grayson was known for his unnaturally big intellect and brains, but some things even _he_ hadn't been able to keep up with. He blamed that on Wally's fast-moving tongue though.

There and then, Dick had been pleased. Wally would, without a doubt, get some extra points after that pleasant chat with the professor, and he was happy that _he_ had been the source of encouragement that got his boyfriend there. So, for about a week or two everything had come and went like it usually did. The news later of Wally getting into Professor Deering's college had made everything seem brighter.

Unfortunately, something had occurred one night. He and Wally had been down in the Batcave. Since Batman had been attending some serious League mission the two protégés had been forced to head out when the Penguin had caused some tiresome trouble in Gotham City. They had handled it well, gotten the bird-like villain back to Arkham, and were undressing in the Batcave, their backs turned to each other.

It was then Dick had made the fatal mistake of glancing behind his shoulder; he blamed it on his teenage, hormonal curiosity. What he had seen had made him realise just how grown-up Wally had become. Since they spent so much time together the drastic changes had not once occurred to him.

That glance was like getting water splashed into his face.

Muscles. Wally was full of them, much like Dick himself, though while Dick had more firm, strong arms, the redhead's legs were to die for, and all due to the constant running Wally did. But that the redhead was good looking had long since been something Dick was quite aware of.

He studied Wally's broad shoulders, his defined body, and when he turned, his yellow and red Kid Flash costume was only hiding his body from the hips and down. What Dick had seen shouldn't have surprised him all that much, because they made out constantly with their upper-bodies bare. And yet, it was something about this view that caught him off guard – that made him realise what was happening.

Wally was a big boy now. He was graduating from High School.

And where was he?

He was still a Gotham Academy student. A junior. And he was a late bloomer as well.

Up until this moment he had always imagined that they would forever stay the same; no matter how downright idiotic it sounded. In his head, Wally West and Dick Grayson would not change. They stayed the same, through good and bad, best friends, boyfriends, _lovers_, _heroes_, and nothing the future threw at them would break whatever they were and whatever they had.

He supposed, that inside his head he and Wally were not affected by time, but the moment he saw Wally, the light from Bat-computer, illuminating him from behind so that he almost glowed in the dim-light, realisation dawned on him.

Wally West was a man.

Dick wasn't. Not yet.

And the time in-between he becoming grown up and Wally _being_ a grown up could change _everything_. Even how the redhead looked at him.

Despite the fact that Dick had dreaded this very day for a month now, he wore a big smile when Wally approached him. The red haired male grinned as they hugged each other close, the dark haired boy burying his face into the shoulder of his boyfriend. The freaking tall shoulder. It was too high up for his liking, a constant reminder of growth.

Dick didn't want things to change. Not now. Not ever.

Everything was so _perfect_ as it was. He and Wally were happy as best friends _and_ boyfriends. He and Bruce had made up and their relationship as Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, as Batman and Robin, was as good as it ever had been. Their team… all right, so maybe the team wasn't as perfect as it _could be_, but all that had happened too due to growth.

Why couldn't time just stop? For a while at least. Or, just not go as fast.

"Hey, Dick, this is Chandler Pete, Summer Trent, Joshua Charles and Jillian Moore," Wally said as he gestured to the two girls and boys he'd been talking to, all dressed in the same gowns as Wally. They looked interestedly at him, which Dick couldn't really blame them for. Sure enough, he wasn't _that_ recognisable in Central City, but that didn't make him completely unknown amongst its people. Especially not Wally's friends.

"Hi," Dick said, giving them a careful wave.

The two girls, Summer and Jillian, lit up and approached him curiously, circled him with fascination gleaming in their blue and dark brown eyes. "I can't believe this," the one named Summer said after a while as she stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms. "_He_ gets a cuter guy than we have ever done and he's only, like, cared for a guy _once_ while we have dated constantly."

"_You_ have dated guys constantly," Jillian pointed out with an eye roll. The shorthaired girl then held her hand out toward the former Circus performer. "Jillian Moore."

"Richard. Richard Grayson."

"Oh we _know_," giggled Summer as she placed her hands on her friend's shoulders, poking her head over the left one to look at the younger boy. Her lipstick was shock pink and for a moment it caught Dick's attention due to its bright colour. When he scanned her thoroughly realised she was full of colours. Her eye shadow resembled a rainbow.

"Nice make-up," Dick commented.

"Thanks!" Summer beamed. "I like colours."

"So I see."

"Ignore her," Chandler spoke up, as he came up, blond hair seeming lighter in the sun. Wally had now wrapped his arms around Dick's shoulder, lazily leaning over him like the redhead tended to do. Their closeness was, of course, appreciated but it was now a reminder of their height difference, which Dick really didn't want to keep thinking about.

Summer pursed her lips and the blonde girl looked like she was tempted to come with a snarky remark toward the boy, but the black haired teen, Joshua, spoke up before they had the chance. "So, you're Bruce Wayne's kid, right?" He tilted his head to the side, studied him. "How did Wally find you, eh?"

Dick blinked a bit by the Australian accent; it wasn't that thick, but it was very noticeable nonetheless. "Well, as you know he's quite a smarty pants…" Dick began, ready to tell the story the media had been given. That their mentors the Batman and the Flash had introduced them years ago was _not_ an option.

Naturally, Dick's insult gained him a piqued look from his boyfriend, so Wally interrupted him by summarising the whole story with simple words he _knew_ his friends would understand. "Science fare. Gotham City. Hot summer day and me buying us ice-cream."

"That doesn't explain what the rich kid sees in you," Chandler laughed as he poked Wally's forehead. "Is he half-blind?"

"Oh, ha-ha-ha!"

The blond boy's comment had definitely trigged Wally's nerves and now they were quarrelling amongst themselves. Dick didn't bother paying attention, but instead let Wally continue to lean on him; it was soothing when he didn't think of Wally being so tall in comparison to him. All too soon the speaker announced for the Keystone High graduates to take their seats in the very front.

As Summer, Jillian, Chandler and Joshua made their way to their seats, Wally remained by Dick's side. Their eyes met and the speedster served the younger boy a nervous smile. "Well, I guess it's showtime," he sighed.

"Hey, it'll be fine! Go get that diploma," Dick said with a forced smile. On the inside his heart was aching and he wished he knew _why_. Well, he had an idea of _why_, but just because he didn't like the changes that were currently happening in his life, didn't mean he should be _this sad_.

Wally was happy. So should he be. It was a _happy day_.

"_All graduates find your seat. I repeat, all graduates find your seats._"

"I should go," Dick murmured as he pointed absently at the bleachers where people were settling in.

As he did, Wally's eyes widened. Bruce Wayne was seating himself where Dick had his finger pointed and even old Alfred was accompanying the Wayne heir. They could be found quite far up the bleachers, with an empty seat in-between them, which he assumed, was where Dick would be sitting.

"_Dude,_ your daddy bat is _here_?" Wally mumbled disbelievingly.

Dick smiled, this one more sincere. He was proud he had managed to get Bruce to come. "Yeah, he is."

Although the speedster wanted nothing more than to question the younger hero all about _how_ he had gotten the Batman to attend, there was something else he had to ask before he left. He therefore opened his mouth and said: "Hey, Dick, listen, I was wondering if you wanted-"

"Wally, come on, dude! You're running late!"

Chandler was back now and yanked Wally with him, sending Dick an apologetic smile in the process. The redhead was pulled from him and Dick watched a bit solemnly as Wally moved further and further away. There had been something the speedster had wanted to tell him, but he supposed he had to settle for waiting until after the graduation.

Slowly, after sending Barry and a, now, very pregnant Iris, a wave together with the Garrick couple, he made his way over to where Bruce and Alfred were seated. Both older men sent him a bit of a confused look when he approached them, but Dick ignored it and instead sat down in-between them. Then he subconsciously clenched his fists around his black pants. Alfred had ironed them, so the butler sent him a displeased look, but only for a moment.

Obviously, something was bothering Dick.

But both Bruce and Alfred knew now was not the time to question him.

Especially not when the principal made his way up to hold his opening speech.

Later, Dick wished he had kept more attention, but truthfully his mind was elsewhere, contemplating over his insecurities and judging whether he was overreacting or not. His gaze rose finally when the speaker announced Wally's name. Despite feeling bad for paying so little attention, he fixed his gaze on his older boyfriend.

Wally could even make that_ gown_ look good.

He walked so confidently forward to receive his diploma. But as Iris and Barry were happily snapping pictures (both hardly believing that their young nephew had grown so big already), Dick was getting more and more nauseous. Bad thoughts kept invading his mind, and he was supposed to be smart enough to _know _they weren't true.

Wally was too good for him.

Wally was a big boy now.

Wally was so much _better_ than him.

How was he supposed to keep up? How was he supposed to prevent the changes from ruining _everything_? How was he supposed to be able to _see Wally_? You know, as Wally and Dick and not as Kid Flash and Robin. As teammates they would still meet weekly, but that wasn't nearly as much time as necessary and it was hard enough for them to meet up as their secret identities already. He doubted even the fact that Wally would be moving to Gotham would change it…

So, how would they manage to see each other as civilians when Wally went to _college_?

He felt even sicker now and it became unbearable to watch.

As Wally West received his diploma, Bruce's voice lingered through the audience, probably louder than first intended.

"Richard!"

Green eyes widened, the name of his most precious person echoing through the whole area.

Wally West had just enough time to see his boyfriend dash away from his very own graduation.


	18. Changes in the Air, Part: II

****Disclaimer:** Young Justice © DC**

**Beta: **Blood of the Dawn. A wonderful, lovely person! Thanks again for helping me out!

**Note: **PLEASE READ THE WHOLE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! IMPORTANT!

**Dedication: **knowmyname ;) Because he gave me the idea of skinny-dipping.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – Changes in the Air<strong>

**Part: II**

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2013  
>June 14, 21:09 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

Dick had no idea why he did this; especially since there was a perfectly usable one outside of Wayne Manor. Yet, there was something about Gotham Academy's indoor swimming pool. He liked the feeling he got when he appeared from the changing rooms and the smell of chlorine hit his nose. He liked the brief sound that emitted from his lightly patting feet as he crossed over the edge of it. The crystal clear water showed him his mirror image the moment he stopped, deep blue eyes looking down in the water; it moved somewhat, but it was barely noticeable.

Firm hands held on to the white towel he had thrown over his shoulders and his dark blue swimming trunks were fastened loosely on his narrow, slim hips. Water wasn't his territory really, but he liked it. The way he could dive underneath it and hide. It gave him the same safe feeling as the dark. Security was what it gave him. It was nothing unfamiliar to deal with and that was what he liked about it.

And if there was one thing Richard Grayson valued it was the feeling of safety.

Unfortunately, that wasn't a too common of a feeling when it came to his working area. There was always something stressing, always insecurity and his guard was never to be lowered. Here, on the other hand, he could let the feeling embrace him. He could relax and most of all he could hide, but not in the bad way. It was like when you drowned in your own happiness, you hid from the real world.

Yet, you should always return, because real life could have been much worse.

Letting go of a pleased hum, the Boy Wonder put his towel aside and instead stooped down into the pool. He surfaced soon after, before he ducked down again, swimming alongside the bottom. When his lungs began protesting, he kicked harshly with his strong, slender legs, reappearing above surface again. With a deep intake of breath, he took another dive; this one longer than the two before. He kept going until he was sure he was going to burst; then he pulled up for the third time.

"Are you hiding from me?"

The voice was so sudden that even the Boy Wonder became a bit startled. Batman would probably scold him for not being fully aware of his surroundings, but him swimming (illegally, mind you,) in Gotham Academy's swimming pool in the middle of night wasn't typically the situation he would've thought he was most vulnerable – hence, his reason for lowering his guard.

However, as his dark blue eyes fell on the figure standing on dry land, he instantly went back to being relaxed. His usual, trademark cackle escaped him, hiding what he was feeling after the previous day's fiasco, as he swam over to the end of the pool where he rested both elbows on the edge. "Hello there, stranger," he said, grinning somewhat up at the newly arrived company. "You seem familiar."

Wally West did something Dick hadn't expected him to; he smirked a bit. The speedster was suitably dressed in his yellow and red swimming trunks. Honestly, Dick was curious as to how his boyfriend had known he could be found here, but right there and then he was focused on something completely different. He caught himself sweeping his gaze over Kid Flash's body; he felt stupid doing it too, because it wasn't like he hadn't seen it before.

Yet, there was that irritating difference again. Almost as if the fact that Wally graduated had done something to him – to his psyche. It was ridiculous though, Dick told himself. Because Wally had not changed just the day before graduation. But if one took into account that Dick had known Wally since he was twelve; well, then things truly had changed, just like he had feared. Indeed they had.

"Why are you here, Dick?" asked Wally, eyebrows pulled together, which made him look thoughtful, but also a bit confused. Obviously, the smirk was no longer there.

Said teen looked briefly down, before hoisting himself up and out of the water. Once he was standing up, Kid Flash wrapped the white towel around his boyfriend's shoulders, enjoying the light tint of pinkness that appeared on the Boy Wonder's cheeks. It felt weird that Robin would be sixteen soon; it felt weird that _he_ was going to college. Right now, Wally guessed everything felt out of place, sort of.

"I like it here," Dick said as he tightened his hold on the towel, winding it tighter around himself. "It's so… _quiet_. Helps me concentrate and… forget. I guess everyone needs a place where they can just chill and lose all worries."

"And, dude, you can't do that in your own swimming pool?" Wally asked, half-seriously and half-jokingly. To be honest, he felt sort of worried or maybe it was just an intense need to be close to Dick that had gotten to him. He wasn't quite sure, but inside he was urging to pull the shorter boy close to him; hold him, soothe him, but he also wanted answers for the day before.

A smile crossed over Dick's lips as he shrugged his shoulders. It was a sincere smile, which eased a bit of the worry that something _too serious_ was bothering the other teen. "Nah; here at my school it seems to work the best. Wayne Manor is my… home, but sometimes, you just need some space, right? Don't tell me you haven't felt that way yourself."

Of course he had. What kind of teenager hadn't felt that need to be alone? To hide from everything.

An awkward silence surrounded them, neither knowing what to say. Dick leaving so quickly, even _before_ Wally's graduation was fully done had, naturally, caused the redhead to wonder if something might be seriously wrong with the Boy Wonder. Due to the sincere smile Dick had exposed, he had concluded that it probably wasn't anything like that. And yet, Wally felt that something was wrong between them. Something needed to be cleared up.

Then there was the fact that he was, frankly, a bit hurt that the younger boy hadn't come with him to be with his family and so on. They were together, after all. As lovers, he felt it was an unsaid rule to be present, to be present through it _all_. Sure, Chandler had pulled him away before he'd had the chance to downright _ask_ Dick to come with him home, but… even so.

"Dick?"

"Hm?"

Dick turned to look at him just as Wally sat down on the ground, letting his bare legs hang loosely over the edge, his feet dipping into the pool. Knowing that the speedster wanted him to sit, the protégé of Batman joined him, kicking the water softly with an absentminded smile. The silence suddenly felt more comfortable.

Minutes passed without them saying anything, but in the end Kid Flash couldn't hold back his thoughts. He wasn't like Robin; too much silence easily got to him. "Is there something bothering you, Rob?" he asked, gazing out in mid air, not turning to look at the boy by his side. "I can tell you're not downright sad, but… there's something else about you, dude. Something… odd. I mean, you just left yesterday. Everything all right with Papa Bat and Alfie?"

Snorting, Dick wrapped his arms around his legs, withdrawing them from the water. "They're both fine and I'm fine. There's not really anything to discuss."

Yeah, right. Wally swore that the younger male was practically pouting. So maybe this wasn't anything _big_ (though it had hurt _him_ somewhat), but there was still _something_ that bothered his boyfriend and Wally was going to find out what. Dick had kept lots of secrets from him in the past, but that was understandable considering whom he was. Now, however, when they were still going steady and was about to grow up into young men – it was about time they started telling each other everything.

Wally's hand touched Dick's shoulder, causing the shorter of them to look up. When emerald green eyes stared into blue, the ward of Bruce Wayne could no longer hold it in. It was when Wally West looked _serious_ that one just had to give up and surrender. Besides, he was tired of silently fighting his own boyfriend. He wanted Wally to know everything there was to know about him. _Everything_.

"Walls, it's just…" Dick paused, not really knowing how to explain it. "I'm not sad. I'm not depressed or… or lonely. I'm not mad at Bruce or Alfred, or you or anyone else. It's just… there's this… _feeling_ in me that… well, it was the cause of me running away yesterday… because… when I saw you there… you were so… urgh, I don't know how to explain it but, there's a part…" Once again the protégé of Batman stopped himself and returned to look at his mirror image in the water. "… there's a part of me that is… is… _displeased_."

"Displeased?" Wally repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Concerned? Uneasy? Man, I don't know how to describe it, Walls. I just know that… somewhere in me there's a part that… _doesn't_ want things to change. I guess, another part is worried that changes means… you know, changes between…" Their eyes met again and Wally finally saw some sadness in those deep blue orbs that he loved with all his might. "… _us_."

Smiling, Wally reached out and cupped the younger's cheek with his left hand. "So basically what you're saying is that you're somewhat _displeased_ about the fact that things seems to change around you, and you're, in a way, a bit frightened that what you and I have together will be affected by those changes. Is that it, Dickie-bird?"

"Urgh, don't _call_ me that," the Boy Wonder complained, grimacing. "But yeah, I guess that's summarises it up."

The other hand of Wally's was placed on Dick's left cheek, slowly drawing him toward the speedster. Their foreheads touched lightly, mouths inches apart. "Listen, I know this is weird, _totally_ weird. I mean, we've known each other since you were _ten_ and went from best friends to boyfriends, then back to best friends and then back to boyfriends again. I get that you don't want things to change, but, dude, they _do_ change. It's… just our job to make them change into something _better_, not worse."

Richard sucked in some breath, eyes closing briefly, before reopening. The closeness of Wally made him feel lightheaded at times, but now they had some important matters to discuss. "Sometimes, you sound far too intelligent to be… you know, the regular Wally West everyone's used to," Dick said with a smile. "And yet, I don't react to it anymore. Must mean I'm starting to know you."

"You've known the real me for a long time, Dick," said Wally, his expression soft; loving. "And since you do, you know there's nothing to worry about. My feelings aren't going to change, dude. _Never_."

All he received was a smile, before the shorter of them leaned up and let them connect. Passionately, they kissed, licking and sucking painfully slow on each other's lips. It was like letting go of some weight Dick had no idea he'd had hanging over his shoulders. He felt light and suddenly the desire to completely lose himself in Wally took over. He wanted to be bold, _daring_.

They exchanged tongues for a while, Wally's fingers massaging themselves into Richard's coal black hair. It became heated and while their lips moved over one another, Dick knew what he wanted to do. He pulled away from Wally who made sure to let go of a discontented moan in protest, but it soon was replaced by a puzzled expression as Dick stood to his feet right before him.

"Dick, what are you-"

The speedster trailed off as he watched his boyfriend take a hold of the twine on his swimming trunks. Then he loosened the knot and Wally felt himself gaping when the Boy Wonder let them slip down to his feet, exposing his whole nude body for the redhead to see.

Never had he been _this_ pleased with the view, yet he hesitated. Dick wasn't even sixteen, so technically he wasn't legal, but god, how could he _resist_ that lovely body. Every curve, every tight muscle – Wally's eyes darted over it all.

Dick was smiling, softly – persuasively. He reached his hand out toward the other teen who found himself swallowing, before he let their hands grasp one another. Wally was soon on his feet, looking down at his delicious boyfriend. It was obvious that little Dickie (no pun intended) had grown, but he himself wasn't exactly looking like a fifteen-year-old boy anymore. There was a good amount of inches between them, but Wally didn't doubt Dick would catch up to him in a couple of years, or at least not be about a head and a half shorter than him.

The young ward of Bruce Wayne was just a late bloomer. But, as they often said about late bloomers, they were often the most beautiful.

"This is… uhm, a surprise," Wally said, briefly wondering why his voice had become so _husky_. He felt himself flush when Dick, unintentionally, sent him a _very_ intriguing smile. His expression was soft – _tender_. The temptation of scanning every little inch of that amazing, lithe, acrobatic body was getting too large to ignore.

Luckily for him, Dick realised exactly what he was thinking of. Smooth hands reached out and touched his well-developed chest, purposely brushing a nipple. Wally felt his breath hitch as Dick stepped closer; soon the younger male was leaning up, mouth getting close to his ear. "Strip, KF. I know you want to and I'm giving you full permission to."

"Dick…" breathed Wally feeling his body twitch. He longed to touch this amazing boy before him, but Christ, he was still intimidated by the last time Bruce had glared at him. Sure, he was quite certain that the Dark Knight didn't hate him _completely_… to a certain degree, but if Batman found out about _this_. God, he would be _dead_ and this time there was no doubt.

"Stop thinking about my adoptive dad, it's creepy," Dick said, now with a light chuckle escaping him. The look he sent Wally next was so teasing that the redhead doubted he would've been able to control his lust even if he was, say, thinking about the Penguin in a corset or something like that.

Protests were inutile now. Instead, the redheaded teen brought his hands down and pushed the yellow swimming trunks to his feet. He stepped out of them like Dick had done and pleasantly enough he noticed that his boyfriend's face had become practically as crimson as his Robin costume. The younger boy didn't seem to regret ever seducing him, but he was definitely not prepared for whatever feeling had swelled up in his body. Wally surely hoped it was a good one.

"… wow," Dick finally said breathlessly.

"That's my line," whispered Wally, he then, much to the dark haired teen's surprise, turned and slipped into the water. It reached up to just below his waist, which probably made it slightly easier for Dick to concentrate. That didn't mean it helped the speedster though. It became harder not to just kidnap that beautiful being. "You coming in or what?" he added, with a smirk on his face.

A hand was held out toward him and Dick did certainly not hesitate to take it. He slipped elegantly into Wally's arms and instantly let go of a small moan as their skin touched. It felt so safe, so _perfect_. Had someone mentioned for him that his best friend would make him feel this way when he was younger, he would've laughed. Yet, here, right now, it was so… natural. Like it had always been something slightly more.

_Touch me._

Words suddenly wasn't needed anymore. As emerald green eyes met deep blue, all became clear.

Hands started roam, teasing, caressing, stroking.

Wally's mouth was on his neck, kissing, sucking, biting. It felt beyond amazing.

Unintentionally, Dick moaned loudly, pressing his lithe frame up against his boyfriend's more robust, bigger one. The light freckles adorning Wally on various places on his upper-body were surprisingly captivating; quickly, but still quite tenderly, he started kissing them. One by one he sucked on them, not caring that the bruises and love-bites he was making would probably fade far too quickly thanks to Wally's speed healing.

A hand cupped his cheek, coaxing Dick's lips up to his own. The other hand was lowering, stroking his back and eventually it took hold of his butt. Dick pushed himself further into the arms as Wally's tongue swirled around his own. He longed to satisfy this need for the redhead's warmth. It was like Wally's touch served an intense amount of heat whenever it connected with his skin; it was addicting.

"Umngh, Wally," breathed Dick as they parted their lips. "More."

Said redhead felt his member rise by that desperate voice. In one bold move he speeded forward so their crotches were rubbed up against each other, sucking lovingly on Dick's exposed collarbone. Hands tightened around each other as the Boy Wonder expressed his pleasure by moaning out Wally's name. The way he said it, the way Robin wriggled his hips against his package; it hazed said speedster's mind, drowned him in the feeling of completeness and love.

Dick's back was pressed up against the end of the swimming pool, legs wrapping themselves around his boyfriend's waist. Arms tangled around the speedster's neck and then came another kiss – this one deep, desperate, _passionate_. Wally laid all his tenderness and adoration into that one kiss. He wanted Dick to feel treasured, _loved_ – wanted him to know that this was something he would do for the acrobat _always_.

_I want this to last forever…_

"W-Wally," Dick sighed huskily, throwing his head back in a deep moan as their crotches once again brushed together. "Ngh, so good."

As he panted, the redhead leaned down and trailed another set of kisses along the younger teen's upper-body. He was reacting purely on instinct. Granted, he wasn't much of a thinker, but now any thought that didn't involve Richard Grayson and his delicious body was pushed away; any other world didn't exist, any other person, any other feelings, didn't matter. Never had anything felt this _right_.

It wasn't like those times where they'd let the other put his hand down and stroked his cock until he came. It was like those times where Dick would spread himself on the bed, while Wally pampered him with kiss after kiss as they touched one another's crotches. Heck, it wasn't like when they threw all clothing except for their pants away, just so they could let the touches linger over firm, strong abs and delicious flesh, for so to caress each chest with licks and biting of nipples.

This was different. There was something more now. Deep down, they both felt this need to be completely exposed to the other. All secrets were going to be exposed; nothing would be hidden from the other anymore. Dick wanted to show Wally his vulnerable side and he wished to let go of every brave face. He wanted to cry against him, wanted to tell him how he felt, and how he wanted to spend every living hour knowing that there was a person out there who knew him all the way through. No one else would ever be this special to him.

At least, not in the same way.

And Wally, he longed to prove himself worthy. Actually, there had always been a need to prove himself worthy. With parents like his own, performance anxiety had been common when he was Wally West, and unfortunately he didn't get rid of it as Kid Flash either. Uncle Barry had, of course, never pressed him and had never done anything but teaching him the exact way a speedster should be taught. Neither had Aunt Iris.

It was the fear of failing in everything that had kept bugging him and if there was one thing Wally wanted to make sure of, it was that he would prove to Richard that they were meant to be.

"D-Dick?" he panted, unable to keep himself from jolting forward so his erect cock pressed itself against his boyfriend's.

"God, umgh, yes?"

The Boy Wonder's cheeks were cupped as Wally forced those mesmerising blue eyes to look at him; they'd been closed, clearly expressing the ecstasy they were both feeling. "If… If we're going to… take another step, you have to be absolutely sure, okay? No- umngh, no backing down?" whispered the speedster as he calmed himself to a certain extent. He wouldn't be able to concentrate if he kept meeting the younger's constant shove.

Lips pressed against him before he could even think straight. They massaged them desperately together, driving out a moan Wally had suppressed for a while. Man, and this was the boy he had taught how to kiss! If he wasn't the greatest tutor then no one was.

Briefly, Dick moved his lips from his own, though they still touched lightly. "I'm so…God, so… _ready_. Please, Walls. Use your mouth on me… please."

"Fine," Wally said, chest rising as his voice got huskier by the minute. "But obviously… not here."

Before, Dick could respond the acrobat found himself out of the pool and in his boyfriend's strong arms. He glanced down in time to realise Wally was picking up their swimming trunks, but then they were moving again. It took only seconds, and then the redhead stopped.

They were standing in the changing room; or more precisely, in the _showers_. Since Dick had turned off the lights as he'd exited for his swim, the only light came from the moon rays that shone through the small, oblong windows. It was not a typical place where couples got it on, but since his member was practically throbbing by the need to be touched, Dick paid it no mind at all.

He was put down, up against the wall. Wally turned on the shower, warm water dripping over them, and then he was assaulting Dick's lips again. His need for this delicious boy was getting more and more desperate. It was time to kick it up a notch. Had the time been right, then maybe they would've gone all the way, but it wasn't time. Neither was prepared and he sure as hell refused to ever take Dick on without any form for lube.

The first time was always the worst and therefore something like that was most important. He would wait; for Dick he could wait forever.

Wally looked down and he felt his throat go dry. This was the first time he and Dick had _directly_ seen each other naked with erections; it was such an amazing sight. He felt his own cock rise to new heights by looking at it. "You know, Boy Wonder," Wally said in a hoarse whisper as he leaned down to kiss the moaning boy's stomach. "You're a better size than I first thought."

"E-excuse me?" snarled Dick, glancing down at Wally with a tomato red face.

"Take it as a compliment."

Then the speedster's lips were around his member. Dick bolted, his back almost shaping into an 'U' as he pushed his hips up and his head back. "Wally!" he groaned helplessly, automatically sticking his hands out so he could push the redhead down on his pulsing organ. Never had he thought it would ever feel _this_ good. So amazing, so… _warm_, so perfect – he couldn't take it.

Much to Dick's embarrassment it ended too quickly. The freckled teen had barely moved his mouth wholly down to suck it, before Wally's mouth got filled with the white cum. The Boy Wondered sputtered excuses, blushing in pure and utter humiliation. However, all Wally did was swallow, before capturing those swollen lips once again. Then he withdrew his head and smiled, softly – lovingly.

"Dude, you just…" Dick panted, not sure what to say. His face seemed to redden more. "How… how did it… taste?"

"I've had better tastes in my mouth, but…" Wally grinned. "… it wasn't all that bad."

Another kiss came Dick's way, hazing his mind too much for him to care of his short blowjob. Even though logic had been evident, the Boy Wonder had hoped he would last longer. Unfortunately, he was so new to this and having such a warm, teasing mouth on his cock had driven him over the edge.

"My turn."

Wally, being painfully erect right now, was more than happy to comply. He grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders and flipped them around. With hands holding onto the taller boy's knees, the black haired leaned down and kissed the tip of his boyfriend's member. To his outmost glee he realised that Kid Flash was _vibrating_. It only encouraged the shorter teen to move further down, slowly, and in an inexperienced manner, taking in the cock.

He licked, and he sucked, but to his annoyance he realised that it was getting harder to move further down. Dick relaxed his throat, breathed through his nose, and then tried some more. Wally was wriggling, vibrating. It made him relax, because the light buzz of his head made him comfortable.

Getting bolder, the Boy Wonder twisted his tongue around the vibrating organ; he moved it up and down, up and down. Then, unexpectedly, Wally came with a loud moan of Dick's name. Said boy pulled a bit away, startled by the white fluid in his mouth. It tasted… weird, but not in the bad way. Maybe a bit gross, but… Dick swallowed some of it, the rest prickling down his chin. He had suspected it to taste worse, honestly.

The protégé of Batman didn't get much time to analyze the experience in peace. Wally had trapped him within his arms instantly after recovering. The redhead pressed his face against his collarbone, resting his chin upon his head. Dick found himself nuzzling the older boy's throat as he was tucked further into the warmth he never wanted to let go of. Wally smelled of chlorine, but there was also that comforting essence that was just Wally West.

His boyfriend, his _everything_.

Suddenly, Dick was gripped by a small surge of possessiveness and jealousy. His fist tightened up against the bare chest of the freckled teen and he bit his lip harshly, eyes heavily narrowed. "This wasn't your first time doing that, was it?" whispered Dick, refusing to look up to meet the other's expression. He didn't need to, because he _knew_ those perfect, emerald green eyes were looking down on him.

What he hadn't expected was lips leaning down to kiss his temple ever so softly, Wally's hands going up and down his back in a soothing manner. Affection; pure and lovable affection.

"You're right. You… remember I mentioned a Rachel?"

"Unfortunately."

Wally raised an eyebrow briefly down at the smaller teen, before he smirked to himself. He gently reached out and took hold of Dick's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Then the hand stroked across the dark haired boy's face; they were small strokes, showing fondness and care.

"If there's one thing I know, it's that you have no reason to be jealous for that. I was together with _one_ girl for real, Dick. And she proved to be a big, big mistake. Yeah, she was my first… you know, blowjob… but it didn't feel right. Not like what we have," said Wally, his expression so friendly, so _kind_. Dick knew he didn't deserve him. He so didn't. "Besides, last time I checked…" Suddenly, his facial expression had changed and he looked away with obvious anger. "… you had some experience too after we broke up."

Shamefully, Dick looked down and instead buried his face into Kid Flash's shoulder, sighing. "You know, I tried to find a new you," mumbled Dick, as he wrapped his arms around Wally's torso. "Tried to… feel happy again. Dude, there's _no one_ like you. Those boys (and the girls), they were… substitutes, _replacements_ of something… something _better_. You know that, right? And please let's not talk about my Marcus fiasco. All of them were just weak replacements."

"So was Rachel, Dick."

The eyes met again, looking intensely into one another. Their mouths met, but this time they went slow. So slow that each suck, each press of lips – it was all they felt. They could've counted each time their lips connected, but, naturally, something totally different was on their minds.

Then they parted and gazed at the other's face. Dick's hand slid slowly through Wally's fiery red hair, and played with it before he kissed his boyfriend's cheek tenderly. "I love you, Wallace West," he whispered. "I know I do. And I don't want to hear that someone my age doesn't know 'cause I do. Dude, I… I can't describe _how_, but I _know_."

"You don't have to explain anything, you know," Wally said, smiling. He pressed Dick closer, arms so tight that he was a bit worried whether it was painful for the younger boy or not. It couldn't be too bad though since the dark haired teen returned it with a soft squeeze of his arms. Sometimes he kept forgetting that it was Batman's kid he was dating; such a strong boy with a talent to match.

The red haired teen let his lips brush Dick's ear as he leaned closer. "I love you too, Richard Grayson."

A light chuckle escaped Dick's lips, and he said: "Not my real name anymore."

Bewildered, Wally blinked, for so to frown. "What do you mean?" he asked, voice still a bit on the deep side after their previous activities.

"My name. It's Richard Wayne Grayson now," explained the acrobat. "I… it was a gift for Bruce. For his birthday. Also, I wanted to… have a part of him in me too, because even though he is no replacement, he's still my dad." Dick smiled. "I guess you can say I have two dads and one mother. Alfred taught me that. 'Said that… you can never replace those you love, just add more people you care about to your list."

"Well then," Wally said as he bowed close to that deliciously beautiful face. Right before he captured the younger in yet another loving kiss, he said: "I love you, Richard Wayne Grayson. And I always will."

_Because you're the idiot I just cannot live without…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sooo, their first blowjob? I hope this went well ;P ehehe! So, yes, IMPORTANT NOTE HERE:

This is the last chapter in which I will add reviewers to my lottery list. Next Saturday I will officially get a winner! :D I will add pictures and how I did it on my blog (mistressofrobins. blogspot. com), as well as announce the winners there, but also in the author's note of the next Step by Step chapter :3 Yay!

So, please review and tell me what you think!

Fun fact: This was one of the first chapters I wrote. Just thought I'd tell.

(_efefwuhfewuhfeuw, the new season... I have so many mixed feelings, but I won't spoil_)


	19. Act, React, Result, Part: I

****Disclaimer:** Young Justice © DC**

**Beta: **Blood of the Dawn. A wonderful, lovely person! Thanks again for helping me out!

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **The lottery is over and the results can be found on my blog: mistressofrobins. bloggspot. com (minus the spaces!).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – Act, React, Result<strong>

**Part: I**

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2013  
>June 23, 06:32 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

"I know you've been lying to me."

Bruce Wayne raised a silent eyebrow as he glanced up from the morning paper. To be honest it hadn't been all that interesting anyhow, so he didn't mind his attention being ripped from it. The billionaire neatly folded the paper in silence, before reaching out for his usual cup of coffee; black with no sugar. As Dick watched him calmly, his adoptive father took a sip, and finally spoke.

"I cannot recall lying to you." Bruce's piercing eyes studied him minutely. "Enlighten me, will you?"

A small smirk spread across Dick's lips. The brunet then moved forward and placed himself by the breakfast table. He set his palms together, put his elbows against the tabletop and thereafter let his chin rest on his folded hands. Bruce felt an unsettling uneasiness that he was certain his work as the Batman had forced out of him; yet, there it was… _something_ about the way Dick looked at him that made him feel… well, an emotion he couldn't really place at the time.

"Dick, that look of yours is rather worrisome. Spill it."

The acrobat's smirk stretched further and Bruce definitely felt something this time around. He narrowed his eyes, seemingly getting sort of frustrated that he couldn't figure out what the teen was getting at. Usually, the Batman was more than capable of reading Robin, but right now it deemed itself harder than necessary.

"You told me that you were okay with Wally and I being an item, but you're not… are you?" Dick was impressed when all Bruce did was blink. Yet, what else could he really expect? The Batman was a master at hiding his emotions, so whatever Bruce was feeling at the moment was shielded away.

When the Caped Crusader didn't answer, his protégé merely shrugged his shoulders, snickering somewhat, which was rather confusing for him. Last time when he'd made it clear that Wally was on his 'people-I-despise-list' Richard had been furious with him; especially since he seemed to change his mind constantly. That was a problem for he had too.

One moment, he was certain he had eased up to the idea of Dick being in a relationship and the next he felt this boiling rage inside of him. Not only toward Wally – the boy who was persuading his innocent ward – but also toward himself for letting this happen, for nearly accepting it.

"Listen, Bruce, I've been Wally's boyfriend for a very long time now. I kind of understood where you were coming from when we got together again _after_ a break up, but…" Dick grinned a bit, which once more made Bruce frown. This wasn't like the grown-up Boy Wonder he now knew; the mischievous little devil he'd been parenting at nine to fourteen, however, was starting to show himself.

"But _what_, Richard?" he spoke monotonously.

"_But_ I figured a way you could make it up to me."

Bruce snorted. "Is that so?"

He received an eager nod from his adoptive son, perking his curiosity greatly. Was Dick playing with him? Because that all-too-cheerful attitude could only mean he was up to no good. He had a dreaded feeling that this so-called plan of him making it up to Dick would not go very well with him.

The youngest brunet leaned back in the chair, folding his arms behind his head with a sly smirk. "Yup, and you're going to do it no matter what it is."

Pursing his lips, the Caped Crusader disapprovingly eyed the teen. As Richard's legal guardian he seriously doubted he _had_ to do anything, but when his ward said 'have' he was really saying: I-have-something-on-you-that-I-will-reveal-unless-you-do-exactly-as-I-say. Ergo, he was being blackmailed. And by his own, adopted son even.

The silence in the room lasted for several minutes. Dick hadn't expected Bruce to come with any comments, but he was keeping his mentor guessing what he was up to for his own enjoyment to be truthful. Then, finally, he sighed and said: "I want you to take Wally on a camping trip up in the mountains – to our cabin. Just like you did to me when I turned twelve."

"Dick…" Bruce's tone was a warning. His eyes narrowed as he stood. "No."

"Why not?" Dick's look was hostile now. "Tell me _why_."

"First off, I barely have time enough as it is. Second, I see no reason whatsoever to bother my time doing so and thirdly-"

"- he's your adoptive son's boyfriend who you happen to have a grudge against and who he's having a serious relationship with." It came out as a well-deserved sneer. Dick was standing now, arms crossed and blue eyes shining with chagrin. "Bruce, I'm not asking because I want to _punish_ you! Hell, I'm asking because, believe it or not, it _matters_ to me that you two get along."

Oh. So _that_ was what he was attempting to do. Trying to lay a guilt-trip on him. Bruce's eyes were hard but currently Dick's eyes were winning over him. Those dark-blue orbs were harsh; they promised that if Bruce didn't listen to him now, there would be hell to pay and frankly, the billionaire of Gotham was not very interested of finding out just how badly that would turn out.

With a long-drawn sigh, he moved a hand through his dark hair. He looked at Dick again. The teen wanted this so badly. It was apparent by the way he was glaring at him. For Dick, it meant the world that two of his most precious people accepted one another enough to have a friendly conversation, _at least_. Ever since Wally had turned eighteen that had not been a possibility.

Sighing once more, Bruce moved over to his ward. He placed both hands on the narrow, though muscular, shoulders. "Does it mean _that_ much to you, Dick?" he asked, his voice expressing just how unenthusiastic he was about this proposal.

"Yes. Yes it does. And as the greatest detective ever lived you should know that."

That was a good answer.

Bruce blew a lock of hair out of his face. He would have to comb that back before he headed for the office. Finally, he squeezed his boy's shoulders and said: "All right."

Dick smiled, and when Bruce was out of sight it turned into a mischievous smirk. He knew his way around the ropes here at Wayne Manor; no doubt about it.

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2013  
>June 23, 20:05 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

Wally had no idea what had gone through Dick's head. The Boy Wonder was _forcing_ him_ and_ the overprotective-father-from-hell on a trip. _Together_. There was something about this logic that just didn't add up. Firstly, Dick had said himself, after finally noticing it, that Bruce had gone back to being disproving about their relationship, conveniently so after Wally had turned eighteen (which was _no_ coincidence according to the speedster; what Bruce was having issues with was _obvious_.).

Secondly, Dick was most aware that both his boyfriend and adoptive father had rather strong personalities – personalities that didn't match at that. If one then stirred in the obvious grudge Bruce held for his son's '_of age' _boyfriend one got one heck of an amount of chaos.

And thirdly, did he really think that a _camping trip_ would make the strained relationship between him and Bruce _better_? There were some things Wally had picked up about Bruce and one was that if he had decided beforehand that he was going to be ice cold toward someone it wouldn't change.

This trip would be disastrous. Heavy on the 'dis' as his traitorous boyfriend would say.

The redhead once more got up in Dick's face, his eyes full of the disbelief that had come over him ever since Dick had told him of his plans, which he of course had done _after_ they'd made out, ruining the so-called afterglow. "Dude, I know I've asked this a thousand times, but I'm sort of hoping that the pressure around your brain has loosened somewhat now; ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?"

The billionaire's son glanced at him, eyebrow raised. He hadn't even flinched when Wally had yelled loudly in his ear. Bats and their fucking calmness; right now it was driving the speedster crazy.

"Depends on how you look at it," Dick smirked.

"Okay, you are wiping that fucking grin off of your face right now!" Wally spat. "_Dick_, this is _not_ funny anymore. I'm _not_ going on a camping trip with Bruce! I kind of thought you loved me and wanted my sexual organ – which you seem to enjoy putting in your mouth by the way – to stay _here_."

The Boy Wonder snickered loud and clear. He flirtingly took Wally's chin in-between his index finger and the thumb before he winked at him. "Don't worry, Walls. Your _organ_ is staying where it belongs; I just think that Bruce needs some alone time with you to finally _get it_. This back and forth thing with him has been going on _waaaay_ too long and I'm getting sick of it. Do it for me, 'kay?"

"No, not okay!" The green eyes of his best friend narrowed even further. "He is going to kill me when I sleep! Well, actually I don't think I'll get around to sleepin', 'cause he'll totally scare me from even closing my damn eyes! Dick, you _can't_ do this!"

Dick's cocky look faltered somewhat, but only a little. It was enough to make Wally feel guilty about his rude tongue though. But, again, only a little. "You both look like big babies the way you act around each other. If _this_-" Dick gestured toward Wally and then himself with his right hand. "- is going to work, then I need both my boyfriend _and_ my adoptive dad to get their act together. Comprende?"

"No Spanish, just _no_. God, I_ hated_ that class in High School, _seriously_." Wally scratched the back of his neck with a loud sigh. He looked up in the roof, body language expressing his opinion of the matter quite largely. Dick didn't care though; Wally _was_ going to go with Bruce and he _was_ going to sort things out.

No questions asked.

"How much does this mean to you exactly?"

Dick sharply inhaled and then placed his eyes on Wally; they were serious. "Walls, if you two don't work this out I might… I might have to _choose_ between you and my family. I can't do that. I can't… _Please_, just… for me?"

Oh no. He was pulling out that _serious_ expression. The kind he used when he meant business, which also meant that Wally had no other option than to listen to his wishes. Reluctantly, the redhead leaned over Dick, embracing him from behind as he sighed deeply. This was just not happening. _Just __**not**__ happening._

Despite how much he didn't want to, Wally knew that this was one of those prove-you-love-me situations that he recognised from various movies. Thus he also knew that there would be more pain and spite ahead if he didn't comply. The last thing he needed was to jeopardise his relationship with Dick. Especially since everything was going so well.

But, his hesitation was still great. It wasn't just that ever-lasting fear of Bruce Wayne that kept him reluctant; it was also because his Aunt Iris had reached her ninth month. In fact, her term was _tomorrow_. Dick wanted for him to go on this trip exactly _tomorrow_, which meant she would be officially _overdo_ during the time he was gone. Granted, just one day, but when he weekend was officially over she would be whole _two days_ past term.

_If_ she was still pregnant when the weekend was over, hence his reason for worrying. He couldn't be absent when he was going to get his own bro- _cousin_. _Never_. And the fact that very few babies were born right on term did not help his raging concern. This was the new addition to a _speedster_ family; this kid probably wanted out fast.

"Diiiick…" Wally whined. "We can wait, right? Delay this whole… thing."

"No we can't!" Dick frowned. "Bruce's weekends are booked until _March_ – that's _next year_, Wally."

"Shit."

"Exactly. _So please_."

Oh no. Dick was bringing out those puppy-dog eyes. Groaning, Wally threw himself back onto his bed. He tangled his fingers into his mess of fiery red hair, before glaring at Dick who smiled innocently. He _knew_ resisting that look was like trying to say no to chocolate after weeks of weeks without sugar. Wally had tried that due to a bet; it did not end well.

He blew another lock of hair out of his face. "Okay, okay, dude,_ fiiiiiine_."

"Thank you!" Dick batted his eyelashes teasingly, as if to make himself look even _more_ innocent. That kind of attempt was useless. Wally knew the mischievous side of Richard Wayne Grayson in and out and thus it was easily seen through.

The freckled soon-to-be college student put up one finger, gaining Dick's attention. He felt a hand on his hip, stroking it lightly and then met Wally's emerald green eyes. "I have _one_ condition though," the speedster said, sounding serious for a change. "If I'm gonna stay with Bruce for the weekend, _you're_ staying with my uncle and my aunt, gotcha? I want you to help out, because Flash needs to save the city and my aunt is nine months pregnant. _And_, I know Bruce has connections _everywhere_ as long as it's your phone calling. If my aunt goes into labour, you_ are_ gonna call. Got it?"

"Doofus!" Dick threw his arm out in a rather weak attempt to hit his boyfriend in the head. The speedster quickly dodged the attack though and instead took hold of Dick's wrist. The Boy Wonder looked thoroughly displeased. "_Of course_ I'd call! What do you think?"

"Hey, better safe than sorry!"

"Whatever," murmured Dick with a slight tug of his lips and then stood up from their spot on the redhead's bed. He silently started buttoning up his white shirt, throwing a brief glance at the chair by the end of the bed. His school uniform lay there; it was time to get home or Bruce would start wondering where he'd wandered off to.

Granted, he had messaged his adoptive father of his whereabouts, but after Wally reached the age of majority a text that read '_I'm headin' for Wally's place_' was the same as '_I may risk being potentially raped_'. Clearly this said a lot about his reasoning for his boyfriend and guardian to figure out their issues already.

It also _had_ to be done when he was not present. It was the only time he dared believe they had done everything they could.

"Going?" Wally asked, hand absently reaching out to touch Dick's arm; the redhead's thumb lightly stroked. It was becoming natural by now, and especially after he'd gotten his own apartment in Gotham. Only temporary until he moved into his dorm at campus.

"Yeah, I've got patrol."

Nodding understandingly, Wally served him a goodbye kiss in the back of his neck, before the redhead slipped down and fretfully tugged out his books. Dick smiled a bit by the view, knowing just how much Wally _loved _reading at this time of hour, but that was what he got for not taking driving lessons before now. He silently departed, and headed for Wayne Manor.

It was time to get Bruce packing before Batman and Robin would venture the streets.

**°†°**

**Poconos Mountains, 2013  
>June 24, 16:05 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

The silence in the car was, as any teenager of the twenty first century would say – _awkward_. Wally occasionally glanced up from his lap, just to make sure Bruce didn't hold a batarang that he would use to end his life. Luckily enough, he was wrong every time. The billionaire of Gotham had a hard, clearly displeased, expression on his young-looking face, but no weapons.

To distract himself Wally started pondering how old Bruce truly was. Dick mentioned that his adoptive father had been about twenty-seven (or maybe twenty-eight?) when he'd taken Dick in as a soon-to-be eight-year-old child. And since Dick was fifteen… Well, that meant Bruce was about… thirty-four or thirty-five…

'_And still unmarried; single and free_,' thought the redhead a bit mockingly. He quickly came to a conclusion though. Why Bruce was single was sort of understandable. When one was a hero – especially when part of the Justice League – one attracted enemies. Yes, attracted them _easily_ too.

True, his secret I.D was still safe, but if there should come a day where he was exposed – there would only be Dick and Alfred that was in potential danger. His protégé could, undoubtedly, handle himself and Alfred… Well, there was a great deal more spunk in that old man than he was usually credited for.

In other words, Bruce kept his list of cared ones short, probably so that he would never have to choose between them if they were endangered and because it would be a lesser chance of getting hurt in the process of them passing away.

As he pondered more Wally tried to picture Bruce's life. The Dark Knight couldn't possibly have a lot of spare time. He not only had a playboy image to maintain, but he also ran a company, raised a son and to top it off fought villains at night.

Despite the fact that Wally had his issues with this man, he respected what he'd accomplished, and what he currently did – with the exception of his attitude toward _him,_ obviously.

Sighing a bit, Wally shifted in his seat. Unless they started speaking _now_ he would die. It was hard to imagine that about a year ago he and Bruce had been _talking_, as in having a conversation with _sentences_. Heck, the Caped Crusader had been worried about this relationship back then as well. It dawned on Wally just how long Bruce's grudge toward he and Dick being together had kept going.

The Boy Wonder was right; it was time to end this.

And it was with this thought in mind Wally approached Bruce Wayne later that day. Both had just placed their bags down within the luxury cabin he owned in the Poconos Mountains. The speedster gave himself seconds to take in the cabin. It was, without a doubt, an exquisite place; strong, light wooden walls, furniture way out of his own family's check book and a fireplace that overcame any form for elegancy Wally had seen in a household.

Although he was impressed with the cabin, the redhead had a steadfast goal; one that would evidently give him some reward from Dick when he came home. _It better_.

"Do you remember what we talked about? You know, almost a year ago." Wally was surprised he'd even been able to utter the words. Neither had spoken the whole time while driving up here, nor since entering either.

Bruce had been in the middle of lighting up the fireplace, but he paused when he heard Wally talk. Apparently, he hadn't expected it. The billionaire barely glanced over his shoulder, before he answered. "I believe we had more than one conversation about a year ago."

Wally crossed his arms. It was rather strange; he recalled when he'd first wanted to ask Dick out, how _scared_ he'd been. Now he felt more irritated than frightened, frankly. Nevertheless, he knew when not to push his luck. So far Bruce's only hostile antic was silence, which was one of his regular characteristics as the Batman, thus he concluded he was in the safe zone.

Yet, stepping over to the_ danger zone_ was not entirely impossible. It couldn't be helped. Now he chose to do as Dick wished rather than being cautious. Pleasingly enough, fear wasn't such a big factor anymore.

"We talked about my relationship with Dick. We made a deal."

The protector of Gotham straightened up, turning completely now. His dark eyes bored into Wally's; the redhead didn't even flinch. It was impressive. Bruce had expected him to wither in fear by now. Even Superman felt a bit uneasy about him under this stare, but then again, he didn't do it often as Bruce Wayne. Maybe he was less intimidating than he'd first thought.

"I know we came to an… _agreement_ after you two decided to start dating again. However, I also know it's not just his happiness you're after anymore."

Ouch. This time Wally _did_ visibly flinch. Was it that obvious that their touches had become more intimate? More… lustful? He'd felt they'd started exchanging touches rather subtly, but maybe he'd been wrong? It surely seemed that Bruce had picked up upon it. Wally knew that he should have seen this happening though.

The Dark Knight was not the greatest detective for nothing.

Swallowing a bit, the redhead averted his gaze. "Well, uhm… I don't exactly see the _bad_ thing about that. I mean, sure, I want more than just him being happy, but in the end, that _is_ what's most important to me. You should know that."

He was nervous now; he knew it was showing. If only Bruce had known of their dirty moment in the pool – how they both had used their lips to something entirely different than kissing. Or that moment back at his place where they'd been very intimate when he and Barry were _downstairs _in the _same house. _He'd kill him. Yes, Wally _knew_ he'd kill him.

True, Dick Wayne Grayson was still a virgin, but he would be lying if he'd said that he didn't want to _change_ that. Damn did he appreciate that Bruce was no mind reader. Had the Martian Manhunter gone through Conner's thoughts when he started dating M'gann? The Martian had been rather cold toward Superman's clone the first year and a half their alien teammates had been dating.

Wally sighed and then sat down. He finally dared to meet Bruce's eyes again. The Batman had yet to answer him.

"Listen, we both know why we're here," Wally spoke up, fidgeting a bit. Where had his courage gone? Seriously, he _needed_ it now and it had been here _seconds_ ago.

"Unfortunately, yes," murmured Bruce.

"I love him." This time it was Bruce who seemed to flinch; Wally was sure he only noticed it because he was a speedster. It happened _so fast_. "And I know you don't like it, but I'm not one of those run-away guys, okay, as unlikely as that probably sounds considering my powers and all that. I don't want his money, I don't want his _body_, and I don't want him as a charity case. And I'm just hoping there's a way I can _show_ you that. Seriously, though, I thought I made it very clear with that _test_ I had to go through before taking him out for the first time."

"That is not nearly enough proof," Bruce said determinedly.

Wally's expression turned irritated. "Then _what_? Do I have to fall to my knees and ask him to _marry _me?"

If Bruce had not flinched before, he definitely did _now_. It had been sort of humorous if Wally hadn't felt so damn _tired _of having this quarrel with the Caped Crusader of Gotham. The redhead raised an eyebrow at him and was not surprised when Bruce moved to the kitchen where he briskly started unloading the groceries.

"So, we're just going to drop it… Great; glad to see that you want to solve this," Wally said sarcastically. He then grabbed a pillow from the couch, sat down and buried his face in it so Bruce wouldn't hear his cursing. Said man remained silent and the freckled teen just sighed. He surely hoped Dick was having a better weekend than the one he had before him

If Bruce continued this way; they would have some _long_ days ahead.

**°†°**

**Central City, 2013  
>June 25, 19:05 CDT<strong>

**°†°**

"I don't know. I think I should stay."

Richard glanced a bit nervously at the very-pregnant Iris West-Allen. The redheaded woman had spent the raging hours trying to move the best she could, insisting that she was _fine_ despite being ready to blow soon. In the end, however, Dick had convinced her to sit down to watch television. Usually, Iris was too active to laze around for long. Yet, she'd felt extremely exhausted lately (something she seemed to try to _ignore_). Thus she appreciated that Dick had been around to be persistent once she _actually_ relaxed and used her time to _feel_ her protesting legs.

Minutes ago it had occurred to Iris that she had yet to ask who was taking care of Gotham whilst the Boy Wonder was helping her out in Central City. Dick had said that his fellow vigilante, Batgirl, handled the streets, but, nevertheless, Iris had insistently said that he could leave for the night.

Dick didn't know about that though since he had promised Wally to stay with his aunt and uncle for the weekend. And if there was one thing Richard John Wayne Grayson (damn, his name was starting to get _long_) stood for, it was keeping ones promise. He couldn't just walk away when he and Wally had made an agreement.

"Dick," Iris said smiling warmly at him. "Wally is exaggerating. I'm _fine_."

"But Barry's not-"

"Home. I know." Iris chuckled and the Boy Wonder blushed deeply as she ruffled his dark hair. Iris was just like his mom in so many ways. In fact, they resembled each other so much at times that he spontaneously received urges to hug her. She was warm, and friendly, and so _kind_. "But I'm _fine_," she continued to say, gaining his attention. "Barry and Wally worry too much."

He could not help but grin a bit by the way she shook her head. It expressed that she clearly loved her family, but their protectiveness of her was not always appreciated. Dick knew the feeling. Through his whole life people had been protective of him. His parents and circus family at first; they knew he was a capable child, but he had always been… _small_. It seemed they instinctively felt like he needed protection because of his _size_.

Then came the protectiveness of his adoptive father (_obviously_), Alfred, Wally, his teammates, Roy, other Leaguers, Barbara, Commissioner Gordon… Heck, even _Catwoman_ a.k.a Selina Kyle had shown clear signs that she worried for him. And she was supposed to be _enemy_ – well, at _times_, depending on how Bruce saw the situation, the big flirt.

Okay, so since she was, kind of, Bruce's on-and-off love her reaction was a bit understandable, but it was starting to dawn on him that even when he was Robin people felt the need to pick him up and _protect_ him.

Dick frowned and crossed his arms. He gazed at Iris with an irritated look. "You know, I know _exactly_ how you feel."

Snickering, the reporter asked: "Tough being small and young, huh?"

"I'm not _young_ anymore," Dick sorely murmured.

"But small."

"Thank you."

"Sorry," Iris cooed. "I think you're cute. Girls like that too."

"Well, consider I'm dating your nephew I'm not looking for girls." The teenage acrobat blushed and looked away. He had to find his confidence again, because Iris being so sweet to him was getting him all fidgety and flushed, which was unlike him.

Iris just shrugged. "I'm just saying. If you two should ever decide going back to being friends, you can play on that cute card. Trust me, I've been alive longer than I like to admit and it _works_."

He made a sound that was a mix between snorting and laughing. She actually was rather funny; so he knew where Wally _hadn't_ gotten his humour from. Then again, he had problems imaging her traitorous brother telling jokes, so maybe she was just an exception in her family.

"I really should stay though," Dick said after a while. "I promised."

"All right." The red haired woman reached out and grabbed the remote, which was, thankfully, in arm's reach. She wasn't so big that she had problems getting up, but she had a great size either way. Iris smiled at him and Dick hesitantly returned it. "So, you have any favourite action movies?"

He blinked. "Do _you_ watch… well, that kind of stuff?"

"I like most genres."

"How about horror movies?"

"As long as they're not too gory, I guess." She winked at him. "You're not going to force a pregnant lady into watching something that will give her morning sickness, now are you? I mean, I had enough of that my first trimester, thank you."

The protégé of Batman brought his knees up, into the couch, and made himself comfortable in a cross-legged position. He sent her a smile and then took the remote from her hands. "Let's just see what we find on this thing, or what?"

Gaining a nod in approval, Dick started zapping through the channels. In the end, they landed on a movie neither of them had watched, really. It was a good combination of action, suspense and the kind of romance Iris seemed to appreciate. Nevertheless, Dick found himself failing at paying attention.

His eyes continuously wandered and his mind was completely elsewhere. He wondered how Wally was doing. Maybe he should have called him by now? After all, just because he was trying to make his boyfriend and adoptive father get along didn't mean he had to shut off _all_ contact.

Also, he had promised to keep Wally updated since Iris was…

Dark blue eyes wandered over to the woman beside him. He didn't know what made him stop, but this pregnancy did… sort of… fascinate him. It wasn't that he hadn't _seen_ a pregnant woman before but it had been _brief_, never up-close. No one at the circus had ever had kids. He was the circus's baby and, naturally, he had never seen his own mother... like _this_.

They used to have a photo in their van though when she was about seven months pregnant with him. He hadn't been allowed to take that picture with him when they died though. He regretted now asking Bruce or it when it still would've been possible for the billionaire to fetch it for him. He supposed he'd had other things on his mind back then.

"Hey, you wanna touch?"

Soft cheeks instantly turned red as he ripped his gaze off of her swelled stomach and met her eyes. They were friendly, warm and _green_. Just like Wally's; sweet and gentle. He felt embarrassed that she'd caught him staring. Yet, he had done so without really meaning to. It was just sort of… _capturing _his attention.

"I'm sorry," he coughed and looked away. "I shouldn't have… done that. It was… awkward."

"What?" Iris playfully nudged his shoulder, causing him to look up again. She was grinning and once more she reminded him of Wally. He wondered if they were aware of the similarities themselves. "You're too tough-guy to care for pregnancy?"

When would this blushing _stop_? He lightly shifted in the couch and cleared his throat awkwardly into his hand. He was surprised when she put her arm around him, yet it didn't feel _unnatural_ in the least. "I guess the Batman's son hasn't witnessed this sort of thing often," she spoke, her expression understanding.

"Not exactly. Batman and babies do not go well together," Dick said, adding a nervous laugh at the end of the sentence. It was true too. He spent a great deal of time observing Batman, but if there was one thing he could _never_ picture it was the Dark Knight sprouting around with a baby in his arms.

There was a long moment of silence in which neither of them spoke and then, finally, Dick turned and asked: "Is it weird?"

"Weird?" Iris raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you put on… a lot of weight… in a short time… And there's something…" Dick gestured toward her stomach. "_… In_ there."

The red haired woman laughed at his comment, making Dick feel even further embarrassed. Why was he starting to venture a field he _obviously_ felt uncomfortable about? Sure, Iris was no _stranger_. In fact, she was starting to feel like a long-lost aunt. She reminded him so much of his _family_.

_But_, pregnancy was not what he usually dealt with, nor this surging curiosity of it. A curiosity he didn't quite _understand_, but it was _there_.

"It feels great even with it – _in there_, as you put it. Maybe some women would complain about all the changes, but I'll finally have a baby all of my own." Iris smiled and touched her stomach. "Getting a new family member is something I have wanted for a long time. I _love_ Wally like a son, but he's growing up." She reached out and ruffled Dick's hair. "And so are you."

"You realise that you ruffling my hair like that does _not _make me feel grown-up."

Once more she laughed and then, despite his light spluttering, took his hand. She placed it on top of her bulging belly. It was one of the weirdest sensations he had _ever_ felt; so much that he forgot to protest. It was… _warm_… _firm_. He didn't move it, but Iris did. She tried several places on her stomach, before her lips shaped into an 'O'.

He raised an eyebrow at her reaction, but then felt her tug his hand over to right on the underside of her stomach, to the right of her. It was then he felt it; light, yet noticeable. It was a very brief nudge, but it was _there_.

Amazing.

"Huh, this kid must really like you," Iris said, her look a bit puzzled, yet soft.

Dick, now forgetting to blush, tilted his head to the side. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, it has to be quite cluttered in there. Not much space left, you know, so he or she hasn't really moved for a while."

Blue eyes studied the stomach. The nudging had stopped, quite abruptly actually. Hesitantly, Dick pulled his hand back, but no sooner had he done so before Iris grimaced. He blinked and frowned at her, but she just sent him a reassuring smile afterwards. She straightened up, slowly, but surely, in the sofa and thereafter touched her stomach. "Well, that was new…" she murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"… I think… I think the baby's coming."

* * *

><p><em>I am <strong>so<strong> mean, aren't I? xD I update and end it with a huuuge cliffy. Oh well, guys. The chapter would've been too long if I didn't end it there, because the next part is almost just as long. Now, I'm going to say this again: **THE RESULTS OF THE REVIEW LOTTERY IS ON MY BLOG! GO CHECK IT!**_

_And please, please review! I need to know people's opinions! :)_

**_PS: _**_I've started roleplaying Kid Flash with a RP group! It's called not-as-fast-as-me. tumblr. com, and who knows? Maybe there will be some BirdFlashin with the Robin RP ;) just stick around!_


	20. Act, React, Result, Part: II

****Disclaimer:** **Young Justice © DC

**Beta: **Blood of the Dawn. A wonderful, lovely person! Thanks again for helping me out!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 20 – Act, React, Result<strong>

**Part: II**

**°†°**

**Poconos Mountains, 2013  
>June 25, 20:25 EST<strong>

**°†°**

The thing about Wally West was that he hated silence and cold shoulders with his pure heart. If it was ever too quiet, he would talk. Sometimes his words didn't even have any relevant meaning, but to the speedster keeping a conversation going was important. It was part of his image, really. It was how he made people interested, how he befriended them and always seemed so cheerful and friendly.

True enough, he had his bad days too. He was known for being moody and sour when not getting his way, but even Wally was slowly maturing. Not as fast as his feet could run per hour, but he was definitely not on the same page as he'd been when he was fifteen. Back then, everything had been a lot easier, but that was because he hadn't had the same responsibilities as a fifteen year old. More than an average teen his age, but not the same amount as now.

At this moment, however, he had a lot of pressure resting on his shoulders. He wanted to go home, he wanted to be close when a new addition to the speedster family would be born, and he wanted to kiss Dick whilst cockily saying that he'd managed and that he and Bats were on each other's good sides now.

For that to happen it was time for _him_ to be the grown up and speak his mind. It had been quiet for far too long. He was sick and tired and he was certain Bruce was behind the cockroaches in his bed when he was taking a nap. Because, seriously, this was a cabin of dreams – _how_ would cockroaches get inside?

With determined steps, Wally walked up to the Caped Crusader. Bruce had just returned from his walk (which the speedster, frankly, had been more than happy to not partake in). The billionaire threw him a look, eyebrow rising slightly by the way Wally was glaring at him. Apparently, someone had reached their limit.

"Okay, you listen here and you listen good; I am _fucking_ tired of this. Ever since we came up here you've been ignoring me, you've walked off on your own ninety percent of the time and, honestly, attending a funeral is more fun than eating dinner with you. For not to mention it tasted like crap 'cause neither of us can really cook, but that's not the point!"

Wally inhaled some air and then pointed straight Bruce's chest. The Dark Knight's glare was murderous, but the speedster didn't even flinch. He'd had enough; it had been twenty-four hours without talking and that did not go well with Wally West. He was a blabbermouth; it was part of his personality, his _charm_.

"Then, pray tell, what _is_ the point?" Bruce asked, voice quiet, though holding enough threat to make any normal person wither. Wally, on the other hand, had reached the point where it had no effect.

"The point _is_: Dick loves you. You're his adoptive dad – you've been there for him ever since his own parents died and the fact that you seem to hate me is tearing him apart. 'Cause, believe it or not, what we have is fucking _real_. Now, either you suck it up and accept that I'm going to be with him until he, himself, tells me to buzz off, or…"

"Or _what_?" Bruce snarled.

"Or I'll _make _you!" Wally shot back. "I am going to be in your life 24/7. I'll be there in the morning to walk Dick to school; I'll eat dinner at your house _every single day_. During the weekends I'm going to be around from the point Dick wakes up to the point where he goes to bed and sleepovers will be a regular routine. Not to mention I'll appear when you're out doing the Dynamic Duo thing – I'm going to be _everywhere_."

The redhead felt triumph spread through him when Bruce pursed his lips, _obviously_ not taking the news well. It was no secret that he was not fond of metas in Gotham and hearing that one would be in his life more than necessary couldn't possibly go well with him. He couldn't deny Wally this either; Dick would accept it and if Bruce tried to protest… Well, that he was afraid losing Dick in the process would be completely accurate.

"I am not losing Dick 'cause you're a _coward_."

Silence. Wally was shaking, his anger so evident it was ridiculous. Despite having a lot of thoughts racing through his brain, Bruce could not help but think that this kid needed to learn how to shield away his emotions. The villains could read him as easy as a book if he continued like this.

Their glaring match was short lived when Bruce's phone buzzed to life. It was the private one. The one that none other than Alfred, Dick and certain members of the Justice League had the number to. Ripping his gaze from the vibrating, fuming teen before him, Bruce answered it. "Yeah?" he said, voice expressing his irritation more than the Batman probably liked.

Wally could only snort. Even when he answered his phone he sounded grumpy.

Bruce sent him a brief scowl and then withdrew the phone from his ear. "It's for you."

He accepted the mobile, but didn't show any sign of appreciation. Right now, he was far too irritated with this sourpuss of a Bat to really care to be polite. "Wally speaking," he sighed into the phone.

"_Somehow the way you two sound, I get a feeling sending you out in the wilderness has't helped much…_"

"What was your first clue?" Wally asked sarcastically, before he gained a softer tone. "Miss you by the way."

"_Uhm, yeah, probably not for long… You need to get home._"

Frowning, Wally tilted his head to the side, trying not to take notice of the fact that Bruce was eying him thoughtfully. "Why?"

"_Your aunt went into labour about twenty minutes ago._"

"WHAT?"

"_Geez, dude, calm down!_" Dick soothed from the other line. "_I'm gonna call your uncle and we're taking her to the hospital; you and Bruce need to get here as fast as possible_."

"Is she okay? Is she breathing? Does it hurt? How is she?"

"_Oh yeah, you're the King of Calmness. Dude, chill – take Bruce, get your stuff and get down here. She's doing __**fine**_."

"But-"

"_WALLY!_"

"Okay, okay – just watch her, okay?"

"_Always._"

Dick hung up and Wally swallowed, feeling his whole heart leap up in his throat. He glanced at Bruce and then said: "Auntie's gone into labour."

"Then let's get going."

**°†°**

**Central City, 2013  
>June 25, 19:29 CDT<strong>

**°†°**

Richard Wayne-Grayson had experienced tremendous amounts of stress and pressure in his life, so he, usually, had no problems dealing with it. However, when he had a very pregnant Iris West-Allen in labour pains under his care and no Barry in sight he had to admit he was a bit too nervous for comfort. He had dealt with a lot of things as Robin, but helping someone when they were going to give birth he had yet to experience. He supposed one time or another would have to be the first.

He just wished it wasn't the beloved aunt of his boyfriend whom he cared a lot for and whom had experienced complications in the process of just _getting_ pregnant. Crap, crap, crap… And he'd asked _Wally_ to stay calm.

Iris was lying on the sofa in her home, breathing as balanced as she could manage. Dick could only glance at her with quivering fingers as he once more tried to dial Barry's phone number. As he'd feared – there was no answer. Flash was probably busy. _Very_ busy since the Fastest Man Alive didn't have the time to pick up his phone.

"I don't care what your schedules looks like, you need to come help her _now_," murmured the brunet as he sat down to place his index finger against the com link he'd brought with for emergencies. Well, if this was not an emergency then nothing was. He stuck his head out from the hallway to glance at Iris again and then said with his thumb up, and false calmness. "Gonna contact him through the com, just keep breathing, 'kay?"

Iris raised her own thumb, the free hand pressing up the giant swell that was her pregnant stomach from underneath. She was sweaty already; this baby wanted out a bit too quick for her liking and she couldn't help but curse her luck for falling love and having a baby with a freaking _speedster_.

The com buzzed to life and Dick sighed in relief when he heard Kaldur's voice on the other end. "Robin? I thought you had a day-"

"No time to talk, Kal, can you get a hold of Flash for me – it's an emergency! His wife's in labour and I need him here _now_. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, the League is handling business up in the Watchtower. I believe it is serious."

"I don't care! Tell him to get his freaking butt down to earth! I haven't turned sixteen yet, meaning I have no licence. Sure I could take the car anyway, but the last thing I need is the police getting on my case while she is breathing like a maniac in the backseat!"

"Calm down, Robin. I will contact him immediately."

"Thank you," sighed the younger teen as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tell him to hurry."

"I seriously doubt it will be necessary to. Aqualad out."

He turned off the com and exhaled long and hard. Then, after gaining control of his own nervousness, he returned to the living room. Iris glanced up at him, eyes a bit unfocused before they finally seemed to clear. She groaned and threw her head back, breathing in and out and in and out. "So, uhm," Dick swallowed. "How far away are your contractions?"

"Ten to fifteen minutes," Iris shakily replied. Dick noticed how her hands were quivering as they touched the bulging stomach. He felt bad; he really did, but Batman had never given him lessons about how to handle a woman in labour. And especially not so when the woman was probably scared shitless for losing this miracle baby who was, originally, not supposed to be real.

Nevertheless, he had a small idea of what would help. He sat down by her side and then reached out his hand. He offered her a reassuring smile as she eyed it surprised. Then, she smiled warmly and took hold. Dick gave her a comforting squeeze. He knew it often calmed Wally down. Hopefully it would help her as well.

For what felt like an eternity they sat there, Dick telling her softly to breathe. He was more on autopilot than fully conscious. He was doing what felt right, never losing hold of Iris's quivering hand, even when tears started to stream down her face. She reassured him it wasn't _that_ painful, but he didn't feel convinced. Not convinced at all.

Where the _fuck_ was Flash?

As if the Scarlet Speedster had heard his raged thoughts, he appeared seconds later. He was nearly breathless, looking fairly low on fuel. Nevertheless, he quickly took Iris into his arms, and just as he did her water broke. Barry hardly seemed to notice though and quickly turned to Dick instead. "I called a cab; it'll come pick you up soon."

"It's okay, just go!" Dick said hurriedly, sending Iris a worried glance. Barry nodded and then disappeared. The only sign of what had been going on before he came was the droplets of water lying on the floor after Iris. It first now dawned on Dick what he'd been doing up until the moment Barry entered.

Wow… He'd been helping Iris through her _pregnancy_. Shit. Shit.

Dick ran a shaky hand through his hair and felt like scolding himself. One would believe the stress of a mission was worse than this, but he had never felt so helpless and shaky. It was weird, but he supposed it was due to the little knowledge he had of pregnancies.

After sighing, he turned off all the lights in the house, before he went to the hallway. He quickly took the house key off of its shelf and then proceeded to lock the door as he stepped outside. It was a bit chilly, but not overwhelmingly so. He made sure the Allen household was secure and safe, before sitting down on the doorstep. He wrapped his arms around his knees. He hadn't brought his Robin gear – go figure. True, he did have the utility belt, but nothing to shield his eyes.

He would just have to wait for that cab.

As it turned out, the cab hadn't really been necessary. Dick glanced up just as Bruce's car parked in front of the house. He quickly sprung to his feet and then glanced at his wristwatch. They weren't supposed to be back already.

Wally opened the door and quickly stepped outside. He grabbed Dick by the wrist and pulled him to him, returning to the back seat, before yelling at Bruce to start the car. That too hadn't really been necessary; the Batman was already driving when Dick was halfway inside. "What the heck are you doing here so early?" he asked, frowning.

"We used the zeta tubes," Wally explained. "Took the whole car."

"I didn't know there were any near your area."

"They are usually just for the ones heading to the Watchtower," Bruce spoke up, his face passive as they drove through the, fortunately, light traffic of Central City. Dick knew Bruce would have pretty much broken the speed limit either way, but this way it was easier not to hurt someone by the way he was driving.

Dick breathed out again; he felt he'd been doing that constantly since Iris went into labour and that was probably true. Nevertheless he leaned against Wally who instantly took hold of his hand. The brunet could feel him vibrate against him; the nervousness was so clear that he could might as well have worn a sign that stated so.

"It's gonna be fine."

"She… she wasn't supposed to ever _get_ pregnant, Dick," murmured Wally.

"I know…"

"What if something happens?"

"It won't."

Green eyes met his as the speedster pursed his lips. "How do you know that?"

"She's _your_ aunt, genius." Dick let go of a soft smile and squeezed Wally's hand, just like he'd done with Iris when she'd lain on the sofa. "She's not a give-up… er."

"Give-up-er?"

"Shut up; you know what I mean."

It was enough to gain a small smile from the redhead. Despite that they both felt fairly exhausted they were seated on the farthest edge of their seats, watching Bruce's driving with mutual impatience. That certainly did not happen often, but Dick didn't feel he had to be ashamed of lack of patience this time.

Iris was giving birth. The woman who felt like his aunt. _Of course_, he was nervous.

Bruce parked the car in front of the hospital, letting the two teens jump out. As Wally and Dick sprinted inside, he went to find a better parking spot that _wouldn't_ get his expensive car removed.

Meanwhile, Dick and Wally had already reached the counter. A young woman glanced up as Wally slammed his palms down in front of the paper she'd been scribbling on. "Iris West-Allen," he said, eyes determined. "Which room?"

"Red haired woman in a blue cardigan, black maternity pants and was carried in here by the Flash?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's her! Has my uncle gotten here?" Wally asked, mostly for the sake of playing the unknown nephew. He knew that as soon as Flash had delivered her, he had, most likely, speeded away, then slipped out of his Flash suit, for so to run into the hospital as Barry Allen instead. Uncle B had, probably, come up with an explanation as to why _the Flash _had been carrying his aunt to the hospital instead of them arriving in a car.

"Blonde man, white shirt and light jeans?"

"Yeah!"

Seriously, it sounded as if she was guessing rather than actually checking, but her eyes were going through the computer files nonetheless. Not that Wally believed they had descriptions of the pregnant woman and her husband's clothing. She had probably witnessed the whole scenario.

"They were moved upstairs to Room 502, but it's closed off to be on the safe side," the woman explained. Wally and Dick tripped on their feet anxiously as she typed. Her eyes went over the screen reading what it showed. "Your aunt's pregnancy has been observed thoroughly due to her problems with miscarriages in the past and also because her body has not been able to conceive before. I am sorry to say that her husband is the only one who gets to see her. You can wait in the waiting room, second floor."

"Thank you."

Wally grabbed Dick by the hand before the younger of the two could register what they had been told. The fact that Wally's mind worked at the speed of sound was easily shown in these kind of situations.

They made their way up, taking the stairs rather than the elevator. Dick hadn't expected anything else. Right now, Wally only trusted his own speed to be fast enough, even when he had to conceal it due to his secret identity.

Once they had reached the waiting room, everything seemed to just quiet down around them. It was sound proof, shutting out every single streak of noise except for the ones coming from the others in the same room. Dick sent Wally a glance and then pointed at a sofa, which held two free seats. They felt a bit uncomfortable, both of them. Neither enjoyed the characteristic hospital smell, but they were going to stay in here the whole time; that they promised.

The feeling of sitting down was overwhelming. Both were exhausted.

"How… How was she when Uncle B picked her up?" Wally asked, his throat dry.

"Her contractions were about ten minutes apart and she hurt… but not too much…" Dick fumbled with his jeans, not even glancing up when he heard Bruce enter the room as well. He recognised the sound his adoptive father's shoes made. They were Italian and he wondered why the hell Bruce had brought them when they were up in the mountains. He didn't bother thinking of it though. There was something else currently happening that was a tad bit more important than Bruce's Italian shoes.

The acrobat noticed Wally's discomfort. The speedster was practically vibrating in his seat, eyes glancing anxiously ahead. It made Dick feel sorry for him. Wally was even more worried than him, which was understandable. Hadn't it been for the fact that Iris hadn't been able to go through a whole pregnancy they would, most likely, have felt calmer. Yet, that wasn't the case, unfortunately.

As the hours slipped by, Dick felt his eyelids drop. He hadn't slept much last night either. He'd been working on some stuff for Batman since Bruce and Wally had been absent. He had been glad that he hadn't kept Iris and Barry up with his furious typing. Now, the aftermath of the lack of sleep came rushing. He yawned, and leaned his head on Wally's shoulder, hoping the redhead would wake him when they got news on Iris's condition.

The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Wally's hand in his.

**°†°**

**Central City, 2013  
>June 25, 23:05 CDT<strong>

**°†°**

Wally had no idea when he'd fallen asleep, nor _how_ he'd possibly managed it in the first place. When he felt Dick's head on his shoulder, the young boy's hand gripping his, he was sure that he, himself, would _not _be able to follow his boyfriend's example. He was too concerned, too charged – full of energy. His feet were moving constantly; it was a miracle Dick hadn't woken up by the way he stomped his feet.

The dark haired teen had remained quiet though, sleeping soundlessly by his side. Though, as his sleep progressed and Wally's constant moving had quieted down, he took notice that the shorter teen hero wrapped himself tighter around him. By the time Wally himself had fallen asleep – against all odds – they were completely wrapped in each other's arms, Dick in Wally's lap, whilst the redhead's chin rested on Dick's shoulder.

Bruce had observed them quietly, his thoughts occupying his mind up until the moment where he had shaken the boys to wake them. Wally's green eyes had opened first. As he looked up, he first saw Bruce, and then his green eyes landed on his Uncle Barry. The blond haired man looked beyond exhausted, but he was smiling. He was overjoyed – _happy_.

That could only mean one thing – Iris's pregnancy had gone well. She was okay. And the baby too.

Quickly, Wally rose to his feet. It was so abrupt that it startled Dick awake. The Boy Wonder used only seconds to glare at the reason for his sudden wake-up, before his mind caught up to him and he remembered where he was. Needless to say, Dick was soon on his feet as well.

"It's a boy," Barry announced. Pride was bursting out of the green eyes. "A healthy baby boy."

Wally wasn't able to contain his happiness. With a giant grin, he leaped at his uncle, crushing him in a giant hug, which Barry was more than happy to take part in. Dick watched them from afar, feeling relief float through his entire being. It was over; the baby was born and Iris was okay. Things would only get better from this point on, hopefully. The way Barry and Wally were speed talking with each other, Dick could not believe anything but.

"C-can I see him?" Wally blinked; he looked like a child on Christmas Day.

Barry nodded with a warm smile and signalised for them to follow him. First, Dick was unsure if he should come with. He and Bruce were not part of the Allens and this was _definitely_ a family matter. Barry wouldn't have anything of it though. He shooed them inside, despite Bruce's light attempts to not come with.

Iris West-Allen lay peacefully in one of the hospital beds. She looked exhausted, and yet the clock on her nightstand confirmed the birth had not lasted long. What else could be expected from a child of Barry Allen though?

Iris's tired, green eyes glanced up at them, her arms wrapped around a light blue, small bundle. Bruce kept in the background and Dick was still a bit wary. Wally, on the other hand, quickly went forward, his eyes instantly searching for the baby wrapped in his aunt's arms. They widened when she moved the blanket to the side, revealing a slightly red, small face. The baby appeared to be sleeping.

"Wow," Wally breathed, smiling ridiculously big. He quickly turned to Dick, reached out his hand and said: "Come, come see."

Dick nodded, though still a bit unsure, and grasped the palm of his boyfriend. Wally quickly tugged him to him, putting Dick in front of a view he would not forget in a long time. He had _never_ seen a newborn baby, as absurd as it may have sounded. He had seen babies when their families took them to see their show, he had seen newborns on TV, and even a few at charity events hosted by Bruce Wayne, but never had he seen one so close.

The baby boy was so small; his nose round, his face slightly red and so new. It was unbelievable that _he_ – who was not the biggest teen in the world to put it nicely – had been this small. Yes, it was hard to grasp how they _all _started out so small. Hard to imagine that Batman, Flash, Superman… _Everyone_ had looked like this – fragile and helpless.

Unbelievable.

"You want to hold him, Wally?" Iris said quietly, stroking her index finger over her newborn son's chubby cheeks. All her nephew could do was nod, failing to hide his obvious eagerness. She shifted a bit and then raised the bundle. Wally held out his arms, his uncle helping Iris lifting the baby into his cousin's awaiting hold.

"Support the head," Barry instructed with a soft smile, showing his nephew how to properly hold the baby. Then, he removed his hand Wally's, letting him observe his new cousin. The redhead's green eyes were soft, glancing over the little bundle nestled in his arms.

For Dick this view was the most adorable thing he had ever witnessed. He couldn't help but grin and then moved so he and Wally could observe the baby with equal softness in their expressions. Dick reached out to move the blanket, if only a little, so he could take a real good look at the new addition to the Speedster Family.

"What are we gonna call him?" Wally wondered, smiling slightly.

"We?" His uncle lightly joked, nudging the shorter speedster in the shoulder, which caused the redhead to grin. Dick observed what was happening without speaking much. The way Wally's green eyes sparkled and the way Barry could not stop smiling. Everything around him was so happy, love-filled. It wasn't like this in Gotham, and Dick definitely hoped it would last longer.

"He's going to be named after your uncle."

Barry and Wally glanced at Iris who they had never seen so determined, exhausted or not. The Scarlet Speedster moved to her bed, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Me? You want to name him after _me_?"

Iris sent him one of her softest smiles. She reached out and took his hand, tangled their fingers and squeezed. "Barry, we've tried getting our own baby ever since _Wally_ was born. With good reason." She sent a loving look her nephew's way. "After all, we wanted a kid just like him. But no matter how much we tried it just never happened. Then we heard that I might never be able to have a child… but we had Wally in our lives and… suddenly, he was ours. And now, we have our own. And all this, we've done together, Barry. You've stood by me through every single moment in my life."

A tear rolled down Iris's cheek. "I love you, and I want our son to be named after the most wonderful man I know." Barry bowed down and kissed her.

Dick, feeling observing this was too much, turned to look at the little baby. He didn't seem like a Barry, but that wasn't exactly Flash's full name, now was it?

Despite the beautiful moment between his aunt and uncle, Wally felt the need to interrupt. "Really? Are we _really_ calling him Bartholomew?" The freckled teen glanced down at his newborn cousin. "The kid's gonna be bullied for the rest of his life!"

Iris and Barry chuckled, and Dick snickered. It was sort of true, now wasn't it? And Barry had to admit that he had never been quite fond of his name – not at all. There was a reason as to why he called himself Berry and that only official papers and so forth were allowed to call him by anything else. Though Alfred – proper as he was – had tried calling him so on occasion, Barry would always protest.

The name was ugly as hell.

"How about we shorten it down a bit, hm?" Iris suggested, squeezing her husband's hand. They exchanged glances, as Dick and Wally's eyes rested on the baby. "How about we just call him Bart. Bart Allen."

"You know," Dick spoke up. "That sounds about right."

In the background, close to the door, even the Batman could not help but emit a small smile. Now that this was all over, some reconsidering of how he treated Wally had to be done.

After all, not even the Dark Knight could ignore the connection between the speedster and his son when he looked at them right now.

It was time to move forward.

**°†°**

**Central City, 2013  
>August 25, 23:05 CDT<strong>

**°†°**

"Wallace, a word."

Wally glanced up from where he was sitting with Bart sleeping against his chest. He and Dick had been watching a movie while the baby napped in his arms, newly fed and content. Iris and Barry had been occupied up until the moment the doorbell had sounded through the house, signalising the arrival of Bruce Wayne.

The billionaire had insisted on picking Dick up himself this time, which he hadn't done the two months after Bartholomew Wallace Allen had been born. To say Wally had been overjoyed when Iris had decided to put in Wally's own name as Bart's middle one had been an understatement. It was truly one of the best gifts his aunt had given him.

Dick glanced surprised up as Bruce came into the living room. He signaled for Wally to follow him, which left the redhead no choice but to hand his cousin over to his aunt. Before he even had stood, however, Dick held out his arms. "Here; give him to me."

They shared a couple of grins, before Wally gingerly placed his little brother into Dick's awaiting hold. Dick then watched as his boyfriend followed Bruce out the door, whilst Barry sat down beside the young teen. "I don't think he's gonna kill him," Barry said with a slight laugh. "Do you?"

"Nah," Dick agreed, slightly rocking the baby in his arms. After having Bart in his life for approximately two months he'd gotten much better at holding the baby. He still remembered how nervous he'd been the first time it had occurred. Wally had made fun of him for weeks. "I think Bruce is finally done being so grumpy. Not in general, but I think he'll leave Wally and I alone now and let us handle it."

"Why do you say that?" Barry asked with a slight tug of his lips.

"Somehow, I think Wally proved him something when the little guy over here was born."

As Barry pondered over what that could possibly be, Bruce and Wally had walked outside. The speedster buried his hands down in his pockets, not meeting the billionaire's searching gaze. The Batman eyed the uncomfortable teen up and down, analysing the boyfriend of his precious ward.

It had taken two months. During that time Bruce had put up a list in his head of reasons _why_ he should accept his son's relationship with the freckled teen and reasons _why not_. Truth to be told, he had not spared Wally's relationship with Richard much thought after Dick had slept over at the Allen household for the first time. Then, Wallace had turned eighteen and Bruce got reminded just how old he was and how old _Dick_ was.

Nevertheless, the whole experience of going with Wally to the mountains and then observe him afterwards – how worried he'd been for his aunt, how he and Dick had acted the first time they saw the baby.

Something had clicked for him – something that had been embarrassingly obvious and had been so from the start.

Something he had been too critical, too angry, and too ignorant, to see.

Wally was too _good_. Maybe that was what had made him so sceptical, always made him shun the speedster. He was too _nice_, too _kind_ – and in Batman's opinion, he had been too good to be true.

There had to be a part within the boy that wasn't so sweet and loving and thus he had concluded Dick would get hurt. That, and the thought of Dick growing up and falling in love didn't go too well with him.

However, he had concluded it was time to let it go. Dick was too happy, and he… he would be too cruel to break it off now. He had to trust that Wally would never hurt Dick, that he would take care of him and make sure that the acrobat was _ready_. Ready for what they would face together now.

Although Dick was, often, more mature, more experienced at many fields and definitely the most skilled one to fight for himself – Wally was the oldest. And Wally affected Dick far more than he believed he did.

Dick was becoming dependent on Wally, yet independent when it came to Bruce.

Maybe that was what made everything harder for him to accept.

Also, no matter how much he'd thought about why he shouldn't let Wally continue to date Dick, he always came to the same conclusion. The damn kid had been brave enough to yell at _him_ – the _Batman_. Wallace truly had to love him if he went through all this, and Dick's feelings for the redhead was rather obvious as well.

"I accept it," Bruce murmured, gazing ahead into the crisp air.

Emerald green eyes studied him suspiciously. "You've said that a lot of times."

"Two times. And I never truly said that I _accepted_. Now, did I?"

Not _directly_, Wally thought with a frown. The first time – after he and Dick had gone out on a date for the first time – Bruce had made him feel relieved and accepted one minute, before abruptly changing it. What had he said again? Oh yeah.

_I swear, Kid Flash – one wrong move and it'll be the end of you. I do not care that your uncle is the Flash. _

Yup. Those were the words all right.

Sighing, Wally buried his hands into his pockets. "You mean it this time?"

For a moment the Dark Knight just looked him over, studied the way the teen lightly glanced at him as if he was far from impressed. Once again Bruce had an epiphany. He smirked, catching Wally completely off guard. "The fact that I don't have any affect on you anymore proves to me that you've been around us far too much to _not_ want Dick for all the right reasons."

"I guess that sounds… logical."

Bruce sighed, and then turned fully to look at the speedster with a serious look. "You realise that I don't trust people often. Especially not with Richard. If I choose to trust you – you should _not_ disappoint me."

"I won't."

"Fine. Then… I will leave you be."

Bruce turned on his heels and walked back inside, leaving Wally to stand on the porch by himself. Snickering, the freckled teen shrugged his shoulders. That was the Caped Crusader for you – few words, never friendly, but it seemed he would finally be fair. Which, was about fucking time.

Or so Wally thought anyway.

* * *

><p><em>In case people haven't noticed xD Step by Step is starting to be more of an independent universe. Especially after Invasion came along. So there you have it. I <strong>KNOW<strong> Bart is Barry Allen's **grandson**, not **son**, but I made a twist outside of canon. Sue me ;P_

_Now **please** review! How was this chapter? Well done? Poorly done? Something you liked in particular? **Tell me**! :D  
><em>


	21. Birthday Boy

****Disclaimer:** **Young Justice © DC

**Beta: **Blood of the Dawn. A wonderful, lovely person! Thanks again for helping me out!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 21 – Birthday Boy<strong>

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2013  
>November 11, 09:09 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

"Happy birthday!"

Dick was certain the cheerful voice of Wally West could be heard throughout the whole campus at Gotham University of Science and Technology. And he who had barely had time to he kick the door open. His red haired boyfriend stuck his head out from what, supposedly, was the bathroom of his dorm. For a moment, Dick let himself get distracted by the bare, muscular torso and the damp hair, clearly due to the fact that Wally had just taken a shower. Then, he regained focus and smirked.

With a light shake of his head, the acrobat entered the dorm and threw glances around to get an overview over the room. It was square formed, with two windows over the twin beds stored on each side of the room. Posters were already covering the walls even though classes would not start before tomorrow. Dick recognised some, while others were new and had to belong to Wally's roommate.

Other than the beds and the windows, there were two dressers, a desk where Wally's brand new PC was placed, a lime-green carpet that Dick just _had_ to wonder who had brought, and there was a closet stored in the little hallway before one reached the heart of the dorm. It looked… classy, to say the least and since Wally hadn't had any time to actually mess it up, it appeared clean and tidy.

The birthday-boy smirked as Wally stepped out of the bathroom, his arms extracting from his body to welcome the younger boy into a hug. With a light cackle, the Boy Wonder placed the box he'd been carrying on the floor, before he let Wally embrace him tightly. "Heh, thanks, College Tarzan."

Kid Flash snorted. "Accurate."

"Naturally." Dick then leaned up and kissed the freckled cheek; the small gesture made Wally smile goofily. "I also have to say I'm proud you haven't torn down the place yet."

This earned him a quizzical look that clearly expressed the speedster's chagrin. With a huff he let go of the now sixteen-year-old teen who just crossed his arms and scanned the room and the decorated sides. He now realised that on the wall where one of the beds faced – and Dick was positive this was not Wally's – there were hundreds of Batman posters. As in _hundreds_. Since there were no darts sticking out of them either, the owner was, probably, a fan.

"Okay, this dude… whoever he is… seems more of a Batman fan than you are a Flash fan."

"_Was_ a Flash fan," Wally pointed out with a snort. "After you figure out your biggest idol is a family member the idolizing dies somewhat and forms into _respect_." The redhead paused and when he noticed Dick raising a not too convinced eyebrow, he growled: "Okay, _okay_, so Uncle B is awesome and I still think he is – but I don't have _all_ those Flash posters anymore!"

Dick just smiled with a light chuckle. Yeah, Wally could try his best to convince him that Flash was no longer his biggest idol but he knew better. True enough, Dick would probably not have believed him either way, but when the ebony haired had been the one to clean his bedroom several times hiding things like that was practically impossible.

The protégé of the Batman shrugged his shoulders lightly. Said shoulders were touched by warm hands and he now realised, once more, that Wally's torso was bare and it was distracting him a bit more than he really liked to admit. Then Wally breathed lightly against his neck, causing unintentional shivers to scurry down his spine. Nothing felt more right than Wally lightly moving his lips to right underneath his jaw though, softly kissing it while his hold on him tightened considerably.

"What do you want to do today, birthday boy?" Wally whispered softly; Dick could practically _feel_ that confident smirk the redhead was known for. "I know we were planning on meeting the others, but we _can_ go out, just the two of us, watch a movie… play video games at _your_ place… is Alfred cooking dinner?

Rolling his eyes, Dick nodded slightly. "Duh, he _always_ does when it's my birthday. But for once, maybe you should try thinking about something _besides_ your stomach, hm, West?"

"Like what to give you for your sixteenth birthday?" Wally grinned as he guided the shorter boy forwards and closer to his exposed chest. "I was thinking something practical… ya know, for the _both _of us."

"You are _not_ buying _me_ anything for your college dorm… or any for-future-use sex toys when we get down to business."

"Damn. Guess I'll have to rethink some stuff…"

Abruptly, Dick turned and forced Wally up against the wall. The redhead had only seconds to look baffled before the younger teen had pressed their lips passionately together, obviously not interested in anything but the redhead's lips. Wally was known for a speedy recovery though and instantly wrapped one hand around Dick's waist, while the other reached up to cup his flushed cheeks.

Sometimes, Dick's kisses were like these; abrupt and unexpected, as if the acrobat needed closure in some kind of indescribable way and that kissing Wally just helped. His birthday, although fun at times, was not the easiest time of the year for Dick and, of course, the speedster knew why.

It was another year without Mary and John Grayson. Another year where they wouldn't attend their son's birthday.

Knowing some comfort was needed, Wally took the liberty of pressing the younger teen even closer to himself, one of his legs tangling around Dick's as if to shield him. Whilst they passionately exchanged kisses, they didn't notice that the door opened and another person stepped into the dorm.

Of course, it became hard to ignore when said person cleared his throat loudly to gain the pair's attention. Dick's lips were moist and swollen, Wally's not looking that much better, and they both blushed when a boy with chestnut coloured hair raised an eyebrow at them, his hand resting on the doorknob.

For a moment Dick expected the same kind of wrinkled nose that many – especially other teenage boys – got when they spotted them in public. This brunet, however, seemed to think what he'd walked in on was quite humorous and therefore merely chuckled at the view. "You failed to mention you have a boyfriend, West," the boy said before closing the door behind himself.

Wally awkwardly coughed. "Uhm, Dick, this is Caleb Sharrow. Sharrow, this is… uh…"

"Your boyfriend?" the new boy offered.

Scowling slightly, the redhead retorted: "_Yes_, my boyfriend."

Caleb stepped into the room, his dark eyes glancing over at Dick with great interest. Realisation abruptly dawned on him and he flicked his fingers. "Of course, you're _that_ Wally West."

"_That_ Wally West?" the speedster huffed. "I'm _the only_ Wally West."

"Well, that's not for sure," Caleb said with a shrug. "There may be more Wally Wests out there." The brunet then turned to Dick again who had been busy straightening his roughed up clothes. The other teen, taller than him though shorter than Wally, then reached out his hand for the Gothamite to take. "Caleb Sharrow, born and raised here in Gotham, and you must be Dick _Grayson_ I presume?"

"Eh, yeah, though it's Dick Wayne Grayson now," Dick said and took the other's hand. "Nice to meet ya."

Caleb smiled, before he let go of the younger boy's hand and went up to the bed closest to the wall with all the Batman posters. Seeing this made Dick smirk somewhat and he crossed his arms. "Batman fan?" he enquired with amusement in his voice, which of course gained Caleb's full attention.

The taller boy got a nice and bright blush over his cheeks as he bristled at the other Gothamite. He didn't answer, but instead mumbled something incomprehensible, before he trotted over to his unopened boxes. The Boy Wonder just grinned with a light snicker, though he kept it quiet so Caleb wouldn't hear. He could be quite a Batman fan himself (at times), but why that was Caleb would not get the privilege of knowing.

While Caleb unpacked his boxes, Dick sat down on Wally's bed. The redhead returned to the bathroom, probably to get dressed. It took only about a minute or so, before the speedster was back once again. "Hey, Caleb, I'm gonna leave for the day, so make sure to lock, m'kay?" Wally called as he grabbed Dick by the arm and tugged him along.

His roommate absently answered with a 'sure', and then the pair had exited the dorm. Wally was aware that he had lots to do before his side of the dorm was complete but since Dick's birthday was always bittersweet for him, then making the birthday boy happy was his number one priority.

And _that_, Dick would always be.

In fact, Wally now had a pretty good idea what he wanted to do with the younger teen on his birthday. Smiling for himself, the redhead tugged on his boyfriend's hand with more force as he guided him through campus, a bit too quick for Dick's liking so the acrobat said: "Hey, you're able to run if you miss an arm, I use these babies all the time so try not to rip them off of me, will you?"

Chuckling, Wally turned. Dick's curiosity perked when green eyes scouted the area for people. It didn't exactly take long for the speedster to determine that they were safely alone and then he proceeded by abruptly snapping Robin up in his arms after putting on his goggles. To his silent irritation he realised the acrobat was becoming _heavier_. And here he'd hoped Robin would keep his pre-mature, little body for all eternity for him to tease and fond over.

"What are you _doing_?" Dick hissed. "I swear, if someone catches us like this I'm gonna kick your ass into next week!"

"Fastest way to travel, dude! Now hold on tight!" Wally declared with a ten-watt grin that Dick wished nothing more than to wipe off his freckled face.

But then the speedster was off, his feet dashing so fast that the acrobat resorted to burying his face against the other's neck. There he remained until Wally stopped. When Dick finally opened his blue eyes, he was ready to pester the redhead about how he had to _stop taking him places without his permission_. However, he never got to it.

They were… on a beach.

The sun was shining, unlike what it had done in Gotham at the time. Its rays were playing across the salty sea with the comfortable sound of the waves lapping at the shore. Dick was caught off guard by the silence, the lack of people and just the whole atmosphere in itself. He hadn't expected… _this_. In fact, when Wally usually snapped him up it was to get to the nearest place as fast as possible to fetch food. Naturally, he understood that wasn't the case when he used more time than usual, but _still_.

Dick was an excellent mathematic, a more than decent expert on science thanks to Wally and years of experience with the Batman, and geography was also his strong side due to his 'job'. Despite that, it took some time before the Boy Wonder concluded where they were; that also explained the empty area.

"Pleasure Beach?" Dick asked, blinking. "Connecticut? Eh, _why_?"

When all he received was a wide grin, he felt, honestly, a bit peeved. Answers were something Dick wanted – no, _demanded_ – and when he didn't get them served on a silver plate he usually did his best to figure it out on his own. When it came to Batman that need had settled, because the Dark Knight he could be read so _easily_. Normally, Wally was quite easy to peek into the mind of as well, but not when the redhead_ intended_ to become unreadable.

"What are you getting at, KF?" Dick sceptically glanced at the freckled teen as Kid Flash lowered his boyfriend down onto the ground. He relinquished his hold gently, and continued to smile, as if the protégé of the Batman had not questioned him at all.

Instead, he walked past the brunet, his grin never fading. "Come."

"Dude, information wanted!" Dick growled.

"_Dude_, just come."

The Gothamite blew a lock of hair out of his face before he did as Wally asked. Of course, this guy before him – this idiot he somehow had managed to fall for when it, supposedly, had been far less complicated just staying best friends – he trusted with his life. So, despite how he wished nothing more than to bother him about answers, _reasons_, he just silently followed Wally down towards the water.

The silence was comforting in a way, but Dick could not help but think how _mushy_ and _cheesy_ this was. Two lovers, and a shining sun that danced across the ocean surface, on a _beach_. How cliché could this possibly get? And yet, when Wally reached out and wrapped his arms around him, he decided that things could get as sappy as they wanted. Because right now, he felt oddly content.

Except for the fact that he still hadn't gotten a reason for the abrupt kidnapping Wally had committed of him.

"Wally?" murmured the ebony haired teen. "What's your game?"

"Making you happy on your birthday, Dickie," chuckled the speedster, his grin getting wider as he noticed the surprised look on the younger teen's face. "I thought you'd like it."

Apparently, Robin had not expected for him to make things romantic on his birthday. Probably, the acrobat had presumed they were going to meet their friends before heading back to Wayne manor and eat, play video games, just _hang_, but that wouldn't make Dick's birthday special. And the boy was sixteen now.

Sweet sixteens had to be celebrated.

"I do… like it," Dick replied, though his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He glanced down at his hands that were now pressed up against Wally's shoulders. "I just had no idea you had something like _this_ in mind."

"Why? Beaches are fun! We can build a sandcastle!" Wally winked at him and Dick got reminded how downright _idiotic_ his boyfriend could act at times, and yet it charmed him in ways the Gothamite would _never_ admit out loud. He did, however, call his best friend an idiot, before hitting his arm.

But Wally didn't let go; he just engulfed the other boy further into his arms, their noses touching now as Dick cackled at Wally's stupid ways of trying to make him melt in his embrace. But the freckled hero laughed too, amused by Robin's closeness, and by the way he had, proudly, made a bad Hollywood love scene with the two of them. Then again, this wasn't normally done between two males. Let alone two males who were superheroes. Okay, superheroes in training, but they were getting there.

"How do you do this?" enquired the shorter teen with a sigh.

"Do what?"

"Make me… _feel this way_."

Snickering, Wally poked the boy's forehead, which in turn made Robin grimace. "And you call _me_ mushy."

"You _are,_ you big, affectionate, red ball of irritating energy," the acrobat answered with a light roll of his eyes. But it was a fond eye roll so Wally just continued to smile. He had a reason to the way he saw it; he had Dick to himself all day. Well, until he would take the brunet to the Cave where Miss M and the others would be waiting with his birthday cake. Since both she and Kaldur would leave in December, they had both been quite passionate about making Robin's birthday a memorable one.

It was sort of like a farewell. For now. Wally felt bad about wanting to skip it back at campus.

They stood like that with the sea's music in the background of their thoughts. It felt weird how entertained they were by just this simple scene. Then Dick buried his face against Wally's collarbone in one abrupt movement. He tightened his hold on the redhead's yellow T-shirt with lightning bolts adorning it, clenched his fists and inhaled deeply. Then, he uttered the words that had been burning on his tongue all day.

"Thank you."

Dick didn't look up to see Wally's confused look, but he could visualise it perfectly from his spot pressed against Kid Flash's body. Truthfully, the other protégé felt a bit ashamed. He usually had more control over his feelings than he currently had, but Wally seemed to break all those walls he built around himself.

No one _knew _him like Wally. And there and then, when they were standing like this, small gestures making their hearts beat faster and their intake of breath more abrupt, he wished, prayed, _hoped_ no one would ever measure up to Wally West.

"For what?" The Central teen rested his chin against Dick's head.

"Just… for… _this_."

"_This_?"

"_This_, the gift, _this_," Dick confirmed.

The gift, huh? To him, it seemed there was something hidden in there, but he had a feeling it didn't matter whether he knew or not. So, as a response, all he did was tighten his hold. It was kind of an awkward hug now and Dick felt his arms hurt by the way they were squashed up against Wally's chest. Even so, pulling away would mean relinquishing the warmth they had created and _that_ Dick was not sure he was willing to let go of.

However, he had no choice in the matter when Wally suddenly changed their position. He had, somehow, been able to grab Dick by the shoulders and flip him around. The next thing the acrobat knew he lay in the sand where he looked up at his boyfriend who was laughing at the downright _shocked_ expression on the Gothamite's face.

Then Dick growled, but Wally just continued to laugh and forced his lips down upon his best friend's. He was certain Dick was bristling a bit on the inside, not completely okay with the fact that Wally was calling the shots so _clearly_, but he was positively surprised when arms wrapped around his neck and forced him tighter against the smaller body. The moans that followed expressed all passion and all love, and the small bickering comments in-between were affectionate enough.

Dick liked how his birthday was turning out to be.

It wasn't until several minutes had passed them, that they ended up lying together on their sides. It had been another busy week for the Boy Wonder, so slumbering next to Wally felt like heaven. It only felt better when the older teen intertwined their fingers and their faces pressed closer together.

"Happy birthday, Boy Wonderful," Wally whispered.

"Thanks. Oh and by the way, _you're_ going to wash the sand out of my pants."

"Hello, campus boy here; I'm the one who's gonna bring clothes home for my aunt every other weekend!" Kid Flash pointed out. This caused Dick to chuckle lightly by the image of Wally sheepishly showing up on Iris and Barry's doorstep with a bag of clothes every time he returned to Central.

"So, Campus boy," Dick murmured. "What do you think so far?"

"That the room is awesome, I get to spend more time with you and my roommate is kind of cool so I guess I won't miss the rented apartment _too_ much," Wally answered with a light shrug, his smile never faltering. He then snorted a bit. "Well, there's the fact that I think he has intentions of assaulting your bat daddy but I suppose I've met guys with worse obsessions."

Dick could only laugh. Then the image of him getting Caleb as a step dad was forced into his brain and the light laugh transformed into a complete laughing fit. Wally was left wondering what had gotten Dick so humoured that he was rolling onto his stomach, his shrill cackling echoing through whole Pleasure Beach.

He didn't mind the sound of Dick's happiness though.

**°†°**

**Happy Harbor, 2013  
>November 11, 15:02 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

"Happy birthday, Robin!"

The Boy Wonder had barely had time to step into the Cave, before M'gann wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him so tight that for a moment Robin thought he was going to faint due to the lack of oxygen. Zatanna quickly forced M'gann to let go though and replaced the Martian by throwing herself at the acrobat, hugging him.

"Happy birthday, Boy Wonder, and welcome to the beautiful age of sixteen!" The magician grinned together with Robin who could not help but notice she was dressed very nicely for the occasion.

So was M'gann when he took a good look at her. Her green skin complimented the pink, velvet blouse, along with a black, tight skirt and her hair was put up in a low ponytail that lay draped over her shoulder. Zatanna had decided for a simple dark dress with short sleeves and a golden necklace fastened around her neck.

"Thanks, girls," Robin said as he scratched the back of his neck, not used to all the overwhelming attention. He had the all-too-usual smirk on his lips though. "You didn't have to dress so nice though; I feel like a slob in comparison."

Wally, who also had come along, naturally, lightly leaned over the brunet, and gave him a nuggy because of his ignorance. The Boy Wonder looked great with his black leather jacket, tight jeans and white shirt. As always, Wally had a wish of removing those annoying sunglasses, but he had long since gotten used to them when they were in the Cave.

"Happy birthday, Robin."

Conner appeared out of nowhere and forced his hand onto Robin's hair, ruffling it so much that it looked like a bird's nest. Wally pulled a bit away, knowing what would happen next. Unsurprisingly, Conner's actions caused the shorter teen to growl and squirm. "Yeah, yeah! Seriously, what is it with you people and my _hair_? Stop messing it up, dude, before I kick your ass! "

"I'd like to see you try," the Kryptonian taunted with a smirk. It surprised Robin how… casual he acted at the moment. Sure, he was not the same temperamental clone he'd been when they first started out, but due to M'gann and Kaldur's decisions Conner had been rather… isolated and cold lately. The fact that he was teasing him, he supposed meant that Superboy was in a better mood than he'd been in days.

"I've got kryptonite in my utility belt and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Suddenly, the clone's face fell and let go of the ebony's hair. "You do?"

Robin cackled and shook his head. "Nah, just kidding with you!" he said. The ebony haired then slipped away to Wally's side and tugged the speedster along, heading for the lounge where M'gann had floated over seconds ago. Obviously, the Martian was excited about the up-coming party.

Said speedster smirked when he bowed closer to his boyfriend. "You _so_ have kryptonite in your utility belt."

"Doesn't mean Supey has to know," Robin replied, grinning as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Hearing this, Wally just snickered, before they followed their green-skinned teammate's example and headed for the lounge. And Robin could not help but gaze surprised up at everything when he arrived. It was lightly decorated with black, red and yellow – his trademark colours. Balloons were hanging from the roof, along with a bright yellow banner that read "Happy Birthday Boy Wonder!"

The table was covered with glasses, soda bottles; bowls containing snacks and, of course, the cake. It was mostly white frosted, but a big, yellow 'R' adorned it and seeing the sloppy way it had been done just caused Robin to smile. It was a soft smile, because although Alfred and Bruce had always done their best so his birthday would be worth celebrating, _this_ was something different. A good kind of different.

It was actually the first time he celebrated his birthday with the team, mostly because he never told them exactly what date it was. Wally had, of course, always been present, but usually he wouldn't be at the mountain this day and instead spent time with Bruce. When he turned fifteen they had actually been to Santa Monica Beach in California. Naturally, Bruce Wayne had some business to attend, but it had been one of the happiest alone-times Dick had experienced with the billionaire.

Yet, the happy feeling surging him through him at the moment was near enough to touch that previous happiness he'd felt on his fifteenth birthday. Very near.

"Guys…" he said with a fond sigh. "You didn't have to do this."

"We wanted to, Robin," Aqualad said with crossed arms as he too approached the room, Artemis by his side. Their previous leader smiled at him, which was easily returned. Smart as Kaldur was, he knew that bringing up the changes within the team was not a good idea, so he left out that reason for them throwing the party, and instead said: "You have never celebrated your birthday with the team, unlike what we have done."

Sometimes it was as if Kaldur read his mind.

A fist was lightly pushed against his shoulder. Artemis smirked at him and he returned it. "I'm gonna spare you for another 'happy birthday'. Since that no good Red Arrow is gonna show up soon anyhow, I'm sure you'll get tired of hearing it."

"How thoughtful of you."

"Am I not?"

They shared a brief laugh. Then, Conner cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. The Kryptonian clone had, undoubtedly, never been taken as the one with a speech. At least not in Robin's book, so the acrobat felt rather sceptical by the other's actions. The reason for wanting the attention was soon answered though as the clone smirked and then, out of nowhere, from his eyes, came fast, red rays.

Lasers.

Superboy had laser-vision.

It was just enough to lit the sixteen candles on Robin's cake and said pastry was left completely unharmed.

"I've practiced," Superboy said, sounding pleased with himself as his eyes returned to normal.

"I had no idea you could even do that," Robin said, clearly amazed of what had just occurred. They had gotten so used to Superboy as who he was – the limited powers that Superman originally possessed – that they had almost forgotten that there could be more for him to learn.

"How would you?" Conner raised an eyebrow. "None of us have really been around lately."

That was true. A lot had happened. Kaldur and M'gann were preparing to leave; Superman had finally asked Superboy personally if he wanted to be mentored (which may have been the reason for Conner's rather good mood). Artemis had been having some issues with her home life so she'd been with her mom most of the time and… as for Wally and Dick… Well, there had been his aunt's pregnancy for Wally, which had now resulted in him getting a cousin, _brother_, or whatever he called him. The speedster had prepared for college and tried to balance his life with the missions, with Dick and his family. Their hacker, on the other hand, had just been having a bit of trouble getting to the cave.

Batman and Robin business mostly.

"Sorry, but we're here now," Wally said, raising his glass which, _of course_, was filled with soda. The speedster was always the first to serve himself and dig in. "And let's have a very embarrassing, stupid toast which we know we'll regret having later because of the mushiness ahead."

This gained him some laughs, even from Conner. So they raised their glasses, smiles evident on their faces. It had been some great years, but things were changing. People were growing.

Now was the time to figure out who they were.

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2013  
>November 11, 20:55 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

"You didn't have to follow me home," Dick murmured as they walked side by side up the streets of Gotham, the crisp air tickling their noses. The Boy Wonder's, Wally noticed amused, was getting redder by the second. It was a bit unusual for Gotham to become this cold already, so neither had really been prepared for the chilly night air. It didn't bother Wally all that much; he moved enough for his body to be, almost, constantly warm.

It always made Dick want to snuggle close to his warmth too, hence it was a bonus.

Their fingers curled together as Wally encouraged his younger boyfriend to take his hand. There they squeezed like they tended to do and Dick enjoyed the feeling of the warm hand closing around his own. "Come on, Dick," the redhead said with a light-hearted shrug. "What kind of guy would I have been not to follow you home on your birthday. Besides…" Wally cast a sceptical look around. "Your city creeps me out, dude. Seriously."

This gained him a light chuckle from the shorter teen who found it more than a little amusing how the redhead disliked his city, at least at night. He'd been in Gotham constantly since they got together – and he'd even had his own apartment in the city for a short amount of time, _plus_ he was going to attend college here – and he still wasn't used to it.

It was understandable, however. Granted, Batman's work had made Gotham both better and far less dark, but nighttimes were still rather creepy, no doubt.

Not for Robin though. He ventured these streets fighting crime far too often for him to even feel a light shiver. Overall, this was like a perfect ending for a perfect birthday. The familiarity that was Gotham made him relax, despite the City's dark nature. He leaned closer to Wally as they continued up toward Wayne Manor.

"What are we gonna do now that there's just four of us, Rob?" Wally finally asked, a question that had lingered in-between the both of them and their archer and Kryptonian. Sure, there had been some contemplation that maybe Wonder Girl would join in, same with Supergirl and Batgirl. Red Arrow was an ally, so _technically_ he was a member too, same with Zatanna and there was this Rocket girl too. Lately new teen heroes had made themselves known all over the place; so filling in the spots wouldn't be hard. The question was whether they'd get good results.

"We'll figure something out, KF," Robin sighed. "Right now, we'll just have to get used to the idea that Kal and Miss M are gonna be gone for a while."

"I know, but everything was going fine. We'd gotten used to fighting together, our teamwork was – _is_ – great… and… well, I guess I just now realised that them leaving might ruin everything."

Of course, Dick saw the logic. All the mistakes they'd done as a team before getting used to working together and now they were probably going to go through the same once more with the new recruits. Even so, it had to be done. It was like that for the original founders of the League and it would be the same for them. It was a part of being a team; things changed and some things had to be repeated.

A lot of the 'new recruits' had already worked with them before; that being Red Arrow, and Zatanna particularly. And his relationship with Batgirl was more than great as well due to their teamwork in Gotham. Red Arrow, if Dick was not wrong, had fought alongside Wonder Girl a couple of times too.

"We'll manage," Dick whispered and served Wally a confident smirk. Seeing that always seemed to calm Wally somewhat. He wasn't sure what did it, but Richard Grayson's confidence always influenced him that way.

The two teen heroes continued to stroll together in silence, comfortable with just holding tight together. But whilst Robin allowed himself not to think so much, Wally's head was plagued by never-ending thoughts. He had noticed that Conner was happier than usual today, but hiding the raging storm someone held when they were going to separate from the one they cared for the most… Well, that was far from easy.

It was whilst he pondered about Conner's feelings that something dawned on Wally. What if the roles between him and Conner were reversed? What if Robin and M'gann's roles had been reversed? What if it was _he_ who let his boyfriend go into the unknown without knowing fully when he would return?

It hurt just pondering about it. Robin and Kid Flash… they were always together. Always. If not as boyfriends then best friends, so knowing there could be a slight chance that Robin might do the same as M'gann, it made Wally feel _afraid_. Suddenly, it was he who feared changes.

The fact that he had been the one to assure Robin several months ago, lay forgotten when he spoke: "How… do you think Conner feels right now? I mean, are they still together-together? Or are they taking a break?"

The speedster hadn't spared Robin a glance; he knew, however, that the younger teen was scanning him, trying to read the special meaning behind his pondering. Then he heard Dick inhale and exhale, before he spoke: "Honestly, I don't know. I mean, they're still holding hands and kissing. Now that Conner's gotten used to the idea, they aren't avoiding each other as much as before…"

"I know, but she's going to _Mars_. How can they be sure they feel the same if she leaves and he doesn't get to see her everyday? It's more than a billion miles away!" Wally extracted his arms from himself as if to prove his point of how big of a distance it was between Earth and Mars.

Dick frowned briefly due to the loss of Wally's hand, but then continued by saying: "If they're meant to be then that won't matter. If they're not, then they will be happy with someone else someday. It's as easy as that, Walls."

"But…" The speedster was now before Dick as they walked, eyes locked together with his boyfriend. The Boy Wonder hadn't slowed down his pace, so Wally was forced to walk backwards. "… What if M'gann comes back and Conner still feels the same, but she doesn't? What then? How's Conner going to deal with that? How's he gonna deal with her maybe getting a super-awesome, Martian shapeshifting God of a boyfriend, huh?"

Whilst they kept walking, Dick studied his speedster. The body language, his voice pattern, it gave away exactly what the young teen had expected. With a small smile Dick said: "Well, then he'll get over her. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. If it's not… it's not."

"Dude, haven't you heard of those who has to live their life knowing the person they love wants to be with someone else? What if Conner has to go through that? What if Conner turns out like one of those grumpy old men who were never happy!" Wally sounded a bit more desperate now, his hands clenching due to the intense worry swelling up in his chest. He had a slight suspicion that Dick was aware they weren't talking about Conner and M'gann anymore, but he would play this game. It was a lot safer this way.

"_Conner_ will be okay." Dick reached out and grabbed Wally's hand, his hold firm as Wally stopped before him. "He's a good guy, both in appearance and personality. He's cool when he isn't being stupid and he'll find love no matter where he goes, I'm sure."

Averting his eyes, Wally sighed. There was a long moment of silence again, in which neither spoke. Then, Dick yanked the other boy to him, forcing their eyes to meet. He raised his hand, let it rest on Wally's shoulder, before he said: "Tell me what's bothering _Conner_, will you?"

Wally exhaled some air he hadn't realised he'd held in, and then rested his forehead instinctively against Dick's. It was comforting to just stare into those dark blue orbs; so stunning and beautiful. "You remember that I told you that it's it up to us that the changes happening are good?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, what if… one of us wants something different. And the other doesn't want it? I mean, what if… what if you leave? Like M'gann and Kaldur… I just don't know how I'm supposed to adjust to that." Wally's expression was pained as he said so – it made Dick's own stomach twist and turn. His hold on Wally tightened, hands clasping around his shirt as he yearned to just let Wally's body consume him.

"I won't leave," Dick said, eyes serious.

"How will I know that?"

"Because, I promise I won't."

"Opinions changes, Dick," Wally murmured. "Same with wishes and everything. I don't want what we have to _change_. I don't want things between _us_ to change. It worried you when I graduated, but man, now _I'm _the scared one. I mean, I'm not the only one growing here. You're sixteen; it won't be too long before it's your time to make the decision of what you want with your life."

That was true. Dick had been lucky; instead of his boyfriend moving away from him, Wally had actually come _closer_ to him. Now that Wally would be spending the weeks in Gotham (except when he was Kid Flash) and the weekends in Central, they were going to see each other far more often. But, Wally was right – he would go to college too.

Bruce would wish for him to attend one in Gotham, but… the billionaire would never deny him the ability to leave if that was what he desired. True enough, the billionaire was fairly overprotective. Yet, even though his relationship with Wally was fully acceptable now, he was sure he dealt with the whole 'god-my-kid-is-growing-up' issue most parents went through. Bruce was reasonable, however. The Batman knew his child had to spread his wings sooner or later.

"Wally?"

"Hm?"

"Let's make a promise, okay?"

"Like what?"

Dick bit his lip, before he said: "To always be there for each other. No matter what. If not as boyfriends then at least as friends. I don't want to lose you. Not _you_. Okay? It's hard to lose Kaldur and M'gann; we don't know when they'll be back or anything, but if we go away – _any_ of us – then we have to promise we'll come back and to not lose the contact we have… Deal?"

"Deal," Wally promised.

Maybe it was a bit cheesy to seal it with a kiss, but Dick couldn't keep himself. He leaned up on his tiptoes, hands still clutching Wally's shirt as their lips moved comfortably together in perfect unison. It was soft and tender; Dick's heart seemed to be leaping to new heights the more Wally pressed him close.

They didn't want to lose this. Not _ever_.

It wasn't before thirty minutes later they winded up in front of Wayne Manor. The door seemed like an enemy to Wally who knew it was time to go and for Dick to celebrate what was left of the day with Bruce and Alfred. With his arms wrapped around Dick's waist, he kissed his boyfriend deeply on the lips once more. It felt too good, so warm, despite the chill air.

"Thanks," Wally whispered.

"For what exactly?"

"Don't know… reassurance, I guess?"

"We seriously need to stop thanking each other." Cackling lightly, Dick moved closer to Wally, hands wrapping around the redhead's torso in a tight hug. Yes, warm indeed. "There's something… I was going to ask you about," Dick then murmured against the warmth that was his boyfriend. "You know, about Conner and M'gann."

"Okay… shoot."

There was a long, long pause, which had Wally wondering what had made his boyfriend give him the silent treatment. That wasn't like Dick, and when he first acted like this it was mostly due to something serious. Or maybe he was feeling nervous? The acrobat tended to become silent whenever he felt abase.

The sound of Dick dragging in some breath piqued Wally's attention. Then he listened as the shorter teen spoke: "You think they… ya know… did… did it?"

Frowning, Wally tilted his head to the side, not quite understanding what Dick was getting at. The fact that the brunet hadn't pulled away to look at him kind of gave away that he felt rather unsure of himself at the moment. Or so Wally guessed. "What do you mean?" the redhead asked slowly.

"You know…" Dick shifted a bit in the other boy's embrace. "_It_. Did _It_."

Oh. That _it_.

Coughing a bit, Wally rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a blush quite evident on his freckled cheeks. "Uhm, _that _it… Well, not sure. I mean, they're older than us – body wise and in mind anyway – so, maybe, and they have been together longer too… but… heck, I don't know how Martians and Kryptonians show affection like _that_."

"I don't think being a Kryptonian makes it different…" Dick finally withdrew his face from Wally's plaid shirt. "I don't know about Martians though. I think… M'gann mentioned that their greatest way of showing affection is to share their memories telepathically, but how they do… uhm, _it_, I don't know."

Another pause emitted, but Wally, the chatty one that he was, did not let it last long. He cupped Dick's cheek, briefly wondering just how long they'd been standing outside Wayne Manor and then asked: "What are you getting at, Dick?"

Said Boy Wonder's shoulders slumped a bit in defeat, and Wally realised his cheeks were red; deep red. "I just thought… that… Well, I've been thinking… About…"

Realisation dawned on Wally in an instant. He felt rather ashamed not to have noticed what Dick was hinting at before, but now that he did, he too blushed somewhat. Unlike his younger boyfriend, however, he also let go of a smirk. "About doing… _it_."

"Yes, _it_." Dick paused. "But only… if you want to."

"Dick, technically you're underage…"

"I know that, but… let's face it, many teens our age does it before the law says it's cool. It's one law I'm willing to break," the acrobat earnestly said. Looking into those eyes determined what Wally had suspected.

Dick was ready.

And yet, he couldn't keep himself from wanting some more reassurance. "Are you _sure_?" the speedster whispered.

The soft smile that spread across Dick's lips was answer enough.

_I'm ready…_

* * *

><p><em>So in case people are wondering - yes, next chapter will include their first time DOIN' IT ;D I'm hoping I'll do at least <strong>okay<strong>. I'm currently role-playing Wally and Dick doing it for the first time on my RP-blog too (not-as-fast-as-me. tumblr. com) in case someone's interested!_

_I really hope people will **review** and **tell me what you think!** I'm seriously stuck on the chapter for this story I'm writing on and I hope that some encouraging comments will help me get over this writer's block! .  
><em>

_Goodbye for now!  
><em>

_Oh and before I forget, I'm going to California in the middle of July (ergo soon), and I am seriously not sure if I'll be able to update through my stay (which will last three weeks), but I'm going to try my best!  
><em>

_- MistressOfRobins  
><em>


	22. I Love You

****Disclaimer:** **Young Justice © DC

**Beta: **This chapter is beta-ed by TheWickedWizardOfOz, who was so kind to offer their services when Blood of the Dawn was unable! Thank you so much!

**AN: **I can't believe we've finally reached this point. Our boys are going to lose their v-cards. Goodbye virgins; they're gonna do it. I'm not gonna lie; I find sex scenes hard.

They're supposed to be realistic and you always have to think of how _this particular couple_ would have their first time. I want people to keep in mind that Wally and Dick have been together for a long time now. They've done lots of research, and they know each other in and out. However, they're also inexperienced at some areas.

Like here you will see they don't use condoms, which I would recommend using if you're ever going anal. However, as I said, the boys are still learning.

You may proceed and I beg of you to comment and give me your opinion. _Please_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 22 – I Love You<strong>

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2013  
>November 16, 18:55 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

As the Boy Wonder that roamed Gotham City, apprehensiveness was nothing rare. It occurred often, but he was trained well as a hero, he knew what to do, even in situations where he wished to do something different. But this was a new stage for Richard Grayson – not the same familiar trapeze, the rings that he used like tools to get the feeling of flying. He had not taken part in a performance like this, thus the fact that he was fidgeting nervously was expected.

Yet, it made him feel stupid in ways he couldn't really describe. He wanted this. He craved it. Why he wasn't certain of. Maybe because the feel of Wally touching his thigh, kissing him, holding him tight – it always left him unsatisfied. Close to complete perfection, so close that his fingertips nearly brushed it, but not there. Not yet.

Dick had yet to tell Wally that he'd researched it all. He was cautious like that; wanted to learn, understand – _know._ It hadn't been without embarrassment, of course. Heck, he had practically swiped his computer in half just to make sure that there was _nothing_ of Batman's gear he had missed that could later pick up on his activities. The least he wanted was for the Dark Knight to discover what he'd been delving into on the Internet.

Undoubtedly, Bruce would be horrified if he knew what his son was planning and wanted from his older boyfriend. The billionaire had adjusted to their relationship by now – especially after his trip alone with Wally – but he still had wary eyes, his body language stiff whenever he saw them kiss a little too deeply. Even so, Dick was confident that Bruce had absolutely nothing against his preferences. It seemed that adapting to letting Dick go was just a slow process.

A _very_ slow process.

The sound of the doorknob twisting pulled him out of his thoughts, but only barely. It dawned on him how long he'd been standing outside of Wally's door. The uneasiness, yet excitement was bubbling inside of him to an extent that made it almost overbearing. He hadn't even dared to knock. But now Dick kept in place as the door opened and green eyes met his vision; to say they calmed him would be exaggerating it, but they helped. Yes, they definitely helped.

"Hey,"

Wally's greeting was soft, but the nervousness was evident in the older boy's voice. Nevertheless, hearing that voice made Dick's heart take a giant leap. The butterflies were flapping when he felt fingers brush his cheek, trail down to his neck and then his face was lightly pressed forward. He let the fingers guide him to the redhead's lips; it was so _soft_ and yet so innocent. By now they had tested limits that kept them from being anything near pure-minded, but right now they were like two blank papers.

Ready to be tainted.

The kiss broke too quickly according to Dick, but he let Wally guide him inside the hallway, where he kicked off his shoes. When he entered he noticed the heat. It was warm, and they hadn't even started what both were aware of would make them hot and sweaty. Curiously, Dick cocked his head to the side, looking up at Wally in the process. "Why so hot?"

"Good genes?"

Snorting, Dick shoved Wally in the chest, both laughing lightly by the lame joke. Dick was once again reminded why he wanted this, why Wally was worth it all. No one made him react like the redhead did, no one made him so happy, so excited and eager to be on his best. The first time he felt the urge to look nice was because of Wally, the first time he wondered if he was good enough was because of Wally and the first time he wanted someone to feel nothing but love for him.

It was all Wally.

Dick decided to leave the question about the heat be, and instead turned his head slightly when he heard the sound of Wally locking the door. He inhaled shakily, feeling so ready and yet so _afraid_ of the new, inexperienced field he was about to enter. But most people went through this sooner or later and Dick knew that now was the time. He had never felt more in love. Never felt more ready for letting them enter that stage.

Tonight was the night.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Wally's whispered question lingered in the air. The redhead was behind him now, within his personal space, but no arms holding him, no breath in his neck. He was just close.

Yet, Dick could make out that normal inhale and exhale of oxygen. Wally was keeping his distance as if not to pressure him. That had to be hard for the older male; Dick could practically _feel_ Wally's needs. They were stronger than his own, understandably so. Naturally, his boyfriend's older age didn't _have_ to mean he desired this more than him, but… Dick _felt_ it. And this was _Wally West_; if one tried to define "needy" in a dictionary, a picture of his face could probably be found.

But the redhead would never force him. Wally _loved_ him, and that gave him far more butterflies than the thought of doing these _forbidden_ actions.

"Yes, I'm sure," answered Dick; his voice was determined. No hint of doubt. _Nothing_.

Frowning lightly, Wally reached out and touched Dick's shoulder. Their eyes locked, the younger teen still glancing at him from the corner of his eye, head slightly turned. "I want you to be a hundred percent sure, dude… This… this is kind of major… and I want it to be as perfect as we can make it. So I'm asking again… _Do you want it_?"

"Yes!" Dick completely turned. His blue eyes were a bit hard when he continued by saying: "Don't you?"

The way Wally was looking at him was unlike the taller teen. His eyes were serious contradictory to his usual lucent, sparkling green eyes so filled with mischief, playfulness and overall happiness. That was just a light way of describing the emotions commonly found in Wally West's eyes, but not now. Those orbs were austere, daring him to tell the other anything but the truth.

When Dick didn't change his mind, just kept forcing those determined stares at him, Wally relented. He reached out, cupped the shorter teen's cheeks and pressed their noses close. They kept gazing as the redhead softly said: "Of course… I mean, come on, you really don't think I haven't _thought _about this before?"

The Boy Wonder frowned a bit. "… You have? Dude… since _when_?"

"Come on, Dick… We got together when you were fourteen and I was the same age as you. If you feel ready now, do you honestly think I didn't when I was as old as you?" Wally shrugged lightly, though his composure gave away that he felt rather uneasy speaking of it. Due to Dick's widening eyes, he supposed he hadn't been that obvious about what he had desired back then.

"Why… why didn't you…? Dude, you should have told me." Dick was blushing, his cheeks so red that Wally had to resist the urge to bow down and consume them with kisses and small bites. Instead of giving in, however, he restrained himself and grinned at the flushed, more inexperienced teen.

"Boy Wonderful, you were _fourteen_ and only barely. What kind of amazing boyfriend would I have been to lay that sort of pressure on your tinsy bitsy shoulders?" The light humour in Wally's tone didn't change Dick's thoughtful look, though earnestly Wally hadn't expected it to. He knew that kind of expression Dick had on his face.

"But what about you, Walls?" The teen hero's Adam's apple bobbed lightly, signalising that he was swallowing. Then Dick stepped closer, his hands absently touching Wally's abs, trailing subconsciously through the define lines of the redhead's able-bodied torso. He felt so _warm_.

Warm and rather uncomfortable. He felt the need to undress so badly. _So badly_.

There was a pause, in which the only sound was the beating hearts in the room. Perfectly they synced, until Wally's voice drowned out the sound. "Hey, I know it seems… frustrating, but I was fine, really. I…" Averting his gaze, the redhead bit his lip. "I found other ways of relieving myself and when we broke up…"

Obviously, he had said the wrong thing. He noticed, despite not directly looking at the younger hero, that Dick's jaws had clenched. The blue eyes lay rested on the ground, and his expression seemed to be a mix between anger and chagrin. These emotions weren't directed at him though; Dick was pushing them onto himself.

Knowing that the mood, _everything_ would be ruined if he didn't take action, Wally proceeded grabbing Dick's shoulders harshly, forcing the shorter of the two to look him straight in the eyes. Intensely, far more than first intended, Wally spoke: "Dick, I _never_ did… did _this_, okay? Both of us will have our first time tonight. And it's going to hurt, but… it's going to be _good_ too. I promise I'll do my best… if you still want to. And if you don't want to… I'm still going to be happy."

For a moment Dick just breathed heavily, his chest going up and down as he tried to come to terms with what was happening. It was then he rationalised that everything that had happened in the past was _nothing_. Because right now, he was going to be Wally's first, and the redhead was going to be _his_ first.

_And last…_

But that little thought he quickly pushed away. He wanted to exist in the present. Nothing more.

Not the past, not the future. Just _present_.

"Let's get started…" Dick smiled.

**-O-**

Blue eyes stared absently back at him in the mirror as he lay his hand on the doorknob. His heart was throbbing painfully. It knocked hard against his ribcage, more so than when they had commonly done on missions. It was a very unfamiliar feeling, but it felt pleasant. And therefore he used no time beating around the bush. After quickly using the bathroom, he returned to Wally's dorm where the redhead was seated on his own bed.

They shared a glance – a reassuring one – before Dick stepped fully into the room. All doors were locked. No one could intrude upon them. No one would see. This was for _them_. Only _them_.

It made Dick feel more eager, despite his inner turmoil of nervousness and abash surges. He didn't hesitate when he sat down beside Wally, their knees gently brushing. They were still fully clothed, but the warmth radiating through the room could make anyone – even those who _didn't_ plan on losing their virginities – wish they were naked.

At first it felt a bit awkward, because Dick was not sure whether he was supposed to say anything, give Wally a start-signal that this was what he wanted so the redhead was free to start (because _hell_, Dick was far too nervous to be the one to first take action). Then came the kiss, however – the soft, moist push of lips on lips that made his body melt, his heart leap and his mind turn foggy.

Eyes closed tightly, enjoying the feel of those well-known lips neither really got enough of despite the constant kisses. Wally's hand found Dick's neck, gently holding it as the other found his boyfriend's thigh. It was slow, but the pace didn't feel unnatural to either of the two. For Wally it intrigued him how going so _slow_ felt so _right_. It was no rush, the impatient need to get everything done and over with was _gone_.

What he wished for now was to savour what was happening between them. Nothing more, nothing less.

Dick's arms folded around the lightly freckled neck, tugging him a bit closer as the kiss went from slow to heated. They scrambled back, further into the bed, until Dick's back pressed against the mattress, head on the pillow as they kept going. Wally's tongue twirled around his own, encouragingly eager and desperate for more. It felt astoundingly good. So _good_.

Their lips parted, and Dick shook by the abrupt intake of breath. He barely had time to brace himself before Wally leaned in and started trailing painfully slow kisses over his neck. The feeling of those lips abusing his pale skin made Dick moan uncontrollably. He had an urge to cover his mouth, too afraid to get lost in what felt so amazing, fantastic – _breathtaking_.

But Wally refused. He read Dick like an open book and made sure that the ebony's hands were pressed against the mattress. Those moans echoing through the room filled his pulsating heat. It made his pants uncomfortable – _tight_. He had expected it. Dick's body did wonders to him, Dick overall did even greater good. It was impossible to explain how everything felt so warm and _right_.

The kisses had sped up, a bit harder, a bit more primal. Dick uttered a loud, pleasant moan, his breath hitching in his throat when Wally bit his exposed skin. There the redhead licked, sucked – _kissed_. Dick took it all, but was unable to move by the overwhelming feeling of pleasure.

This had been done before, and yet, it felt as if everything was _new_. He liked these emotions. Wanted this to be as fresh as possible. He didn't have to think of Wally with anyone else, because Wally belonged here with him. _His_. Wally was _his_ and no one was to separate them. This was just confirming that all of his silent worries were unnecessary.

He'd been afraid of what trying getting to the next level would do to them. But Dick had nothing to fear. These emotions were quite clear; true to their case, they knew that this was just how it was supposed to be. This was the right choice and though the butterflies still roamed inside of him, there was no doubt – just the tingling sensation of happiness, of eagerness and love.

"You okay?"

That voice made him shake. "_Yes_," he hissed, so happy, so _perfect_.

Wally smiled sincerely. He looked different, but this was not the usual situation. This was new to him too, so being overly confident hadn't suited him. He tried though with a cheeky grin as he kissed Dick's lips again, soft and tender. Then he leaned closer his mouth still on Dick's, and whispered: "Let's get rid of these… agreed?"

Nodding slightly, Dick felt Wally sever their closeness by tugging his head back and away from Dick's still lustful lips. The Boy Wonder tried to deal with the desperateness surging through him, but it was so _new_. Batman hadn't trained his protégé for the uncontrollable desire that was _sex_, making _love_. No written down tips, no lectures to guide him. This he did on his own.

No Batman.

No Alfred

No Team.

Just him and Wally.

It felt…_ astonishing_.

Still a bit dazed after their previous kissing, Dick fumbled absently with the buttons of his marine blue shirt. His hands were shaking. _His _skilled hands were _shaking_. He caught himself wondering how Wally West managed to do this to him – make him feel so wanted, loved, _treasured_.

Yes, the redhead knew just what to do at this point. Making out had been done endlessly since they became a couple once more. It was different now, however. It was as if they both knew something more was coming, and that tonight things were special between them. Even more so than before.

Some willingly gave their virginity without a second thought, but Dick was just so glad that it was Wally who was with him now. His best friend who had always stood by him, who never had let _anything_ split them – not even when they had broken off their relationship once. Wally always cared. Wally always took care of him in unexplainable ways.

His Wally.

"Let me do it," Wally murmured. His hands folded over Dick's, helped him unbutton the shirt. The freckled teen's face was bright red, flushed by what was happening, what they were _doing_, but nothing could match Dick's rosy cheeks. They looked more kissable than they ever had, much to Wally's inner pleasure. He gave in to them, his lips lightly ghosting across his lover's beautiful face whilst Dick made small noises when he inhaled air.

Where the clothes went, and how they disappeared, vanished from Dick's mind. He was far too occupied with Wally's lips on his skin to notice how the redhead removed them all, threw the fabric on the floor in coincidental directions. His only contribution to this ritual was pushing off his socks. He wanted to feel the softness of the mattress underneath his feet just like he now did on his bare back.

For a moment air was so desperately needed that they heaved after it. Wally had let his lips relax for only a minute, his eyes going over Dick as they inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled. It was quick – Dick felt his heart was going to burst – but it felt comfortable in ways neither could describe.

The feel of the swollen lips, the feel of the twitching bodies… They were so filled with need it wasn't even humorous. Dick mildly wondered why he wasn't more scared, why the thought of finally letting someone inside hadn't made him flee the scene. Yet, it quickly dawned on him that Wally knew everything already. There were no secrets, nothing to _hide_. Their lives, their wants, their fears, their dreams – all of it was already shared.

First, he hadn't imagined it could feel so secure. Then again, how could it possibly be any safer than having your most precious person – both as a best friend and a boyfriend – to participate in this with you for the first time? Dick was sure there and then, as Wally's lips once more were on his body, biting and sucking so hungrily, that he could not have been _any luckier_.

"You all right, Boy Wonderful?"

It tickled against his skin and Dick let out a slight chuckle. It sounded happy, Wally noted, meaning he was doing his job. Dick wasn't afraid, well not dangerously afraid. Just nervous – something Wally was too. He didn't want Dick to hurt, and he most definitely didn't want to screw up, so his butterflies were flapping just as fast as Dick's. But Wally had waited so long. He would be foolish to ruin it, and therefore he was cautious, so _utterly and fully careful_.

Dick was going to enjoy himself tonight. No questions asked.

"I'm fine," Dick smiled, his eyes sparkling as he cupped Wally's cheeks. Kisses came, over and over. The acrobat pampered his lover with them to an extent that Wally felt like just slumbering against the younger teen. But the uncomfortable twitch in his boxers made that impossible, kept him active and energised.

"Lose the boxers?" Wally enquired tenderly, stroking Dick's hips, his fingers lightly vibrating.

"Go ahead…" Dick moaned.

Further invitations were not needed. Fingers took hold of the hem of the boxer, tugging it down, and let Dick's manhood spring free. Said teen's eyes were closed tightly as he pressed himself further into the mattress. He first opened his eyes when he knew that Wally was removing the only fabric left on his body.

His eyes fell on that nude form, their erections suddenly so evident that it was ridiculous. Dick had seen it before, however, and wasn't caught enough off guard to be surprised when Wally's hand touched his arousal, waiting for the exact moan Dick uttered by the touch. The nose nuzzled his cock, making him squirm.

"W-Wally," he uttered. "G-god, urgh… Wally… uhm… wait…"

The redhead withdrew his face from his boyfriend's groin, eyes lingering over Dick's flushed, heated body. The thin layer of sweat was clearly visible now, all helping the perfect sight of Dick Grayson lying sprawled and nearly breathless over the mattress. It was beautiful indeed.

Slowly, Dick reached out, gripping Wally's shoulders as he hoisted himself up and into the redhead's lap. They were panting hard; it felt surreal that things were going to smoothly and naturally. It was happening fast, yet slow. Lustful, yet romantic. It was like there was a perfect balance in there somewhere, complete with the awkwardness and amateurish movements both possessed due to the lack of experience.

Dick touched Wally's face, his hand stroking the freckled, flushed cheeks. "Y-you… you okay taking this slow?" he whispered, feeling his heart nervously leap around. Dick had long since concluded that speedsters probably wanted it faster than an ordinary human being, but the thought of going faster than they already did scared him. He needed to do this in a decent tempo.

He wasn't worried when lips came in contact with his collarbone, kissing, and _sucking_. It was abnormal to feel Wally's lips taking their sweet time as they ghosted over his skin. It made him shiver.

"Su-sure thing," Wally answered, long after Dick had even forgotten he'd asked a question.

The two heroes lay down onto Wally's bed again, this time facing each other as they rested on their sides. The kissing was softer now, but the hint of the endless passion, _lust_, stirring within them remained. Dick scooted as close as possible, getting lost in abusing Wally's skin with heated kisses. The fact that they would vanish due to his boyfriend's super-healing didn't bother him all that much. It was a challenge he was willing to embrace.

Gently, Wally gripped the younger teen's hand, squeezed it reassuringly, before he said: "No backing down?"

"No," Dick huskily answered. "Just bear with me."

Wally's smile was more excited than before, but it didn't bother Dick in the least. He leaned and placed his lips on the redhead's neck, kissing the skin made him feel braver. As their lips were locked, Dick hesitantly moved upward so that when they finally parted lips he was sitting atop of the redhead. He breathed in and out, their eyes never moving from each other. The dark haired teen then gently squeezed Wally's muscled, exposed shoulders. "So… uhm, how…?"

Dick trailed off, feeling the blush creeping over his cheeks increase. He felt so stupid, but he just wasn't _trained_ for something like this. Robin could do things other teens only dreamed of, but _sex_ was not the kind of topic he felt comfortable about, not even with his recent research.

The redhead's chest heaved up and down, noticeably so due to their erections. Honestly, it was becoming a bit painful. Both longed for release. "I b-bought some lube…" Wally breathed, feeling sweat trail down his body. He urged to just grab Dick and yank him into yet another kiss, but he restrained himself and pointed subtly to his nightstand. "Check the drawer."

Dick complied; as he moved their cocks brushed, causing shivers to run down both their spines. Wally, impatient and impulsive, instinctively started trailing his mouth down Dick's hard, beautiful abs whilst the Boy Wonder fetched the lube. He noticed, despite being occupied cherishing his boyfriend's to-die-for body, that Dick had started shiver even more. It was understandable, since Wally now had resorted to silently vibrate against his nude skin.

The lube was in a blue bottle, plain and when he greased it over his fingers it was not sticky in the least. Dick watched his hand for only a second, feeling his flushed face become redder. He had read how to do this, but it was still sort of awkward. He could bend, so he could easily prepare himself, but… he wasn't sure if he would be able to _do_ it _here_. Despite the fact that he had tried on himself before he would rather have Wally doing it.

Mostly because, well, he had honestly wondered how it felt like having someone _else_ touch him… well, _there_.

Wally, noticing Dick's hesitation, grinned somewhat, his freckles still covered by a deep red flush. He reached out and took the lube, before he flipped them over. Dick allowed himself to lay sprawled against the mattress, his pulse accelerating whilst Wally hovered above him. "You ready for this?" the older teen whispered.

Dick forced a smirk. "Stop with the fucking questions, West, and get on with it."

"Always so brave," Wally continued, still quiet and with a soft smile. "Dude, it's okay to be scared. Heck, I'm _trembling_ here."

"I'm afraid you'll stop, is all. You're too afraid to hurt me. If we're ever going to be sexually active it _has_ to hurt. I know that." The acrobat reached out and forced Wally's head down so their lips could meet. It was a fast kiss, however. One of encouragement and love. "Keep going."

Nodding silently, Wally took hold of Dick's legs and wrapped them around his torso. Dick arched his back, head resting heavily on the pillow. He closed his eyes, shut them tightly together, waiting for the upcoming. Though Wally was quivering due to anticipation and nervousness, he noticed the signs of fright from his younger partner.

To ease the tension, he rubbed Dick's thighs. He smothered them with his hands and kisses, causing small moans and whimpers to escape the brunet. Though both were dealing with an equally hard manhood, Wally endured it as he caressed and nuzzled the hard, but addicting skin. Really, the only place Dick's body that had none-firm skin was his cheeks; they were soft and tender.

The rest of the acrobat's body was so firm and _flat_. In a way Wally wouldn't have minded Dick to be a bit more plumb, but he still loved that amazing body. The way it responded to his every touch, the way it firmed up the more he ran his fingers across the flesh. The more he did, the more he noticed how every muscle – well-trained muscles which was a result of years with training – loosened up.

After a couple of minutes, Wally decided Dick was ready. He greased his fingers with lube and, after putting the tube away, he gently slid one digit inside his boyfriend's hole. Instantly, Dick tensed again, but Wally leaned over, his lips trailing over the flat stomach. "Relax, it's gonna be okay," the speedster said, his mouth's movements sending another surge of shivers up Dick's spine.

"Easy… for… _you_… to say…" panted the younger boy.

But Wally had been right. True enough, the sensation of being prepared was very uncomfortable; the stretching left him burning despite having tried hesitantly with his own fingers before. This was different than in the bathroom in all his loneliness and right now the hole needed to be extended far beyond what Dick had tried at home.

_Fuck_ it hurt.

As the Boy Wonder he was tough, however. And the surges that came afterwards – when Wally's fingertips had brushed his prostate – were indescribable. Dick moaned, and ached even more into the feel of the fingers inside of him. Wally, pleased with himself, kissed Dick's thigh. He made sure to brush the sweet spot continuously as he prepared, but also made sure to avoid it to a certain extent.

They had been having foreplay for a long time and their erections had become very painful. He knew that it didn't take too much before both would burst and then the main point with this would be blown away. No pun intended.

Therefore, Wally withdrew his fingers when he knew Dick was ready enough. Then he gently slid his hand down the Boy Wonder's thigh and said quietly: "Uhm… I read that… well, it was for girls, but I'm sure it kind of counts for whomever bottoms…" Wally cleared his throat, not wanting this to ruin the moment completely. "… well, I read that it's less painful if you're on top, taking it in, ya know? Because then you can decide the pace yourself."

Although Dick's mind felt oddly hazy, he understood. He let Wally flip them over once again, and this time he positioned himself right above the hard, rising cock. Dick breathed in and out, his blue eyes eyeing the organ that was supposed to enter him. A part of him was a bit frightened, but the other desired this. Desired it _badly_.

"All right…" Dick bit his lip.

He did it.

The acrobat lowered himself and let the throbbing cock move inside him. It hurt. It hurt a _lot_. He felt like he was tearing; like the intruder didn't belong. But the lube helped him take it in, inch by inch. Also, despite the pain, it was strangely arousing; that was after the burning sensation settled somewhat. So Dick continued to take in the cock, his eyes closing briefly due to the pain.

But, as Robin, he dealt with pain regularly. All he did was close his eyes, even his breath and then, Wally was fully in. He could feel that the speedster was striving to keep his cool.

Kid Flash shuddered by the warmth surrounding him. The hotness of finally entering Dick like this was practically overwhelming. Knowing the aerial artist needed time to get used to the feeling, Wally occupied himself by massaging Dick's hips. This earned him an unexpected reaction.

A long, enthralled moan.

The hips. Dick was sensitive there.

That realisation made Wally smirk as he continued to move his bigger fingers over the Boy Wonder's side. As he did, he took notice of Robin's heaving chest. It was becoming more balanced. Soon, Wally felt Dick lean forward to wrap his arms around his neck. This caused some movement between his organ and Dick's hole; it made them both gasp; Dick mostly due to the soreness and Wally because keeping himself from climaxing was getting difficult.

"Breathe," Wally whispered.

Dick let go of a weak chuckle. "I kind of am."

Snickering lightly, the redhead trapped his boyfriend's lips, kissing him intensely and passionately. Dick was more than eager to take part and pushed back with great insistence. It happened naturally without any thoughts and soon they were grinding up against each other. Granted, Dick still found it somewhat painful, but the exchange of lips was distracting him.

Now, it was starting to feel good. Really good.

They moaned quietly, both of them. Wally's grip on Dick had tightened, as if to prevent himself from taking control and start bucking his hips fast forward. The whole point with Dick riding him was so the brunet would get to decide how quickly they would move. But it became frustrating to wait.

For two years, he'd wanted this and now he had it; Dick was sweating against him, swollen lips roaming his face as they struggled to get a decent pace of push and thrusts. It was amateurish and sloppy, but it was still amazing. Dick was so _warm_ and _wonderful_. He had never felt more active and considering whom he was that definitely said a lot.

"W-Wally…" Dick croaked against his lips. The younger hero sucked in some more air, hips now thrusting forward. Wally was still unsatisfied with the speed, but was nonetheless happy with the change of tempo.

"Dick," he sighed; eyes unfocused as he continued to fight against the need to cum.

"Wah-Wally…" whispered the acrobat again, lips lazily sucking on his cheek. "Ngh!"

The small outburst at the end drove Wally crazy. It was his first time and knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He therefore took Dick by the shoulders and with one fast movement he had flipped them over. As he did so he had shoved forward, hitting Dick's sweet spot directly. The moan emitting from the lithe boy outdid all the previous ones; it was full of pleasure and need.

"M-more!"

Wally thrust his hips, getting deeper into Dick. He hit it again. And again.

Each time Dick would arch his back, and scream. Wally's name was his favourite word at the moment. Then, much to Wally's utter disappointment, he could feel his climax. He came, straight inside Dick without any consideration about the Boy Wonder wanting it or not. But he couldn't find himself to care at that moment, he just felt irritated that it had ended so fast.

Some embarrassment was put away when Dick came seconds later, just after Wally had fallen over him and let his hand brush his cock.

They were a panting mess of legs, cum and sweat. No training exercise had ever had the same affect, which was rather fascinating, honestly. Dick found himself liking how out-of-breath he currently was, Wally covering his smaller body with his warm form. Said redhead's breath was ghosting his neck, which he could feel was full of love bites. He didn't mind though; he would think of how to hide those from Bruce later.

Right now, he was just satisfied. He felt… amazing, though also a bit… Well, he didn't know what he felt. It wasn't downright regret, but he had just waved his virginity goodbye. He would never regain it; what was done, was done. It was a… strange feeling. Queer and unfamiliar.

Blue eyes gazed tiredly down at Wally. "Y-you okay?"

The redhead didn't even stir at first, and Dick was tempted to tell him that he was rather heavy. But then, on shaking, muscled arms, Kid Flash hoisted himself up so he was staring Dick straight in the eyes. It caught Dick off guard to say the least, but the kiss following after made up for it.

Sweet, loving lips pressed hard against him. It made him moan tediously.

"I love you."

Those words. They didn't exchange them often, but when they did, everything just seemed brighter around them; it also meant they never tired out the meaning of them. Wally's voice had been raspy when uttering the three, wonderful words, which had to be a result of their moaning.

Seeing that his boyfriend was, obviously, exhausted, Dick pressed Wally's face down to rest right underneath his chin. They breathed in and out, both at the same time, before Dick tangled his finger into the beautiful, fiery red locks.

"I love you too."

And at that moment Dick realised he had never meant it more.


	23. Tainted Perfection

****Disclaimer:** **Young Justice © DC

**Beta: **Blood of the Dawn! Thank youu!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 23 – Tainted Perfection<strong>

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2013  
>November 17, 08:01 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

The feeling of safety and warmth lay settled within his entire being, and Dick never got tired of embracing it. Truth to be told, he had not woken up to it like this before; not even after all this time where they would occasionally slip into the same bed just to feel more connected. More… like _one._

It felt nice. _Very_ nice, and he definitely wouldn't mind always waking up like this. To feel soft, steady breathing against his neck, an arm wrapped around his shoulder and his back pressed up against a well-built chest – it truly was perfect. In fact, Dick couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so addicted to something.

The acrobat moved slightly. He wasn't quite sure how they had changed positions during the night. He then remembered vaguely that they had both woken up around midnight where they had gone to wash off and change the covers, for so to slip back to sleep. Though it had been rather irritating to do it then, Dick was glad to wake up feeling fresh and clean rather than dirty.

Now, it was time to get a move on. He was hot and comfy though, and thus felt reluctant to let go of the addicting warmth. Yet, he didn't have much of a choice. "Hey, Walls," yawned the dark haired teen, turning halfway in the speedster's arms. "You awake?"

He received a hum in response, which definitely wasn't easy to interpret the meaning to. The acrobat knew he had two options, engage on target, or wait for Wally's lazy ass to do anything about this. The first option was chosen rather quickly.

With a sigh, Dick bolted around, startling his half-asleep boyfriend who let go of a yelp. Then, when Wally blinked up sleepily, he noticed the lithe, graceful boy he had been stupid enough to fall in love with was lying on top of him, arms circled around his neck and face buried into his shoulder if he was not mistaken. He certainly felt Dick's lips there, on his skin, and his nose against the crook of his neck.

"Dude, what the _hell_ was _that_?" asked Wally, blinking tiredly. "It's, like, _eight_ in the morning and it's our day off."

"_That_ would be my creative way of waking you, Kid Sleepyhead."

The red haired speedster blinked once again, before grinning slightly, If this was how his wake-up calls were going to be whenever he spent the night with Dick (which he was gonna to try to do _very_ often, mind you, because last night still lingered) then he would become the happiest guy alive.

With a snicker, he wrapped his arms around Dick's back, completing their crushing embrace. The younger teen let Wally hug him for a long time, their holds tight and signalising how little either wanted to let go. Yet, the Boy Wonder was fully aware that the time had come for him to leave.

Dick therefore served his boyfriend a kiss on the neck, before pulling slightly away from the embrace so they could look at each other. "I got to go. Alfred's going to fry me if I'm not back when he checks on me and… well, Bruce can be home for all I know, so I guess the best would be to leave before he figures out I haven't been sleeping at home, and then decides to call me or… hunt me down. Somehow, I'm not a very good liar on the phone, so option number one is just as bad as option number two."

Green eyes widened and before Dick had the chance to wonder _why_, Wally had trapped him within his arms again, holding on to him so tight that Dick was glad he was a crime-fighter who had felt worse. "You can't go back _now_!" exclaimed the redhead. "I mean, Batman will _come get me_! He will… he will… totally and utterly kill me. No, that would be too easy. He would make it seem like an accident when in reality he'll kidnap me, chop me up in small pieces and then… then… he'll throw away the pieces and-"

"Do you _hear_ what you're saying? How in the world is _he_ going to know what we did last night unless I tell him?" Dick said, rolling his eyes as he wriggled against Wally's firm hold. Wow, the speedster was a _lot_ stronger than he gave him credit for. Not that it wasn't a turn-on, but Dick had other things on his mind at the moment. "Besides, you're exaggerating quite a bit there, Kid Mouth. It's my mentor and adoptive father you're talking about, you know," added the acrobat.

"Yeah, I know and he's _still_ scaring the crap out of me, even after all this time. I mean, he's been cutting me some slack ever since that camping trip thing – in fact we've been kinda cool after that – but if he finds out about _this_. I'll be dead before noon!" Wally said with a sigh, trying not to imagine Batman's deadly look when he finally figured out that his precious protégé had been 'tainted' for life. "Just… don't go, okay?"

"I have to," Dick protested, taking the opportunity to escape Wally when he absentmindedly loosened his hold on him. "As I said, Alfred's going to totally flip and _that_ is the last thing I want to experience, I tell you. He's scarier than Bruce sometimes."

"But… but Bats is going to _know_."

"_How_?"

"He's going to _feel_ that you lost your virginity! Ever heard of a gaydar? Yeah, well I'm one hundred percent sure that Bats has something similar!"

"_What_? You think Bruce has a virginity-dar?"

The humour in there was too much. Both burst out laughing, unable to breathe for at least five minutes. When done they were panting and Dick had gone back to having his arms around Wally's neck, face buried into the redhead's temple. "You… are such an idiot," whispered Dick as he kissed his red haired lover. "He's not going to know and, dude, I can assure you he doesn't have a... _virginity-dar_."

Wally let go of a snicker as Dick pulled away like he'd done many times before this particular morning. The dark haired boy then sat up, gaining a subtle groan from the redhead beneath him; apparently, Dick was seated _very_ close to Wally's nude lower parts. The acrobat was lucky that he didn't know just how much the older boy wanted to drag him down and do some stimulating morning activities.

Hands started to move slowly, intriguingly across his chest, massaging, caressing. Then Dick leaned over and placed a long, passionate kiss on Wally's lips, which was, without a doubt, the best farewell kiss the speedster had ever received. So soft, yet satisfying enough to leave him breathless when they parted. "I love you, you big idiot, and relax, I'll stop by as soon as I have time," Dick assured, smirking.

"That better be soon. If you're going to leave kisses like those around, I mean."

Dick served him a quick peck on the cheek, before he finally threw the covers aside and got out of bed. He grimaced a bit, the late-night activities definitely having taken its toll on him. He then, after getting somewhat used to the sensation, shoved the covers back over his boyfriend who he thought had the goofiest smile seen in human history. Apparently, watching the Boy Wonder's naked backside was quite a show for the speedster and him bowing down to pick up his clothes was probably just a bonus; a very enjoyable one at that.

"Have I told you you're hot?" said Wally with a big smirk.

Just then Dick pulled on his boxers and turned around with… was that _his_ shirt? Wally blinked. He watched, captivated, as the graceful, beautiful boy slipped _his_ red Flash T-shirt over himself. It was, of course, far too big, but on Dick that surely didn't matter. He was enchanting either way.

"I'm taking your shirt," Dick announced with a grin as he dragged on his dark jeans. "Feel free to do whatever you want with mine."

"You sure you wanna know what I can do with something that smells of _you_?"

"Stop wriggling your eyebrows, West. You look perverted." The Boy Wonder straightened up, skin-tight jeans fully on. "Oh, I forgot, you _are_ a perv."

Wally always wondered why Dick felt the need to tease the world with his beautiful, lithe legs… Or maybe it was just him paying too much attention to his boyfriend's body. He ripped his gaze off of them and served Dick another goofy smile. "Dude, it's only for _you_."

With a jovial chuckle, Dick turned and took a hold of the door handle. Luckily for Wally his roommate wasn't supposed to arrive back for the weekend until tomorrow. The redhead would have more than enough time to clean up after them and probably sleep away the day. It wouldn't be the first time, but that was how Wally West liked it.

So when he heard the door slam shut, he leaned back in his bed, sighing out in pure and utter satisfaction. Realisation dawned on him rather quickly too; he was so _happy_. Never had he felt this way. No worries, no pain, no troubles – just he and Dick having great lives.

Cool.

He turned in his bed and grabbed the shirt belonging to his shorter best pal. He lay it over his pillow, so that when sleeping he would have it pressed against his cheek. And as he prepared for some more hours of rest he dragged in the scent of Dick and he smiled.

Right now, everything was simply perfect.

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2013  
>November 17, 08:32 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

The moment Dick stepped into Wayne Manor (through his own balcony to be exact) Alfred Pennyworth was before him, like a ghost appearing out of a dark abyss, or at least, just as scary as one. Richard swallowed, throat feeling thick and dry as the butler eyed him up and down. Somehow, in the most naïve place within his mind, Dick had desperately hoped that Alfred was occupied and therefore had not reached his room yet during his morning patrol of the Manor.

Unfortunately so, that hadn't been the case. His feet had barely made it inside before his trained skills caught on that he was not alone in the room. The Englishman subtly cleared his throat and Dick put on a brave face. "Heeey, Alfred… I'm pretty sure I told you I was going over to Wally's… right?" If there was ever a time the great Boy Wonder had looked downright sheepish, like a child who had been caught fetching cookies from the cookie jar, it was now.

"You most certainly did, Master Dick. However, you failed to mention that you would not return until the morning after." Alfred looked displeased; the scolding look Dick had grown up with was more than a little worrying. Nevertheless, had the butler really intended to find him and bring him home Richard was sure that he and Wally wouldn't have slept in peace at all.

He did feel bad though. Truly, he hadn't mentioned the possibilities of sleeping over at Wally's due to the silent worry that Bruce would come and fetch him instantly if he knew. And, although Alfred tended to be more on his side of this 'dating Wally case' than Bruce was, he couldn't imagine the butler would not mention his whereabouts to the billionaire.

Dick cleared his throat, and wriggled his hands together. "Listen, Alfred, I'm very sorry, okay? It wasn't originally the plan, but it just happened and, well…"

Yeah, good going. Now he was _lying_. Of course they had planned it, but the butler didn't have to know that, now did he?

"I understand, Master Dick," Alfred sighed and then approached the teen. He put his hands on Dick's shoulders, squeezing them with a small smile. "But will you promise to call me next time?"

"I would, but you know Bruce…"

"I know, I know, Master Dick. If it makes you feel any better he won't be home before later, around dinner time I presume." Alfred turned as Dick came fully into the room. The old man eyed the sixteen-year-old, up and down, before he let go of a small smile once more. "Should I tend to Master Wallace's t-shirt, Master Dick? Or, are you going to return it?"

Dick glanced down, smirked a bit, and then looked up again. "Nah, I'll make sure this stays with me, okay?"

"Very well, Master Dick. Very well."

The acrobat grinned as Alfred departed, before he headed for the shower. After getting thoroughly cleaned, he grabbed a new pair of clothes. The t-shirt belonging to Wally, he tucked into his wardrobe for… later use.

Breakfast was quiet as Dick munched on the French toast and scrambled eggs Alfred had prepared for him. The Manor was always quiet when Bruce wasn't around, as unlikely as it may sound. It wasn't because the two of them couldn't carry on a conversation without Bruce around; rather it was because Dick didn't like to interfere whenever Alfred was doing his chores.

Truthfully, he knew the butler never minded being interrupted, but it was easier for him if he kept quiet and let things remain silent and peaceful. Besides, Dick really didn't find it boring watching as Alfred cleaned the kitchen, and dusted the lounge. Quietly and with his thoughts elsewhere, he observed the old Englishman polishing the silverware.

Then, after excusing himself and thanking the butler for the food, Dick went upstairs. Rain had now started pouring down from the grey sky. As the Boy Wonder sat down onto his bed Dark blue eyes watched the droplets abuse the big windows in his bedroom. First now, he gave himself time to think

Think of everything that had happened.

He and Wally, well, they had finally taken that huge step. It was a bit weird and hadn't it been for the fact that he was used to deal with pain and make sure it didn't show on the outside… Let's just say Alfred easily would have figured out of their activities if it hadn't been for said skills.

It throbbed a bit even now, but Dick was good at ignoring it. He simply wrapped his arms around his legs and gazed out the window. He didn't regret what they'd done; but it was weird thinking about. Thinking that… Wally had been in his first. And he would be no matter what happened. Wally was his first love… Would it be too much to hope that it could last forever?

Maybe. Though right now Dick wanted to believe it could be. That he was just that lucky.

He closed his eyes and lay down despite it being only 11 in the morning, but not before he'd fetched Wally's t-shirt. He put it over his pillow, rested his head against it, and dragged in the smell. Comforting. _Him_.

Dick fell asleep to it, and his dreams were filled with Wally… and only Wally. And he didn't mind. After he and Wally started this… this _romance _his nightmares could become fewer. Something he'd never imagined was even possible.

Not only that, but he felt stronger and more capable. Like Wally gave him strength.

Whatever this was he wasn't ready to let go of it.

Not yet.

Though naturally, Dick, at that point, couldn't have foreseen what the months had in store.

He woke up later, feeling oddly exhausted when it was obvious he had been gaining more than some extra hours of sleep. Groggily, he glanced over at his alarm, which flashed red numbers. _18:32_, Dick thought, eyes going wide. He'd been asleep the entire day. Why hadn't Alfred come to wake him up? As many sleepless nights he and Bruce went through the butler was most aware that when they first fell asleep it was hard to get them out of bed.

This time, however, Dick was certain he had to be utterly exhausted. He had never slept this long.

Feeling a bit concerned, the teen stood up and left his bedroom. He scouted the manor, but found no trace of either Alfred or Bruce. That was weird. Wasn't it around dinnertime? Yes, yes it was. And Alfred was always in the kitchen close to dinnertime. _Always_.

By now, Dick's crime-fighter mode had kicked in. He turned his attention from the empty kitchen and instead headed for the grandfather clock that would take him down to the Batcave. If something had happened that was where Alfred and Bruce could be found, and naturally he wanted an explanation as to why he had been allowed to sleep the day away. Especially so if something dangerous was going on.

With a huff, he stepped out of the elevator.

For only to find himself blinking in shock.

Bruce was seated by the giant computer. He had turned the moment Dick stepped into the cave, but that wasn't what caught Dick's attention. By the medic bed close beside the computer, Alfred was tending to a young boy who looked no older than eight. He was small, lithe, though taller than Dick himself recalled being at that age, and… unconscious? Yes, his eyes were definitely closed and his chest was heaving up and down, lightly stretching the bandages wrapped around his entire torso, and arms… and head… and… well, the boy was mostly covered to put it mildly.

It was unbelievable. _He_ was the only child that had ever been allowed in the Batcave and now there was _another_? What had Bruce been thinking? That kid needed a hospital, not a freeway ticket to see the Batman's secret lair and be tended to by the so-called Bat-butler.

Said Caped Crusader seemed to have read his mind when he spoke up: "I had to bring him here, Dick."

"_Why_?" Dick asked, narrowing his eyes.

Bruce sighed. "If what he said is true, his father killed his mother before his eyes, and afterwards he actually lived with this madman. Then his father shot himself a month ago, leaving him on the streets. I found him trying to steal a tire from the Batmobile, badly injured from previous street fights."

Dick swallowed, his inner anger settling somewhat. That… Okay, that _was _a good reason for bringing the kid here. Although Bruce was a powerful man, control over the child services was something he lacked. Sure, he donated great amounts of money so that the orphanage in Gotham could be well taken care of, but the families that adopted… he had no power over that, indeed. For the time being, he had probably brought the kid here to protect him.

If only for a little while.

Slowly Dick approached the sleeping boy. Alfred had just finished cleaning a wound on his cheek and now plastered it. Dark blue eyes swept over the little form in the bed, fragile… _hurt_. And his story… reminded him of Wally's, but even more severe and painful. It was hard to think that was possible, but it was. It made Dick feel nauseous.

Another orphan. Another child without parents who loved him, who treasured him and took care of him… Another one like him. Another one like Bruce.

"Crime Alley?" he whispered. He didn't have to add more detail into question. Bruce would know he asked for the location of where he found the kid.

"Crime Alley."

And so it was confirmed.

Pursing his lips, Dick turned to look at his adoptive father. "What are you going to do with him? You can't exactly keep him down here. Sooner or later, we have to give him up to the child services…"

"Or…" Bruce sighed.

"Or?" Dick frowned and gazed at his guardian.

"Or we could keep him."

Blue eyes widened, and Dick turned his attention to the sleeping child once more. He had never thought that was an option. He'd been certain Bruce would only settle for one. The Caped Crusader was, without a doubt, a locked case and barely let anyone inside. Was he really willing to make room for one more?

Honestly, Richard didn't know whether he found that worrying or… admirable. Then again, when thinking about it, it did make sense that the idea had swept Bruce's mind. By now, he had probably been reminded that Dick used to be that age, but that his protégé and adoptive son was ready to venture the world. Batman probably thought of the fact that in two short years Dick would be ready for college, and may even be more of his own hero rather than being a constant part of the Dynamic Duo.

Dick played with the idea in his head as he studied the comatose child. Looking away from the obvious injuries, the kid _did_ look a bit like him, albeit with a darker skin tone. However, that could be due to the light. He tilted his head to the side and then sighed. "We can't keep him."

"Oh?" Bruce replied.

The Boy Wonder shook his head and then approached his adoptive father, stopping beside his chair. "It worked with me, because you took me _all_ the way in. This way we could spend time together as mentor and student. I became Robin and I think that's the only reason we were able to bond. Not any kid can be trained by you, and you know that." Dick frowned. "He would only feel lonely here."

"Dick, do you honestly think I would propose this idea if I hadn't seen what this child is capable of?"

The frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

Bruce turned in his chair, their eyes meeting. "I told you he was trying to steal the tires of the Batmobile."

"That proves he's reckless and stupid if anything." The younger brunet snorted. "Who steals from the Batman?"

Hearing this, Bruce smirked a bit. "Maybe, but you didn't let me finish."

"Then go on," Dick urged whilst crossing his arms.

"He tried to run away." He noticed Dick's look in disbelief and the smirk stretched a bit more. "And the fact is, he did a pretty good job. He was able to cover a great amount of distance before I finally caught him and convinced him that his injuries needed to be taken care of. He wouldn't listen at first, and even tried to get away again, but when he finally agreed, and told me some of his backstory, he passed out; no doubt from the lack of nutrition. He's strong, fast, and even knows a bit of fighting. Not very impressive fighting, but judging by the other low-lives crawling in crime-alley he was skilled in comparison, and if we take his age into account, it's even more unusual."

"So, he's got some talent." Dick shrugged, still looking unsure. "It takes more than that."

Batman nodded and threw a look at the sleeping child whom Alfred was now covering with a warm blanket. The butler was, without a doubt, listening to their conversation, but kept his opinion for himself. That was rather unusual, but Bruce believed the butler wanted them to handle this on their own.

As father and son.

"You're right; it takes a lot more, but he has the determination and stubbornness, the speed, and the strength." Batman stood up and walked over to the child. "He could learn, if that is what he wants. If not… well, then it's out of my hands. As you said, I cannot take in just any child. You and I learned that the hard way."

"You weren't bad, you know." Dick smiled now. "Just, not very accessible."

Bruce knew he had no right to argue, and therefore simply studied their patient. Dick was a bit fascinated how Batman seemed so open about the idea of getting another family member, but then again, was it that unbelievable? With Dick soon to be grown up, the boy's tragic past and the potential of something greater in this kid… Well, as Batman's protégé Dick understood. He just hoped it was the right decision.

"We should think about it," Bruce spoke up. "Three days."

"Agreed," Dick said, before looking back at the medic-bed. "So, what's his name?"

"Todd. Jason Todd."

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2013  
>December 22, 17:32 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

"This is stupid." Dick watched amused as the younger brunet tugged on the tie, whilst sticking his tongue out at his own reflection. He frowned and then looked up at Dick with dark, pleading eyes. Although young, Jason Todd was proud, so the fact that he was forced to use his puppy-dog eyes meant he _really_ wasn't up for this. During the month Dick had known him, he hadn't been very open towards him nor Alfred. He seemed more eager when it came to Bruce though; always wanting to please him, and at the same time seemed to be driven to disobey.

He was… an interesting child, indeed. And yet, despite distancing himself, Jason Todd and Richard Wayne Grayson had somehow hit it off nicely. He was like the annoying, rebellious, violent younger brother Dick had never had the pleasure (and displeasure) of having. To tell the truth, Dick liked Jason. Liked him a lot, despite his sometimes-rude mouth and impatience. He was just what Bruce needed; a child that needed responsibility and guidance to keep him at bay. In fact, Dick had a feeling that Jason Todd and Batman could help keep each other sane.

"How come _you_ don't have to go?" Jason enquired, his voice whiny, although the younger brunet would, most likely, protest if Dick had mentioned it. He crossed his arms, probably in an attempt to seem more grown-up, and then flashed off something that looked quite similar to a pout.

"_Because_, and I'm pretty sure I've told you countless of times, I'm saying goodbye to some very good friends of mine." Dick put on his leathered, fingerless gloves, before looking at himself in the mirror. He then smirked, pleased with the reflection, before ruffling Jason's dark hair. He gained a grimace in protest, before Jason pried his hands off of him.

The younger brunet tilted his head to the side. "Then why can't I come with you?"

"You're not allowed to do crime-fighting yet, and definitely not to visit the Cave," Dick chuckled, amused by the younger boy's pestering. To say Jason had been eager to train ever since being taken into the Wayne household was an understatement. He'd been more of a thrilled, enthusiastic trainee than Dick, himself, had been and said teen had never thought that was possible.

Guess he was wrong.

With a final stroke of his hair, just to make sure it didn't look like Dick Grayson's regular hairstyle, the older brother grinned and teasingly pinched Jason's cheeks. This earned him a solid punch in the arm, which Dick knew he could have avoided if needed, but gave Jason the opportunity, just to lighten his spirit.

Together, they went downstairs. Bruce was already donning his outfit for the evening and Alfred seemed ready to drive him and Jason to the party. Said child pursed his lips for Bruce to notice. "Don't give me that look, Jason; it's important you make a good impression, and work on your alter-ego for this to work," the Caped Crusader lectured, reaching out to touch Jason's head softly, which Dick was surprised to see the irritated kid actually allowed.

"You promise I don't have to come with _all_ the time, right?" He sounded hopeful, and Dick couldn't really blame him. At the beginning he too had been forced to participate in every party that _wasn't_ strictly for adults, but as he got older Bruce had better excuses as to why he wasn't present. A teenager had other affairs, he said, which was true. Sure, one didn't have to mention that teenage affairs equalled hanging out at the Cave.

"Until you're older you'll have to for every party that is not adults only," Bruce said, earnestly and stiffly. "But I'll see what I can do if you behave _and_ sharpen up your training. We agree?"

Jason nodded his head, although seemingly displeased with the first part of his new adoptive father's so-called explanation. He then sighed and let Bruce guide him outside, Alfred following with a small smile playing his lips. Dick watched after them, before he secured the manor, and headed down to the cave.

There he fetched his R-cycle and headed out into Gotham's cold, winter air. Snow had started falling now, lightly and ready for Christmas. It was about time too. Dick had overheard tons of children who complained to their parents about the lack of white snowflakes; now, they'd gotten their wish.

He parked the cycle near the booth that would take him to Mount Justice, and then put it on safety mode. One had to be foolish if one believed it was possible to rob Robin from his precious cycle now. Very foolish indeed.

Dick threw a last glance at the snow-filled sky, before smiling and entering the booth.

**°†°**

**Happy Harbor, 2013  
>December 22, 18:01 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

_Recognized. Robin, B-01_.

"Oh my God, he is just the cutest thing _ever_!"

The Boy Wonder tilted his head to the side when he heard Miss Martian's voice echo throughout the cave. With a raised eyebrow he headed for the location of her shrill cry of excitement. At least, they wouldn't jump straight to the tears and hugs of goodbye. All right, so maybe they weren't the group for such, but he knew it wouldn't exactly be _easy_ saying goodbye to Miss M and Kaldur either.

The group was gathered in the lounge area. At first Dick couldn't see what the big commotion was all about up until the moment he saw baby Bart being held by their green skinned teammate. That would definitely explain the happy screaming. He chuckled and made his presence known.

"Hi, Robin," Miss Martian greeted with a big smile. She was holding Bart against her chest, the small boy's tiny hands clutching her uniform. She giggled and didn't complain as the free hand took hold of her hair, not even when he started tugging on it. "Look who Wally decided to bring!"

Robin shook his head, and crossed his arms with a smirk. "Babysitting, Wally?"

Said redhead stood up, placing his arm on Robin's shoulder so he could lean on him, and grinned. "Had to. Auntie and Uncle were going out and I didn't want to miss this, so they told me I could bring him. Not like he can be an _safer_ with seven heroes at his service." Wally sent a glance as M'gann nuzzled the little baby. "Besides, it was about time I introduced the others to my new little bro."

"Hey, is it true you were there when he was born, Robin?" Zatanna asked curiously.

"Uhm, yeah, that's kind of a long story," the Boy Wonder answered with a chuckle, thoughts briefly wandering back to the day Bart Allen was born. He supposed they had time to tell, despite the fact that Aqualad and Miss Martian was set to leave later tonight.

"Will you tell us?" Miss M asked eagerly, still rocking baby Bart.

"Sure." Robin smiled.

"Great! I'll get snacks!" Their Martian teammate moved to hand him over to Wally again, but before she had the chance Superboy poked her shoulder, causing her to turn. "Yes, Conner?"

"C-can I…?" The Kryptonian averted his gaze a bit, a light pink flush roaming his cheeks. His girlfriend glanced down at the baby in her arms, before they went up to Conner again. She smiled and held him up. He nodded and reached out his arms.

The others watched, puzzled, and a bit amazed that always-silent-and-tough-Superboy accepted the baby into his hold. It was also rather amusing to witness Miss Martian instruct him minutely how to hold him properly. Once he had Bart settled in, however, Conner seemed fairly determined to keep him there. He simply sat down on the couch, looking down at the baby who gazed back up at him. Bart's eyes were curious, big and yellowish with a tint of green. Wally didn't know where the yellowish came from in the family, but the green was not a mystery at all.

Said speedster ripped his gaze from the adorable view, and slumped down himself. He was more than cool with Superboy taking over for a while, or anyone else for that matter. He'd been on his feet, doing anything and everything to please that demanding baby ever since his aunt and uncle had left for the afternoon. Although his aunt had fed him before she departed, it had only taken fifteen minutes before Bart had started screaming for more.

He had to call his Granny Joan so she could guide him through making baby formula. Hopefully (after feeding, bathing _and_ changing the diaper), Bart would be an angel for a little while longer. Actually, he was being rather quiet over there with Superboy, so maybe if the Kryptonian just kept him there throughout the evening this would go smoothly.

Soon M'gann returned with bowls of popcorn, chips and… it looked like salsa but everyone was rather reluctant to try it out. It wasn't that their Martian teammate (soon ex-teammate) was particularly _bad_ at cooking (because she was improving, really), but she also liked to experiment. And experimentation had various result; Wally, who _obviously_ was very into science, knew exactly that.

But, due to his serious metabolism, he felt brave. "Hey, this is good, Megs!" he exclaimed, sounding more baffled over that fact than Robin, whose field was hiding emotions rather than science and experimentation, thought was wise.

She seemed oblivious to the surprise in his voice though. "Thanks! Found it on the internet!"

"Ah, it has all answers doesn't it?" Wally grinned, and sent Dick a look. It felt as if his red haired boyfriend _knew_ he'd been doing some research before their… _time_ together that_ first night_.

Robin snorted, and punched his shoulder, which gained him a grimace, and a tongue in his face. Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to suck faces or tell us how the new speedster boy over there was born?"

"The first choice sounds very tempting," Wally mused.

"Fuck off, West."

"Rob, not in front of my baby brother."

"He's _six months old_."

The redhead sent him a look. "Hello, he's _my_ brother. He'll pick up on that stuff."

It took about fifteen minutes before their teammates were able to force them to tell the tale of how Wally had been forced by Robin to go with Batman on a camping trip (their disbelieved looks were rather amusing, even for Wally who actually felt it was slightly traumatic telling them about it). It wasn't until several hours later their chatting died down, and Wally knew he would have to get Bart home.

The baby had slept in Conner's arms far longer than his older brother had ever thought possible. That Bart would grow up to be a speeding bullet of a kid had been obvious from the moment he'd been brought home from the hospital. He simply moved _all the time_. With the exception of when he was sleeping.

Around 00:37, Robin and Kid Flash were on their way out. Artemis and Zatanna would be spending the night, thus they would bid their goodbyes to Aqualad and M'gann early tomorrow, along with Superboy. Ergo, it was only Wally and Robin who would have to now.

The silence in the monitor room was a bit tense as they stepped in front of the zeta tubes, despite the infant sleeping soundlessly against Wally's chest. The redhead shifted his baby brother in his arms, before looking at Robin who had taken the liberty of carrying the very heavy baby-bag. "Can you give me his jacket, Rob?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Only M'gann and Kaldur were there. They were ignoring the goodbye, acted casual. M'gann was slightly wriggling her hands together, and as Kid Flash dressed Bart in a full Flash-themed, warm outfit so he wouldn't freeze, she softly said: "Do… do you guys think we're making the right decision?"

Robin promptly looked over at the Atlantean and Martian, where the latter looked doubtful and the other firm, yet thoughtful. The young brunet let go of a small smile. "What does your gut tell you?"

M'gann returned his smile hesitantly. "That I have a lot to learn."

"And we all know where the right place is, M'gann. Even if you enjoy Earth far more than Mars no one has said you cannot return," Kaldur spoke, resting his hand on her shoulder for a brief moment. "At least not if it is to educate yourself."

Bart was finally properly dressed and placed tight to Kid Flash's chest (still sleeping, amazingly enough). The moment Wally had shifted him into a more comfortable position M'gann had flown forward and enveloped them both into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you, Wally."

"I'll miss you too, Megs. Take care, all right?" Wally winked, trying not to express just how much he truly would miss her. Tear-filled goodbyes were unnecessary when they knew they _would_ see each other again. Not now, maybe not in a couple of years, but Wally was positive Megan Morse was too much a part of M'gann M'orzz for her to abandon the planet she adored so much.

"Let's just hope I won't be gone long enough for you to forget about me," she gently wiped away a small tear, before flashing a bright smile.

"We wouldn't dream of it Miss M," Robin spoke.

No sooner had he said the words, before she had hugged him too, so tight that he was lifted up the ground along with her, which Wally found rather amusing despite the sadness of the situation. When she was done, she kissed Robin's cheek, and he blushed a bit by it, but knew perfectly well how much of a friendly gesture it was.

She then stepped back, and let them get to Kaldur. Wally went from the classic bro-hug, his free hand patting Kaldur's back, before taking his hand. "S'been an honour, boss, but you gotta do what feels right, okay?" Wally winked, and Kaldur sent him a smile.

"I appreciate the support, Wally."

"Hey, you'll _always_ have our support, Kal." Robin reached out his hand to him, and Kaldur took it, both smiling slightly at the other. "And we're gonna miss you; gonna miss the _both _of you. But, we all got to do what we think is right for our future."

Wally hugged Bart a bit closer, and glanced over at Robin. He couldn't help but notice how his best friend's eyes lightly shifted, and something in him stirred. Because all this thoughts about future… it really made one think what it truly would contain.

"I will see you soon."

They served Kaldur one final smile before stepping into the zeta-tubes. The last Miss Martian and Aqualad saw of their former teammates was a black cape and a yellow and red uniform, vanishing into the light emitting from the tube.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah... I've been really down in the dumps because FFnet removed my latest BirdFlash story. And yeah, school started again and things got worse and yada, yada, but I'm in a better mood now, so I apologize for taking so long with this chapter.<em>

_I would really appreciate if you guys review and tell me what you think though!_

_And woot, I could bring out Jason Todd! 3 Jason, Jason 3 Some feelings about that? Reviiiiew please! :3_


	24. Future, Part: I

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. I also want to announce that those who review every chapter from now on will be sent (in private) a **bonus** chapter of Step by Step when the **story ends**. It won't be yet, but just a head's up. I think those who gives me support all the way deserve some extra loving._

**NOTE(please read): **Okay guys, I want you to bear with me some. I have guessed that not all of you pay attention to the dates because in most cases you don't have to, but I want to remind you, especially for this chapter, to pay attention, because we're gonna do some future-past switching up here, all right?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 24 – Future, <strong>

**Part: I**

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2015  
>May 12, 18:01 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

His face hit the cold floor, the impact so harsh that he could practically _feel _the bruise forming seconds after. He scrambled – or _tried_ to scramble away – but he was too weak. He barely got a couple of inches away before the foot came crashing down, a heel digging into his sore, blood stained back. A muffled scream emitted within the cell as he tried unsuccessfully to get control over his quivering body. However, showed no sign to quiet down anytime soon.

A slight laugh was heard and Robin barely peered up to look at the assassin. "You know me, Bird Boy. It's nothing personal, but the pay for us playing around was surprisingly generous. In fact, one of my best offers yet."

Suddenly, his ankles were trapped, forced down and he could feel them getting tied up. He groaned, wriggled, but he was _so weak_. He wanted to speak, but his throat felt dryer than the Sahara desert. Nevertheless he was able to croak out a reply, just so he wouldn't seem frightened, when truly, he was. More so than he could remember being in a long, long time.

"T-this…" he panted, wriggled against the ropes, and then glanced up again. "… isn't…"

"My style?" A dark chuckle came from the red clad figure looming over him and Robin froze when he took hold of the back of his neck, hoisting him up. The metal helmet covering his entire head naturally made it impossible to see his face, but that didn't stop masked eyes from glaring hatefully. "You're right, and honestly I was considering declining the offer. We both know I shoot when killing. My aim is perfect; not using it would be a waste. Even so, a guy has to pay the bills, and, well, as I said the payment for you being here… it was _big_."

Abruptly, the assassin dropped him, and he was too weak to do anything but let the cold floor hit him once more. He groaned, feeling every muscle within his body hurt, _ache_, and tried desperately to calm down enough to _think_. It was impossible to do that now. He was stripped down to nothing but rags. His utility belt was gone, his uniform had been removed, leaving him only in the thin cycle shorts he kept underneath.

He had nothing, except for a painfully human body.

Shakily, Robin shut his eyes; he had to _think_, he had to _fight. _But his body just wouldn't respond. Ever since he had woken up in this warehouse he'd been beaten constantly; he'd been tossed aside, kicked, tied up to a chair all while taking punches to the face. He thought he'd been through worse, but he was reaching a breaking point.

"Don't worry, Bird Boy. We're not done playing."

It was one of Batman's enemies standing over him. He called himself Deadshot. An assassin, a hired _gun_, not the one for torture. He had no empathy, no consideration over killing. He got it over with, and then moved to the next case. But, apparently, he was being paid greatly for this. It made Robin honestly wonder who wanted him tortured, and broken, unable to move, unable to call Batman for help, unable to call his team.

Alone.

If he had to be honest, he knew of a couple who would smirk at the idea, but none who would bother to pay Deadshot enough just for the mere sake of getting him here to torture. What were they possibly trying to get out of this? The only thing they would accomplish was getting Batman on their necks.

_Wait… Batman_… _Of course…_

Could it be they were trying to hurt Bruce _through him_?

Their villains interacted with them sometimes more than the League itself did. It was far from impossible that they'd picked up that Robin was more than just a sidekick – _protégé_ – to the Batman. He was the Dark Knight's only family, or as far as their lovely criminals knew anyway.

They _knew_ that getting rid of him meant an unstable, vengeful Batman. Although it could be dangerous for _some_ of them, smarter villains would know that when blinded by anger and hatred one made mistakes. Fatal mistakes.

The answer was as clear as the day itself. They were trying to break his mentor. He wouldn't be surprised if someone was recording this scenario right now and would show him once Robin was finally out of the picture. Finally gone for good, for never to reappear at the streets of Gotham ever again.

For whoever had hired Deadshot, ruining the Dynamic Duo would seem beneficial. That didn't leave him with a lot of clues for who it could be. Many of the smarter villains on Batman's criminal list could have figured it out.

Actually, Robin was surprised they hadn't tried something like this _before_; it had been _eight_ years since he started fighting crime after all. True, this wasn't the first time someone kidnapped him, but he had never been this brutally beaten, _tortured_. They were downright trying to make Batman as mad as possible. They wanted him to lose all rational thinking, wanted him to lust for the blood of whoever had done this to his precious protégé.

And Dick could _not_ let that happen. He knew what his mentor would do, and apparently the villain behind this did too.

A heel connected with the spot, right in-between his shoulder blades. He screamed out, before he grit his teeth together and sneered. The Boy Wonder then threw his head around to glare at the assassin standing over him, feeling the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Everything hurt, but the frustrated rage inside of him was taking over and he couldn't give a crap about how every fibre in his being was _aching_, _hurting_.

He couldn't let Bruce lose him. It would be the end of the Batman. At least the _true_ Batman. The one who thought reasonably and knew exactly what to do in every situation. He would be gone and Gotham would once more rot into the creepy city it had used to be. He wouldn't allow it.

_Couldn't_ allow it.

Ever since Batman had started venturing the streets, Gotham had been purer. The city was still claimed to be corrupted, but not nearly as often as before. It was a brighter city, and despite the criminal records, the darkness and the unfriendly people that could be found, it was his home.

He'd been living here ever since his family were taken from him and he wouldn't let Batman ruin what they'd strived to accomplish for _eight years_ just because Dick couldn't _fight_ when it was needed. He had to push his body to the last minute. He _wouldn't_ die here in a warehouse. Not like this, _not _by a hired assassin.

"G-get away…" he croaked out through swollen, bloody lips. He spat out a glob of blood in Deadshot's direction, his chest heaving and his legs twitching lightly against the tight rope. "GET AWAY!"

He _couldn't_ give in. Had to keep_ fighting_.

"Tsk, tsk, Boy Wonder. I'm impressed." Deadshot approached him again, grabbed hold of the back of his neck and hoisted him up, his body connected with the wall. Robin sneered once more, but the pain could be found all over his expression. He wasn't able to hide how close Deadshot was to completely breaking him. "No really, I am. We've been having fun for three hours straight and you haven't passed out on me. Not even _once_."

"Go to hell!" hissed the young teen, masked eyes narrowing to tiny slits. "… _Floyd_."

It would've been much easier to read the assassin's expression if he hadn't been wearing the helmet covering his face. However, when he dropped him right to the floor again, his back pressed against the cold wall and a foot going straight for his stomach causing him to lose his breath… well, he was pretty sure he was not pleased with him.

Robin fell, hands barely catching him as his upper body gave in under him. He wheezed, and inhaled, desperately trying to get his breath back. Without being able to stop himself tears came running down his cheeks from underneath his mask.

How could he have been so foolish that he let himself get captured like this? He was _Batman's partner_. He should've been able to handle this. Should've been able to handle his night alone in Gotham when Batman had been called out for a mission with the League. Batman had simply told him to capture some of the drug-dealers by the docks, and he'd done it too, tied them up and waited until Commissioner Gordon showed up.

Then, he'd done a last search around the docks. Everything had been quiet, no sign of any problem, and what had happened? He'd been ambushed. One small dart to his arm and he'd blacked out due to the sedative it contained.

It was a beginner's mistake. Something he shouldn't have let happen despite the fact that Batman also would have problems avoiding a sniper with a tiny arrow that made you lose consciousness.

The worst part was, however, that he knew _exactly_ why he hadn't been more aware of his surroundings. Because his head, as of late, had _not_ been in the game. He was sure Bruce had noticed it too.

How could he not?

For each day that passed, Dick Grayson's mind would drift off. It wasn't done intentionally, of course, but he had a lot to think about, a lot of important decisions to make. Decisions that wouldn't only affect _him_.

_Snap out of it, Grayson_, he told himself, trying to ignore the lurking fear when he heard Deadshot grab something… something that sounded like… a metal pipe, or a crowbar. _You're stronger than this; don't get sluggish on yourself. Get yourself out of those ropes._

"We don't have much time left, Bird Boy, so I'm going to do this quick, before the grand finale, if you don't mind?"

He wanted to raise his head so badly. Wanted to come up with every snarky remark he could find within his brain; he was sure, if his entire mind hadn't been so hazy, he could've easily got on this guy's last nerve. But the thing was… he was all out of energy, of power, of _hope_. He could hardly breathe now, his legs would not listen to him, and his body could barely hold him even when his hands were helping.

And here he'd always imagined that if he had to go, he would at least die a hero's death.

The strike of the iron pipe (because a crowbar would've had a sharper end) took him by surprise. Again, he'd been too caught up in his own thoughts. As if it hadn't gotten him in enough trouble already; sometimes he truly wished he could shut off the raging thinking going on in his head, but right now, he guessed it was all he had.

Regrets. Wishful thinking. Memories. Images.

He screamed, but bit his teeth together soon after. He grit them slowly in another desperate attempt to stay silent so that Deadshot wouldn't _know_ how this affected him, or how much _pain_ he was currently in.

It was impossible though. Swipe after swipe came his way.

To the chin.

To the throat.

To his side.

To his stomach.

Soon, all was a blur. He couldn't keep track of where it was going. Not until he lay bloodied and beaten on his side, gazing exhaustedly out into nothing, his vision swaying. He heard the dark chuckle from his captor and then the pipe was thrown away, the sound of iron hitting the ground echoing throughout the room.

His chest was going up and down, though slower. Each inhale of breath made his chest tighten.

He really was about to pass out.

"Don't you just hate it that all good things must come to an end?" Deadshot sighed in mock solemn. Dick shifted, tried to emit a growl, but once again the confirmation of his current state made itself known. He had reached his limit.

Cold, harsh hands gripped his shoulders, forced him down onto the ground, cheek once more planted against the chilly surface. He groaned, shut his eyes, knowing that whatever was coming next would be the final blow for a _reason_.

He breathed in, breathed out, tried to control his beating heart, though really he should be glad it was _still doing its job_.

It was then he felt it. The tip of a knife pressing into his back. It _burned_.

"AAAAARGH!" He tried with the last piece of strength he had left to twist away, no matter how illogical his struggles were. But the burning continued. The knife travelled down his back, sticking _deeper_- God, the _pain_.

He wanted to yell at him to stop, wanted all of this, all of the pain, all of the thoughts, all of the regrets. Everything had to _stop_.

Just _stop_.

But it didn't stop. No matter how much he roared, no matter how much the last piece of adrenaline kept his voice and body going – twisting, turning, trashing, _screaming _– nothing helped. This was it. Dick Grayson, the last of the Grayson family, the heir to the Flying Graysons, would die here, in a warehouse by an assassin's hand.

Very unlike his own family's death, but somehow just as cruel and, unlike the death of his parents where they'd died doing what they loved, his last actions were pathetic; he was a squirming _boy_ who made a mistake because he was thinking of stupid feelings he was supposed to shield away when he was Robin. Distracted by the future.

A future he didn't have anymore.

The blade had started at his shoulder, but now it had been travelling. Down, down.

Oh god… The pain was overflowing. He screamed once more, and there it came – the sign of utter humiliation. He threw up, emptied his stomach on the floor, nearly dipping his own hair in his vomit because the adrenaline still kept his body moving. Tears, those he had tried so desperately to keep in slipped down down his cheeks once more.

He quivered, _cried_. He was _crying_.

The knife was pulled away when it stopped by his lower back.

Deadshot was probably observing the wound, contemplating whether it should go deeper or not.

His breathing was rapid, _so much pain_.

"Hm, I guess this is the end then. I did my work, Two-Face is happy, and you're about to let yourself go, little Bird Boy. Might as well finish the job with a good, clean shot to your chest." A foot was put his ribcage and it swiftly kicked him so he rolled around, his bloody back laying against the floor. Again the _burn_. It caused another, final, pained groan to escape his mouth.

His eyes were threatening to close, but he peered up, his unfocused vision seeing the gun.

The gun that was aiming straight at his chest.

The last time he had been this close to death all his thoughts had been of Wally, of Bruce, of his _family_. Now, however, he was blank. His last moment and he couldn't think of anything. He could just stare.

Stare and stare.

_Two-Face huh… Congratulations…_

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2014  
>December 31, 19:01 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

He was _late_. So damn _late_.

Dick hurried down the pavement, swiftly and gracefully dodging some of the already drunk people venturing the streets of Central City this New Years Eve. He blew a sweaty lock of hair from his forehead and proceeded pulling his fingers through it. Great, he was _sweating_ away the gel. The expensive one that Bruce always bought for him to have the strongest hold there was.

How embarrassing wasn't that?

Briefly, the seventeen-year-old Boy Wonder cursed when he nearly slipped on the icy reminders of this year's Christmas Holiday. Central City's snow had long since melted, but ice could still be found here and there. Dick felt unusually uncoordinated, but he let it go.

It had been a long week. Christmas break had not been the quiet, comfortable one they had all wished and _hoped_ for. Yes, even Batman had seemed rather hopeful that this year would go smoothly, which it had done in both 2012 and 2013, something that had probably made them rather selfish in the spare-time department. That had turned out not to be the case this year, however.

There had been a giant breach in security at Belle Reve Penitentiary, causing various dangerous criminals to escape. The Justice League and their covert team had worked their butts off to make sure they all returned to their prison cells. Unfortunately, the Injustice League had made sure to regroup and cause some havoc before they could take them down one by one. Ergo the outcome of their reunion hadn't been handled fully before three days after the breakout.

To top it off, the Penguin had broken out of Arkham the other night, meaning Batman and Robin hadn't been able to go to bed before eight O'clock in the morning. And what happened? Jason and Alfred had left them be, and Dick had slept the entire day away. Including his meeting with Wally until the New Years Eve party the redhead was taking him to.

This so wasn't his style, but he'd been tired lately, unfocused. He was snippy with Bruce and he was treating Jason unfairly too. The worst part was that he _knew_ he was being unreasonable most of the time, and yet he didn't stop.

It was as if there was this cage around him, with walls that always moved closer in on him, making the space lessen and taking away oxygen.

It was frustrating to say the least.

He stopped when he neared the street Wally had mentioned before. He had already called the redhead to apologize for being late, but now he couldn't even remember the directions he'd been given. Growling to himself, Dick pulled his phone out of his pockets and put it to his ear. Needless to say he had Wally on speed-dial.

"Pick up, pick up, _pick up_," he murmured.

"_Heeello,_"

"Wally, directions; _now_."

He could hear a slight snicker in the other end, along with some booming music. "_Really, dude?_"

"I mean it; _now_."

"_Pft, Dick, always so demanding, and not only in the bedroom. You're on the right street right_?" Dick snorted and that seemed to be all the answer the redhead needed. He was tempted to mention that Wally seemed to _love_ that he was a demanding person in bed, but then he heard a chuckle as the speedster said: "_Okay, it's easy. White block, third floor, apartment number 23, got it_?"

"M'yea see it, got it. See _you_." And then he hung up, because truly he didn't feel like talking to Wally over the phone. He wanted to _see him_. Christmas break had been spent apart when they weren't on missions (their last face-to-face conversation had been about both their costumes being too tight due to the obvious fact that they were still growing), and if he had to perfectly honest he was more eager to get Wally for himself instead of going to a _party_.

Maybe he could sneak the redhead out of there a little early? Maybe take Wally's car (which most of their teammates/friends still seemed to question the existence of) to the outside of Central and just watch the fireworks and-

Damn, now he was just sounding sappy.

Sighing, Dick made his way up to the apartment, making sure to fix his hair the best he could as he moved up the stairs. He didn't even know who was going to attend this thing, though he recalled Wally mentioning some of his friends from college and of course his gang from High School. Dick guessed that wasn't such a bad thing. Joshua, Chandler, Jillian and Summer were cool, even though he didn't see them often due to the whole 'they live in Central and I in Gotham' thing.

As soon as he reached the door, the redhead opened it, probably having guessed when Dick would reach the place for the party. The brilliant, happy grin Wally possessed almost made Dick forget his stressed, grumpy mood; _almost_. It was still there, lingering in the back of his mind and he knew that sooner or later he had to face it.

But right now he just wanted to drown himself in this sunlight emitting from the older teen before him, no matter how much he wished he had the same glow right now. He had tried _desperately_ to remember when he started feeling this way, but it was something that had developed the last year. Some sort of confusion within himself he couldn't quite pinpoint.

He was able to push it back though. Yeah, able to make it seem like it wasn't there and many days it didn't feel like it was consuming him either, but sometimes it came back ten-fold. If only he knew what '_it_' was.

Dick was aware he was feeling pressure. The pressure of being Bruce Wayne's perfect son, the pressure of being the leader of the Team, the pressure from choosing his future… All this _pressure_… Yeah, maybe that was the reason as to why he felt so trapped all the time. But usually, _Wally _was the one person who made all that disappear when he was near him.

That was one of the many things he appreciated with their relationship. He could be mad at Bruce, he could be mad at his friends, he could be mad about any situation, but in the end as long as he could crawl underneath the duvet with Wally in his college dorm at night, everything else seemed insignificant.

Until a couple of months ago.

Now, he constantly felt… _trapped_. And although Wally's presence eased the feeling, it was now there. _All the time_.

"Come on, dude; don't just stand there, get in!"

The voice of the older male brought his mind back on track. Dick looked up into Wally's green eyes and before he knew it the older male had tugged him inside, not waiting for him to open his mouth to reply.

Hot air was the first thing that met him and he wasn't surprised to find a large crowd of people flocking around, talking, drinking – overall having a blast. Wally was an extremely popular guy, but it was understandable. Wally was open-minded and welcoming; he was kind, and his humour had improved through the years, making him kind of funny too. He charmed people with his great personality; a personality adults appreciated.

When they'd been kids neither of them had been noticed by the "popular" crowd at school, nor had they felt the _need_ to. Dick had Barbara, and Wally had Jillian, Joshua, Summer and Chandler. It was all they needed back then. Sure, Wally had probably been more likable than Dick who had been forced to maintain "the child of a Playboy" act, but overall they'd been the geeks.

A math geek and a science geek.

Now, Wally was _blooming_ and Dick felt _bad_ that he was unable to feel happy for him.

Something really wasn't okay with the way his thoughts kept drifting off. Something was… so wrong.

"Dude, there's someone here I'd like you to meet."

Oh joy.

Dick smiled – or _forced_ a smile was more like it – and took the redhead's hand as Wally guided him through the crowd of people. After constant parties hosted by Bruce he'd become quite an expert at dodging traffic and making his way to a crowded area, so a couple of short seconds later and Wally had stopped in front of a small gathering of people.

Dick recognised four of them instantly and he grinned. Jillian, Joshua, Summer, and Chandler. They sure had been going through some changes. "Hey guys, how've you been?"

"Well look who it is! It's Mr. Carrot-Head's sexy boyfriend!" Chandler joked and nudged Wally in the ribs, which in turn caused him to roll his eyes at the blond haired boy and give him a harsh shove in the shoulder.

"Shut up, Pete."

"Make me, West."

"Aaaaand here we go…" Jillian sighed and turned to Dick instead, arms crossed, as she spoke, her Mexican accent clear. "It's good seeing you again, Dick. You all right?"

_No_.

"Never felt better, Jillian. Thanks for asking!" Dick put on the charming façade. The one that every rich snob in Gotham had seen plenty of times when he was forced to maintain the image of Gotham's Golden Boy.

And he kept that smile on even when the four told him about their lives, how they were all doing well in College. How things were so much better than before. He envied them. He wished he felt that complete too. That _he_ was on the right track.

That he was as happy as Wally.

Speaking of which…

"Dude, didn't you mention you were supposed to introduce me to somebody?" He turned to look at the speedster, head slightly tilted, eyebrow raised.

"Oh right, duh!" Wally grinned sheepishly and turned to look around the room, green eyes searching for a familiar figure in the crowd. In the process Dick felt Wally's hand leave his and it made him frown. Something was wrong, but not holding onto Wally seriously made it even _worse_. What the fuck was _wrong_ with him anyway?

"Yo, Linda over here!"

A dark haired girl – or woman was more like it – turned around and waved back at Wally. She fought her way through the crowd, before she engulfed the redhead in a tight hug and grinned. "You showed up! I thought you had plans?"

"I do. Just wanted you to meet Dick first." Wally smiled and gestured to the bewildered male by his side.

_Plans? What plans?_ Dick thought as he blinked confused. When Wally had given him the call he had _not_ mentioned any plans. True, Dick was dealing with some heavy mental stress or whatever he was supposed to call it, but he would've remembered if his boyfriend arranged other plans than just staying and mingle at this party.

"Dick, this is Linda Park!" The redhead said with an enthusiastic grin. One of his hands wrapped around Dick's shoulders as he held his hand out towards the Asian woman before them; she smiled at him. "She's my lab partner. We've been doing lots of projects together. You remember I mentioned her, right?"

Oh right. She was the smart classmate, but although Wally had told him she was really talented math and science wise, what she wanted was to work within Media. Kind of like Wally's Aunt Iris then, and she sure was just as beautiful. She reached out her hand for him, white teeth flashing and he took it, shaking it firmly like he had been taught to do. Though if this had been one of Bruce Wayne's parties he'd be forced to kiss her hand too, most likely.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Linda," he said, once more putting on a mask of smiles. "Wally talks about you a lot."

"Does he now?" She snickered and crossed her arm.

"Duuuude," Wally complained sheepishly and threaded his fingers through his fiery red hair. Dick sent him a look and it made him chuckle. "Okay, so I do, but come on, Linda, without you I'm sure I'd never get top grades _all the time_. We make a good team."

"Sure do, West. Just make sure not to slack off after the holidays, okay?" She said chuckling and patting his shoulder. She then glanced at Dick with a smile. "So, Dick, you're seventeen… right? What are you planning after High School if you don't mind me asking."

Oh he minded. Minded a lot actually, because the answer was nonexistent. He had _no idea_ what to do after High School, and he only had six months to figure it out. He'd been back and forth for so long. One moment he was sure he knew, and the next his gut told him no, and he was left with a blank page. He knew what Bruce wanted. The University of South-Gotham offered a very good economy program, as well as general programs for business that he needed if he was to take over Wayne Enterprises.

Bruce had informed him he already had what it took to help him with the company at such an early age, but then again, his teachers had told him already two years ago that he could be moved up and graduate. However, neither him nor Bruce had wanted to. The fact that he was smarter than average had made it possible to do the hero-gig on the side, and get top grades. He couldn't quite remember the excuse Bruce had made up, but the request had not been mentioned since.

He pursed his lips for a brief moment, before looking up at her. He could feel Wally's eyes study him, because the redhead had asked what he wanted a lot of times and Dick had always answered he would deal with it when that time came – cross that bridge when he reached it. Lightly, he shrugged his shoulders. "Still in the process of thinking it through, honestly. Bruce wants me to help him with the company… but, heh, who knows? I maybe end up doing something completely different."

Linda blinked, before a smile crept over her lips. "Sounds logical."

"That was what I was going for," Dick grinned. He felt the tension increase between them, because she _knew_ his grins and smiles were fake. She actually _saw_ it, and honestly, he wasn't surprised. His façade was faltering along with his usual composed self. He needed to get out of here. He couldn't breathe. Quickly he turned to Wally. "Plans?"

For a moment Wally only blinked confused and threw a brief look Linda's way. She seemed just as confused. "Suuuure, I'll tell you outside." The redhead turned to Linda and smiled. "I'll see you around?"

"Definitely," she replied, giving him a brief hug, before shaking Dick's hand again.

Said teen pulled Wally with him before she could say anything else, and soon they were out on the streets of Central, cold air tickling both their noses. Dick didn't give Wally time to talk at first. He started walking towards the parking lot he had seen close by, figuring that's where the speedster had left his car; for once, he didn't think about how gas was wasted by his boyfriend owning one.

"Dude, what the hell?"

Wally, with his quick jog, soon caught up to him – no surprise there – and Dick felt him grab his arm, making him turn. Green eyes stared into blue ones, a frown marring over Wally's… unusually handsome features. Probably the light form the streetlights, but… he did look amazing today. Dick sighed, and averted his gaze. "I'm… not feeling up to mingling, Wally. You know how often I'm _forced_ to do that."

"Don't you think it's a bit offensive to compare my friends to the snobs Bruce has you associate with?" Wally asked, crossing his arms in the process and thus letting go of Dick. The acrobat lowered his gaze even further, and the speedster suddenly felt bad for the light snapping. "Okay, _obviously_, something is bothering you… I'm sorry… Dude, what's up?"

The silence was tense, uncomfortable. Dick bit his lips and crossed his own arms, lightly kicking the ground. What _was_ wrong? The pressure, the future? Probably. The fact that the term "caged bird" applied to him better than it would ever do to anyone else…

"I just… don't feel so good… Can we go somewhere? Just you and me?"

He needed distraction. He needed _Wally_.

Everything was quiet for a bit too long for Dick's taste, but then the redhead took his hand, kissed his lips softly, before he pulled him along. They found the old, blue car that used to belong to Barry, and another kiss was served. Dick wasn't going to complain.

"Get in," Wally said simply. He didn't need to be told twice. Quietly, Dick seated himself in the passenger-seat, the elbow resting on the knee he bought up closer to his chest – after putting on his seatbelt, of course.

Wally sent him a quiet glance, before buckling up, and then started the engine. They didn't speak before the car was out of the parking lot, heading through the city. "Any specific place you wanna go?" The older teen asked.

"… How about the garage?"

"What's special about our garage?"

"… Not talking about your Uncle's…"

_ Oh_.

Wally glanced at him again. "Why the garage though?"

"You'll see."


	25. Future, Part: II

******Disclaimer:** ****Young Justice © DC**  
><strong>

**AN: **I want to apologize for taking such an incredibly long time to update. I have been fairly busy and have dealt with some real life issues that has prevented me from doing regular updates. It's now New Years though and I know for a fact that one of my resolutions is to finish this story, if people are still interested to read more?

Also, before you read this chapter. Keep in mind that the story's plot currently takes place in 2014, but Wally and Dick are naked and in the shower in 2018. So don't throw things at me. Thank you!

**Reminder: **_those who review every chapter from now on will be sent (in private) a **bonus **chapter of Step by Step when the **story ends**. It won't be yet, but just a head's up. I think those who gives me support all the way deserve some extra loving_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 – Future<strong>

**Part: II**

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2028  
>June 18, 09:01 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

"Can't believe it's nine O'clock and none of them are up yet."

A hand came into contact with Dick's neck. The acrobat smiled, leaned into the touch, and briefly glanced over his shoulder to meet the owner of it. Fingers lightly touched his sore spots, easing the knots in his muscles that were impossible to avoid due to his choice of a career. Then the arms moved. They wrapped around his waist, and he felt a chin on his shoulder. "I mean, by now Bart should be running around the house… Unless they've gone to sleep over at Kon's again…"

Dick snickered lightly, and sighed as he massaged the shampoo into his hair, trying to serve his scalp some attention as well. He felt unusually exhausted and worn down. "I'm more surprised that you didn't wake them up with your yelling. Damian has sensitive ears, you know."

An index finger pushed into his lower back and Dick snickered, leaning against Wally once more, enjoying the feel of his taught skin as he touched the speedster's thigh.

"Hey, come on! I was _not_ that loud, and it's been _weeks_ since we did anything, Dick. What had you expected exactly?"

"Hm…" Teasingly, the former Boy Wonder turned. "Not sure. Just not so many curses in one sentence. Remember, we have a nine-year-old in our midst."

"Oh yeah, we _totally_ ruin that demon spawn's innocence."

All he got as a response was an elbow in his stomach. However, _that_ was something the speedster was used to. Dick had practically spent their entire childhood together hitting him in the ribs with his pointy elbows whenever he thought Wally had crossed the line.

Snorting lightly, Wally grabbed the soap, sloppily coating his palm with it, before putting his hands on Dick's shoulders. As he did, green eyes landed on the scar that spread from the base of Dick's neck to his lower back. He pursed his lips and sighed. Wally rested his forehead against it, kissing the closest piece of skin – all while he worked the soap over Dick's lower body.

The other man simply stood still – _enjoyed _it. Yet, it was impossible not to take notice when Wally's touch became gentle and affectionate rather than lusty and teasing. The acrobat smiled softly, and glanced briefly behind his shoulder. "It won't go away no matter how much soap you use back there, Walls."

"Wish it would," murmured the redhead. There was an angry edge to his tone that made Dick sigh.

"… It wasn't your fault, Wally. Heck, you weren't even_ there_."

"I know… but it reminds me of bad times. You know that's how… a lot of things started."

"We pulled through though."

Wally pursed his lips, rested his forehead against the back of Dick's neck, and whispered: "Dude… we almost didn't."

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2014  
>December 31, 23:01 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

"He's going to kill me if he finds out about this," Dick smirked, though a pleasured sigh soon replaced the smug expression he'd previously harboured. He inhaled sharply, and moaned, Wally's hands trailing over his soft hip, pushing in all the right places. He turned his head to the side, a red flush ghosting across his cheeks when lips connected with his collarbone, and he couldn't keep himself from sighing out again. Happy, content… distracted from the stress that had been weighting him down for so long.

He felt Wally inch inside of him, slowly, steadily. The redhead was panting, but with a soft, determined smile on his face. It was so _slow_, but it wasn't… uncomfortably so. It was a perfect pace. Gave them time to take in everything they usually didn't in the desperate haze they commonly dealt with during sex.

Dick carded his fingers through Wally's red hair, groaning with want as the redhead pushed himself deeper inside. It was uncomfortable. It always was in the beginning, but this time they were far more careful than they usually were. It was almost as if they were having their first time again, which was fascinating. Wally was a fast-moving guy and therefore it hadn't taken too long before their sex was rushed. Pleasure-filled, but rushed nonetheless. Often they went so fast that in the end they were reduced to panting, tangled limbs that lay over one another, sweaty and exhausted.

Of course, that only happened after they'd done it three times in a row.

Dick sighed softly as Wally started to move, the heat in the car making them sweat even more than usual. It was all right though. He liked to run his fingers over Wally's broader shoulders, observing the freckles for a change as the taller male found a nice, comfortable rhythm. He thrust into Dick with skilled movements, far from the amateurish redhead he'd dealt with a year ago, and hit the sweet spot right on target, after only a few trial pushes.

"Wally…" Dick moaned, clawing at the sweaty skin of his boyfriend's back. He leaned against the left side of the car, in the backseat. Wally's hands were holding his hips, over his lower back, balancing him out as the older male thrust in and out.

"… Ngh, Dick…" Wally responded, his face as red as it commonly was when they ended up like this. It matched his hair and that made Dick snicker, the joyful sound filling the car. It was so different. Could he call this happy-sex? He didn't know, but he knew it felt good. Perfect. It gave him butterflies in his stomach all over again.

Wally hoisted him higher up and Dick wrapped his arms completely around the taller hero's neck, pressing closer, causing Wally's cock to hit his prostate dead on. He moaned, lengthily, in pure ecstasy, and placed his mouth on Wally's again, nibbling on the lower-lip that was already swollen after the make out session that had _led_ to this in the first place.

"Nggh… Wally… Faster…" he whispered, tugging on the redhead, finally feeling the urge to get up to speed. He pushed somewhat himself, continuously moaning and inching closer and closer, tightening his hold around the shoulders he'd been holding on to through the entire thing. "Please."

Then he felt it. Vibrations. They coursed through his entire body, pushing him over the edge. He moaned loudly, desperately capturing Wally's lips while the redhead kept thrusting and thrusting. Dick was coming; spilling over his stomach, and it was enough to make Wally come as well. He rode out his climax, kissing Dick back with all he could muster, before they both fell back onto the seats of Dick's black Rolls Royce.

They lay there for a while, panting softly, sweaty and sticky. Wally absently stroked his hand up Dick's side, closing his eyes; tired in the way he only was after sex. It was a tedious feeling, but one he embraced. He chuckled softly, kissing up the neck of his boyfriend who, despite obviously being exhausted too, had wrapped himself around him like he was a jungle gym.

Wally reached for the blankets Dick had stored under both the front seats of the car and wrapped them around them the best he could. He felt it was a bit peculiar that Dick was… as affectionate as he was now, though. Not that he was _complaining_, but it was still a bit unlike Dick.

Once they had gotten intimate… Dick had shown his devious side. Or more like the I-like-it-rough side, and Wally enjoyed that side – oh yes, he _definitely_ did – so right now he kind of felt that Dick was… vulnerable. He didn't know what it was, though… but he _had_ noticed Dick being rather… absentminded lately.

Quietly, Wally wrapped them tighter in the blankets, and tried to shift further into the seats. "Wally stop mooooving," Dick complained softly.

"Dude, you've gotten _heavy_."

"What are you _implying_?"

Wally snickered and kissed the younger teen's temple. "That you're getting bigger and I need to start stealing your veggies."

Dick only cackled in reply, and for a moment he felt like his old self again. He usually did after being with Wally, and maybe… maybe this time it wouldn't go away. Maybe he wouldn't feel like he was being held down by weights again when he woke up.

Yeah… Like he hadn't thought about that before.

Sighing, Dick buried his face against Wally's neck, kissing it. "Dude... I'm sorry I ripped you away from your friends. I was moody and I let it get to me."

He felt Wally chuckle. "It's okay. I was planning on taking you away anyway, remember?"

"About that... what _were_ you planning?" Dick asked curiously.

"Nothing special. Just you and me, watching the fireworks somewhere else. We've been busy the last month, so I figured; why not spend New Year's just the two of us? It was gonna be a surprise actually, so I didn't tell you I was only slipping by to be at the party for a couple of hours. 'Course, Linda blew that one." He snickered a bit and Dick just enjoyed hearing the sound of it.

Silence settled over them as both teens closed their eyes, merely squeezing their hands and bodies closer together. Dick couldn't recall feeling this peaceful for a long while. His breath evened out as he snuggled closer into Wally's side, and the redhead copied his example. The hero gig had tired them both out more than they first intended, and now they were having problems staying awake.

"We're gonna miss the fireworks," Wally mumbled against the soft, black hair.

"I don't care…" Dick whispered back. "… Lemme sleep."

He wanted to hold on to this feeling as long as he could. No stupid brain getting in the way, no logic, no stress. Just him and Wally. A part of him knew that sooner or later he would have to sit down and face this problem that was building up inside of him, but right now… right now he had Wally here with him, easing everything, putting it at bay.

It was as if… he had this endless noise inside his head, but the moments he and Wally could spend together put it on hold. The issue was, however, that he couldn't hold on to Wally forever. Which meant that sooner or later he would have to come to terms with what was wrong, and then do something about it.

But not now.

Just… not now.

Dick wrapped his arms tighter around Wally's waist and whispered: "Let's just stay here for a while."

"Dude, we'll need to shower sooner or later."

"I know. Just… not now."

And he felt Wally shift, making him adjust is position to rest higher upon the other male. He yawned once more, smiling at the hands wrapping around him, and made sure to wrap his own legs securely around Wally, shielding the redhead with his own body, which was a lot bigger than it had been before. Still smaller by a lot, but not a small kid's anymore either.

"Okay… Let's just stay here."

"Yeah…" Dick sighed, satisfied. "I'd like that."

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2015  
>May 13, 22:53 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

The heart monitor in the room was the only sound he could hear. It was an annoying beeping noise, to be honest, but it didn't make him want to tune it out. It was a reminder of a beating heart, and although it was a bit too slow for his liking, it was still there, clearly telling him that the person attached to it was alive and breathing.

Bruce Wayne wasn't there. Wally hadn't bothered asking where he was going; it was probably to talk to Clark, his uncle, and Diana. They were the ones who had saved Dick from Deadshot the other night. Right now, Wally wasn't sure if he knew what was true and what wasn't, considering that the report was sort of in-progress. All he saw was a body, wrapped from head to toe – or close enough anyway – in bandages.

Almost every inch of Richard Grayson's black hair was covered, and Wally wanted to scream at the sight.

Why was it always Dick who got hurt, and not him?

Wally gritted his teeth. What made this even worse was that it _shouldn't_ have happened. There was no possible reason why Dick could have been kidnapped like that. After Batman had given Wally the in-progress report of what they'd gathered, he'd concluded that there was no way Dick could've let himself be taken down that easily.

True, a sniper could have come out of nowhere, but the boy's quick reflexes should have helped him in that matter. Or at least enough to dodge the first arrow and maybe have time to find a hiding place.

There was no doubt about it. Dick had been sloppy. _Robin_ had been sloppy, and that wasn't something Wally took lightly. In their field of work, sloppy wasn't good enough. He would not blame the incident on Robin, but he sure as hell was going to demand an explanation for why the brightest and most skilled acrobat he knew could have been taken down in less then a second.

Shakily, he inhaled some air and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then took the bandaged hand closest to the bedside he was currently sitting by and stroked his own, slightly bigger fingers over Dick's injured palm.

"And you call _me_ an idiot…" Wally murmured.

He sat there quietly, listening to the heart monitor, the motion over Dick's hand careful, constant. He didn't move until he heard the door behind him open. He turned his head, and observed as Alfred made his way inside with a tray in his hands. The old man turned his gaze briefly towards Dick, before it came to rest upon Wally.

"He woke up a couple of hours before you came, Master Wallace. I'm sure Master Bruce informed you of that," the old butler said quietly as he approached Wally, giving him the tray, which the speedster hesitantly accepted. "However, Master Richard couldn't keep his eyes open for long, but… we are positive he will recover just fine."

Wally nodded quietly, trying to put on that brave face they had to practice for using every time one of their teammates got hurt. He sighed. "Did Bruce say where he was going?"

"I believe he went to talk to the League about finding Two-Face, sir."

"Figures…"

Alfred sighed softly. "Master Bruce is… quite shaken by this happening. Since it has become very clear that the assassin was hired to break the Batman through his partner, I believe he blames himself. It is ridiculous, to say the least, seeing as this is mostly the situation at hand's fault."

Furrowing his eyebrows together, Wally glanced up at Wayne Manor's butler, confusion crossing his features. "Situation at hand?" he repeated. Granted, it had been noticeable that Dick had been rather distracted lately. As the leader of the Team, Dick was supposed to be focused all the time, but… he hadn't been. Thus why Wally suspected the Batman had refrained from giving them too much work outside of fighting alongside the Justice League.

Still… He was Dick's boyfriend – _best friend_. If something was horribly wrong, the younger teen should have told him. Communicating, keeping no secrets… That was one of the roots to their relationship. The importance of trust between them was immense, so Dick _couldn't_ start hiding things now.

Wally refused to let that happen.

"Alf…" He whispered, glancing over at Dick's bandaged form. "… What isn't he telling me?"

The butler cleared his throat. "Honestly, Master Wallace, I am not sure myself, and even if I knew it would not be my place to tell you."

Good old Alfred. Right as always.

"… Then how do you know that it was whatever's bothering him that made it so easy for Two-Face to get to him?" Wally knew there was no use being loud with Alfred Pennyworth. After living with Bruce Wayne for so long the old man was incredibly immune to brash reactions, and desperate behaviour. However, it didn't stop him from trying to get Alfred to talk about this. At least so he could understand at least a _bit more_.

Said butler sighed again, and met the speedster's eyes. "We both know Master Richard has been very distracted. Or at least I _hope_ you noticed, Master Wallace."

"Of course I did. Thing is, Dick doesn't tell me stuff right away. If it bothers him long enough he usually brings it up so we can talk and discuss it, and that's how we've done things for years, Alf. What's changed?" Wally felt himself swallow, gripping Dick's hand a bit tighter, but still holding it gently enough so he wouldn't make the injuries worse.

"That, Master Wallace, is something I cannot answer. I have… a theory, however, about what might be bothering Master Richard. I cannot say for sure, but… I observe a lot in this household, and thus I suppose it's natural to come up with certain conclusions." Alfred put his hands behind his back, feeling Wally's green eyes looking at him intently. "I believe Master Richard feels a bit… trapped. Gotham City has been his home for years now, but originally Master Richard was a travelling child. Although he loves his family, and most certainly you, I cannot help but wonder if there is something in him that makes him want to spread his wings."

Wally swallowed again, because hearing that… Well, it made a lot of sense, but… Dick wouldn't leave him… would he? This was just what they'd discussed when M'gann and Kaldur left (whom they, by the way, had not heard directly from since). They had promised that… they wouldn't part.

_Gee, West. Aren't you just selfish?_

He inhaled and nodded his head. "… I think Dick and I need to… talk when he wakes up."

"Hm, that is not a bad idea Master Wallace. But just remember, my conclusions are not facts. Although I do consider myself a good judge of character, Master Richard might sustain a lot of emotions I cannot even begin to understand. But one thing is for certain: Master Bruce and I are quite sure it is his distracted mind that made this possible." Alfred threw a silent look at Dick, before turning around, preparing to leave. "And I know Master Bruce will do whatever it takes to solve whatever Master Richard's current problem is."

_I figured… _Wally thought, hearing the door close behind him. _Not being Robin might not be the best solution for __Bats, but it's one he's gonna take if it means Rob won't get hurt like this again._

Fingers carded through red hair as Wally sighed and leaned back in his chair. What a mess. And he felt guilty for not seeing this happening. For being too absorbed in his own happy atmosphere to see that Dick needed him right now.

They had to talk.

Yes, as soon as Dick woke up.

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2015  
>May 29, 16:53 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

When they were upset with the other, they tended to give each other the silent treatment by staying away. He supposed it worked, considering that both had finals to worry about as summer came approaching and Dick was graduating soon. Nevertheless, not talking didn't do wonders for either of their moods. They managed a couple of days, but in the end, Wally had caved.

He had called the other day, wanting to talk, and since the acrobat knew he could no longer delay his own talk with the redhead, he had agreed. Dick remembered when Wally hadn't called though. When his stubborn attitude had caused him to practically break through his window just to come see him, but Dick supposed some things had to be outgrown. Although he kind of wished they hadn't.

Sighing, Dick buried his hands further down into his pockets while he gazed ahead. Gotham Harbour was warm; contradictory to its usual moist and cold spring weather. He still felt like scowling whenever he laid eyes on the docks. A reminder of a failure he couldn't afford to repeat.

He didn't turn when he heard Wally approaching him, but it was hard to keep a straight face when his best friend wrapped his arms around him, despite their recent… disagreement. There was a thing he truly appreciated about Wally – but failed to mention far too often – and that was his incredible ability to show affection despite being mad. And Dick was sure he was just that; angry, frustrated.

Frankly, he couldn't blame him for it. Because he was mad at himself too, and even more so because he knew what to do now. It was something he didn't want to do, or at least not… one hundred percent. It was something he _had_ to do. He just hoped Wally would understand.

Bruce had done that, when Dick had come to him about it, even though he thought it would have been far more difficult to make him see things his way. If Bruce agreed, it meant he was doing the right thing. It was the only explanation. He had made up his mind. Things weren't right, and he knew that this would help.

It had to.

"Are you done sulking?" Wally asked.

"… Are you?"

"Maybe."

They were silent for a long time. Wally's arms tightened gently around Dick and he buried his face against the back of the brunet's neck. Dick was getting taller now. There was still quite a height difference, but he noticed how he didn't have to bow down the same way anymore, how Dick filled his arms out better than before.

Wally felt himself shift a bit, adjusting his hold on the smaller male just a little. "Are you gonna talk to me, or not?"

Dick inhaled softly, closed his eyes, and brought his own hands up to hold onto Wally's. He stroked the redhead's cold fingers and whispered: "Let's go for a walk."

The redhead didn't argue. He slowly, reluctantly, let go and Dick turned, dark blue eyes meeting green. He held out his hand for Wally to take. It didn't exactly take long before the bigger hand filled his, fingers intertwining with his own, and Dick took the lead, pulling Wally slightly along the docks.

For once, Dick knew he was delaying the inevitable, but he couldn't help it. Wally's hand was warm in his, perfect and comforting. Just for a while longer he wanted to enjoy it, He wanted to enjoy it for just a while longer, because truth was, he had no idea what was going to happen when he told Wally about this. About what he and Bruce had decided.

What had to be done.

"Dick… we need to talk."

When he heard Wally say it he stopped, eyes dropping to the ground. He could _feel_ the green eyes looking at him, eyeing him up and down, trying so desperately to figure out what was wrong, yet at the same time… he had a feeling Wally already knew. Because no matter how much people seemed to think differently, Wally was, in fact, _so smart_.

The acrobat swallowed, feeling nervous, nauseous even. He turned, and his hand slipped out of Wally's. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest, eyes glancing out over the sea again. He couldn't look at Wally. He just couldn't.

"Are you going to tell me what's been going on or not?" Wally asked, voice stiff, and… somewhat angry.

Again, Dick couldn't blame him. Shakily, the brunet inhaled and then said: "I can't…" He began to say, but quickly changed his mind mid-sentence. It was now or never. "Something's not right, Walls. And I don't know what it is. But… but I know I should've mentioned it earlier. That… I don't feel good and that… that it's been eating me up from the inside."

Wally's eyebrows furrowed together, his lips pursing and green eyes trying to look understanding but were too narrowed to give him that expression. What was Dick… talking about? Silently, the redhead put a hand on the younger teen's shoulder, squeezing it softly, trying to make him look at him.

So far, it didn't work.

"Dick, don't you think I've noticed? That you're distracted, always looking out into the air, and dude, you even let yourself get…" Angrily, Wally clapped his teeth together, not wanting to discuss that, because they'd already been going there before. That mission that had gone wrong was the _reason_ they'd been apart for so many weeks. Wally didn't want Dick to shut him out again right now. "… Just… tell me what you mean. How can I help you… feel good again?"

What he was about to say would probably be one of the most painful sentences he'd ever formed inside his head, and Dick wasn't even sure if it was true. He just knew that he and Bruce had found a solution, something that would clear his head, and he knew he needed it. And he also knew that Wally couldn't come with him.

Dick closed his eyes, a brief, painful expression taking place. "I… don't think you can, Walls."

The pair of green eyes widened, and suddenly Wally had grabbed his arm, clutching it, looking desperate. He _knew_ what was coming next. He just didn't want it to happen. He just wanted Dick to burst out laughing and say it was all a stupid, cruel joke.

But it wasn't.

"_Why_?" Wally asked loudly. "You don't _know_ if I can or-"

"Wally, I'm leaving."

It was like being stabbed in the stomach. It tore through him, forced its way in, and made it hard to breathe. No. Dick had _promised_. He had _sworn_ they were always going to be there for one another. Promised he wouldn't _leave_.

"Dick, please… dude, _stop_. You're _not_…"

Wally was making it so much harder than Dick wanted it to be. He would come back. He wasn't going to leave forever… so why did it feel like he was? The brunet swallowed and finally turned his head to meet the frustrated, confused, _hurt_ eyes. He felt guilty, horrible, but it had to be _done_.

_I'm not strong enough, Walls. I need to leave._

"Bruce has… contacted one of his old senseis from Japan. He wants to take me on as a student, and at the same time, Wayne Enterprises is sponsoring me so I'll be able to go to college there, in Tokyo." Dick paused, and then whispered: "Wally, I'm… leaving the Team."

_I'm leaving you_.

_I'm sorry_.

Wally threw his arms out, expressing his frustration, looking at Dick in a way that screamed for some explanation, screamed for Dick to _make him understand_. The brunet carded his fingers through his hair, _shaking,_ never having felt so bad before. Never having been so torn about… about what was happening.

The thing was, he would've left in a heartbeat if it hadn't been for one thing…

Wally.

Wally was the_ only_ thing that held him here.

But it wasn't enough anymore. The redhead was so busy; they were already spending far less time with each other than they had before, and Dick… he honestly did love him, but the only time he truly felt like he was in the right place was in Wally's presence, and the fact was, the redhead couldn't be with him constantly.

He couldn't jump into action each time the stress forced its way into Dick's head, body, _soul_.

It just wasn't possible.

"Wally… I'm not leaving for good," Dick whispered after a few moments, where only Wally's angry pacing back and forth had been heard. "… Just… for a long time."

"Dick, I can come _with_ you, I-!"

"No you _can't_, Walls!" Dick snapped and threw his hands out too, frustrated by his boyfriend's ignorance, how he never saw the big picture. "You have a _family_ who needs you here, Wally. Your Aunt, and Uncle, and your little brother. They _need_ you. You're so happy going to college! Dude, everything is _perfect_ for you. _I'm_ the one who can't rest, who can't sleep, and who needs to leave. _Not you_."

It truly looked like Wally was going to yell back, to snap at him, grab and shake him, but instead he cupped Dick's cheeks, resting their foreheads together; Wally's body was trembling. Fingers were tingling over his cheeks, making Dick want to lean in and kiss those lips, be close, and never let go.

"But you're worth it," Wally rasped. But he didn't understand…

Dick _had_ to. It was the only way for him to become a clear minded person again. To spread his wings. He couldn't stay and feel trapped, and Wally deserved someone who could. It tore and twisted his heart, but he had to do the right thing, and that would be to leave; become better, healthier, experienced, while letting Wally live his life.

Yet… _fuck_ he was going to miss him, and he knew that an irrational, hopeful part of him wished Wally would wait. Wait for him.

Dick shook his head in Wally's hold. He reached his fingers up to the redhead's own and pried them off, dark blue eyes staring at green. They both frowned and Dick sighed, pain written all over his features. "… Wally… You're not coming with me. This is something I have to do alone, and you shouldn't… wait for me."

_I don't mean that. I really don't mean that._

The redhead froze.

"W-What was you _saying_?"

"Wally… We can't be… _together_. Not now."

The redhead looked at Dick, eyes wide, hurt, _terrified_. "D-Dick… are you breaking-?"

"… Yes."

Nothing had hurt more that to say those words. To become fully free… he was letting go of the only person he loved.

And this time, he wasn't sure if they were ever going to be back together one day.

Ever.

And Dick Grayson hated himself for it. For letting it happen.

For letting Wally down.

For letting go.

For not being strong enough.

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2015  
>July 2, 22:53 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

The Batcave was unusually cold, but Dick didn't take much notice of it. He was sitting in one of the chairs, one leg propped up so he could rest his arm against his knee, chin atop his arm. He was gazing ahead, not really paying attention, despite the fact that Jason was fighting a training stimulator right in front of him. The kid had barely taken notice of his adoptive older brother's silence, and for not to mention his thoughtful expression.

Ever since he and Wally had stopped talking, Dick had been unable to function normally, which in itself made it feel like he hadn't made the right decision, but then there was this want, this excitement at the prospect that he was finally _leaving_ that made him realize it had been. Where he was about to go, Wally couldn't come with… and the redhead, no matter how much it hurt him, had too many roots here.

Here in America. In Central City and in Gotham City.

He sincerely doubted he could ever feel anything for anyone else as strongly as he did for Wally, but this wasn't about him. The redhead could – _would_ – move on and find someone who wouldn't screw up his life, which Dick was pretty sure _he_ would if he stayed. At least until he found out who he really was, and that would take some time; time he wouldn't force Wally to go through waiting, and hoping.

With a solemn sigh, the brunet shifted and decided to try to pay some attention to Jason's fighting, distract himself because he felt extremely pathetic for being close to tears by just _thinking_ about his best friend… that maybe wasn't his best friend anymore. Not after what he'd done.

Dick inhaled and forced himself to look at Jason. The kid was talented, no doubt about that, but he was brasher and more careless than Dick himself had been.

Despite his recent emotionless composure, Dick couldn't help but break a small smirk as the training stimulator caught Jason off guard and practically threw him up in the air, before he landed with a groan. Dick raised himself off the chair and leapt into action, effortlessly finding the button that would shut it off.

He then cast a glance Jason's way. The kid was glaring at him.

"I could've done that."

"Sure you could."

"Tsk, I _could_."

The other brunet got to his feet, and then crossed his arms, glaring at Dick. The older brunet didn't take it to heart. Jason got huffy when things didn't go his way. Bruce sure would have a handful with this kid once Dick was gone.

"You're leaving tomorrow, right?" Jason asked absently as he stepped past him. Like he didn't know, but Dick supposed this was just another way for Jason to make it seem like he didn't really care, when he obviously did. Stubborn or not, Dick knew Jason liked him more than he let on. Even looked up to him.

Said younger male was pulling a bit at the tight, black uniform he wore when practicing. He'd been itching to fight crime with Bruce for so long, but the Batman was still refusing to take him out on the streets just yet. That time would soon be over, though.

Hesitantly, Dick placed a hand on Jason's shoulder, gaining the younger boy's attention.

"Jay… I have something for you."

The other merely blinked, before raising an eyebrow. "You do?"

Dick removed his hand and went over to the Batcomputer, pulling a box out from underneath. He brought it over for Jason to take. The kid accepted it, sure, but it took a good two minutes before he seemed to finally get that Dick was giving him a parting gift. The brunet then crouched down to the floor and opened it.

His expression went from curious to shocked, when he pulled out… a uniform. A _Robin _uniform. Mask, utility belt and even black gloves; all there, ready to use. It wasn't Dick's version, but an improved one; better one in various ways, with a hint of more green to it. Jason really didn't seem to know what to do with the garment in his hands. Dick supposed he had never really thought he would ever take over the _Robin mantle_. Maybe get a name for himself, but being _Robin_? Yeah, that was probably something Jason had not been expecting.

Green-bluish eyes glanced up and Dick smiled softly. "Hey, big ol' Bat's gonna need a partner, right? And since I'm not here anymore… Well, I think the choice of a new partner is kind of obvious."

Jason opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "Bruce…?"

"Is on board."

It wasn't often that Dick saw Jason smile. He was reserved, and only showed affection to Bruce – and even that was rare – but the, now, former Boy Wonder was witness a real Jason Todd smile. A sincere smile, followed by a quick hug around the waist next, which definitely caught him off guard, and Dick returned the embrace, if only a little.

Jason could do it.

Just as the kid withdrew, going back to look over his brand-new uniform, Bruce stepped into the cave, cowl down, face directed at Dick. It was serious – but then again, when wasn't it? – and Dick detected some hesitation in his expression. No doubt did that old Bat wish his first son didn't have to go so _far_ to find himself, but Bruce also knew this was what Dick needed, so he didn't object. At least not too much.

"Is everything ready, Richard?" he asked, sending a glance at Jason who was still admiring his uniform with that gleam in his eyes that Bruce recognised all too well. Although personality wise, Dick and Jason were extremely different, there was that same fire in them to prove themselves. That was something Bruce had counted on.

Dark eyes directed themselves towards Dick who instantly could tell what the Dark Knight was _really_ asking.

_Are __**you**__ ready?_

Dick paused, glanced to the side, and inhaled sharply before saying: "Yes. I'm leaving tomorrow."

And he wouldn't be back. Not for a long time.


	26. Promise of Forever, Part: I

********Disclaimer:** ******Young Justice © DC

**AN: **I know this took me forever, and I'm seriously sorry for that. It's been a rough start on this new year, but I'm hoping to get some writing done on this final arc of Step by Step in April. Because, yes, people, we are nearing the final arc, and once this arc is over so will the story be. However, it will also be the longest arc of them all, so sit back and enjoy.

**Thanks to: **TheWickedWizardOfOz for beta-ing! You're the best!

**Reminder: **_those who review every chapter from now on will be sent (in private) a **bonus **chapter of Step by Step when the **story ends**. It won't be yet, but just a head's up. I think those who gives me support all the way deserve some extra loving_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 – A Promise of Forever<strong>

**Part: I**

* * *

><p><strong>°†°<strong>

**Gotham City, 2020  
>February 1, 02:01 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

His limbs were sore; he was _numb_. It was as if the pain that continuously hit _over _and_ over_ again had somehow made it impossible to feel anything. Yet, he heard his own voice. Heard the sounds escaping his lips every time the crowbar hit. The maniac's voice wasn't able to fully reach his inner ear though. Everything was a blur of pain and hazy memories that kept flashing in front of his eyes.

And yet he managed to look up at him.

The Joker. The _clown_. Batman's number one lunatic villain. His captor.

"_Ouch, that looked like it really hurt."_

No. It was better when he couldn't hear his captor's voice. So much better.

The cold metal connected with his cheek again, his head snapping back in the process. He groaned weakly, chest rising up and down in a quick pace. He'd landed on his back. He could feel the cold surface on the floor against his tied hands.

More hits came.

He endured them, bit his teeth together, ignoring the taste of blood the best he could. He glared up at The Joker, his sea-blue eyes narrowing. Furious. _Hateful_. Not that anyone would've expected Gotham's number one villain to be affected by a Boy Wonder's angry, glaring eyes. They were worse when they were aimed at his face.

He felt like another couple would break his jaw.

But the clown just laughed.

"Let's decide this once and for all, huh, Pumpkin?"

_Please… just __**stop**__._

"What hurts more?

_Bruce…_

"_A _or _B_?"

_Stop. Fucking __**stop**__._

"_Forehand_ or _backhand_?"

Jason Todd knew pain. He'd been exposed to it his entire life. But he'd never been tortured before. He was shocked how little fear he felt. It was more like anger boiling up in his chest; a _need to make it stop_. It was just fury.

Hate.

So much _hate_.

He turned after landing on his chest, trying to utter a response. Bruce said he spoke too much. This was no exception. But his words were slurred by the blood, the swollen cheek, his groggy _tongue_. He didn't even manage to tell him to go to hell, which was where he belonged. _In hell_, where he could rot in the most dreadful, slow way imaginable.

He could hear his mocking. Asking him to speak up, mentioning the collapsed lung. Yes, he was aware. He could feel every surge of pain, and the clown had the _fucking nerve to grab his hair_.

He _spat_.

He hit target. Joker's cheek now held a very visible blood stain.

Despite the harsh shove to the ground that followed it left him sort of satisfied.

The Joker smiled, before the beating continued.

He fell into his numb world again. A world of pain. No sounds; _nothing_. Just pain.

But he registered the leave, because the figure that had once been looming over his body, hitting and hitting, was suddenly not there. He talked - "Anyway, be a good boy. Finish your homework and be in bed by nine. And _hey_, please tell the big man I said… _hello_." - and then it was only him.

Alone.

It took a minute for him to open his eyes, but he had some adrenaline left. Batman. Out. He had to get _out_.

He rolled around despite the pain, and managed to get up, but walking deemed itself impossible. He was forced to crawl along the ground, reach for the handle. Out. He had to get _out_. However, the handle didn't budge. It was locked.

Defeated, he rested his back against the door.

It was then he heard it.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Jason had never in his life thought of how he would die. He didn't think of his own death. He took one step at a time, built up a confidence that Bruce sometimes called reckless and downright idiotic, but somehow they had always pulled through despite his recklessness and Jason's need to prove himself.

But death…

He'd never pictured his death.

Well, until he was staring it in the eyes, seeing the numbers that changed and thus leading up to it.

In the end, he could only think of one thing.

_He'd forgotten to send Dick his vey late Christmas present…  
><em>

**°†°**

His parents always said he was born to fly. He believed them, of course. He was nicknamed "Robin" for a reason. Light on his feet, always in the air if he had the chance to, and sometimes he was told he even chirped like a bird when he was excited; naturally, the name had stuck. He became Robin - Robin was the brave, daring part of him. Robin was the one who went up in the air with his parents. Dick Grayson was there too; but, where Dick was afraid, Robin wasn't. Robin made fear slip away, though naturally with some assistance from his parents.

Then he'd lost them.

Watched them fall to their deaths, and after two in-sync cracks as their bodies plunged to the ground, he was all alone. And Robin? He wasn't there. He was gone.

It was just Dick left. Small, young Dick Grayson who had lost everything in his life in less than twenty-four hours. Everything had been dark, and suddenly there were no skies to reach for, no bravery, nothing but a quivering, lonely child without anyone in his life.

But then Bruce Wayne had happened. He took him in, gave him just a _slight_ hope. Gave him _something_. Somehow Robin had slowly but surely become a part of him again, and as Bruce Wayne's secret was revealed, Robin became a figure of his own. A real character, a _real deal_.

He couldn't recall anything ever feeling as good as that moment he released his grapple hook for the first time and he realised he could fly again. His wings weren't clipped; they were _there_. Ready, new, and _strong_.

Dick evolved. _Robin_ evolved.

But even if it felt great being Robin, fighting crime, ready to face a new challenge every night, there was something he noticed quickly.

The line between Dick and Robin became wider, _thicker_.

And somehow Dick and Robin were the same and at the same time they weren't. In a way there was a third one. Someone they called Richard, but wasn't really _Dick_. He had two masks now. One he put on during the day, and another he put on during the night or during his hero gigs.

Two masks.

And they dominated his life.

But the boy without the mask was still there, and as the years passedbeing the one who _wasn't_ a dominant part of his life became frustrating, but he found a loophole. A risky one - but still a loophole.

Wally West became Dick Grayson's loophole.

Someone who got to know exactly who Dick really was. Dick was part Robin, and part him, and Wally saw that. The redheaded boy from Central - who tripped over his own feet, had table manners similar to a pig and couldn't flirt to save his life - somehow became that one thing Dick could look forward to every day.

Wally didn't see Robin, or Richard.

Wally saw Dick.

But things changed. Everything always changed.

That loophole was his for a long time - _Wally was his_ - but as they grew, that loophole had to be shared with so many others, and the less time Dick had Wally's comforting arms to sneak into, the less he was able to keep himself _sane_.

Dick had his wings all right - they were still there - but the cage had become too small, and it was making it hard to breathe. Because even though he could move them, _spreading _them had become nearly impossible no matter how much he tried to dive back into his loophole where nothing hurt and nothing was wrong in the world.

So he had done the only thing he could think of.

Leave the cage. Spread the wings. Get his mind to start working again, _think, think, __**think**_.

Soon, Dick understood that one step he would have to take was leave Robin completely behind. Even when he went back from Japan - Robin would no longer be part of him. That was Jason's mantle now. Jason's alter ego. Dick left Richard behind too. He was free from being Bruce Wayne's perfect ward for the majority of his day when he wasn't Robin.

And thus there was only Dick left.

The _real _Dick Grayson who needed to figure out what he wanted, and how to achieve it.

He had seen too much to be Robin, but he was too optimistic to be Batman.

He was _Nightwing._

**°†°**

**Blüdhaven****, 2020  
>December 2, 03:03 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

"Hey, move it, move it he's-"

A foot connected with the man's side, effectively knocking him into the nearest wall where he let go of a final grunt before he lost consciousness. The other one made a run for it, feet splashing across dirty puddles. He didn't get far before a couple of hands connected with his shoulders, making him lose his balance.

The figure had used him as a _vault_. He took a summersault, and while the thug landed in a puddle with his face first, the hero landed in front of him as gracefully as a cat. Judging by the way he landed - crouching, and only the ball of his feet holding his weight - he could've might as well have been one.

"_Nightwing_."

Said hero grinned lightly as his word was spat out towards him. Even the purse snatchers knew his name now; that had to be an accomplishment considering he didn't wave his name arou- okay, so maybe he had mentioned it a lot in the beginning, but who could blame him? New city, new impressions to make.

"Aw, you got mud all over it." Nightwing snagged the robbed item out of the man's hold, looking over the designer purse, though noticed that it had to be a fake. He'd been around designer material enough during his childhood to know that with a good look. Not that he particularly cared much. He concentrated on simply knocking the man down, before wrapping him around the wire he had available. At last, he dragged the thief back to his fallen companion.

"I-I c-called th-the police and I- I… - _thank you_." The young girl was shivering, and Nightwing could easily see why. She was drenched from top to toe. The rain hadn't stopped pouring and her fall to the muddy ground hadn't helped her much. Not that she was properly dressed for anything but the club life to begin with.

After making sure both thugs were properly tied and unconscious, thus incapable of escaping, he turned his attention to her again. He held out his arms and said with a soft smile. "Come on; I'll take you home. Not that far away, right?"

He recognized her; she worked at the grocery store he visited it on a weekly basis.

"Oh-uh, no. It-It's right around the-EEEE!"

She clutched to him as if her life depended on it, but it didn't take long before he'd swung her home. She kissed his cheek - after getting over the shock of actually being lifted high into the air - before she retreated back to her home.

Another good deed.

Though it was starting to get rather late. Maybe he should call it a night.

Nightwing released his grapple hook once more, pulling himself to the very top of the Forsyth Building. He stretched, sighed and sat down to watch over the moving cars below, light shimmering from buildings all over the small City. Blüdhaven had been a corrupted hellhole two years ago, and even now it was putting up a huge fight with Gotham for a "the most suckiest place to live" award, but they'd gotten a new police commissioner who did a very good job in Dick's opinion, and the crime rates had slowly, but steadily, dropped.

Then, _he_ came into the picture and, well, he was just one man, but he liked to think he made a difference.

Dick had been drawn to this place. In a way, this was his Gotham. He was the first hero this city had ever had, and it was needed too the moment he ended up here. Now, he wouldn't go as far as calling it a home. He had an apartment here; he had a job as an officer, but home? No. Home was-

Yeah, where was home.

Lately, Dick Grayson had realised he wasn't sure.

The five years that had passed since he lived at Wayne Manor had been long. He'd grown - grown into his ears, finally (or so Alfred had said the last time he saw him) - and he'd changed. His... _relationships_ had changed. Particularly the one with his adopted father. Though that was definitely not a change for the better.

Dick had only a couple of months left before his college graduation when he'd received that life changing call that revealed Jason Todd's death. Dead. Died by the hands of the Joker. Four years as part of the Team, five years as Robin, and the clown had ended his _brother's_ life as if it meant nothing. He'd returned home as soon as he could (waiting for the graduation had been _painful_) and helped Bruce get the villain back to Arkham Asylum.

But for the first time Dick felt as if he was doing something pointless, because somehow the Joker always got out of that place one way or another, and somehow he _always_ managed to hurt them at their worst.

Jason was gone.

Batman didn't have a Robin anymore, and Dick had been having too many fights with him to try to talk reason into his head. He wasn't proud for leaving, but until Bruce actually had his ears perked enough to hear other people talk to him Dick would keep his distance. He visited once in a while though, but he didn't like what he saw.

Harsh, cold eyes.

Dick didn't know the man he laid eyes on whenever he visited the manor. And now half a year had passed, and Bruce wasn't getting any _better_, to put it nicely. Dick was selfish - he knew that - for not trying better, but each fight with Bruce was pulling them further and further apart and he wasn't strong enough to face that. No. Not yet.

Not that he'd felt like he was fairly strong at all for a long, long time.

Strong people sought out their friends after years of absence, strong people dared to face reality, to face their _problems_. That was more than Dick Grayson had been capable of doing since he got back from Japan. Heck, he knew he could've done a better job keeping in touch while he was in Asia too, but he hadn't. He'd shut himself away; he had concentrated on trying to find himself so badly that he'd pushed what he'd once had away in the process. Including his friends.

… Including Wally West.

Six months. He'd been in the states for a _six months _and he hadn't spoken to his best friend - were they even that anymore? - for five of those months. He'd brushed Wally off when the redhead had called him in an attempt to be a comforting shoulder to lean on after Jason's death, but Dick had been a coward. That phone call had been it. After that, Wally hadn't tried to contact him again, and Dick had made no better attempts himself.

The acrobat could _try_ to convince himself that it wasn't tearing him down that he didn't seek out any of his friends, that he kept to himself as if he was _still _looking for who he was, but tricking oneself seemed pointless. He missed them dearly, but he was a different person. Deep within, Dick was afraid if the bonds he had once formed could no longer be.

If he was no longer the same, how could he be sure that things could ever be like they once were?

He didn't.

That was the problem. The unpredictable outcome of organizing a meeting was… scaring him.

_You're a coward, Grayson, and you always will be_, Dick told himself as he moved swiftly from one building to another, soaring until he was forced to release the grappling hook. _You run more than speedsters do_.

It had been quiet so far with the exception of those purse thieves, and after another hour of patrolling he decided to call it a night. He turned the course back to his apartment - the one that, by the way, needed a real good cleaning the moment he had time - and soon he landed on the fire escape right outside his living room window. He opened it from the outside, easily slipping inside. Then he closed it again, effectively shutting off the sound of the city in the process.

He'd listened to vehicles enough for today.

Suddenly, he felt how utterly and completely _exhausted_ he was.

"Tough night?"

Dick wasn't proud of the fact that he was caught completely off guard, but he had _not_ suspected - or _expected_ - anyone to be in his crappy apartment four O'clock in the morning. He turned, eskrima sticks already drawn, ready for a fight, but the sight of _Roy Harper_ leaning against the wall made him lower them.

Roy. _Roy_, but _how_-

"Well, you're definitely surprised to see me," the redhead noted with a mocking snort. He wasn't smiling. He didn't even posses a hint of a smirk in the corner of his mouth. Not that Dick had expected a party or anything, but _seeing Roy_… Well, it made him realise how much he'd missed the archer.

"R-Roy… what are you…?" Dick trailed off, bit his, and put the eskrima sticks away. "I didn't expect to see you after-"

"What? After five years and six months? Yeah, who would've thought, huh?"

Dick sighed and reached up to run a couple of fingers through his dark hair. He understood. Roy was mad, and he had every right in the world to be. After Dick returned from Japan he'd completely neglected all his friends, shut himself off and mourned Jason's death, and just… thought of all the things he'd done wrong. All the things he could've done differently. He wasn't proud, but it had lasted for many months and when he eventually regretted what he'd done he had been too much of a coward to seek them out.

"Roy… I'm sorry."

The archer didn't answer at first, but gazed away. Dick was still struggling with getting used to the fact that _Roy was standing right there_. It had been so long. So long since he'd talked properly to a friend. Dick had co-workers now, he'd hung out with people in college, but this was different. This was _Roy_. Roy Harper. A former teammate, a former friend whom he'd fought alongside, laughed with, argued with, pissed off so many times that he could hardly count them all.

It had been _five years_.

_Five years and six months_.

"You've grown."

Dick's eyes widened slightly when the archer's words broke the heavy silence in the room. Seemed he was way off tonight, but the whole appearance of someone from his past had really gotten to him. He threw a look down at his own body, and it first now occurred to him that to the older man he had to look extremely different. He was not this tall when he'd left. Not this well-built; he didn't have these broad shoulders, and he supposed it was a bit surprising that he in fact had finally grown into those big ears Wally and Roy had used to tease him for.

His hand fell to his neck where he scratched lightly.

"I… guess." Dick's lips pursed, and he looked up at the older man with a look that was almost pleading. A part of him wanted to tell Roy to leave so he could continue to be in this little bubble in Blüdhaven that was filled with regret, sorrow, _anger_. That was what he deserved after all. However, there was another part that wanted to cling to this unexpected return of his past. Because it was Roy Harper.

Years ago they'd been close. He'd been one of his best friends.

Dick opened his mouth. He felt like he needed to explain, but in the end he knew his explanations would fall to deaf ears. He and Roy knew both that his decision to shut himself off from his past life as Robin had been a selfish one. But he could try his best, his _very, very best_ to make it up to him somehow.

So he closed his mouth again - for about a minute - until something completely different blurted past his lips.

"Are you hungry?"

**°†°**

**Blüdhaven****, 2020  
>December 2, 05:26 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

Roy still had the same taste in coffee. Completely black; no milk, no sugar. When they'd been younger Wally had tried to sneak in some just to piss him off. It had worked, of course. Dick had been left cackling at the scene while the two gingers had practically wrestled like kindergarteners, spilling coffee all over the place. It had happened on numerous occasions, and even if Dick knew they'd end up getting dirty looks from the people around them he'd never actually cared about it.

Wally and Roy fooling around like kids - one pretending to be far angrier than what he truly was, and the other laughing for the most part - … it was _comforting_.

But Wally wasn't here right now.

It was just he and Roy seated opposite of one another in the only coffee shop Dick knew of that opened this early in the morning. The place smelled of newly baked pastries; he loved that smell. Even if the circumstances made it hard to fully appreciate it. Dick inhaled softly as he cupped the mug in his hand. Roy had yet to take a sip of his own coffee.

"Why now?" Dick finally murmured, knowing Roy would know what he was referring to the fact that the stubborn archer hadn't sought him out before. Dick's brows furrowed in confusion. "… Why not…?"

_Why not when Jason died_?

Roy and Jason had been teammates. Dick didn't know much of why Roy had decided to decline the offer to join the Justice League and instead take full position on the Team, but he had, and thus Jason had been that. A _teammate_. Dick wondered why the redhead hadn't contacted him right after Jason's death. Only Wally had, but maybe that was the reason. If Wally hadn't been able to maintain a decent conversation with him, maybe the others hadn't really seen any reason to.

Suddenly, Dick was overwhelmed with _questions_. So many questions. Although he and Wally had written e-mails they were never long. They were just short updates on each other, trying to keep their friendship in tact despite the fact that Dick was in Asia studying for his dear life and neglecting everything else but himself. Wally was the one who had tried keep in touch. Dick was the one who avoided it, being plagued by guilt and shame.

He had ruined so much for himself.

It was nauseating to think of.

"I'll… get to that later." Dick lifted his gaze from the mug, and directed his eyes at Roy. "You're obviously dying to ask me stuff. I'll say shoot, and I'll try to answer the best I can."

There was a hidden _but_ in there; he could tell. He felt another twist of regret, and then Dick bit the inside of his cheek. He thought for a short while, before murmuring: "Tell me about you first. I haven't seen you since I left. How… are you?"

The question sounded extremely lame, and it was too. He could've sent Roy a text, an e-mail; he could've taken a _fucking phone call_, but he hadn't. He'd been too invested in finding himself, finding out who he wanted to be, _what_ he wanted to be. The purpose of travelling so far away was to evolve, but Dick honestly didn't feel like whom he'd turned into was a better person than the one he'd been when he left.

His whole decision of leaving was a conflicting one. Dick was positive that the way he'd been feeling would, at some point, have ruined a lot for him, made him _unhappy_, but he _had_ left. He'd studied in Japan for five years. One-year he'd concentrated purely martial arts with Bruce's old senseis, the four next - _college_. He'd met people, had wonderful experiences, but then he came back and he first now realised how much he'd missed of the people he'd left behind.

"I have a daughter."

Dick's eyes widened. Wally hadn't-

Not that they'd talked about anything but the redhead himself in those e-mails. He supposed Wally had taken his short answers as a sign that he wasn't interested in too much information.

"I… didn't know."

Roy raised an eyebrow and first now Dick detected a slight tug of his lips. "I didn't expect you to. Her name's Lian."

The redhead reached for a pocket inside the leather jacket he was wearing. He then held his hand out towards Dick, who gently accepted a small photograph. The girl didn't look like she was older than two years. She had auburn hair, and dark eyes. Roy was holding her. Well, that was a happy look the archer could adopt more often.

Despite himself Dick couldn't help but smile. "She looks… just like you," he chuckled. "But not the eyes."

"They're from her mom."

"Which is… who?" Dick glanced up from the photograph. To his silent confusion Roy suddenly looked rather… uncomfortable. He took the picture back and then proceeded rubbing his neck with the same hand, sighing. Dick raised an eyebrow. "Something tells me you're not that eager to tell… it's someone I know isn't it?" He paused. "Wait, it's not Donna's is it? Because-"

"It's Cheshire's. Jade Nguyen, uh yeah…"

Dick's eyes widened for the second time, but his slight surprise didn't last long. She had always been rather… _playful_ with Red Arrow in their younger days. He stayed silent, not really having much to comment upon on that matter. It wasn't like it was any of his business who Roy slept with or… uh, fell for.

Even if they worked for the Shadows… or maybe she didn't. _Anymore._

"… Dick, there's a lot of stuff you missed out on when you were away." Roy's tone was suddenly very quiet, and… warning. It made him frown. "Jade's not the same person she used to be, but we're no longer together. Didn't last long. What she's doing now doesn't matter to me. I've made it pretty clear that if she wants to be in Lian's life there won't be any _Shadows_ involved."

And there was his answer.

"It's none of my business anyway," Dick clarified, hands crossing silently over his arms. A small smile crept over his lips. "You're a big boy, Roy. Pretty sure you're able to take care of yourself just fine."

Hearing this seemed to ease up the tension left there from before. The redhead nodded his head as he copied Dick's smile. Lian was his life. Whether Cheshire chose to be in it or not didn't matter. He would protect his daughter and if Jade went back to her old ways he would also protect Lian from _her_. No matter how much he hoped that would not be the case.

He leaned back in his chair, and Dick wetted his lips, pursing them, before asking: "The… Team?"

There was a pause, before the archer straightened up, but instead of answering Dick's question he served the acrobat one of his own.

"When was the last time you talked to your old man?" Roy's question already made it seem like he knew the answer. Not since Jason's death. Not since they'd fought and Dick said he wouldn't be back. Not since the day he'd punched a huge hole in his wall that had gotten him kicked out of his former apartment. He didn't answer and the archer continued. "I guess you haven't really heard anything about anyone then for six months, aaand you probably didn't hear much after you left either. Except from Wally's e-mails, did you?"

"That's… true. I was in touch with Babs too, but… briefly."

"A lot's been going on, Dick. You chose the wrong fucking time to go from absent to completely locked up." Roy sighed for the nth time and rubbed his temple. "Since you left the Team a lot's changed, but I honestly think you should figure it out on your own. Hearing it from me won't be the same."

Dick pursed his lips, not feeling pleased with that at all. He had so much to ask, but he understood where Roy was coming from. The archer wanted, not so subtly, for him to go back. Go see the others, but Dick was… afraid. Oddly enough, that was the first thing that came to mind. Fright. How would the others react to his return? Would they even want him back? He'd left on such short notice, and if he had to be completely honest with himself he had no idea if he would be able to see Wally at all.

As sure as he was that travelling had been a right choice, it was the sub-choices he regretted. He knew he couldn't ask Wally to follow him to Japan. Not after settling down at his college in Gotham, and helping his uncle and aunt with the baby, and all, but he could've easily visited. He could've said; "_Wait for me. I'll come visit as often as I can."_

Thinking that _maybe_, just maybe, he could've still had Wally if only he'd been more open to the idea that leaving didn't necessarily mean _shutting everyone off_, it was painful. He'd been so sure back then. So confident that he needed to be completely alone to figure out what was bothering him. Now, however, he wished he'd been more considerate. Even if his intentions had been good - he hadn't wanted to promise Wally something he wasn't sure he could keep - he had still hurt those closest to him by simply neglecting them all.

Subconsciously, his hands tightened around the mug, and he bit his lip so hard that the blood taste appeared almost instantly. The silence that followed was thick, and they remained quiet as they were served the sandwiches they'd ordered the moment they stepped inside. Roy took a bite. Dick didn't.

"There are… actually _two_ reasons as for why I'm here."

Dick shoved the coffee a bit away from himself, and met Roy's eyes. "I had a feeling it wasn't just because you wanted to see me."

Roy Harper had never looked particularly _guilty_ a lot of the time throughout their childhood, so it still felt unsettling to see this expression on his face. "You're not going to like it," he then murmured.

Roy's tone made something in him twist. Dick had always been so good at reading people, and it had not changed the older he became. Clearly, he was not going to like whatever was going to be said next.

He braced himself.

The archer pursed his lips. "Barry Allen's dead."

Dick had been bringing his cup of coffee back again - because denying mocha; a sweet, slightly bitter, chocolate taste, which he really needed right now, had proved to be difficult - for only to nearly lose it due to his apparent shock. His entire body froze, dark blue eyes wide and his mouth falling into a silent gape.

No. _Not Barry_. That… _no_. It just wasn't- _how_? Why hadn't Bruce informed him? W-why hadn't Wally-? Why hadn't _anyone_? He couldn't speak; he could barely even _think_, and judging by how Roy's look had turned sympathetic his expression revealed all emotions flying around inside of him.

"_How_?" Nightwing croaked out. His fingers were shaking. Wally's uncle. Wally's family. Wally's _dad_. Barry Allen had been… _everything _to Wally and suddenly Roy was telling him he was _gone_? It was as if big lumps of ice had appeared inside his stomach, and building up into his chest and throat and- he _couldn't breathe_.

"It was a League Mission. Big explosion, but since it was an undercover one there were no news, no newspapers. Martian Manhunter was out for weeks, Hawkwoman's wings are never going to be the same again even if they are more than functional, and Captain Marvel-"

"_Bruce_," Dick interrupted. "Was he-?"

"Yes." The amount of ice lumps increased, but before he could continue his questions Roy shot in. "He had some serious injuries, but a lot of people were in worse conditions, Dick. I was sure he would _tell_ you, so when I found out he hadn't… well, I thought someone should, and I was already going for Wally's-"

Roy cut himself off, and Dick grit his teeth together and glared heatedly into the coffee mug. It was getting cold.

He knew he and Bruce fought, he knew their relationship was strained, but _how_ could he possibly keep something like this from him? Wally was- _had_… been his _best friend_, and Barry had been a Leaguer, a mentor; he should've been told of his death during the twenty four hours after it had happened.

Anger, regret, and resentment blended together into a heavy mix of emotions as he griped the mug in his hands so tightly that he was sure it would break soon. How could he… how _could Bruce do this_? How could he keep this from him? He knew damn well that Dick would want this kind of information. He- Bruce _knew_. Bruce knew him too well; had it been anyone else his behaviour the last couple of years might have been a legit excuse but _Bruce_... He couldn't even form coherent words inside his _brain_.

Betrayal, fury… It was overwhelming.

"When did this happen?" Dick bit out after what felt like an eternity.

"Two months ago."

Wally should have told him. He _should_.

It happened so fast. Abruptly, all anger had vanished and instead Dick found himself overwhelmed by sadness. It twisted its way into him like a snake, curling around his heart and squeezing and for a moment he couldn't breathe at all. Roy seemed to notice something because his hands instantly gripped Dick's wrists, snapping him out of it.

Their eyes met.

Light blue looking into dark blue.

Wally… wasn't his best friend anymore. Dick had caused this. Pushed people away, _just like Bruce_. He was _never _supposed to be like Bruce. He had promised himself he wouldn't. He'd left to become a better man, not be the one who was currently sitting in a café, knowing his best friend hadn't sought him out when his most important role model, his _family_, had_ died_.

But… Wally wasn't his best friend anymore.

Dick had lost him.

Where had his mind been the last _years_?

Where had his conscience, his _sense_ been?

"H-he should've told me. He _should_."

Roy's eyes were harsh. "You pushed him away. He didn't think you'd _care_."

Dick nearly chocked, and to his silent frustration he noticed the droplets of tears streaming down his cheeks. He curled his fingers into fists, feeling how his whole heart beat harshly around inside his chest. He'd been blind. He'd _lost_. He'd been desperate; so desperate that everything he'd _thought _he needed had pushed away what he _really-_

He'd pushed away what he _actually_ needed.

"Roy… I can't regret that I left." So why did it felt like he did? His mouth was moving against his will.

But then there was a drastic change, and the tears stopped. He pulled his hands back. Roy watched as the face that had been emotional one second turned to stone. It made the archer frown.

'_What happened to you, Dick_?'

"I'm not saying leaving was a bad decision. I'm saying fucking leaving us all in the dark was," Roy bit out.

"Wally deserved better than me. Waiting for me wouldn't have been possible. He wouldn't have the patience, and I wouldn't be fast enough." Dick's tone almost scared himself. So dismissive and passive, while on the inside he was screaming, desperate to actually admit how he wished he could go back. Change it all. Do it over.

Why couldn't he _do it over_?

Roy was angry. His expression twisted into a furious one as he abruptly stood.

_Please, stay, Roy please I-_

He didn't say anything.

"I'm glad you think so, Dick. He asked me to give you this."

An enveloped was smacked down onto the tabletop, before Roy closed his jacket and left. Dick ignored the shocked look on the waitress' face, and stared ahead instead. He'd done it again, hadn't he? Pushed a close one away. He was good at that. Pushing, hiding. Bruce had taught him well.

Shaky hands reached out for the envelope. Slowly, he unfolded and brought the content out. No sooner had he cast it a quick glance before he slammed the card inside onto the table, much like Roy had done before he'd left.

Dick's fingers trembled, his eyes shut tightly, as he gripped on the card hard, wrinkling it beyond repair.

'_You are cordially invited to the marriage of  
>Wallace Rudolph West and Linda Jasmine Park<br>on Friday __a__fternoon, the 7th of __May__,  
>at 2 o'clock, Central City Church,<br>1803 Longpoint Street._'


	27. Promise of Forever, Part: II

**********Disclaimer:** ********Young Justice © DC

**AN: **I'm sorry for the delay. This chapter is not beta-ed seeing as I have no official beta for this story at the moment, but if anyone's interested maybe send a PM my way? I also apologize for the lack of BirdFlash in this one, but given the situation it's kind of hard, yeah? I promise the next chapter will come out faster. I think you lovely reviewers/readers deserve as much, so please give some feedback and give me the little ounce of patience you have left. The next chapter will be a reunion between our boys.

****Reminder: ****_those who review every chapter from chapter: 25 will be sent (in private) a bonus chapter of Step by Step when the story ends. It won't be yet, but just a head's up. I think those who gives me support all the way deserve some extra loving._

* * *

><p><strong>°†°<strong>

**Chapter: 27 ****– A Promise of Forever**

**Part: II**

**°†°**

He wasn't going.

That was what he'd told himself the first month, and naturally he was more determined about it when he received a certain Christmas card of Wally and his… future wife. He had looked at it for about ten seconds, before his palm had curled around it and he'd thrown the card in the garbage. He'd never thrown _anything_ from Wally West in the garbage, but things changed. Things changed… a _lot_, and Dick was growing bitter and angry. The worst part was that he only had himself to blame.

There wasn't _anyone_ to be angry at than himself.

He was good at being angry with himself though. It was something he'd perfected through the years. Lots and lots of self-loath, because no matter what decision he made it always seemed right at the time, but never was. But this time there was no black and white for what had been right and what had been _wrong_. There really wasn't.

But Dick was so sure that what would've been right was that gray spot in between.

Through the sleepless nights with patrols, (and almost too harsh battles on his side), Dick had thought a lot. And from the bottom of his very heart, he couldn't regret leaving. It had given him a lot to travel to Japan, to spread his wings and leave the Robin mantle in capable hands. That rush of freedom and excitement was something he couldn't regret no matter how much he told himself that him leaving had ruined what had mattered the most.

Friends, family - _Wally_.

However, Dick saw what a foolish mistake it had been to not let Wally decide for himself if he wanted to wait, if he wanted to keep holding on to what they had and keep it going until Dick could return. That's what he should've done. He should've let Wally wait until the speedster himself decided not to. He should've kept in contact.

They should have Skype-ed, texted, _kept in touch the best they could,_ so that when Dick came back to the States there would've been that possibility to meet the red haired man at the airport and _know_ that he was still Dick's. The nights he couldn't sleep (which was pretty much about seventy percent of the nights through the entire month) he pictured it. He closed his eyes and saw it. Wally's smile, Wally's laugh, and, yeah, he probably had played an imaginary scene of them running into each other's arms over and over again. _That_, only made him feel even more pathetic.

It was by far the gloomiest Christmas Dick had ever experienced. Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve was spent working. Cops didn't get unlimited days off to put it mildly so him volunteering for duty these days seemed to be very much appreciated. Dick just wanted something to do. He'd missed six calls from Alfred that night. He knew the butler would be miffed with his behaviour the next time he saw him; Dick had never missed a Christmas at Wayne Manor with the exception of the times he'd studied abroad.

Through December, Christmas cards had been his only company, except for Barbara. She came around and gave him a kiss to the cheek when they met, before she hit him and called him an idiot; his expression seemed to have made her regret it though. They talked for a bit, but whenever Wally was mentioned Dick became distant and shut her out. He knew she just wanted to help, but he wasn't ready to face it yet.

Just… not.

Then January rolled around and it didn't seem to be any better. However, his anger and bitterness had subsided to pure solemn, and regret. Not that there hadn't been regret before, but it continued to grow stronger.

Dick tried to go on a couple of dates.

It wasn't that hard. Various women at the station had thrown hints in all directions since he'd been granted his position as an officer. They batted their eyelashes at his every move, but Dick hadn't been in the mood for relationships when he'd returned to America. Right now, he still wasn't _in the mood_, but he needed the best distractions there was, and dating was definitely a distraction.

Funnily enough, it wasn't any of the women at work he took out the first weekend in January. It was the girl from the grocery store. Her name was Fiona, and he kind of loathed himself even more for asking her out. She had red hair, and green eyes. _And freckles_. It was pathetic of him to pick someone who could've been his ex-boyfriend's sister, but she was nice, and when they talked she made him laugh.

People hardly made him laugh these days.

He took her out every weekend in January, ending the last one with a night of passion and… well, regret in the morning. He sat there quietly; watching her sleep, eyes shut softly, the blanket not doing much to hide her curves… She was beautiful. He stroked a hand through her red hair as the sun began to set. At least with her he'd been able to sleep for longer than a couple of hours, but he knew he was leading her on. She was over the top, and he was just trying to forget about someone else.

Someone he couldn't forget.

Someone he kept seeing in her.

He broke it off that morning. She cried, and was furious. But, when she'd left she had just sent him a frown, as if she was starting to understand, or if she'd come to a conclusion. About him perhaps? He didn't know, but she slammed the door on her way out either way, so he was pretty sure continuing some kind of friendship wouldn't be a possibility.

He didn't try dating anyone after that. He visited Jason's grave one day when he knew neither Alfred or Bruce would be home. It was a tricky one seeing as Alfred hardly left the house, and if he did it was just for an hour-long walk, which could might as well include a stroll by the graveyard. But there were certain days when the manor was quiet and no one was around.

Dick sat by Jason's grave. His eyes were distant, and his fingers quivered when he touched the tombstone. Jason was another person he'd let down. Jason, Wally, his Team. _Everyone_, and he couldn't think, no matter how much he tried, of how he would be able to go back and make it up to everyone. With Jason it was too late. Jason was gone, and Dick couldn't do anything. Just like he hadn't been able to do anything about his parents.

One would believe that Jason's death would trigger him to step into action and make it up to the people he still had left, but Dick didn't known how to, and he didn't want to go back to The Team, for only to see the changes. Changes he hadn't been there for, changes he'd left behind and not bothered to be a part of.

He could've been more involved. He could've been less selfish.

He had vacations. He could've _gone home_.

Why hadn't he gone home?

It was way better than returning and realising that his isolation and neglect had led to him not having a home at all. Dick didn't do loneliness well. Each day was heavier than the one before, and he could feel he was becoming something he _wasn't_. Cold, and secluded. All his work to find himself, and in the end he really was turning into something he _wasn't_.

Was he… really turning into Batman after all?

That- no.

No.

That's not what he wanted. And that was _not_ what was going to happen. He just needed some more time. He had to think. He had to have a plan for the next couple of months.

Before May. Before the wedding.

It startled him when that thought made its appearance, hand still resting on Jason's tombstone. His eyes widened slightly. Was he… really planning to-? He couldn't. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't go. It would be hard for Wally, it would be awkward for those who _knew_ of Dick and Wally's past, and- it would be _so _hard for _him_. Dick absently wondered if this was another selfish act. Because in the end, maybe it was only him it would be hard for.

Wally had moved on after all, the others hadn't seen him in _years_…

_You're going to that wedding_, said one thought.

_You're just going to ruin it for him; stay away_, said another.

And then there was that annoying third one that reminded him that Red Arrow had been asked to deliver that envelope. If there was one thing Wally West wasn't, it was cruel. Which left the option of him wanting Dick to have it so that he could at least _see_ him. _Did_ Wally want to see him?

Maybe.

Dick… hoped that was the case.

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2021  
>April 18, 15:06 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

It was raining. He wasn't surprised. Gotham was known for a lot of things, but most prominently crime, gloom, cold and _rain_. It was almost humorous that this place felt like home to him. Well, frankly, nothing felt like home to him, but this was the closest thing he had. Even if the lived in Blüdhaven _this_ was the place he'd grown up, and thus it felt more like home. Naturally, it hadn't in the beginning.

In the beginning, Gotham had been scary, and he'd been afraid of it. It was dark, and it was the place where his parents fell to their deaths. One moment he had them, the next they were gone. One moment he had warmth, excitement, love - _home_ - and the next it was all just a memory and he was granted this big, old, scary house that could easily make a frightened eight-and-a-half year old feel unwelcomed.

However, now that he stood in front of it after such a long time, all he wanted was to run inside and embrace it. Embrace this big, old majestic manor, because it held memories that were both bad and good, but at least it _had_ memories. It had a piece of his past, and right now that's what he wanted.

A piece of his old self.

The boy he used to be.

The thirteen-year-old who disappeared on his best friend and his teammates to the point where it drove them insane, the boy who came up with his own words, while his best friend continuously told him he had to stop crapping on the English language. In this very house they'd had so many sleepovers. Nights where they played video games until they were so tired they passed out beside one another. Wally always used his stomach as a pillow. Dick wondered why he hadn't questioned that obvious closeness they'd had before they'd actually kissed. Before they'd actually admitted that their relationship went deeper than friendship.

He shouldn't dwell on that.

Dick Grayson wasn't a teenager anymore.

Said acrobat was dripping wet when he rang the doorbell, but no one answered. That was… odd. Dick frowned slightly, and tried again. Alfred's proper, British voice never came. He found it rather ironic that when he had finally gathered the courage to come _home_ neither Bruce or Alfred were there.

Well, he was Nightwing. If he wanted in - which he _did_ - he didn't need anyone to answer the door. He knew this system almost as well as he knew the streets of Gotham. It took him only a matter of minutes before he safely landed on the balcony linked to his old bedroom. He hadn't expected it to be open, but surprisingly enough it was. A twist of the doorknob and Dick found himself standing in this old room that held so much of his past.

He let his gaze wander. After being cooped up in a shabby apartment in Bludhaven (_three_ shabby apartments during the last months, actually) it felt strange, and… unfamiliar to be standing in this big room and think of it as his. When Dick had left he'd taken his personal belongings, but some pictures were still in their place. Not the few pictures he had of his mom and dad, but some of him and Bruce. Him and Alfred and-

Dark blue eyes came to rest upon one particular photo. It was framed. Miss M had done that. As soon as she started using 'an earth camera' she'd taken a lot of pictures. All the time. Everywhere. Wally posed for them with glee, Artemis had shied away and Kaldur had been mildly confused as to how he was supposed to deal with the concept of capturing moments with this kind of device. They didn't have those under water. For _obvious _reasons.

Conner hadn't been better at handling the snapshots that came his way any better than Kaldur had, which showed on the photo currently resting in his hands. Dick's expression was almost solemn as he looked at their group photo. Wally had one arm thrown around Dick's shoulder, while the other was dragging Artemis by the arm. Dick remembered that the redhead had insisted she'd get off her high horse and smile for a change. She'd kicked him afterwards. He was pretty sure Miss M got a picture of that as well, but then it had mysteriously been deleted.

Yeah right. Dick had stolen it. Wally had been happy there was no living proof that Artemis had kicked him right in his junk for others to see, but he had not been very pleased after the sudden realisation that Dick could use it against him whenever the acrobat thought it was necessary.

Conner and Kaldur were just confused why Zatanna had pulled them in for the photo. She was grinning, and it was actually pretty funny to see small Zatanna with her arms around both Kaldur and Conner's necks. Her feet hadn't touched the ground due to the obvious height difference. Overall, the photo was incredibly spontaneous, and honestly kind of blurry. Megan had been the centre of the picture, seeing as she had flied into it the last minute before the camera did its thing.

And despite the crappy quality of it, Dick had problems just… letting _go_ of it. His team. His friends. People he'd let down. Donna and Raquel weren't in this picture. They'd first come around later on, and Roy had just been an on and off member for such a long time. Same with Babs. It didn't make it any less hard to let it go though.

There was a twinge in his chest. A sharp pointy twinge that reminded him how much he truly missed them. He drew his lips in-between his teeth and bit down - not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to feel the slight pain - before he finally managed to put the picture back in its place.

Once his attention had been ripped from it Dick saw something different; something that again caused a sudden twinge to bore into his chest. His bed was… made up. His Superman bedding was put on (yeah, he'd never quite grown out of the Superman fanboy stage, _sue him_.) The pillows and duvet were folded neatly. It was perfect; it was… _Alfred_. But the butler didn't _need_ to make up Dick's bed. Dick didn't _live_ here anymore… why had he-?

He stopped thinking about it.

Because right now, he felt touched. He wanted to think that Alfred had made his bed even if he wasn't here, because the butler always thought of him as family, and this was his _home_. Maybe home was with Alfred. At that moment, Dick really thought it was. He let his hand slide over the bedding with a fond look in his eyes. Soft. He had a sudden urge to lie down, and look up at the ceiling.

Just like when he was younger.

He probably would have, if it hadn't been for the sudden noise that caught his attention. Wait. Alfred and Bruce hadn't been home when he arrived. That was… what fifteen, twenty… thirty minutes ago? Dick straightened up, turned, guard finding its way up at once, but no sooner had he turned before he found the cause of the slight noise. It was a cat. Since when did Bruce have a-?

Wait.

It wasn't just a cat.

Dick found himself blinking at a dark haired boy who had appeared by the door, a black kitten curling around his legs while he stared wide-eyed at Dick as if he _knew_ him, but Dick had never seen this boy in his entire life. Who was he? He had to be fourteen? Fifteen? Hard to tell, but it was clear that he wasn't Bruce's kid. Unless his adoptive father had gotten someone pregnant a long time ago on accident and hadn't been told of the kid before now.

But that was very… un-Bruce like.

A frown settled over Dick's face. "You… weren't here the last time I was."

_And the prize for lamest opening line goes to_… Dick thought absently, before his attention was once more directed towards the boy who gently lifted the cat and shooed it off. He had blue eyes. They were lighter than Dick's, but other than that they had some clear similarities in appearance. He was still a lot paler, and if Dick had been correct of guessing his age then they had a very different body-type. This boy was bigger, and taller than he had been, but it still didn't stop the fact that in the long run, this was a kid who also held similarities to _Jason_.

Small similarities, but still there.

He really, _really_ hoped Bruce hadn't made a habit of adopting kids with dark hair and blue eyes.

"I'm… you're…" The kid swallowed, and glanced down at his feet for a brief moment. Shy? Sure seemed like it. "… you're Dick Grayson."

"That's… _true_," Dick said slowly. "You know me."

"Bruce talks about you and- well, he talks about you." For some reason Dick felt as if there was something more this kid wanted to say to him, but he didn't seem like he intended to keep going. He just looked at Dick with eyes that held admiration and… awe. It made something uncomfortable settle in his stomach. It was the kind of look _Robin_ fans had sent him in the past, but that- no. He _really_ hoped he was wrong now.

"I didn't catch your name?" Dick said, raising a suspicious eyebrow, but kept his tone friendly. There was no way this kid could've gotten into the manor unless he had a _key_. There was just too much security around the building. This brought yet another question however. Why _did_ this kid have a key in the first place?

"It's… Tim. Tim Drake."

**°†°**

There were only distant memories of the boy Dick used to be when he was still a Flying Grayson. Back when he was only the circus boy, back when his parents were alive. He wished he could say that the memories were strong and firm, burned forever in the back of the most treasured part of his mind, but that wasn't the truth. Due to his family's deaths a lot of memories of _that _particular day – the entire _week_ really – had been suppressed. As he got older the only memory he had of April 1st was their death, and the short moments backstage before their appearance on the trapeze.

However, hearing _that name_- it caused something in the back of Dick's head to stir.

Timothy Drake.

Dick was positive he'd heard it somewhere, but he had yet to place him. It didn't take him too long, however, to figure it out.

They were in the kitchen. Tim had asked if he wanted tea, and Dick had accepted. The boy was proper. Quiet and distant, but polite. It took a while for Dick to remember where he'd heard _Drake_ before. However, there it was. Jack and Janet Drake. Archaeologists; an excellent business pair who were known for their many digs and discoveries all over the world. They hadn't made a lot of appearances at Wayne parties. Frankly, even if they were well-known in Gotham, they were hardly found in said city. They travelled a_ lot_, and first now did Dick remember he had read about them having a child.

"You're Jack and Janet Drake's son," Dick stated. Tim seemed to understand it wasn't a question. If he'd thought of denying it that wasn't an option. The acrobat tilted his head, and his brain searched. Searched through memories, because even if he had remembered about boy's parents there was _something else_. Something-

"Do you remember?"

Dick frowned. "Remember what?"

Tim blushed slightly, as if he had regretted opening his mouth and quickly turned his gaze to the table. "N-nothing. Bruce'll probably tell you when he gets back. Alfred will be happy to see you."

Dick was going to be happy to see Alfred too. Of all the people he'd missed in Gotham the old butler was definitely the one he'd missed the most. However, right now he was far more interested in this boy - _Tim_, he reminded himself - who was at the manor for no specific reason. The flippant theory of Bruce adopting another kid didn't add up when Jack and Janet Drake were very much alive.

Not that he'd actually thought Bruce would adopt another kid. Not after Jason.

For a long time Dick didn't answer. He studied the boy who moved around the kitchen. Impressive; Alfred didn't let just anyone into his sanctuary unless he was one hundred percent sure that they would not mess up his systems. It was rather unbelievable that this kid knew his way around it. When he was this boy's age, Alfred had narrowed his eyes at him whenever he served himself.

As for Bruce… uh, yeah, he was _never_ allowed near Alfred's kitchen. Dick understood the reasoning behind that though. Bruce was good at a lot of things, but cooking and keeping things tidy in the way Alfred saw necessary was not one of them.

"You…" Dick trailed off. "Sure seem… _comfortable_."

He noticed the boy biting his lip as he poured the tea. He seemed nervous, and a bit twitchy. Dick was about to ask if he was the source of the boy's distress, but the moment he opened his mouth the sound of the door opening and closing caught his ear, and he stiffened. Dick hadn't really thought it through how- well, uhm, he didn't know what to say. Would Bruce even… want him back? After their last fight he wasn't sure. Things weren't like they were back when he was younger.

The memory of receiving as much as a pat on the back from his adoptive father seemed faint and almost unbelievable now. Tim hesitantly handed Dick his cup of tea, and the acrobat found comfort in clasping his fingers around it. He shouldn't be nervous. Alfred had always said-

Well, okay, Alfred didn't exactly _own_ this place, but no one went against Alfred. Not Bruce. Not _anyone_. Alfred was God.

Dick contemplated whether he should get up or not. Then again, wouldn't that make him seem uncomfortable? Sitting down with a cup of tea in his hands was a good, confident image. There was no nervousness about returning home, or, well… maybe he was overanalyzing this whole thing.

He had maybe a minute to decide before the footsteps came closer, and he knew there was no time to move. He remained seated.

He didn't know what he'd expect when Bruce came through the door. A hug? No. Definitely not a hug. A smile? No, probably not. Maybe what he'd expected was an extreme reaction. Shock, surprise, anger? But the passive face that met him, followed only be a raised eyebrow- well, Dick wouldn't have minded something a little more... well, a little more reacting at all would've been nice.

Then again, maybe this was just what he needed. It would be better to pretend he'd never really left.

Just... for a little while.

"Master Dick; it's so good to see you again." Alfred sounded happy at least. Dick was glad he too pretended. He supposed this was the best reaction that was even remotely realistic; both Bruce and Alfred just looking at him as if he'd been sitting there whenever they got home for the last years. The butler wasn't the hugging type, but Dick was, and before Alfred could protest the acrobat had locked his arms around him and brought his grandfather figure into a tight hug.

He didn't look at Bruce.

The entire situation felt awkward. Mostly because Alfred insisted on having them all for dinner, thus practically forcing them down in their seats. Tim – the boy who Dick still felt he'd seen before – weren't allowed to move an inch. Alfred wanted him for dinner, and Alfred's words were law.

The first couple of years Dick had dutifully stood by Bruce's side during boring Wayne parties, charity events, and celebrations, but as he got older he'd avoided them more and more, occupying himself with missions and team bonding. Still, halfway through dinner - where Bruce had yet to send him more than a small _glance_ - Dick had come to the conclusion that he _had_ seen this boy more than once. At Wayne events, most likely. He might even have talked to him; he wasn't sure.

He prided himself with a good memory, but sometimes it took longer for him to remember certain things, and Dick had gone through _countless_ of people. Shaken thousands of hands, and put on _so many fake smiles_. Who could blame him for not being able to place this boy? At least he remembered who his parents were, but there was something more behind this, and Dick wanted answers. He could play along for a while; he didn't want to question Bruce about this boy's presence in the manor with him here, nor did he want to confront Bruce at all right now; it could wait. Besides, for all he knew, Bruce could be doing something for the Drakes by having Tim over. He knew too little, but he was going to find out.

As if a cue, Tim stood up from the table, politely saying: "Thank you, Alfred, but I think I'm wanted back home."

"Did you do what you were supposed to while we were gone?"

Tim didn't look like he appreciated Bruce questioning… well, whatever it was, but he still said: "Yes."

"And the cat?"

"It's down in the cave."

Bruce grunted as a final reply.

Dick felt more and more confused every minute, but he was going to get his answers as soon as the kid had left. Said teen turned to look at him just for a brief moment, before his gaze fell. He was unusually shy around him. Even if Dick was Bruce's adopted son, he _knew _he'd always been looked down upon by the older generation of Gotham's rich folk. Some of them had influenced their kids; others weren't influenced in the least, because Dick came from money and that was good enough for them.

Still, Tim's own parents were incredibly wealthy. On the social, rich people scale they weren't that different. Frankly, Tim was probably far above him considering that he was actually related to the people who made him a rich boy, while Dick had just been adopted into this life. Adopted into a small, broken family that he left behind and been completely destroyed after Jason's passing.

The point _was_ that Tim had no, well, _obvious_ reason for avoiding his gaze like this. Shy by nature? Possibly, but Dick could read people fairly well. There was something more brewing; something was off and he'd felt it ever since he laid eyes on the boy and someone had yet to explain why _Tim Drake_ was even at Wayne Manor.

Tim politely thanked Alfred again when the butler handed him a backpack. Dick raised an eyebrow at that, and soon the teen and Alfred had left, which meant that it was just him and Bruce seated at the dinner table. Dick swallowed thickly, frowning. Yeah, this sure wasn't awkward.

At all.

However, he was still determined for one thing. Answers. Awkwardness be damned, Bruce had a _lot_ he was just going to have to tell him. Dick wasn't moving an inch before his adoptive father spoke to him, and _told the truth_, because somehow Bruce had become an expert at keeping everything that was important from him. It wasn't like when he was younger.

True, one of the reasons the Team had been founded in the first place was because the Justice League had been keeping secrets from them. But after the Team, Dick had made it clear that he wanted honesty from his mentor, and he was certain he'd gotten it. Well, to the extent he thought he deserved being Bruce's partner. Of course they'd had their debacles about his relationship to Wally when he was younger, but there was a time Dick had felt like Bruce cared for him - _loved him_ - and now it was like his entire body was one stiff icicle whenever they were close.

"So…"

He was rather surprised _Bruce_ was the one who'd spoken first. The billionaire still didn't look at him. Not directly. Dick frowned. "So what?"

"You're back."

"I- yeah. I am."

"For how long?"

He opened his mouth, and then… closed it again. How long, huh? If he said he was only here to visit for a couple of days he could go back home. Forget about the wedding. Hide away in Blüdhaven like he'd done since he returned; continue to be a coward. Continue to roll around in self-pity and ignore the fact that his best friend - _his former best friend_… - was getting _married_.

No. Dick had made up his mind. He had to- at least _see_ Wally.

He just felt like he had to see Bruce and Alfred first.

And Jason's grave. Again.

"I… haven't given it much thought. Probably just in a couple of days," Dick answered quietly, squinting down at his dinner while he pushed it around with his fork. He hadn't eaten a lot recently. He wondered if Alfred and Bruce had noticed. Dick still patrolled, and continued to fight, but he had lost a lot of muscle mass.

He couldn't help it though. He ate enough to keep himself going, but having no appetite had always been a result of stress, and, well, sadness. A lot of it. Dick had dealt with it this entire life; losing his appetite, and being incapable of properly eating was not beneficial for an acrobat who spent most of his nights fighting crime and putting immense strain on his body.

But Dick didn't have Alfred to shove food down his throat anymore. The butler had always managed to get some nutrition into him when it was necessary, but Dick had been alone. He could feel Bruce's eyes on him now and he knew it was noticeable that he'd lost weight. The billionaire was observant; he knew. Knew it all too well.

"I see."

Dick raised an eyebrow at his adoptive father, lips pursing. "Tim Drake?"

Bruce remained stoic. Dick was used to that, but it didn't make it less frustrating. The brunet felt his fists tightening. He was so tired of Bruce's lack of response. This was just like it had been the last time he was here. For once he wanted his former mentor to look him in the eyes and _talk to him_.

He bit his lip hard before saying: "I know you're aware of what I'm getting at. Why is he here? Why won't he look me in the eyes? What does this kid have to do with you? I didn't even know you and the Drakes got along so well. I remember you saying they were away from Gotham too much to establish any fake friendships." The acrobat raised an eyebrow. "And somehow I'm having doubts that they hired you to babysit."

Bruce met his gaze again, sending him a look that clearly expressed that he didn't appreciate Dick's tone. Right now, Dick didn't really care. He was more concerned about Bruce actually answering his questions.

"I'm training him."

Hearing that made him stop to think for just a second, before anger instantly flared up in him. Maybe the possibility- well, maybe there had been a small part of him that might have considered this, but he'd been too naïve. He'd thought that Bruce wouldn't _possibly_ even _think_ about doing this. Not after Jason. Not after what they'd both gone through - were _still going through_ - regarding Robin's death.

Dick stood up, the chair falling behind him, and dark blue eyes instantly burning with anger. He slammed his palms down in the table top, but instead of yelling he bit the words out. Almost as if each word physically _hurt_. "Please tell me you're not saying what I'm think you're saying. Please tell me you're not _that_-"

He couldn't find a word to describe this. Reckless? Dumb? Entirely, _completely_ idiotic? Not to mention disrespectful regarding Jason's death! Dick was _seething_. He could feel his anger wrap around inside of him, and judging by Bruce's expression the man was pretty much aware of what he was thinking, but that only made the apathetic display he was showing off ten times worse.

"So that's it?" Dick asked his own voice dangerously low. "You're just going to forget everything that happened and move on, putting another _innocent kid_ in danger? _Why_? How can you just pretend that Jason isn't a mistake we're going to live with _every day_? We swore to never do this again, and that's a _just a kid_. What in the world possessed you to think that _Tim Drake_ could possibly-"

"He figured us out." Bruce's cut off was so abrupt and left a bad vibe hanging in the air. The kitchen was deadly quiet; Alfred's returning footsteps could be heard faintly in the hallway.

"What are you talking about?" Dick snapped impatiently.

Bruce carded his fingers through his hair. Dick had noticed early on that the dark circles under his eyes were way more prominent than what he was used to seeing. True, he'd been with Bruce for far too long to _not _have seen him on his absolute worse, but still-

That didn't matter now though.

He was livid.

A _third_ Robin? Bruce wanted to give the mantle away _again_? Dick had given it away to Jason because Jason had possessed the skills and the potential. Granted, he was reckless, and sometimes displayed signs of violent behaviour, but Bruce had trained him well, and Dick hadn't been that worried for him. However, despite potential and skills, it still hadn't been enough. It had been an eye-opener for Dick. No more Robins. No more deaths of kids who simply weren't ready.

Kids who possessed superpowers were one thing; they often _needed_ training for their own (and everyone's) own good, but Gotham wasn't a playground. Gotham was grim and dark, and somehow always made good people disappear no matter how hard Bruce and Dick had fought. Gotham swallowed what was good, and what they loved.

Dick had been a different case. If he hadn't been given the opportunity to fight for justice - put his _parents' killer_ to justice - there was no telling what could've become of him. Jason hadn't had anyone. It was either them, who could help him with his anger problems, help him with everything in general, or the child services of Gotham who in the end never made the right decisions.

But this kid? It was completely ridiculous.

Tim Drake had a completely, ordinary rich boy life. Or so Dick could imagine. He had his parents, he had everything he needed - there was absolutely _no reason_ for Bruce to even consider handing this boy the mantle of Robin. And even if he had special needs, and was fit for the job, it wouldn't have mattered. Dick would _not_ step back and watch Bruce make the same mistake again.

Jason was dead. They had to _face that_, and Batman should be without a Robin from now on.

No replacements.

"Dick, he knew who we were when he approached me. All on his own he had figured out our identities," Bruce explained, cutting off Dick's thoughts; his eyes widened slightly at this.

Wait… how-?

"He's smart."

"Intelligence doesn't-"

"He mastered your four-month tech routines in a matter of three weeks. His eidetic memory made it possible for him to recognise _your moves_. He knew that you were the only one left in the world who could perform a quadruple summersault; he saw you do it as Robin, and once he knew you were Dick Grayson, finding out Batman's identity after that was ridiculously easy," Bruce said quietly, taking a sip of the coffee Alfred had served him.

The butler was currently looking from one crime-fighter to the other, a slightly worried frown appearing across his forehead.

"Detective skills are one thing, Bruce. It's a completely-"

Again Dick stopped, but this time he stopped himself. How would this kid know he was the only one in the world able to perform a quadruple summersault? Unless he'd actually _seen_ it in real life, unless Tim Drake - at some point - had witnessed their manoeuvre… It made something within Dick stir.

No one had taped their performances. It wasn't allowed. Cameras and other devices could blind them; it could cause disturbances. People hadn't even been allowed to have their phones on during the show just to be safe.

So that meant Tim had seen them at some point… or…

"He was barely a year old." As always Bruce seemed to have read his thoughts. The billionaire reached for the inner pocket of his dress jacket and pulled out a photograph. Dick took hold of it, and felt his heart skip a beat.

His parents and himself as the Flying Graysons. He was eight years old on this picture, and he was holding a boy- holding _Tim_. His parents stood behind him, along with what had to be Jack and Janet Drake. Dick only had two pictures of his parents; he didn't have this one, obviously. It had to belong to Tim.

So Tim had been at the circus before, but only as a one year old. That wasn't old at all, and if he'd been one when Dick had been eight… that only meant he was seven years younger… The kid was sixteen? He looked younger than that, but that wasn't really the point. Tim Drake had been at Haly's Circus when he was a baby, but even if the kid possessed an eidetic memory he had been so _young_… But did that really matter? He'd read about having an eidetic memory. Memories from childhood - even at the age of one - was not impossible to remember.

"Before you judge the situation, Dick; talk to him."

Hesitantly, the acrobat let his gaze move from the picture, and stared at Bruce. The man finally seemed to display some emotion, and even if Dick hated to admit it- some things _had_ changed through the six months he'd been isolated in Blüdhaven. There was just something about the way Bruce was acting that told him that things had gotten _better_. Not good, not great, not _fine_; just… _better_.

Dick didn't answer, but turned around to walk up to his old room. He'd come back to Alfred about how long he would be staying later. Right now he had to think; clear his head, and he also needed sleep. Maybe, since he was back at the manor, getting some decent hours of sleep would finally be a possibility.

Maybe tonight he wouldn't dream of weddings and an altar where his _best friend_ - _former_ best friend - was uttering a 'I do' while Dick watched from the sidelines.

Yeah. Maybe.

As Dick drifted into sleep, he vaguely noted he hadn't asked about the cat.

He supposed he could do that later.


	28. Promise of Forever, Part: III

************Disclaimer:** **********Young Justice © DC

**AN: **I really cannot believe I managed to re-write the chapter that I lost this quickly. Unfortunately, I can't honestly say that I'm one hundred percent pleased with this chapter, but I'm an amateur, and I'm not perfect. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please be kind and review. Tell me what you think of this chpater and/or what you think is going to happen ;) Review button's down there guys!

* * *

><p><strong>°†°<strong>

**Chapter: 28 – A Promise of Forever**

**Part: III**

**°†°**

Nightwing's elbow connected with the thug's ribcage, instantly gaining him a shrill cry when a clear crack followed. The vigilante then knocked him behind the head, easily putting him out, all while raising an eyebrow at Robin who had instantly turned around by the sound. Two other thugs laid wrapped up nicely for the police right by the younger brunet's feet. Dick had seen the progress of the capture, and even though he had to say it was fairly good, it was still clear that this kid was a trainee.

Tim still required some practice.

"You left your back open."

Robin's lips pursed, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed the man Dick had taken down and pulled him over to his colleagues, effectively tying him up. At least there the kid was flawless. No mistakes whatsoever to be spotted.

"I know what you're going to say," Robin mumbled as he stepped away from the crooks; he crossed his arms over his chest as he glanced at Nightwing from behind his shoulder. He then quietly said: "I'm not going to leave the Team or Batman."

The younger boy seemed to have been waiting for some kind of reaction from him, but Dick already knew about Tim's position on The Young Justice Team. The position he'd had for about two months now. Dick had found out while taking a look at the kid's files in the Batcave and it had made this entire situation entirely more complicated, though also… maybe… made it a bit easier for him to just accept that no matter what he said and did here, Tim would not leave this life behind.

Although Dick still didn't _like_ the idea of a new Robin, pulling Tim away from a team, from friends and teammates, wasn't an option. According to Bruce, Jason hadn't been very invested in a team, and hadn't exactly been a team player, but Tim was very different from Jason, and maybe that would be enough. Maybe if Dick didn't fail this Robin, the outcome wouldn't be disastrous.

He just had to face the fact that he'd been too late to change this kid's mind. Tim Drake had chosen, and no matter what anyone said Dick _knew _that it wouldn't matter. It was funny and ironic in a way, and no matter how much Dick didn't want to relate to this kid, didn't want to get close to get burned again, he understood him.

He had realised something, only after a couple of days with observation; he'd _failed_ to be there for Jason, but he wasn't going to fail again. _Not this time_.

The sirens of the police cars broke the silence and Dick waved Robin to him. "C'mon, kid." He smiled slightly; judging by Tim's expression the younger brunet hadn't expected it. "Let's get ourselves something to eat."

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2021  
>April 23, 23:06 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

It had to be the tenth time Tim's eyes scurried across the menu he held firmly in his grasp. Now, Dick wasn't in a _hurry_, but he couldn't help but feel fascinated that Tim seemed to thoroughly analyze his choices of a meal. Although he wasn't a _mind reader_, Dick was already putting pieces of information about Tim into a mental folder in his head, and so far Tim Drake seemed reluctant to get close, reluctant to reveal personal information, and at the same time the way he looked at Dick- well, it was a bit hard to interpret the meaning behind those looks, but they weren't threatening. More like… sheepish, _shy_.

After several minutes, Tim settled for a César salad and water. For the first time in months, _Dick_ was actually hungry, however, and therefore chose a chicken and bacon sandwich with fries, and coke. The waitress seemed more interested in catching Dick's attention rather than actually scribbling down their order, but in the end she left, clearly displeased that he hadn't taken the bite.

"You know, I never got an answer about the cat," Dick said, breaking the silence.

Tim blinked at him. "Catwoman."

Dick smirked. "Thought as much."

"You guys didn't catnap it, did you?"

"No," Tim said simply. He sounded a bit nervous, and it was hard to blame him for that. They had history that Dick couldn't remember, but Tim _could_. Tim must've looked up to him a whole lot to do the research required to figure out about the quadruple summersault. There was a lot about this kid that Dick wanted to learn, and he would. All in due time.

"So she gave it to you."

"Not really. She came to the Batcave to talk to Bruce. He's not… telling me what for." Tim paused, and Dick could sense a little vibe of frustration. "And she left it here and came back to fetch him later. Clearly, they're working together for _something_."

Dick wasn't sure if he wanted to _know_ why Bruce and Selina had reached the point where leaving one of her cats in the Batcave was no big deal. Although he'd always known there was _something_ there, he'd rather not be informed of said _something_. What Bruce and Selina had going on wasn't any of his concern right now, because even if Selina was a thief, Bruce's true romance was _justice_.

_And _Batman was a big boy- eh, crime fighter. He could take care of himself.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Timmy," Dick said. "If you've been training with Bruce the last months you know that if it's important he'll tell you eventually."

"I guess..." Tim raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but the older brunet simply smiled.

The silence that followed was a bit awkward to say the least. Tim's hands were in his lap, eyes resting on his shoes, and shoulders tense. Dick bit his lip to prevent a sigh. Oddly enough, _Jason_ had been easier to read, because he'd been a far less complex person. Jason had reacted to snark and challenges. He'd been blunt, and he'd never been afraid to speak of whatever was on his mind.

Tim, on the other hand, was well behaved and quiet, clearly having been taught from a young age to be seen and not heard, and if heard only important matters should be voiced aloud. Dick wondered if he'd ever been allowed to look _excited_. The last couple of days Dick had taken notice of how Bruce trained the new Robin, and had early deduced that having grown up as a kid of such high social status seemed to have left Tim used to being instructed on a daily basis. Strict authority figures were nothing new to him. Tim kept fighting whenever he was kept down without any form for excuse or comeback.

_That_ would be to the kid's benefit when being mentored by Bruce, but if there was one thing Dick knew his adoptive father could easily forget it was that Tim was still just a kid. A sixteen-year-old _boy_.

A boy who _clearly_ needed an additional mentor. Even if Bruce was getting _better_, Dick was… _worried_. Tim was already distant and shut off. What this boy needed was someone to rely on, and someone to look after him. Bruce was colder than when he was mentoring him, and even if Dick supported that Bruce had a tight training regime for the third Robin, Bruce was just seeing the business of it all.

Batman was _clearly_ keeping his distance on the emotional level to prevent- well, after Jason Dick couldn't honestly say this _surprised him_.

It wasn't _right_.

But it was expected.

Frankly, Dick was _glad_ that Tim was on the Team the more he'd studied him. It was the first step to not become like Bruce. Tim was forming friendships on the Team, and got mandatory training from Black Canary, not just Batman.

He'd questioned whether that was enough to not make Tim Drake a clone of Bruce Wayne himself. The Team and Canary- would it really prevent him from being more of a _Batboy_ than a Robin?

Before he really decided if it was good enough or not, however, Bruce had dropped the bomb on him.

Yesterday, Dick had finally decided to confront Bruce about why he had kept Barry Allen's death from him. He was going to admit that the last months his thoughts had mostly revolved around Wally and the _marriage, _but there was no way he could forget the thought of how he'd managed to screw up his relationship with Wally so badly that he hadn't even been informed when Barry died.

He'd been mad at _Bruce_ for keeping it from him, but the older man's response had burned itself into his heart and brain, making Dick painfully aware that Bruce was _right_.

'It was not my place to tell you. It was _Wally's_.'

As much as Dick had wanted to punch Bruce for saying it, it was _true_. He had to do his best to fix things between him and Wally. So he would leave early for the wedding and he would do everything in his power to gain his former best friend's forgiveness.

It was when he was about to leave the cave Bruce had given him an offer; an offer to be Tim's _second mentor._

He'd been shocked to say the least, but after giving it some serious thought he had accepted. The more time he spent with the new Robin, the more time he would have to make sure to help him become a skilled crime fighter, _and_ a good friend and teammate. No more Jasons. They were _not_ going to lose Tim too.

The waitress returned with their meal. She once more sent a couple of hints Dick's way, but, like before, got no response. Dick really wasn't interested that she ended work in ten minutes; he still had to ask Tim if he was okay with him becoming his second mentor. It was Tim's choice. Not his, and not Bruce's.

Dick inhaled, exhaled and threaded his fingers through his hair. "Listen, Tim, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

The younger boy took a bite of his salad. "… Sure?"

"Bruce gave me an offer yesterday."

"Offer?"

"He _said_… that if you agreed…" The acrobat paused for a bit. "I could be your second mentor."

He watched as Tim's hand froze in the motion of putting a piece of chicken in his mouth; the teen then glanced up, eyes wide. Dick sent him a smile. "You'd still train with Bruce, _and_ The Team, of course, but you'd also be training with me. I'll fill Bruce's shoes, and maybe take you to Blüdhaven for some extra training there instead of Gotham only. This is just if you _agree_, but-" He paused once more and sent Tim a meaningful look. "- but I _really_ would like to be your mentor, Tim. If you'll have me."

The grey blue eyes continued to look at him as if Tim couldn't quite believe what was happening. Dick tried to send him the most reassuring look he could muster, hoping that it would make the younger one feel more secure about the entire situation. In the end, Tim cast his eyes downward and Dick was surprised to see a small smile tug at the corner of the kid's lips.

_So you __**are**__ able to look excited,_ Dick thought fondly.

"Yes… I'm in."

Grinning, Dick finally took a bite of his sandwich.

**°†°**

**Gotham City, 2021  
>April 30, 08:06 EDT<strong>

**°†°**

He wasn't even sure why he had decided to _drive_ to Central City. It would take all day. Fourteen to eighteen hours, give or take, and yet he wanted it. He supposed he looked forward to said hours. There would only be silence and his own head to deal with, and frankly he was ready to welcome it despite the dark thoughts that currently roamed within there.

The last week he'd tried not to think of Wally's wedding, but instead he'd dealt with the matters going on back at the manor. He'd attempted to get closer to Tim, but so far the kid kept his distance. _Emotionally_ anyway. He was a very determined trainee - eager to please and eager to show his knowledge and prove his worth.

He welcomed the distraction though. Welcomed his new position. Although he was still not completely over the fact that Bruce had practically invited him to take part in Tim's training, he was too relieved that his former mentor was slowly picking himself up from the destructive dump he'd been in to directly question it.

Knowing that he had _something _to return to once this wedding was over made him feel a tad bit braver.

For months - the months where Bruce had been unapproachable, and he'd been too _scared_ to even try to contact anyone else except for Barbara - Dick hadn't had anything to stretch his hand towards. He was just there. Existing as Nightwing and Officer Grayson. A shadow of his old self, a hurting boy - _man_ - who hid behind smiles, charm, _confidence_. At least now, he knew what to do when this was all over.

After the wedding he would go back home and train Tim. His main focus would be just that. Be a mentor. Frankly, he looked forward to that. He'd always been good with kids (even if Tim strictly speaking wasn't a _kid_), but most of all he'd always been a good _teacher_. He was going to keep a promise to himself. To make sure the next Robin wouldn't end up like Jason. Or at least do _everything_ in his power to prevent that from happening.

So with that settled, with that promise being made to himself, Dick left for Central City.

Several stops with refills of coffee and consumed peanut butter sandwiches later, Dick found himself checking into a shabby little place right outside the centre of the city. It was a small apartment, but Dick was used to cluttered spaces and through his years he'd definitely seen worse. Not to mention the owner was a friendly, middle-aged woman who had practically showered him in brochures and maps, more than willing to help him out should he ever need it.

But Central was like that. Bright, friendly, welcoming - _such_ a contrast to Gotham and not to mention Blüdhaven, that Dick kept feeling nostalgic. Said feelings of nostalgia didn't exactly settle down as he left the apartment and ventured into the city. He hadn't been here for _years_. It felt beyond weird, and as he turned his head he kept expecting to- well, see _Wally_.

Despite hours of thinking, Dick wasn't sure how to approach this. There was approximately a week until the wedding, and the main reason for his early arrival was because he had to talk to Wally before his former best friend tied the knot. He was more than prepared to ignore his own feelings, but he had to know why Wally had decided to invite him to his wedding after everything Dick had done.

After he'd _abandoned him_.

There really was no other word for it. Eighteen hours and at least eight of them had been Dick analyzing his own behaviour those years ago when he left multiple times. No matter how objective he could try to look at things, he'd come to the same, mentioned, conclusion. He'd abandoned Wally. Leaving was one thing, completely shutting people away from his life was another.

True, a lot of guilt had caused him to shy away, but nothing could compare to the guilt he was now left with.

The _least_ he could do now that he felt a tad bit braver, and a tad bit more clear-minded, was to attempt to make things right. Maybe, if he was _lucky_, Wally would forgive him. Maybe, they could go back to being friends. Get to know each other all over again. Of course, that was the positive part of his brain talking, but some optimism around now couldn't hurt. Especially since his nerves were clearly not faring well.

After getting settled, Dick headed towards the closest grocery store; he was glad to distract himself with decisions regarding what he was going to eat for lunch, dinner and breakfast rather than how he should seek out his ex best friend, and what he would _say_ when he met up with him. As expected though, his mind seemed to wander back to that even when he was standing in the various aisles, trying to decide if he even wanted food. As mentioned before, Dick's appetite always decreased when he was stressed.

As he lifted up a package of Oreos (how had he ended up in the aisle of _snacks_?) he suddenly felt it. That _feeling_ he would recognise anytime, anywhere. True, it had been _years_ since he last experienced it, but it was so relieving and yet odd to feel it that he found himself frozen. It was like a light mist had snuck into his head, and rested there like a comfortable weight.

He didn't have to turn to know who was close by.

'_I had a feeling you'd show, but I didn't expect to run into you so soon_.' He almost _laughed_ at the sound of the voice in his head, but instead he let go of a soft smile as he turned around. His heartbeat quickened by the sight, and he felt nervous, yet, relieved, yet _happy_. Mostly due to her expression.

'_I love your haircut,_' he thought.

M'gann smiled at him, and Dick couldn't hold himself back. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulled her in and hugged her close. He didn't know she was back too. He hadn't _asked_ Tim enough about the Team, he now realised. Maybe because he'd wanted to figure it out on his own, but right now it didn't matter. M'gann M'orzz was back from Mars and Dick was _so happy_ to see her.

Dick reluctantly released her, not really knowing what to say next. She looked so mature. Her hair was short; it framed her face in a way that further emphasized her mature outlook. He was sure her height hadn't been adjusted. Not that it was easy to tell considering he was way taller than her now. But it wasn't just the hair. It was the gleam in her eyes, her _expression_ that made her look so much older. Man, he really had been gone for way too long.

M'gann looked like she wanted to say something, but before she could another voice interrupted them.

"M'gann where did you put-"

Zatanna.

Her blue eyes widened when she saw him and Dick shifted his weight from one foot to another. His heart was still beating way too fast for comfort, but no matter how happy he was to see them _both_ again he was still prepared for scolding, for glares and being smacked was pretty much expected too. These weren't pushover girls, and he'd left without a trace.

He really couldn't blame them.

"Hi..." he spoke softly, sheepishly smiling.

As he'd feared, girls always seemed to travel in packs. Before he got a response from Zatanna, Artemis and Raquel were suddenly standing there too, gaping at him, _clearly_ not expecting to run into an old friend who'd practically vanished for _years_. Again, who could really blame them? Dick definitely wasn't holding it against their various expressions of shock, and anger, and- he really hoped that was relief and happiness, because that would truly make his day.

Artemis's expression was the hardest to read, however. She looked like she was contemplating whether to embrace him or kick him in the balls.

In the end, she spoke instead.

"Who the _fuck_ gave you steroids?" She asked, before wrapping her arms around him and practically crushing his windpipe in the process.

_Then_- she kicked him in the balls.

And the exact moment she did, a loud crash caught everyone's attention. Something big was thrown into the aisles right by their feet. People started screaming, running away in panic. And that's when Dick noticed the giant Gorilla.

**°†°**

He'd spent a lot of time thinking of how his reunion with Wally would be like. Admittedly, most scenarios he'd thought of were not exactly pleasant, nor were they terribly unrealistic. However, he'd also - at some point during the drive - tried to think of positive outcomes. He felt it was more like wishful thinking, rather than _logical_ thinking. _That_, and he was ninety eight percent sure the only reason he'd been able to think positive for an hour or two was because he'd been eating marshmallows.

Marshmallows were awesome.

Even so, no matter what outcome he'd played inside his head, good or bad, he had _not_ expected _this_.

At first, the entire scene was a blur with screaming people. Dick blinked a couple of times, but gravel and dust was twirling around, making it hard to see and _breathe_ actually. Of course, the slight throbbing in his nether region made it extra hard to concentrate on getting an overview of the situation. _Thank you, Artemis_, he thought grudgingly. Speaking of Artemis; he looked up and tried to spot her along with the others, but it was still hard to see anything.

It seemed like the giant gorilla, which unmistakably was Gorilla Grodd, had hit an aisle filled with flour. Dick coughed and got to his feet, casting his eyes around. He cursed himself for having forgotten to bring the eskrima sticks. He usually kept them on him, but he'd put his uniform away in the rented apartment, and where the _hell_ was-

"_Realc eht rair_!"

Instantly, gravel and flour vanished from the air, revealing Grodd laying flat on his back. Unconscious.

Oh.

He supposed the eskrima sticks wouldn't have been needed after all.

The entire grocery store had been evacuated. He had a feeling M'gann was to thank for that, as she landed beside him, telepathically asking if he was all right. He simply nodded while Raquel too landed, and Artemis stepped up from behind an aisle, her crossbow in her arms. It was then he detected a small arrow in Gorilla Grodd's arm. "Knock-out arrow?" Zatanna asked as she too came forward.

"Double dosage because of his size. It worked like a charm," Artemis smirked.

"_Speaking of charm_."

Dick's mind went blank, and he felt himself stiffen at the sound of _that _voice. It came from behind him, but he couldn't really turn. He was frozen to the spot, feeling all kinds of nervous tingles spread from the very end his toes all up to his head. He felt M'gann's hand reach for his, but he didn't respond to it. He should turn. Should turn and _see him_.

But he was afraid.

"You threw a two-ton gorilla into a grocery store," Artemis replied back, sarcasm dripping with every word.

"I didn't _throw him_. He held onto me, I stopped, and sent him flying. It wasn't intentional. Thanks for the _concern_ by the way."

Zatanna sighed, but frowned a bit in Dick's direction. He had yet to move, yet to speak, and Wally had even yet to notice. She was about to open her mouth to enquire if he was okay - if he was _breathing_, really - but then Dick _did_ turn. Slowly.

Truthfully, he wasn't sure what he'd expected. Probably not too many changes since Wally had almost been fully outgrown when he left. Sure, he would probably expected him to be somewhat bigger, and somewhat more mature looking in general (which he _was_) - but he didn't expect to see... that suit. _On him_. That red spandex... the runner's suit with the yellow lightning bolts adorning the cowl, the symbol on his chest, and the lightning markings on his waist... For a moment, he could only stare.

Because without the red hair and green eyes, Wally looked like a splitting image of his mentor. Not just the suit. The entire body. The muscles, the legs, the broad shoulders- his chin was a bit pointier, but not much. And he looked _good_ in that suit. Like he belonged in it.

_Wally was The Flash._

The white-covered eyes that met him made him uncomfortable. He couldn't read Wally like this when his eyes weren't exposed and when all he could really see of him was those lips that hung open the moment his eyes landed on him. The silence was tense and Dick swallowed numerous times. Suddenly, everything he'd planned to say was no longer accessible. He couldn't remember anything of it, and he felt helpless and nervous, and nauseous and-

Wally was coming towards him.

Dick inhaled some air, but it got stuck in his throat. His heart hammered against his chest, and he told himself to smile. Try to look humble, try to look _like you're sorry_, but before he could Wally was standing right in front of him, and Dick realised that they were almost the same height. Wally was a tad bit taller, but not by much, and his face was_ so close_.

Wally raised his hand, and Dick swallowed, bracing himself for a punch.

It never came.

Instead there was a hand on the back of his neck, and he was abruptly pulled forward into a hug. A tight hug that had such an iron grip that Dick could probably not have escaped even if he'd tried. But he didn't want to. Why the _fuck_ would he want to? Wally's arms were around him, Wally's scent was filling his nose despite the dirty, clearly-used-and-needs-a-wash suit and Dick felt a lump form in his throat. He really hoped he wasn't dreaming.

He wrapped his arms around Wally in return, and squeezed. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to _say something_, but he remained quiet and kept swallowing and swallowing in an attempt to keep himself from downright bawling there on the spot. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this emotional, or this _relieved_, because no matter how much he probably had to talk to Wally and sort things out, this _beginning right here_-

It meant the world to him.

**°†°**

**Central City, 2021  
>April 31, 22:09 CDT<strong>

**°†°**

Linda Park's family owned a cabin by the ocean. It was only about an hour-drive from Central City, but Wally running them there saved a lot of time. The atmosphere was tense, but anything else would've been too good to be true. In fact, the _greeting_ he had received had been too good to be true, meaning it had already gone way better than first expected.

And yet, it was hard to not naively wish they could just forgive and forget.

But that really _would_ be too good to be true.

Dick was asked to sit down. Actually, it was more like a command and the firm hand gesture towards the couch made it fairly obvious that it was not up for debate. So he sat down, but leaned slightly forward so he could rest his elbows on his knees and glance down at the floor with tired, blue eyes.

The shame and guilt was probably so easy to see; floating off him in waves, showing just how much he truly wished he could've done things differently. Because no matter how much he'd been taught to put up an emotionless, stoic expression to hide whatever he may be feeling, Dick was exhausted; tired of lying, and act as if he didn't have any regrets.

Especially when he had too many.

"I honestly didn't think you'd show," Wally murmured, breaking the silence. Rain had started pouring down outside, green eyes gazing at the falling drops. "I mean, why would you. Cut me off, cut everyone off- why _would_ you show?"

The last part had such a harsh edge to it that Dick visibly flinched. But he deserved this. Wally had every right to be angry with him - _everyone_ - had, so he stayed quiet. If Wally wanted to yell at him, scream and shout, then he should be allowed to. Dick's reasons for everything weren't _good _reasons, and after so long Wally probably had so much anger to let out.

However, the redhead seemed _incapable_ of yelling right now. He was clapping his teeth together, his entire body tense. He looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. Again, Dick tried to think through one of his many opening-lines that were prepared to _this exact conversation_, but nothing he'd come up with seemed good enough now that he finally _did_ remember. And now that Wally was finally here in front of him.

It was completely different _seeing_ the emotions in his former best friend's face, than _actually_ just thinking about it.

Dick's stomach twisted. They had so much to clear up. Dick's neglect, Wally's uncle's death, what Dick had missed due to said neglect, the _wedding_- He just hoped that they _could_ resolve it all. That they _could_, in some way, get past it.

"I'm so… _sorry_."

The words left his mouth before he could even think. He wasn't even sure if it sounded sincere, because it was quiet and Dick was pretty sure his voice was hoarse, but it caught Wally's attention. His eyes didn't hold anything back though. They were angry, _so angry_, but most of all they were hurt. Really hurt, and Dick felt nauseus knowing he was the cause of it all.

"You're _sorry_?" Wally's voice was dangerously low. "Five fucking years of neglect, dude. _Five fucking years and six months_, and you're _sorry_. Well, wow, I am _overwhelmed by your apology_."

Each word spat at him felt like a stab in the chest. A piercing, cold _stab_. He would've preferred it to be real rather than just mental. Physical pain was so much better to deal with. Easier, really. Dick didn't answer him, but continued to stare down in the floor, his head bowed down and his fingers shaking.

He waited for more. More yelling, maybe even a physical punch, but it never came. He dared to glance up at Wally; his stomach twisted further by the sight. He was so angry his entire body was buzzing, and the hurt in those eyes still got to him, because it continued to deepen. He wished he could take it all back. He wished he could've seen that he shouldn't have determined whether Wally should wait for him or not. It wasn't _his choice_ and yet he had been so _sure_ that if Wally continued to wait he would only feel miserable.

Dick wasn't used to anyone waiting for him. If he left, he was sure that he had to let go and let people live their lives without him. He'd been convinced… they'd be fine without him.

Now, he couldn't even make sense of his own actions.

"If you want to hear me say it, I'll say it," Dick whispered, and this time he managed to talk, though there was no practiced speech from the car-drive. He just couldn't act as if he thought he'd been in the right here. Because he hadn't been. God, no he'd just been so wrong, and Wally had to know that he _knew that_. Maybe he would forgive him, and maybe he wouldn't, but Dick was at least going to do his very best to fix things. Something he wouldn't do if he just continued to whisper half-assed apologies

"I was wrong. About everything, Wally. About what I thought was right, and about what I thought I needed. I regret it. I've regretted it for so long, but I just-" He shakily inhaled, resting his forehead in his palm as he bit his lip hard. "… I was a coward. I can't honestly say that I regret _leaving_, but everything _else_- I regret how I acted. I regret _all of it_. I'm not proud, and I don't expect any forgiveness, but I just _had to see you_."

There was a long pause. Dick didn't look up, but instead he softly said: "I just wanted you to _know_. That's all."

When he finally looked up, Wally's entire face was scrunched up into a grimace. He sat down on the chair opposite of Dick, grabbing his hair as he said: "I can't believe this. You just _show up_ and-and what do you want me to say? That it's all-okay that you almost completely stopped talking to me? That we can just go back as if you didn't push us away, becoming _just like him_?"

At this, Dick flinched again. Wally's voice was a mix between anger and frustration, as if the hair-grabbing didn't emphasize the speedster's clear frustration already. He sat like that for a long time. Dick didn't say anything else, sensing that Wally was having an inner-battle, and if there was one thing he didn't want it was interrupting him. He was laying himself flat here for good reasons.

In the end, however, he couldn't keep himself from asking the question that had been burning on his tongue ever since he actually saw Wally standing there.

"You… gave Roy the invitation…" Dick spoke after what felt like hours of silence. "… _why_?"

When Wally glanced up it first looked like he had an immense desire to throw himself across the coffee table and strangle him. Again, Dick wouldn't blame him for it. They'd often had physical fights when fighting back in the days, but it was okay, because they always ended up in a ball on the floor, clutching onto each other when it was over. But this time Wally didn't launch himself at him so they could wrestle and hit and bite, and then lay down together. Instead he took a deep breath, and his face fell into a very tired expression.

Suddenly, all the burning fire that Dick was sure would be unleashed upon him sooner or later was gone.

Frankly, he couldn't tell if that was a good or a bad thing right now.

"I thought you wouldn't show."

Definitely not a good thing.

"But I guess there was another part of me that… wanted you to prove me wrong, and now you're here." Wally leaned back and carded his fingers through his fiery red hair, but let the hand gradually slip so he could cover his face, fingers lightly messaging the sides of it. "And I have _no idea_… how to deal with it. In fact, I'm _still not over_ the fact that I'm _talking to you_. Five years, Dick. _Five years_ since I last _saw you_ I-"

Dick's throat was dry as he swallowed thickly. He slumped back into the couch, feeling at loss of what to do other than accept whatever Wally thought was going to happen now. He gazed up at the ceiling, and tried to find something more to say, but- Wally already knew. He could already read him, couldn't he? True, it had been five years, but… he still felt like the redhead knew him better than anyone by just _looking_ at him.

Right now, this was the only thing Dick had to comfort himself with.

They listened to the rain as they sat there, Wally not knowing what to do, and Dick still not sure what more to say. It was killing him though. The tension was so thick, and he was starting to regret having come all this way. But then, he wouldn't have finally stepped up and told Wally how much he wished he could take it all back. And he was _glad_ he'd finally done that, even if seemed more and more unlikely that Wally would want him around after everything.

Suddenly, Dick heard thunder. He glanced outside, blinking as he spotted lightning in the distance. He noticed Wally frowning at the ocean. "We should spend the night," the redhead then murmured quietly.

"Wally…" Dick swallowed. "I understand if you don't want me here. I can-"

"We'll talk tomorrow." He stood up, and placed one hand to his hip. "It's been a long day. I need to _think_, and I need to- just get used to this. That you're here, and what's happening right now. But _don't_ you _dare_ leave again."

There was something about the way Wally said those words that made Dick feel something he couldn't quite place. It was neither a good nor a bad feeling, he supposed. But it was like a heavy weight had been placed in his chest, and he couldn't quite decide if he wanted it there or not, but as he climbed into the bed he'd been given for the night, knowing Wally was in the room next to him, but so far out of reach that it was laughable- well, it was hard to feel good about it.

Yet, at the same time, he didn't feel like he had any right to complain.

Wally hadn't chased him away. Wally hadn't even punched him, but hugged him instead. It was a better reaction than he'd hoped for, and yet Wally's overall response didn't settle well with him. At this point, he felt it could go either way. One thing was for sure, if he was so lucky that Wally was willing to give him a second chance, it would be a long process gaining the redhead's trust back.

_You only have a week though_, a voice rasped in his hear, almost as if someone was actually _there_ to say it.

Yeah, but… one week to do what?

Wally was getting married in a week. That was just something Dick had to face. There wasn't anything to do about _that_. He was here to try to mend their _friendship_, not mend his own heart.

Because it wasn't Wally's fault it was broken. It was his own.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Reminder: <strong>**_those who review every chapter from chapter: 25 will be sent (in private) a bonus chapter of Step by Step when the story ends. It won't be yet, but just a head's up. I think those who gives me support all the way deserve some extra loving._


	29. A Promise of Forever, Part: IV

**Disclaimer: **Young Justice © DC

**AN:** Heyyyyyy, you guys. So, I'm finally updating! How about that? Now, I just want to say that... it's been a bit hectic lately. School started, and it took me a bit by surprise, and to be honest I haven't been doing very well and it's affected my writing, but I still hope you all enjoy, and I can inform you that I have anticipated that this story will end with chapter 35 or 36, give or take.

**Note: **I will be doing NaNoWriMo this year, so I have to inform you that there will most likely not be any updates in November, but hopefully in December there will be.

Good news is that my NaNoWriMo projects includes a looooot of BirdFlash for you sweeties.

_PLEASE REVIEW : ) remember that it's rewarding!_

* * *

><p><strong>°†°<strong>

**Chapter: 29 – A Promise of Forever**

**Part: IV**

**°†°**

Wally had originally decided to at least attempt to make breakfast with the little amount of food he had available in Linda's family cabin. They'd escaped to this place for some alone time in March, but since that was nearly two months ago it had become difficult to find any leftovers he could use. He hadn't found anything in the freezer either, unfortunately. He supposed he was to blame for that. Speedster and all.

In the end, he managed to find some store-bought pancake mix in the cabinet, but it wasn't enough to feed them both, and required ingredients Wally simply didn't have. Luckily, a guy with super-speed wouldn't have any problems getting to a grocery store. Soon he'd stored the fridge again, knowing he would be more than capable of emptying it before he and Dick would be leaving.

The problem for _him_ wasn't _getting_ the stuff, it was actually _cooking_ it. He had become a lot better at keeping his flighty mind in check (at least enough to stir up some edible goods in the kitchen), but he still wasn't a great cook overall. Hence, why he usually stuck with sandwich-making only.

He was so busy focusing on not messing the breakfast up (knowing that when he had a lot to think about, and was overly emotional, he was an even worse cook than usual) that he didn't even register that Dick came down the stairs, dressed in the same jeans and shirt from yesterday. Dick had a towel thrown over his shoulder, one arm rubbing it lightly against his still moist hair while he observed Wally silently.

"You're cooking," the acrobat then stated, blinking as the redhead turned around super-speed style. Clearly Dick had startled him. Said man tried to smile in an apologetic manner, but he was pretty sure it looked ashamed and guilty after their… _talk_ yesterday.

For a moment Wally remained quiet, seemingly not sure what to answer. He cast a glance at the stock of pancakes and the pan where another one was underway. He almost snorted. "Wouldn't call this cooking. Not by your standards, Alfred Jr."

"Yeah, but by _your _standards it's a gourmet meal."

Both bodies stiffened a bit. This kind of bickering was something they would've done in the good old days. Back when they were both in-sync. Back when they were joined by the hip. Back when things were _good _between them.

It had just slipped out; as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It did... _something_ to them both.

Something.

"Don't be an ass," Wally then murmured. Dick's heart skipped a beat when he saw a smirk forming, the corner of the redhead's lips pulling upwards. Dick hadn't seen that in _five years and six months_. He was allowed to admire it, and he even allowed himself to acknowledge how much he'd missed it. How much he'd missed_ Wally_.

However, dark blue eyes quickly caught the slight quivering of Wally's hands. There was something that... felt _off_. Without really thinking it over Dick gently nudged Wally away, putting himself in charge of the pancakes instead. "Here. Let me," Dick said quietly.

Wally, albeit a bit reluctantly, let him take over. He remained by his former teammate's side, sighing as he glanced down at his hands. They were still quivering. He hoped Dick wouldn't bother with it, but he didn't count on it to go unnoticed; Dick had always been observant. Sometimes he could be so smart, and yet so stupid. Wally wasn't any better, he knew that, but he still liked to believe that he wouldn't have done the same thing Dick did. Then again, he was far from perfect._ So_ far from perfect.

The thick, tense silence settled over them once more, and Wally quickly realised he was standing a bit too close, so pulled himself back, turning his eyes away from his former best friend's skilled hands and let them rest on the ocean view ahead. It was still raining, but the sky had settled down after spitting out thunder and lightning all night.

Wally hadn't slept much. Odd since he'd been exhausted, and after meeting Dick whom he hadn't seen in _years,_ who could blame him? Yet, he'd been thinking all night. Trying to determine what to do about this entire situation. Just being so close to Dick again was proving hard already, but Wally would be an idiot if he didn't acknowledge how _happy_ he was to have his best friend here again. Even if it meant that he finally had to face the anger, and hurt, and what felt like the greatest betrayal he'd ever experienced.

"I'll just—put on a shirt," Wally suddenly mumbled after first now realising how much he lacked clothes at the moment. He only had a couple of sweatpants that hung low on his hips. Dick didn't seem too bothered. It wasn't like that anymore. It never would be.

So Wally excused himself to see if he had any clean shirts left in the cabin. Luckily, Linda had done the laundry before they left in March. It didn't take long before he returned to a laid table with a stack of pancakes that was perfect for someone with _his _appetite. He tried to ignore the slight feel of that something he couldn't pinpoint. It hurt to know that someone who used to so close to him had made him feel as miserable as Dick had. And yet, it was nice to see that some things never changed.

And maybe, some things could be rebuild.

Maybe.

The redhead sat down, and paused. "That's... chocolate chip," he noted.

Dick glanced up from where he'd been shoving his own pancake around with his fork. His appetite had gone back to its usual slump. Not surprising considering the situation he was in. He blinked at Wally, before fixing his gaze downwards once more. "Well, yeah, it's your favourite," Dick said, shrugging half-heartedly. "You used to drown it in chocolate sauce too, but I couldn't find any so sorry 'bout that."

"I... thanks." Wally frowned, feeling his stomach knot. "I didn't know we had anymore left."

"There was a small package behind some cereal boxes..."

"Oh."

Wally bit his lip. The acrobat was simply playing with his food, pushing it around, seemingly waiting for Wally to talk. Problem was: the redhead didn't know what to say. A part of him wanted to hold onto the grudge, the _anger_, the _hurt_, and let Dick suffer too, like he'd made _Wally_ suffer, but now that Dick was _here_, there was a bigger, insisting part that wanted to draw him in and mend it all.

Mend the bond that was still broken.

They were older, _wiser_. Sure, that didn't always have to matter. People could hold onto the past tightly, and with a never-withering determination, but he was _tired of being angry_. He was _tired_ of walking around blaming Dick, _hurting_, and regretting. He was getting _married_. He wanted to start anew, sure, but there were certain things he wanted to bring with him from the past. His friendship with Dick was one of them.

What they'd _had_—he wanted to get it back, but he wasn't sure if they _could_.

_Could _they? Could they go that far back?

It was hard enough to imagine if they'd simply been best friends through the years, but they hadn't _just_ been best friends. They'd been more. They'd been close. Maybe too close. And yet…

Inwardly slapping himself, Wally abruptly began shoving his breakfast into his mouth. Dick raised an eyebrow at the sudden action, but the familiarity of it all settled comfortably in his chest despite the fact that neither had said anything for what had to be fifteen minutes.

All too soon, Wally stood up, finished and heading towards the sink. Dick turned in his chair to follow the redhead with his gaze. The slight comfort he'd gotten from watching Wally eat was already gone.

"Where are you staying?"

Dick carved a smiley face into his pancake, feeling his heart sink. Would he be asked to leave? Not unlikely. Especially if Wally needed more time to think. He'd been prepared for this though. He'd already been lucky enough that Wally _was _thinking of all this, and had allowed him to stay, which was not something he had dared to hope for. It really was time to head back; it was time to give the redhead some_ room_. "I've rented a small apartment for the week," Dick spoke, giving up the pancake as he too stood up. "I should probably—"

"The week?" Wally repeated, cutting Dick off. Green eyes filled with something Dick wished he could pinpoint, but it was _hard_. The times when he'd been able to read Wally through and through were gone, and that was becoming painfully obvious the longer he stared at him, trying to decipher what was going on inside his former best friend's head.

Wally leaned back against the counter, a frown marring his features now. "You… _really _want to come to the wedding?"

_No_, Dick thought.

"Yes," Dick said.

Wally inhaled silently, before he pushed himself off of the counter and put his palms flat together in front of his chest as if he'd made up his mind about—well, _something_, and right now Dick wasn't sure if he was ready to hear of _any_ decision, and yet he stood firm, waiting for the redhead to speak.

"Listen, dude, if you—I _think_, that it would be a good idea if you came to stay at Linda's parents' house with us, like some of the other guys are doing. They're helping out with the wedding, and I—" Wally bit his lip. "I… want _you_ there too. With Roy, and Arty… heck, even Kaldur, man. I'm not the only one who—"

Again, Wally interrupted himself, and Dick felt something painful tug on his chest.

"Who _missed you_."

Stay at Linda's? The thought alone caused warning bells to ring loudly inside his head, but Wally had a point, and he'd promised himself he'd face this. Face the future, which meant that he would have to get used to the idea that Linda would become his _best friend's wife_. If he was to rebuild his friendship with Wally then he had to put every single, remaining, _romantic_ feeling away.

Accept that, yes, he was still very much in love with Wally; _yes_, he was hurting because of it, and he would probably never stop, and _yes_ it was his _own fault_. But these were facts he would just have to live with.

_Accept it. Move on._

"Are you sure?" Dick asked after what felt like an eternity of strained, uncomfortable silence.

Wally didn't even hesitate for a single second when he said: "Yes. Positive."

He knew that he should've felt relief, and in a way he _did_, because this was clearly Wally giving him a chance to get them all back together. And _Kaldur_ was back too. He hadn't seen him any more than he'd seen M'gann. This was an opportunity to try to get things back on track. It was worth the heartbreak. He could mend that back together. He just had to put his focus elsewhere. And his focus was his friends, and Tim, and Alfred, and Bruce.

"All right, Walls," Dick agreed.

For the first time since they'd arrived here, Wally smiled. It was a small smile, but it was still a smile; it made his heart jump. It would only be for one week. He would do this for Wally, and for the others.

**°†°**

**Central City, 2021  
>May 1, 10:12 CDT<strong>

**°†°**

Wally dropped him off at the rented apartment an hour later. At first, it seemed like he didn't intend to leave, although Dick had clearly said he would be driving to the destination given to him after getting his stuff. In the end, the speedster had left, but the look he sent him on his way made something in Dick _twist_. He knew Wally, probably, hadn't completely lowered his shoulders yet. That he kept thinking over that Dick _could_ leave at any given time.

After everything that had happened, Dick couldn't blame him for it, but it still stung. Just a little.

They had to work on it though. Even if he felt naive for thinking that way, he kept hoping they could build up the friendship they'd once had. Patch it up. A part of his mind kept telling him that this was _Wally_. Wally who had used to latch onto him at random times, Wally who kept calling every other day enquiring when their next sleepover would be, Wally who sometimes, even if Dick had strictly told him no, would go looking for him in the middle of a mission.

Even when they'd grown and become considerably more experienced, the redhead had never lost the urge to make sure Dick was okay. It was a flaw, Dick knew that, but now it was a memory he latched onto. It hurt to miss the past, but it hurt even more to pretend it hadn't happened. That he and Wally hadn't been something. Something special _he_ruined.

Biting his lip, Dick threw the last duffel bag into the back of his car, and made sure to call the landlady. He assured her that he would still be paying for the apartment, but she said that if he intended to do so she would leave it in his name just in case. She really was a sweet woman.

Halfway there, having been driving for twenty minutes, his phone started to vibrate perseveringly in his pocket. With swift fingers he managed to pull it out of his pocket, and put it between his ear and shoulder, eyes still kept firmly on the road.

"Dick speaking,"

"Sounds about right."

His eyes widened slightly. "Barbara?"

He heard an exaggerated, frustrated sigh from the other end, and sort of felt relieved they were talking on the_phone_, and not face to face.

"_Why _didn't you tell me you were going to Central, Dick? Or that you had gone home!?" As many times before the last month – even _day_ – Dick felt a guilty stab in his chest. "I hadn't seen you since Christmas; I was planning on heading back to Blüdhaven to convince you to see, Bruce, and now I hear you already _went_ and you didn't _tell me_?"

"Barb, I'm _sorry_."

"Don't you _sorry_ me, Dick, you _promised_ you'd give me updates!"

Dick sighed, his voice way more calm than hers as he said: "Things happened, Barb. Fast. I… haven't fully been able to keep up myself to be honest."

She fell quiet on the other side, and briefly Dick had to wonder if she'd hung up on him, which wouldn't be unusual. Barbara, at times, had a temper, and other times, she didn't. She was up and down depending on the situation, but she would always settle down shortly after and first then would they be able to talk _calmly_.

But she hadn't hung up. Instead she quietly said: "You're going to the wedding. Aren't you?"

Dick wasn't surprised that she knew. She hadn't been an official member of The Team since he left, or so she'd told him, but she had still helped out on numerous occasions, meaning she and Wally had been teammates to a certain degree.

"Did you get an invitation too?" he asked softly. "Is that how you knew?"

He wouldn't put it past her to put two and two together. Barbara was a beauty, but that wasn't why she was popular. She was as intelligent and insightful as she was good looking, and just what he needed when he required a kick in the head.

There was a long pause on the other line; he heard Barbara shift, and sigh before she said: "It wasn't because of the invitation. Tim told me."

"Traitor," Dick murmured half-jokingly.

Barbara didn't exactly sound amused though. He didn't blame her for that. "Dick what are you doing?" her voice gave away that she as worried. Tired, but definitely worried. "A couple of months ago I found you sprawled on your couch, starved, and with eyes that were so red that you'd make vampires jealous. How can you go to his wedding and be okay with it?" Her tone softened when she said: "I know you, and I know that you regret everything that happened. I know you're feeling guilty and we _both_ know that you made a huge-ass mistake. But that doesn't mean you deserve this."

Dick felt his mouth purse, before he said just as gently: "I'm not okay with it, Barbara." His fingers tightened around the wheel, stomach knotting together. "But I let Wally down. I lost him, because I didn't make the effort to _keep him_." He sighed. "I just want is us to be best friends again. I lost my chance at anything else a long time ago. I just want to fix things, Barb. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It just kind of… happened."

"I suppose we're even," she said after a while. Dick made a rather abrupt turn, suddenly aware he was almost on his way to drive past the road he was supposed to follow, while Barbara sighed. "I didn't tell you about Tim."

It had hit Dick that she could have told him about Tim when he was finally back in Gotham, but by the time he remembered that Barbara had, doubtlessly, known of the third Robin Tim had already agreed to let him mentor him, and being mad at her just felt rather pointless. Especially since she had far more reasons to be mad at _him_ instead.

"I'm sure Wally will let me bring a date. They'll squeeze you in. You should come."

He made a poor attempt to sound casual, but Barbara knew him; knew that he wanted her there to feel safe. It was a selfish thought, but he couldn't really help it. Right now, she was his lifeline. She'd always been there for him when he needed her, and although he'd neglected her the same way he'd neglected his other friends while studying in Japan, he was hoping she'd come. He hoped she could forgive him.

Dick hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath, before it left him in relief when Barbara said: "I'll come."

"It's in six days," he said. "Wally's invited me to stay at Linda's parents' house. I wasn't going to at first, but the others are going to be there. _Kaldur's_ going to be there. I haven't seen him since—" He trailed off. She knew what he was referring to. Since they said goodbye to Megs and Kal, since he and Wally had made a _promise_. A promise that Dick had shredded into pieces. He felt heavy again. So heavy.

Like there was a rock in his chest, pressing him down.

"Kaldur's back, huh?" Barbara clicked her tongue, and then said: "As much as I think you should see him, _and_ fix things with Wally, are you _really_ sure about this?"

_No_.

"It's something I have to do, Barb. What I want doesn't matter."

"It does to me, Dick."

Then, she hung up, and Dick found himself questioning if Barbara coming really was such a good idea. She had been his best friend too. Like a big sister. But he'd let her down, and he felt that she was being too nice about it. She'd forgiven him too easily. And if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he didn't deserve that.

**°†°**

**Central City, 2021  
>May 1, 11:23 CDT<strong>

**°†°**

He didn't know what he'd expected. Dick had only talked to Linda once, and that was during a party around the time when he really wasn't doing very well, so he hadn't gotten much of an impression of her. However, when he thought it over she _was_ a graduate from one of the most prestigious universities in Gotham. You either had the right connections, or the money. For Linda Park it seemed like it was the latter.

The house was white-painted and _large_ with a green garden that stretched around the entire property. Fences were put around it, but it seemed that wasn't good enough considering a hedge followed the fence around. Dick raised an eyebrow as he stopped in front of the gate, dark blue eyes wandering over what he could see from the gate that was _not_ blocked from enormous hedges.

Frankly, this reminded him of an alternate version of Wayne Manor. A very _bright_ version.

Dick wouldn't have been surprised if he'd have to ring the buzzer and wait for confirmation to enter. As mentioned, this place _did_ remind him a lot of Wayne Manor, but as it turned out all he had to do was press a button and the gate opened by itself. He'd hoped Wally would be waiting for him by the door; the thought of the door opening to reveal Linda Park's parents was _far_ from tempting.

"_Hello there; I used to date your son-in-law. He's my best friend, and yeah, I'm still in love with him, but I swear I'm not here to ruin his and your daughter's happiness. I kind of vanished for five years – it's very complicated, and something I deeply regret, believe me – but we're trying to patch things up and he invited me to stay here. Say, when's supper?"_

Yes, he could imagine it already.

Grimacing, Dick found the courage to push the door to his car open. He contemplated whether to call Wally, or really just walk up and knock on the door, but before he could make said decision the door opened before him, revealing a face he recognised, but hadn't seen in a very, very long time. Linda Park. Who appeared just as beautiful as he remembered.

She looked surprised – not _shocked_ – but definitely… mildly surprised at least. Then her face fell into an expression Dick wasn't quite sure how to place, and she let go of a small smile. "Wally had to take a phone call, and run an errand . He mentioned you'd show up."

Dick opened his mouth, but then closed it again.

Linda continued. "Come inside."

A part of him really felt he should wait for Wally, because— well, it didn't feel like he had any right to intrude upon this _place_ that belonged to Linda and her family, and in a matter of days _Wally_ would be part of that family. Plus, Wally was the only connection that led Dick to this residence in the first place.

However, when she turned to look at him he couldn't help but follow her. Dick wanted nothing more than to get along with the woman who was going to marry his best friend, _and_ the man he was still in love with, as unusual that sounded.

He had to admit that after trailing behind Linda into the huge residence (that was equally impressive on the inside as on the outside) he was starting to feel worse than if her parents had been at the door. That said a lot.

She led him to the kitchen, and made a hand-gesture towards one of the chairs. Trying to shake off the extremely uncomfortable feeling that kept growing by the second, Dick sat down. She had a cup of coffee in front of him before he could even look around, and then Linda was suddenly seated opposite of him.

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. "Congratulations on the engagement, and the wedding."

She smiled. "Thank you."

There should've probably been a follow-up comment, but before he could say anything more Linda had beat him to it. "I didn't know Wally had sent you an invitation until today." Dick felt something in him… _freeze_. Linda glanced down into her coffee, and kept her gaze there. "But, honestly, I was even _more_ surprised when he told me you'd showed up."

"I…" Dick cut himself off, and tried his best to put up a very calm, convincing mask. "… wanted to talk to him. _See_ him, and support him."

For a moment Linda simply looked at him. There was something about her gaze that made his insides twist, and as he looked at his woman to whom he'd _barely_ spoken before, he realised that she still had that one ability he had known she possessed from the moment they first talked. Linda _could read people_. Maybe even as well as he could.

And he had a feeling that she was not the type to beat around the bush.

"You disappeared for five years." Linda's fingers tightened around the cup of coffee. Her eyes were suddenly narrowed, and once more guilt filled Dick's chest. But no matter how much he hadn't expected them to get into this kind of conversation—at least not _this fast_—he didn't let it show. "Wally used to talk about you a lot when we first met._ Constantly_. Then he stopped. Something about him changed, and it wasn't before he really started opening up to me I realised you were gone, and that you were the cause."

He already knew this, so it shouldn't hurt this much, but the way Linda said it made him feel worse than he could remember. Worse than when he had actually seen the wedding invitation; worse than when he'd read the very words written on it, and since he'd come to realise that everything he'd decided – every _hopeless, __**stupid**_ decision he'd made – had led him down this road.

Dick drew some breath, and then said: "… I'm not here to cause _any_ harm, Miss Park, I—"

"Linda," she corrected him. Her voice was firm, and yet she was not outraged, not _furious_. She reminded Dick of Iris on a level that worried him. He could tell she was somewhat upset, and who could _blame her_? She had been with Wally from the moment Dick _left_, not as his girlfriend, or to-be-wife, but as his _friend_ while Dick had shut him out.

What right did he _really have_ to sit her and defend himself?

He didn't.

So he… well, _didn't_.

He remained quiet, and Linda's hold on her cup tightened, if possible, even further. She looked like she was on the verge of breaking it. "I know he's not going to be one hundred percent happy until he has you back in his life, Dick, and I'm happy you guys are working on this, _I really am_, but if you hurt him one more time I—" Linda bit her lip, and Dick's stomach continue to twist.

"I won't." His voice was quiet, and yet he was pleasantly surprised by how firm it sounded. "I'm just here to sort things out. Wally decides _how_, _when_… I'm just trying to correct my mistakes."

If eyes could talk Linda's would be screaming. They were serious, big, and clear as she looked at him, studied him over. Dick didn't doubt she was struggling with the thought of him coming back, not because she saw him as a threat to her marriage, or her relationship – Linda wasn't that kind of woman, he could tell – but because she was afraid he would once more hurt Wally.

Leave him. Reject him.

Dick would rather kill himself before he ever did that again. It was a mistake made of a stupid, ignorant kid.

It was time to grow up.

Dick reached out and placed his hands gently atop of Linda's. She narrowed her eyes as she glanced down at them, but Dick simply patted her hands gently. "I know you don't know me, and I know I don't know _you_, but if you'll give me a chance to correct the bad decision I made… I promise you won't have to kick my ass." He smiled carefully. "If I ever do, you'll have to get in line. I promised myself I'd beat the living crap out of _me_ if I did."

At first she didn't look all too convinced, but gradually her face softened, and Dick pulled his hands away, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. He was surprised himself how easily he ignored his twisting insides, how hard it was not to envy her and what she would have. He had no right to envy though. He'd made the mistake of taking everything for granted.

"Hey, babe, did—"

Wally stopped mid-sentence, his eyes landing on the two brunets who were quietly drinking their coffee when he came bursting into the room. He blinked for a brief second, seemingly trying to get behind the idea that his ex and his fiancé were seated opposite of one another in such a… _normal_ setting, and then smiled.

"Dick," he said, sounding relieved. "You're here."

The younger man leaned a bit back in his chair, and grinned. "You asked me to come, didn't you?"

"Well—_yeah_. Uh, Linda showed you your room?"

"No, not yet," Dick answered, sitting up.

"Why don't you show him, hon; I need to make a quick visit to work. Mom and dad will be back by tomorrow, and then we can all have breakfast together in the morning. You'll be going over to The Cave, right?" Wally wrapped an arm around her waist, and kissed her temple subtly.

"Yeah, will do. I'll… see you later."

"Of course."

Dick wasn't proud when he felt his entire stomach coil, twist, _turn_, at the kiss they shared in front of him, but he simply smiled. He wondered if Wally still knew him good enough to detect that it wasn't sincere. After all, the redhead had spent numerous occasions seeing this exact fake smile being presented in front of Gotham's rich men and women.

Yet, as he continued to smile he wondered if maybe it wasn't the exact same after all.

Because no matter how much it hurt, and made it hard to breathe, Wally looked happy. What more could Dick ever want for him? Especially after everything that _he'd_ done to him. Wally would be better off.

Wally would be happy.

That's all that mattered.


	30. A Promise of Forever, Part: V

**Disclaimer: **Young Justice © DC

**AN: **Since it's _my birthday today_ I thought I should update! Not my best, but it's not my worst either. Please enjoy. This arc's climax will be next chapter and the one after that. There are only about 5-6 chapters left, so please hand in your comments and favourites and etc. They mean so much to me and keeps my motivation going! :D

**Note (IMPORTANT): **so there's been a lot of unnecessary comments about Linda Park in the reviews that I kindly want to ask people to stop doing. Linda Park is one of my favourite female characters in DC comics, and I'd rather not have people saying in reviews how Wally should just throw her away and run into the sunset with Dick. BirdFlash is my number one OTP and always will be, but I ship Wally and Linda so much it hurts. There's a _reason_ I chose her and not some random woman for this story. It's because I want it to be hard for _me_ to write this. I hoped that would mean you guys could feel Wally's struggle when the time came for me to write from _his_ point of view (which will be next chapter), because, well, it was part of my struggle. So please, Linda Park is a bamf and deserves respect. This is not some half-assed, cheesy yaoi manga. Linda is not a bitch, and Wally and Dick are not like "haha lol fuck females," so please respect Linda Park, and do not bad-mouth her in reviews! Thank you!

_PLEASE REVIEW : ) remember that it's rewarding!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 30 – A Promise of Forever<strong>

**Part: V**

* * *

><p><strong>°†°<strong>

**Central City, 2021****  
><strong>**May 2, 02:10 CDT**

**°†°**

Ever since Dick had arrived Wally West's chest had felt heavy, and he'd been thinking of the past far more than he liked to admit. As much as he despised his inner struggle, and all the confusing emotions that kept surging around inside of him, the fact that _Linda_ was noticing that something was happening, made the entire situation far worse than he expected. She was smart though, so maybe it was unfair to her that he hadn't expected her to get it. Smart, beautiful, wonderful, trusting – out-of-this-world _amazing_ Linda Park. He knew that she deserved better than him. Being a hero didn't make him a saint, if anything it tainted people beyond repair, but Linda was close enough to be one.

He loved her.

She loved him.

What more could he possibly wish for?

Why had it mattered so much for him to see _Dick_ again? They'd survived five years without much contact – _he _had survived those years accepting the rejection, and the oh-so-obvious defence mechanism in Dick Grayson that he would recognise anywhere. But just because he knew exactly what made Dick tick, hadn't made it less painful.

He pulled the duvet further up to cover his naked chest, eyes resting on the big, oval windows in Linda's bedroom. The curtains were blocking out most of the moon's light, but a small beam had managed to sneak its way into the bedroom. She was sleeping peacefully beside him, head placed against the soft pillow, and her face buried into the back of his neck. Occasionally, she would mumble in her sleep, and he would smile, a bit solemnly, as she adjusted herself more comfortably against him in her sleep.

Wally sighed, and shut his eyes.

With everything that was surfacing he had two choices: to admit to the truth, and create an outrageous chaos that he had no idea would gain him anything, or go on – _move on_ – and pretend that he didn't have any desires, and any wishes left. That everything that was about to happen was exactly what his heart wanted.

He could do that.

For Linda.

For Dick.

And for himself.

**°†°**

**Central City, 2021****  
><strong>**May 2, 09:34 CDT**

**°†°**

Dick had just stepped out of bed – feeling more than a little uncoordinated, and exhausted – when Wally practically burst into the room. The acrobat blinked slightly at the redhead's eagerness, and then raised an eyebrow. "Uh, good morning."

"Whoops, sorry, dude, didn't mean to—uh…"

With a slight eye-roll Dick sauntered over to the chair he'd neatly placed his clothes on, pulling the pants out from the subtle stack. "S'nothing you haven't already seen, Wally," he murmured, but kept the tone light; he didn't catch the slight, uncomfortable shift of the speedster's feet.

"_Actually_, you don't need to put that on."

Again, Dick turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'd rather not meet your in-laws in my underwear."

"Change of plans. Linda's meeting her parents for breakfast in town so that _we_ can go to The Cave early." For the first time since they'd met up again, Dick felt his heart skip a beat by the sheer _expression_ on Wally's face. It was just like when they were kids. Excited, _real_. There had been something off about him, about _them_, but right now it felt as if nothing had changed.

Dick allowed himself to clutch onto that feeling until he knew he had to say something. "So suit it is," he stated.

"Meet me down in five!" Wally winked. "Oh and here."

The speedster threw Dick a wrapped sub that had probably been bought just minutes before considering it was still warm. Then Wally was off.

For a brief moment Dick just looked at the uniform he had in his hands, taking in the anticipation, and yet nervousness he felt about this matter. Going to The Cave was to see Tim and his team, true, but most of all it was to see _his_ friends again. Particularly Kaldur, and Conner. The mixed feelings about his meeting with his former teammates were overwhelming, but hopefully the result would not be too… bad.

He was, frankly, fairly proud of himself when he later stepped out to meet his best friend, completely dressed in his Nightwing outfit (actually having finished the sub), and not showing a single ounce of nervousness about the fact that he was showing up after several years of absence.

"C'mon, Slowpoke! Jump on!" Dick had just stepped outside when he was presented with Wally's back almost straight to his face. He pulled in some breath and blinked. The speedster threw a glance over his shoulder and smirked. "You didn't honestly think we'd _drive_ to the zeta tubes, _Robs_?"

No, but that still didn't stop the slight twinge in Dick's chest, and Wally using that old nickname did not help the situation. It had been hard enough the first time Wally had taken him on his back, but whatever he was feeling right now would be ignored. Even if it was so much harder than what he'd like for it to be, he tried to find excitement in the fact that Wally was clearly warming up to him again.

"Right; should've known," he said, releasing a forced smile, before wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck.

Luckily for him, Wally had not exactly become slower through the years. In fact, his speed had clearly improved, and in a matter of minutes they were by Central City's zeta-tube. Even sooner he heard the familiar voice announce his name. Of course, it hadn't been updated with his new persona, but his entrance code was unmistakable.

_Robin, B0-1_.

This probably explained why the people that had currently been training in the mission room were practically frozen in place once they laid eyes on him. Well, most of them. As it turned out, a lot of the people he'd already caught up with were there as well, and did not seem as shocked to see him.

Dick's fixed his eyes to the various heroes in the room. It looked like Black Canary was still teaching combat training, and she was actually the only one who smiled, if only slightly, when she saw him. He only held her gaze for a second or so, before Wally took it upon himself to break the awkward silence.

The speedster clapped his hands onto Dick's shoulders, and grinned at the small crowd. "Okay, everyone this is _Nightwing_ - some of you already know him, but maybe not _as_ Nightwing, but that doesn't really matter right now. So…" Flash pointed a finger from Superboy, who to Dick's silent shock looked… _exactly the same_ (wait, _how_ was that possible?) to Aqualad- _Kaldur _who definitely did _not_ look like he had five years ago. "… you two, and ladies." This time he gestured to Artemis, Zatanna, M'gann, and Raquel. "We're gonna have a reunion back here. Sorry to interrupt training, BC, but you know how it is."

Canary simply waved them away, apparently not in the least concerned that half the people would be leaving her class. Dick had a feeling the ones Wally was ripping away from the room were not exactly her target audience anyway considering she'd been their mentor for several years.

They'd barely stepped into the old souvenir room - which Dick duly noted had gotten quite some new additions since he last saw it, plus a couple of couches in the very back - when Conner spoke up, eyebrow raised. "_So,_ did Wally finally drag you back or did you actually decide this on your own?"

His tone was a mix of relief to see him, and bitterness for the neglect. What surprised Dick the most was how _calm_ the clone looked. Even if he hadn't _aged_ (which was definitely something Dick was dying to know the cause of) there was _something_ about his attitude that had changed.

The acrobat swallowed thickly, purposely avoiding both Conner and Kaldur's gazes. "I'm…"

"We talked to Roy." Kaldur spoke. To Dick's ultimate relief his tone was gentle, and not in the least judging. The Atlantean stepped forward, and placed his hand to Dick's shoulder. It felt comfortingly familiar from when he had to bow his head back to even look at Kaldur's face. Not necessary anymore, thankfully. "And it came to my understanding you have already been confronted several times. I do not see the need to participate in that myself."

Dick smiled guiltily, and Conner snorted, arms crossed. "I'm still pissed at you."

"We all are," Artemis said as her eyes met Dick's. She was wearing an orange and black costume, face covered by a mask, but he could still see her eyes narrow at him. "But this isn't _about us_, and we don't know all the details, so we are all trying to be understanding here. Not my strongest field of expertise, I know, but we're staying out of it. But I _am_ going to tell you that if you ever leave without a trace again we will all hunt you down this time."

"And beat you up," Raquel contributed while checking over her nails.

Zatanna rolled her eyes, and Miss Martian smiled apologetically. Dick, however, felt his chest lighten somewhat. _Technically_, this was going way better than what he'd first expected it too. Maybe it helped that all the girls had gotten two days to get used to the idea of him being back, and Kaldur - having left himself for a long, long time - probably understood. Conner- well, Dick hoped he would come around eventually.

Even if the clone was known for holding a grudge.

He felt Kaldur squeeze his shoulder comfortably, before the Atlantean said: "I believe we have a lot to catch up on."

Seeing that small smile on Kaldur's face made Dick feel like downright hugging him, but to avoid further awkwardness for the _moment_ anyway, he simply nodded with a small smile of his own. They did, and if he was lucky they could just pretend for a couple of hours that he'd never left. That none of them had.

**°†°**

**Central City, 2021****  
><strong>**May 2, 15:34 CDT**

**°†°**

Even if it was an illusion, Dick was able to pretend like everything was back to normal, except when it came to the unusual amount of information he'd missed due to his neglect, and the fact that for each new happening he'd missed his chest would constrict just a little tighter together.

Apparently, Superboy's lack of aging was a side effect due to his cloning process that, thankfully, had quite recently been fixed by Superman himself. After such a great amount of new information Conner decided it hadn't been necessary to go into too much detail about it, but Dick still felt sympathetic. It had to be difficult being trapped in an ageless body, and even if no one had _said_ anything Dick took notice that Conner and M'gann had grown apart. It seemed they were still patching things up from what had to be a serious break-up. At least the matter was resolved and Conner would now be aging like normal (there even was a possibility for him to develop more of regular, Kryptonian powers), but he still looked like a teen and probably would always feel older than what he looked like.

With time, maybe Conner wouldn't look at it as such a bad thing.

Other than that, he got to hear more of the new team. Zatanna, Raquel, Wally, Kaldur, Artemis and their absent friend, Donna, were all part of the League now. Artemis had, apparently adopted a new persona and therefore went by Tigress. Not only that, but she had, like himself, taken on a student. Her name was Cissie King Jones and went by Arrowette. She was now the team's archer, and according to Wally she was (to the speedster's horror) taking after Artemis both in skill and attitude.

Naturally, hearing this had earned him a slap to the back from _their_ archer.

Other than her, there were several new people that had joined the team. Dick was handed a folder of the new members, which he had looked at with subtle interest. Tim's file was, naturally, unnecessary. He already knew everything there was to know about Tim hero-wise. He had to shamefully admit he had not taken it upon himself to read up on the new recruits, however. Of course, he'd _planned_ to, but- well, other things had been on his mind.

Diana and Donna had a successor named Cassandra Sandmark. Recently joined, and, apparently, daughter of Zeus. Donna had given up her mantle less than a year ago to become Troia and join the League, leaving the Wonder Girl spot open.

Miss M fondly reintroduced him to the folder of Garfield Logan; it was hard to recognise him from the old days where he'd just been an excited eight year old, worshipping them to the point where it was almost embarrassing. Now, he was trying to become a hero himself, and reminded Dick of M'gann in appearance to the extent that it was almost ridiculous considering they were not blood-related. Of course, it saddened him to hear of Marie Logan's death, but there was nothing to be done about that now.

He doubted anything could've been done by any of them.

There were two Atlanteans on the team. Garth, going by Tempest, and a newcomer named La'gaann, going by Lagoon Boy. Kaldur told him they balanced each other out, and that Garth had needed the dedication after they lost Tula. Dick had felt guilty for not being there for his former team-leader once he heard the love of his life had died in action, but Kaldur had merely shaken his head. It had been in Atlantis, and none of his friends had been there at the time. There was no use dwelling on what could've been.

Then there was Blue Beetle, not to be mistaken by Ted Kord who Dick already knew the death of. Jaime Reyes had been recruited by the team recently. He'd ended up getting an alien bug-like invention stuck to his back, and so far the limit of what the _Scarab_ could do was still unknown. He had, however, become a valuable addition to the team according to Superboy.

Lastly, Dick had read of one member in particular that he'd witnessed the birth of (or at least the minutes _after_ the birth of), which, of course, left him shocked. He threw his head in Wally's direction, eyes wide. "But…"

Before he got to finish the sentence, the redhead had shaken his head to silence him. Wally then said: "S'no joke, dude. Bart's… Impulse. When he turned seven his powers kicked in, and they were _not_ like me and Barry's. At first anyway. He started growing at an alarming rate. We had to enter the speed force to get it to slow down - all of us; Barry, me, Jay - and once it slowed down he was _fifteen_. I mean, at the time we were just glad he _survived_ it all, but now he's just as fast as me, and he's… quite a handful, and can be a bit immature for his age." Wally shrugged with a sigh. "Well, considering he's supposed to be _eight_, I guess he's actually pretty mature for his age actually. Iris and Barry were pretty sad - I mean, one minute your kid's a, well, _kid_ and the next he's a teenager."

The redhead shrugged. "But… it's been a year. We've grown used to it."

Dick blinked, and then glanced down at the file. It held a picture of Bart Allen both in and out of uniform. He looked a _lot_ like his father, but there was so much Iris in there to, making him a heavy mix of them both. Light green eyes, auburn-ish hair, and the biggest smile Dick had seen in a while.

Man, he'd watched this kid when he was a _newborn_.

He'd been there when he was just a _baby_, and now, thanks to accelerated aging that had, apparently, nearly killed him - the kid was fifteen years old, just a year younger than Tim actually.

"How's he doing on missions?" Dick inquired, glancing at his friends.

Wally rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, he's impulsive and impatient, but I'm working with him."

"He is quite a valuable member," Kaldur injected, placing a hand to Wally's shoulder for support. Dick almost had to smile at the similar reaction Wally and he had whenever their older friend would give them the 'hand of comfort' as they had fondly dubbed it back in the days. Kaldur had always had this air around him that made them feel secure.

"Well, the brat's faster than I ever was at his age. I mean, sure, I hadn't accessed the speed force at that age like he has, but I don't doubt he's particularly fast even for a speedster." Wally snorted slightly, but there was so much fondness in his eyes for this kid that it was hard for Dick not to grin.

His face fell a bit, however, when he remembered Barry, and that Wally hadn't told him. He wanted to talk about that, wanted to hear how Wally had been taking the death of his uncle - his _father figure_ - but as he swallowed he realised now just wasn't the time. He would do it later.

"So all things considered, the team's good and stable. We're part mentors, part Leaguers, I guess, and… things are, well, _fine_." Artemis had removed her mask, and even if it was still a bit weird not seeing her in uniform with a ridiculously big ponytail, it was comforting to look at her features instead of a feline-like mask.

Zatanna nodded with a hum, and Dick looked at them all one by one. The guilt that had been left forgotten for a brief while itched to the surface again. He'd missed so much. They were all so… well, grown up, and he knew he was too, but it was just _weird_ how one moment he had looked at them as if they hadn't changed at all (which in Conner's case was kind of _true_, well, in one way_, _but _still_) and the next he was seeing his friends, independent and… happy.

At least… they _looked_ happy.

Silently, he thought how little it had mattered that he'd left for most of them. They'd all turned out wonderfully without him there, being a mess. Again, he couldn't regret leaving. He could only regret the neglect he'd thought was necessary for both them and him.

The brief silence in the room was interrupted when the hands-free under Wally's cowl started to buzz. The redhead grimaced, earning him a chuckle form Miss Martian who was seated next to him, and removed the top of his uniform to answer. "Yello," Wally greeted. Artemis let go of a subtle eye roll; he just could _not_ pick up his phone like a normal person, could he?

"Oh shit, fine, okay. I'll be there." Wally hung up, looking more than a little miffed. Whatever it was, Dick knew the redhead would be out of sight in a matter of seconds. "Well guys, gotta go. Decoration emergency, and a last-minute dinner with some friends of Linda's, but you guys will be coming around later this week right?"

"We're definitely intending to crash at your place in the disguise of so-called wedding-helpers," Raquel confirmed with a slight smirk. "Now shoo off, Romeo. Your girl's actually just as impatient as you are."

"True that," the redhead mumbled.

He met Dick's eyes for the briefest of moments, but before he could open his mouth Dick interrupted him. "I'll be back later; as Rocket said, _go_." He forced a smile, and in his haste Wally didn't seem to catch on how utterly faked it looked.

Wally put the cowl over his head again, saluted them, before he disappeared in a blur. Dick watched the door after him, and realised a bit too late how suspicious that probably looked. Judging by M'gann's expression, as well as the rest of the crew's, they already _knew_, and he cursed whatever was up there for being too obvious. Thankfully, none of them commented on it, and instead proceed to drag him along to meet the new recruits that were available for inroductions.

**°†°**

**Central City, 2021****  
><strong>**May 5, 14:34 CDT**

**°†°**

There were several new things Dick had to deal with through the following days. Meeting Linda's parents was probably the most awkward, uncomfortable thing he'd ever done in terms of keeping up appearances. Thankfully, with enough concentration he found himself able to not let a single emotion show; he now possessed a charming façade he felt kicked his old one out of the picture. And it was all because he would not, in any form or way, ruin anything for his best friend.

Wally was back in his life- or, _he_ was back in _Wally's_ and as Dick spent more time in Wally's company he realised how they once more fell into an in-sync pattern. It was, of course, so bittersweet he could practically feel it from the tip of his tongue and down to his toes, but it was _something_.

And it was something he intended to keep.

It also helped when their friends arrived at the Parks' house to help out with the last decorations and preparations for the wedding. It gave him room to escape to them whenever he felt a bit too out of place, or whenever watching Wally and his to-be-wife just got a bit too painful. The worst part was probably that Linda really tried to connect with him, and no matter how much Dick wanted to be the perfect best friend after everything he'd put Wally through- well, he just didn't manage to stay close to Linda for too long.

Barbara had arrived yesterday, and even though Wally had seemed happy to see her it had been slightly awkward when Dick had explained she would be his date to the wedding. Especially since he'd had serious trouble interpreting Wally's expression when he heard. At first Dick had asked if there wasn't room for a plus one, but the speedster had dismissed _that_, leaving both him and Barbara more than a little confused as to why he had excused himself rather quickly to find Linda.

Dick decided not to think much of it, and was genuinely surprised when Wally pulled him aside the next day. They'd just shared a dinner with the rest of the crew staying at the Parks' place, but before Dick had offered helping out with the dishes - like most of them _did_ since the Parks' hospitality was more than a little appreciated - Wally had grabbed him, and pulled him outside. The sun had just set, and it was a bit chilly, but other than that Dick didn't _really_ see any reason to complain.

"Hey?" Dick raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey." Wally flashed a white smile, and Dick's insides twisted.

Damn it.

"Any reason you kidnapped me, Freshness?" The acrobat leaned casually against the railing of the balcony. He briefly glanced to the stairs that led down to the enormous garden where the wedding would find place in two days. Again, his insides twisted around; _again_ he mentally slapped himself. Stop it. Just… no.

Wally fumbled with the white shirt he'd been wearing. Honestly, it was quite a miracle he hadn't spilled anything on himself, but Dick had to admit his eating habits had improved greatly. Wally could almost pass for a gentleman. _Almost_, but it felt rather- _weird_. Dick didn't think Linda minded dorky, I-have-no-table-manners-whatsoever Wally West, so it felt he was trying to impress her _parents_ not her during dinnertime. Dick almost laughed when he thought of how his best friend had been when he was fifteen. Back then he would've shoved food into his entire face, only quarter of the portions actually finding its way to his mouth.

It had been disgusting.

_And strangely appealing_, his past thirteen-year-old self reminded him from the very back of his head.

"Well, I'm gonna be honest here-"

"You're a horrible liar, Walls. You couldn't really _not_ be honest; I'd notice right away."

"Stop the chit-chat and let me _talk_, dude. Seriously." Dick sent him a teasing smile, but just then Wally flicked his nose, and a snicker in triumph soon followed due the completely dumbfounded expression on Dick's face afterwards. Wally's laugh was cut short. Dick had grabbed him by the shirt, but in an attempt to get free from the vengeful grip Wally miscalculated and pulled back just a _bit_ too fast.

Said speed was enough to pull Dick with him as he lost his balance and slipped over the railing. They both landed in the bushes bellow, Wally on top of Dick, and Dick's face _inches_ from his.

It took a millisecond for Wally to gather his thoughts, but Dick was not a speedster, and thus had to blink a couple of times to get what had just happened. Just because he was used to speedsters did not mean he was used to being pulled at with super-speed. Or, he _would_ have five years ago, but it had been quite some time since Wally had used his powers to pull him around.

Even if Wally had processed the awkward incident that had just occurred long before him, the speedster was still on top of him, arms used to hold him up. Dick's heartbeat accelerated when he too took notice of how close Wally had landed on him. He cleared his throat. "Uh, Walls…"

Wally's face drained from colour and he threw himself back as if he'd been burned. Dick tried not to take that to heart. "S-sorry, wow, hah," Wally laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. Dick untangled himself from leaves and the ruined bushes; he hoped no one would notice. Dick was about to dismiss it - no harm done - but Wally started laughing, as if the entire _stupid thing_ had caught up to him, and Dick- well, honestly he finally saw the completely ridiculous matter of the situation as well.

They both burst out laughing, having to lean on each other for support. Wally fell to his knees, and Dick followed. The redhead then threw himself against the grass, occasionally hiccups of laughter still escaping him. Once he calmed down, Wally was finally able to utter a coherent sentence. "Man, I'm still uncoordinated as fuck. Why am I still alive? Should've been killed by now."

Dick slapped him slightly on top of his head; the result was a disgruntled noise from the very back of Wally's throat. He almost had to laugh at the downright _offence_ in the speedster eyes, but he forced himself to look at least _somewhat_ serious. "Don't jinx it, idiot," Dick huffed. "And you're actually _not_…" His voice quieted as he glanced up at the stars that had started peeking through. "… you've gotten a lot better at everything. And if you make _one_ smug comment about that I'll punch you."

Wally simply smirked at him, but that look was almost just as bad _as_ a smug comment. Dick had seated himself by his side, but while Wally was lying with the back of his head in the direction of the lake and the garden, Dick was looking straight at it. The view was kind of beautiful actually. The Parks really had an amazing property.

"Hey, dude…" Wally glanced up at him, drawing one knee up while the other leg was still resting against the nicely cut lawn. "We haven't… really _talked_ since- well, you know."

_Since I came back._ Dick shifted his position slightly, and bit his lip. "I… have kind of been thinking about that too."

The silence that followed was rather strained, both men not sure what to say at first.

"Wally-"

"Dick-"

They paused, and awkwardly chuckled. Right. One at a time.

"You first," Dick said.

Wally took a deep breath, and then sat up so they could look at each other. They were sitting a bit _close_, Dick noted, not knowing whether to complain or to appreciate it. He adjusted himself more comfortably, having to look down from Wally's piercing gaze for just a moment. "Listen… I'm not even going to pretend I _understand_, because I don't, and I'm not sure if you're ever going to really tell me, but lately all I've been able to think is that there must've been _some_ reason, dude, because this is _you_ and you have reasons. You don't just _do_ something without- y'know, _so_ I'm probably going to be mad about the situation for a while, but I'm not mad at _you_ anymore. Turns out, that's been kind of hard lately."

Dick's heart skipped a beat, and he opened his mouth, before closing it again. That was too forgiving. Even for _Wally's_ standards, but Dick had never claimed he wasn't selfish. He would go along with whatever Wally thought, and currently the speedster was trying to patch their bond back together again. That was way beyond what he'd ever hoped for.

Dick smiled, and held up his fist. "Will you believe me if I promise that what happened will _never_ happen again?"

Wally lips quirked upwards as his own fist met Dick's. "Prove it to me."

"I _will_."

There was determination in his eyes, and as he peered deeply into Wally's he could tell the redhead was _almost _completely and utterly convinced. Dick wanted nothing more than to gain Wally's trust back. Make him understand he was here to stay now. Even if it killed him, which it sort of did - on the _inside_.

They let the fists linger there for a while, before letting them drop.

Wally drew his lip between his teeth. It looked like he wanted to say something more, but he didn't. They stayed quiet for a long time, enjoying the silence, before Wally stood up and stretched. "S'getting late. We should probably head to bed. You've talked to Roy, right? He's not planning something totally humiliating is he, because I swear, dude, he's not allowed to do that when he, himself, got married in _secret_."

Dick smirked at that, a slight chuckle escaping his lips. "No, you're safe. Honestly, I'm just glad he's talking to me again. The conversation when he gave me the invitation to your… well, it didn't end well."

The redhead's expression was hard to read, but in the end he shrugged and simply waved dismissively. "Eh, you know Roy… he's got a temper."

"Yeah..."

Silence. Again. But it was awkward. Far from as comfortable as it had been back when they'd just enjoyed each other's company without _thinking_ about… well, everything. Sure the process of getting past the- uh, _past_ was still in motion, but that didn't mean Dick enjoyed it. However, he was supposed to be grateful. Like many times before he reminded himself just how bad things could've been.

"I should get inside," Wally murmured with a slight smile.

Dick returned it, before he reached out and grabbed Wally's hand to prevent him from leaving just yet. The redhead was kind of looming over him now that Dick was still sitting, but even so he managed to put his current feelings into words. "I just want you to know that if I could do it over I would. I really… would."

It was definitely the wrong thing to say, he concluded seconds after it had slipped past his lips. Not because Wally would get mad for hearing it, but because it so heavily implied that Dick would've wanted to do things over for _them_ - for _their _relationship and friendship - and he was so very sure that was not what Wally needed to hear right now.

In fact, the last thing he needed was for _anyone_ to tell him they still loved him two days before he was getting married.

But Wally just smiled, and crouched down. He hugged him, and Dick returned it while his mind felt kind of blurry. It could be because Wally had moved fast, making it hard to grasp that the redhead had held him tightly to him in one second, and let go the next. He didn't know. He just watched as his best friend walked up the stairs, heading back inside.

Dick laid his head back and looked up at the sky. "Enough, Grayson," he told himself quietly. "Just _enough_."

And as he moved inside inside he remembered they'd never really gotten to talk about Barry.


End file.
